Hija de la Tempestad
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: "Me llamo Hija de la Tempestad, pero a la gente no suele sonarle bien y me llaman Tempest". Ésta es la historia de una vagabunda y de cómo encontró enemigos y aliados para hacer frente a la Guerra del Oblivion. Contiene tacos (palabrotas), violencia, sexo y un montón de SPOLIERS. Lo avisé, ahora es categoría "M".
1. Cap nº 1

_"Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 01: _Miserables_

* * *

Le costó todo un triunfo ponerse en pie. Parecía como si le acabasen de dar una soberana paliza; le dolía absolutamente todo.

Es lo que tiene dormir en el suelo.

_Por Los Nueve, lo que daría yo por un colchón seco junto a un buen fuego acompañado de un estupendo consomé de verduras…_

Cuando terminó de incorporarse trabajosa y lentamente estiró un momento los brazos hacia arriba desperezándose y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro provocando que su delgado cuello crujiera con sonoridad. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, miró un momento su bolsa, plagada de costurones por todos lados, y suspiró pensando en manzanas y en cómo le rugía el estómago en aquel momento.

Ésa era la triste realidad: vivía en la calle, como los mendigos. Rebuscaba comida en los toneles de basura, al igual que los mendigos.

Si no fuese porque llevaba calzado y portaba una cuchilla rota al cinto, hubiera podido decirse que realmente ERA una mendiga.

Vestía una sucia y raída túnica gris de monje que había conseguido soplarle a un cadáver por la Costa de Oro hacía meses. El pobre desgraciado había muerto de frío. O de asco, lo mismo daba.

Tras haberse cargado ya a unos cuantos cangrejos de fango y de sacarles toda la carne que pudo, se había encontrado al fiambre tendido en un sucio saco de dormir al lado de una pila de leña carbonizada que debía haber sido una hoguera hasta hacía unas horas escasas. En una primera instancia había creído que dormía y sopesó la posibilidad de robarle, pero no le hizo ninguna falta, el hombre estaba bien muerto, con la cara pálida y congestionada, los labios violáceos y los ojos mirando hacia ninguna parte cubiertos de una capa lechosa.

El tipo tenía en los bolsillos un cuchillo de peltre desgastado, que no haría daño ni a una mosca, un par de monedas y dos bobinas de hilo. Su bolsa de la comida contenía un mendrugo de pan duro.

Lo había desvalijado entero. A todo podía encontrarle una utilidad, incluso aprovechó la hoguera…

Y gracias a Los Nueve que tenía una aguja, le sirvió muy bien cuando empleó el hilo sustraído en su propia bolsa, su vestido de fieltro y su cinturón, que estaba ya medio deshecho.

El estómago volvió a gruñirle cuando pensó en los cangrejos y en ése trozo de pan duro. Maldita sea, tenía un hambre de lobo.

Diecisiete años. Diecisiete años y en la puta calle intentando sobrevivir como buenamente podía, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿presentarse en un Gremio al azar de cualquier ciudad y solicitar formalmente hacerse socia?, en cuanto que vieran las pintas que traía se reirían en su cara; ya fue bastante malo cuando la semana pasada la Guardia Imperial la retuvo por espacio de una hora a las puertas de Bruma al ver el aspecto que traía: se pensaron que era una asalta-caminos o algo así. Lo único bueno que sacó de todo eso fue el platazo de sopa que le dieron gratis después de que vieran que sólo se trataba de una pobre chica famélica buscando un lugar seguro donde dormir.

Y ella se dio cuenta en aquel instante, mientras devoraba la sopa con ansia reprimida, de que el soldado que la había detenido y llevado al Cuartel de la Guardia la estaba mirando con pena; incluso le dijo que si necesitaba algo o se metía en problemas que preguntase por él a sus compañeros.

- Tú pregunta por Theodore Ax, ¿eh, peque? – le había dicho cuando la dejaron irse mientras le palmeaba el hombro amistosamente – Aquí no te pondrán trabas, y si te las ponen exige tus derechos como ciudadana de Cyrodiil, monta un buen escándalo y que se te oiga bien alto, ¿de acuerdo?

Y ella había asentido intentando sonreír lo mejor que pudo, al menos le debía eso a aquel hombre que había sido tan majo.

Luego se había marchado con paso apretado por el frío hacia la zona baja de Bruma: los suburbios.

Allí siempre había mendigos pululando, le bastaba seguirlos para encontrar siempre una casa abandonada donde dormían todos a piñón o algún cobertizo repleto de colchones, lo mismo le daba, el caso era dormir bajo techo; y si podía soplarle la comida a alguno de aquellos harapientos, mejor.

Era bastante habilidosa como ladrona, siempre se las apañaba para sustraer algunas monedas o comida de donde pillase… sin embargo, el problema era ése: monedas y comida, nunca se había planteado seriamente el intentar robar algo más… gordo, como un peto metálico y una espada en condiciones. Tal vez haciéndose con un puñado de ganzúas podría pegarle un buen repaso a una de ésas casas en las que la vajilla y la cubertería eran de plata…

Porque ésa era otra, en Bruma era de sobras sabido por la comunidad de indigentes que Ongar, de los suburbios, era traficante.

Siendo mendigo era como ser ya del Gremio de Ladrones, tú entrabas en una casa, robabas cualquier cosa que tuviera valor y se lo llevabas a Ongar, que estaría casi siempre en la posada de Olav "Coser y Cantar" poniéndose ciego de cerveza, o bien en su casa donde le pillarías sobando sí o sí. No por nada le llamaban "El Cansado".

Sí, lo reconocía, había estado tentada de hacerlo, de meterse en una casa y liarse a coger cosas; incluso había conseguido ganzúas en bastantes buenas condiciones de los toneles y cajas de basura… mierda, era tan cobarde… ¿qué más le daba?, ¿iba a estar peor en la cárcel, comida, techo y cama asegurados, que vagando por Tamriel sin un céntimo y con el estómago vacío? Acabaría como aquel cadáver: tirada en la cuneta de algún camino y muerta de frío, de hambre o de asco; o se la comerían los lobos, o los salteadores de caminos la abrirían en canal de arriba abajo si no la violaban antes…

Llevaba así casi tres años desde que saliera de Waterfront, en la Ciudad Imperial, a recorrer mundo; tres años en los que había tenido una suerte pasmosa: hasta ahora nunca la habían asaltado, los perros salvajes, los osos y los jabalíes pasaban de ella… incluso una vez se había topado con uno de ésos demonios grises alados famosos por sus vesículas, empleadas como ingrediente principal en toda suerte de venenos, y por sus poderes de magia elemental que a más de a un viajero desprevenido había dejado seco en el sitio.

Y no la atacó.

Y ella estaba segurísima de que la había visto pese a que había hecho todo lo posible por no hacer ruido mientras se escondía entre los matorrales del camino; incluso se había girado en su dirección, había fruncido levemente su fea carita de monstruo y… había pasado de ella. Increíble.

Los dioses la querían viva, no podía ser otra cosa. De haberse "enfrentado", por así llamarlo, al demonio gris no hubiera salido viva; ni sabía luchar ni tenía ni pajolera idea de magia.

¿Qué?, ¿el Regalo de Mara que podía usar una vez al día gracias al influjo de su signo zodiacal El Ritual?, sabía hacer eso y poco más: Restauración, un poquito de Camaleón y ya.

Debía de ser la persona más ignorante y con los poderes más cutres de todo el Imperio.

_Yo también debería tener un apodo o algo así._ – pensó mientras se echaba al hombro su maltratada bolsa y retomaba la caminata por el Camino Naranja que había iniciado el día anterior en dirección, más que obvia, a Chorrol, tratando de ignorar las insistentes demandas de su estómago –_ "La De La Suerte Tonta", "La Cutre"… o uno que podría funcionar sería "La Hambrienta". Me viene como anillo al dedo, sí señor._

Ironizar con el estómago vacío venía muy bien, así no le entraban tentaciones de comerse un codo… o una manga de la túnica en su defecto.

* * *

_Por Akatosh, me estoy helando el culo. _

Sus ojos miraron fijamente el fuego de la hoguera cuya llama comenzaba a adoptar un peligroso ángulo más horizontal que vertical mientras era azotado sin piedad por el aire nocturno transformado en ventolera, que le sacó a la muchacha la capucha de la túnica gris sobre su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos color alga e hizo que se arrebujara más si cabía en su descolorida manta.

Hacía fresquete. Y del bestia.

_¡Mierda de viento!, ¡mierda de hoguera!_ – chilló en lo profundo de su mente sintiendo los labios agrietados y los dedos de las manos ateridos hasta que una nueva sensación física vino a posársele tras el clamar de un trueno: gotas, pequeñas gotas de agua frías cayendo en diagonal y metiéndosele dentro del oído.

- ¡Mierda de lluvia! – exclamó entonces a voz en cuello en mitad de lo que semejaba al preludio tormentoso de montaña - ¡lo que faltaba, joder!

La verdad es que sí, valiente mierda: ni tenía tienda de campaña para guarecerse del temporal ni la hoguera que tantísimo esfuerzo le había costado encender iba a durar mucho con la lluvia, mañana tendría un catarro del quince.

Y no se podía mover de allí, no encontraría mejor sitio que al abrigo de aquella roca enorme cerca del camino. De acuerdo, podía internarse más en el bosque y buscar refugio en una cueva, o que la lluvia no la mojase gracias a la densidad del techo arbóreo en las zonas más profundas.

Por poder podía hacerlo, otra cosa bien distinta es que saliera viva del bosque. Lo típico: trolls, pumas de montaña… incluso no descartaría que fuera verdad que hubiese minotauros por ahí pululando; si era verdad que existían y que tenían una bonita envergadura de casi tres metros la partirían en dos con el pensamiento.

Y no confiaba en que con ésas bestias le valiera la suerte del tonto que había tenido hasta ahora.

Tenía frío, sí, pero no era ninguna suicida.

Estornudó.

_Lo que te digo, otra semana con dolor de cabeza y mocos. Agh… _

Y aunque intentó sacarle punta a la situación y verle el lado divertido como hacía siempre… ésta vez no lo consiguió. Comenzaron a escocerle los ojos y apretó los dientes en defensa. Nada de llorar, nada de autocompadecerse y llenarse la cabeza con tonterías que no le reportarían ningún bien, ella era la que había decidido a los catorce salir de la mendicidad en Waterfront y lanzarse a ver mundo, no tenía ningún derecho a quejarse. Ninguno.

Y no lloró.

Sin embargo… oh, dioses, estaba tan harta de estar siempre en la situación en la que estaba, tan harta de pasar hambre y frío a cada dos por tres, tan harta de ser canija y miedica… tan harta de estar sola…

Se encogió sobre sí misma, pegada como una lapa a la pared rocosa, y se cubrió aovillándose dentro de su manta. Se acarició la mejilla muy suavemente con los pliegues de la desgastada tela en un claro gesto sustitutivo del cariño que no tenía en su vida, y cerró los ojos, de un intenso azul magnético, para intentar dormir un poco.

Estaba tan cansada que, a los diez minutos, cayó a plomo.

* * *

La despertó el tintineo de unas botas metálicas viniendo por su derecha.

Lo sabía a ciencia cierta, eran botas de metal, el mismo sonido que producían los pasos de la Guardia Imperial cuando venían a regañarla por dormir en un banco en mitad de la calle.

Sólo que ahora estaba a campo abierto. Se quedó quieta, muy quieta mientras murmuraba muy bajo su hechizo de Camaleón y agarraba el mango de su cuchilla rota muy fuertemente con la diestra. Si era un ladrón se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que allí no tenía nada que hacer.

Si venía con otras intenciones, iría con la cuchilla a por su entrepierna. Que se jodiera, por asqueroso.

El problema es que dejó de oír los pasos en menos de un segundo, sin más, y eso la puso en tensión al instante. Abrió los ojos.

Nada, nadie a la vista, todo parecía en calma, llovía aún.

Cuando se fue a mover para tener un ángulo de visión más amplio, una mano oscura vino a taparle la boca y otra a inmovilizarle los brazos a la espalda con una facilidad que la dejó helada. Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de forcejear con ella para que soltase la cuchilla, ésta se cayó de su mano cuando el otro le retorció la muñeca lo justo para hacerla daño pero no para rompérsela.

Le mordió, pero el otro se limitó a aguantarse el grito de dolor como pudo y a poner rápidamente la mano mordida sobre la zona inferior de la mandíbula de ella, tirando la barbilla hacia arriba, forzándola a una postura de cuello incómoda y que le impedía abrir la boca.

- ¡Maldita sea!, no quiero hacerte daño – masculló el tipo, pues era un hombre, en una voz tan baja que le costó entenderle – Escucha, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que me dejes tu manta y que actúes como si los dos fuéramos una pareja de mendigos dormidos. Actúa con la mayor naturalidad posible, por favor, por Azura te lo pido.

Ella se relajó inmediatamente, quería que la soltara lo antes posible.

Acorde a sus palabras, el hombre la soltó y se separó de ella a una distancia más cómoda.

Cuando la chica se giró para darle la manta captó un breve vistazo de la cara de aquel individuo tan extraño: un dunmer, un elfo oscuro de mediana edad; e iba enfundado de arriba abajo en una capa con capucha de un color indefinido que parecía poseer la virtud de ocultarle parcialmente de la vista. Una prenda encantada. Y el hechizo más que obvio: Camaleón avanzado.

La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de envidiarle semejante posesión al dunmer desconocido ya que él le agachó la cabeza, forzándola a tumbarse aovillada en el suelo de hierba húmeda mientras él se cubría con su manta ajada y murmuraba unas palabras extrañas que ella identificó finalmente como un hechizo.

¡Y vaya hechizo!, uno de la Escuela Mágica de Ilusión muy avanzado ya que otorgó a sus vestiduras una apariencia ajada y rota, como las del mendigo que pretendía representar, y a su piel una tonalidad bastante más clara.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¡Finge que duermes! – le chistó él con un hilo de voz – Aquí vienen…

_¡¿Perdón?, ¿"Aquí vienen" quiénes?, no fastidies que es la Guardia Imperial y estoy protegiendo a un criminal… _

Transcurrieron varios minutos, minutos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que ella también comenzó a oír. Cascos de caballo en particular.

Y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. No supo el porqué, pero tuvo inmediatamente un miedo instintivo y elemental con respecto a ése sonido.

Porque no parecían ni uno ni dos caballos, ¡si no seis o siete!

_¡Ay, la leche!, ¿qué diablos habrá hecho éste tío?_ – pensó asustada, intentado desesperadamente tener una idea lo bastante buena como para salir de aquel embolado no deseado.

Los caballos se detuvieron, pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y no hubo tiempo para las lamentaciones ni para reaccionar cuando tres tipos cayeron desde lo alto de la roca que los había guarecido hasta ahora.

A ella la apartaron de un patadón inmediatamente, al dumner lo pillaron por banda por el pelo, deshaciendo así el hechizo que ocultaba su apariencia, cuando él, sin mediar palabra, le abrió de un tajo la garganta a su agresor con un cuchillo élfico que ahora portaba en su mano izquierda y lo lanzó de espaldas al suelo dejando que se ahogase en su propia sangre. Al siguiente más cercano a él lo empaló por el estómago con una espada de plata que ahora portaba en la diestra, sacándola rápidamente del cuerpo haciendo palanca con el pie.

El tercero sacó otra espada a su vez y gritó con voz estertórea cargando contra el dunmer:

- ¡A mí, hermanos!, ¡está aquí!, ¡está aquí!, ¡el elfo oscuro está aquí! ¡Por Dagon! – y cruzaron las espadas.

La chica, a todo esto, había rodado a un lado por el suelo, sujetándose fuertemente el estómago donde la habían pateado, y miraba la escena aterrorizada, sin saber dónde meterse.

El dunmer forcejeó un momento con su atacante, del cual la joven no estuvo segura de si era humano o no pues una máscara de plata venía a cubrirle el rostro a la par que una impresionante armadura roja y plateada escondía todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

Tras unos segundos de tensión, el elfo oscuro le hundió su cuchillo en la ingle. El otro se agachó inmediatamente con un gañido de dolor mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia; y eso fue lo que le bastó para tirarle la espada a un lado, alzar la suya propia sobre la cabeza del enmascarado, y rebanársela limpiamente de un solo tajo.

Con la muerte de aquel tipo, la magia que portaba consigo también se desvaneció en el instante en que el cuerpo tocó el suelo transformándose en un hombre normal vestido con una túnica roja semejante a la de un hechicero. Y lo mismo debía de haber ocurrido con los otros dos hombres ya que sus cadáveres exhibían el mismo tipo de indumentaria que el decapitado.

Su cabeza también había caído y rodado por el suelo hasta los pies de la horrorizada chica.

- ¡Muere, desgraciado! – oyó que gritaba una mujer mientras otro de aquellos brujos de armadura enmascarada saltaba sobre la espalda del dunmer, hundiéndole un estilete en el costado izquierdo.

El elfo gritó de dolor, maniobró hasta la pared rocosa donde estaba la muchacha, que se apartó de inmediato, y empotró al otro contra la dura piedra varias veces hasta que éste le soltó. Se giró dispuesto a rebanar otro pescuezo cuando otros dos enmascarados salidos de la nada le sujetaron por el cuello y por los brazos.

El otro, recuperado de sus golpes contra la pared, se irguió y le asestó al dunmer un doloroso puñetazo en el estómago.

- ¡Habla, gusano! – chilló de nuevo la estridente voz de la mujer de antes desde dentro de su armadura - ¡¿dónde está, dónde lo tienes escondido?

El elfo le escupió sobre el rostro impasible de plata. Ésa fue su respuesta.

- ¡Extraeremos la solución de tus entrañas entonces! – aulló la mujer, rabiosa, mientras recogía del suelo el cuchillo élfico y dirigía sus pasos con la clara intención de hacer honor a sus palabras.

Pero tuvo que soltarlo inmediatamente, gritando de dolor, cuando sintió la hoja quebrada de una cuchilla hundirse en su hombro.

La muchacha vagabunda había reaccionado recogiendo su arma del suelo y apuñalando lo primero que tuvo a mano de aquella mujer.

La enmascarada, rabiosa, la tiró al suelo de una bofetada.

Sin embargo, el dunmer, aprovechando la distracción que ésta chiquilla había dispensado a aquellos malnacidos, se zafó del agarre al que le tenían sometido, rodó por el suelo cogiendo su espada y, antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar, le cercenó los pies a uno de ellos mientras que al otro lo agarró por una rodilla, lo tiró al suelo en un movimiento que le permitió levantarse a él y le hundió la espada en el cuello.

- ¡Maldito seas, maldito! – gritó la mujer cargando de frente contra él con una de las espadas de sus caídos compañeros que había tenido tiempo de recoger del suelo.

El dunmer esquivó el ataque, se hizo a un lado y ella, que no tuvo tiempo de frenar con el peso de la espada, se encontró con la de él atravesándola de norte a sur, desde la espina dorsal hasta el estómago. La mujer cayó hacia delante abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos tras la máscara de plata por la sorpresa y el elfo oscuro le cortó la cabeza una vez su cuerpo tocó el suelo.

La magia desapareció y en el suelo sólo quedó el cadáver decapitado y la cabeza de una bosmer de profundos ojos verdes, cabello castaño y rostro lleno que, en cierto modo y pese a la expresión petrificada que había en él, era incluso dulce.

El dunmer suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con pesar, habría deseado no tener que hacerlo, no a una mujer.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a la jovencita que le había salvado hacía un minuto escaso el pellejo mientras se llevaba una mano al costado, donde la mujer bosmer le había apuñalado antes.

Ella se frotó la mejilla enrojecida significativamente.

- Salvo la patada en el estómago y la hostia en la cara que casi me cuesta una muela todo está en orden, gracias – replicó sarcásticamente, mirando uno a uno los cadáveres desperdigados - ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo esto?, ¿quiénes son ésta gente?, ¿quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Eidon, y siento muchísimo haber puesto tu vida en peligro por mi culpa, pero ésta gente me venía siguiendo desde muy lejos y es de vital importancia que no me atrapen – se presentó el hombre, tratando de ser lo más conciso posible – Se trata de algo crucial para el futuro del Imperio, no puedo decir más.

- No me digas – dijo ella enarcando una ceja, escéptica – Pues bien, si ya has acabado te puedes ir, yo les desvalijaré para conseguir algo de dinero ya que, como puedes ver, estoy un tanto pobre últimamente. Un placer y un susto el haberte conocido… Eidon. – y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a olvidarse de la presencia del dunmer y de la aventura nocturna que la había acaecido POR SU CULPA.

Sin embargo, se vio en el suelo mucho antes de que pudiera darle otro pensamiento a la cuestión.

- ¡Bastardo! – exclamó la voz de Eidon, que la había apartado de la trayectoria de una flecha recibiéndola él en su lugar.

Ella no tuvo ocasión de entender nada hasta que vio al dunmer levantarse rápidamente con una flecha negra incrustada en su abdomen y lanzar un cuchillo en el aire que encontró su destino entre ceja y ceja de un séptimo enmascarado arquero que había permanecido oculto a la espera de su ocasión.

Con razón ella no había estado segura de si había oído seis o siete caballos…

- Oh, oh, maldita sea… - oyó que Eidon decía con evidente dolor en la voz mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo a su lado, sacándose la flecha negra y alzándose la camisa de debajo de la pechera de cuero que no había podido pararla – Ése cerdo… la flecha estaba envenenada...

- ¡¿Envenenada? ¡¿cómo que "envenenada"? – gritó la chica incorporándose y poniéndole uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para intentar cargar con él hasta la roca - ¡Muévete!, ¡vamos!

Él no protestó y se apoyó en aquella criatura tan pequeña y tan joven hasta llegar a la roca, donde se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¡Aguarda un momento! – exclamó ella, evidentemente nerviosa, sintiendo que la situación se le iba de las manos - ¡ahora te pongo cómodo! Y se dispuso a arroparle con su manta, ya que el dunmer estaba empezando a sudar profusamente y ella sabía, mejor que nadie, que sudor y frío no eran buenos compañeros.

Tras eso, comenzó a sacarles las túnicas y toda la ropa que pudo a los cadáveres para disponerlas en el suelo a modo de colchón y tumbar a Eidon todo lo cuidadosamente que pudo. Después, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por encender de nuevo su apagada hoguera de hacía horas; gracias a Los Nueve, había parado de llover.

Sacó entonces de su bolsa de viaje una botella con agua y un pañuelo limpio y le sacó el peto de cuero curtido para poder limpiarle la herida. Y no tenía muy buen aspecto, la verdad.

El veneno se estaba extendiendo rápidamente por la piel y los músculos en forma de visibles ramificaciones venosas de un tono verde oscuro insalubre. Sin un antídoto o un curandero experto, el veneno pasaría a la sangre, luego a los órganos y sería cuestión de pocas horas que su cuerpo se colapsase y muriera.

- Esto no pinta bien – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia – Dime que tienes un antídoto.

- Lamento decepcionarte, pequeña imperial, pero me temo que no tengo ninguno que funcione con la mezcla que ellos usan.

La chica trató de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba y sonrió como buenamente pudo.

- Así que te has dado cuenta de que soy imperial, ¿eh? – dijo amablemente, desviando el tema ágilmente e intentando ser lo más simpática posible. De no ser por él, ella sería la envenenada en aquellos instantes, y eso le trajo un repentino sentimiento de culpabilidad – Eres un tipo muy observador.

- ¿Quién podría decir lo contrario? – preguntó él con sinceridad en la voz – Eres de sangre imperial de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¿Ah, sí? – replicó ella divertida mientras se esmeraba en limpiarle aquella perforación emponzoñada – Pues la gente de a pie suele tomarme por bretona basándose en mi corta estatura y en el color de mi piel, cuando he dicho alguna vez por ahí que era imperial se han reído en mi cara.

- El mundo está ciego entonces – dijo él negando con la cabeza – si no saben reconocer a una joven imperial, por Azura, sólo hay que ver cómo te mueves, cómo hablas, la entonación de cada una de tus palabras, la distribución ósea, las manos… No lo he dudado ni un instante.

- ¿Las manos? – preguntó ella, curiosa.

- Sí, las manos – replicó él – Una mujer bretona suele tener los dedos cortos y más anchos, con uñas redondeadas, una imperial sin embargo posee unas manos más finas, de dedos más estilizados y uñas más ovaladas – y en esto que dirigió su mirada a una de las manos de ella – Y yo ésas manos no las veo muy bretonas, la verdad.

Y ella sonrió, ésta vez de verdad, porque la había reconocido como lo que era, algo que mucha gente era incapaz de ver y se obcecaban sin atender a otra razón que su propia interpretación visual. Le importaba ser imperial y que la gente lo supiera, ¡y éste hombre decía que ni lo había dudado!

- ¿Sabes una cosa?, - dijo adoptando un tinte humorístico en la voz y con la sonrisa aún en los labios - cuando no te da por meter en apuros a la gente por los caminos te conviertes en un hombre realmente encantador.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó él entonces con viveza - ¡ése es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho en años, sí señor!

Los dos se rieron.

Eso era bueno, había buen rollo entre ellos dos; y entendimiento, había una clara comprensión de la situación que vivían en aquellos instantes: eran dos desconocidos, dos perdidos de la vida que se acababan de conocer bajo unas circunstancias extrañas, que se habían ayudado mutuamente sin pensarlo mucho y que ahora deberían hacer frente al poco tiempo que a él le quedaba.

Ella era joven, terriblemente inocente y con buen corazón. Entendía que aquel hombre prácticamente había cambiado su vida por la suya y tenía la firme convicción de que debía devolverle el favor aliviando, en la medida de lo posible, las horas venideras, que se pronosticaban muy negras. Era de bien nacidos el ser agradecido.

Él, por su parte, era una persona muy curtida, con una vida que había atravesado demasiados altibajos y baches por el camino, pero también poseía buen corazón pese a toda la basura que venía arrastrando desde tiempo atrás. Le conmovía sobremanera que aquella chiquilla estuviera siendo tan atenta y gentil con alguien a quien ni tan siquiera conocía y que la había metido en una batalla de la que nada sabía y que podía haberle costado la vida. Una personita así merecía vivir, mucho más que él.

Por eso, en el período de tiempo que permaneciesen juntos, serían los mejores amigos del mundo, ninguno negaría nada al otro y se conocerían infinitamente mejor de lo que otras personas en sus vidas podrían haberlo hecho en años.

Ella fue la primera en hablar, más por distraerle que por otra cosa, contándole sus peripecias por el campo, su deseo de ver mundo, su infancia sin padres y de mendiga en la parte más miserable de la Ciudad Imperial, sus sueños por tener una familia enorme algún día que la quisiera y llenase su vida de risas y abrazos, su amiga khajiit de la infancia, Ne'Quinla, perdida largo tiempo atrás…

Recuerdos de toda una vida, una vida marcada con el estigma de la pobreza, la ignorancia y la orfandad; y sin embargo y pese a todo… coleccionaba los mejores recuerdos que, si bien eran escasos, constituían el tesoro más preciado que poseía.

Eidon la escuchaba atentamente, no queriendo perder una sola de sus palabras, deseando conocerla ya que jamás se había molestado en conocer a nadie en todos los años que llevaba lejos de Morrowind, su tierra natal. Había sido un hombre muy receloso y desconfiado y ésta sería la última oportunidad que tendría para sincerarse con lo que más se asemejaba a un amigo.

Se interesó por ella, le hizo preguntas. Las palabras de ambos fueron amables, confiadas y sinceras, sin omisiones, transparentes como sólo pueden ser las palabras de dos personas que confían enteramente la una en la otra.

Fue la manera más espontánea y natural de aprovechar el tiempo de ambos en común, él escuchando a una muchacha que hacía mucho tiempo que no abría su corazón a nadie, ella cuidando a un hombre que asumía tranquilamente y sin queja alguna el paulatino envenenamiento de su cuerpo y el dolor terrible que por consiguiente lo acompañaba.

Las horas transcurrieron apacibles, oscuras. Eidon le habló a su joven amiga de las tierras altas de Morrowind, de los bosques y los amaneceres en verano, de las estrellas cuajando el cielo nocturno en Vvardenfell, de las tradiciones y canciones populares, de sus padres y sus dos hermanos menores, Darnil y Mirvon, a los que hacía años que no veía y echaba en falta cada día de su vida.

- Me marché buscando fama y fortuna y lo único que hallé fue añoranza por todos ellos – decía el dunmer con una triste sonrisa adornando su rostro anguloso, cada vez más empalidecido por el veneno – Tenía intención de regresar, por supuesto que sí, aunque fuese cabizbajo y con el rabo entre las piernas admitiendo que las cosas no me habían ido tan bien en Cyrodiil como esperaba. Sé que mis padres y mis hermanos me hubieran recibido con los brazos abiertos, que no me hubieran reprochado el que no les haya enviado ni una mísera carta en los últimos catorce años. En mi familia somos así, perdonamos a nuestros seres queridos por sus faltas y tratamos de seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste. He amado y sigo amando profundamente a mi familia, pequeña imperial, y lamento ahora el haber sido tan necio y tan egoísta. He hallado tesoros a lo largo de mis viajes, tesoros que he dilapidado miserablemente, y nunca ninguno fue tan resplandeciente ni tan valioso como lo son los seres queridos. – en esto que había mirado a la joven a los ojos azules con los suyos color carmesí y había dicho muy serio – Nunca cometas el mismo error que yo, mantén cerca a aquellos que amas y protégelos con celo pues ellos serán en última instancia tu mayor posesión. Al final de nada sirven las telas suntuosas, el lujo, el oro, el poder… si no tienes quien te sonría por las mañanas, quien te haga reír y recuerde contigo los buenos momentos, quien te regañe con cariño y te dé en todo momento su hombro para llorar y su mano para levantarte. Tú, que aún eres muy joven, todavía estás a tiempo de no seguir el mismo camino del desastre que yo recorrí.

Ella le había dirigido una mirada triste, la sonrisa aún imborrable en sus labios.

- Dudo mucho que yo llegue algún día a poner siquiera las manos encima a una cantidad de oro superior a diez septims para empezar, por lo que me parece harto improbable quedarme sola rodeada de bienes materiales insípidos. En lo que respecta a los seres queridos… no tengo a nadie en el mundo; Ne'Quinla era mi única amiga, mi única familia, la única persona que se preocupaba realmente de mí y que me cuidaba como a una hermana pequeña, y ya no está. Hace mucho tiempo que no está y ahora… - en esto que se mordió el labio inferior y trató de contener la humedad que amenazaba con desbordar de un momento a otro de sus enormes ojos – Ahora estás tú, que me has salvado la vida, que has escuchado mis tonterías y me has confiado tus cosas… Y me duele… me duele mucho que estés así, que yo… - y la voz se le quebró - … te sea tan inútil…

Eidon quedó sorprendido, embelesado con aquella criatura tan inocente, con tanta belleza interior… Sólo alguien tan puro era digno, los dioses le habían conducido a aquel ser, brillante como una estrella, para proseguir con la tarea que a él se le había encomendado… y que tan deshonrosamente había eludido durante tres meses.

Tres meses escondiéndose del mundo, cobarde de él, en los que cada noche soñaba con páramos enrojecidos, con las llamas lamiéndole los tobillos y negras fuentes de las que manaban riadas de sangre a las puerta de las Fauces…

Tres meses de persecuciones y escaramuzas, tres meses en los que había sido repetidas veces acorralado como un conejo por una manada de lobos hambrientos en pos de aquello que había jurado proteger con su vida.

Y ahora era su vida la que se estaba extinguiendo, lenta pero segura, suspendiendo su existencia, con los grilletes impuestos del deber aún por abrirse. Estaba fallando a todo el mundo, a su familia, a ésta muchacha, a su fallecido Emperador… a todo Tamriel.

Tal vez si hubiera llegado a pensar tan lúcidamente hace tres meses como lo estaba haciendo ahora no se hubiese dejado llevar por el pánico ni habría estado huyendo de un lado para otro como un idiota sin saber qué hacer en todo éste tiempo.

Había sido hace una semana, en Cheydinhal, cuando había comenzado a remorderle la conciencia, cuando se había llamado a sí mismo cobarde y había dispuesto sus pasos hacia Chorrol con la determinación de cumplir con su palabra, con la palabra que le había dado al mismísimo Uriel Septim antes de que fuera asesinado.

Porque él había estado allí.

De Cheydinhal viajó veloz como el rayo hasta la Ciudad Imperial, pensando en rodearla desde el Camino Azul, pasando por el Anillo Rojo al norte de la propia ciudad y atajar por el Camino Negro hasta Chorrol.

Y negros fueron precisamente sus pasos ya que sus perseguidores le localizaron a medio camino del Anillo Rojo, le asaltaron y mataron a su caballo. Sin una montura y siendo perseguido ferozmente noche y día, tuvo que internarse fuera de los caminos, atajando hacia las Tierras Colovianas donde esperaba que le perdieran la pista y así acceder a Chorrol por el norte.

Sin embargo ahora…

El grupo que le perseguía ya no suponía ninguna amenaza y, a pesar de ello, él se moría.

¿Sería egoísta cargar a ésta pequeña adolescente con la enorme responsabilidad que ahora él no podría cumplir? Sí, lo era. Sin duda alguna era una idea desesperada, arriesgada y muy peligrosa para ella… pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Los dioses le habían castigado, primero por egoísta, después por cobarde. Si era designio de los dioses que él muriera ésta noche y ella viviese un día más sería porque habían escogido un nuevo emisario. Un alma pura en sustitución de un alma necia y corrompida por el miedo.

No cabía duda, era el destino.

Miró en lo profundo de aquellos ojos azules, dentro de aquella tormenta eléctrica color cian, y vio un atisbo de luz, de determinación. De valor.

Tomó repentinamente la mano de la chica y, hurgándose en los bolsillos del pantalón con la mano libre, sacó lo que sería el único soporte de Tamriel y lo que había sido su pesadilla desde que le fuera entregado tres meses atrás de manos del Emperador en El Lugar Sagrado.

Lo depositó en la pequeña mano de marfil que sostenía entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué…? – ella le miró confundida, los ojos arrasados de lágrimas sin caer y los labios ligeramente temblorosos.

- Mi joven amiga – dijo Eidon con extraordinaria intensidad en la voz, que parecía ir haciéndose a ratos cada vez más lejana y débil – No puedes hacerte una idea de lo útil que me has sido, del alivio que has venido a traerme en mi última hora… de lo mucho que he llegado a quererte en éste breve paréntesis de tiempo que has permanecido a mi lado… Por eso ahora me siento egoísta… y te pido perdón de antemano al confiarte una joya, su historia y lo que ello conlleva para ti, para mí, para el Imperio.

La chica quedó muda, desconcertada mientras observaba la gema romboidal en sus manos, de un intenso rojo escarlata y sujeta a una cadena de oro larguísima.

Era la cosa más bella que jamás había tenido ocasión de tocar y sin embargo… supo inmediatamente, antes de que él hablara, que aquella pieza de orfebrería era algo más que bella, algo más que especial; aquella piedra era importante en sumo grado, era vital en un todo tan extenso que casi la asustó. Aquello conllevaba una enorme responsabilidad.

- No… Eidon, no… - balbuceó con los ojos desencajados y con la tez, dentro de lo sucia que estaba, lívida.

- Me temo que no hay otra salida, mi querida muchacha – dijo el dunmer cerrando los dedos de ella en torno a la piedra – Yo me habré ido dentro de muy poco de éste mundo y sólo quedarás tú para llevar a cabo ésta misión que yo juré cumplir y que ahora me será imposible completar. Por eso te necesito. Quiero que escuches atentamente mis palabras y que memorices todo cuanto yo te diga ya que no sólo dependen muchas vidas de que esto llegue a su destino, si no el futuro de todo Tamriel.

La joven vagabunda le observó un instante, sobrecogida ante sus palabras, y puso su otra mano sobre la de él al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus dedos en torno a la gema, aceptando finalmente lo que tuviera que venir.

- Éste es el Amuleto de Reyes – comenzó Eidon, fatigándose cada vez más con cada palabra que forzaba a salir de sus labios mientras que el dolor hacía que le ardiera la sangre en las venas – Me fue confiado por el Emperador Uriel Septim segundos antes de su asesinato a manos de los locos que me han estado persiguiendo todo éste tiempo y que ya has visto luchar: el Amanecer Mítico. Baste con decir que son un culto daédrico que ha organizado la muerte del Emperador y sus vástagos con el objetivo de sumir Tamriel en el caos. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra. Deberás viajar al Priorato de Weynon en Chorrol y buscar allí a Jauffre, dale el Amuleto de Reyes y pregúntale acerca del otro heredero a la corona, él sabrá de qué le hablas. Sólo Jauffre podrá darte más detalles al respecto, no debes confiar en nadie más, créeme, toda precaución es poca… - estaba hablando demasiado deprisa, demasiado atropelladamente, los ojos se le nublaban por momentos y tuvo miedo de no poder darle a la chica todos los detalles, ella tenía derecho a saber en qué se estaba metiendo – Cuéntale… cuéntale el qué ha sucedido, no me excuses de mi retraso… dile que fue por cobardía, por simple y llana cobardía por lo que no acudí antes… Pregúntale acerca de… las Fauces de Oblivion, pregúntale qué significa esto…

- Ya… ya… - titubeó la joven, nerviosa al ver al dunmer tan alterado – Tranquilízate un poco, te vas a… Oh, Akatosh… - terminó en un susurro al observar las ramificaciones verdosas comenzar a hacer acto de presencia en el rostro de él.

Eidon lo supo, vio el miedo en sus ojos y lo supo: la hora estaba próxima. ¡Qué triste similitud con las últimas palabras de Uriel Septim!, sin embargo, al Emperador le había visto muy entero, seguro de afrontar su destino sin vacilar, pero él… él tenía miedo, mucho miedo de morir, no sabía el qué le aguardaría al otro lado… estaba asustado.

- Oh, dioses… - la mano del elfo oscuro fue perdiendo fuerza entre las de ella y comenzó a luchar por respirar – No he sido un ejemplo… muy modélico para la sociedad que digamos – giró los ojos apagados en dirección a ella, a la pequeña imperial con el corazón de oro – Yo estaba en la Prisión Imperial… no sé por qué motivo, la verdad, ya casi ni recuerdo mis días allí… había otro preso dunmer, un auténtico cretino sin cerebro que se dedicaba a descargar su frustración diciendo imbecilidades desagradables… hasta que vinieron, vinieron los Cuchillas con el Emperador hasta mi celda… abrieron un pasadizo secreto y me dejaron en libertad. Tuve que atravesar varios subterráneos hasta… ah… hasta llegar al lado del Emperador… nuevamente… y me dejaron seguirles… entonces nos atacaron, los del Amanecer Mítico nos atacaron y yo… yo me quedé como un imbécil papanatas mirando mientras los mataban. El Emperador entonces me confió el Amuleto… habló de las Fauces del Oblivion, del Príncipe del Caos y de la Destrucción… y lo mataron… delante de mis narices… y yo me defendí, sí… me defendí pero no evité la muerte del Emperador… De las cinco personas que éramos sólo sobrevivimos uno de los Cuchillas, un tal Baurus, y yo… Después me marché… me fui a través de las alcantarillas y… desde entonces…

No pudo seguir, el aire parecía querer eludirle, el cuerpo no le respondía. Le dolía cada fibra de su ser y no podía moverse.

_Mierda…_

La joven imperial, viendo que se ahogaba, tomó con toda la delicadeza del mundo su cabeza de cabellos azabache y le recostó contra su pecho, sujetándole la nuca y tomándole de la mano.

_No estás solo_. Eso quería darle a entender, aunque no lo expresase en voz alta, que ella estaba allí, que no afrontaría el final en el desamparo.

- Temo que… - susurró Eidon haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas - … ya emprendo el viaje… mi encantadora amiguita… aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas…

Lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la muchacha.

- Hija de la Tempestad – dijo ella con un hilo de voz – Pero, para abreviar, la gente me llama Tempest.

Y él sonrió.

- Tempest… - musitó – me gusta ése nombre…

No dijo nada más. Murió en paz y en silencio un minuto después. Una amplia sonrisa venía a iluminarle el rostro, dormido para siempre.


	2. Cap nº 2

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 02: _Cambios._

* * *

Hija de la Tempestad. Así la habían nombrado una vez desde que su presencia trajera, supuestamente, el mal tiempo y las cosechas arruinadas. Y una inundación que arrasó con buena parte de las chozas en Waterfront, dicho sea de paso.

Ella no había tenido más de siete años y no tenía un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, ni padres… ni un nombre por el que llamarse.

Así había surgido Tempest, la tempestad, la tormenta, lo imprevisible… ella misma escogió cómo llamarse y el camino que ése nombre le marcaría: siempre batallando, en el ojo del huracán, sobreviviendo a pesar de todo. Sí, ella sería siempre Tempest, ni a favor ni en contra de los dioses, llevada a cada segundo por su propio viento. La Hija de la Tempestad.

El problema es que todo eso sonaba muy bien, muy dramático… pero ser como tal, una Hija de la Tempestad, era una verdadera putada.

Está bien, en aquella época de su vida fue bueno serlo: nadie se metía con ella, los otros vagabundos la eludían y los viejos no trataban de quitarle la comida como solían hacer con los otros chiquillos solitarios.

Todo aquello sumado al blanco nacarado de su piel, a su pelo verde y a sus ojos eléctricos le dio una cierta fama entre la población de marginados que la hacía poco menos que intocable.

¿Superstición?, ¿ignorancia?, ¿histeria colectiva?, ella nunca había llegado a entenderlo del todo bien y eso le había hecho en cierta medida las cosas más fáciles en Waterfront; nunca había sido demasiado fuerte ni demasiado astuta, de no ser por aquella especie de leyenda circulando en torno a ella jamás habría llegado a la pubertad. En Waterfront tenías que ser listo y rápido, muy rápido, de reflejos o de piernas lo mismo daba, pero rápido, o si no los demás mendigos se aprovechaban de ti.

Y en más de un sentido.

No fue hasta mucho más adelante cuando se había percatado que ni la cuarta parte de los huérfanos llegaban a la docena de años. Muchos se morían de hambre, eran maltratados o se les "alquilaba" por así decirlo para saciar los vicios más bajos de la gente de clases más pudientes.

Prostitución infantil. Desgraciadamente era algo tan normal como el carterismo en Waterfront. Las leyes eran muy estrictas en cuanto a la prostitución en general y, local que se descubría que ofrecía tales servicios, local que automáticamente se cerraba.

Sin embargo, los vicios seguían ahí. Ya fuera ilegalmente y por los bajos fondos, si te movías lo suficiente y sobornabas a algún mendigo podías sacarle el tema a colación y te acabarías enterando sí o sí de a dónde y a quién acudir.

Por eso mismo daba gracias a los dioses, daba gracias por ser un bicho raro. Sus diecisiete años lo confirmaban: seguía viva.

Que sí, que ahora debía ir con cuidado, taparse la cabeza e ir encogida para no llamar la atención y que a ningún desesperado le entrasen ideas raras en la cabeza. De acuerdo, podía soportarlo. Su infancia ya había pasado y con ella buena parte de su vulnerabilidad. Fin del asunto.

Lo verdaderamente importante ahora es que ser Tempest, en éste momento, era una mierda como un castillo.

Cansada, sin techo, sin comida, sin agua, sin amigos…

Tempest estornudó ruidosamente y, tras ello, suspiró. Aún le estaba costando asimilar todo lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior y no estaba segura de qué hacer ni de cómo saldrían las cosas a partir de ahora.

Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, había ganado y perdido un amigo de una sola vez, que tuviera en sus manos nada menos que el Amuleto de Reyes y que dependiera de su entrega el futuro de todo un imperio.

Era una barbaridad para digerirlo todo en un solo día de golpe, seamos sinceros.

Y, también, se sentía mareada y enferma no sólo del catarro que traía encima, si no de que todo lo que había llorado como hacía años que no lloraba.

Por él, por aquel amigo imprevisto y fugaz con el que se había explayado como no había hecho con nadie desde la muerte de Ne'Quinla.

Eidon, el elfo oscuro.

¡Cómo le había llorado!, ¡de qué manera le había dolido el corazón en el momento en que había yacido inerte entre sus brazos! Parecía imposible, una broma macabra del destino. Tempestad a raudales.

Un desastre en toda regla, definitivamente. Un triste desastre.

Le había costado una barbaridad darle un entierro decente: cavar la fosa con la espada a los pies de la gran roca, mover el cuerpo, adecentarle un mínimo, tapar la tumba, buscarle unas flores un tanto chuchurrías, tallar su nombre en la piedra (Akatosh, esperaba haberlo puesto bien; ya le costaba leer, con que, escribir, ni te cuento) y darle el último adiós con una plegaria un poco torpe.

Con los demás cadáveres de aquellos malditos asesinos se había limitado a rodarlos lejos del camino y a dejarlos amontonados cerca de la arboleda, ya darían buena cuenta de ellos las bestias. Les iba a enterrar su abuela la del pueblo.

Se había llevado la túnica hechizada, la espada de plata y la daga élfica de Eidon (aquello no era robar, ¿verdad?, podría necesitarlo… Y si lo era, que Eidon la perdonase, por favor), no se había atrevido a cogerle nada más… y de los otros, tras haberlos registrado concienzudamente, no halló ni una mala moneda que soplarles, pero sí unas cuantas pociones de Maná (ya ves tú, de qué narices le servirían; sacaría unos pocos _septims_ por ellas en la primera tienda que pillara y fuera) y el carcaj del arquero repleto de aquellas malditas flechas envenenadas. ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor un día le serían de utilidad para pinchar en el culo a algún cabrón desaprensivo. No se llevó el arco ya que no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo utilizarlo.

Con todo, ya estaba pateando el camino de nuevo, cubierta con la preciosa capa de Camaleón avanzado que era suavísima al tacto y ligera como una pluma, la espada de plata al cinto, la daga empuñándola en la diestra por si acaso, su bolsa al hombro y un nada desdeñable resfriado a cuestas. Ah, y un hambre de lobo, también. Ya iban casi dos días que no probaba bocado.

Vamos, lo que se dice una mañana inmejorable.

Marchaba medio ida, a un lado del camino, arrastrando los pies y con la nariz moqueándole a ratos, sonándose de vez en cuando con su arrugadísimo pañuelo y tratando de no pensar en manzanas.

Es que le encantaban las dichosas manzanas, sobre todo las rojas, tan tersas, tan fresquitas y jugosas, de ésas que se te deshacen en la boca, de éstas que cuando las muerdes oyes ése sonido inconfundible y crujiente…

¡Mierda!, ¡acababa de hacerlo!, ¡otra vez pensando en manzanas! ¡Por los dioses, siempre le pasaba igual…! Bah, ahora ya se tiraría todo el día con los dientes largos deseando ponerse ciega a manzanas, no tenía remedio…

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando comenzó a sentir las mejillas ardiéndole: ya empezaba a tener fiebre. Y no había descansado una mierda.

_Agh…_ - ningún otro pensamiento, tan sólo ésa onomatopeya bastaba para definir su ánimo. Aún le quedaban otro par de horitas antes de alcanzar el Priorato de Weynon.

Sí, sabía dónde estaba, alguna que otra vez había ido a pedir comida cuando pasaba por allí pese a la mucha aversión que le inspiraban los curas, pero cuando el hambre aprieta…

A ver, no es que los curas de allí en concreto la repelieran, eran los curas en general y… y ahora no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, tendría que tragarse su repulsión y centrarse en lo que era más importante en aquellos momentos: entregar el Amuleto a ése tal Jauffre e informarle de todo lo que Eidon le había dicho, luego ya le echaría morro al asunto y les diría que la diesen de comer. ¡Incluso les preguntaría si tenían manzanas, hombre!

Eso la puso ligeramente más contenta, y avivó un poco el paso. Cuanto antes llegara, mejor, necesitaba hablar con alguien, que respondieran a sus preguntas ya que tenía muchas al respecto; hablar de Eidon, de Los Cuchillas del Imperio y de si sabía quién era… ¿Baurus, había dicho el dunmer?, para encontrarlo y oír su versión de la historia.

¿Y eso de "cerrar las Fauces del Oblivion"?, sonaba bastante macabro, la verdad, como a… bueno, movidas daédricas y demás. Daba bastante mal rollo…

_Nada, dejemos de pensar en eso y vamos al meollo: manzanas, manzanas a patadas ¡y yo comiéndomelas a carrillo lleno! ¡Toma ya!_

Sí, mejor vaciarse la mente de pensamientos profundos e ir directa a lo que más le gustaba. Así no tendría que pensar en Eidon, en su muerte y en que todavía, por dentro, le seguía llorando.

* * *

Llegó al Priorato con la tarde ya avanzada.

El cambio de temperatura, pese a no ser excesivamente notorio ya que Chorrol estaba ubicado prácticamente al suroeste de la cordillera de las Altas Tierras Colovianas, le sentó bien ya que la fiebre había disminuido un poco. A menos frío, menos necesidad del cuerpo de calentarse.

Estaba reventada. Sí, tenía costumbre de caminar, muy bien, pero no sin un mínimo de horas de sueño que, precisamente, no había disfrutado. Quería dormir… comer hasta reventar… hablar con el tipo ése… lavarse la cara… Todo a la vez.

Primero llamó a la capilla. Cuestión de normas de etiqueta, los sacerdotes preferían que les pillases orando, limpiando el altar o atendiendo a los fieles antes que fueras a llamar a su puerta.

Pero en la capilla no había ni un alma.

_Joder con los curas, aquí hacen lo que les sale del higo. Obligaciones clericales por el santo forro de las narices. Si es que…_ - pensó mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza (y ello le provocó aún más dolor del que tenía ya).

Sí, Tempest le sacaría brillo a cualquier error que un cura cometiese. No le apetecía nada de nada llamar a la puerta de la dichosa residencia…

Venga, sólo llamar y preguntar por Jauffre, tampoco se iba a herniar por hacer eso…

Salió totalmente a desgana de la capilla, fingiendo para sus adentros que no se había dado cuenta del pan, las setas secas y las botellitas de vino que había visto en el interior sobre las mesas que rodeaban el altar como ofrendas. O a lo mejor simplemente los simpáticos curillas se echaban alguna que otra copeja a la salud de los dioses mientras mojaban pan en el vinito tan rico y se ponían _moraos_ a setas.

Sí, su aversión iba en aumento, asco de curas…

Venga, un paso, ahora otro… la puerta está ahí, llama.

Se apretó el cinturón todo lo que pudo antes de llamar ya que el estómago se le había puesto a gruñir cuando había visto la comida de dentro de la capilla. Pan, vino dulce y setas secas… ¡ay, qué maravilla…!

_Se acabó, llama ya_ – pensó haciendo uso de su autocontrol ya que un tremendo deseo de entrar y "profanar" los alimentos divinos estaba empezando a hacer mella en su ánimo…

Llamó.

Nadie abrió.

Esperó un minuto entero en la puerta como una idiota y comenzó a ponerse de mala leche mientras el estómago se empeñaba en atormentarla y la fiebre hacía que se le fuera la vista por momentos… asco de curas…

Estornudó, se sonó la nariz. Llamó otra vez.

Nada, que los jodidos curas no abrían.

La cabeza se le empezó a ir al mismo tiempo que la vista. ¡Oooh!, ¡cómo le dolía la condenada!, ¡qué malita se estaba poniendo! Estaba comenzando a sudar a lo bestia, por lo cual se quitó la capucha de la capa encantada de la cabeza; la de la túnica andrajosa de debajo no, que tenía el pelo verde y muy sucio…

Pegó un sonoro puñetazo a la puerta y bajó la vista al suelo, tosió, y la tos sonó cavernosa. Había pillado una buena.

- ¡Abrid, mierda! – exclamó con voz nasal - ¡abrid os digo!

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, hija mía?

Tempest pegó un bote en el sitio y se giró muy despacito en dirección a la voz que había hablado, a sus espaldas.

Se encontró cara a cara con un hombre vestido de arriba abajo con una túnica negra sencilla que la miraba con una tranquilidad tal que hubiera dejado pasmado al más pintado. Era bretón, de eso fijo, ¿humano, de piel clara y talla baja?, bretón por narices. Llevaba tonsura, luego era un eclesiástico. Perfecto, asco de curas, inoportunos como ellos solos…

Se le quedó mirando alelada durante un momento largo, lo que sin duda hizo que el sacerdote se pensara que estaba borracha o algo así, hasta que, tras otro sonoro estornudo que la obligó a limpiarse las narices por enésima vez, habló:

- Mire… estoy buscando a Jauffre, me han dicho que aquí podría encontrarlo, ¿tiene idea de dónde puede estar?

El hombre la observó con desconfianza, no era de extrañar, ver a una harapienta gritando como una verdulera a tu puerta no inspira demasiada tranquilidad a nadie, la verdad.

- Te referirás al hermano Jauffre, sin duda – respondió con voz serena a la vez que firme - ¿puedo preguntarte qué deseas de él?

_Joder, nos salió cura también el tal Jauffre_ – pensó intentando no poner una cara desagradable – _Y encima aquí tenemos al clásico curilla cotorro. Agh…_

- Es importante, tengo que hablar con él enseguida – replicó la chica, desviando la cuestión y tratando de no extender mucho más la conversación._ "Toda precaución es poca"_ había dicho Eidon, así que mejor no dar detalles innecesarios a gente innecesaria.

El problema es que el clérigo no parecía muy convencido ni con una argumentación tan pobre ni con el aspecto miserable de una encapuchada de la que apenas veía el rostro, que llevaba una espada al cinto y que bien podría estar fingiendo y liarla una vez entrase a la residencia.

- Oiga – comenzó Tempest tras toser de nuevo y tratar de no gritarle a aquel cura cansino que se fuese a la mierda – le puedo prometer que no estaría aquí dándole a usted la vara si no fuera verdaderamente importante que vea a Jauffre, tengo que hablar con él de un asunto en el que va en juego mucho… - y aquel hombre seguía sin bajar la guardia. Asco de curas. Se mordió la lengua y, al final, lo acabó diciendo – Por favor.

El religioso se la quedó mirando muy fijamente durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que, asintiendo, sacó una llave de entre los pliegues de su túnica, abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

- Pasa, hija mía – dijo – y siéntate un momento, llamaré al hermano Piner que podrá atenderte de inmediato…

Tempest musitó un "gracias" seco y el hombre se dispuso a subir el tramo de escaleras que había justo en frente a unos pocos metros nada más entrar.

La chica suspiró y decidió que esperaría de pie, en la mesa a su izquierda alrededor de la cual estaban las sillas había visto un cuenco con estupendas manzanas y no sabía si podría aguantarse las ganas… además que, como se sentara, sabía que de allí no la levantaba ni Santa Alessia en persona, no.

Al minuto bajó el mismo sacerdote de antes acompañado de otro de menor edad y mayor estatura, un imperial, que traía cara de vergüenza.

- De verdad, perdonadme, Prior Maborel, me quedé transpuesto… - se excusaba el cura joven con verdadero apuro – Os puedo prometer que no oí que llamaban a la puerta…

- Tranquilizaos, hermano Piner – replicó el bretón con suma calma – Simplemente procurad no volveros a dormir durante vuestras horas de estudio.

Y el otro hombre se puso rojísimo al tiempo que inclinaba humildemente la cabeza en gesto de asentimiento.

- Sí, Prior Maborel, disculpad mi torpeza.

_Toma castaña, el tío éste era el Prior… con razón es tan quisquilloso_ – pensó Tempest observando a los dos religiosos bajar e intentando parecer lo más entera posible pese al dolor de cabeza tan bestial que tenía y a las repentinas tiritonas que le habían entrado hacía escasos segundos.

- Disculpa la tardanza, hija mía, éste es el hermano Piner – le presentó el Prior una vez hubieron llegado a su altura – Por favor, cualquier duda que tengas, él te ayudará en todo lo posible. Espero sepas disculparme, pero tengo asuntos que atender en la capilla. Buenas tardes. – se giró en dirección al sacerdote imperial – Buenas tardes, hermano Piner.

- Buenas tardes, Prior Maborel – asintió el otro hombre, aún con vergüenza en la voz e inclinó la cabeza una vez más antes de que el religioso de mayor rango desapareciera tras la puerta.

Entonces se giró hacia Tempest, con mayor seguridad en la voz. La chica pudo observar que era infinitamente más afable que el Prior.

- Bueno – dijo entonces más animado – te ruego que disculpes la estupidez de éste sacerdote, muchas veces no sé ni en dónde me dejo la cabeza. – sonrió – Bien, te doy la bienvenida, buena ciudadana, al Priorato de Weynon, un retiro monacal dedicado a Talos y a los Nueve Divinos. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

_Alucinante, éste tío parece más un soldado que un cura._

Le cayó bien al instante.

- Pues… - comenzó, no teniendo ganas de repetirse y notando que otra ola de mareo le pegaba de pleno. El sacerdote la miró preocupado, dándose cuenta de que algo no andaba bien – Tengo que ver a Jauffre, lo antes posible, por favor. Es importante.

- Claro… - dijo el hombre observándola muy cuidadosamente. Parecía muy joven, estaba demasiado delgada y tenía aspecto de estar bastante enferma. Parecía tan frágil que temió que se cayera al suelo de un momento a otro – Debe estar arriba en la biblioteca. Te acompañaré.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Tempest con desgana, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y maldiciendo para sus adentros su dolor de cabeza por enésima vez.

El religioso la guió escaleras arriba, a la derecha, no tenía pérdida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó una vez llegaron arriba y le señaló a la chica el fondo de la sala, donde, en frente de un escritorio de madera estaba sentado un hombre de avanzada edad, leyendo – Tienes mala cara…

- Perfectamente – mintió Tempest rápidamente, no tenía tiempo para ésas cosas, no ahora – Hasta luego y gracias.

- Si necesitases cualquier cosa - comenzó a decir el hombre – házmelo saber, por favor.

- Gracias – repitió la chica asintiendo y dirigiendo sus pasos rápidamente hacia el hombre al fondo de la sala.

Cuando llegó, se paró justo en frente de él, al otro lado el escritorio y esperó. El hombre levantó unos segundos después la vista y cerró el libro con parsimonia.

- ¿Deseas algo? – inquirió cortésmente.

Y Tempest no se anduvo por las ramas, estaba demasiado hecha polvo para tonterías.

- Sí, te traigo un envío especial del Emperador.

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron como platos y dejó rápidamente el libro sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué sabes tú del Emperador? – exigió, claramente pillado por sorpresa.

- Sé que ha muerto, que lo han asesinado – declaró Tempest tranquilamente, la imagen frente a sí del intranquilo bretón, pues eso pensó que era por el acento, totalmente borrosa a su vista.

El hombre se puso lívido. La gente sabía que el Emperador había muerto… pero no los detalles de su muerte.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? – exclamó entonces echándose rápidamente hacia atrás con la silla - ¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?, ¡habla!

Ah… por Akatosh, aquel tipo le estaba empeorando el dolor de cabeza con sus gritos…

- Por favor, no chilles… – dijo cansinamente mientras se tambaleaba y los mareos eran cada vez peores, se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro – Te he traído… el Amuleto de Reyes.

Y él se levantó de su asiento, definitivamente queriendo saber de qué iba todo aquello.

- ¡Imposible! – dijo apoyando las manos sobre el borde del escritorio - ¡Eso no es cierto, no te creo!, ¡déjame verlo! – exigió extendiendo una palma en su dirección.

Tempest se llevó como buenamente pudo las manos al cuello y se desenganchó el collar del Amuleto mientras Jauffre fruncía visiblemente el ceño. Se lo entregó.

El hombre cogió presuroso la gema escarlata que la muchacha le ofreció y la miró de cerca un minuto entero.

- ¡Por Los Nueve! – exclamó mirando primero a la muchacha frente a sí, incrédulo, luego de nuevo a la joya en su mano - ¡sí que lo es!, ¡es el Amuleto de Reyes! – volvió sus asombrados ojos nuevamente hacia el rostro de ella - ¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

Se caía… se caía… Tempest se caía…

- Me llamo Hija de la Tempestad… o Tempest si lo prefieres – dijo a media voz, sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado y que la cabeza le iba a estallar – Y el Amuleto me lo confió un hombre bueno… un hombre bueno que murió defendiéndolo… Así que, por mí… os podéis ir todos a la mierda… ahora mismo, sí… coge el Amuleto y deja de gritar… Oooooh… qué mal estoy… qué mal…

Y Tempest ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando su cuerpo cayó a plomo sobre el enlosado de piedra. Tampoco tuvo noción de cuándo quedó todo en silencio.

La negrura a su alrededor la envolvió rápidamente entre sus brazos. Y ya no hubo más dolor.

* * *

…

_Silencio._

_Mucho silencio. Un silencio aterrador._

_Olía raro, muy raro. Metálico, sí, olía a metálico._

_Como si fuera…_

_ - ¿Nela? – inquirió con su dulce vocecita infantil – Nela, ¿estás ahí?_

_Avanzó un paso. Dos. Tres. Cuatro pasos. El silencio parecía querer asfixiarla, era demasiado, no podría soportarlo, quería salir de allí y llevarse a Nela consigo. Tenía mucho miedo, un miedo que no era capaz siquiera de entender pero que ahí estaba._

_¿Por qué estaba todo tan gris?, ¿por qué había tan poca luz en aquel lugar?_

_¿Por qué… olía de aquella manera? No le gustaba, definitivamente no le gustaba un pelo. Y quería llevarse a Nela de allí ahora._

_ - Nela, sal. Éste juego ya no me gusta – dijo con voz temblorosa - ¿Nela?, ¡que me enfado!, ¿me oyes? Ahora me enfado._

_Avanzó un poco más. Una puerta cerrada. Ella pegaba el oído a ésa puerta. Nada._

_Giraba el pomo. La puerta se abría y al otro lado sólo había una sala vacía idéntica a la anterior con otra puerta medio abierta en la pared opuesta._

_Con el ceño fruncido y con el corazón en un puño, se dirigía a paso vivo en dirección a la otra puerta por cuya apertura se colaba un pequeño haz de luz._

_Tomaba el pomo con su manita y abría la puerta del todo…_

_ - Estoy enfadada, Nela… - pero no terminaba la frase._

_Nunca terminaba aquella frase, nunca._

_Porque ahí estaba Nela, su Nela._

_Ahí estaba, tumbada de cara al cielo, con los brazos en cruz y las piernas separadas. Tenía los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos, mirando al cielo, también. Y tenía rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas suaves._

_No se movía._

_Y había sangre, mucha sangre. Nela tenía las piernas y la falda empapadas de aquella sangre._

_Había un hombre arrodillado sobre ella. Un hombre mayor. Y tenía las manos rodeando el cuello suavecito de Nela._

_Entonces se giraba hacia ella. Sonreía. Su túnica blanca también tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre._

_Aquel hombre se levantaba muy lentamente, sin perder la sonrisa. Su cabeza calva tenía una corona, una corona de cabellos grises._

_Pero ése hombre era malo, muy malo, no era ningún rey. Ésa corona no debería llevarla, los reyes eran buenos y aquel hombre era muy, muy malo…_

_Ella cerró la puerta de un portazo y echó a correr, correr, correr…_

_El hombre malo no la cogería, no, tenía que correr, correr, correr…_

_Oía cada vez más cerca los pasos de aquel hombre malvado, y ella no paraba de correr, correr, correr…_

_La puerta, la puerta estaba cerca, para salir, para gritar y pedir ayuda. Sólo tenía que correr un poco más. Correr, correr, correr…_

* * *

Tempest se despertó sudando como un pollo.

Le costaba respirar, tenía la garganta irritada y las fosas nasales taponadas. Tosió y la garganta le escoció horrores, no podía ni tragar saliva sin que el hacerlo le doliera.

Los ojos le latían y gruesas lágrimas venían a bañarle el rostro a raudales. Se mordió los labios y allí también encontró dolor ya que estaban secos y agrietados de haber estado respirando por la boca en vez de por la nariz.

La pobre, pese a estar tapada hasta las cejas con dos mantas estaba temblando como un flan. Puñeteras tiritonas…

Espera. ¿Mantas? ¿Eso que había debajo de su cabeza era una almohada…?

¿Una cama?, ¿estaba tumbada en una cama? Se estaba genial allí… todo tan suave y tan blandito… Ay, qué requetebién que estaba…

Pero espera, ¿de quién era ésa cama?, suya no, desde luego. ¿Entonces…?

- Está despierta – oyó que decía la voz de un hombre, y se le antojó tan lejana… probablemente tendría los oídos taponados también.

Tempest trató de enfocar la vista, y le costó un triunfo hasta que atinó a ver malamente el rostro de aquel curilla despreocupado, el hermano Piner, inclinado levemente sobre ella.

No, curas, no… ahora no… a tomar por saco con todos los curas del mundo mundial… Pasos apresurados le vinieron a informar de que su deseo no se vería cumplido, tendría curas hasta en la sopa. Y hablando de sopa, tenía un hambre…

La cara de Jauffre también se le apareció de repente en mitad de su campo de visión. ¡Curas no!, ¡más curas no!, ¡quería comer, comer sin ver curas!, comer ella sola y dormir… dormir más en aquella cama estupenda…

- ¿Puedes oírme, Tempest? – le dijo aquella cara de cura viejo llamada Jauffre – Has estado inconsciente dos días enteros.

- Tengo hambre – dijo ella, con la voz enronquecida por el catarro, muy bajito, muy bajito…

- ¿Qué?

- Que tengo hambre – repitió un poco más alto – Quiero comer.

Las caras flotantes de Jauffre y Piner se miraron un momento entre sí con expresión alucinada.

- Le traeré una sopa y fruta – dijo la voz del hermano Piner pese a que Tempest ya había dejado de verle. De hecho, no veía ya ni tres en un burro – Le vendrá bien comer, está en los huesos la pobre.

Oh, sí, por fin comería de una buena vez… que le trajeran manzanas, por favor, que le trajeran manzanas…

Oyó el sonido que produce una silla al arrastrarse por el suelo hasta que se detuvo a un lado de la cama. Venga, ya le iban a dar la murga…

- Tempest – le dijo la voz de Jauffre mientras éste se sentaba en la silla que había traído para hablar con ella.

Cinco segundos a la espera de una respuesta.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella al fin, con evidente molestia.

- No tengo intención de saturarte con preguntas ni un exceso de información por el momento – expuso Jauffre tranquilizadoramente – Tan sólo quisiera saber cómo te encuentras.

Tempest entornó los ojos. ¿Acaso no era más que obvia la maldita respuesta?

- Hecha mierda – fue su contestación.

No era una persona fácil, desde luego. Tenía genio y estaba muy hecha polvo, iba a ser una tarea ardua que confiase en él y diera respuesta a todas las preguntas que venía formulándose desde el mismísimo momento en que el Amuleto de Reyes le fuera entregado por aquella mano sucia perteneciente a aquella extraña muchacha.

¿Quién era ella?, ¿cuánto sabía?, ¿a quién se había referido cuando había dicho que le había sido confiado por "un hombre bueno que murió defendiéndolo"?

Tres meses. Tres meses desde la muerte de Uriel Septim y el Imperio parecía flotar a la deriva en manos del Consejo de Ancianos, que no había movilizado en absoluto al Ejército para buscar a los asesinos del Emperador y sus hijos, que querían ocultar los detalles de las muertes a toda costa, que se limitaban a parlamentar mientras las provincias se agitaban cada vez más… el Imperio se enfrentaba a una más que evidente crisis de Estado y el Consejo de Ancianos permanecía congelado mientras gobernaba con constante temor a las posibles revueltas del pueblo, ciñéndose únicamente a los asuntos meramente políticos y económicos sin prestarle demasiada atención a la elección del próximo sucesor al Trono.

Políticos, burócratas, no idealistas.

Y la gente necesitaba el ideal de la figura del Emperador, la gente necesitaba fe y apoyo espiritual. Sin eso, muy poco iba a durar el Consejo en el poder; se sucederían las protestas, el descontento se haría general y… la unidad del Imperio podía peligrar.

La tos cavernosa de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos. Durante el par de días que había estado inconsciente en la cama, con una fiebre tan alta que les hizo temer por su vida, había estado pensando seriamente el qué hacer con ella. Había traído el Amuleto, luego algo tenía que saber. Pero no tenía pinta ni mucho menos de tener más de dieciséis años.

Una niña. Una niña miserable y vagabunda debilitada por el cansancio y la inanición.

Le dio hasta pena observar cómo aquellos deditos descarnados, blancos como el papel, asían las mantas con fuerza mientras que los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados se fruncían junto a la nariz de duende en un claro intento por preservar algo de entereza y dignidad pese al lamentable estado en el que se hallaba.

La muchacha tenía arrestos. De otro modo, no habría sobrevivido a la primera noche guardando cama.

Hija de la Tempestad… el nombre le venía al pelo.

- Dime, Tempest, ¿desde hace cuánto que estás así? – le preguntó con sincera preocupación.

Ella resopló.

- ¿Te refieres a mi resfriado, a los días que llevo sin comer o a mi inmejorable aspecto de zarrapastrosa cochina y desaseada? – replicó ya un poco harta, no tenía ganas de hablar acerca de nada y ahí estaba aquel cura pelmazo dándole el tostón… oh, Akatosh, que le trajeran la comida ya y la dejasen en paz de una vez…

Su deseo se vio cumplido antes de que Jauffre decidiera seguir con aquella conversación sin sentido: el sacerdote imperial, Piner, se presentó en el cuarto sin decir agua va y vino a caminar alegremente hacia la cama de la convaleciente con algo que tintineaba a cada paso que daba…

- ¡Marchando una buena sopa, agua, pan y mucha fruta para nuestra pequeña ciudadana! – dijo agradablemente sentándose en el borde de la cama para ayudarla a incorporarse y ponerle una generosa bandeja sobre las rodillas – Recuerda: saborea la sopa y no te la tomes muy deprisa o se te quemará la lengua.

Como un padre, igual. El pensamiento casi la hizo sonreír.

Prácticamente a ciegas, Tempest tanteó la bandeja en busca de la cuchara para la sopa y, cuando la halló, casi le temblaba la mano al introducirla en el plato para después llevársela a los labios. Era el ansia, las ganas de comer de golpe; pero se contuvo, no tenía ninguna gana de vomitar después por comer deprisa, su estómago estaba demasiado empequeñecido como para poder soportarlo.

Sorbió la primera cucharada casi con veneración, dando gracias a los dioses por aquella maravilla con sabor a pollo, zanahoria, puerro, cebolla y patata. Hacía tantísimo que no probaba algo tan bueno que la saboreó muy despacio, llenándose a cada nueva cucharada las fosas nasales de aquel vaho estupendo.

Ahora sí podría decirse que la chica era feliz: estaba comiendo una sopa estupenda sentada en una cama estupenda, había un profundo silencio y, con lo hinchados que tenía los ojos, era incapaz de ver absolutamente nada, por lo que no era necesario que viera curas, no señor.

Los dos hombres, Jauffre y Piner, la observaban comer totalmente absortos. El primero dándole vueltas al tema del Amuleto, ansioso por que ella se decidiera a abordar el asunto; el segundo apreciando lo esquelético y demacrado del rostro de la muchacha, sintiéndose repentinamente muy protector con aquella criatura frágil y diminuta cuya existencia ya era de por sí todo un milagro.

Y ella siguió permaneciendo en el más absoluto silencio, comiendo muy despacio para que le sentara bien y no se desperdiciase ni una migaja de aquella cantidad de alimentos que, posiblemente, no viera juntos en una larga temporada. Masticó el pan moreno y la fruta muy suavemente, dejándose para lo último dos maravillosas manzanas crujientes y jugosas de ésas que tanto le gustaban.

Lo cierto es que dejó el plato limpio y un pequeño montoncito de unos muy mondados huesos de la fruta. La comida era sagrada para Tempest. Siempre.

El hermano Piner le retiró la bandeja de las rodillas, se marchó y ella se estiró para luego estornudar violentamente y volver a arrebujarse entre las mantas y hundir su cabeza en la almohada.

- Tempest… - comenzó de nuevo Jauffre, sin saber muy bien cómo tratarla.

- Está bien, lo pillo – le interrumpió la chica bruscamente con la voz ronca y estropajosa – Quieres saber cómo ha ido a parar a mis manos el Amuleto de Reyes, ¿no?

Directa al grano y sin rodeos.

- Si no te importa, sí – respondió Jauffre con evidente alivio en la voz.

Entonces ella se lo contó todo. Muy despacio, muy bajito, haciendo varias pausas para tomar aire amenizadas con alguna que otra tos o estornudo de por medio. Le describió al detalle las ropas rojas de aquellos brujos asesinos, las armaduras con máscara de plata invocadas. Le habló sobre Eidon, de cómo dio su vida por ella, del encuentro con el Emperador que había tenido lugar en la Prisión Imperial, de las últimas palabras de Uriel Septim… repitió todo cuanto había oído a ése respecto de labios del dunmer, que había identificado al culto que le perseguían como "Amanecer Mítico". Le habló también del Príncipe del Caos y de la Destrucción.

- Mehrunes Dagon – había dicho Jauffre al respecto, acariciándose pensativamente la barbilla – Un inveterado enemigo de todas las razas mortales. Ya estuvo implicado en el Complot de Jagar Tharn contra en Imperio. La verdad es que no me sorprende descubrir su mano detrás de éste desastre.

Tempest asentía con la cabeza. No es que supiera mucho en realidad acerca de la Historia del Imperio en general, por reciente que ésta fuera. Sabía, de haber escuchado conversaciones ajenas por puro aburrimiento, que hacía en torno a unos cuarenta años atrás el Emperador había sido suplantado por el traidor Jagar Tharn, un poderoso brujo, mientras él se pudría en algún lugar del Oblivion. Más tarde, el usurpador había sido desenmascarado y, gracias a la ayuda de Ria Silmane, que supuestamente era la aprendiz o algo así del propio Tharn, y de su misterioso protegido (un héroe sin nombre, edad u origen que, supuestamente, había sido elegido por los dioses para llevar a cabo tan noble tarea y bla, bla, bla…) habían logrado rescatar al Emperador y derrocar la tiranía del impostor.

Incluso había oído mencionar que una antigua elfa oscura, Barenziah, había tenido mucho que ver a la hora de destapar el engaño… el problema es que Tempest no sabía exactamente quién era ésta mujer ya que unos decían que era una reina y otros la tachaban de "prostituta lasciva sin un ápice de moral o decoro". Así que con eso andaba verde, verde.

Luego sabía que, años después, había ocurrido una especie de crisis o revuelta en Vvardenfell y, por último, los sucesos de la Deformación Oeste (que, francamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué consistían).

Mira, bastante era que una adolescente mendiga y medio analfabeta supiera todas éstas cosas. No se le pueden pedir peras al olmo.

- Lo curioso es que, por increíble que parezca, creo tu historia al pie de la letra – continuó hablando Jauffre – Sólo el extraño destino de Uriel Septim puede haberte traído aquí, no tengo otra explicación.

Tempest bostezó, todavía estaba muy reventada y la conversación le estaba comenzando a resultar verdaderamente tediosa. Quería dormir, sólo un poquito más… unas horitas, otra comida como ésta y un pañuelo para limpiarse los mocos y estaría como nueva y más que dispuesta a hablar de todo lo que éste hombre quisiera. Ella también tenía preguntas, muchas de hecho, pero ahora no le apetecía hablar de nada ni pensar demasiado ya que tenía la cabeza ligeramente embotada y ya le estaba empezando a doler otra vez de tanto pensar en lo que decía mientras le contaba a aquel bretón viejo pero incombustible su historia con pelos y señales.

- En cuanto a lo que has dicho sobre "cerrar las Fauces del Oblivion" – oyó que le seguía diciendo la voz de Jauffre a lo lejos – Tampoco yo tengo claro el qué puede significar esto. Al parecer… - y aquí hizo una pausa – el Emperador debió de percibir algún tipo de amenaza procedente del plano demoníaco del Oblivion. No obstante, el mundo mortal se halla protegido de los Daedra de Oblivion mediante barreras mágicas…

Pero decidió no proseguir al ver que la chiquilla se estaba quedando dormida otra vez.

- Perdóname – se disculpó el hombre – Soy consciente de que aún no estás del todo recuperada. – a eso obtuvo una tos por respuesta – He sido un egoísta. Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, descansa tranquila.

Tempest asintió levemente con la cabeza y un minuto después se quedó dormida.

El viejo bretón suspiró y se levantó lentamente de la silla. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, mucho de lo que preocuparse a partir de ahora con el extraño relato que acababa de escuchar de labios de aquella criatura, igualmente extraña.

Cogió la silla por el respaldo, dispuesto a llevársela a cuestas para hacer el menor ruido posible, y dirigió un último vistazo al rostro de Tempest.

La joven, inocente, sonreía en su sueño.

* * *

"_La leyenda y el mito no existen, tan sólo se tratan de mentiras engrandecidas que el paso del tiempo ha cubierto con poemas, biografías edulcoradas y polvo"._

_ - ¿Cómo el héroe anónimo del Complot de Jagar Tharn?_

"_Sí, mi querida niña, como él. O ella, ¿quién sabe?, también era una persona, debió de tener un nombre, como es lógico. Sin embargo la Historia ha decidido relegarle al anonimato. O tal vez él lo deseara… después de todo, que el mundo entero dependa de ti y de las decisiones que tomes no debe ser tarea fácil… nadie nace siendo héroe, nadie te alecciona al respecto, ése es un camino que la propia persona debe hallar por sí sola"._

_ - Bah, yo al menos no tendré nunca que preocuparme por eso, jamás seré una heroína…_

"_Eso no puedes saberlo, pequeña, el mundo da muchas vueltas y las cosas cambian, al igual que los corazones. La vida es un constante vaivén de sucesos, vida, emociones y sentimientos"._

_ - Vale, pues si yo fuera una heroína cambiaría el mundo. Haría que todos me escucharan, que me siguieran e hicieran todo lo que yo les dijera._

"_Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, no hay nada tan afilado como una lengua demasiado larga ni nada tan poderoso como la mente humana. No dudes un instante que has venido a éste mundo con un propósito definido y que, si así lo estimasen los dioses, te convertirías en su instrumento de la noche a la mañana sin apenas darte cuenta"._

_ - Yo no sería el instrumento de nadie. Seguiría siendo yo y seguiría haciendo lo que me diera la gana._

"_La voluntad divina es retorcida. Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que se puede desear aquello que, más tarde, sabes que odiarás con toda tu alma. En semejante tesitura tienes dos opciones: plegarte a los designios de otros y amar lo que odias o… revelarte en contra de todos y de todo y permanecer siempre en el ojo del huracán"._

_ - Me quedo con la segunda._

"_No te lo recomiendo"._

_ - ¿Por qué?_

"_Porque así es como yo fui perdiendo muchas cosas a lo largo de la senda de mi existencia"_

_ - ¿Como por ejemplo tu ojo?_

"_Por ejemplo, jovencita, por ejemplo"._

* * *

Pasaron los días y Tempest, poco a poco, fue recuperándose de su catarro a base de mucho reposo y abundante comida caliente tres veces al día, cantidad que no había comido en su vida tan de seguido.

Casi comía con miedo, no creyéndose su buena suerte y sabiendo que aquello no duraría para siempre, temiendo agrandar su estómago y que, una vez volviera a la calle, pasaría una temporada horrible hasta que volviese a reducirse y pudiera aguantar varios días sin comer sin sufrir demasiado.

Piner, el curilla imperial, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que estuviese cómoda: la dejaba dormir todo lo que le diera la gana, le traía cantidades ingentes de comida, ahuyentaba a Jauffre cuando éste se ponía demasiado pesado preguntando más de la cuenta, era amable y simpático con ella…

Inclusive, le prestó una de sus túnicas blancas monacales cuando Tempest estuvo lo bastante fuerte como para salir de la cama y darse un baño.

- La limpieza lleva la santidad, la comodidad… y el buen olor, sobre todo el buen olor – le había dicho el imperial, siempre amable y sonriente, señalando su harapiento vestido de fieltro lleno de manchas de sudor y polvo – Y ya va siendo hora de lavar eso, ¿no crees?

Tempest le había mirado con cara de vergüenza, consciente de lo sucia que iba y del estado de desgaste de su ropa. No tenía ni para comer… como para, encima, estarse costeando una muda de ropa de recambio.

No muy segura, se había metido en una habitación cerrada de la segunda planta, donde poder tener un poco de privacidad, y se había desnudado a toda prisa para zambullirse en el enorme barreño con agua caliente y jabón que Piner la había ayudado a preparase.

Anduvo cosa de una hora en remojo como los garbanzos hasta que las yemas de los dedos se le arrugaron. Había estado frotándose a conciencia y se sintió miserable al ver que había dejado el agua de color gris al salir.

Cuando salió con la túnica puesta y la ropa sucia en mano, el hermano Piner se echó a reír nada más verla, le sobraba tela por todos los lados: las mangas le estaban larguísimas, el faldón le arrastraba por el suelo varios centímetros y las hombreras las llevaba caídas.

En resumidas cuentas: le estaba enorme.

Pero al hombre le parecía la cosa más encantadora del mundo, le parecía una niña pequeña con la carita fruncida de fastidio mientras trataba de lidiar con las mangas, doblándolas para poderse manejar mejor. Y sus ojos enormes sumados a su corta estatura contribuían a dar ésa impresión.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención (y no fue el único ya que Jauffre más tarde se quedaría con una tremenda cara de asombro al verla) fue el color de su pelo.

Sabía que era inusual cuando llegó, pero ahora que estaba limpio, el contraste era significativo.

Lo tenía verde, sí, pero no verde oscuro como había pensado al principio y que, además, era un color más o menos normal para la raza orca. No. Su verde era un verde llamativo, muy vivo, brillante y que daba muchísimo el cante.

Era bonito, eso sí, pero tener un cabello tan llamativo era una mierda, y máxime para una chica tan joven que no sabía ni defenderse con la espada. Era perfectamente comprensible que la muchacha optara por llevar una capucha encima a todas horas que lo ocultara de la vista y así pudiera pasar desapercibida.

Lo llevaba largo hasta las caderas y se lo había trenzado desde la raíz a las puntas de una manera tan elaborada que sorprendía en una mendiga.

Ella resopló, ignorando lo evidente de su color de pelo y arrugó la nariz.

- Parezco un pato mareado – dijo agitando los brazos cómicamente mientras intentaba no tropezarse con los bajos de la túnica blanca.

Piner le cogió la ropa sucia de las manos mientras seguía riéndose. La verdad es que en los pocos días que había estado allí le había tomado cariño a la chica. Era tremendamente divertida, irónica, bastante hiperactiva y tenía muchas cosas de chiquilla.

Y él siempre había querido tener un hermano menor al que cuidar. Su padre había muerto joven y su madre jamás había vuelto a casarse, como resultado era hijo único.

Tempest era lo más cercano a una hermanita pequeña que había tenido nunca, y no le hubiera disgustado que se quedase a vivir con ellos. Sin embargo, el hermano Jauffre parecía tener otros planes para ella.

Planes que no le gustaban demasiado a juzgar por la expresión del viejo bretón cuando la asaltaba a preguntas, ya no sobre el Amuleto de Reyes, si no de su pasado, de si tenía antecedentes penales, de quiénes habían sido sus padres y de por qué una chica tan joven andaba deambulando por el mundo sin rumbo fijo y sin protección de ninguna clase. Ella no sabía responderle en muchas ocasiones, daba datos muy vagos, decía que era una suerte de mendiga errante y que la naturaleza no le asustaba, que no tenía ni pajolera idea de quiénes eran sus padres ni el día verdadero de su cumpleaños, que sabía hacer Camaleón básico y que le gustaban mucho las manzanas.

Retazos sueltos que no abarcaban toda una vida, pero sí decían bastante de su personalidad. Era Tempest, ni más ni menos, con un corazón puro y fuego verde en las venas. Una pequeña diosa mortal que aún permanecía en la fase primigenia del gusano, comenzando a tejer apenas el capullo de la crisálida en la que más adelante evolucionaría.

La juventud es hermosa, siempre es hermosa, y aquella niña era la encarnación de la mismísima belleza que otorga la pubescencia: inquieta, curiosa, inconformista, en ocasiones estridente, buena, inocente, gruñona, adorable… No tenía nada de oscuro como parecía pensar Jauffre, era una personita como otra cualquiera a la cual la vida no le había situado en la mejor posición… pero ni ella parecía amargada o infeliz ni albergaba maldad en su interior.

¿Entonces por qué tantas preguntas?, ¿por qué tanta insistencia sobre el mismo asunto?

Piner meditó cuidadosamente todas éstas cosas y lo único que acertó a comprender es que el destino de aquella joven vendría a separarse de ellos pronto, muy pronto; y eso provocó que, durante un breve instante, mirase fijamente a Tempest con tristeza mientras ésta seguía a lo suyo, bailoteando en círculos torpemente con aquella toga de monje enorme mientras cantaba desafinadamente la misma canción una y otra vez.

**"_Vuela, vuela… ¡por el cielo va! _**

**_Aquel que surca las montañas, el Cliffracer, siempre en el camino está. _**

**_Vuela, ¡vuela tan alto…! _**

**_Lo pierdes de vista en un solo salto. _**

**_Vuela, vuela…"_**

* * *

"_Nerevarine."_

_ - ¡Ése fue el héroe de Morrowind!, ¡la reencarnación de Nerevar!_

"_Así se le conoce, en efecto. Veo que esto de la Historia te gusta."_

_ - Es más interesante que ver crecer la hierba._

"_Observo con agrado que tienes un excelente sentido del humor."_

- "_La vida tiene más de un sentido, y uno de ellos es que puede llegar a ser, en ocasiones, todo un chiste", eso me dijiste ayer._

"_Ah, ¿eso dije? Parece ser que los años me están trastocando un poco la cabeza… pero por eso no te preocupes, aún me queda suficiente terquedad para combatir la llegada de Sheogorath."_

_ - ¿Sheogorath?, ¿y quién es ése?_

"_No seas ignorante, niña. Sheogorath es el delirio, la locura en sí; el más travieso de los príncipes daédricos, su reino alberga una amplia variedad de artistas, lunáticos y psicópatas. Si Sheogorath decide que le apetece quedarse con tu mente más te vale andarte con ojo… sin caer en la paranoia, no quisiéramos correr la misma suerte que el bueno de Ravate, ¿verdad?"_

_ - Vale, y ahora supongo que me dirás entonces quién es Ravate, ¿no?_

"_No, pequeña, eso te lo dejo a ti, cuando sepas leer y tengas la dicha o la desgracia de que el libro "Los mitos de Sheogorath" caiga en tus manos, averiguarás quién era… o es Ravate."_

_ - ¡Pero eso no vale!, ¡yo no sé leer!_

"_Ah, el que algo quiere algo le cuesta. Si deseas tener el poder de las palabras necesitarás un maestro que te las enseñe."_

_ - Vale, ¿te ofreces voluntaria, vieja?_

"_Por ahí vamos bien, enana."_

* * *

A lo largo de las dos semanas siguientes, Tempest ya estaba más que curada y ayudaba en todas las tareas cotidianas a Piner con renovado entusiasmo: barría, ayudaba a tender la colada, aprendió a cocinar… bueno, a medio cocinar, unos pocos platos relativamente sencillos, hacía las camas y se ocupaba de que su nuevo amigo no se quedase dormido durante sus horas de estudio.

Incluso ayudaba al Prior Maborel, siempre con su eterna cara de acelga, a mantener la capilla en buenas condiciones, con lo cual Tempest siempre conseguía algún que otro sombrero de seta seca que llevarse al buche.

La vida era buena, los días transcurrían apacibles para la joven imperial, que había superado en cierta medida su aversión inicial a los tres sacerdotes del Priorato de Weynon… aunque ello no quisiera decir, ni de lejos, que dejaría de tenerles asco a los curas en general, ni hablar, aquellos tres eran una excepción, nada de curas. Curas caca.

En realidad, salvo por el asunto de llamarse "hermano tal" o "hermano cual", a Tempest le parecía que no estaba viviendo con curas en realidad, aquella era buena gente, pero buena de verdad; sin vicios, devotos creyentes, caritativos, trabajadores, humildes… y no iban de perfectos por la vida y admitían sus fallos.

Seres con conciencia, seres humanos… muy diferentes de lo que ella conocía tan bien, del lado oscuro de la miseria… del skooma, de los bajos vicios… y de ésos niños, ésos niños solitarios que no sobrevivían.

Tempest no solía pensar mucho en ello, pero nunca lo olvidaba; olvidarlo hubiera sido el peor insulto que hubiera podido lanzar contra todos ésos niños, niños de los que ella había sido parte. Niños que no habían tenido la suerte de nacer con rasgos inusuales como ella.

Ella tenía mucha suerte, mucha, y ahora estaba viviendo momentos de felicidad. Formaba parte de una vida colectiva y tenía un amigo que la cuidaba, como hacía tantos años desde aquello…

Ne'Quinla.

Por eso mismo se alarmó cuando, a la catorceava noche desde que se levantase de su convalecencia, vio a su perdida amiga khajiit en sus sueños. Caminaba hacia ella, despacio, sin hacer ni un solo ruido como era su estilo, le miraba a los ojos con los suyos de un verde intenso, la pupila sesgada y blancas pestañas de nieve, brillando como dos orbes de fuego glauco en la oscuridad, y le hacía gestos de que se levantara inmediatamente.

Si Ne'Quinla decía que había que despertar es que se avecinaban cambios. Cambios importantes.

Que fueran buenos o malos ya era otra cosa.


	3. Cap nº 3

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 03: _D__onde el cielo es siempre rojo._

* * *

Rollo, verdadero rollo repollo. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de madera de una posada bastante penosa a la que había ido a parar tras una jornada de nada más y nada menos que casi diez horas caminando (sin contar los descansos) por el Camino Negro con la intención de bordear por el oeste el Lago Rumare y, por consiguiente, la Ciudad Imperial, seguir por el Camino Dorado hasta la población de Skingrad, atravesarla, y llegar finalmente a su destino: Kvatch.

Con el ritmo que llevaba llegaría como máximo en tres días, ya lo tenía todo planeado y no se iba a gastar ni la mitad del dinero que le habían dado para el viaje: ochenta y cinco septims.

Era mucho dinero, demasiado, casi hasta daba miedo llevar tanta pasta encima, y a ella no le hacía falta todo éso con la cantidad tan ingente de suministros de agua y de comida que llevaba encima; sólo le faltaba por decir que la mochila abultaba más que ella...

Afuera ahora hacía un frío que pelaba y estaba granizando. Decimosegundo día del mes de Estrella Vespertina, Middas. No estaba mal, había conocido inviernos mucho peores en los que, más por salud que por otra cosa, había tenido que detener su vagar errante de un lado para otro para enfocar su itinerario entre las ciudades de Bravil y Leyawiin donde, si bien los inviernos eran a base de lluvias y el clima de humedad general se te metía hasta en los huesos, al menos ni nevaba (y si lo hacía era en ocasiones muy puntuales) ni había ésas pedazo de inundaciones que aquejaban a poblaciones mayormente situadas al nordeste como Cheydinhal.

Y Anvil, desde luego, no era una opción muy inteligente para pasar el invierno: costa a mar abierto y aguas revueltas que traían como consecuencia más cantidad de embarcaciones que no podían levar anclas. Y éso incrementaba la población marinera en gran medida.

A Tempest no le gustaban demasiado los marineros, la mayoría eran unos guarros borrachos con los dientes picados, que parecía que el único agua que sus cuerpos tocasen fuera la del mar y que, por descontado, estaban más salidos que el pico de una mesa. Ya tuvo el año pasado que lidiar con uno que iba especialmente mamado y que insistía en que ella era su "dulce dama de Wayrest" con la que debía "culminar sus aspiraciones en la vida" que consistían en casarse y echar el polvo de su vida con el que engendraría a la próxima generación de navegantes alcoholizados.

La verdad es que lo recordaba ahora y casi le parecía hasta graciosa la anécdota: dar tumbos de un lado para otro con el tipo ebrio detrás rogándole que fueran hasta la capilla para hacer de ella una mujer honrada (literalmente, sus propias palabras) y que mañana mismo le iría a comprar el anillo, que lo juraba por lo más sagrado.

De hecho, habían acabado en la propia capilla de Dibella con ella intentando salir de aquel lío lo más educadamente posible diciendo que tenía catorce años (y los aparentaba, de hecho, aunque no los tuviera), con un muy desconcertado sacerdote alegando que él no casaba a una menor de edad, y con un marinero llorando a moco tendido pidiéndole que le esperara un año más hasta que ella fuese mayor y se pudieran casar. Aquel día pasó una vergüenza increíble. Ahora lo veía con algo más de condescendencia, pero no quería repetir.

- ¿Qué tal una habitación? - oía que le estaba diciendo en ése momento la posadera de aquel lugar donde estaba, una altmer algo coqueta que respondía al nombre de Nerussa - ¿o tal vez prefieras algo de vino? Es bastante tarde y seguramente estés cansada y sedienta...

Dioses, mira que era pesadita. Ya le había dicho que no una y mil veces, que no quería una habitación (diez monedas, Akatosh, diez monedas por dormir en un saco a ras del suelo en una habitación donde seguramente olería a humanidad y a moho) y que sólo se estaba guareciendo del temporal y que le juraba que no iba a darle problemas de ninguna clase. Para éso estaba allí el vigilante imperial sentado junto al fuego con una jarra de cerveza en la mano y con un brillante espadón de plata al cinto.

Su plan era quedarse sobada en la silla y arrebujada en su manta al amor de la lumbre. Vamos, lo que se dice dormir bajo techo de gratis. Pero allí se ve que no colaba: la alta elfa se estaba empezando a poner insistente y el vigilante había comenzado a estar más atento, con la vista fija en ella. Si no se tomaba algo podrían liársela entre los dos.

De todos modos sonaba lógico, la mujer quería sacar adelante su negocio.

- Vale, vale, vale – gruñó Tempest de mala gana - ¿tienes aguamiel nórdica o similar? Que no sea muy fuerte y que esté rico.

Había dicho aguamiel nórdica como podría haber dicho cerveza argoniana, nunca había probado el alcohol salvo cuando le habían dado pan mojado en vino de comer. Pero como había oído que calentaba el cuerpo y que sabía bien, pues bueno... si era algo suavecito tampoco le disgustaría mucho tomarse un vasito o dos.

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Aguamiel nórdica? Tener tengo, pero... ¿no te gustaría más una copa de vino? Tengo de todas clases y de distintas cosechas. - en ésto que pareció orgullosa cuando afirmó – De hecho, no encontrarás otro lugar con una variedad tan notoria en cuanto a carta de vinos a lo largo y ancho de Cyrodiil, si no de todo Tamriel, me atrevería a decir.

_Qué exagerada_ – pensó la chica tentada de hacer rodar los ojos en clara muestra de su escepticismo. Ya no solo es que la señora elfa le estuviera dando la murga con que bebiera algo, ¡es que encima le estaba diciendo el qué tomar! Jolín, qué tipa más pelma...

- Está bien – concedió, cansada de lidiar con ella y con ganas de que la dejase amodorrarse tranquilamente en la silla de una vez – Ponme algo de vino que esté bueno, que no sea muy fuerte y que tampoco sea muy exquisito. Mi bolsa no está lo que se dice boyante si entiendes a qué me refiero.

Decir mentirijillas funcionaba bien, le quitaban a uno de muchos apuros.

- Oh, sí, sí, claro – dijo la mujer altmer rápidamente al tiempo que se marchaba para volver casi inmediatamente con una botella y dos copas de cristal, parecía de veras entusiasmada – Te presento un Tamika de hace seis años – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Dicen que la cosecha del 427 no fue especialmente destacable; pero créeme cuando te digo que éste vino tiene un buqué magnífico, digno de su sabor: suave, dulce pero no empalagoso, con un tacto que es casi aterciopelado al paladar... una maravilla así merece una copa de cristal enfriado, no una vulgar jarra de peltre. - ilustró mientras sirvió media copa con una delicadeza y una maestría que Tempest no había visto en su vida y que la hicieron sumergirse en las palabras de la alta elfa como si se hallara en presencia de algún tipo de sacerdotisa que la estuviera introduciendo al ritual de la catadura de vino. Era alucinante.

La joven imperial tomó la copa con inseguridad y miró a la mujer frente a sí preguntándose si ella consideraría que estaba cogiendo bien el cristal.

Cuando fue a probarlo, oyó la voz de la altmer decirle casi con veneración:

- Imprégnate de su aroma antes de probarlo, beber un buen vino no es sólo degustar con la lengua, es deleitarte con los cinco sentidos. Debes admirarlo, su color, su tonalidad... oír el sonido que produce al precipitar en la copa, olerlo, notar su tacto con los labios y, finalmente, empaparte de su sabor... no hay nada igual.

Tempest lo olió, agitó delicadamente el líquido en la copa tal y como se lo vio hacer a Nerussa, que se había servido a su vez la otra copa, que presentaba el cristal opaco, como helado. Un pequeño lujo que seguro vendría aparte del pago del vino en sí.

No tuvo tiempo de sentir envidia y de arrepentirse por tacaña porque, una vez completado todo aquel proceso, procedió a probarlo apenas un poco, tal y como se le había aconsejado, y descubrió que la mujer tenía toda la razón: el vino era una verdadera maravilla, tan lleno de matices, tan rico... un pequeño trago te llenaba la boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De pequeña siempre había considerado que los comentarios que había oído acerca de la catadura de vinos eran una soberana memez, una pijada propia de las clases pudientes que podían permitirse perder el tiempo bebiendo líquidos que debían de saber a zumo y que, según ellos, eran la repera.

Pero no, había estado completamente equivocada y sabía reconocerlo. Aquella simple acción de degustar un vino en condiciones era un pequeño placer que merecía la pena experimentar al menos una vez en la vida, y más si se tenía la oportunidad. Y ella había tenido la suerte de ir a dar con una experta en la materia.

- Qué bueno – expresó encantada – Yo no sabía que... bueno, nunca había bebido alcohol antes – confesó avergonzada y ligeramente ruborizada gracias al calor de la chimenea y al licor.

Nerussa sonrió amablemente y alzó su copa con elegancia.

- Entonces propongo un brindis por un comienzo impecable – sugirió mientras le llenaba a la chica la copa de nuevo a la mitad. - Te acabas de iniciar en el mundo del vino con la misma finura que una joven de familia bien, felicidades.

- Gracias – musitó Tempest levemente abrumada mientras alzaba la copa intentando imitar el juego de muñeca que había maniobrado la elfa.

Y brindaron. Movieron, percibieron y bebieron.

Sin embargo, a Tempest le bastó una media copa más para comenzar a reírse como una tonta. Tuvo suerte de que la posadera no fuera ninguna desaprensiva que la intentase colar más consumiciones para luego tener que pagarlas. Era una mujer de bien y que disfrutaba con los vinos y todo lo relativo a ellos; y había encontrado en la joven una escucha perfecta. Por lo tanto, siguió hablando.

- Ciertamente, soy bastante aficionada a coleccionar todas las clases de vinos que sean dignos de mención en todo Tamriel. – declaró emocionada.

La chica la observaba con aire soñador, de repente se sentía tremendamente receptiva, encontrando sumamente interesante todo lo que ésta mujer le decía sobre los vinos y su arte.

- Sin embargo – añadió la elfa entonces, pensativamente – hay una añada que se me resiste: el llamado Vino Sombrío. Oh, cuánto me gustaría añadirlo a mi colección...

- ¿Y no tienes ni una botella de ése vino que dices? - inquirió Tempest con sincera preocupación.

Nerussa suspiró.

- Ni una, querida, ni una. Y no creas que no me complacería tenerla... - en ésto que la observó cuidadosamente, meditándolo un instante – Vaya, éso me da una idea... Tú... la verdad es que tu aspecto me sugiere al de una aventurera, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eh? - Tempest, en mitad de su mundo de colores, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería aquella mujer con el comentario de que ella parecía una aventurera.

A ver, ¿una aventurera de ésas de correr aventuras? Pero... si no tenía ni coraza ni botas ni casco ni espada ni... hombre, sí, espada ahora sí que tenía, pero... bueno, también Jauffre le había dado un peto de cuero blindado que llevaba puesto debajo de la túnica gris nueva que le habían regalado... ¿lo habría notado aquella altmer?, ¿acaso con éstos pocos elementos uno ya tenía aspecto de aventurero...? Sonaba bien...

- Te diré qué – le propuso Nerussa de repente – Si puedes conseguirme seis botellas de Vino Sombrío estaré encantada de comprártelas a buen precio. - y al ver la cara de asombro de la joven, prosiguió muy emocionada – Todo lo que sé es que se pueden encontrar en las numerosas ruinas de lo que antaño fueran los fuertes imperiales dispersos por toda la provincia de Cyrodiil. Según tengo entendido – añadió bajando la voz con aire de confidencialidad – éste vino es tan poco común porque se ha fabricado en una remesa muy pequeña. Lo fabricó un alquimista que, a su vez, es vinatero. ¡Además de su increíble sabor, la magia que contiene el vino concede temporalmente al que lo bebe la visión del Ojo Nocturno! - susurró estremeciéndose de puro deleite – El vinatero lo hizo especialmente para los soldados de la Legión destinados a los fuertes que iban a permanecer activos durante mucho tiempo. Es ideal para mantener calientes a los centinelas y ayudarles a ver mejor en la oscuridad. Ingenioso, ¿verdad?

Tempest asintió asombrada no ya por la historia ni las propiedades del susodicho Vino Sombrío, si no por el hecho de que, así a lo tonto, le acababan de hacer un encargo, una misión por cumplir si le apetecía y con una buena recompensa si tenía éxito.

Parecía sacado de un libro, de uno de ésos poemas épicos que hablaban de héroes y aventureros que llevaban a cabo grandes hazañas que luego eran ampliamente reconocidas por el público general y... bueno, quizás no a ése extremo, sólo era buscar una clase de vino raro en fuertes abandonados... que seguramente estarían infestados de bandidos, de fantasmas o, peor aún... de trasgos.

Y no le molaban un pelo los trasgos, parece ser que teniendo cinco años se escapó no se sabe cómo del orfanato en la Ciudad Imperial y acabó metida en una cueva llena de aquellas alimañas cerca de una de las salidas de las alcantarillas en el islote.

A los bichos seguramente les debió de hacer gracia tener una niña humana como mascota y no se la comieron.

Tempest recordaba vagamente que la cueva olía muy mal, que los bichos olían también muy mal y que comían ratas asadas; hacían ruidos muy raros, chillaban para comunicarse y a la bruja chamán, una de las pocas hembras que recordaba haber visto allí, le gustaba hacerla bailar y que chillase como ellos.

No supo el tiempo que estuvo allí chillando con los seres aquellos, durmiendo entre pilas de cráneos y comiendo carne de rata. Tal vez un mes, tal vez unos pocos días, pero una batida de limpieza de la Legión Imperial barrió la cueva de arriba abajo de trasgos. No quedó ni uno vivo.

A ella la devolvieron al orfanato tras comprobar que nadie había denunciado la desaparición de una niña pequeña. Aquel tipo de negligencias eran normales, los críos del orfanato no eran de nadie y a nadie les importaba una mierda si desaparecían o se los llevaban; menos dinero que gastar en ropa y comida y más para el bolsillo de los funcionarios públicos. Así de fácil.

Si te abandonaban a la puerta del orfanato, tus padres morían y no tenías más familia o te encontraba la Legión Imperial, entrabas en el hospicio.

En caso contrario, y aunque fueras huérfano, podías vivir tranquilamente en las calles, que nadie se iba a preocupar en mandarte de vuelta. A la Guardia Imperial les importabas un carajo y al resto de respetables ciudadanos del Imperio también.

Por éso, dos años después, se volvió a fugar, ésta vez conscientemente, del orfanato junto a Ne'Quinla y nadie hizo nada. Nadie se preocupó, nadie las buscó y a nadie le importó ver a dos criaturas famélicas pidiendo limosna por la calle.

Aquello había sido mejor en realidad que vivir en el asilo, donde pasaban hambre y frío igualmente añadiéndole a éso la odiosa costumbre de la regenta de azotar a los críos con una vara flexible cada vez que llegaban tarde a las clases de educación básica (por no decir de educación cero patatero), hacían algo mal o no se aprendían bien la lección. A Ne'Quinla le había tenido especialmente manía por ser más rebelde que los demás y por ser khajiit. Así que cuando ésta le comunicó que planeaba fugarse, ella, la niña anónima del pelo verde decidió que no podía ni quería vivir sin su Nela y se marchó con ella.

Fue una decisión feliz, quizás no acertada, pero feliz. Y ahora Ne'Quinla no estaba aquí para buscar vinos con extrañas propiedades por fuertes abandonados. Ahora estaba ella, Tempest, asombrada por la misión que le acababan de adjudicar, pensativa por todo lo que había recordado en un momento y algo entontecida por el licor. Quería irse a dormir a no mucho tardar, que por la mañana, con la primera luz, se tendría que ir a patita hasta Skingrad y necesitaba estar descansada.

Por éso mismo dijo que sí, que si encontraba una botella de ésas que ya se la traería, que qué tarde era, que necesitaba repasar su itinerario hasta Kvatch donde iba a recoger a un hermano de la congregación (y ésto último no era del todo mentira en realidad) y que buenas noches. Pagó las copas, que no le salieron muy caras, y sacó su manta para caer a plomo un rato después mientras el vigilante de la Legión Imperial terminaba su ya quinta cerveza de aquella noche.

* * *

_- Tenemos que hablar, Tempest..._

_- Lo suponía, he abusado mucho de vuestra hospitalidad y no está bien. Me marcharé mañana temprano con la primera luz del día._

_Había sido gracioso, la cara del viejo Jauffre no podía haber mostrado mayor grado de asombro._

_- No... no hombre, no, ¡por Los Nueve, muchacha! - había exclamado – Nos agrada enormemente tenerte entre nosotros, Tempest. En realidad no te haces idea de hasta qué punto eres grata y necesaria aquí, no tienes más que preguntar a cualquiera de los hermanos. Incluso Eronor está encantado de que le ayudes a diario aunque no sepa demostrártelo... No, joven, no queremos que desaparezcas. He venido a ti por otras razones, Tempest, razones en relación al futuro del Imperio._

_Ah, el Imperio. Vuelta a empezar con el mismo tema de siempre._

_- Jauffre – le había dicho ella – Te he contado todo cuanto sé a ése respecto, no entiendo qué más quieres que te diga. No puedo darte información que no poseo. Creo que más bien deberías hablar con ése Baurus, el Cuchilla que protegía al Emperador; probablemente él te pueda dar mayor detalle de todo cuanto ocurrió allí..._

_- Lo sé todo, Tempest – decía el viejo con aire tranquilizador – Mandé una carta a ése joven pidiéndole todos los detalles pertinentes y confirmó lo que tu amigo Eidon te dijo: los responsables de la muerte de Uriel Septim son los seguidores del culto daédrico en honor a Menhures Dagon, el Amanecer Mítico. De hecho, el asesinato ya es oficialmente público y el Consejo de Ancianos ha movilizado a la Legión Imperial y ha puesto al corriente del asunto al Archimago Hannibal Traven del Gremio de Magos en la Universidad Arcana para que los apoye y actúe en consecuencia enviando magos de batalla que rastreen hasta la más mínima pista de éstos asesinos fanáticos._

_La chica entonces le había mirado sin decir nada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿no estaba ya todo bajo control entonces? ¿Qué tenía ella ahora que ver en todo aquel embrollo?_

_- Espera. Dices entonces que has hablado con Baurus – había razonado - ¿Cómo es posible que un soldado de élite coja y decida hacerle caso así de buenas a primeras a un sacerdote de Talos? ¿Tan fácil es hablar con ésa gente?, porque yo también quisiera hablar con él sobre Eidon..._

_- No te precipites, chiquilla – le había advertido Jauffre con ésa tranquilidad suya tan característica a la que se había acabado habituando en el tiempo pasado viviendo en el Priorato de Weynon – Y aquieta la lengua antes de ceder a la impresión que te hagas de una persona a simple vista. Las apariencias engañan y yo mismo no soy una excepción a ésa regla, Tempest, porque yo soy el Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas. Servimos al Emperador y al linaje de los Septim. Talos es nuestro protector._

_Y al ver la cara que había puesto la chica, Jauffre se había echado a reír._

_- ¿Te extrañas de encontrarme aquí? La discreción es nuestro lema. Sólo unos pocos de nosotros tenemos el honor de servir públicamente en la Guardia Imperial._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un guardaespaldas del Emperador, el jefazo de todo el cotarro nada menos, y yo aquí llamándote de "tú"?_

_Oportuna y discreta como ella sola._

_Lo bueno es que Jauffre ya la conocía y, pese a todo, gozaba de un excelente sentido del humor pese a su posición y a su edad._

_- No sería digno de ostentar el título de Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas si me dejase llevar por la soberbia, Tempest, un sensei debe saber en todo momento que la clave del mismo saber proviene de la ignorancia. - había dicho el viejo bretón enigmáticamente - Siempre mi sabiduría y experiencia serán pocas y siempre puedo aprender hasta del más joven e inexperto._

_- ¿Qué es éso de "sensei", Jauffre?_

_- Es una palabra Akaviri para llamar "maestro". Discúlpame joven, siempre me olvido de que no todo el mundo puede entender el idioma del otro continente._

_- ¡¿Has estado en Akavir?! - había preguntado Tempest patidifusa y repentinamente emocionada - ¿Cómo es?, ¿viven ahí razas como las del Imperio o es cierto lo que dicen de los hombres-mono y los hombres-serpiente?_

_- ¿Los Tang Mo y los Tsaesci? - Jauffre se había llevado la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo – Los primeros te puedo asegurar que existen, y muchos han pisado Tamriel, lo creas o no... pero de los segundos no te sabría decir, muchacha, nunca vi signo alguno de su existencia ni creo que mi espada podría medirse con los aceros legendarios de los Lores vampíricos Tsaesci. - y había desviado bruscamente la cuestión, evidentemente incómodo con el rumbo de la conversación – No nos desviemos del asunto, Tempest, tienes la virtud de arrancarme de la memoria historias extrañas._

_- Llámalo curiosidad._

_- Una curiosidad demasiado exacerbada puede ser peligrosa, sin duda. – había murmurado el Gran Maestro para reanudar su hilo de diálogo y reordenarse las ideas en la cabeza – Te he hecho llamar, joven, porque necesito que me hagas un favor. Un favor que hará mucho bien para el Imperio y que sólo requerirá de tu tiempo. Necesito que viajes, Tempest._

_- ¿Que viaje?, ¿a dónde? - había inquirido la chica._

_- A la ciudad de Kvatch, al sur de aquí. – había dicho el viejo muy seriamente – Debes ir allí y encontrar al heredero de Uriel Septim, el último de su linaje._

_- ¿El heredero de Uriel? - se recordaba a sí misma preguntando, extrañada - ¿Quién es?, ¿y por qué está en Kvatch en lugar de la Ciudad Imperial?_

_- Su nombre es Martin. Es sacerdote en la capilla de Akatosh, en Kvatch. - le había explicado Jauffre - Soy uno de los pocos que conoce su existencia. Hace muchos años, serví como capitán de los guardaespaldas de Uriel. Una noche, Uriel me llamó a sus aposentos privados. Allí había una cesta con un bebé, un niño, que estaba durmiendo en aquel momento. Uriel me ordenó que lo llevara a un sitio seguro y yo no dudé en obedecerle sin cuestionar sus motivos. Nunca me contó nada acerca del bebé, pero yo sabía que era hijo suyo. De vez en cuando, me preguntaba por la salud y los progresos que hacía el niño. - y se había puesto repentinamente rígido, casi pálido - Sabiendo ésto, Tempest, debes encontrarlo de inmediato. Si el enemigo está enterado de su existencia, como parece probable, corre un tremendo peligro._

_Tempest también había temblado de sólo pensarlo. Sin Heredero no había Imperio, y sin Imperio no había unidad. La guerra de poderes sería sólo cuestión de tiempo. Y ella no quería pasar por el mal trago de una guerra civil._

_Pero todo había ido tan rápido... no podía negarse ya que aquella gente la había tratado muy bien y se habían ocupado de ella en su enfermedad. Incluso le habían regalado ropa nueva, comida y dinero._

_Por unos días de viaje inocuo no pasaría nada, ¿verdad?_

_Al fin y al cabo, se lo habían pedido educadamente y no sería muy difícil traer a un manso cura hasta el Priorato de Weynon._

_¿Verdad...?_

* * *

Verdad era que hacía un frío increíble. Incluso yendo hacia el sur.

Mal auguraba Tempest las cosechas de ésta temporada con un viento norteño tan bestia.

_Dioses, si no fuera porque en mi vida he pisado Skyrim, me atrevería a decir que éste va a ser un invierno al más puro estilo nórdico. En Bruma se les tienen que estar congelando las ideas._

Nada que el viejo Ongar no pudiera contrarrestar a ritmo de botellín, desde luego.

Mira que ella había estado veces en Bruma y había visto hombres y mujeres nórdicos para dar y tomar y, aún así, seguía asombrándose de aquella gente, la mayoría paletos llegados de pueblos perdidos de la mano de Kynareth, de ojos fríos, puño férreo y corazón ardiente, rubios como la miel y con un pedazo de acento de aquí te espero.

Los nórdicos, con diferencia, eran la raza humana más intrigante de todas. A Tempest le hubiera gustado ser una mujer nórdica, así hubiera zurrado a más de un petardo mañanero en Waterfront cuando era pequeña.

Éso y que ahora estaría pegando zancadas por el Camino Dorado, no pasitos de pitiminí de imperial canija.

Éste ya era su tercer día de marcha y la impaciencia de Tempest por alcanzar Kvatch era más que evidente. Caminaba a paso vivo con la nariz colorada, mordisqueando una manzana (¡ay, las manzanas!) mientras iba de señalización en señalización, no teniendo muy claro el camino exacto a tomar para ir a la ciudad de destino.

Que ella recordara, rara vez había pasado por Kvatch precisamente por hallarse fuera de el camino habitual, por estar situada cuesta arriba y porque aquellos parajes eran muy solitarios, territorio a campo abierto para los salteadores de caminos.

Kvatch era una ciudad muy próspera, muy rica, pero geográficamente mal situada. Al menos para las rutas de comercio y los peregrinos.

_**"****Kvatch, ¿a dónde te "vatch"?**_

_**Por éstos recovecos en el camino que atravesar,**_

_**no eres una ciudad fácil, Kvatch.**_

_**Mis pies se cansan de tanto caminar,**_

_**y mi ánimo de tanta cuesta que empinar. **_

_**Estoy cansada y a un sacerdote he de encontrar..."**_

La rima fácil a Tempest se le daba de miedo. Especialmente cuando se trataba de decir tonterías variadas.

Sin embargo, pronto dejó de cantar y de componer odas a las chorradas cotidianas cuando lo notó.

Fue a subir más cuesta, al ir a girar a la derecha, donde el cartel indicaba claramente que la ciudad estaba siguiendo un camino empinado que Tempest sabía que iba en zigzag.

No era nada en particular, sólo...

_Akatosh... no me digas que va a haber tormenta..._

El aire estaba cargado, de éso no cabía duda; cargado, con nubes y con electricidad estática que hacía que a Tempest se le pusieran los pelillos del brazo de punta.

Espera, ¿electricidad? ¿Una tormenta eléctrica en pleno invierno?

Tempest siguió ascendiendo.

Y llegó un punto en que la electricidad flotante le alborotó la trenza bajo la capucha haciendo que el cabello cobrara vida propia y se expandiera en todas direcciones una vez se descubrió la cabeza para tratar de arreglar aquel desbarajuste.

Anduvo cosa de diez minutos peleándose con aquella locura verde hasta que consiguió volver a peinarla de un modo medianamente decente. Se puso de nuevo la capucha, y de éstas cosas que miró al cielo.

Y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veía cuando procesaron una vorágine de nubes rojas en espiral que parecía devorarse a sí misma surcada por relámpagos distantes de color púrpura cuyo rugido sonaba amortiguado y en eco.

_¿Pero qué coño...?_

Aquella visión le sobrecogió, inconscientemente, el ánimo. No es que no hubiera visto puestas de sol que bañasen el cielo y los caminos de tonos cálidos y rojizos... es que aquello rozaba la exageración.

Y se percató más adelante, al llegar a un saliente rocoso, de que lo que sus ojos contemplaban no era ninguna puesta de sol.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en malas espinas o similar ya que, repentinamente, algo impactó a gran velocidad contra ella y la tiró al suelo.

Cuando se repuso del golpe y fue a levantarse, unas manos de dedos largos la asieron de los hombros y la levantaron bruscamente del suelo. Una vez en pie, comenzaron a zarandearla.

- ¡Venga! ¡Corre mientras haya tiempo! ¡La Guardia todavía se mantiene en el camino pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que los dobleguen! - oyó que le gritaban cerca del rostro con voz atiplada.

Tempest entonces enfocó la faz dorada de un muy aterrorizado altmer que continuaba asiéndola por los hombros y la miraba fijamente como a la expectativa.

Aquello la descolocó.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¡Por la sangre de los dioses!, no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- ¿Saber el qué?

- ¡Una horda de daedra arrasó Kvatch anoche! Al otro lado de las murallas había portales que brillaban. ¡Puertas al mismísimo Oblivion!

¿Daedra?, ¿Oblivion? Oh, bendito Akatosh...

- Espera... ¿de qué va todo ésto? - acertó a preguntar la chica, desconcertada como se hallaba en aquel instante.

El alto elfo parecía severamente alterado.

- Había una criatura enorme... - murmuró distraídamente, sus ojos sin ver a la joven que tenía delante, completamente ido de la realidad - Algo salido de una pesadilla... se arrojó sobre las murallas... lanzando fuego. Había una horda a su alrededor... todos matando...

Oh, joder... aquello no estaba dentro de sus parámetros... aquello no iba incluido en el plan.

El Oblivion... ¿sabía acaso aquel elfo loco lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Y si simplemente estaba colocado? El azúcar lunar y el skooma, además de acelerar los procesos neurológicos, también producían alucinaciones.

- Oye... ¿tú estás seguro de todo éso? Me refiero a que... bueno... ya sé que una pipita de azúcar te puede molar de vez en cuando, pero...

El hombre entonces volvió a la realidad y la miró fijamente, indignado.

- ¡No estoy drogado! - replicó ofendido - ¡Ve tú misma a verlo! ¡Kvatch es una ruina humeante! Somos todo lo que queda, ¿me entiendes? ¡Todos los demás están muertos!

Aquello iba de mal en peor.

- ¿Quiénes quedáis?

- ¡¿Estás ciega?!, ¡¿acaso no ves el campamento delante de ti?!

Tempest desvió la vista del rostro del alto elfo y se percató, para su horror, de que a veinte metros de ellos se alzaban los techos de lona de varias tiendas de campaña.

La chica apreció que había apenas una docena de personas en el supuesto grupo superviviente y que, efectivamente, todo el mundo parecía confuso y asustado.

Entonces se fijó en las ropas del elfo, que aún no la había soltado, y en su semblante: llenos de cenizas y demacrados.

Muy mal tenía que estar un altmer para presentar aquel aspecto, sin duda.

Tempest se humedeció los labios y preguntó, intentando no empezar a ponerse nerviosa.

- Y... ¿cómo se supone que habéis escapado de la ciudad?

- Fue Savlian Matius... y algunos de los otros guardias... ayudaron a que algunos escapáramos... nos abrieron paso justo a través de las puertas de la ciudad. Savlian dice que puede mantener la carretera... - en ésto que pareció recordar algo hasta que su mandíbula empezó a tensarse horriblemente y, con una mueca de horror, soltó a la joven - No... ¡no!, ¡no le creo! ¡Nada puede detenerlos! ¡Si lo hubieras visto, lo sabrías...!

Miró a ambos lados como si fuera un conejo pendiente del siguiente movimiento del lobo para salir huyendo.

- ¡Yo me largo de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Llegarán de un momento a otro, te lo aseguro! ¡Corre mientras puedas!

- Pero...

Tempest no acertó a acabar la frase que iba a decir cuando tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no ser nuevamente arrollada en el momento en que el altmer decidió salir despedido a la carrera como alma que lleva el Diablo sin mirar atrás.

La chica observó consternada alejarse corriendo a aquel infeliz y giró la cabeza en dirección al improvisado campamento, indecisa.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?, ¿sería verdad que la ciudad había sido atacada?

Y, de ser así, ¿quién había sobrevivido?

Debía, por lo menos, preguntar dónde estaba el sacerdote Martin por allí. Con suerte estaría con los habituales de su iglesia dando apoyo espiritual (para éso servían los curas, ¿no?) y lo único que tendría que hacer sería llevárselo lo antes posible al Priorato de Weynon; no podía volver a Jauffre con las manos vacías.

No, no podía. De hecho, no _debía_ volver sin nada.

Entonces se puso manos a la obra y le buscó; preguntó a todas y cada una de las personas en el asentamiento temporal que habían organizado allí y nadie supo decirle con seguridad si el tal Martin estaba o no entre ellos o dentro de las murallas de la ciudad.

- ¿El sacerdote?, no creo que lograra salir de la ciudad. Muy pocos lo conseguimos. - le dijeron - Es posible que Savlian Matius sepa algo más. Él tiene a su cargo la Guardia de la ciudad que defiende el campamento.

Todo el mundo parecía empeñado en guiarla hasta el tal Savlian Matius, todos hablaban de él como si fuera la única persona capaz de dar sentido a toda aquella locura.

Le indicaron que debía subir la colina, camino a Kvatch, hacia los parapetos y trincheras, donde el cielo aún era más rojo.

Tempest entonces corrió. Corrió como no creyó hacerlo nunca. Corrió sin pararse a reflexionar absolutamente nada, sin cuestionarse si estaba poniendo en riesgo su seguridad y sin otra meta que encontrar al dichoso cura y salir pitando de allí.

Al terminar de subir la colina, el corazón se le detuvo y un sudor frío comenzó a perlarle la frente cuando la imagen que saltó a traición ante sus ojos le hirió la vista.

Kvatch estaba en llamas.

Y frente a las puertas de la ciudad, sostenido entre dos pilares de roca volcánica semejantes a protuberancias arácnidas surgidas de las entrañas de la mismísima tierra, rodeado de un halo de fuego rojo como la sangre, como un ojo que todo lo observara, chispeando frente a un puñado de soldados armados había un enorme portal a otra dimensión.

Tempest se quedó paralizada observando aquella monstruosidad surgida quién sabe de qué pesadilla y no acertó a oír los gritos, ni a oler la sangre, ni a fijarse en los cadáveres carbonizados a su alrededor.

En aquel momento, la mente de Tempest voló muy lejos fantaseando con el deseo de despertar de aquel mal sueño.

Pero no despertó.

* * *

**_Nota de la a_**_**utora:** ¡Gracias!, ¡infinitas gracias a ésos tres comentarios del mes pasado que me han dado el aliciente que necesitaba para continuar con mi historia!_

_Es que, vamos a ser sinceros, si no te comentan no te motivas y lo dejas correr... lo dejas correr y tu historia al final acaba siendo una colección de screen-shots escritos en tu ordenador cuando te da el venazo. La historia ésta la llevo fraguando mucho tiempo y tengo página y páginas escritas de trozos sueltos de lo que correspondería al capítulo... te pongo por caso nº 12. Si tengo apoyo sigo un orden más lineal, si se me entiende lo que quiero decir._

_Gracias de nuevo a Deefth, a AyleidGirl (tu comentario me encanta, y me gustaría que me aclarases el porqué Tempest iba teniendo trazas de Mary Sue. Es importante porque va a haber romance y todo éso y no quiero pecar de cursi o de previsible) y a AmorfousThing._

_Si me comentáis y me decís en qué fallo o lo que más os gusta de mi historia os lo agradecería un montón, me encanta que me pregunten cosas y que me hagan críticas constructivas para mejorar._

_Un saludo ^^_


	4. Cap nº 4

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 04: _Desde el Infierno._

* * *

_- ¡Hermanita!, ¿dónde has estado? ¡Te dije que no te movieras de aquí!_

_- Es que me aburría estarme quieta..._

_- ¡Me da igual!, ¡si tu hermana mayor te dice que no te muevas, pues no te tienes que mover!_

_Nela siempre se enfadaba mucho cuando no le hacía caso. Ella sabía que lo hacía por su bien, pero es que éso de estarse quieta..._

_- No me gusta jugar a éso, ¡juguemos a otra cosa! - exclamaba ella riéndose alborozada y dando saltitos como los bichitos ésos que eran tan grandotes y tenían las patas largas._

_- No es un juego, hermanita – decía la pequeña khajiit con su voz de minino encantador, incapaz de ser tomada en serio más de tres segundos seguidos – Los mendigos son malos, ya te lo dije, y no me gusta que andes cerca de ellos._

- "_Ni tampoco de los hombres" - había recitado ella, aprendidas de memoria las lecciones tan valiosas de Nela sobre la naturaleza mortal – Siempre me dices éso, pero nunca me explicas por qué._

_Y Nela, ¡ay, Nela!, ponía ésa cara de gatito extraviado tan dulce, tan desamparada... con aquellos ojos verdes enormes incrustados como piedras preciosas en la triste carcasa de su rostro demacrado y flaco._

_- Y también siempre te digo que es mejor que no lo sepas, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí._

_- Pues ya está._

_- Pues no lo entiendo._

_- Pues no lo entiendas._

_¡Qué manía con no decirle las cosas! Jamás entendía los secretos de los mayores ni ése afán por guardarlos tan celosamente. Parecía como si todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo en no responder a sus preguntas y en darle sólo información a trozos. ¿Así cómo iba a aprender?_

_Se acordaba también de los secretos de la regenta del orfanato, de su manía persecutoria por cambiarse el color del pelo a rubio teniendo ella el pelo blanco y de ése vestido rojo tan bonito que se ponía para bailar sola y cantar con voz de pito cuando pensaba que nadie la observaba._

_También estaban las otras mujeres que llevaba a su cuarto. Unas amigas muy raras y mucho más jóvenes que ella con las que se abrazaba y se daba besos en la boca._

_De las pocas veces que salían a jugar al patio, en una de ésas vino un hombre joven que se saltó la valla y fue derecho a la regenta para agarrarla del cuello y zarandearla compulsivamente mientras gritaba palabras raras como "leñadora" o "tortillera", alegando que no se volviera a acercar a su hermana o le partiría las piernas._

_Ella no entendía por qué aquel hombre decía ésas cosas si ni la regenta cortaba árboles ni les hacía nunca de comer una triste tortilla de huevos de kwama._

_Ésa semana en el orfanato habían recibido más azotes de los normales._

_Y Nela la que más._

_- Vámonos – oía que le estaba diciendo la niña khajiit en aquel momento – He conseguido algo de dinero y hoy podremos comernos un bocadillo de jamón y manzanas muy rojas y muy ricas – añadía con una sonrisa gatuna._

_- ¡¿Manzanas?! - exclamaba ella alborozada - ¿Manzanas de las de verdad, de las que crujen y tienen mucho agua?_

_- Sí, manzanas de las buenas - asentía Nela dulcemente – Pero antes tienes que quitar ésa cara de boba y despertarte un poco, hermanita. Estás en las nubes._

* * *

- ¡CUIDADO!

El grito que casi le perfora los tímpanos fue seguido inmediatamente de la sensación de ser tirada al suelo y de un peso metálico oprimiéndole el pecho.

Cuando logró centrarse y entender el qué había ocurrido, el hombre que la había apartado de la trayectoria de una bola incandescente le cubrió la cabeza con los brazos cuando ésta impactó contra uno de los parapetos de madera improvisados para resistir el ataque daedra y lo voló en pedazos.

El autor de tal demostración de magia de Destrucción Elemental era nada menos que una desagradable criatura que Tempest no había visto en su vida: pequeñajo, peludo, bípedo, parduzco, de enormes orejas puntiagudas, con cola y un encantador juego de garras, pezuñas y dientes en sierra capaces de cortarle a uno la piel a tiras en menos de cinco minutos.

Su salvador, un hombre imperial de tez tostada y ojos pequeños que si no rozaba los cincuenta poco le quedaba, se levantó del suelo de un impulso y cargó como un lunático contra aquel ser, espada en mano, hasta que lo redujo a cuchilladas a un montón de carne sanguinolenta mientras la cosa chillaba y pataleaba como un cerdo rabioso a las puertas del matadero.

Tempest se levantó del suelo sabiendo que con el golpe se habría hecho un buen chichón, corrió a esconderse detrás ya no de un parapeto, si no de una roca de tamaño mediano, soltó su mochila de viaje y sacó de su cinturón la daga élfica de Eidon, que le temblaba en las manos como si toda ella se hubiera transformado en un flan.

Oyó pasos en su dirección y agarró el mango del arma con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en las palmas de las manos. Estaba sudando tan a lo bestia y había tanta electricidad en el ambiente que temió por un momento electrocutarse sin querer.

- ¡Tú, civil! - oyó que le decían a su derecha - ¡Este lugar no es para ti! ¡Vuelve al campamento enseguida!

La chica alzó la cabeza y contempló de nuevo al hombre que la había salvado momentos antes. Estaba de pie frente a ella, con los brazos en jarras y parecía enfadado.

- ¡¿Qué diablos era ésa cosa...?! - atinó la joven a decir con la voz afónica.

- Mejor será que vuelvas al campamento. No se sabe cuándo saldrán más de ellos de ese diabólico Portón de Oblivion. - le dijo el hombre en tono de reprimenda, como un adulto regañando a un niño que se ha pasado de listo.

Tempest se humedeció los labios.

- Busco a Savlian Matius – dijo.

- Yo soy Savlian Matius – replicó el hombre secamente mientras le daba una mirada crítica – Vas muy aseada, tú no formas parte de los supervivientes del campamento, ¿verdad?

Tempest negó con la cabeza.

- Acabo de llegar – explicó – Pregunté en el campamento qué pasaba y la gente está muy asustada. Me dijeron que una horda de daedra invadieron la ciudad y arrasaron todo. Esperaba que estuvieran borrachos, pero ya veo que no.

El imperial enarcó una ceja.

- Bien – suspiró tendiéndole la mano y ayudando a la chica a que se levantara – Ahora que ya has visto el panorama te sugiero que vuelvas inmediatamente al campamento y estés atenta a los caminos por si ves algún jinete de la Legión Imperial que pueda prestarnos ayuda. He perdido muchos hombres aquí y los que han entrado en ésa cosa no han regresado. - la miró muy serio - No sé cómo cerrar el Portón, pero tiene que poderse, porque el enemigo ha cerrado los que abrieron durante el ataque inicial, tal vez con un destacamento más numeroso podríamos hacer una incursión a gran escala.

- Pero... ¡necesito saber dónde está el Hermano Martin! - exclamó la muchacha apretándole la mano con fuerza - ¡He venido hasta aquí por él!, ¡es de suma importancia que le encuentre!

Savlian Matius calló un momento.

- ¿Te refieres al sacerdote? La última vez que lo vi dirigía un grupo hacia la capilla de Akatosh - murmuró pensativamente - Si tiene suerte, estará atrapado ahí dentro con todos los demás, seguro... al menos de momento. Si no la tiene...

Tempest le miró desolada. Oh, dioses, tendría que entrar en la ciudad y ponerse a buscar a un maldito cura del que no sabía siquiera si seguía con vida.

- Necesito entrar en Kvatch – expuso – Hay que sacar a ésa gente de allí – mintió ya que su único objetivo era sacar al tal Martin de ahí – No podemos dejarles morir a su suerte.

Sin embargo, el truco no coló.

- ¡¿Entrar?! - exclamó Matius como si le estuviera hablando a una loca - ¡¿Cómo se supone que vas a entrar con un Portón al Oblivion abierto delante de las puertas?!

- Tiene que haber alguna manera... ¡no podéis quedaros simplemente defendiendo unas trincheras que se caen a pedazos! - clamó la chica desesperada - ¡Vuestra ciudad se ha ido al cuerno!, ¡hay que sacar a la gente y avisar a la Legión! - insistió.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

- ¡No podemos dejar que los daedra salgan y se repartan por la provincia! - gritó indignado - ¡Quién sabe lo que pueden hacer si no los contenemos! - en ésto que pareció calmarse un poco hasta que Tempest observó la rabia contenida en su mirar - Mi casa... ¡Maldita sea, mi casa en llamas...! ¡Soy el primero que no soporta tener que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada! - escupió airado - No estábamos preparados para esto. Salieron de la nada. Eran tantísimos... Ojalá pudiera contraatacar... pero no podemos abandonar la barricada hasta que el Portón de Oblivion esté cerrado. Lo siento.

Y Tempest le observó alejarse de ella para tomar posición y seguir defendiendo la ruina que aún recordaba como su hogar. No había nada que hacer, aquel tipo no la ayudaría a entrar en la ciudad y, mientras seguían esperando refuerzos de la Legión Imperial, Martin podría morir ahí dentro.

El último heredero del linaje Septim achicharrado o empalado por la espada de un daedra.

Tempest se agachó inmediatamente cuando otra bola de fuego le pasó rozando por la cabeza y observó desde su posición a la Guardia de Kvatch (o lo poco que quedaba de ella) reducir a dos de aquellas repelentes criaturas chillonas que acababan de salir del Portón.

Con más miedo que decisión rebuscó en la mochila de viaje hasta dar con la capa de Camaleón de Eidon. Tragó saliva, tenía una idea... una idea que era un auténtico suicidio en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero estaba desesperada, y la desesperación puede llegar a hacer que tomes medidas extremadamente insólitas a la hora de la verdad. Se la puso y, aún con el puñal élfico en la mano, se aproximó a Savlian Matius, que había vuelto a hacer pedacitos a otro de aquellos bichos.

- ¡Voy a entrar! - exclamó la chica cuando llegó a su altura.

Savlian Matius y sus hombres se giraron desconcertados.

- ¡Por Los Nueve! - exclamó Matius - ¿Aún sigues aquí?

- ¡He dicho que voy a entrar! - repitió ella más para autoconvencerse que otra cosa - ¡Prométeme que si logro cerrar el Portón sacarás a ésa gente de allí!

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

- ¡Prométemelo! - insistió ella.

Y Savlian Matius asintió, sobrecogido por las intenciones de la chica.

- Si cierras el Portón entraremos en la ciudad – prometió – No obstante te aviso que he enviado hombres a través del Portón para ver si podían encontrar una forma de cerrarlo y no han regresado.

- Me arriesgaré. - declaró la chica.

- Bien – dijo él - Si puedes entrar, averigua qué les ha pasado. Si están vivos, ayúdales a terminar el trabajo. Si no, mira a ver el qué puedes hacer por tu cuenta. Todo lo que puedo decir es: buena suerte. Si vuelves con vida, te estaremos esperando. - añadió.

La chica asintió, se arrebujó en la capa encantada, se cubrió el rostro con la capucha y corrió, daga en mano, hacia el centro del Portón.

Lo atravesó de una vez con el cuerpo entero y fue como atravesar un espejo, sólo que al revés: la que sintió su alma fragmentarse fue ella.

* * *

…

_Zumbido._

_Estaba subiendo de volumen, dentro de sus oídos, dentro de ella._

_Latía en su pecho, pero era como si su propio corazón fuera un simple zumbido, un órgano ácrono a aquella magnitud dimensional._

_Su cabeza... su mente... Cuerpo y mente se hallaban escindidos en aquel instante. ¿Habrían muerto aquellos soldados al intentar atravesar una puerta hacia lo desconocido que te volvía loco...?_

_..._

* * *

En el momento en que sintió que sus pies pisaban tierra firme, Tempest abrió los ojos.

Y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Ante ella se alzaba una llanura volcánica plagada de hierbajos grises y coronada por un cielo tormentoso, rojo como la sangre, cuyos relámpagos semejaban venas de un enorme sistema arterial surcando el tejido de un organismo de pesadilla.

Avanzó unos metros, temblorosa y obligándose por fuerza a dar cada paso, por aquel mundo en rojo y gris que presentaba hostilidad por cada rincón donde se mirara: rocas grises y afiladas cortaban a cuchillo la configuración del paisaje, sospechosas plantas que se mecían sin que ninguna clase de viento soplara por aquel páramo desolado, postes de algo que semejaba madera hundidos en la tierra estéril ostentaban cráneos humanos atados en la punta que iban indicando a Tempest el camino a seguir.

Tan pendiente iba mirando a ambos lados del camino que se tropezó con algo hasta que casi se come el suelo, al observar más de cerca con qué había tropezado se puso lívida del susto cuando sus ojos reconocieron tendida en el suelo la figura carbonizada de lo que otrora fuera una persona.

Dejó atrás aquella cosa y avanzó con suma cautela, pegada a las rocas para que el efecto del Camaleón avanzado la confundiera a la vista con el gris plomizo de las piedras, procurando no hacer ni un solo sonido y siempre con la daga élfica en mano. Más adelante encontró una suerte de menhires o tótems de piedra gris perla adornados con una especie de escritura roja en vertical que refulgía sobre la superficie rocosa; éstos le indicaban a su vez un camino a seguir de frente en dirección a unas enormes puertas de hierro que no tenían mucha pinta de querer abrirse.

Las puertas en cuestión se hallaban custodiadas por un par de aquellas criaturas gritonas que había visto en las barricadas y Tempest supo que sería una temeridad ir hacia un camino bloqueado donde ésos bichos le podrían cerrar el paso y merendársela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A ver, tampoco es que fueran muy grandes, pero lanzaban bolas de fuego; y fuego sobre la tela de su túnica significaba convertirse en un bonzo, así de fácil.

Torció hacia la izquierda silenciosamente y siguió caminando. Había dos caminos posibles y, simplemente por proximidad a las puertas de hierro, eligió el de la derecha. Había visto de lejos lo que semejaba a una torre oscura y casi prefería meterse en un edificio antes que quedarse a campo abierto, expuesta a quién sabe qué.

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡muérete de una vez! - la sobresaltó una voz y se preparó para salir corriendo cuando vio que la amenaza no iba para ella.

Al contrario, desde la piedra detrás de la cual se había escondido nuevamente pudo observar a un hombre, un imperial por lo que parecía, ataviado con la que supuso que era la cota de malla de la Guardia de Kvatch, que estaba intentando deshacerse de uno de aquellos bichos chillones que tenía unas garras especialmente largas.

Le apuñalaba y la cosa aquella no dejaba de chirriar y de dar zarpazos a diestro y siniestro hasta que el hombre logró, finalmente, hundirle la hoja de su espada en el cuello flaco y pellejudo.

Haciendo palanca con el pie, el imperial sacó su espada de la criatura y resopló. Tempest decidió entonces quitarse la capucha de la túnica de Camaleón y, saliendo de su escondite, caminó hacia el tipo con la daga baja.

- ¡Gracias a Los Nueve! - exclamó el hombre, primero cogido por sorpresa cuando vio a la pequeña figura de la muchacha caminar en su dirección, después aliviado al ver que era tan humana como él - Nunca pensé que volvería a ver otra cara amable... - resopló - ¡A los otros... se... se los llevaron a la torre!

- ¿Eres de la Guardia de Kvatch? - preguntó ella cautelosamente, manteniendo una segura distancia con el hombre.

- Sí, sí... - asintió el hombre nerviosamente - El capitán Matius nos envía para intentar cerrar el Portón. Nos han tendido una emboscada... nos han atrapado y... subyugado.

- Yo he venido para probar otra cosa – admitió ella – Si luchar abiertamente no da resultado como estoy viendo, tal vez pueda uno infiltrarse sin hacer ruido y ver cómo cerrar ésto – explicó - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

El hombre la miró detenidamente.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? - inquirió de golpe - ¿Cómo te has metido en éste lío?

- Mi edad no importa – replicó ella repentinamente molesta de haber sido tomada, evidentemente, por una cría – Dime sólo cómo debo proceder para cerrar ésto.

- ¿Honestamente?, ni idea – contestó el hombre bastante desconcertado - Yo he conseguido escapar, pero los otros están esparcidos al otro lado de ese puente. Han llevado a Menien a la gran torre y no sé qué hacer... no me puedo ni acercar con todos éstos diablillos achaparrados pululando por aquí, le hacen a uno la vida imposible lanzando ésas malditas bolas de fuego. Oh, Divinos... cómo odio la magia...

Tempest se rascó la nariz.

- ¿Cuántos bichos de ésos hay?

- No sé... quizás diez – dijo el hombre, cortado por la tranquilidad con la que la chica le estaba haciendo todas aquellas preguntas – Se suben a las colinas y ruedan rocas enormes para aplastarte o siguen tirando bolas de fuego sin que les puedas alcanzar... Hace un rato casi me matan de ése modo.

- Intentaré que no me vean entonces – murmuró ella e hizo ademán de seguir su camino cuando el hombre la agarró por el brazo.

De tan asustada como estaba y con los nervios a flor de piel, Tempest se zafó violentamente del agarre y se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial del sorprendido hombre imperial, que sólo pretendía detenerla, no hacerle daño.

- ¿A dónde vas, muchacha? - preguntó él, desorientado por la actitud hostil de la joven – No me digas que piensas en serio que puedes llegar a la torre...

- Si no hago ruido aún tengo una oportunidad – replicó ella – El capitán Matius está fuera y necesita teneros a todos disponibles. Mejor será que vayas a ayudarle.

- ¿El capitán sigue en la barricada? - preguntó asombrado - Creía que yo había sido el único que escapó con vida... - la observó un momento, sopesando en si dejarla ir sola. El brillo eléctrico que vio en sus ojos no le dejó lugar a dudas – De acuerdo. Intentaré salir de aquí e informaré al capitán de lo que está sucediendo... Que los Divinos te protejan. - sonrió.

- A ti también – se despidió Tempest para, rápidamente, ponerse de nuevo la capucha de la túnica encantada y seguir con su dinámica de ir pegada a las rocas.

El hombre salió corriendo hacia la salida y la joven sintió sus piernas flojear hasta caer de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a sí misma.

Acababa de dejar marchar a quizás la única persona que podría escoltarla hasta la torre y éso la llenó de unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar de rabia por tonta y de miedo por lo que aguardaba tras ésas puertas.

Hizo de tripas corazón y, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga, se levantó otra vez y siguió caminando. Pasó una enorme puerta que también estaba cerrada hasta llegar a una titánica columna cincelada en espiral que no sujetaba nada.

El Oblivion parecía casi una tierra por la que hubiera pasado un huracán a juzgar por la cantidad de ruinas, muros resquebrajados y puentes reventados que daban directamente al mar de lava que se extendía infinito en el horizonte rojo, bordeando las zonas de tierra como una constante amenaza burbujeante y caliente que podía tragarse todo aquello de un momento a otro si subía la marea.

Tempest contemplaba todo ésto asustada y mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba por si algún diablillo de ésos la veía y se le ocurría empezar a tirarle cosas. Miraba también el suelo, recelosa de las grietas de magma solidificado que se adivinaban entre la roca.

Repentinamente, algo la agarró con fuerza de los codos y de las piernas y se entrelazó por su cintura y su cuello: una de aquellas sospechosas plantas con vida propia acababa de atraparla.

Tempest no gritó, segura de que, de hacerlo, vendrían los diablillos y harían chica a la parrilla con ella. Intentó forcejear y las extensiones de aquella planta apretaron más fuerte. Intentó relajarse por ver si así soltaba y, en lugar de éso, la asquerosa planta se le metió por el cuello de la túnica y por la parte de abajo, pasando por donde ningún ser humano o vegetal debería tocar sin su permiso.

Aquello la cabreó y, de un tirón, mordió a la planta donde primero pilló y consiguió que ésta se retrajera y la soltara. Sabía a rayos.

Definitivamente, no volvería a acercarse a una de ésas cosas. Jamás.

Se fue a la pared rocosa opuesta y siguió el camino alejándose también de una variedad de planta semejante a los girasoles de la cual, ni por asomo, quería descubrir su reacción hacia ella.

Más adelante un desprendimiento de rocas casi se la llevó por delante y alzó la cabeza. No podía ser que la hubieran visto.

El diablillo que vio sobre la colina chillaba y hacía cabriolas como un niño que acaba de hacer alguna travesura.

_Joder con el bicho cabroncete... que me lo den atado y le pateo bien el culo, ¡hombre!_

Por suerte debía de ser éso, una travesura, ya que la criatura no parecía haberla visto y no le tiró ninguna bola de fuego.

Tras mucho andar y esquivar de refilón una nutrida tropilla de diablillos que andaban dispersos por la zona, Tempest logró ver fin a su camino cuando tuvo la entrada de la enorme torre negra rematada por picos rojizos a unos metros de distancia.

Una curiosa criatura que no había visto antes y que, por su actitud, le recordó un poco a las cabras montesas, daba de topetazos a los diablillos que pillaba por banda, mandándoles varios metros por delante.

Los bichos no se atrevían a hacerle frente y salían corriendo disparados, chillando como posesos mientras la extraña criatura se divertía persiguiéndolos.

Tempest se rió en silencio de ver a los bichos tan pateados por aquel ser, de apariencia de reptil bípedo con garras y cola, cuya osamenta recordaba vagamente a un escudo; y aprovechó para escabullirse dentro de la torre sin ser detectada.

Le costó un poco abrir las puertas ya que se abrían hacia los lados como puertas correderas y estaban sujetas por alguna clase de membrana que, si las soltabas, volvía a regenerarse cerrándolas por consiguiente de nuevo.

Una vez dentro, se agachó y se acurrucó en las sombras ya que había visto custodiando una potente columna incandescente situada en el centro de la sala circular a dos diablillos y a una extraña persona de gran altura, enfundada en una aparatosa armadura oscura adornada con múltiples picos rojos, cuya raza no supo identificar.

Iba armado con una maza del mismo material que su armadura y Tempest no quiso averiguar la pupa que hacía. En lugar de éso, buscó con la vista algún tipo de escaleras o puerta hasta que dio con lo segundo. Se desplazó sin hacer ruido y, cuando el gigante no miraba, abrió la puerta membranosa y se introdujo en una suerte de pasillo que iba en rampa hacia arriba.

Aquello estaba plagado de trampas y Tempest tenía que estar al loro de hacia qué lado de la pared ponerse, muerta de miedo y sudando a mares, mientras trataba de no pensar en la textura carnosa de las paredes y el suelo que pisaba. Sólo el rozarlas le daban absolutas ganas de vomitar ya que estaba metida en la idea de que se hallaba en el interior de un enorme útero sombrío y diabólico y no le gustaba un pelo estar en compañía de todos los "embriones" que poblaban ése útero.

Llegada al final de la rampa se topó con una puerta, rompió la membrana y la abrió despacio.

Ante sus ojos se abría una sala compuesta de roca volcánica y tejido vivo, que parecía latir acompasadamente a cada respiración... porque estaba segura de que aquello respiraba y de que si se le ocurría apuñalar alguna de las paredes, de ésta brotaría sangre o alguna clase de líquido asqueroso.

En el centro de la sala había cuatro gruesas columnas de roca que, afortunadamente, la ocultaron de la vista de un diablillo que había por ahí paseando.

El bicho seguía un patrón fijo de la dirección en que caminaba, como si hubiera sido entrenado, y, de vez en cuando, bebía de una fuente que había en un lateral de la sala de la cual manaba algo que parecía zumo de grosellas.

Tempest aprovechó éste patrón de movimiento para sortearle sin ser vista y atravesó la sala hasta llegar a otra puerta que abrió inmediatamente cuando el diablillo estaba distraído bebiendo. La puerta a su vez la condujo por la parte exterior, a un nivel más de altura, donde el enorme pilar ígneo se extendía hacia arriba. Miró hacia abajo, apoyándose en la barandilla llena de picos, y vio a los dos diablillos y al humanoide extraño y sintió miedo cuando logró verle el rostro, fijándose en que sus ojos eran globos oculares oscuros surcados de venas pero sin iris ni pupila.

Se apartó inmediatamente de la barandilla y giró a la derecha para ascender otro nivel en rampa, meterse por otra puerta y llegar a otro pasillo cuesta arriba interior.

Un nivel de subida era exterior y otro interior, según parecía, y Tempest continuó su camino para llegar a la sala del tercer nivel, idéntica a la del segundo nivel, pero sin vigilantes y con cuatro bancadas para sentarse situadas en el centro.

La chica se sentó un momento, el corazón galopándole violentamente dentro del pecho y sumamente acobardada por lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba segura de que ningún guardia podría haber llegado tan lejos como había llegado ella y éso la hizo sentirse al menos un poco importante. Tal vez no supiera luchar, tal vez no fuera muy fuerte, pero había sido lista al pasarse toda ésa vigilancia por el forro a hurtadillas.

Miró a su alrededor y apreció las vidrieras rojas de la estructura, tétricas a más no poder pero sumamente elaboradas y con un diseño bastante original. Había una fuente de ésas que parecían de zumo de grosellas y dos puertas.

Se acercó a la fuente con curiosidad y medió un dedo en el chorro: el líquido estaba templado y no era espeso ni desagradable al tacto.

Lo probó.

Y fue como probar alguna clase de néctar especiado, se dejaba beber. Calmaba la sed y relajaba la musculatura cosa fina.

_Éste mejunje es la releche_ – pensó aliviada – _Por lo menos no todo lo que hay aquí es malo. Es una lástima que no tenga una botella a mano, si no, la rellenaría con el zumo éste._

Intentó abrir las puertas: una estaba cerrada a cal y canto y la otra daba a un puente sin barandilla en el exterior que comunicaba ésta torre con otra.

Atravesó el puente a gatas, cuidando de no caerse y de no mirar abajo, y abrió la puerta que daba al interior de la otra torre.

Se encontró dentro de una estructura hueca que unía los niveles con una rampa pegada a la pared cilíndrica que iba en espiral. Miró abajo y se encontró con un suelo lleno de pinchos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, los abrió de nuevo y se encontró a un par de metros con la nada agradable visión de un cadáver humano en estado de descomposición, desnudo y colgado por los pies por una cuerda.

_¡Joder!_ - chilló para sus adentros y volviendo a cerrar fuertemente los ojos - _¡Si éso es una maldita decoración quiero que sepan que en el Oblivion tienen el gusto en el culo!_

Maldiciendo para sí, giró la cabeza ésta vez hacia arriba, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio un nivel de suelo transparente al cual se podía acceder mediante la rampa de piedra en espiral.

Subió despacio y fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató de que uno de aquellos humanoides extraños estaba custodiando una jaula en la que tenían preso a un imperial. El... ser la vio y, corriendo en su dirección exclamó con una voz desdoblada que acuchillaba los oídos:

- ¡No deberías estar aquí, mortal! - clamó - ¡Tu sangre queda confiscada! ¡Tu pellejo es mío!

Aquí Tempest sí que chilló y de milagro que tuvo los suficientes reflejos para eludir el mazazo que le sobrevino de frente y que le podría haber reducido el cráneo a puré.

Empezó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana y el vigilante venía pisándole los talones. Varias veces tuvo que agacharse y rodar por el suelo para que no la diera.

Corrió en círculos alrededor de la jaula donde estaba un muy anonadado imperial, observando aquella escena surrealista donde el drémora que le custodiaba corría desquiciado intentando atrapar a una chiquilla escurridiza que no le llegaría ni a la altura del sobaco.

En una de ésas en que la chica pasó lo suficientemente cerca de la jaula pudo quitarle la espada de plata que llevaba al cinto (la cual no se le había ocurrido desenvainar en todo éste tiempo) y, cuando tuvo al drémora en su campo de acción, pasó el filo del arma entre los barrotes y, con la velocidad que llevaba, lo empaló por el cuello.

La joven dejó de correr, miró un momento al hombre dentro de la jaula, se palpó la cintura y volvió a mirarle con una expresión estúpida.

- ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡No hay tiempo! - la chistó el hombre prisionero tendiéndole de nuevo la espada de plata que le había quitado.

- ¿Eres Menien? - preguntó Tempest aproximándose y tomando el preciado arma de Eidon, pensando en lo estúpida que había sido dejándose llevar por el pánico de no querer convertirse en parte del mobiliario de aquel sitio y no usando ni la daga ni la espada contra aquella cosa.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! - exclamó él - ¡No hay tiempo para las presentaciones! ¡Debes llegar a lo más alto de la torre grande! La llaman "el Torreón Mágico". ¡Es lo que mantiene el Portón de Oblivion abierto! - instruyó rápidamente - Encuentra la Piedra Mágica. ¡Quítala y el Portón se cerrará! ¡Rápido! ¡El guardián tiene la llave! ¡Quítasela y corre!

- Primero he de sacarte de aquí...

- ¡No te preocupes por mí, no hay tiempo! ¡En marcha!

Y Tempest, al no ver puerta ni forma de sacarle de allí, le dirigió una mirada triste, registró al vigilante, se hizo con la llave (supuso que sería la llave ya que no se parecía a ninguna otra llave que hubiera visto antes) y corrió de vuelta a la otra torre musitando un "gracias" genuino. Ése hombre le había salvado la vida y ella no podía hacer lo mismo por él y éso le dolió el resto del viaje que hizo rampa arriba tras abrir la puerta sellada con la susodicha llave.

La "llave" en realidad era una pequeña palanca dentada que al ser introducida en la fuerte membrana de la puerta la fundía y la quemaba.

Tiró hacia arriba en silencio, burló a otro de ésos guardias terroríficos, llegó hasta una runa de teletransporte y la activó (sin saber cómo, lo hizo).

Tuvo que atravesar un puente lleno de espinas, pasar al lado de un diablillo que se había quedado sobado en el suelo vigilando, subir otro nivel por rampa y meterse por unas puertas dobles que conducían a la anhelada sala del Torreón Mágico o como porras se llamara.

La sala del Torreón Mágico constaba de dos pasillos comunicados cuyo suelo estaba compuesto por magma solidificado dentado (por lo que era condenadamente difícil caminar sobre él), que a su vez conectaban con dos aperturas por las que se accedía al centro de la sala donde, tras otros dos niveles, ésta vez de escaleras (si a una enorme fila de piezas puntiagudas rojas en forma de columna vertebral se le pueden llamar escaleras), se llegaba a la cúpula donde se hallaba la Piedra Mágica flotando sobre la columna de fuego que, visto lo visto, parecía atravesar la torre de arriba abajo.

Tempest consiguió subir los dos niveles de escaleras sin que la detectaran, ya que la vigilancia era allí increíble con dos seres de apariencia femenina compuestos de fuego y roca por nivel, y un vigilante al final del trayecto.

Los seres no la detectaron, pero el vigilante sí, y tuvo una vez más que eludirle jugando al juego del pilla pilla, toreándole descaradamente, hasta que, en un último recurso, se lanzó de frente a coger la piedra de un salto.

La cogió al vuelo y, tras sentir un intenso ardor que le traspasó el cuerpo de norte a sur, cayó en picado hacia el suelo de la sala, a veinte metros de donde estaba ella, donde sabía instintivamente que se rompería el cuello.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sin embargo, el edificio comenzó a temblar desde sus cimientos, la columna ígnea se apagó y, antes de que el cuerpo de Tempest pudiera tocar el suelo, Oblivion se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

* * *

…

_¿Me habré muerto...?, ¿es ésto acaso Aetherius...? Pues como Paraíso es una real mierda, la verdad..._

…

* * *

Quería vomitar. Quería vomitar hasta el desayuno.

_Ay... qué malita estoy... qué malita estoy y qué poco me quejo..._

Dioses, tenía el estómago hecho un siete. Y el griterío que acompañó su vuelta a Nirn hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! - oyó que exclamaba alguien - ¡Ha desaparecido!, ¡el Portón a Oblivion se ha cerrado!

- ¡Benditos sean Los Nueve! - secundó otra voz - ¡Se acabó!, ¡la pesadilla se acabó!

- ¡Gloria eterna a Akatosh, que nos ha guarecido bajo sus alas en nuestra hora más negra!

Aquí la chica frunció el ceño.

_No, guapo. Akatosh ha sudado de tu jeta y de la mía. Si no llega a ser por la capa encantada y por aquel hombre, Menien, el Portón seguiría abierto y yo estaría haciendo de florero en ésa torre horrible._

Muy ella, muy Tempest.

Sintió cómo la agarraban por los hombros y la estrechaban en un apretado abrazo.

Una vez logró salir de aquel estrujamiento que le dejó la caja torácica con efecto acordeónico, Tempest enfocó el rostro sucio y feliz de Savlian Matius.

- ¡Has cerrado el Portón!, ¡has cerrado el Portón! - repetía alborozado - ¡Sabía que lo harías! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para contraatacar! - añadió rápidamente.

Tempest le miró con cara de idiota. ¿Que sabía que lo haría...? Aquel hombre estaba siendo o muy optimista o muy giliflautas.

- Necesito que vengas con nosotros – dijo Matius como si le acabaran de dar cuerda - Tienes mucha más experiencia en combate que estos hombres. ¿Puedes unirte a nosotros ahora? Puedo esperar, pero no mucho. Tenemos que movernos rápido, antes de que tengan oportunidad de levantar una barricada en la puerta de la ciudad.

_¡¿Lo qué?!_

- Uoh, uoh, uoh – dijo ella rápidamente alzando las manos – Para el carro. El Portón lo he cerrado de pura chiripa y estoy hecha puré. No sé qué pensarás de mí, pero ni tengo experiencia en combate ni quiero ver más bicharracos diabólicos en lo que quede de día.

- La modestia es sin duda una cualidad admirable – dijo el hombre totalmente embelesado – Y máxime para alguien que ha afrontado el Otro Plano y lo ha derrotado.

- ¡Que yo no he hecho nada!, ¡que ha sido pura coña! - exclamó la chica, enfadada y alucinando de que, en momentos de desesperación, la gente pudiera ser tan tonta del bote - ¡He estado a un tris de romperme el cuello cuando, de repente, el Portón se ha ido a hacer puñetas!

El hombre le dio una mirada de incredulidad y Tempest fue a abrir la boca de nuevo cuando el hombre que antes se había encontrado dentro de Oblivion se acercó a ellos. Evidentemente había encontrado el camino de regreso.

- ¡Capitán! - gritó - ¡es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Ahora que estarán desconcertados con el cierre del portal dispondremos de unos minutos de confusión! - expuso - ¡Aprovechemos ésto y mandémosles al Infierno de donde provienen!

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, la expresión de Savlian Matius pasó de la incredulidad a la exaltación.

- ¡Reúne a los hombres y diles que vamos a hacer una batida de caza de daedra! - exclamó - ¡Por Kvatch!

- ¡Señor, sí señor!

Y Tempest no tuvo ocasión de protestar cuando fue arrastrada hacia las puertas de la ciudad y, una vez entraron, se encontró con que aquello estaba lejos de estar vacío.

Por fortuna, los hombres estaban tan enardecidos que hicieron picadillo ellos mismos a la tropilla de diablillos que había allí mas uno de aquellos guardias demoníacos de voz desdoblada. Nadie se percató de la asustada muchacha que, en mitad de todo aquel follón, había corrido a resguardarse dentro de la derruida capilla. Encontró la puerta cerrada.

- ¡Abrid, maldita sea, que me matan! - chilló con voz estentórea mientras aporreaba la puerta con furor - ¡Abrid, joder, abrid!, ¡que han cerrado el Portón a Oblivion!

Ahí sí que la abrieron en seguida.

Una mano enfundada en un guantelete metálico la agarró por la túnica y la arrastró hacia dentro de la capilla.

- ¡¿Es éso cierto?! - le gritaron en la cara - ¡Di!, ¡¿son ciertas las noticias que traes?!

La que le estaba gritando era una guarda roja de ojos verdes y cara de bruta enfundada en una de las más que reconocibles armaduras de Kvatch.

- ¡Sí, sí! - Tempest se apartó de ella recolocándose la ropa – Savlian Matius y sus hombres acaban de entrar y están amontonando pellejos de diablillos ahí fuera.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - inquirió la mujer extrañada - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo vengo de Chorrol y estoy aquí de pura casualidad – dijo ella – Me metí en el Portón y conseguí que se cerrara.

- ¡¿Que tú has cerrado ésa cosa?! - la mujer alucinaba - ¡Es increíble!

- Que me lo digan a mí si es increíble – murmuró la chica cansadamente hasta que recordó algo – Oye, una cosita... ¿no sabrás por casualidad si está con vosotros aquí el Hermano Mar...?

La súbita entrada de Savlian Matius y sus hombres la cortó en mitad de la frase.

- Muy bien. ¡El área fuera de la capilla ha sido despejada! Ahora hay que llevar a esta gente a lugar seguro. - venía diciendo, resollando como un caballo – Tierra, gracias a los dioses que estás viva, lleva a estos civiles al campamento que hay al sur de la ciudad y vuelve cuanto antes.

- ¡Pero, señor! ¡Quiero ayudar en la lucha! - protestó la mujer, Tierra, con voz profunda - ¡Sólo quedamos nosotros: Berich Inian, yo y estos ciudadanos!

- Lo harás, soldado. - aseveró Matius - Cuando estén seguros, vuelve aquí inmediatamente. Necesitaremos a todos los que puedan empuñar un arma: habrá que pelear, y mucho.

- ¡Señor, sí señor! - exclamó Tierra adoptando la que Tempest supuso que sería la postura marcial ante un superior - ¡Civiles! ¡Es hora de ponerse en marcha! ¡Vamos! - ordenó.

Y las pocas personas que había allí a excepción de la propia Guardia de Kvatch siguieron en fila india a la guarda roja como un manso rebaño de carneros.

Tempest fue a imitar su ejemplo cuando notó la mano de Savlian Matius agarrarla súbitamente por el hombro.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Debemos movernos con rapidez! - exigió con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Disculpa? - la cara de la chica era todo un poema.

- Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, pero no es el momento de empezar a darnos palmaditas en la espalda. Aún hay mucho por hacer – explicó el hombre sin inmutarse - Tenemos que llegar al castillo. Allí es donde debe estar el conde Goldwine con sus hombres. Por lo que sé, estaban intentando fortificar el castillo en vistas a un ataque.

- ¿Y éso qué?

- Si el Conde aún sigue vivo, mi deber es ayudarle, incluso a costa de mi vida. Si estás conmigo, deberíamos partir – dijo el hombre mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos, como si esperara algo – Por favor.

Y Tempest tragó saliva, mucha saliva. Aquello no había acabado ni de lejos para ella. Por lo visto, sus misiones suicidas todavía no habían concluido.

Se había metido en un lío bien gordo.

_Cuando vea a Jauffre lo mato por ésto, palabra._

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_oooh, Dios mío... qué paliza más a lo bestia me he pegado con éste capítulo. Con éso de que os ha gustado el tercero y de que tenía más de la mitad de éste escrita me he liado, me he liado... y lo he acabado en un tiempo récord._

_Lo normal creo que sería a capítulo cada 15 días o al mes, según, porque ya veis que son largos de narices. Quiero, como dice AyleidGirl, ceñirme al juego, respetar los diálogos e ir con todo a su momento. Hay mogollón de autores que meten la gamba con éso de querer ir "to the point" con los fics y éso hace que sean abruptos y te dejen con ganas de algo más elaborado._

_Deefth, me has subido la moral a tope :D Y sí, yo también he tenido ése problema de tener que leérmelos en inglés porque tienden a tocar los temas que más te intrigan de los personajes. Me encantan los puntos de vista que abordan los fics con los personajes... pero SIEMPRE están en inglés._

_AyleidGirl, ahora te mando un privado pero que sepas que me pongo en tus manos: ODIO a las puñeteras Mary Sues y no quiero por nada del mundo que mi chavala acabe engrosando sus filas. Ya has visto cómo ha cerrado el Portón: sólo ha luchado contra una planta pervertida xDDD_

_Bien, ésto ha sido excepcional, no creo que actualice tan de sopetón muy a menudo, pero creo que os lo merecíais ^.^_


	5. Cap nº 5

_"Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 05: _De sacerdotes, caballos y otros líos varios._

* * *

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo ésto?_

Tempest caminaba oculta una vez más, silenciosa entre las sombras de aquel pasadizo al que había ido a parar tras cruzar con éxito los subterráneos de la Capilla de Akatosh, infestada a más no poder de diablillos achaparrados (¿cómo narices se habrían metido allí los muy puñeteros...?) para luego ir a parar a la plaza principal de la ciudad donde, tras irse escondiendo de escombro en escombro mientras los soldados hacían su parte de ir cargándose a todo bicho viviente por los alrededores, habían llegado a la caseta del guardia de la zona norte gracias a la ayuda de Berich Inian, uno de los pocos supervivientes a la invasión pertenecientes a la Guardia de Kvatch; en donde sus caminos se habían separado para uno a irse a reunir con Savlian Matius y sus hombres, la otra a irse a abrir el portón que daba acceso al patio del castillo.

Y para abrir el portón era necesario atravesar aquel pasadizo de piedra oscuro, lóbrego y con el aire cargado de fuego y cenizas.

Un traspiés metálico repentino a sus espaldas casi le provocó un infarto a la joven.

Tempest se giró despacio y observó horrorizada a uno de los guardias de la Legión Imperial que venían siguiéndola desde que fuera a buscar a Berich Inian.

El hombre le dio una leve sonrisa de disculpa y Tempest rodó los ojos.

_Perfecto, tengo como guardaespaldas a la tropilla por excelencia de los soldados más patosos al servicio de la maldita Legión Imperial... agh..._

Vale, se estaba quejando por vicio y lo sabía, aquella gente se había presentado en Kvatch para ayudar viendo las llamas de las que la ciudad había sido objeto. Eran gente de honor que estaban poniendo sus espadas al servicio de una causa justa sin importarles el peligro al que se arriesgaban, interponiendo sus aceros y sus mismos cuerpos entre la chica y la magia de Destrucción de los daedra.

De no haber estado allí haciéndoles de escudo a Berich Inian y a ella durante su ajetreado paseo por la plaza en llamas hasta la caseta del guardia, los diablillos y los humanoides drémora se los hubieran merendado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El único problema que presentaban era que andar en silencio enfundados en una armadura pesada no era una combinación muy venturosa que digamos.

Quebrantar el asedio de Kvatch... Tempest no lograba hacerse a la idea de estar en mitad de todo aquello, le parecía casi irreal el hecho de haberse metido en el Portón al Oblivion y haberlo cerrado. Y todo por un cúmulo de casualidades que decidieron darse de la mano en aquel momento.

Su suerte del tonto parecía fulgurar en aquel instante como una estrella: cuantas más estupideces hacía más ganaba terreno en empresas delirantes y suicidas.

Tendría gracia de no ser porque albergaba más miedo en el cuerpo que sangre en las venas.

Afortunadamente, la chica y la tropilla de soldados imperiales llegaron sin novedad a la salida de aquel túnel.

La novedad vino después.

Lo demás ocurrió tan deprisa que Tempest no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que hacía cuando, una vez salieron al exterior, comenzaron los ataques a fuerza de proyectiles ígneos de los daedra tras el portón enrejado que daba acceso al castillo.

Ella corrió, esquivando milagrosamente la mortal magia de Destrucción ya que los diablillos tenían buen oído, buen olfato... pero, al igual que los perros, eran cortos de vista.

Llegó hasta la rueda que ponía en marcha el mecanismo de apertura e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por girarla. Pero no había manera.

Se giró para pedir ayuda y, al ver a los soldados imperiales intentando defender desesperadamente su posición con arcos y flechas a través de las rejas del portón, Tempest supo que no podía arriesgarse a generar la más mínima distracción ya que podrían matarlos.

Sacó la espada de plata de Eidon, atravesó la hoja por entre los ejes de la manivela y, haciendo palanca con la empuñadura, consiguió no sin esfuerzo que el hierro oxidado cediera y abriera poco a poco el portón.

La fuerzas de los soldados imperiales combinadas con la entrada de Savlian Matius y sus hombres barrieron cual vendaval el patio del castillo al grito de "¡Por Kvatch!" mientras la chica se escondía asustada tras el hueco de apertura del portón deseando que todo acabara pronto. No tenía el menor interés en ver la batalla. Los chillidos de los diablillos, las espadas, la sangre... aquello no era para ella.

Así que esperó entre las sombras en silencio y calándose entera hasta los huesos con aquella lluvia torrencial que no les había abandonado ni un momento desde que empezase la batalla por recobrar la ciudad. Había recuperado su espada y la blandía de frente con el pulso temblándole ya no sabía si por el miedo o la lluvia, y pensando en si encontraría al condenado Martin una vez Kvatch estuviera libre de la invasión y Savlian Matius la dejase ir en paz.

Tempest entonces se acordó de algo, hurgó en el bolsillo de su túnica gris y sacó la esfera oscura que había adquirido tras cerrar el Portón al Oblivion, la llamada Piedra Mágica que había mantenido abierta la conexión entre ambos planos.

La retuvo entre sus manos un momento. Estaba calentita y daba gustirrinín. Al menos serviría para algo bueno ahora que se estaba helando el culo.

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con aquella cosa, no sabía si era peligroso o no dejarla por ahí tirada ni qué clase de magia contendría. Cualquiera le diría que se deshiciera de ella, sin duda. Procedía del Oblivion, nada bueno podría traer consigo.

No era más grande que su puño, de un negro pulido y brillante como el ébano; desprendía calor y emitía un sonido extraño, muy sutil, como un insecto zumbando.

Se la acercó a la nariz y la olió. No olía a nada en particular. Le dio unos cuantos golpecitos con el dedo y no pasó nada.

Se la arrimó a la mejilla y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, calentó su rostro helado hasta que los gritos de batalla a lo lejos mermaron. Una vez oyó pasos apresurados en su dirección se apresuró a guardar nuevamente la esfera oscura en su bolsillo.

- ¡Esta zona está despejada! - la imagen de Savlian Matius se impuso en su campo visual al tiempo que el hombre la agarraba bruscamente del brazo y la arrastraba a la fuerza con él - ¡Debemos entrar y encontrar al conde antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Muévete! - exclamó empujando a la chica con pocos miramientos hacia la entrada del castillo.

Tempest no atinó ni a enfadarse cuando ya habían atravesado la entrada de la imponente estructura de piedra y se encontraron con un panorama aterrador: la gran sala principal, donde era costumbre que los nobles recibieran a sus súbditos para tratar con los menesteres de la ciudad, estaba en ruinas.

La oscuridad reinante allí era perturbadora y el aire pesado y sofocante. Todo estaba destrozado, desde los muebles hasta ladrillos reventados, columnas de piedra resquebrajadas cuyo soporte tenía aspecto de ser bastante dudoso, ricas tapicerías y libros quemados... además de aquellos sonidos que se oían desde el fondo de lo que Tempest supuso que serían los pasillos y que daban a entender más de lo que a cualquier estómago sano le gustaría aventurar.

Las criaturas del Otro Plano no se hicieron de esperar mucho y cargaron contra ellos.

Ésta vez había un buen número de guerreros drémora que no tardaron en teñir de sangre la piedra de las paredes y el suelo a costa de cuatro hombres que se llevaron por delante con sus terribles mazas hechas de aquel inusitado material rojizo y negro.

Tempest se metió bajo una enorme mesa alargada de madera medio rota y se pertrechó a conciencia de todo cuanto pudiera servir de proyectil. Se había hecho con uno de los cascos perteneciente a uno de los caídos de la Guardia de Kvatch, se lo puso y, mientras arrojaba a los humanoides drémoras platos, vasos, libros, piedras y botellas desde su posición para distraerlos, Savlian Matius y sus hombres iban cortando cabezas.

En una de ésas uno de aquellos seres consiguió cogerla por una pierna y sacarla de un tirón de debajo de su escondite para levantarla en vilo bocabajo mientras se carcajeaba y preparaba su maza con la intención de asestar el golpe de gracia.

Pero Tempest, en un acto reflejo de puro pánico por no querer acabar hecha puré, sacó la daga élfica de su cinto y, sin pensárselo dos veces, apuñaló al drémora en la juntura pélvica de la armadura, donde estaba más desprotegido.

Con un grito horrible que le retumbó en los oídos a la chica, el ser la soltó, ella cayó al suelo y aprovechó el dolor de su contrincante para salir corriendo. Uno de los soldados de la Legión Imperial acabó con él momentos después antes de poder recuperarse y cobrarse aquella afrenta en sangre con la muchacha.

Una vez despejado el Gran Salón del castillo, Tempest pudo ver a la figura renqueante y herida de Savlian Matius cojear hasta ella.

- ¡Tú! - resopló agarrándola del hombro con una fuerza increíble - ¡Debes encontrar al conde Goldwine!, ¡en marcha!

Tempest entonces recordó cómo la había tratado cuando entraron y le apartó de un manotazo, furiosa.

- ¡Corta el rollo! - exclamó indignada - ¡Me has metido a la fuerza aquí y yo no quiero seguir! ¡Ya os he ayudado bastante jugándome el pellejo por vuestra causa!, ¡me largo!

Y entonces el rostro del hombre cambió drásticamente del enfado a la perplejidad más absoluta.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿nos abandonas? ¿Abandonas la causa de Kvatch?

- ¡He cerrado el maldito Portón de Oblivion y casi me matan! - gritó airada - ¡Os he ayudado a abrir la reja del castillo y casi hacen mermelada de sesos conmigo! ¡Estoy harta de acompañaros y de pasarlo mal!

- Pero... necesitamos tu ayuda – protestó Matius evidentemente descolocado.

- ¡No me necesitáis para nada! - replicó ella - ¡No sé luchar!, ¡no sé ni empuñar una puta espada, joder! ¡Tengo miedo y no quiero morir, ¿sabes?! ¡Podéis ir perfectamente vosotros solos a rescatar a vuestro conde!

Matius suspiró, evidentemente ella no lo entendía. Y era lógico, parecía tan joven...

La agarró del brazo y la llevó a un lugar apartado, donde sus hombres no pudieran oírles hablar.

- Mira... - empezó sin saber muy bien cómo decírselo – Sé que lo estás pasando mal, que probablemente jamás te habías metido en un lío semejante, pero...

- ¡¿Pero qué?!

Savlian Matius se humedeció los labios resecos y casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que había en ellos un desagradable regusto a sangre y a hollín.

- …Te necesitamos – concluyó el imperial – Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero éstos hombres están aquí por ti, por el respeto y el valor que les infunde tener a su lado a quien ha afrontado el Otro Plano, lo ha derrotado y ha vivido para contarlo.

Tempest enmudeció por un instante y se quedó mirando al capitán como si le viera por primera vez.

- Pero si yo no sé hacer nada... - balbuceó.

- No importa que no sepas luchar, ellos no reparan en cuántos de ésos malditos bastardos matas, si no en que estás con ellos para combatirlos – explicó con voz grave y mirándola muy seriamente – De no ser por tu presencia aquí, no hubieran luchado con el mismo orgullo y arrojo que les ha permitido conseguir la victoria allí fuera. De no ser por tu sola presencia, hubieran muerto muchos más, puede que incluso todos hubiéramos perecido.

Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero el saber que aquellos hombres estaban poniendo toda la carne en el asador por ella le parecía una muestra de honor y de respeto que jamás había tenido nadie para con su persona en su vida. Sólo los nobles y los héroes de los relatos antiguos parecían ser los únicos merecedores de tales muestras de valor y coraje, no una vagabunda poquita cosa y cobarde.

Giró la vista y vio aquello, aquel desastre que hubiera cortado la respiración a más de uno, aquella desgracia para la que ninguna persona normal estaría preparada. Y, sin embargo, los hombres seguían en pie pese a su reducido número, a sus compañeros caídos, a sus casas quemadas, a sus sueños rotos.

Se les veía preparados para lo que hubiera de venir. Sucios, heridos y sudorosos, pero con una energía propia del devoto feligrés que asiste todos los días a rezar en la capilla para curar su cuerpo y mente pese al dolor y al cansancio.

Había espíritu de victoria en ellos.

Tempest no supo qué decir.

- Sé que es una carga muy pesada – dijo Matius asintiendo, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, percibiendo su duda – Y más para alguien tan joven como tú. No te pediría ésto si no me hallara en una situación tan desesperada, créeme; como soldado se me ha entrenado para proteger civiles, no para usarlos de escudo en el campo de batalla – depositó suavemente la mano en el hombro de la chica – Pero éstos hombres te necesitan, necesitan que les apoyes, sentirse seguros. No te imaginas el entusiasmo que han mostrado cuando has accedido a ayudarnos, cuando nos has abierto el portón del castillo. Ilend Vonius alababa tu valor y tu entrega como el que más.

A Tempest no le sonaba ése nombre.

- ¿Quién es Ilend Vonius?

- El hombre al que salvaste de las garras del Oblivion.

Y Tempest recordó al imperial con el que se había topado en mitad de la llanura volcánica de aquel mundo de pesadilla.

- Pero si yo sólo le dije que volviera con vosotros...

- No importa – sentenció Matius – Enviándole fuera y cerrando el Portón le salvaste la vida, y éso para un hombre de honor significa mucho.

La joven suspiró. Sabía que estaba siendo una blandengue y una idiota por dejarse conmover con todo aquello, pero es que... bendito Akatosh, si la necesitaban no tenía el mal corazón de dejarles en la estacada.

- Oh, por todos los malditos dioses... está bien, está bien – bufó pasándose la palma de la mano por la frente como si le doliera la cabeza – Dime a dónde he de dirigirme para encontrar a vuestro conde.

- El conde Ormellius Goldwine es la pura personificación de la nobleza. Siempre ha gobernado Kvatch de forma justa, y ha atendido a las necesidades de sus gentes – dijo Savlian Matius muy seriamente, con evidente orgullo - En su día fue un guerrero valeroso y nos inspiró a todos para que fuéramos lo mejor que pudiéramos ser. He escuchado que lideró en persona uno de los primeros contraataques – explicó - Pero la cosa empezó a liarse. Incluso con las tropas de la Legión que estaban de servicio aquí no pudo mantener la defensa. El conde Goldwine se batió en retirada al castillo con la determinación de aguantar a toda costa. Todavía sigue aquí, seguro. Por eso tenemos que comprobar que está a salvo. Le debemos lealtad y estoy seguro de que él haría lo mismo por cada uno de nosotros. Vete a la parte posterior del castillo y búscale, nosotros nos ocuparemos de defender esta zona. ¡No vuelvas sin él!

Tempest torció el gesto, pero asintió. Fue corriendo en dirección hacia las escaleras con la esperanza de no perderse en el conjunto de pasillos que convergían hasta ir a parar a los aposentos del conde. Suponía que estaría allí, tampoco es que lo tuviera claro al cien por cien, nunca había entrado en un castillo y ni mucho menos al ala privada de los nobles y su corte. Pero ya con sólo ver la envergadura de la fortaleza deducía que daría unas cuantas vueltas antes de encontrar lo que buscaba.

La incansable tropilla de la Legión Imperial (ahora con un soldado menos) se le unió inmediatamente y Tempest les instó a no hacer ruido.

Atravesaron corredores en llamas donde la visibilidad dejaba mucho que desear y donde debieron cubrirse la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo para poder respirar. Tuvieron la suerte de toparse mayormente con diablillos desprevenidos, tal vez demasiado excitados con el fuego, de los que los arqueros dieron cuenta antes de que los bichos pudieran atacar.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la parte de atrás se encontraron con una enorme puerta atrancada de lo que antaño debió ser gruesa madera de roble labrada. Hicieron intento de abrirla por las buenas, pero, al no ver otra solución más factible, la tumbaron a patadas entre tres hombres fuertes.

Sin embargo no contaban con lo que vieron tras la cortina de humo que envolvía la amplia estancia destrozada.

O más bien con lo que golpeó a uno de los soldados en el pecho para enviarle prácticamente volando hacia atrás varios metros.

De la fumarada surgió un gigantesco morro alargado recubierto de escamas seguido de garras del tamaño de las de un oso y unas imponentes columnas parduzcas del grosor de una persona que eran las patas traseras. Todo se unía al conjunto de una imponente criatura bípeda con aspecto de cocodrilo jorobado.

La chica y los hombres se quedaron congelados en el sitio, viendo a aquella mole aproximarse a ellos con el hambre dibujada en sus maliciosos ojillos de reptil.

La bestia entonces se detuvo, abrió la mandíbula, surcada de una doble fila de dientes puntiagudos como los tiburones, y lanzó un poderoso rugido que hizo que su prominente buche de tejido membranoso temblara y se inflara haciendo que las venas que lo atravesaban se pronunciasen como si fueran a reventar.

Con la cola rematada en protuberancias puntiagudas golpeó tres veces el suelo y cargó contra ellos.

La primera embestida no fue muy bien, ya que derribó a dos hombres y Tempest se golpeó con la frente contra la pared haciéndose una buena brecha.

Con la vista borrosa y la sangre resbalándole cuesta abajo por el rostro, Tempest observó desde el suelo cómo el temible reptil cargaba otra vez contra los soldados que habían logrado ponerse en pie, atrapaba a uno de ellos con la mandíbula y, de un mordisco, lo partía por la mitad. Armadura incluida.

La chica observó incrédula y aterrorizada cómo las dos mitades del cadáver rodaban en direcciones opuestas y, no queriendo correr aquella suerte, se arrastró en dirección hacia una estantería que había vislumbrado dentro de la habitación donde había estado encerrada la bestia. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas subió balda por balda, rezando por que aguantasen su peso, hasta llegar arriba del todo del mueble. Allí se agazapó como un ratón acorralado rezando por que el humo camuflase su olor de las fosas nasales de aquel ser.

Los hombres corrieron a toda prisa a meterse dentro de la estancia con ella y se apresuraron a contener la puerta ellos mismos con el objetivo de que la criatura no pasase.

Pero pasó.

De un topetazo con su imponente osamenta, aquella cosa entró y, profiriendo otro rugido, cargó de frente hacia la estantería donde estaba la chica escondida.

Tempest perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó justo encima de la testa plagada de picos del ser, tuvo suerte de no clavarse ninguno.

La bestia comenzó a dar bandazos para sacudirse a aquella molestia de encima, pero la chica se agarró de sus escamas picudas con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba su daga élfica y lo apuñaló a lo loco por donde primero pilló, con tan buena fortuna que en una de ésas le sacó un ojo.

Medio ciega y terriblemente enfurecida, la bestia se debatió frenéticamente consiguiendo que Tempest adquiriera impulso hasta el otro lado de la testa y le rajara de un corte limpio el otro ojo y buena parte de la mandíbula antes de caer al suelo dándose un buen golpe en la espalda.

La chica se levantó, corrió medio ida a refugiarse en una de las esquinas del cuarto y allí, escondida y a salvo, empezó a vomitar mientras los de la Legión Imperial empalaban sistemáticamente al enorme daedra por el buche, aprovechando la ceguera de éste. Tras unos minutos de perder cantidades ingentes de sangre oscura, la mole cayó muerta al suelo con la prolongada lengua bífida asomándole flácida de entre los dientes.

A punto de echarse a llorar a gritos de miedo, Tempest se vio en un momento izada del suelo en volandas por los soldados supervivientes que la vitorearon a coro.

- ¡Salve!, ¡salve nuestra Diosa de la Fortuna!

- ¡Ajá!, ¡brava la moza! - exclamó uno - ¡Cómo apuñaló a ése bastardo!

- ¡Tres hurras por nuestra joven guerrera!

Y le cantaron los tres hurras, vaya si lo hicieron; se los cantaron a voz en cuello mientras Tempest, sentada sobre los hombros de uno de ellos, no entendía ni papa de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella simplemente no quería morir, así que o intentaba herir al bicharraco aquel o acababa cortada en finas lonchas. Tan sencillo como la vida misma.

Así que no lo entendía, ella no había matado al monstruo...

Cuando consiguió que la bajaran tenía las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

E instantáneamente se acordó de algo.

Buscó con la mirada por la habitación por si acaso y, desgraciadamente, allí estaba: tumbado bocabajo en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre seca estaba el conde Goldwine.

O lo que quedaba de él. La bestia se había cobrado su vida de una manera atroz sin precedentes: lo había descuartizado.

Lo único por lo que en realidad Tempest podría dar fe de que aquel era, en efecto, el verdadero conde eran sus ropajes. Desgarrados, sí, pero evidentemente confeccionados de ricas telas y ornamentos bordados con hilo de oro.

Se acercaron despacio a aquella carnicería y, no sin ganas de volver a vomitar, Tempest se puso en cuclillas frente al cadáver, sopesando el qué hacer.

- Llévale al capitán de la Guardia el anillo del conde – sugirió entonces uno de los hombres, el que la había llevado antes sobre los hombros – Si no estoy mal informado, todos los nobles poseen un anillo con su escudo de armas que dan fe de su noble linaje y el título que ostentan a cargo de la ciudad.

Tempest tragó saliva, y no pudiendo reprimir una mueca de repulsión ante la idea de tocar aquello, tomó una de las manos, sacó el maldito sello de uno de los dedos rígidos, amoratados e hinchados, no queriendo ni mirar, y se alejó rápidamente en dirección al pasillo para llevarle a Savlian Matius la triste noticia.

Los hombres la siguieron como perros obedientes en silencio. No encontraron más demonios a su vuelta.

Encontró a Savlian Matius y a los suyos intentado apagar los focos del fuego para que éste no se propagara más.

El hombre imperial, pese a lo muy herido que estaba, casi se les echó encima.

- ¿Dónde está el conde Goldwine? - inquirió nervioso, demandando respuestas inmediatas - ¿Por qué no está contigo?

Tempest no pudo sentirse peor.

- Yo... - comenzó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar como una niña – Lo siento... llegamos tarde... había un bicho enorme en la habitación y el conde estaba... estaba...

No necesitó mediar más palabras con el capitán, ya que éste sin duda lo entendió a la primera.

- ¿Ha... ha muerto? - murmuró ausentemente y totalmente perplejo – Oh, los dioses nos asistan... si hubiéramos llegado antes... - se lamentó y, tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, volvió a mirar a la chica - Éste es, sin duda alguna, un día triste para los que quedamos. Pero te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas arriesgado tu vida para ayudarnos.

- He... encontrado ésto... - Tempest le tendió el sello del conde con la mano torpe – Por si te sirve de algo...

- Ah, el anillo – Matius asintió tomando tristemente el sello de la mano de la chica - Al menos esto es seguro, gracias. Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo para el momento en que se nombre un nuevo conde.

Tempest se quedó un momento en silencio, no sabía qué decir, nunca había conocido al tal Ormellius Goldwine, pero visto lo visto debía de ser una persona muy querida entre su gente.

Y el sentimiento de perder a personas que quieres lo conocía muy bien. Y dolía.

- Buscabas a alguien, ¿verdad? - dijo Matius de repente, volviendo a la realidad – Habías venido a Kvatch buscando a una persona.

_¡Ah!, ¡cierto, casi me olvidaba!_

- Sí – asintió la chica – Busco al hermano Martin, sacerdote de la Capilla de Akatosh.

- Le vi salir con los refugiados que guiaba Tierra hacia el campamento – terció otro hombre, el imperial con el que se había topado en Oblivion, Ilend Vonius – Pido permiso para acompañarla allí, Señor – dijo girándose en dirección a Savlian Matius – Por si hubiera algún daedra que se nos haya escapado, sería peligroso dejarla ir sola.

Matius asintió.

- Ve pues... informa a los ciudadanos de lo ocurrido y ya veremos lo que podemos hacer entre todos – sonrió levemente - Kvatch ha sido siempre una ciudad orgullosa. Se rehízo de sus propias cenizas anteriormente, y lo hará de nuevo.

Ilend Vonius sonrió y, de repente, todos desenvainaron sus espadas y gritaron.

- ¡Akatosh salve Kvatch y a su heroína! ¡Salve la Heroína de Kvatch!

Tempest tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se referían a ella y se puso más roja que la grana.

_Tierra, trágame._

- Una vez más, y hablo en nombre de todos, te damos las gracias – le dijo Savlian Matius cuando los hombres se hubieron callado – Tu valor ha inspirado nuestras hojas y nuestras flechas. Por ello me honra concederte el emblema de nuestra ciudad, que espero te sirva de ahora en adelante en la batalla.

Y le hicieron entrega a la chica de uno de los escudos que estaba en mejores condiciones de la Guardia de Kvatch.

Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos no pudo evitar pensar que no sabría qué hacer con ése trasto tan pesado.

_Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta._ – pensó decidida a llevárselo pese a saber que lo tendría que llevar a cuestas. Tampoco iba a hacerles el feo...

Echándoselo, pues, sobre la espalda y diciendo adiós, Tempest e Ilend Vonius abandonaron el castillo y la ciudad, rumbo cuesta abajo hacia el campamento.

En el trayecto recuperó su mochila de viaje y sacó una manzana para mordisquearla. Con todo lo ocurrido, tenía un hambre de lobo.

Ilend Vonius tuvo la suficiente delicadeza como para no preguntarle nada acerca del Portón de Oblivion, de Menien o del conde Goldwine, así que caminaron en silencio.

Una vez llegados al campamento, donde la gente seguía nerviosa y se sobresaltaban al más mínimo ruido como ciervos, la chica y el Imperial fueron acogidos con alivio.

El hombre los reunió y procedió a explicar la situación de Kvatch y de cómo habían cerrado el Portón de Oblivion.

Tempest se apartó un poco no queriendo repetir con el tema de que la vitorearan o la llamaran la "Heroína de Kvatch". Ya había tenido bastante y, en su interior, no creía merecer tal título. Muchos hombres y mujeres habían dado la vida en el campo de batalla y la habían ayudado o protegido durante todo el proceso.

_**Ellos**_ deberían recibir el honor de ser héroes, no ella.

Una vez la gente se dispersó para comenzar a recoger y llevarse el campamento a las ruinas de Kvatch con la intención de empezar desde cero su reconstrucción, Tempest llegó hasta Ilend Vonius y le preguntó por el dichoso... jodido... puñetero... hermano Martin.

El hombre se lo señaló y ya iba Tempest derecha hacia el... maldito sacerdote, cuando Vonius la agarró del brazo y le dio una mirada intensa.

- Me salvaste la vida. Me sacaste del infierno. No lo olvidaré. - dijo.

Tempest le observó un momento y pudo reunir las ganas de sonreír. Estaba cansada, cabreada por haberlo pasado tan mal, pero... que te lo agradezcan sienta bien, éso era innegable.

Hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, dio las gracias apresuradamente y se encaminó en dirección hacia el sacerdote, el _condenado_ sacerdote por el que se había metido en aquel embolado, por el que había tenido que hacer todas aquellas locuras que ni al más temerario se le hubiera ocurrido realizar. Y todo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

_Premio al récord de estupidez supina, tenemos una ganadora: yo, yo y yo_ – pensaba Tempest mientras rumiaba el asunto del cura. Asco de curas, no deberían existir, de verdad, ya ves tú los pifostios que montaban con su mera presencia…

Cada vez iba más y más indignada. ¡Haber tenido que jugarse el cuello por culpa de un jodido cura!, ¡haberse metido allí dentro, en aquel infierno, por causa suya!

Akatosh… como se pusiera tonto o borde… vamos, a la mínima saltaría, vaya que sí, le pegaría una buena patada en el culo en el mismo momento en que le dijera que estaba cansado o mierdas de ésas. La iba a escuchar quisiera o no, cura cabrón, le importaba tres pimientos que fuera el heredero a la Corona, hombre.

Cuatro cositas le diría, sí señor.

Apretando los dientes, Tempest llegó hasta el hombre que, para su extrañeza, lucía una media melena castaña en vez de la consabida tonsura y vestía una sencilla túnica azul bastante raída y llena de polvo y cenizas. En aquel instante se encontraba tranquilizando a una muy nerviosa guarda roja.

Pero la joven imperial no se cortó un pelo y le agarró por el hombro bruscamente.

- Oye tío, corta el rollo, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente… - dijo de muy malas maneras y con el ceño fruncido, claramente preparada para cualquier tipo de confrontación verbal por la evidente falta de respeto de la que acababa de hacer gala con aquel hombre.

Pero se quedó muda en cuanto el rostro del sacerdote entró dentro de su campo de visión al darse la vuelta.

Porque, de veras, era único.

Lo que tenía ante sus ojos no era un rostro angelical ni bello. Era otra cosa distinta. Tenía un algo… una serenidad, una paz tan increíble que la chica se quedó absorta observando cada detalle de sus facciones.

No era joven, probablemente ya habría cumplido los cuarenta a juzgar por las arrugas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos, su frente, y a ambos lados de la boca. Y aún así poseía un aura… algo tan... de buena persona, que era imposible no embelesarse con aquella faz bendita.

Al menos, ésa era la opinión de Tempest, que se había olvidado por completo de hablar y seguía muda clavando la mirada de sus ojos azul eléctrico sobre la de los ojos de aquel hombre, azules también, sí, pero del color del cielo, del cielo despejado. Y eran dulces, terriblemente dulces.

Y coronando aquellos ojos piadosos se hallaban unas gruesas cejas marrones que le otorgaban una mirada tranquila, en reposo, sabia, y quizás algo triste.

La nariz era prominente, bien formada, con un toque juvenil en amplio contraste con las arrugas y las muy marcadas ojeras de cansancio. La boca era firme, que no por ello severa. Y la sensación de apacibilidad que emanaba de su persona contribuía a suavizar sus gestos.

- Tú… tú eres quien ha cerrado el Portón y les has ayudado a recuperar la ciudad. Te doy las gracias por ello. – murmuró, repentinamente sorprendido, observando el cabello verde de ella y sobrecogido al ver que sólo se trataba de una chiquilla.

¡Aquella voz…! ¡Qué voz más preciosa!, tan tranquila, tan confortante… Tempest se sintió como si la estuviera hablando un ángel, y su cansancio y mal humor se desvanecieron en el aire.

- Yo… yo… sí, claro, sí, he cerrado la cosa ésa… - balbuceó la chica sintiéndose repentinamente torpe y estúpida – Estaba sujeta con esto… - y sacó de su bolsillo aquella roca esférica que emitía aquel zumbido tan extraño y se la mostró al sacerdote. Aún la sentía caliente al tacto.

Y el hombre se la quedó mirando detenidamente un momento para luego fijar sus ojos celestes en la esfera oscura con evidente curiosidad.

- ¿Esto? – inquirió - ¿Puedo…?

- Sí, sí… claro… - respondió Tempest rápidamente entregándosela un tanto confundida.

El hombre la tomó suavemente de sus manos y la giró entre sus dedos, examinándola con evidente interés.

- Un artefacto daédrico – murmuró cuando se la devolvió – Asegúrate de tenerla a buen recaudo… nunca se sabe para qué te puede ser de utilidad.

¿Cómo?, ¿un cura le estaba diciendo que se quedase con un objeto procedente del plano del Oblivion por si le pudiera servir de algo? Qué cosa más extraña…

- No todo el mundo diría que me quedase con una cosa de éstas – aventuró ella.

- No, ciertamente que no – asintió el hombre con una media sonrisa – Y no todo el mundo que ha cerrado Portones al Oblivion ha venido a verme y me ha dicho que "corte el rollo".

_Ouch, touché._

Tempest se puso roja como un tomate, había olvidado lo grosera que había sido con él hace un momento. Debía de haber dado la impresión de ser una borde de tomo y lomo.

- Ay, lo siento – dijo pasándose la palma de la mano por la frente como queriendo ocultar su vergüenza – Llevo un día horrible, si sabes a qué me refiero...

- Supongo que todos llevamos un día horrible – dijo el hombre con condescendencia sin perder la sonrisa – Éso puedo entenderlo.

Y Tempest se sintió fatal, fatal porque iba a meter a éste buen hombre tan majo en un berenjenal de aúpa. Sería una suerte si no la mandaba a la mierda durante la explicación.

- Bueno... - empezó sin estar muy segura de el qué decir – Te estaba buscando y necesito que me escuches.

- ¿Me buscabas? - inquirió extrañado - ¿a mí?

- Sí – asintió ella – Tu eres Martin, ¿verdad? Martin el sacerdote.

El hombre cambió su expresión a evidente incomodidad.

- Sí, soy un sacerdote. ¿Necesitas un sacerdote?, no creo que en éste momento pueda serte de gran ayuda – suspiró, y pese a querer ocultarlo, había molestia en su voz - Ahora mismo me cuesta entender a los dioses. Si esto forma parte de un plan divino, no estoy muy seguro de querer formar parte de él.

- Bueno... - Tempest dudó – Divino, lo que se dice divino no estoy muy segura de que sea. Pero hay un plan, éso seguro, que tiene que ver con el Imperio. Asesinaron al Emperador hace poco, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué tiene éso que ver con Kvatch? - preguntó el sacerdote cada vez más alterado - ¿Y qué hay de ésta buena gente que han perdido sus hogares y a miembros de sus familias? Recé a Akatosh aquella noche funesta – añadió resentido - pero no recibimos ayuda alguna. Sólo más daedra. ¿Acaso debieras tú saber algo que pudiera dar sentido a todo esto?

Ya lo sabía, Tempest sabía que aquello sería difícil. La moral de éste hombre estaba hecha añicos y parecía sentir como si hubiera fallado en algo.

_Un sacerdote que pierde la fe... mal rollo._

A ver cómo se lo tomaba cuanto le soltase lo más gordo del asunto.

_En fin, allá va..._

- Mira... no sé si me vas a creer o no, pero el asesinato del Emperador y de sus hijos no fue casualidad. Quieren a todos los Herederos al trono criando malvas, así que el único que nos queda eres tú.

El hombre enmudeció un instante.

- ¿Cómo dices...? - preguntó incrédulo tras procesar aquello.

- Pues éso – dijo ella, rezando para que no saliera corriendo – Que el último Heredero que queda con vida eres tú. Eres el último hijo de Uriel Septim.

Martin la observó detenidamente un momento hasta que comenzó a reírse sin ganas.

- Oh, dioses... - dijo - El Emperador Uriel Septim, ¿crees que el Emperador es mi padre? - en ésto que negó con la cabeza pasándose una mano por el pelo - Mira, creo que te equivocas de hombre, yo sólo soy un sacerdote de Akatosh. Mi padre... era granjero.

- Pues los daedra vinieron a buscarte – argumentó Tempest cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho aquello.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó el sacerdote imperial - ¡¿Me estás diciendo que una ciudad entera es destruida sólo para llegar hasta mí?! ¡¿Por qué?! - y agarró súbitamente de los hombros a la joven - ¡¿Por ser supuestamente el hijo del Emperador?!

Tempest supo que era ahora o nunca, tendría que tratar de tranquilizarle o se le acabaría yendo la chaveta.

- Antes de morir – explicó mientras agarraba los brazos de Martin y le daba un apretón tranquilizador – el Emperador mandó que te buscaran porque pensaba que estarías en peligro. El hombre al que envió murió y... - sí, de acuerdo, aún le escocía lo de Eidon - ...me tocó a mí venir a buscarte. Luego me encontré con todo el lío en Kvatch y el resto ya lo sabes.

El sacerdote imperial la miraba desolado, bajó unos segundos la cabeza y todo el cabello se le vino a la cara. Incluso en su desesperación parecía una persona razonable, buena gente. Tempest sintió pena por él.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad – susurró con una benevolencia y una dulzura que ni sabía que tenía – Pero nada de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya. Lo bueno es que estás vivo y puedes ayudarnos a parar ésto - inhaló aire - ¿Vendrías conmigo al Priorato de Weynon? Está en Chorrol y el Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas, Jauffre, te pondrá al tanto de lo que pasa, de verdad.

El hombre levantó el rostro. Había confusión y tristeza a partes iguales repartidas por su cara.

- No lo sé... - murmuró soltando a la chica y pellizcándose el puente nasal en un gesto de sumo cansancio – No sé nada. Todo es muy raro, yo... tal vez estés diciendo la verdad o tal vez no... - la miró un instante, sopesando posibilidades - ¿Qué significa todo ésto? ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

- Me llamo Hija de la Tempestad – respondió ella – Soy amiga de Jauffre y sólo quiero que me acompañes hasta el Priorato de Weynon. Una vez allí, que él te explique todo y ya harás lo que creas más conveniente, ¿vale?

El hombre tardó un momento en dar una respuesta. Tempest también había pasado por el proceso de digerir cosas increíbles en tiempo récord. No es que lo hubiera pensado en exceso en su momento pero, mirándolo con objetividad, lo que le había ocurrido a lo largo de éste último mes era inaudito.

- Si hubieras llegado antes del desastre a decirme todo ésto probablemente te hubiera juzgado loca y te habría pedido que te marcharas – rió Martin, la suya una risa triste y derrotista - Ahora en cambio... los Daedra invaden nuestro mundo, Kvatch está en ruinas, el Emperador y sus hijos han sido asesinados... ahora cualquier cosa me parece posible. - suspiró - Tal vez te haya enviado Akatosh, tal vez no. Pero yo mejor que nadie sé que los dioses trabajan a través de nosotros, no para nosotros.

- ¿Vienes entonces? - inquirió Tempest, nerviosa. No quería pensar en rollos filosóficos ni trascendentales, sólo irse de allí.

- Has dado esperanza a ésta gente, les ayudaste a ahuyentar a los daedra. - dijo él con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Una chispa de ésa esperanza de la que hablaba, de decisión - Sí. Iré contigo al priorato de Weynon y escucharé lo que ése Jauffre tenga que decir. Encabeza tú la marcha.

Tempest asintió y, colocándose la mochila con el escudo de Kvatch encima, dispuso sus pasos por el Camino Dorado de vuelta a Chorrol seguida de cerca por el extraño sacerdote en completo silencio.

Pararían en Skingrad para dormir, aún quedaban más de tres días de jornada a patita y estaban los dos muy cansados.

_Bueno, por suerte no me ha preguntado dónde está mi caballo. Se hubiera llevado un buen fiasco..._

* * *

"_Dice el sanador que le dio un paro cardíaco"_

"_Normal, era más vieja que Vivec. Ni siquiera los elfos son eternos. Viven mucho pero a __todos nos llega nuestra hora tarde o temprano"_

_Voces, voces por doquier. Ella no quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver a quiénes pertenecían aquellas voces._

"_¿Qué hacemos con la cría?"_

"_¿Te parece a ti que deberíamos hacer algo? Se nota que no guarda parentesco con la anciana, es una niña bretona"_

_Maldita sea, ella NO era bretona, ¿cuántas veces tenía que decirlo?_

"_Pero hay que hacer algo, es menor de edad"_

"_Joder, Gladio, llévala al maldito orfanato y deja de gimotear. Es el procedimiento usual con los huérfanos, ya deberías saberlo"_

_No, al orfanato no, otra vez no. Abrió los ojos, se agachó y, con cuidado, se escabulló por la puerta sin que los guardias de la Legión Imperial lo notaran y salió corriendo._

_No volvería al orfanato ni en un millón de años._

_- Adiós, Rarvela. - se despidió en un susurro que regaló al frío de la noche para no volver._

_Estaba cansada de la Ciudad Imperial, estaba cansada de Waterfront. Rarvela le había dicho que afuera había más mundo, mucho más._

_Ella había venido de Morrowind, ¿verdad? Más allá de Cyrodiil..._

* * *

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Había sido ayer desde que dejaran Kvatch, y Martin ya parecía un poco más relajado.

Se habían detenido en Skingrad, en la Posada "Bosque del Oeste", un lugar bastante acogedor y a un precio medianamente razonable. Habían conseguido una buena habitación en la que dormían por turnos hasta que coincidían ambos en medio del insomnio y se ponían a hablar. Los incidentes en Kvatch les habían puesto los nervios de punta.

- Dispara – respondió Tempest recostada contra el cabecero de la cama que le había tocado a ella.

- Ése nombre, Hija de la Tempestad... ¿te llamas de verdad así?

- Sí.

- ¿Te lo pusieron tus padres? - inquirió Martin girando la cabeza desde su posición, tumbado de espaldas como estaba sobre la cama que le había tocado a él.

- No, me lo pusieron los "respetables" ciudadanos de Waterfront cuando tenía siete años - replicó Tempest secamente.

- ¿Waterfront? - preguntó extrañado - ¿no son ésos los suburbios pesqueros de la Ciudad Imperial?

- Los mismos.

- ¿No venías de Chorrol?

- No exactamente, vengo del Priorato de Weynon. Ya te lo dije. - replicó Tempest no muy segura de darle explicaciones a un cura con el pelo largo al que conocía de sólo un día.

- ¿Y entonces dónde vives?

- En el Priorato de Weynon.

- ¿Eres de la Orden de Talos?

- No.

- ¿Y qué haces allí?

Tempest resopló. No le gustaba airear por ahí que era una harapienta sin techo que, gracias a la caridad de los curas de Weynon, había salido adelante. Sonaba mal como carta de presentación.

Aunque fuera decírselo a una persona como Martin, una persona... comprensiva, que no juzgaba a la ligera.

- Ellos me acogieron cuando les llevé el Amuleto de Reyes – dijo simplemente.

- ¡¿El Amuleto de Reyes?! - exclamó Martin patidifuso girándose y apoyando el peso de la cabeza en una mano - ¡¿lo has tenido en tu poder?!

- ¡Baja la voz! - le chistó ella - Podrían oírnos, ya sabes... los que abrieron el Portal a Oblivion.

- ¿Piensas que puede haber daedra por aquí pululando?

- ¡Yo qué sé! Es por si las moscas...

Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos dos hasta que Martin lo rompió de nuevo.

- Oye...

- ¿Mmm? - Tempest se estaba empezando a quedar dormida otra vez.

- Lo de Hija de la Tempestad suena bien – aventuró él – Pero es un poco largo. ¿No tienes un diminutivo más fácil de usar?

Ella se arrebujó en las mantas de la cama y se colocó la almohada de debajo la cabeza.

- Tempest – replicó en un bostezo.

- Bien, me acordaré – dijo él y se percató de que ella tenía ya los ojos entrecerrados – Que duermas bien, Tempest.

- Sí, vale...

Y cayó a plomo dormida otra vez.

* * *

_- ¡Nela, Nela! - gritaba ella feliz señalando al cielo nocturno - ¡Mira cuántas estrellas!_

_- Es verano, es normal que se vean tantas en ésta época del año. - decía Nela con una sonrisa en su cara de gatito lindo - ¿Sabías que hay conjuntos de estrellas que forman figuras y que bendicen a quien ha nacido bajo su influjo astral?_

_¡Qué palabras más raras decía Nela!_

_- ¿Tú estás bendecida, Nela?_

_- Yo sí – contestó la pequeña khajiit con cierto dejo de orgullo – Y tú también, hermanita. Éso de que te puedas curar una vez al día sólo puede significar una cosa._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Que has nacido en el mes de Estrella del Alba bajo el influjo del signo "El Ritual"._

_- ¿Y ése signo qué forma tiene?_

_- Es un ojo gigantesco._

_- ¡Un ojo para ver muchas cosas! - exclamó ella riendo._

_Y Nela sonreía sin decir nada._

_- ¿Y el tuyo qué signo es? - preguntaba ella de repente._

_El rostro de Nela se ensombreció._

- "_El Ladrón"..._

* * *

Viajaron los días siguientes con el temporal. Las nevadas parecían no acabarse nunca y el cielo presentaba un gris plomizo de día para desplegar más tarde un manto de noches heladas y sin estrellas.

Martin y Tempest caminaban en silencio por el Camino Negro arrebujados en sendas capas que la chica había traído en su mochila, cortesía del Hermano Piner, mientras cada uno rumiaba en la cabeza sus propios pensamientos.

El sacerdote se sentía a gusto en compañía de la joven, era de todo menos aburrida: era irónica, tenía mala gaita, era extremadamente sincera y siempre le sacaba punta a los temas más sosos.

Si se molestaba uno en conocerla, caía bien.

Tempest por su parte pensaba en qué sería de ella tras toda ésta aventura. No tenía claro si la dejarían seguir viviendo en el Priorato de Weynon y aquello la asustaba: le gustaba la vida sencilla que había llevado allí y quería con locura a aquellos curas dispares que la habían acogido en su hogar y en sus corazones.

Akatosh, si volviera a las calles echaría de menos hasta al Prior Maborel, su cara de aburrimiento mortal y sus largos sermones acerca del orden y la limpieza.

La joven sonrió. Estaba desarrollando una extraña tendencia a encariñarse fácilmente con la gente que la trataba bien y éso no era nada usual en ella. Siempre había estado sola... sin contar por supuesto a Ne'Quinla o a la anciana Rarvela, que había cuidado de ella durante casi cuatro meses en los que, a cambio de hacerle de niña de los recados, la vieja le daba comida, techo y le enseñaba a leer, a escribir, a sumar y a restar.

Pero hacía años en los que rogaba a los dioses por un poco de cariño que nunca venía hasta que Eidon tropezó su destino con el de ella.

Suspiró y el vaho formó una densa nubecilla frente a sus ojos.

Pasaron casi tres horas hasta que vislumbraron de lejos el edificio residencial del Priorato de Weynon.

Tempest casi saltó, completamente feliz de sentirse casi en casa, hasta que vio a lo lejos una figura correr hacia ellos y la chica no pudo más que extrañarse ya que se trataba de Eronor, el dunmer que cuidaba de los caballos y las ovejas. Y nunca había visto a Eronor correr de ésa forma.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Debéis ayudar! - gritó desesperadamente cuando llegó a su altura - ¡Están matando a todo el mundo en el Priorato de Weynon!

A Tempest le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! - exclamó agarrando al elfo oscuro y zarandeándole nerviosamente - ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

El hombre la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡No sé! - balbuceó desasiéndose - ¡Creo que me siguen de cerca! ¡El Prior Maborel está muerto!

Y, mal que le supo, a la joven aquello le dolió cual punzada de daga.

- ¡Dime quiénes son! - gritó asustada, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de saber - ¡¿Son daedra?!

Eronor negó con la cabeza.

- Me encontraba en el redil cuando atacaron. Oí que el Prior estaba hablando con alguien – explicó apresuradamente - Me asomé por la esquina para ver quién era. Parecían viajeros, muy normales... - tragó saliva - De repente, sus manos portaban armas y mataron al Prior antes de que reaccionara. Entonces me descubrieron y eché a correr...

Tempest se temió lo peor.

- ¡¿Dónde están Jauffre y Piner?! - preguntó a gritos - ¡Di!, ¡¿están a salvo?!

- ¡No lo sé, no lo sé! -respondió el asustado dunmer - Orando en la capilla... creo... ¡Por favor!, ¡haced algo, deprisa!

Oyó a sus espaldas la tranquilizadora voz de Martin.

- Te seguiré a donde vayas – dijo decidido mientras sacaba una daga de hierro de entre los pliegues de su túnica que debía de haber tenido escondida por si acaso – Ayudemos a tus amigos.

Tempest le agradeció aquel gesto infinitamente y, sacando la espada de plata del cinto, corrió en dirección hacia la capilla donde se encontró al Hermano Piner apoyado en la puerta y blandiendo una espada corta.

- ¡Piner! - exclamó la chica aliviada.

- ¡Tempest! - gritó a su vez el curilla imperial recibiéndola con un caluroso abrazo que casi la ahogó - ¡Creí que nunca llegarías!, ¡están atacando Weynon!

- ¡Lo sé!, ¡Eronor me ha dicho que Jauffre estaría orando en la capilla!

- ¡Rápido! Instó el hombre deshaciendo el apretado abrazo y cogiendo a Tempest de la mano - ¡Es posible que necesite nuestra ayuda!

Atravesaron como una exhalación la entrada de la capilla.

Entonces Tempest los vio.

Túnicas rojas, armaduras de plata con máscara. ¡Aquella gente...!

Y allí estaba Jauffre intentando contenerles. A grito de batalla, Piner y Martin se le unieron asestando mandobles y cuchilladas por doquier mientras la chica trataba por todos los medios de defenderse con aquella espada que no sabía ni cómo utilizar.

Piner la libró inmediatamente de su contrincante en cuanto acabaron con los demás.

- ¡En el nombre de Talos, Tempest! - exclamó Jauffre en cuanto la vio - ¡Gracias a los dioses que has vuelto! - resopló - Mucho me temo que el Amuleto ha sido el motivo de este ataque. ¡Comprueba que está a buen recaudo!

Tempest no esperó ni un instante ni tuvo ánimo de preguntar nada más y actuó por impulso: salió corriendo hacia la residencia como una liebre, subió las escaleras y... encontró el cuarto cerrado del piso superior patas arriba.

Del Amuleto de Reyes ni rastro.

Jauffre venía detrás acompañado de los otros dos hombres.

- Debería haber sabido que lo encontrarían – le dijo el viejo bretón poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza a la temblorosa y disgustada muchacha que no encontraba palabras para su pesar - No se puede esconder casi nada de un Señor Daedra. He subestimado al enemigo...

- Martin... Martin está aquí – musitó la chica girándose en dirección al citado – Fui a Kvatch y lo he traído conmigo...

- ¿Martin...? - el viejo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del sacerdote y se giró en su dirección, éste le dio un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza - Por lo menos no todo ha ido en nuestra contra. Demos gracias a Talos por ello. Hemos encontrado al Heredero de Uriel... aunque hayamos perdido el Amuleto de Reyes... - se llevó una mano al mentón y se lo rascó pensativamente - No se puede quedar aquí. Los hemos rechazado pero volverán si se enteran de que Martin ha sobrevivido. Y se enterarán – recalcó.

- ¿Y a dónde podemos llevarle? - inquirió Tempest.

- Ningún sitio es del todo seguro teniendo en cuenta el poder que nos ataca. Pero, al menos, debemos tratar de ganar tiempo... - dijo Jauffre, sopesando evidentemente sus opciones - El Templo del Soberano de las Nubes, creo. La fortaleza oculta de los Cuchillas, en las montañas cercanas a Bruma. Unos cuantos hombres bastan para defenderla de un ejército entero - concluyó - Tenemos que marcharnos inmediatamente.

Dicho y hecho, Tempest, Jauffre y Martin salieron de la residencia acompañados por Piner, que les indicó que cogieran los caballos del establo.

Tempest encontró el cuerpo sin vida del Prior Maborel tirado en el suelo cuan largo era y, llena de una profunda tristeza, se agachó, le cerró los ojos y le cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho rogando por que su alma estuviera en paz.

- Yo me encargaré de que le den un entierro decente, Tempest – le dijo Piner cuando llegó hasta ella y la levantó por los hombros en un apretado abrazo – Debéis iros de aquí, ¡rápido!

Tempest le devolvió el abrazo y no se contuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos azules.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Piner, mucho, mucho... - murmuró con la voz amortiguada contra la túnica de su amigo.

- Venga, tonta – la animó él aún a pesar de que también deseaba ponerse a llorar con todas sus malditas fuerzas – Ya te pasarás de vez en cuando por aquí, ¿verdad? Te pasarás a saludarme y a ver cómo van las ovejas de Eronor.

La chica asintió sorbiendo por la nariz y tras depositar un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, corrió en dirección hacia donde había visto que se iba Jauffre.

Y se lo encontró montado a caballo.

- Debemos poner rumbo al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes en Bruma lo antes posible – dijo Jauffre al tiempo que dirigía su montura en dirección a la pequeña muchacha, que dio un paso atrás ante la presencia del animal – Toma el caballo del Prior Maborel y ve detrás de Martin por si nos tendieran una emboscada. Yo encabezaré la marcha.

Tempest se quedó muda y negó con la cabeza, asustada.

- ¡Que yo no sé montar en un bicho de ésos! – exclamó, repentinamente acobardada por la envergadura de la bestia - ¡Ya te lo dije cuando me fui de aquí!

- Nunca es tarde para aprender – replicó Jauffre entornando los ojos – Si no lo intentas jamás podrás montar uno.

Sin embargo a Tempest le daba igual el no saber montar, sencillamente NO había tenido intención de usar un caballo en toda su vida, así que los argumentos del viejo Maestro Cuchilla le sonaban poco menos que absurdos.

Martin observaba desde atrás la escena sobre el caballo que le habían prestado. Definitivamente, Jauffre parecía que no entendía el hecho de que estaba dándole órdenes y formándose expectativas propias de un soldado a una joven que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar siquiera una espada. En ocasiones es que, de verdad… le parecía increíble que la gente fuera incapaz de darse cuenta de éstas cosas cuando, para él, era espontáneo y puramente instintivo leer en la naturaleza de los demás.

Así pues se adelantó hacia ellos e interpuso la cabeza de su montura en el ángulo de visión de Jauffre para girarse hacia Tempest e inclinarse sobre ella.

- Pierde cuidado – le dijo tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Monta conmigo, vayamos en el mismo caballo si no sabes dirigir uno. – y extendió la mano hacia ella – En realidad dudo mucho que tu peso suponga una gran diferencia para el animal.

Tempest miró dubitativa un instante aquella mano sin atreverse a cogerla. No quería montar a caballo, no quería subirse a lomos de aquel mastodonte, no, no, no.

La mano del sacerdote seguía extendida.

- Vamos – dijo él con apremio – Yo he confiado en ti siguiéndote hasta el Priorato, ¿no confiarás entonces tú ahora en mí si te prometo que no dejaré que te caigas?

Tempest alzó la vista, miró a los ojos celestes del hombre un momento, leyendo, sopesando la honestidad en sus palabras.

Y alzó el brazo. Sus dedos se tocaron, las palmas conectaron y, de un tirón suave pero seguro y lleno de una increíble fuerza, el hombre la subió de una vez dejándola sentada de lado detrás suya.

Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas cuando él se giró hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa que venía a decirle algo así como _"¡Ánimo!"_

- Te sugiero que te pongas a horcajadas y me agarres de la cintura, eso evitará que resbales y salgas despedida del caballo. – instruyó soltando su mano y dejando que ella cambiara de postura para aferrarse a él con fuerza, cerrar los ojos con miedo y hundir el rostro en su espalda, entre los omóplatos. Martin no pudo evitar reírse. – Ya está, ¿ha sido tan difícil como tú pensabas?

La joven negó con la cabeza sin despegar ésta de la espalda del sacerdote imperial y le agarró con más fuerza si cabe de la cintura. Y se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando el animal comenzó a trotar para, segundos después, galopar a toda pastilla hacia el norte, rumbo a Bruma y al enigmático Templo del Soberano de las Nubes.

Tempest tardó casi una hora en atreverse a abrir los ojos.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora_**_**:** Vale, empezamos a caminar sobre la cuerda floja. Gracias a AyleidGirl el asunto ha salido bien parado (Thanks! ^^)._

_Veo que os hizo gracia el tema de la planta loca xD, me alegra que os arranque una sonrisa, no todo iba a ser serio, ¿verdad? Ya es bastante serio el tema de que hay un complot asesino y una guerra como para meter más melodrama._

_Tule91: gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta. Aunque no sea comentar, me gusta que la gente me haga saber que les mola, me sube la moral mucho :)_

_Deefth: ... cuidado con las hojas de los geranios xD Me alegro de que te guste cómo es Tempest, es una melona jajaja muchas gracias :)_

_Ya tenemos a Martin en escena. Lucien Lachance tardará aún un buen rato._

_Muchas gracias a todos!_


	6. Cap nº 6

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 06: _Martin, los Cuchillas y discursos que no pasan a la posteridad_.

* * *

_El gruñido de su estómago había dejado poco lugar a la imaginación._

_ - Dime, pequeña imperial – le decía el dunmer Eidon desde su improvisado lecho de túnicas rojas - ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?_

_Ella se había muerto de vergüenza._

_ - Comí ayer..._

_ - ¿Ayer hace cuánto?_

_Ella había suspirado._

_ - Ayer hace muchas horas – había admitido._

_ - Y no gran cosa, supongo – comentaba el elfo oscuro dándole una mirada de comprensión al rostro huesudo de ella – Pobre criatura, lamento mucho no tener nada que ofrecerte a cambio de tu gentileza._

_Y ella sonreía._

_ - Pierde cuidado – había dicho con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – Siempre encuentro algo de comer cuando voy a las ciudades._

_ - Una muchacha como tú debería poder tener desayuno, comida y cena todos los días en las cantidades que desearas – replicaba él – Aún estás en fase de crecimiento, ¿verdad?_

_ - Tengo diecisiete años... - había aventurado ella, no muy segura de si éste dato era seguro al cien por cien – Cumplo dieciocho dentro de casi dos meses._

_ - Pues lo que yo decía: aún estás creciendo – aseguraba él con una sonrisa débil por el dolor que el veneno le producía en aquellos instantes._

_Ella se había cruzado de brazos, fingiendo enfado._

_ - ¿Tan pequeña te parezco acaso?_

_ - Oh sí, mi querida amiguita – le había dicho él con una risita – Eres pequeña y sumamente adorable. Si aún estuviera en mis años mozos seguramente tontearía contigo, siempre me han gustado las mujeres humanas de ojos azules._

_ - ¿Aunque estén tan sucias como yo? - había replicado ella, divertida – Además, ni que fueras tan mayor..._

_ - Probablemente tenga la edad suficiente para ser tu tatarabuelo, pequeña – decía él – Seguro que no te es ajena la longevidad de nuestra raza, ¿verdad? Nuestra juventud es el equivalente a varias generaciones humanas; y ya no te quiero ni contar si nos metemos en terreno altmer... ésos duran alrededor de un milenio si llegan a muy viejos._

_ - Sería entretenido vivir tanto. Se debe poder tener tiempo de sobra para hacer de todo..._

_ - O tiempo de sobra para convertirte en un soberano pelma altanero e inaguantable, como lo son ésos cardos de piel dorada – había replicado Eidon con evidente sorna – Prejuzgando a los demás sólo porque viven menos que tú._

_ - ¿"Cardos de piel dorada"? - había preguntado ella riendo - ¿No estás siendo tú también un poco intolerante metiéndolos a todos en el mismo saco?_

_ - Créeme, mi joven amiga: he conocido los suficientes altmer como para asegurar que, pese a sus mejores intenciones, la palabra "humildad" no entra dentro de su vocabulario._

_ - Bueno – había dicho ella con condescendencia – A lo mejor el vivir tanto también afecta a la mente... ver morir de viejos a tanta gente y que tú sigas más fresco que una rosa... no debe ser fácil._

_ - No, no lo es, en efecto – había replicado él, críptico – Sin embargo todos tememos a la muerte. Humanos, antropomorfos y elfos. Porque los hombres no son si no carne y hueso. Conocen lo que será su final, pero no la hora._

_ - Éso es muy profundo._

_ - Palabras del Emperador Uriel Septim – había dicho él con amargura – Un hombre sabio, sin duda. Un hombre bendecido y a la vez maldito con el don de la premonición. Demasiada carga para la conciencia de un solo hombre. Tal vez ahora haya encontrado la paz en Aetherius que no tuvo en vida._

_Y se había hecho el silencio momentáneamente. Un silencio de respeto, de comprensión, de luto por el honor de un hombre que, sentado a la cúspide de un Imperio, había estado más solo que nadie frente al mundo._

* * *

Tempest se despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Habían estado viajando toda la noche desde que dejaran el Priorato de Weynon y los campos nevados que el amanecer teñía de brillos iridiscentes, sumados a las bajas temperaturas, indicaban la inminente proximidad de Bruma.

Los caballos ahora iban despacio, a un ritmo agradable y mucho más fácil de sobrellevar para la muchacha, que se había quedado dormida agarrada a la túnica de Martin y reposando la cabeza en su espalda.

El hombre tenía mucha paciencia, desde luego, porque llevar un fardo miedica y pegajoso que se duerme y te usa de almohada no es algo que muchos jinetes estarían dispuestos a tolerar fácilmente.

Tempest sonrió para sí y quitó la cabeza para darle al hombre un poco de margen mientras observaba tranquilamente la belleza que Kynareth ofrecía con sus muchos dones: el camino bordeado de la vegetación oculta tras el manto helado de nácar, las copas de los árboles de hoja caduca lucían adornadas de cristales y de rocío, los pinos de hoja perenne vestían brochazos de blanco y verde oscuro a partes iguales... y aún se oía el tierno piar de los gorriones, pequeños pero ingobernables pájaros que plantaban cara a todas las estaciones del año sin emigrar y cuyo canto sonaba como si te dieran los buenos días, como si acabasen de posarse sobre tu rostro cual beso maternal para acompañarte desde el mismo inicio de la jornada diaria.

Pese al miedo, al dolor y al peligro que parecía perseguirles allá donde fueran, se respiraba paz.

- ¿Ya has despertado? - le dijo la suave voz de Martin mientras éste se giraba levemente hacia ella – Es una suerte que hayas logrado dormirte, por la noche hemos atravesado una zona boscosa con el camino muy oculto entre la maleza y sin señalizar donde hemos oído aullidos procedentes de diversos puntos. No soy muy susceptible a lo sobrenatural, pero me consta que aquello no eran aullidos de lobo solamente. Y ayer Masser estaba en su fase de luna llena.

A Tempest aquella información le puso la piel de gallina.

- Hemos sido afortunados, no obstante, de que la próxima _Sombra del Espectro_ sea dentro de cuatro días – prosiguió Martin sombríamente – La luna oscura de Revenant es el fenómeno astrológico predilecto de Hircine cuando convoca a la caza a sus seguidores. Y la sed de sangre de éstos no conoce límites.

- No sigas, por favor – rogó la chica con un hilo de voz – Hace una mañana estupenda y no tengo ganas de enturbiarla con anécdotas escalofriantes ni pensamientos que vayan dirigidos a un Señor Daedra.

Martin sonrió levemente.

- Tienes razón, hoy es un nuevo día lleno de nuevas promesas y esperanzas. Perdóname si he perturbado tu ánimo con mis divagaciones, temo que los últimos acontecimientos hayan ensombrecido demasiado mis pensamientos.

- No te disculpes – dijo ella con repentina comprensión – Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Yo estoy muerta de miedo, ¿sabes? Éso de haberme metido en aquel... lugar para cerrar el Portón y de que ahora estemos en peligro con unos asesinos tras nuestra pista, no es como para montar una fiesta precisamente. - dijo, insegura, y dándose por vez primera cuenta de la situación real – Pero... si no pienso en ello demasiado y me fijo en las cosas en las que merece la pena fijarse... pues, al menos, no me siento tan mal.

- Si hubiera más gente con tu forma de pensar, el mundo sería sin duda un lugar más amable – dijo el sacerdote imperial sin perder la sonrisa – Tienes mucho valor, Tempest, pocos hombres afrontarían ésta empresa con tanta alegría como tú. Tu entereza es de admirar.

Tempest entonces se puso más colorada que las amapolas.

- ¡Deja de decir chorradas! - protestó avergonzada.

El hombre entonces se echó a reír con ganas.

Pese a su rubor, Tempest estaba contenta. Había hecho las cosas bien, había devuelto el favor a Jauffre por su generosidad trayendo consigo al Heredero de Uriel Septim... se sentía una persona útil y éso la levantaba el ánimo aún a pesar de Eidon, del Prior Maborel y de la cantidad de cosas horribles que había visto fuera y dentro del Oblivion.

El Infierno existía, podía dar fe de ello. Existía y era un lugar al que no desearía ir a parar al morir... ni viviendo. Según había oído, cuando el traidor Jagar Tharn usurpó la identidad y el Trono del Emperador, éste último había sido llevado al Oblivion donde había permanecido en un estado parecido al ensueño y del cual decía no acordarse de nada.

A Tempest aquello le ponía los pelos de punta: aquel pobre hombre había estado AÑOS metido en el Oblivion medio sonámbulo mientras un brujo capullo se quedaba tan ricamente sentado a la cabeza del Imperio de Tamriel.

El desgraciado había tenido suerte de no recordar nada... si es que no había mentido, claro; porque Tempest se acordaba de TODOS los puñeteros detalles y de TODOS los bichos espeluznantes que poblaban aquella dimensión diabólica. Y, honestamente, hubiera preferido padecer de amnesia selectiva (había pasado por un trauma, ¿no? Pues ya podía el susodicho trauma borrarle toda aquella basura para variar).

Y al pensar todas éstas cosas, subida a un caballo y agarrada a un sacerdote melenudo, a Tempest le entró hambre.

Todavía llevaba la mochila de viaje a sus espaldas. Estaba reducida casi a la mitad de lo que había sido al inicio de su jornada hacia Kvatch, pero aún tenía comida.

Maniobró como buenamente pudo con el fardo y el escudo emblema de Kvatch (jolín, por Akatosh, qué trasto más inútil...) hasta que dio... con que se le habían agotado las manzanas.

Dando un gemido de protesta, Tempest sacó pan, queso imperial, jamón seco, y se hizo un señor bocadillo que comenzó a masticar a carrillo lleno. No habría manzanas, pero aquello estaba bueno de narices.

Mientras comía a gusto, Tempest sacó nuevamente de su bolsillo la esfera negra del Oblivion y se puso a mirarla otra vez. Era increíble que el calor no se le fuera nunca y que siguiera brotando el sonidillo aquel sin parar.

Tenía una piedra calefactora musical.

La chica se rió ante éste pensamiento y Martin se giró.

- Ah, aún tienes éso – dijo.

- Me dijiste que la guardara y la he guardado – replicó Tempest tranquilamente con la boca llena.

- Y me parece bien, pero yo que tú no se la enseñaba a Jauffre. El Oblivion y los sacerdotes de Talos no es que vayan de la mano precisamente - alegó muy serio.

Tempest no tuvo ganas de replicarle aquello de _"Pues tú bien que rindes culto a Akatosh y dices que me quede con el pedrusco". _Porque no, porque Martin le caía bien y no deseaba que se mosqueara con ella.

Así que, en lugar de éso, cambió de tema.

- Suena y todo – dijo riéndose al tiempo que acercaba la calidez de la piedra al oído del sacerdote imperial – Mira, es un zumbido.

Martin se quedó un momento en silencio.

- No es un zumbido – dijo muy seriamente – La esfera está hablando – sentenció.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- He dicho que la esfera está hablando – repitió.

- No fastidies... - Tempest se puso la piedra en la oreja e intentó oír lo que ésta decía – No entiendo nada de lo que dice, ¿lo sabes tú?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y qué dice?

- Dice que compartas tu comida con el hambriento sacerdote que está guiando el caballo en el que vas montada.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra un momento para luego mirar al hombre que tenía delante y encontrar humor en sus ojos celestes.

- ¡Me tomas el pelo! - exclamó la chica dándole un manotazo suave en el brazo - ¡Casi me lo creo!

- He sido muy convincente, ¿verdad?

- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

- Exagerada.

- ¡Qué malo eres, Martin!

- No, sólo soy un pobre hombre que no ha desayunado y al que, por cierto, le gusta mucho el queso – alegó él riendo.

Tempest entonces se percató de que no había tenido la gentileza ni la educación de ofrecerle si quería comer.

_Borrega desconsiderada, éso soy_ – se dijo para sí misma al tiempo que sacaba lo que quedaba de queso, media hogaza de pan y se lo ofrecía a Martin.

- No me queda más jamón – dijo la chica con una mueca de disculpa – Me he metido todo el que quedaba en el bocadillo. Si quieres coger del mío...

- No hace falta – replicó el imperial tomando lo que le tendía la joven – Un bocadillo de queso está muy bien para empezar el día. Gracias Tempest.

Y los dos masticaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al punto donde el Camino Naranja convergía con el Camino Plateado y siguieron la ruta de éste último en dirección norte. Bruma estaba ya prácticamente a tiro de piedra.

Habían tomado aquel camino para atajar y ahorrarse todo el trayecto de la carretera de circunvalación del Anillo Rojo. Era de vital importancia que llegaran cuanto antes. Una vez pisaran el susodicho Templo del Soberano de las Nubes podrían considerarse a salvo... de momento.

Jauffre iba unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos y permanecía alerta, preparado para cualquier cosa. No hablaba, no se giraba y, por supuesto, se cercioraba bien de que el camino estuviese despejado para que no hubiera contratiempos. De momento sólo se habían topado de noche con un lobo hambriento que salió por patas en cuanto el caballo del bretón dio un par de golpes con los cascos en el suelo.

Su caballo era ya viejo pero conservaba intacta su bravura y su mala leche. A Jauffre le encantaba.

El Maestro de los Cuchillas era ya un hombre con mucho camino recorrido a sus espaldas y que había adoptado la instrucción marcial que recibiera en su juventud ya como parte de su carácter, de su propia personalidad. No era una persona sociable y transigía poco con sus propios errores, pero poseía el raro don de la bondad innata en ésa clase de hombres que jamás han atentado contra las normas en beneficio propio. Tenía muy claro su papel y que, desde que le nombraran Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas algo más de una década atrás, el concepto de "jubilación" no entraba en su vida.

Había disfrutado de su temporal retiro al máximo posible y como más le gustaba: llevando una vida sencilla y satisfactoria mientras se empapaba bien de los Grandes Clásicos de la literatura y de densos tomos de Historia. Todo saber era bien recibido y cuidadosamente archivado en la mente del viejo.

Su proceder puramente práctico le hacía extremadamente útil en aspectos militares y políticos para con el Imperio, pero su evidente falta de... tacto a nivel personal le convertían en una persona con muchas limitaciones sentimentales. Una vez incluso había estado prometido, pero sus hábitos distantes sumados a una misión diplomática en Akavir que acabó convirtiéndose casi en un peregrinaje y en un ejercicio de equilibrio a nivel personal y espiritual cuya duración se extendió a casi un lustro, propiciaron que la que iba a ser su esposa se cansara de esperarle y jurara votos matrimoniales con un próspero comerciante imperial.

Tampoco es que Jauffre no se lo esperara, le parecía incluso lógico. Su vida eran y seguirían siendo los Cuchillas. No hubiera podido dedicarle a una familia el tiempo que merecían.

Por éso mismo la compañía de Tempest le parecía más un alivio que una carga ya que era una muchacha con mucha energía, muy humana, que sin duda le haría las cosas mucho más fáciles a Martin a la hora de adaptarse a su situación actual.

Bien, de acuerdo, Martin no era ningún niño y lo lógico que cabría de esperar de un hombre de su edad sería seriedad y entereza ante la perspectiva de regir un Imperio.

Sí, vale, una cosa es lo que cabría de esperar, otra bien distinta la realidad.

Jauffre quizás no supiera tratar a la gente, pero la calaba inmediatamente. Y lo que había visto en los ojos azules del sacerdote imperial no le convertían precisamente en un candidato ideal a tamaña responsabilidad: el hombre era débil, inseguro, y ahora su fe le estaba fallando a marchas forzadas.

La chica podía no valer gran cosa, pero tenía un espíritu cándido, con buena voluntad y ganas de ser útil. Buscaba un propósito en la vida.

Si en algo podría beneficiarse Martin de la compañía de la joven sería en contagiársele su incombustible buena disposición. Al menos esperaba que así fuera.

- Jauffre – oyó en un momento dado que le llamaba la chiquilla - ¿tienes hambre? Tengo una naranja por si te apetece...

El viejo bretón, dentro de lo serio de la situación en la que estaban, sonrió para sus adentros. Qué muchacha ésta...

- Gracias Tempest, – respondió sin girarse – pero creo que desayunaré mejor cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. El frío de la mañana me tienta más a un café caliente con pan tostado que a cualquier clase de fruta.

- Oh, como quieras – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Me la comeré yo entonces.

Así era ella. Así era Tempest.

Jauffre negó con la cabeza sonriendo y prosiguieron con el viaje.

Llegados a un punto, el Camino Plateado tenía una bifurcación que lo escindía en dos posibles rutas a tomar: una era la ruta habitual para ir a Bruma, a poca distancia hacia el oeste. La otra era seguir el camino más o menos en línea recta hacia lo que Jauffre denominó "Roca de la Garra del Dragón", un punto situado en mitad de la nada montañosa del Jerall, camino de Skyrim.

Ellos tomaron la ruta habitual y rodearon Bruma por el noroeste donde un muy escondido camino cuesta arriba en mitad de la nieve les conduciría al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes.

No pudieron hacer correr a los caballos por aquel tramo y Tempest agradeció enormemente el no tener que estar molestando a Martin pegada a él y con los ojos cerrados mientras los animales galopaban.

Tardaron algo más de una hora y media hasta llegar a la imponente estructura del templo. Porque Tempest jamás había visto un templo tan grande y de características tan peculiares.

El Templo del Soberano de las Nubes era un pequeño palacete fortificado que se erigía imponente y orgulloso en uno de los puntos más bajos y más inclinados de la Cordillera del Jerall; su arquitectura, mezcla de roca y madera, era única en su género y no se parecía en nada a las diferentes estructuras nórdicas, colovianas y nibenesas que Tempest había visto a lo largo y ancho de Cyrodiil por sus nueve ciudades principales.

El trazo de los arcos, la forma del tejado a lo lejos, la distribución de los puestos de vigilancia... inclusive la construcción de sus mismos muros tenían un sabor a otra cultura, a otro mundo, como si los tres se sumergieran en una dimensión desconocida de belleza oriental.

- Un edificio Akaviri – murmuró Martin repentinamente sobrecogido – Había leído cosas y visto ilustraciones de la cultura en Akavir, pero... ésto supera con creces todas mis expectativas.

- Jauffre estuvo en Akavir – le susurró Tempest al oído – Puede que el origen de la Orden de los Cuchillas venga de allí, ¿no?

- Viene de allí, de hecho – respondió Martin escuetamente para tomar aire y hacer frente a lo que tuviera que venir.

Los dos caballos se detuvieron frente a las altas murallas del templo y Jauffre alzó la vista más arriba del enorme portón doble que les cerraba el paso.

- ¡Ah del Templo! - exclamó con una voz tan potente que provocó que Tempest casi se cayera de la silla de montar del susto - ¡Abrid!, ¡soy Jauffre!

Se oyó un repentino sonido metálico, como si hubiesen dejado caer algo.

- ¡Gran Maestro! - exclamó una voz masculina - ¡Abrid las puertas, rápido!, ¡el Gran Maestro Jauffre está aquí!

Tras unos instantes en que hubieron de activar el mecanismo que abría aquel enorme portón, Tempest y Martin observaron sorprendidos cómo la visión de unas escaleras de piedra que daban paso a un extenso patio sobre el que se asentaba el templo surgía ante sus ojos con imponente majestuosidad: aquello era una obra de arte.

A toda velocidad por las escaleras bajaron unos pies enfundados en botas metálicas que revelaron segundos más tarde la figura de un guarda rojo vestido con una extraña armadura ceremonial que le daba un aspecto extraño, cuanto menos... casi fantástico en aquel lugar atemporal, fuera de todo canon conocido.

El hombre resopló e hizo inmediatamente un saludo marcial a su superior.

Jauffre respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y esperó a que el hombre hablara.

- Gran Maestro – comenzó el guarda rojo de nuevo cuando, al ver a Martin y a Tempest subidos a caballo, se quedó un momento en blanco, indeciso – Oh, poderoso Talos... ¿es...?

- Sí, Cyrus – replicó Jauffre serenamente captando la pregunta del Cuchilla - Éste es el hijo del Emperador, Martin Septim.

Tempest notó cómo Martin se ponía rígido ante la mención de su nuevo nombre y estatus. Llevaba toda la vida apellidándose de otra manera y pensando que su padre era un granjero. No sabía cómo se sentiría Martin, pero Tempest se puso en su lugar y concluyó que le molestaría que le cambiasen el nombre y que le adjudicasen de padre a un hombre al que jamás había visto y que, por descontado, nunca había dado aparentemente muestras del menor interés o afecto por él. No era un niño, pero era un ser humano. Y aquella situación era forzada e incómoda.

Entretanto, el guarda rojo estaba pálido y miraba el caballo con sus dos jinetes, el sacerdote de ojos azules y la... ¿niña? que iba de bulto atrás, de hito en hito.

- ¡Mi señor! - exclamó con voz firme una vez se hubo repuesto de la impresión haciendo el mismo saludo distintivo que había dedicado a Jauffre nada más llegar - Bienvenido al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes. - se pasó la lengua por los labios nerviosamente - No hemos tenido el honor de recibir la visita de un Emperador desde hace muchos años.

Martin se quedó un momento en blanco, cortado. La verdad es que no esperaba tener que decir nada.

- Ah... bien... gracias – articuló finalmente, sumamente incómodo y acobardado con la idea de pecar de descortés - El honor es mío.

El Cuchilla asintió, también evidentemente cortado ante la parquedad de sus palabras, y les instó a dejarle los caballos para llevarlos a las cuadras de inmediato.

Jauffre desmontó y le entregó las riendas con toda naturalidad mientras que Martin y Tempest se hicieron un lío a la hora de bajar del animal ya que el sacerdote, con los nervios, estuvo a un pelo de caerse de bruces contra el suelo y, una vez consiguió bajar, también le faltó un pelo para perder el equilibrio cuando ayudó a descender a la chica. El peso de la mochila y el escudo de Kvatch incluidos.

Tras el azaroso incidente, Martin estuvo más que feliz de entregar las dichosas riendas y le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Jauffre, esperando el siguiente paso a dar.

- Vamos – les dijo el viejo Maestro indicándoles con un gesto que le siguieran escaleras arriba - Tus Cuchillas esperan para saludarte.

Martin asintió y esperó a que el bretón se adelantara para ir con Tempest. La chica ahora era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía.

- Mejor será que no les hagamos esperar – murmuró el imperial más para sí mismo que para la joven que iba a su lado.

Tempest le palmeó un hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo. Ella no estaba tan nerviosa como él y éso era natural, no era la próxima candidata al Trono de Tamriel.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras y, al llegar arriba, se encontraron con todos los Cuchillas alineados a ambos lados del camino empedrado del extenso patio que desembocaba en otro tramo de escaleras arriba que conducían a la entrada al templo. Estaban de pie, más tiesos que una vara y adoptando una postura de firmes aprendida sin duda durante la instrucción militar. No debían de ser más de doce y Tempest se sorprendió gratamente cuando descubrió al menos dos mujeres entre ellos. Por lo menos no eran sexistas.

Siguiendo a Jauffre, Martin y ella pasaron por delante de las caras impasibles de los Cuchillas y se quedaron obedientemente quietos una vez el viejo Maestro se detuvo al pie del siguiente tramo de escaleras y se giró.

- ¡Cuchillas! - exclamó alzando las manos para acaparar la atención de todos - ¡Corren tiempos oscuros para Tamriel! ¡Han asesinado al Emperador y a sus hijos bajo nuestra propia vigilancia! ¡La unidad del Imperio pende de un hilo y el caos amenaza con desbordarnos!

_Joder con Jauffre_ – pensó Tempest rodando los ojos – _Mira que es apocalíptico el tío..._

- ¡Sin embargo todavía hay esperanza! - continuó el bretón con evidente orgullo - El favor de los dioses y la inestimable ayuda de una valiente joven – señaló a Tempest y ésta última se apresuró a esconderse detrás de la figura de Martin, más alto que ella – nos han permitido poner a salvo de los sicarios al último Heredero al Trono. - hizo un gesto formal de presentación apuntando a Martin - ¡Aquí está Martin Septim, hijo legitimado de Uriel Septim!

En aquel momento, todos los Cuchillas desenvainaron sus armas, katanas de origen Akaviri, y las blandieron de frente en ángulo recto alzando el brazo.

- ¡Te saludo, Corazón de Dragón! - exclamaron a voz en cuello, como si manifestaran un grito de batalla - ¡Te saludo, Martin Septim! ¡Te saludo!

Tempest alzó las cejas entre impresionada y divertida y miró a Martin fijamente.

De hecho, TODOS miraban a Martin fijamente. Inconscientemente esperaban algo.

El sacerdote imperial se humedeció los labios y, tomando aire, decidió hablar.

- Jauffre – dijo mirando al viejo Maestro – Todos – añadió girándose a los expectante Cuchillas - Sé que todos esperáis de mí que actúe como un Emperador debiera hacerlo, y os prometo que haré cuanto pueda... sin embargo debo rogaros paciencia, todo esto es nuevo para mí. - expresó, inseguro - No estoy acostumbrado a pronunciar discursos, pero quiero que sepáis que os agradezco vuestra bienvenida - tragó saliva - Espero demostrar ser digno de vuestra lealtad en los días venideros – concluyó, aliviado de no tener que seguir diciendo todo aquello - Eso es. Gracias.

Tempest soltó aire lentamente percatándose, sorprendida, de que todo éste tiempo lo había estado reteniendo por la tensión.

- Bueno... gracias, Martin – se dejó oír de pronto la voz de Jauffre, cortando el aire y dejando tras sus palabras una sensación de alivio general que se hizo patente en las caras de los Cuchillas - Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra, ¿no crees capitán? - añadió dirigiéndose al guarda rojo que le había recibido antes.

Éste asintió y, mientras él y el viejo Maestro se marchaban a discutir sus asuntos y a ponerse al día, los demás Cuchillas se dispersaron para regresar ordenada y diligentemente a sus tareas cotidianas.

Martin y Tempest se quedaron solos y en silencio durante un minuto entero.

La chica contempló al hombre disimuladamente y le observó cruzarse de brazos, mirando hacia un punto indeterminado a lo lejos.

- No ha sido la cúspide de los discursos inspiradores, ¿verdad? - le dijo el hombre de pronto, sin mirarla - No pareció importarles de todos modos – añadió con una expresión estoica, casi hierática, cruzándole el rostro – Bruma... el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes... los Cuchillas me saludan y me aclaman como Martin Septim – se giró hacia ella lentamente y Tempest pudo leer el pesar en su mirada - No quiero sonar desagradecido. Sé que estaría muerto ahora mismo si no hubiera sido por ti y te lo agradezco, eres la única cara a la que realmente puedo considerar amiga.

Tempest esperó a que continuara. Ahora no era el momento de saltar con una de sus geniales ideas o con la frase recurrente de turno.

- Pero todo el mundo espera que, de repente, sepa lo que hay que hacer, cómo comportarme – alegó Martin, evidentemente frustrado - Quieren que yo sea el Emperador... y no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer ahora.

Tempest no supo qué decirle. Tenía toda la razón y estaba en su derecho de enfadarse, le habían metido en un embolado tan de repente y tan a lo bestia que sonaba lógico que necesitase soltar lo que llevaba dentro.

- Yo tampoco sé el qué hacer ahora – musitó la chica distraídamente – No sé... a dónde iré tras todo ésto. No sé si me darán provisiones y me pedirán educadamente que me pierda por ahí o qué – expresó, inconscientemente, sus dudas y sus miedos – No sé si debería tener la desfachatez de volver al Priorato de Weynon y esperar que me acojan de nuevo – le miró un momento y sonrió débilmente - Me he acostumbrado a vivir bien, ¿sabes? A comer todos los días, a dormir en una cama caliente y a hacer tareas domésticas, y me da miedo... - en ésto suspiró bajando la cabeza - ...volver a la calle...

Martin la observó patidifuso, entendiendo lo que la chica le estaba contando y sintiéndose repentinamente como un crío estúpido y egoísta que se quejaba nada menos que por ser coronado Emperador mientras ella se preguntaba si podría comer mañana.

Lección de humildad aprendida: cierra la puta boca y deja de quejarte.

- Perdóname – le dijo poniéndola una mano en el hombro y sonriendo también débilmente - La cabeza todavía me da vueltas por todo lo que ha pasado... no consigo hacerme a la idea de la destrucción que ha rodeado todo ésto y aquí estoy yo, molestándote cuando tienes problemas más serios en la cabeza.

- No me molestas, Martin...

- Supongo que será que no he pegado ojo como es debido desde que dejamos Kvatch – añadió como si no la hubiera oído y amplió su muy cansada sonrisa - Lo único que necesito es tiempo para adaptarme. En cuanto a éso de "educadamente pedirte que te pierdas"... - comenzó – Preferiría que no. Jauffre no creo que discrepe conmigo en éso, éste sitio es grande y tampoco he visto a un ejército que lo pueda llenar así que...

Dejó de hablar en el momento en que la muchacha le dispensó un apretado abrazo de agradecimiento. Había conseguido darle esperanza, lo mismo que ella a él. Por el momento bastaba. Y tenía intención de hacer valer su palabra e intentar por todos los medios que se quedara. Le caía bien y no dormiría con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que ella podría estar en alguna parte de Cyrodiil muriéndose de hambre y expuesta a Akatosh sabe qué.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Tempest de repente cuando le soltó.

Martin miró un momento al cielo y escudriñó el horizonte.

- Por la posición solar yo me aventuraría a decir que son las doce o la una del mediodía – respondió.

- ¡Hora de comer entonces! - declaró la chiquilla alegremente.

Martin la miró de hito en hito hasta que rompió a reír estrepitosamente.

- Oh, Akatosh... - dijo aún riendo – Me había olvidado por completo de mi estómago hasta que me lo has recordado.

- ¿Crees que tendrán huevos y manzanas? - preguntó Tempest relamiéndose – Unos huevos fritos con jamón...

- Y queso – añadió el imperial dejándose llevar también – Tampoco me disgustaría un buen asado de cordero...

- ¡Una bienvenida no es una bienvenida en condiciones si no hay una buena mesa esperando! - exclamó ella tirándole de la manga para que la acompañara al interior del templo - ¡Vamos a ver qué tienen!

Aquel día comieron bien, desde luego. Y entre bocado y bocado las preocupaciones y las penas se diluyen y no son tan malas.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y Estrella Vespertina cerró el año para dar paso a Estrella del Alba y al 434. El gélido abrazo del invierno se derritió con el sol y las flores de primavera en cuanto Primera Semilla inició su descenso en picado para dejar pista libre al vuelo rasante de Mano de Lluvia con las consiguientes precipitaciones que alimentarían las nuevas cosechas de aquel año. Era tiempo de sembrar abono verde para las parcelas del heno, segar las orillas de los campos de cereal, limpiar los establos de cara al verano... La vida seguía su curso.

Con el nuevo año Tempest cumplió su decimoctavo invierno y logró hacerse un hueco en aquella comunidad aislada de soldados. Jauffre había querido desde el principio tenerla con ellos y casi le dio un patatús cuando Martin le contó sus temores de volver a la calle.

No sólo no tenía intención de echarla, si no que le parecía más que merecido y adecuado nombrarla oficialmente una más de la comunidad, un miembro de los Cuchillas.

Tempest en un principio pensó que estaba de broma. Pero, en el momento en el que se le hizo entrega de su propia arma honoraria, una katana Akaviri ligera e ideal para su constitución física de imperial pequeñaja, no pudo evitar ponerse a saltar como una niña. Estaba feliz, feliz de ser alguien, feliz de tener un sentido genuino de pertenencia. Ahora tenía un propósito en la vida: defender al futuro Emperador de Tamriel.

Los meses y la perseverancia con sus nuevos Hermanos Cuchillas le permitieron dominar la hoja a un nivel lo bastante decente como para poder defenderse. No aprendió a usar otro arma y no consiguió hacerse con el peso del escudo que le habían obsequiado en Kvatch, así que tuvo que optar por una defensa más ligera en su beneficio.

Martin por su parte estudiaba, devoraba libros enteros de la biblioteca personal de los Cuchillas así como era instruido en materia de política por Jauffre.

Al sacerdote le costó más adaptarse a la vida en reclusión que otra cosa. No podía ir siquiera a Bruma acompañado pues era demasiado arriesgado y aún no tenían noticias de los agentes Cuchillas dispersos por la provincia en materia de avances con el culto del Amanecer Mítico. Sin el Amuleto de Reyes el nombrarle Emperador por el Consejo de Ancianos y desvelar su paradero no haría si no dificultar las cosas y no avanzarían en nada.

Para matar el tiempo, Martin se dedicó también a mejorar su pobre manejo con la espada y, cuando se enteró de que su joven amiga no sabía leer ni escribir, se impuso la tarea de alfabetizarla.

Tempest mostraba excelente disposición al aprendizaje pues siempre había querido dominar el poder de las palabras y leer, para total desconcierto del sacerdote imperial, el libro "Los mitos de Sheogorath".

Cuando pudo leer frases de seguido descubrió que le encantaba leer, que los libros eran un invento maravilloso y plagados de mil historias que se podían leer de mil maneras diferentes. Se adentró en los mundos de la baja estopa con la novelas publicadas de la famosa escritora argoniana Cálamo-Diestro, supo finalmente la historia con puntos y comas de la reina dunmer Barenziah leyendo los tomos de "La auténtica Barenziah", escandalosos y excitantes como ellos solos. También se rió a carcajada limpia navegando entre las páginas de "Canción menos grosera" y desentrañó a escondidas los dobles sentidos y la erótica indecencia del infame "La sensual doncella argoniana" pese a que Martin y Jauffre le hicieron jurar que nunca leería aquella procacidad.

También leyó números atrasados del "Mensajero del Caballo Negro" y se enteró de noticias tanto curiosas como extrañas, como aquel número con el que todo el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes se partió la caja de risa.

- ¿Tú te crees, Martin? - le había dicho cuando acabó de leerse la publicación - ¡"El Zorro Gris, desenmascarado" pone!

- ¿Y quién es? - había preguntado Martin con interés - ¿Algún noble?, ¿un criminal desaparecido?, ¿o alguien de la Legión Imperial? No me extrañaría, la verdad...

- "Vlanarus Kvinchal admitió recientemente tratarse del infame ladrón Zorro Gris." - había leído Tempest en voz alta - "Durante su interrogatorio confesó también ser la reencarnación de Tiber Septim, hijo de Lord Stendarr, un hombre-tiburón y la madre de Hieronymus Lex."

- Me tomas el pelo – Martin le había arrancado el número de las manos y, tras leer el panfleto al completo, negó con la cabeza, intentando no reírse – Por Los Nueve, cuánto mal hace el skooma a las cabezas...

- No lo sabes tú bien.

En ésto que Martin le había dado una mirada fija, alarmado.

- No me digas que tú lo has probado...

- ¿Quién?, ¿yo? No, no, tranquilo... pero he visto lo que hace. A la gente se le pira la pinza y sonríen de manera estúpida – le había explicado Tempest – Da la impresión cuando les miras que están metidos en su mundo de colores.

- Nunca lo pruebes, ¿eh?

- No Martin, descuida, es un vicio demasiado caro.

- Hablo en serio.

- Vale, vale. Te lo prometo.

- Bien.

Éste y otros muchos gestos de preocupación, de complicidad y de buen entendimiento los venía observando la chica desde que llegaran al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes. Y le gustaban. Se sentía a gusto, segura, protegida... querida.

No podía evitar sentir que Martin la entendía, que compartía su buen rollo y sus opiniones. Sentía que eran personas muy cercanas y que su conexión era muy sólida.

Con el pasar de los meses Martin fue evolucionando a sus ojos, se acabó convirtiendo en una persona indispensable en la que siempre poder confiar, en una voz constante en su cabeza que la animaba a dar lo mejor de sí misma y a querer ser mejor persona.

Su percepción de él se transformó en otra cosa distinta y empezó a mirarle, sin darse cuenta, con otros ojos.

Pensaba en él de maneras ridículas y cada vez que hablaban se le dibujaba una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Se ponía contenta sin motivo cuando le ayudaba en lo que fuera y alguna que otra vez se sorprendía a sí misma tarareando chorradas mientras fregaba los platos, tendía la colada o barría el porche del templo.

Acabó por darse cuenta de que lo que sentía no era ninguna broma y empezó a comerse la cabeza.

Era joven y nunca se había enamorado, así que aquello la pilló de improviso y con la guardia baja.

Casi, casi tan baja como cuando, la mañana del vigésimo día de Mano de Lluvia, Ferrum, un Hermano Cuchilla bretón que, tras haber bajado a Bruma para traer abastecimientos, vino a llamar a la puerta del templo con los ojos desorbitados y el pulso tembloroso para traer noticias de que, a casi una hora a caballo al oeste de Bruma, había avistado un Portón al Oblivion.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_another chapter, another Septim xDDD Y ya voy la segunda en la lista de fanfics de los Elder Scrolls en español que más capítulos ha publicado (pero qué friki soy...), iré a por todos los que haga falta, hasta que no la termine no paro :)_

_Hoy nos hemos amenizado con el aburridísimo discurso de Martin y con las extrañas publicaciones del Black Horse Courier jejeje_

_Deefth: tu apoyo se ha acabado convirtiendo en un increíble soporte para seguir escribiendo, así que las gracias a ti ^^ Y con respecto a Nela... se irá desvelando más adelante el qué le pasó, he decidido espaciar más los recuerdos y flashbacks de ella ya que su historia tiene un poco de miga. Supongo que deducirás qué le ocurrió, pero no el porqué, que es importante. Tranquila, que lo sabrás ;)_

_DunmerLore: Gracias! ^^ En cuanto a si Lucien Lachance morirá o no... sorpresa, no diré otra cosa si no que las pasará putas y que habrá rato para leer sobre él ya que es un tío que da mucho de sí. Todavía quedan mínimo 3 capítulos hasta que aparezca._

_Y AyleidGirl... siempre gracias por ayudarme y por tu buen criterio ^^ Eres un gran apoyo._

_Bien, ésto es todo hasta el nº 7, que aún ni lo he empezado U.U, ¡nos leemos!_


	7. Cap nº 7

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 07: _Caminos y opciones_.

* * *

Tempest nunca se habría podido imaginar que el miedo pudiera doler. A nivel físico en realidad.

Jamás se hubiera planteado ni en lo más recóndito de su entendimiento el hecho de que su solo miedo le estuviera dando dolor de cabeza, indigestión, tiritonas y propiciase que, a ratos, le sangrara la nariz a gotas como un reguero interminable que parecía protestarle a la mente todo aquel malestar recibido.

Estaba sentada hecha un flan, temblorosa, sudada y hacía un rato se había puesto a llorar a gritos como una niña pequeña que ha recibido un severo castigo o una azotaina inmerecida.

Estaba sentada sobre un montón de rocas volcánicas y de cenizas y aún sentía los pies y el culo calientes de haber estado tanto tiempo reposando encima de aquello. Sujetaba su ligera katana Akaviri con la diestra, tal y como le habían enseñado a hacer, y el pulso tembloroso provocaba que la hoja diera ligeros golpecitos contra el suelo produciendo un sonido irregular, como cuando los dientes castañean.

Tempest se limpió las lágrimas con una manga sucia de hollín y se manchó el rostro congestionado de muñeca con una fina capa de polvillo gris. Sorbió por la nariz.

"_**Vuela, vuela… ¡por el cielo va! **_

_**Aquel que surca las montañas, el Cliffracer, siempre en el camino está. **_

_**Vuela..."**_

- Vuela pajarito, vuela – musitó la chica no queriendo continuar la canción y llevándose los nudillos a los ojos para restregárselos ferozmente ya que le picaban.

Aquello no tenía sentido, montar aquel pollo y tanto drama ahora mismo y sola como estaba carecía por completo de sentido. Su berrinche se hallaba totalmente fuera de lógica alguna y lo más sensato sería levantarse de allí, sacudirse el polvo y empezar a caminar inmediatamente o se helaría de frío en aquel bosque nevado a varios grados bajo cero y con el sol ocultándose paulatinamente tras las montañas.

Sabía que debía hacerlo, sí, pero en aquel momento... se encontraba tan mal y tan asustada que no se veía con ánimo de dirigirse siquiera hacia el camino y esperar que, con suerte, un jinete de la Legión Imperial pasase por allí para pedirle si por favor sería tan amable de llevarla al menos hasta Bruma.

Porque se sentía sola, horriblemente sola.

Se sentía como una niña perdida en medio de aquel maremágnum que tenía atrapada su mente y paralizaba su cuerpo.

El Oblivion, otra vez...

¿Por qué había tenido que ser así?, ¿por qué había tenido que ir ella? Su instrucción aún no estaba completa ni de lejos y estaba segura que muchos de sus Hermanos Cuchillas estaban infinitamente mejor entrenados en esgrima y sigilo para abordar el otro lado del espejo, las llanuras de fuego, el odioso útero viviente donde demoníacos y espantosos embriones deambulaban listos para lanzarse sobre la garganta de todo aquello que no perteneciera a su dimensión.

Pero aquella vez... aquella vez en Kvatch había sellado su suerte: ella sabía cómo era el Otro Plano, ella sabía hacia dónde ir para cerrar la puerta dimensional, ella sabía el qué coger, cómo burlar a los guardias... con su experiencia, ella era la más indicada para hacer éste trabajo.

Había explicado que era mejor hacerlo sola, sí, pero sus palabras no se habían correspondido con sus sentimientos ya que hubiera preferido mil veces ir acompañada, tener alguien a quien hablar, un soporte que luchara a su lado por si los descubrían o las cosas se ponían feas.

Sin embargo, se había vuelto a adentrar en aquel infierno sola, más muerta que viva y con la bendita capa de Eidon refugiándola de los ojos enemigos.

Se consoló pensando que, con aquella capa, una parte de Eidon seguía con ella, interponiéndose entre el enemigo y ella, protegiéndola como había hecho aquella noche en que los dioses se lo llevaron de su lado.

- Oh, Eidon... - susurró, dejando que sus palabras se las llevara el viento – Yo tampoco quisiera sonar desagradecida... me salvaste, diste tu vida por la mía. Una vida que ha dejado atrás una familia preguntándose dónde te habrás metido a cambio de la de una huérfana metepatas. Te debo mi vida... dioses, y no quiero perderla por nada del mundo, no, no quiero...

Había atravesado una vez más las barreras del mundo mortal sintiéndose morir, sintiendo cómo una pequeña parte en su interior se apagaba como la llama de una vela. El Otro Plano se llevaba algo de ella, lo arrancaba literalmente de su corazón.

Y éso que se llevaba tenía un nombre.

La esperanza.

Sonaba ridículo, sí, tal vez sólo fuera su miedo, tal vez su incapacidad de responsabilizarse de la tarea que se le había encomendado. Pero... en la nada, en la eternidad del abismo de fuego había perdido súbitamente toda esperanza... y no la había recuperado aún pese a haber salido ilesa de la hazaña.

Alzó ante sus ojos el trofeo de su victoria, la Piedra Mágica que sujetaba éste segundo Portón invasor. Igual que la anterior, el mismo calor irradiando, el mismo escozor repartido por todo el cuerpo cuando la había extraído del pilar ígneo.

Pero no el mismo zumbido.

Tempest lo sabía, podía apreciar que la nota de éste nuevo zumbido era más aguda... apenas una ligera diferencia en realidad, pero éso le hizo entender que no todas ellas eran iguales, que su magia era distinta, que cada nueva entrada al Oblivion cambiaba.

Un buen estratega jamás osaría caer en los mismos errores, y Tempest luchaba contra fuerzas daédricas, contra un Príncipe amante de las catástrofes y de la guerra.

Ciertamente, el enemigo no podía estar más en su salsa.

Juntando su orgullo y lo poquísimo que le quedaba de valor, la joven imperial se levantó de donde estaba, se sacudió el polvo, plantó los pies con firmeza y dirigió sus pasos por la hierba húmeda del bosque hacia el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes. Al menos allí tenía un hogar y Martin estaría esperándola para la hora de cenar.

Además, el cielo parecía anunciar tormenta, y no tenía ganas de calarse entera y pescar un resfriado. Le molestaba estar enferma, lo pasaba mal y no servía para nada útil. Era un estado de debilidad que prefería evitar a toda costa.

Aquella noche, en buena compañía y rodeada de los muros de piedra protectores del templo, no habló, apenas comió y le resultó prácticamente imposible conciliar el sueño con el alma encogida y la mente inquieta.

* * *

_ - ¿Sabes, hermanita? Antes de que la Legión me llevara al orfanato de la Ciudad Imperial yo viajé en carro desde Elsweyr hasta aquí. Me trajo la caravana khajiita del viejo Dro'Jhartún._

_Nela le había contado mil veces sus aventuras de antes del orfanato, antes de la muerte de su padre y del asalto del que fue víctima la susodicha caravana a manos de un grupo de bandidos elfos, ansiosos por ponerle las manos encima al cargamento de azúcar lunar y skooma que los hombres-bestia importaban desde su tierra para traficar con ello ilegalmente en Cyrodiil._

_Tampoco es que en su día entendiera exactamente lo que su amiga khajiit le estaba contando, sólo con los años alcanzó a comprender la naturaleza de éstos tratos ilegales y de lo que la gente estaba dispuesta a hacer por un frasquito rosado de skooma._

_Sin embargo, con siete años, siempre le pedía a Nela que se lo contase todo de nuevo._

_ - ¿Y Dro'Jhartún tenía bigotes? - había preguntado con toda la ilusión del mundo._

_ - Oh sí, hermanita. Bigotes tan largos como tu pelo y tan blancos como la nieve de invierno._

_ - ¿No se afeitaba?_

_ - Un khajiita jamás se afeita – había sentenciado Nela – La longitud de sus bigotes señala su edad y, por tanto, su sabiduría. Al igual que nuestros nombres._

_Ah, los nombres khajiitas, el gran misterio sin resolver._

_ - ¿Vuestros nombres dicen vuestra experiencia?_

_ - No todo el nombre, sólo el prefijo._

_ - ¿Qué es un "pre-fijo", Nela? - había preguntado ella, ignorante de las adecuaciones del lenguaje en general y su jerga._

_ - La primera parte de nuestro nombre – había respondido la pequeña khajiit, segura de saber la verdad y transmitiéndoselo a ella tal y como su joven mente concebía los significados – Por ejemplo "Dro", que significa "anciano" o "abuelo"._

- "_Abuelo Jhartún" entonces, ¿no?_

_ - Sí, más o menos._

_ - ¿Qué más "pre-fijos" hay, Nela?_

_ - Los niños y los aprendices usan "Ma", los adultos "S", los guerreros "Do", los líderes "Ri", y los ladrones "Dar"._

_ - ¿Y "Ne" de Ne'Quinla? - había inquirido ella, de veras curiosa. Los khajiitas eran seres fascinantes con unos nombres raros y con un pelaje suave, suave..._

_ - Mi prefijo no significa nada en especial – había explicado Nela, súbitamente melancólica – Pero papá decía que mi nombre al completo venía de las flores del camino, de las rojas amapolas._

_ - ¿Entonces tu nombre es "Amapola"?_

_ - No – había dicho la pequeña felina dándole una mirada verde muy seria – Yo soy Ne'Quinla. Mi nombre es así, no se traduce._

_Y, al ver a su hermana mayor tan seria, ella había preguntado con carita de tristeza._

_ - ¿Te has enfadado conmigo, Nela?_

_Y la pequeña khajiit se había mostrado genuinamente sorprendida._

_ - No... no me he enfadado, hermanita. Sólo te he dicho que no traduzcas mi nombre._

_ - ¿Me sigues queriendo? - había preguntado la niña anónima con un hilillo de voz, demostrando su mucho temor a que Nela la abandonase, a quedarse sola._

_La niña khajiit había sonreído de oreja a oreja y sus brazos se habían desplegado como las alas de un ángel mientras las gemas de sus ojos le brillaban, cándidas._

_ - Dame un abrazo, tonta – le había contestado._

_Y ella, la criatura sin nombre, había ido corriendo a refugiarse en los flacos pero cálidos brazos de su amiga, de su hermana, de la única familia que tenía._

_Si aquello no era ser feliz, entonces las flores nunca salían en primavera y los peces no vivían en el agua._

* * *

En los días sucesivos, Tempest fue recuperando lentamente su vitalidad y su buen humor. Volvió a ser la chica a la que la mayoría de las piezas de las armaduras que había en la armería le quedaban grandes, la que dejaba el porche del templo hecho un pincel, la que cogía manzanas a escondidas para comérselas a dos carrillos sentada al amor de la lumbre, la que devoraba un libro tras otro sola o en compañía de Martin, la que hacía el turno de guardia siempre junto a Caroline, la Cuchilla, aparte de ella, más joven de la Orden...

Volvió a ser Tempest y el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes pudo respirar tranquilo.

Tras aquel suceso del nuevo Portón, el ambiente en general se había tornado tenso. Había demasiadas preguntas en el aire y, por desgracia, muy pocas respuestas que ofrecer al respecto. Nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle a Tempest nada acerca de su desafortunada aventura y, en realidad, el sentimiento colectivo de que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban contribuía a aliviar el peso en sus corazones.

Jauffre se mostraba inusualmente comprensivo, calmado su exterior y sumamente perturbado su ánimo interior. Presentía que el enemigo no daría la callada por respuesta y que aquello estaba lejos de acabar por las buenas.

Desgraciadamente acertó ya que, una semana después del terrible suceso, llamaron a la puerta del templo dos agentes Cuchillas pidiendo asilo y clamando aterrorizados haber visto una puerta al Oblivion abierta al suroeste de Bruma, cerca del cruce entre el Camino Plateado y el Camino Naranja.

Todos los ojos miraron en dirección a Tempest y ella, acobardada, sólo pudo acatar las órdenes bloqueando su mente y vaciando su espíritu.

A lo largo de todo el mes de Segunda Semilla comenzaron a llegar informes desde todos los puntos de la provincia informando de nuevos avistamientos de Portones en diversas localizaciones, algunas veces tan distantes del templo o de la misma ciudad de Bruma, que Tempest, incluso usando transporte rápido por carretera, tardaba a veces más de tres días en volver junto a Martin y los Cuchillas, cada vez más agotada, cada vez más triste, cada vez con el rostro más demudado y cada vez con el alma más quebrada.

Regresaba muchas veces herida. Cosas no más graves que contusiones, magulladuras, arañazos, cortes y chichones adquiridos de caídas, descuidos, trampas y de que no siempre tenía la suerte de pasar inadvertida pese a la capa encantada y a su indiscutible habilidad silenciosa. Su buena fortuna era contar con Martin y sus impagables conocimientos en Restauración Avanzada.

Nadie se atrevía a decirle nada y, a cada nuevo informe, el Templo de Soberano de las Nubes temblaba desde sus cimientos. Jauffre le comunicaba a la chica pacientemente cada nuevo avistamiento y, cuando ella marchaba, rezaba en silencio a Talos por que preservase su joven vida.

Martin observaba todo aquello sumamente disgustado y sintiéndose sumamente inútil al no poder hacer nada por su pequeña amiga ya que carecía de argumentos o soluciones factibles frente a las evidencias indiscutibles e irrefutables del viejo Maestro.

Las pesadillas y los terrores nocturnos no tardaron mucho en hacer acto de presencia sobre el ánimo de la muchacha, así como su falta de apetito y un aura de permanente languidez que alertaron inmediatamente al sacerdote imperial de que aquello no podía continuar así y que necesitaba una solución ya.

Un día la sorprendió leyendo un libro y su momentáneo alivio al pensar que su mente estaba descansando de todo aquello se esfumó cuando la vio pasar página con el pulso descontrolado y los ojos abiertos como platos del libro "Variedades de daedra".

En el momento de atisbar el título y lo que sus páginas estaban obrando sobre la mente de la chica, corrió inmediatamente a quitarle el volumen de las manos.

- ¿M-Martin? - balbuceó la muchacha sin entender, con los reflejos lentos y el rostro blanco como el papel.

- No es bueno que leas ésto ahora – replicó el imperial cerrando el tomo de un sonoro golpe seco y dejándolo sobre una de las mesas de la Gran Sala – Necesitas descansar, tu mente necesita reposar. No más Daedra por hoy, mi querida amiga.

- No puedo... no puedo Martin, yo... - balbuceó ella poniéndose súbitamente en pie - ¡Tengo que estudiarlos!, ¡tengo que saber sus puntos débiles, cómo atacar...! - y se abalanzó sobre la mesa y el libro que había encima.

Martin la sujetó. Y tuvo que forcejear con ella hasta llevarla cerca de la chimenea y obligarla a que se sentara.

Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio y él esperó pacientemente hasta que se desahogara.

- ¡Siempre huyo! - se lamentó ella - ¡Soy incapaz de enfrentarme ni siquiera a un estúpido diablillo! ¡Cuando me detectan me persiguen y cuesta un triunfo darles esquinazo...! - balbuceó deprisa, nerviosamente – Y los drémora... oh, ésos son los peores, peores incluso que los daedroth... porque esquivar a un daedroth estúpido dentro de una torre con pasillos estrechos está tirado... Pero a un drémora no se le puede engañar, son inteligentes, te descubren los escondrijos y siempre gritan que quieren mi sangre mortal para bebérsela... Akatosh, no puedo más... estoy harta... no más... - murmuró llevándose las manos al rostro y tapándose los ojos con ellas.

Martin la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó en un apretado abrazo mientras la mecía, como si fuera una niña. Una niña que, dijeran lo que dijeran, era con todas la de la ley. Y un niño lo que necesita es cariño y comprensión, no obsesionarse con temas daédricos con los que, en primer lugar, no debería de haberse mezclado nunca.

El Oblivion, los Cuchillas, las confabulaciones para sumir al Imperio en el caos... todo aquello les venía grande. A los dos.

Sin embargo, él era un hombre mayor, aquella chiquilla perfectamente podría ser hija suya por diferencia de edad. Le tocaba a él ejercer de adulto, de apoyo. Ése había sido su cometido cuando era sacerdote en Kvatch. Éso sí podía hacerlo.

- Háblame de tu amigo Eidon – se encontró diciéndole mientras le retiraba el cabello verde de los ojos y la seguía meciendo.

Tempest sorbió por la nariz y pestañeó con los ojos húmedos e hinchados del llanto.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te hable de él? - preguntó con la voz pastosa.

- Porque cada vez que hablas de él o de tu amiga khajiit te tranquilizas y te sientes feliz con sus recuerdos – respondió él por inercia sabiendo, sorprendentemente, que lo que afirmaba era verdad – Ahora quiero que pienses en ellos y en las cosas buenas que recuerdes de ellos.

La chica se quedó un momento callada y cerró los ojos, repentinamente más calmada.

- ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de Rarvela? - murmuró ausentemente.

- No, nunca.

- Rarvela era como Eidon, una dunmer de Morrowind – evocó – Era vieja, muy vieja... pero no lo parecía, no como las mujeres humanas viejas, los elfos son distintos. Ellos siguen siendo guapos incluso de viejos.

Martin le acarició el pelo distraídamente.

- Sí, los mer son distintos a nosotros – dijo – Viven siglos, algo para ti y para mí impensable, y su envejecimiento no está llamado al deterioro físico, si no a la expiración del alma. Por éso les ves tan bien conservados.

- Rarvela había vivido mucho, mucho tiempo – dijo ella, relajada – Me dijo que había visto el final de la Segunda Era y el nacimiento del reinado de los Septim tal y como lo conocemos hoy. Me contaba cosas de la Historia del Imperio y me intentó enseñar a leer y escribir un poco... era una mujer con un espíritu muy fuerte, se había quedado viuda hacía mucho tiempo y no sabía nada de su hija desde hacía casi cincuenta años. ¿Puedes hacerte a la idea?, cincuenta años sin ver a su hija... pobre mujer, se murió sin que nadie acudiera a su sepelio.

Martin observó el fuego de la chimenea, pensativamente.

- ¿Era amiga tuya también? - inquirió.

- No sé... supongo que sí – suspiró la chica – Yo la quería. La quería porque me trató bien y porque cuidó de mí los últimos cuatro meses de su vida. Nunca me pegó, nunca me menospreció y siempre me contaba cosas útiles... Sí, era amiga mía. – concluyó.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Murió de vieja, supongo. Me quedé con ella hasta que llegaron los de la Legión a meter sus narices para mandarla a ella al hoyo, a mí al orfanato y disponer de la escritura de la casa. Muchas veces ni avisan a los familiares, disponen de los bienes como mejor les parece y sudan de los demás - dijo con rencor en la voz - Yo he visto mucha mierda en la Ciudad Imperial, y una buena parte de ésa mierda la generan los oficiales corruptos.

- Shhh, nada de pensar en cosas feas ahora – la reprendió Martin suavemente – Vamos a hacer lo siguiente: vamos a ir a la cocina y vas a comer algo.

- No tengo hambre, Martin...

- Vas a comer algo – repitió el hombre con un tono suave que no admitía réplica alguna – y luego te vas a ir a dormir.

- Hoy me toca guardia...

- Hoy no te toca nada de nada – replicó él firmemente – Y, si alguien te dice lo contrario, que venga a hablar conmigo y lo soluciono rápidamente. Vas a descansar todo lo que no llevas de descanso en éstas semanas. Y para que nadie te moleste, te dejo que uses mi habitación.

- ¡Pero Martin...!

- Nada de peros, ahora vas a hacer lo que te acabo de decir y no quiero oír ni una sola queja al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?

Tenía que ser firme en éso, aunque no le gustase dar órdenes a los demás. Tempest era testaruda como ella sola y se le tenían que insistir mucho las cosas para que reaccionara como era debido.

La chica asintió levemente y ambos se dirigieron al comedor a paso tortuga. No había prisa, aquel era el día sin prisas, el día vacacional por excelencia. Al menos para Tempest, que iba agarrada del brazo del hombre imperial con una suave sonrisa que lo decía todo.

* * *

- Ésto no puede seguir así, Jauffre, ¡me niego a que se destroce la vida de ésa manera! ¡Le debemos más de lo que le hemos dado y estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que ésta situación no es adecuada ni indicada para ella! - protestó Martin cruzándose de brazos indignado ante el viejo bretón.

Pero el Gran Maestro se mostraba, como correspondía a un activo militar del Imperio de su rango, directo e inflexible.

- Es la única que sabe cómo proceder, es la única que ha sobrevivido en las incursiones al Otro Plano. Supongo que recordarás los informes de soldados y Cuchillas desaparecidos al atravesar los Portones, por no decir del desastre de la semana pasada cuando mandamos a Baragon y el desgraciado vino a caballo y se arrastró sangrando hasta el templo. Tuvimos suerte de que no perdiera la pierna pero...

- Basta, es suficiente – dijo Martin, molesto, desesperado por la situación – Sé que éste tema de los Portones no es ninguna broma, sé que ella es la única que ha sobrevivido... pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más, Jauffre?, ¿cuánto crees que tardará en cometer un error y que la maten allí dentro? ¡Por Akatosh, sólo es una chiquilla! Si vieras lo destrozada que viene, lo triste que está, la cantidad de veces que la encuentro llorando...

- Sé perfectamente cómo regresa, Martin – replicó el viejo Maestro severamente – Y también sé que ésto no puede durar indefinidamente pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Es una Cuchilla y su deber es protegerte, proteger el futuro del Imperio. Y si para ello debe sufrir, su sacrificio no será en vano.

- Mira, por favor – dijo Martin haciendo un gesto rotundo con la mano - ahórrate toda ésa palabrería de que si es una Cuchilla o deja de serlo. No tiene preparación ni física ni mental para hacer el esfuerzo tan inhumano que está haciendo. Lo principal, y antes que cerrar Portones, es encontrar el Amuleto de Reyes, ¿no te parece? Deja a Tempest que investigue, mándala con los agentes Cuchillas, le hará menos daño que cerrar puertas al infierno, me parece a mí.

- ¿Mientras la provincia es infestada y asolada por una invasión Daedra? - Jauffre negó con la cabeza – Acabaríamos todos muertos antes de encontrar siquiera una pista del paradero del Amuleto. Martin, entiendo que sientas aprecio por la muchacha, pero es que sencillamente _no podemos_ prescindir de ella. De ella depende que la invasión Daedra prospere o no. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que, por una sola persona, un Imperio se venga abajo. Su sacrificio es ínfimo en comparación con lo que se puede salvar.

Razonar con Jauffre en aquellos términos no le serviría de nada. Lo que necesitaba era una propuesta, una nueva idea lo suficientemente viable para, si no detenerlo, al menos reducir el trabajo.

Además, los Portones aparecían de un día a otro y donde les daba la gana, podía haber abierto más de uno en aquellos momentos, una sola persona no podría con todo aquello...

_Un momento, ¡éso es!_

- Bien, si no quieres eximirla de ello, al menos si comparte la carga con otros será menos pesada para ella.

Jauffre se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto sumamente cansado.

- Martin... ya lo hemos discutido...

- No se trata de enviar a otros soldados – explicó el sacerdote - se trata de enviar a gente cualificada a cerrar Portones. Gente que siga a Tempest, aprendan de ella y, a su vez, enseñen a otros. Se trata ni más ni menos que de compartir ése conocimiento con más personas y dividir el trabajo. No sabemos cuántos Portones al Oblivion puede haber abiertos ahora, ni de los que habrá – argumentó – Estoy ofreciendo una alternativa viable.

- Viable si nos limitamos a la Orden de los Cuchillas – replicó el bretón – Pero, ¿y si les matan o resultan gravemente heridos como le sucedió a Baragon? No puedo prescindir de un solo agente más y los hombres que hay aquí son pocos y los necesitamos sanos y listos para defender éste lugar en caso de ataque.

- ¿Y soldados? - sugirió Martin – Hombres adiestrados, la misma Legión Imperial.

- Éso supondría una paga extra bastante generosa en caso de que no hubiera voluntarios – replicó Jauffre – Y créeme, sé cómo funciona el Ejército Regular y te aseguro que los candidatos sin incentivos monetarios más bien suelen brillar por su ausencia.

- ¿Crees que el Consejo de Ancianos subvencionaría ésto?

- ¿Quiénes?, ¿ése círculo de burócratas y pensadores que no han manejado una espada en su vida y que la sola mención de apoyar económicamente a una causa militar les produce poco menos que urticaria? - el viejo Maestro volvió a menear la cabeza – No, jamás subvencionarían un adiestramiento especial, y menos a los Cuchillas, no sin la aprobación del Emperador.

- Pero yo soy el supuesto Heredero a la Corona – dijo Martin, súbitamente esperanzado – Si les hablases de nuestra situación, de _mi_ situación, al menos no creo que el Canciller Supremo obviase la posibilidad de apoyar al futuro Emperador para mantener a las provincias bajo control. Como tú dijiste, el pueblo necesita la figura de la dinastía Septim.

- No Martin – negó el bretón – No me arriesgaré a delatar tu paradero y a darle ventaja al enemigo. Ni siquiera el correo del Canciller Ocato es sagrado, pueden interceptarlo, pueden leerlo... Me temo que todas nuestras puertas se cierran, lo siento.

Martin empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Él tenía una cama mullida, él tenía una habitación para él solo, él no se manchaba las manos con nada, él no tenía que vérselas con aquellos monstruos del plano demoníaco y Tempest sí.

No era justo, nada justo.

Dinero... el maldito dinero movía el mundo...

- ¿Y si ella consiguiera ése dinero? - se le ocurrió de pronto - ¿Y si, trabajando, consiguiera el dinero para pagar soldados?

- ¿Qué disparate es ése?

- Estoy seguro que Tempest aceptaría cualquier trabajo que implique un poco más de peligro de lo habitual pero que esté muy bien remunerado antes que seguir metiéndose, Portón tras Portón, en el Oblivion.

- Yo no sé qué clase de trabajo se podría buscar – repuso Jauffre – Es decir, mírala.

- Tiene buena voluntad – la defendió el imperial – Y el Gremio de Luchadores y la Arena siempre buscan nuevas caras. Ahora hay mucho trabajo y, sólo por entrañar más peligro, pagan lo que no gana un jornalero en más de seis meses. Merece la pena intentarlo.

- También se estará jugando el cuello – advirtió Jauffre – Y, sin ella, no veo cómo nos las apañaremos con ésto.

- Yo confío en ella – aseveró Martin – Así que, si no tienes ninguna objeción, le propondré ésto como alternativa. Si acepta yo tengo razón. Si se niega seguirá en la misma línea que antes, cerrando Portones. ¿Te parece justo?

Jauffre se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sopesó la propuesta.

- Por mí bien, que lo intente – accedió finalmente – Pero, si al cabo de un mes no vemos resultados contantes y sonantes, regresará a su tarea inicial, ¿conforme?

El sacerdote imperial asintió, entusiasmado.

- Conforme.

Aquella conversación y los acuerdos que, sin papel ni tinta, se sellaron allí marcarían de ahora en adelante el destino de la Hija de la Tempestad. Un destino, sin duda, tumultuoso y lleno de temporales a contracorriente. Un destino que, siendo muy pequeña, pensó que estaría bien elegir hasta que se vio, cara a cara, sola frente al huracán.

* * *

Aquel sitio apestaba.

Lo sabía muy bien, había crecido allí: entre la porquería, el aire rancio, el salitre y los rostros congestionados, sucios y envejecidos de toda la gentuza que sobrepoblaba aquel hervidero de enfermedades, hambre y miseria repartida a partes iguales entre padres, hermanos, abuelos, putas e hijos de éstas últimas.

Tempest, de brazos cruzados y apoyada contra uno de los muros de piedra que rodeaban y ocultaban las chozas de la vista del muelle, no pudo por menos que suspirar sonoramente y, cuando una enorme rata almizclera marrón del tamaño de un gato adulto empezó a olisquearle las botas, la pegó tal patadón que la mandó volando varios metros hasta la orilla del Rumare.

De pequeña ése había sido uno de tantos pasatiempos que compartir con Ne'Quinla: jugar al fútbol con las ratas. Éso y ver quién escupía más lejos en el lago. Lo más emocionante era que te pillase haciendo éso uno de los de la Legión Imperial y te intentase agarrar para darte unos buenos azotes.

Torear a la pasma, por regla general más lentos que un desfile de cojos a causa de su armadura pesada reglamentaria hasta en el verano, era lo que más vidilla daba a aquel gueto apestoso. Reírse en la cara de aquellos bestiajos metidos en su lata de sardinas era siempre refrescante, único, te hacía sentir por un instante imparable, que podías comerte el mundo entero con sólo salir corriendo.

Tempest sonrió. Qué buenos recuerdos, qué risas cuando comentaban los caretos de los guardias... a falta de muñecas a las que vestir y mimar como si fueran tu bebé, buenas eran las carreras al atardecer por la orilla del lago y dar vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de la estructura del faro.

"_**Uno, dos. Subir escalón.**_

_**Tres y cuatro. Maúlla un gato.**_

_**Cinco, seis. No me pillaréis.**_

_**Siete, ocho. Me como un bizcocho.**_

_**Nueve y diez. ¡Encended el faro de una vez!"**_

La clásica cancioncilla que circulaba de boca en boca de los chiquillos por aquellos arrabales. Con todo, gracias a éso sabían contar.

Pero Tempest no es que estuviera allí precisamente para recordar los viejos tiempos, no; venía buscando su oportunidad y estaba más que decidida a aprovecharla en cuanto le surgiera, costase lo que costase.

Llevaba casi cinco días observando atentamente Waterfront y, más concretamente, la zona del llamado "Jardín de Dareloth" (que, joder, si éso era un jardín, ella era un unicornio rosa) con la intención, más que obvia, de encontrarle.

Encontrar a Armand Christophe.

Armand Christophe era un guarda rojo que vivía en los suburbios de la Ciudad Imperial. Con casi metro noventa de altura, espaldas de nadador, manos de granjero y cara de cachondo mental incurable, Christophe constituía una de las figuras más prominentes, tanto social como visualmente, de los muelles de Waterfront.

Pero éso no era lo que le interesaba a Tempest de él.

Lo verdaderamente jugoso es que el tipo era un doyen, y su estatus le venía a la chica que ni pintado para lo que tenía en mente hacer.

A ver, el asunto era muy sencillo: lo había intentado, sí, lo había intentado y había fracasado rotundamente.

Casi tres semanas antes, gracias a Martin, había tenido la oportunidad de dejar de meterse en los Portones al Oblivion, de ganar dinero para pagar a los soldados que ella "instruiría" con el objetivo de entrar en el Otro Plano y salir vivo en el intento.

En aquel momento había sonado maravilloso, de fábula, pero... bueno, el tema era que lo de encontrar trabajo, efectivamente, era fácil, sí.

Lo difícil era mantenerlo.

Siguiendo los consejos de Martin, Tempest había probado suerte tanto en el Gremio de Luchadores como en la Arena de la Ciudad Imperial.

Por un lado, el Gremio de Luchadores la había aceptado no sin ciertas reservas en Chorrol y la habían mandado a Anvil y a Cheydinhal para que los correspondientes responsables le adjudicasen los trabajos pertinentes a su rango de novata.

Duró dos contratos.

Yendo primeramente hasta Anvil, lo que la disgustó en sumo grado ya que estaba lejos de narices y tuvo que gastarse quince monedas en el trasporte rápido (el carro tirado por caballos de toda la vida), tuvo que vérselas con el encargado de turno: un guarda rojo de rango Guardián (sonaba un poco a coña, la verdad...) que respondía por el nombre de Azzan y que, aparte de confundirla con la moza de los recados, no pudo disimular su humor al ver que la chavala era más canija que un guar.

Tuvo que repetirle sus datos dos veces, mostrarle la llave que le había entregado la Maestra del Gremio en Chorrol cuando se había inscrito, Vilena Donton, una imperial ya entrada en años pero aún fuerte, activa y con bastante mala uva, y que acreditaba su asociación con el Gremio.

Entonces el hombre, aún riendo y negando con la cabeza, le había asignado la que había sido la primera de sus tareas en el Gremio: ratas.

Sí, un problemas con las ratas. Las ratas de Arvena Thelas, para ser más precisos.

Y no, no es que tuviera que hacer limpieza de ratas, como había sospechado en un principio. La dunmer chalada que había contratado los servicios del Gremio de Luchadores en Anvil temía por la vida de sus pobres animalitos ya que algo los había estado matando en su sótano durante la última semana.

A Tempest las ratas, básicamente, le daban un asco increíble y, salvo patearlas bien lejos, no concebía cómo la tía loca ésa les tenía tanto cariño... la manera que tuvo de decir aquello de "sus naricitas rosadas y sus colitas escamosas" le hizo pensar que la mujer aquella achuchaba, acariciaba y daba besitos en los hocicos a los bichos ésos repugnantes... Oh, dioses... qué ganas le entraron de vomitar...

Bueno, la cuestión es que, con toda la gracia, se encontró al causante de la muerte de los infortunados roedores: un puma, un puma famélico que daba casi hasta lástima verlo y al que, muy a su pesar, quebró el cráneo de una pedrada con uno de los ladrillos sueltos que encontró en el sótano en el que, por cierto, había un señor agujero lo bastante ancho como para que el escuálido animal pudiera pasar por él.

Tras el informe de la situación, la elfa oscura se puso histérica y casi la empujó hasta la puerta de su casa para que corriera a buscar a un tal Pinarus Inventius (que por el nombre, más que cazador, uno pensaría en un señor con lentes de aumento cuyo oficio debía consistir en arreglar maquinaria Dwemer o algo así) para que buscaran juntos más pumas por la zona.

Tras ir por ahí preguntando como una turista perdida, al final había acabado llamando a la puerta de la casa del hombre para ser recibida por su mujer, que la miró de reojo con cierta suspicacia que hizo a Tempest pensar si la señora se sospechaba que su marido y ella se entendían a escondidas o algo así.

El tipo, Pinarus Inventius, había accedido casi inmediatamente a acompañarla en cuanto su mujer le intentó colar una lista de cosas para que fuera a comprarlas.

Tras salir de la ciudad con el hombre imperial sudando a caldo, evidentemente aliviado de quitarse a su mujer de encima durante un rato, los dos dirigieron sus pasos al oeste para, después de una hora rastreando, encontrar una cavidad en el terreno donde, royendo unos cuantos huesos viejos, estaban el resto de la colección de pumas esmirriados y, por descontado, muy hambrientos.

La verdad es que el que se había lucido acabando con todos ellos había sido el señor Inventius, porque lo que es Tempest se había subido a un árbol mientras arreaba espadazos hacia abajo a uno de los pumas, que pugnaba por alcanzarla intentando escalar la corteza.

Aún recordaba la cara del hombre, enarcando una ceja y preguntándole si de verdad pertenecía al Gremio de Luchadores o si sólo se había intentado hacer la valiente. Bendito Akatosh, qué bochorno...

Y ahí no había acabado el asunto, ni de lejos, ya que al volver a la casa de la vieja chiflada, ésta se le lanzó literalmente al cuello para sacudirla por la pechera clamando que había en aquellos instantes otro puma en su sótano y que corriera a salvar a sus pobres ratitas.

Tempest se las vio y se las deseó para desembarazarse de la tipa y, después, para deshacerse del animal. El puma estaba en guardia y, casi de pura suerte tras mucho correr en círculos para que no la atrapara, Tempest consiguió hacerle un corte profundo en un costado que provocó que el flaco animal, con la pérdida de sangre, se derrumbara en el suelo donde la chica contempló, no sin cierta lástima, cómo se desangraba lentamente.

Lo que vino más adelante fue una suerte de labor de investigación: Thelas estaba segura de que su vecina, la famosa escritora Cálamo-Diestro a quien Tempest había tenido el placer de leer en más de una ocasión, estaba detrás de aquellos ataques hacia sus... encantadoras mascotas. Alegaba que ni ella ni sus dulces ratitas eran muy queridas en la vecindad, sobre todo por las mujeres que, evidentemente, no querían a ésos animalejos portadores de enfermedades cerca de donde jugaban sus hijos.

La dunmer le encomendó vigilar los movimientos de la mujer argoniana, de quien decía que había visto andar a hurtadillas por la parte de atrás de su casa por las noches.

Tempest entonces dio la vuelta a la casa y, justo donde estaba el agujero, encontró restos de jamón podrido. Juntó dos y dos y supo que, si efectivamente Cálamo-Diestro había dejado ésa carne ahí, ésto habría atraído a los pumas. Así que esperó.

Por la noche, efectivamente, cazó _in fraganti_ a la argoniana dejando más carne en la oquedad del agujero y la enfrentó echándole una buena regañina y diciéndole lo que sus ideas habían traído a la casa de la otra mujer.

Cálamo-Diestro se había quedado muda, asustada por lo que había pasado y alegando que lo único que quería es que las ratas salieran a la calle y que los guardias las matasen, pero que nunca pensó en hacer daño a nadie salvo a los desagradables bichejos. Le dijo que no lo volvería a hacer y también le pidió que no le dijera nada a Thelas y que, si le guardaba el secreto, le enseñaría unos cuantos trucos útiles.

Tempest tampoco le deseaba ningún mal a la mujer, así que calló, retiraron la carne del agujero, fue a decirle a la dunmer que no sospechase de Cálamo-Diestro y que, por Akatosh, mandase tapar ése agujero en su casa.

El total de su paga había ascendido a los cien septims, que no estaba nada mal para lo poquísimo que había hecho. Cálamo-Diestro por su parte cumplió su palabra y le enseñó durante un par de días cómo caer desde lugares relativamente altos sin hacerse daño, algo que Tempest consideró muy útil, la verdad. También, como favor especial y viendo el interés de la chica en sus libros, le permitió echar una ojeada al manuscrito del nuevo proyecto que tenía en marcha.

Tempest se fue contenta de haber hecho buenas amistades, y decidió que, ya que estaba en racha, pediría trabajo en la sede del Gremio en Cheydinhal.

Pero, ¡ay!, allí también hubo de soportar las burlas y la brusquedad del encargado, un orco llamado Burz gro-Khash, más grande que una casa y con un aliento sólo equiparable al hedor de Waterfront que, tras preguntarle si aquello era una maldita broma de Azzan, endosó a la chica un envío de armas para que lo llevase hasta una mina desolada donde hacía falta una buena limpieza ya que estaba infestada de trasgos.

A Tempest le dieron un mapa, una localización, las armas y los buenos días mientras le cerraban con la puerta en las narices. Tuvo suerte de que la mina estuviera a sólo media hora de la ciudad, porque Tempest orientándose fuera de los caminos...

Al llegar encontró a tres guerreros: una guarda roja, un orco y un altmer. Le dio a cada uno el arma que consideró que usarían (darle a un orco un arco o una espada tan liviana como que no) y no se les ocurrió otra cosa que arrastrarla junto a ellos en su batida de caza por la vieja mina.

Y en medio de la batalla, Tempest tuvo que ir esquivando, bloqueando y desviando golpes a punta pala hasta que se hartó y decidió mantenerse más bien al margen de la situación. Al final los otros tres pudieron con el trabajo y sólo hubo que lamentar que el alto elfo se rompiera una pierna y se llenase de moratones cuando resbaló cuesta abajo por uno de los desniveles de la mina, haciendo que una pila de troncos rodara junto a él y diera buena cuenta de los últimos trasgos resistentes.

Lo bueno es que a Tempest le pagaron el doble de lo habitual. Lo malo es que, además de tener que ayudar a llevar al herido a un sanador, salió tan escaldada de la experiencia que decidió que aquello no era para ella.

Así que decidió probar suerte en la Arena, famosa por sus combates a muerte entre gladiadores.

Tempest no quería matar a nadie ni que la matasen, así que se metió en la modalidad de combates de exhibición, que era luchar por espectáculo hasta desarmar al contrincante o que uno de los dos se rindiera.

El problema es que la mayoría de los ciudadanos del Imperio preferían ir a ver los combates a muerte, por lo que los ingresos en la modalidad de exhibición eran más bien bajos. Además de que, si perdías, lógicamente no cobrabas.

Tempest se mató a combates de exhibición donde le patearon el culo muchas veces y donde aprendió mucho ganando poco: a doce septims la victoria.

Su salario no llegaba ni a una cuarta parte de lo que ganaría un luchador a muerte de la categoría más baja por victoria. Sin embargo, Tempest seguía pensando que el dinero no valía lo que una vida humana, así que pasando.

Por lo tanto, sin opciones más rentables y menos peligrosas, Tempest decidió que sí, quería dinero pero sin jugarse el cuello. ¿Solución?: el Gremio de Ladrones.

A ver, no es que estuviera lo que se dice fácil el acceder al Gremio. La gente no se fiaba y los mendigos, como no fuera sobornándolos, no soltaban prenda.

Pero Tempest ya se conocía el percal, ya sabía dónde se reunía Armand Christophe para reclutar nuevos miembros; no por nada había sido mendiga la mayor parte de su vida.

Tenía un lugar en Waterfront para dormir gratis, la choza abandonada donde dormían eventualmente los sin-techo, y una nada desdeñable cantidad de suministros. Sólo necesitaba un poco de suerte y paciencia.

Así que ahí esperó, agachada, quieta entre las sombras mientras masticaba a ratos una manzana.

Pasaron horas y la oscuridad cubrió con su manto la provincia cyrodiílica. Las estrellas hicieron acto de presencia en el cielo, las aves nocturnas y los grillos iniciaron su apacible cántico... y Tempest ya se estaba empezando a quedar dormida desde su posición cuando advirtió unos pasos discretos encaminarse hacia el... ejem... jardín de Dareloth e iluminarlo con la luz de una antorcha.

Armand Christophe se quedó de pie rodeado por la luz amarilla del fuego a la altura de su rostro y no se movió.

La joven imperial no quiso pasarse de lista y esperó un rato hasta que vio que a la presencia del guarda rojo se unían otras dos figuras: un argoniano descalzo y con pinta de vagabundo y una mujer bosmer enfundada en un juego completo de armadura de cuero.

Tempest entonces salió de su escondite y, a paso tranquilo, se plantó frente a las narices del enorme guarda rojo que se la quedó mirando un momento con cara de suspicacia.

- ¿Te conozco? - inquirió escudriñando el rostro de ella, fijándose en el buen estado y la limpieza de sus ropas, desconfiado. No por tener cara de niña buena se iba a fiar de la cría medio metro que tenía delante.

- Tú a mí no, pero yo a ti sí, doyen – respondió Tempest con aire importancioso – Eres el que recluta nuevos miembros para el Gremio.

- ¿Ah, sí? - replicó Christophe como restándole importancia al asunto – Me parece que te equivocas, peque. No sé de qué Gremio hablas.

Tempest se armó de paciencia, no iba a permitir que la tomasen por idiota.

- Venga tío, no trabajo con la pasma – dijo – Sólo ando corta de dinero.

- El Gremio de Luchadores siempre busca caras nuevas, ya sabes.

_Jolín, mira que es testarudo el tío._

- Ya he estado allí – replicó ella muy serenamente – y, honestamente, no me apetece jugarme el cuello por cien malditos septims. Quiero unos ingresos cuantiosos y tranquilos.

- No veo cómo puedo ayudarte entonces.

A Tempest le entraron ganas de ahogarle.

- Mira, tío – le advirtió – O dejas de tomarme el pelo y me das una oportunidad para entrar en el Gremio de Ladrones o cojo y te corto el grifo yendo a informar al capitán de la guardia que sale en la prensa, Hieronymus Lex, para que vigile el jardín de Dareloth y se os joda el chollo. No juegues más conmigo.

Armand Christophe entornó los ojos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? - inquirió.

Tempest le miró patidifusa. O sea, que todas las trabas... ¿eran por el tema de la edad?

- Dieciocho años – replicó ella secamente.

- Sí, claro – bufó el guarda rojo – Y yo soy blanco.

- ¡Es verdad, tronco! - protestó ella.

- No me lo trago.

- ¡Que te digo que es verdad!

- ¿Puedes demostrarlo?

Tempest abrió la boca de par en par y no pudo decir ni pío. Dime tú cómo demuestras tu edad en éstas condiciones. ¿Acaso la edad se podía demostrar? No, que ella supiera.

- Lo que pensaba – dijo Christophe con una risita de autosuficiencia – Ahora, peque, vete a casa con tus padres y deja de meterte donde no te llaman. Estarás más segura en tu cama con tus vestidos y muñecas y con tu confortable vida. No hagas más tonterías.

_¡¿Perdona?!_ - Tempest no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Qué edad se pensaba el tipo éste que tenía?, ¿diez años?

Joder, acababa de ser prejuzgada como nunca a lo largo de su vida. Christophe se pensaba que era alguna clase de niña tonta aburguesada que se aburría y buscaba algo con lo que matar el tiempo.

Desde luego, hay que ver la impresión que causa vestir con ropa nueva e ir limpia, cambiaba la imagen de uno por completo.

Entonces lo pensó, pensó en sus palabras y un hondo sentimiento de amargura hizo mella en su ánimo cuando le dijo que se fuera a casa con sus padres. Porque ella no tenía padres. Akatosh, ella se había criado _allí_, en Waterfront...

Aquello, de pronto, le dio una idea.

- Oye, Christophe... - comenzó.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? - bufó el guarda rojo, molesto – Creo que ya hemos zanjado éste asunto.

- ¿Tú recuerdas, hace más de diez años, que había una niña por Waterfront a la que llamaron "Hija de la Tempestad" por el tema de la inundación?

Armand la miró confuso.

- Sí, claro que me acuerdo – asintió – Era una cría con el pelo verde muy graciosa que iba con otra khajiit más mayor. Creo que gracias a ella empezamos a llamar a los de la Legión "los Latasardinas".

Tempest sonrió, por lo menos no todo el mundo guardaba un recuerdo catastrófico de ella allí.

- ¿Y qué edad dirías tú que ésa chica tendría ahora mismo? - inquirió.

Armand enarcó una ceja.

- ¿A qué viene éso?

- Tú contesta a la pregunta.

- No sé... unos diecisiete, dieciocho años... creo.

Tempest entonces, con una gran sonrisa, se retiró la capucha de su túnica y mostró a un muy confundido guarda rojo su larga melena del color de las hojas de la Raíz de Nirn.

- Pues aquí me tienes, Christophe – declaró orgullosa – Creo que he crecido un poco desde entonces.

El hombre la miró de hito en hito.

- Tú... ¿tú eres ella? - dijo asombrado - ¿Me estás diciendo que tú eres la niña ésa?, ¿la Hija de la Tempestad de los mendigos?

- La misma.

- Pero... hace años que no se la ve el pelo por aquí...

- Me marché a ver el mundo que hay más allá de ésta cloaca. No sabes el hambre que he pasado hasta hace poco.

Armand la observó detenidamente un instante y, de repente, una sonrisa dentuda comenzó a aflorar en su rostro.

- Vaya... - comenzó - ¡Demonios!, ¿quién iba a decir que la Hija de la Tempestad atacaría de nuevo Waterfront?

- Cuidado, puedo invocar a los espíritus del agua sucia del Rumare para que os peguéis todos un bañito, ya sabes – replicó ella guiñandole un ojo.

Y Armand Christophe entonces se echó a reír sonoramente.

- Jamás me creí ésos cuentos – aseveró divertido – Puras bobadas de los mendigos, que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que inventarse leyendas de crías con poderes sobrenaturales – su mirada había cambiado, ya no había suspicacia en sus ojos, si no simpatía – Bueno, entonces creo que contigo puedo perfectamente hacer la excepción. Bienvenida seas.

- Gracias – dijo Tempest sonriendo.

- Sí, gracias a los dioses que ya habéis terminado de hablar – resopló hablando por primera vez el argoniano, que había permanecido callado todo éste tiempo al igual que la elfa del bosque – Ahora, ¿podemos empezar de una vez, por favor?

Armand le lanzó una mirada gélida.

- Bueno – comenzó entonces, aclarándose la garganta - El Gremio de Ladrones no es un mito. Somos seguidores del Zorro Gris y yo soy su doyen. Simplemente con encontrarme, habéis pasado la primera prueba – dijo muy seriamente - Es poco corriente que tengamos tres reclutas potenciales a la vez, así que, en lugar de la prueba típica de habilidad, voy a convertirla en una competición – declaró feliz.

- ¡Eso no es justo! - se quejó el argoniano haciendo un gesto... tal vez excesivamente dramático para el gusto de Tempest.

- Methredhel, conoces las reglas – prosiguió Christophe, como si no hubiera oído al argoniano, dirigiéndose entonces a la mujer bosmeri - Sin embargo, las expondré claramente para Amusei e Hija de la Tempestad.

- Me puedes llamar Tempest – aclaró ella.

- Tempest entonces – asintió Christophe - Quien me traiga el diario de Amantius Allectus sin matarlo, será invitado a unirse al Gremio – expuso - Está en algún sitio de la Ciudad Imperial. Los mendigos pueden ayudaros a encontrarlo... si les dais alguna que otra propinita, claro está. Si lo necesitáis, os puedo vender ganzúas, a cinco septims cada una.

Tempest enarcó una ceja. Aquí todo el mundo sacaba oro de donde fuera y cuando fuera.

- Una cosa más – advirtió el guarda rojo severamente - Durante esta prueba no os podéis matar entre vosotros. Puede que seamos ladrones, pero no asesinos. Ésto no es la Hermandad Oscura, ¿queda claro?

Fíjate tú que a Tempest ni se le había pasado por la cabeza aquello. Jolín, que era una prueba, tampoco hacía falta matar a nadie...

Entonces, como una exhalación, la bosmeri, Methredhel, salió corriendo sin decir agua va en dirección a los muelles mientras el argoniano iba más tranquilamente hacia un mendigo dormido en un saco de dormir que había por allí cerca.

Tempest supo que más le valía seguir a la elfa, por su comportamiento dedujo que tenía claro dónde viviría el tal Amantius Allectus. Rezaba por que así fuera.

Así que la siguió corriendo a través del puerto hasta llegar a la entrada directa a la Ciudad Imperial que daba al Distrito del Templo. Ambas pasaron por delante de los guardias con una fingida tranquilidad que no sentían y, la una tras de la otra, fueron a la parte más oriental de la zona.

Tras unos minutos, Tempest vio a la mujer detenerse frente a una puerta, sacar una ganzúa del bolsillo y comenzar a trastear con la cerradura hasta que, tras un par de intentos, consiguió abrirla. La joven imperial la siguió de cerca y entró en la casa tras cubrirse por encima con la capa de Camaleón Avanzado.

En el interior, Tempest se giró nerviosa en todas direcciones por si alguno de los ocupantes de la casa se despertase y las pillara _in fraganti_. Como mínimo, un aviso para marcharse por entrar sin permiso.

Su problema fue que la tal Methredhel era demasiado rápida de reflejos y encontró el diario antes que ella.

La mujer salió a la calle con una sonrisa triunfante y con el pequeño volumen bajo el brazo, musitando alegremente que se había ganado sobradamente su entrada al Gremio.

Sin embargo, Tempest salió detrás de ella sin decir ésta boca es mía y la acechó. En un momento dado en que la bosmer pasaba por una zona oscura donde la luz de los faroles no incidía, Tempest vio su oportunidad y, de un fuerte tirón, le arrebató el diario de las manos para, acto seguido, salir corriendo a toda mecha en dirección opuesta a Waterfront ya que lo más probable fuera que la mujer la buscase por allí.

Methredhel se quedó a cuadros un momento hasta que reaccionó y, al no verla en la oscuridad, comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Al ladrón! - exclamó - ¡Alguien me ha robado! - y, tras éso, corrió a escabullirse en las sombras por ver si, con el ajetreo, había puesto nerviosa a su competidora y ésta salía de donde quiera que se encontrase para poder recuperar de nuevo el diario.

Pero Tempest, lejos de ponerse nerviosa, ya había afinado su habilidad de sigilo y ocultación las veces que había entrado en el Oblivion, y esperó pacientemente a que los guardias se dispersaran. Pasó una media hora larga hasta que visualizó de nuevo a Methredhel, que esgrimía una mueca de enfado mientras caminaba con aire derrotista hacia Waterfront.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros. Ya está, ya lo había conseguido, estaba en el Gremio. ¿Y qué mejor carta de presentación que un ladrón que roba a otro ladrón?

Inhaló aire un momento y, tras arrebujarse en la capa encantada de Eidon, presintió que su buena suerte iba a comenzar desde ya. Ahora conseguiría dinero sin hacerse pupa y podría pagar a los soldados imperiales para que cerraran Portones por ella.

Excepto la consabida "instrucción", ya no habría más odiosas puertas al Otro Plano, no señor. Se acabó el pasarlo mal.

Ya era momento de comenzar a disfrutar de su actual estatus.

Su vida por ahora estaba fuera de peligro... de momento.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_eyyyy... ya empezamos con las misiones de gremios. Os aviso que Tempest tocará todos los palos para ver cómo estabilizar su muy variable economía (ponte tú a subvencionar un ejército profesional), así que tocarán capítulos en los que, vale, irá evolucionando y conociendo a gente de todo tipo, pero básicamente la misión principal queda en suspensión por el momento salvo por los consabidos Portones. Baurus tendrá que esperar :P_

_Ya hemos visto que, como luchadora, no tiene precio xD, así que toca ladronear. El Gremio de Ladrones suele ser uno de los más populares junto con la infame Hermandad Oscura, ¿por qué?, porque hacer cosas malas y transgredir las normas, angelitos míos, nos gusta a todos :D_

_He estado últimamente un tanto descentrada, por éso he ocupado básicamente mis energías en escribir, y, nada más acabar éste capítulo, he decidido subirlo sin mirar mucho atrás, sin revisarlo chorrocientas veces como es mi uso y costumbre. No sé qué tal os habrá parecido el (¿breve?) resúmen de su paseo por el Gremio de Luchadores y la Arena. Lo siento por los que os gustan éstas facciones, pero es que... en serio, Tempest no es de ésa pasta (acabaría corriendo en círculos por el estadio de la Arena mientras su contrincante se desesperase intentando cazarla xD)_

_LaChicaZombie: jejeje, me alegro de que te hayas "enganchado" al asunto, éso trato, de manteneros el interés despierto y que la historia no os resulte somera (aunque yo misma reconozco que el anterior capítulo 6 fue uno de los más aburridos :S). Martin... no es que sea adorable, es... un trozo de pan, un buen tío con la empatía bastante desarrollada. No es perfecto, pero es uno de los buenos por excelencia. Tiene sus cosillas como todos, pero sus intenciones son y serán siempre indiscutiblemente buenas :) Gracias._

_Deefth: Dios, no sabes las ganas que tenía de leer tu comentario ^^ Sí, jajaja, Tempest se ha alelado, es un poco cabezota pero tiene su corazoncito ^^ Y Nela ya ves que es un personaje con el que aprendes, es un eje muy importante para Tempest, es la representación de su infancia, de la familia que nunca tuvo y de la inocencia. Nela siempre tratará a toda costa de mantenerla ignorante de las cosas malas, de preservar su inocencia. Nela actúa un poco de madre y de hermana a la vez, es quien consigue dinero para comer, es quien la cuida y la mima. Es un personaje que, pese a estar todo el tiempo ausente, tiene mucha fuerza, lo mismo que Eidon._

_Bien, ésto es todo por hoy, os agradezco a todos vuestro apoyo y os deseo Feliz Navidad y que os hartéis de comer turrón, pavo, puddin o lo que sea tradicional en vuestra tierra :) ¡Nos leemos!_


	8. Cap nº 8

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 08: _La ladrona y el capitán_.

* * *

Tempest no pudo reprimir que un enorme bostezo le llenara la boca para, un momento después, escapársele traicioneramente de los labios de forma contundente y sonora.

Le pasaba muy a menudo cuando hablaba con Ongar, el traficante de Bruma. Cada vez que le iba a ver, los dos acababan intercambiando oro y mercancías varias en mitad de un concurso de bostezos, a cada cual más grande y exagerado que el anterior.

Ésa quizás era la única pega que la chica le podría colgar al viejo nórdico: que era un puto vago.

Siempre con aquello de _"Entra sin llamar"_, _"Estoy muy cansado, ¿podemos seguir con lo nuestro?"_o _"Por Ysmir, qué sueño tengo..."_.

En aquel instante, Ongar se desperezó momentáneamente alzando los brazos mientras se estiraba hacia arriba como un felino viejo y artrítico para, un segundo después, soltar su enésimo bostezo del día.

- Un día atraerás la atención de Vaermina, Ongar – le dijo Tempest tratando por todos los medios de no quedarse sobada sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada. Ongar le daba sueño – Luego te cagarás de miedo y no querrás volver a dormir en toda tu vida.

El nórdico le dio una mirada adormilada.

- Qué va – replicó repantigándose más de lo que ya estaba sobre su silla – Soy su mejor cliente. Creo que siempre acabo soñando las últimas novedades de su ámbito antes que el resto de la humanidad – añadió, medio riendo, medio bostezando – No puede prescindir de mí, soy su conejillo de indias.

La chica rodó los ojos. Además de vago, cuentista.

- Oye, encanto de criatura – le dijo de repente Ongar, imprevisiblemente más despejado – Sabes que ya llevas más de mil septims en mercancías robadas, ¿verdad?

- Sí – asintió ella con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción – Éste negocio ha resultado infinitamente más lucrativo de lo que había pensado en un principio. Me estoy hasta planteando comprarme una casita en Skingrad.

El viejo se echó a reír. Después de éso bostezó.

- Tiras alto – asintió – Skingrad y Chorrol son las ciudades más pijas de toda la provincia de Cyrodiil sin contar, por supuesto, la propia Ciudad Imperial.

- Creo que la Ciudad Imperial está demasiado... provista de guardias para mi gusto.

Ongar volvió a reírse, ésta vez tan estrepitosamente que le entró un ataque de tos, el cual hubo de paliar metiéndose para el cuerpo un botellín de cerveza que sacó de su despensa personal y que se bebió de un solo trago.

Tempest enarcó una ceja. Vaya tipo, no le extrañaba nada que se pasase todo el día durmiendo la mona si se bebía el alcohol igual que si fuera agua.

- Por Ysmir... ésto de tener la saliva tan pastosa le pasa a uno factura – se quejó el hombre una vez su ataque de tos se hubo calmado. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo.

- La tendrías menos pastosa si bebieras menos – replicó la chica torciendo el gesto.

- ¡Bah! - desdeñó Ongar con un gesto torpe de su mano enorme y basta – La cuestión, como te iba diciendo, es que ya llevas mucho dinero en limpiar casas.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que son casas? - inquirió ella.

- Porque no haces más que traerme juegos enteros de vajillas y cubiertos de plata y porcelana – respondió el nórdico volviendo a su dinámica del bostezo – Eres una de las pocas personas que se centra en traer cosas pequeñas y valiosas que la mayor parte de la gente ni se entera de que le han robado hasta que pasa mucho tiempo – observó – Otros se meten en joyerías... en almacenes de armas... o, peor aún: sin tener ni puñetera idea de nada, se arriesgan a meterse en los dormitorios de la gente a hurgar en sus arcones y joyeros. A ésos casi siempre los pillan. Tienes que ser muy habilidoso y llevar años en ésto para intentar retos difíciles a cambio de tan poco.

- También vacío las despensas – apuntó ella – Así luego siempre tengo comida en la mochila y no tengo que estar gastándome el dinero en suministros.

- Chica lista – murmuró el nórdico – Bien, te informo que, una vez has rebasado cierta cantidad de oro en bienes robados, el Gremio suele confiar en ti y te dan trabajillos extra con los que te puedes llegar a sacar un buen pellizco.

Tempest se inclinó sobre la mesa, atenta.

- Sigue – pidió.

- Bueno, son trabajos que varían según la categoría que tengas dentro del Gremio – explicó él – En tu caso, que eres carterista, la categoría más baja, has conseguido tanto oro que sería conveniente que le hicieras una visita a Armand Christophe, en Waterfront, para pedirle trabajos extra. Le he hablado de tus... progresos y me juego lo que quieras que con un solo robo de encargo te sacas más de lo que conmigo te sacas en cinco días.

La chica entonces sonrió. Éste viejo borrachín... qué majo era cuando quería.

- Te has portado bien, viejo – dijo – Así que te voy a regalar algo que pensaba quedarme yo para mi disfrute personal.

Y, hurgando en su mochila, sacó una botella de vino en cuya etiqueta podía leerse claramente "Hnos. Surillie, año 399, 3E".

Ongar se quedó un momento en blanco hasta que entendió lo que se le ofrecía y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras tomaba la botella del preciado licor entre sus manazas peludas.

- ¿Para mí...? - preguntó con la misma ilusión que un niño al que acaban de dar un caramelo.

- Sí, para ti – asintió Tempest complacida de ver la cara de felicidad del tipo – Sigue portándote así de bien y yo te seguiré regalando cosas chulas, ¿eh?

El hombre la miró alelado y desplegó una enorme sonrisa de asno en cuya dentadura podían apreciarse varios huecos donde debían haber estado en otro tiempo los dientes.

- Oh, gracias... - dijo con la voz nasal, síntoma de su mucha emoción – Nunca antes me habían regalado nada... y menos un vino tan caro como éste.

- Bueno – dijo ella levantándose de la silla y estrechándole la mano calurosamente – Ahora no te me pongas a llorar, ¿eh? - bromeó – Has sido un tío legal, Ongar... dentro de tu ilegalidad, está claro – rió – Iré a Waterfront y ya te enterarás de cómo me ha ido con los trabajillos que Christophe decida mandarme. Ya me pasaré por aquí de vez en cuando a hacer negocios y a despertarte de tus siestas interminables.

- Sí, claro, cuando quieras – le dijo el nórdico abriéndole, por vez primera desde que se conocían, la puerta de su casa como todo un caballero.

- Adiós, Ongar – se despidió ella.

- Adiós, encanto de criatura – rió él tratando de reprimir uno de sus habituales bostezos – Que se te dé bien. Camina con las sombras.

- Igualmente, viejo.

Y la puerta de la casa del viejo nórdico se cerró para, probablemente, seguir sobando como el bendito borrachín que era, ahora con más incentivos alcohólicos que respaldar su sueño. Incentivos alcohólicos _vintage_, de ésos de a los que a uno le entra una especie de respeto reverencial cuando descorcha la botella. A buen seguro que la saborearía bien, era de cosecha limitada y más cara que una docena de bollos dulces.

Tempest inhaló aire por la nariz y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca formando una nada desdeñable vaharada a menos de un palmo de sus narices.

Era curioso, estaban ya casi a finales de Mitad de Año y en Bruma seguía haciendo fresquete por las noches. Y, en aquel instante, el sol estaba ocultándose tras los picos nevados distantes de la cordillera del Jerall.

_En realidad, tal vez ése sea el motivo del clima de aquí: las montañas_ – pensó la chica comenzando a pasearse tranquilamente cuesta arriba de los suburbios hacia la posada de Olav "Coser y Cantar".

Siempre se alojaba allí si se le hacía muy tarde y no tenía ganas de irse andando de noche hasta el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes; era un lugar barato, discreto, y el asado de pata de cabra que hacía Olav estaba para chuparse los dedos. Otra cosa no, pero lo que es hacer carne asada, ya fuera de cabra, cerdo, ternera, cordero o de horker, ése extraño animal marino perteneciente a la fauna de las salvajes estepas de Skyrim al cual Tempest no había visto en su vida sin trocear; al nórdico dueño de la posada se le daba de miedo.

Una vez llegó, la chica se paró frente a la puerta del establecimiento, pensativa.

Le había estado dando vueltas a muchas cosas últimamente, a cosas referentes en lo que respectaba a su nueva vida. Ella era una Cuchilla, un soldado de la guardia personal del futuro Emperador de Tamriel.

De Martin.

Tempest cerró los ojos ante éste pensamiento. Sabía y había acabado aceptando dónde estaba su lugar y que sus esperanzas románticas, por muy puras que éstas fuesen, estaban completamente fuera de su alcance.

Por nacimiento, por estatus social, por posición en el Imperio... hasta inclusive por mera cultura. Akatosh, ¿a quién pretendía engañar?: era de baja cuna, ignorante, maleducada, deslenguada, pequeñaja y, muy a su pesar, más plana que una tabla de planchar.

_¿Y con todo éso esperas que un Septim, alguien que ha sido anteriormente sacerdote, se fije en ti? Ya puedes dejar de darle al skooma, bonita, que los chutes te han dañado seriamente el cerebro._

Aquello, lógicamente, la ponía triste. Tenía dieciocho años, aún estaba en la edad del pavo y secretamente una parte de su cerebro, la más soñadora e irracional, seguía empecinada en que, al final, las cosas cambiarían. Las leyes, la sociedad, los convencionalismos... los mismos sentimientos... para que el final de cuentos que su inmadurez tanto ansiaba se cumpliera junto con todos sus sueños de ser feliz, vivir bien, formar una familia propia y envejecer tan ricamente, sin mayores preocupaciones.

Pero las cosas, y siendo racional lo sabía a ciencia cierta, nunca son como queremos o como nos gustaría que fuesen. Así que tendría que comerse sus sentimientos con patatas fritas y seguir con su vida.

Y una vida, en primer lugar, requiere de orden y cierta estabilidad. Si su pensamiento era el de envejecer sin preocupaciones, necesitaría preparar el terreno con tiento y buen ojo.

Una vida empieza por ganar dinero, y ya lo tenía. El siguiente paso a dar era buscar un lugar donde vivir, y Skingrad le gustaba mucho.

Sabía que una casa no era lo que se dice barata de adquirir, y menos en la ciudad del estandarte rojo y negro, pero ya había empezado a ahorrar. Le daba la mitad de sus ganancias a Martin, una cuarta parte se destinaba a transporte y alojamiento, y la otra cuarta parte era, por así decirlo, su fondo de pensiones.

Había ganado dinero a mansalva con las limpiezas de casas que hacía para el Gremio de Ladrones, pero... la verdad es que se estaba volviendo algo impaciente y... pelín tacaña.

Quería conseguir más dinero en menos tiempo y ahorrar todo lo posible.

Así que, mal que le pesara, el tema de los alojamientos le daba bastante por saco, la verdad. Aún era socia del Gremio de Luchadores y podría alojarse en las sedes que había en las ciudades... pero, y siendo honestos, le daba vergüenza dormir y comer en un sitio al que no aportaba nada; llevaba tiempo inactiva y un Gremio no te respalda si tú no trabajas, así de fácil.

Tempest se apartó de la entrada a la posada, refunfuñando, sopesando vagamente la idea de irse a dormir con los mendigos cuando, repentinamente, algo chocó contra ella enviándola de culo al frío suelo de Bruma rodeada de una nada desdeñable cantidad de pergaminos dispersos a su alrededor.

- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! - exclamó una voz de mujer - ¡Lo lamento muchísimo! - y entonces, antes de que Tempest pudiera reaccionar, una mano extendida y manchada de algún tipo de colorante morado llenó su campo visual – Por favor déjame ayudarte.

- Er... sí, gracias... supongo – murmuró Tempest aceptando la ayuda que se le ofrecía y que la izó del suelo de un suave tirón.

La dueña de aquella mano singular era una mujer imperial de unos cincuenta y tantos, piel oscura, ojos marrón claro, pelo corto y castaño y un rostro alegre que sólo poseen aquellas personas cuyas vidas fluyen ajetreadas pero completamente llenas.

Tempest alzó un momento las cejas y, sin saber cómo, tras un par de frases apresuradas, la mujer acabó convenciéndola casi al instante de que la ayudase a recoger los caídos pergaminos para transportarlos entre las dos hasta la sede del Gremio de Magos presente en la ciudad.

- De veras que lo siento mucho, querida, debes dispensarme – le iba diciendo la mujer a modo de disculpa mientras subían las escaleras de piedra que daban a la zona alta de Bruma, al distrito de las clases más pudientes – Me paso el día yendo de aquí para allá con ingredientes y pergaminos para el Gremio. Soy, si te lo preguntan, la chica de los recados – en ésto se echó a reír con una risa clara y cantarina, impropia de alguien de su edad – Si al menos Volanaro o J'Skar hicieran algo más provechoso que malgastar recursos en gastarle bromas a Jeanne Frasoric... pero, en fin... éstos muchachos...

Tempest no se estaba enterando ni media torta de todo lo que le estaba diciendo, ya que aún no se había repuesto de la impresión y el torbellino verbal de aquella mujer, cuyas palabras parecían encadenarse con otras a causa de la celeridad con la que hablaba, sólo contribuía a confundirla más.

Decía llamarse Selena Orania, Oficial en el Gremio de Magos y maestra en clases de Alquimia a tiempo parcial.

- ¿Sabes?, en ocasiones me da la sensación de que no somos bienvenidos aquí. Los nórdicos no tienen mucho cariño a los de las Tierras Centrales, tú ya me entiendes – expresó con un evidente halo de tristeza en la mirada – Pero dime, querida – dijo cambiando repentinamente de expresión a la candidez que mostrara antes - ¿qué te parece la escuela de Alquimia?, ¿te gusta a ti la magia?

Tempest se quedó un momento en blanco. En realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta si le gustaba o no la magia. Lo poquísimo que sabía hacer canalizando sus energías místicas lo consideraba una utilidad, no un pasatiempo.

- Oh, pero qué digo – le dijo la mujer rápidamente antes de que le diera tiempo a contestarla – ¡Tu naturaleza misma se basa en la magia!, todo bretón que se precie tiene contacto con ella en mayor o menor medida.

La chica se detuvo en mitad del camino, indignada.

- Señora, yo no soy ninguna bretona – aclaró, frunciendo el ceño – Soy tan imperial como usted, ¿vale?

La mujer, Selena Orania, la observó un momento sorprendida y, por un instante, pareció verdaderamente apurada.

- Oh, perdona cariño, no me había fijado... - se excusó, dudosa, intentando apaciguar los ánimos – Al ver el tono de tu piel pensé... - pero se detuvo en mitad de la oración - ¿Qué edad tienes, cielo?

Tempest la observó fastidiada. Y dale con el tema de la edad, ¡qué obsesión tan tonta tenía la gente de a pie con las edades y demás giliflautadas! ¿Acaso tendría que colgarse un maldito cartel al cuello que rezara: "Tengo dieciocho años. Soy mayor de edad, así que ahórrate éso de "peque", "cielo" y "cariño" si quieres que nos llevemos bien. ¿Estamos?"?

Pero se calló. Ante todo, no era ninguna cenutria. No soltaría las barbaridades que cruzaban en aquel instante por su cabecita loca.

- Dieciocho años – respondió firmemente – Sigamos hasta el Gremio a dejar los pergaminos – añadió rápidamente dando a entender que el tema quedaba oficialmente zanjado.

- Ah, sí, los pergaminos... perdona, tengo la cabeza en las nubes – asintió la mujer, evidentemente aliviada de haber dejado de lado la incómoda situación momentos antes – Sigamos pues.

Tempest asintió y, habiendo sentido alivio momentáneo cuando la mujer se hubo callado, su gozo en un pozo en cuanto Orania recuperó la confianza en sí misma y volvió a la carga con su carraca verbal, haciendo el camino hasta la sede poco menos que interminable para la chica.

Al llegar, atravesaron las puertas del edificio cada una cargada con su correspondiente pila de pergaminos y luchando a cada paso que daban por ver algo en medio de tanto papel.

- Bajémoslos a las habitaciones residenciales – dijo Orania observando las escaleras que comunicaban las plantas superior e inferior con el ala oeste del amplio vestíbulo – Allí tengo mi laboratorio particular – añadió guiñándole un ojo, cómplice.

Tempest asintió de nuevo, resignada, y siguió a la mujer escaleras abajo. Orania sacó una llave del bolsillo de su elegante vestido de terciopelo azul y abrió los cuartos privados de los miembros del Gremio. Atravesaron un amplio pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado y entraron en lo que Tempest entendió que era una sala dedicada por entero a la práctica a gran escala en cuestiones de pociones y venenos a juzgar por el amplio surtido de materiales e ingredientes que había dispersos por las dos mesas situadas a la izquierda de la habitación. También había allí estanterías llenas de tomos viejos y sobados y despensas, probablemente surtidas hasta los topes de más material con el que trabajar.

Tempest observaba todo aquello sin decir ésta boca es mía y, una vez dejó los dichosos pergaminos en donde le señalaron, no pudo evitar preguntarse el qué se sentiría sabiendo manipular aquellas cosas... prepararse pociones curativas, sales relajantes y saberse defender a distancia con una bien dirigida bola de fuego... aquel sí que debía de ser un mundo fascinante el de los magos.

- Ay querida, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda – oyó que le decía Selena Orania – Últimamente no es fácil encontrar a gente tan bien dispuesta como tú para ayudar a una alquimista despistada como yo – sonrió – En fin... creo que será conveniente que nos vayamos poniendo en marcha, ¿verdad?

Tempest entendió el final de ésta última frase: se le estaba pidiendo amablemente que se marchara de la zona privada del Gremio de Magos.

Sonaba lógico de todos modos, ella no era socia.

Tras haberse despedido, caminó a paso tortuga permitiéndose una última ojeada de aquel lugar: nunca volvería a pisarlo, ella no podría pagar nunca todo aquel despliegue de comodidades.

Entonces oyó una risilla ronca a sus espaldas, sintió como si alguien le hubiera tocado en el hombro y se giró. Pero no había nadie allí.

Frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente desconcertada, Tempest extendió una mano hacia delante y no encontró nada que asir.

_Me lo habré imaginado_ – pensó meneando la cabeza de lado a lado. Probablemente sólo estaba cansada y necesitaba comer algo.

Al salir por la puerta y subir escaleras arriba hacia el vestíbulo, se topó con otra mujer que iba justo en la dirección desde la que había venido ella. Una bretona.

- Hola, ¿qué tal? – la saludó alegremente interponiéndose deliberadamente en su ángulo de visión para frenarla en su ascenso por las escaleras - Debes de ser nueva. ¡Es tan agradable ver caras nuevas en el Gremio!

Tempest la observó medio atontada; la mujer no aparentaría más de treinta años, era pálida como una mañana de invierno, de rasgos faciales un tanto sosos, cabello largo de un rubio oscuro recogido en una coleta trenzada y grandes ojos de un azul tan desvaído que uno tenía la impresión de estar hablando con un muñeco de nieve acatarrado y con peluca.

- No... discúlpeme – se excusó con torpeza – Yo no soy socia del Gremio.

La expresión de la pálida mujer cambió entonces a absoluto desconcierto.

- Pero... - dudó – El ala residencial... se necesita una llave para entrar en ella... - entonces le dirigió súbitamente una mirada suspicaz – No habrás entrado por la fuerza, ¿verdad?

Tempest levantó las cejas.

- No – replicó tranquilamente – Una de sus asociadas, Selena Orania, me pidió que la ayudase a transportar cierta montaña de pergaminos para el Gremio. Éso es todo.

- Oh, ya veo... - musitó pensativamente – Y... ¿no te interesaría ingresar como socia en el Gremio? La verdad es que ando un poco necesitada de ayuda...

- No creo que pudiera permitirme pagar las tasas – respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer la miró un instante sorprendida hasta que se echó a reír sonoramente con una de ésas risas chillonas que le irritan a uno los oídos.

- Vaya, ¿tasas? ¿A qué tasas te refieres? - inquirió, divertida.

- Pues a las tasas que cobrarán ustedes por ingreso – argumentó Tempest sintiéndose el foco de un chiste que no entendía en absoluto – Si no, ¿de qué modo sostienen su economía?

- Oh, éso es cosa del Consejo de Ancianos – dijo la bretona ondeando una mano despreocupadamente – Ellos nos subvencionan. El Canciller Ocato el primero de todos – afirmó orgullosamente – Así que, si se trata de temas monetarios, creo que lo único por lo que deberías preocuparte es de tener dinero para un caballo o transporte con objeto de viajar por las ciudades de la provincia haciendo méritos para que los mandamases de las sedes locales te concedan sus correspondientes recomendaciones... si es que quieres acceder a la Universidad Arcana de la Ciudad Imperial, claro está.

A Tempest entonces casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas con aquella información.

O sea, que ingresar como socia en el Gremio de Magos... ¿era gratis?

- Pero... - balbuceó - ¿De verdad que no cobran nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera la estancia?

- Nada en absoluto, querida.

_¡Akatosh mío!, ¡menudo chollo!_

Y había una sede en cada ciudad de Cyrodiil... si se hacía socia, se acabó gastarse dinero en alojamientos varios.

- Y... - empezó valientemente - ¿A quién debería de acudir para hacerme socia formalmente?

- A cualquiera de los encargados de las sedes en las ciudades – replicó la mujer con una sonrisa – En el caso de Bruma, acabas de dar con la persona adecuada – añadió extendiéndole la mano para estrechársela – Jeanne Frasoric, Gremio de Magos, encargada. Mucho gusto.

Tempest le estrechó la mano con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Su suerte a veces era impagable...

Jeanne Frasoric la llevó hasta su despacho, le hizo rellenar unos papeles donde se inscribió como socia y firmó un documento en el que se comprometía a respetar las normas del Gremio siendo su castigo al incumplirlas la inmediata expulsión del mismo o el cumplimiento de algún tipo de penitencia sujeta a la clase de transgresión o delito cometidos, le hizo entrega de una llave maestra para las habitaciones residenciales común a todas las sedes en Cyrodiil, y, cómo no, le adjudicó inmediatamente una tarea que cumplir.

- Es una situación de la que ambas podemos beneficiarnos, asociada – le había propuesto la bretona - Si me haces un pequeño favor, me alegrará mucho enviar una recomendación elogiosa para ti a la Universidad Arcana.

A Tempest tampoco es que le quitara mucho el sueño el acceder o no a la Universidad Arcana, pero no le iba a hacer el feo a la mujer...

- ¿De qué se trata? - había preguntado con desgana.

- Uno de nuestros asociados, J'Skar, ha... bueno, desaparecido – le había dicho la mujer, evidentemente incómoda - Ha desaparecido de verdad. Aquí hace días que no lo ve nadie. Volanaro cree que puede deberse a un hechizo que le salió mal.

Y Tempest había enarcado una ceja. Vaya problemas más raros tenían los magos, desaparecer por hacer el tonto con algún hechizo... siempre había pensado que la gente que se dedicaba a éstas cosas sería más cuidadosa.

- Si viene alguien del Consejo y no lo encuentra aquí, voy a quedar muy mal. Y eso no lo puedo permitir – había proseguido Frasoric ceñuda, más centrada en las apariencias que en el serio asunto de que uno de los asociados perfectamente la podría haber palmado por hacer experimentos indebidos y mal controlados.

A juicio de Tempest no es que la mujer fuera a quedar mal o no, es que demostraba ser bastante inepta para el puesto.

- Habla con los magos, a ver qué puedes averiguar. Si consigues que J'Skar reaparezca, tendrás tu recomendación – había finalizado la bretona dándose la vuelta para seguir con sus cosas y dejándola a ella con todo el marrón encima como si tal cosa.

_Ponte tú a buscar a un mago que se ha volatilizado... pues sí que estamos buenos._

Suspirando, Tempest inició las pesquisas pertinentes para dar con el sujeto en cuestión.

Bajando las escaleras y, tras recibir una efusiva bienvenida por parte de Selena Orania, quien estaba encantada de que se hubiera hecho socia formal del Gremio, Tempest le preguntó acerca del desaparecido J'Skar.

La mujer, pese a ser todo lo amable posible con ella en el asunto, le dio a entender que no quería saber nada de aquellas... "jugarretas" como las denominó, de Volanaro y J'Skar para tomarle el pelo a Frasoric, y continuó con sus retortas e ingredientes, desentendiéndose completamente del asunto.

Entonces Tempest se puso a buscar al famoso Volanaro, quien resultó ser un altmer espigado, melenudo, con una cara más dura que el pedernal y un morro que se lo pisaba.

Le dijo que si quería encontrar al susodicho J'Skar, primero tendría que hacer algo por él antes. A Tempest no le hizo ninguna gracia el tonito de cachondeo con el que se lo dijo y decidió buscarlo ella sola. A lo largo de la conversación le había parecido oír que el "fallido" experimento le había vuelto invisible, así que muy lejos no podría estar.

Anduvo recorriéndose el edificio entero de arriba abajo en busca de la más mínima anomalía hasta que, en una de ésas, el espíritu bromista del desaparecido le pudo más que la prudencia y comenzó a molestarla arropado en su invisibilidad.

Tempest en una primera instancia no le dio demasiada importancia, pero en el momento en que vio que se la estaban jugando, agarró tranquilamente una manta de uno de los armarios que había en las habitaciones de los residentes, esperó a que volvieran a molestarla y, en el momento en que le pincharon el hombro, en lugar de volverse echó hacia atrás la manta y, cuando supo que había pillado algo, se giró y se tiró en plancha sobre lo que la tela había atrapado.

- ¡Ay! - exclamó una voz ronca, la voz de un khajiit, desde debajo de la manta - ¡No hagas éso!, ¡vas a estropearlo todo!

- No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, tío – replicó la chica enganchándose como una lapa en torno a la figura cubierta por la tela – Dime qué bromita os traéis con la encargada o me lío a chillar para que vengan todos y se descubra el pastel.

El khajiit invisible bufó.

- ¡Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo! - exclamó – Estamos hartos de que Jeanne ande imponiendo su posición sobre nosotros, cuando apenas sabe nada de magia. Así que, de vez en cuando, nos gusta engañarla.

- ¿Una bretona que no sabe magia?, ¿te crees que me he caído de un guindo?

- ¡Oye, siempre existe la excepción que confirma la regla! – se defendió el khajiita – Y Jeanne es, a todas luces, una inútil. Seguro que le preocupa más qué cara poner cuando alguien del Consejo de Ancianos venga y vean lo sumamente lerda que es antes que preocuparse si estoy o no realmente vivo.

Ahí llevaba razón, la verdad.

- Pues a mí me metes en un brete, ¿qué voy a decirle? - razonó ella.

- Habla con Volanaro – sugirió el hombre debajo de la manta – Hagamos un canje: nos ayudas a gastarle otra broma, ésta vez más inofensiva, a Jeanne, y yo me dejaré ver de nuevo. ¿Qué me dices?

Tempest lo meditó un instante. La verdad es que eran ganas de meterse en donde no la llamaban pero... ella también tenía su vena gamberra y le parecía justificado jugársela a alguien tan... ¿superficial e interesada serían las palabras correctas para definir el comportamiento de la bretona?

Le soltó.

- Muy bien, hablaré con Volanaro – cedió – Pero como me la juguéis destapo el pastel.

- Bien, bien, de acuerdo – susurró el hombre echando la manta a un lado, volviéndose nuevamente invisible – Gracias. Hasta luego pues.

Y volvió a su dinámica de esconderse.

Tempest, por su parte, regresó a hablar con el altmer caradura aquel y éste propuso el siguiente trato: la visibilidad de J'Skar a cambio de robarle el Manual de Hechicería a Jeanne Frasoric.

- Te enseñaré un hechizo para abrir cerraduras – se ofreció el altmer con una sonrisilla traviesa - Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la mesa de Jeanne y traerme el libro, ¿de acuerdo?

Y le intentó enseñar el hechizo, vaya si lo intentó; pero Tempest se vio en un momento incapaz de canalizar sus energías y pensamientos hacia la cerradura de prueba con la que Volanaro y ella estuvieron alrededor de una hora practicando.

Finalmente, harta, la chica se sacó una ganzúa del bolsillo.

- Ésto también me sirve – replicó mostrándosela elocuentemente al sorprendido alto elfo – Para el caso es lo mismo.

El altmer se mostró a la par que excitado muy nervioso al ver a una chica tan joven ir por ahí mostrando ganzúas tan alegremente, pero finalmente cedió.

- Su habitación está arriba; asegúrate de que no te vea nadie – le previno en voz baja.

Tempest entonces se dirigió muy tranquilamente escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de la bretona. Era ya muy tarde y la mujer se había ido a dormir.

Tempest pasó con todo el cuidado del mundo al cuarto sin hacer un solo ruido y, con calma y tiento, forzó la cerradura del cajón de su escritorio y, tras revolver un par de cosas, dio con el Manual de Hechicería con el que salió bajo el brazo sigilosamente.

Cuando se encontraron en el ala residencial de la planta sótano, Volanaro, arreglo a su palabra, avisó a J'Skar y éste, con su interminable risilla ronca, retiró el hechizo que le hacía invisible.

- Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró – rió el khajiit - Tendré que empezar a pensar en algo nuevo para probar.

- ¿Qué haréis con el libro? - inquirió la chica, curiosa.

- Esconderlo durante un tiempo – resolvió Volanaro – Así tendrá entretenimiento para largo pensando en dónde lo habrá puesto – añadió riendo.

Aquel par, pese a lo creciditos que estaban, eran unos gamberretes bastante entretenidos con los que la muchacha se echó unas risas hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de irse a la cama.

Tempest aquel día se fue a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en lo bien que se lo había pasado, en la recomendación que le había prometido Frasoric por sacarla del bache y en el apaño económico tan estupendo que tenía ahora con el Gremio de Magos.

* * *

- Bendito Akatosh, Tempest, qué cosas te ocurren.

Martin trataba de no reírse ante la historia tan surrealista del khajiit invisible que le había acaecido a la chica durante su estancia en el Gremio de Magos de Bruma. Estaban los dos sentados al amor de la lumbre intercambiando pareceres y Tempest reía también.

- Si supieras la cara que la mujer puso ésta mañana cuando nos vio subir las escaleras a los tres tan telendos... yo creo que tanto J'Skar como Volanaro estaban tratando de no soltar la carcajada – dijo – La pobre acabó escribiéndome la recomendación con dolor de cabeza, me parece a mí – revolvió en su mochila para mostrarle la carta sellada – Mira, si las consigo todas podré entrar en la Universidad Arcana.

- Y espero que lo logres – asintió Martin tras tomar el sobre para mirarlo con detenimiento y devolvérselo sonriendo – En mi época de estudiante no había ésos requisitos tan arbitrarios para acceder a la Universidad, ésta siempre abría las puertas para todo aprendiz entusiasta.

Tempest le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Tú has estado en el Gremio de Magos? - inquirió.

- Hace mucho tiempo ya de éso – respondió Martin repentinamente serio – De ahí mis conocimientos en Restauración.

- Ah, sí – asintió la chica – Impagables, por cierto.

Martin asintió y no añadió más.

- Bueno... - notando su repentino cambio de humor, Tempest decidió que lo mejor sería ir a otro tema - ¿Cómo va el asunto de la instrucción?

- Ya han empezado a volver hombres – replicó Martin, súbitamente cansado – Tenemos a cinco con los que no hay problema: reciben su asignación y vuelan a cerrar Portones. El problema reside en que la mayoría de los candidatos, tras entrar de prueba, no albergan muchos deseos de repetir la hazaña, me temo.

Y Tempest sabía muy bien el porqué. Probablemente más de uno tendría que ir a cambiarse de pantalones tras meterse en aquel lugar. No los culpaba.

- En fin... - suspiró el sacerdote imperial – Lo que importa ahora es que, mientras sigas trabajando para el Gremio de Luchadores y ganando dinero, no tendrás que volver a entrar al Oblivion.

Sí, bueno, ésa era otra parte del asunto: no podía decirle a Martin que sus ingresos procedían de robos varios a lo largo y ancho de todas las ciudades de Cyrodiil. Porque no, porque sabía que no era moralmente correcto y que la Orden la repudiaría por llevarles el deshonor a su seno.

Una protectora del futuro Emperador, una Cuchilla... choriza. No, verdaderamente, no quedaba bien, pero nada de bien. Eran dos conceptos totalmente irreconciliables.

Lo mejor era seguir con el cuento e ir de tanto en tanto a dejarles dinero. Tampoco es que les diera el total de sus ganancias. De hacerlo hubiera resultado... un tanto sospechoso. Y máxime con aquellas cifras tan desmesuradas en tan poco tiempo.

- Bien, – Tempest se levantó pesadamente de su asiento con poca o ninguna gana de marcharse de allí – me toca irme a la Ciudad Imperial. He de ver allí a un amigo para que empiece a pasarme trabajos mejor pagados y si no pillo un carro que me lleve desde Bruma hasta allí perderé un valioso día esperando a que vuelvan las luces – explicó y añadió – Por suerte estamos en verano y los días son más largos.

- Éso es cierto – asintió Martin, triste por tener que dejarla marchar. Allí, sin mucha gente con la que cruzar más de tres frases seguidas, se aburría como una ostra – Todavía no entiendo por qué precisamente la Ciudad Imperial. El Gremio de Luchadores, que yo sepa, no tiene sede allí.

_Mierda, sabe escuchar entre líneas._

- Mi amigo vive allí y es un maldito vago al que no le gusta alejarse mucho de casita – mintió Tempest inmediatamente – Sólo hace los trabajos justos y necesarios para subsistir, por éso el resto me los deriva a mí.

Aquello se podría tornar muy peligroso si no tenía cuidado. Debía sonar convincente y no volver a meter la gamba.

- Hay que ver lo que hacen los contactos – murmuró el hombre.

- No lo sabes tú bien – musitó la chica.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos se despidieron con un apretado abrazo a las puertas del templo.

- Por favor, Tempest, sabes que siempre te lo digo, pero ya sabes que...

- … Debo de tener cuidado – acabó la frase ella – Lo sé, Martin, lo sé. Iré con pies de plomo, te lo prometo.

Y, tras unos segundos, se separaron definitivamente.

- Camina con Los Nueve, mi pequeña amiga.

- Tú también, Martin, tú también.

Tempest suspiró y, tratando de no ponerse ñoña ni sentimentaloide, tomó aire y le echó ganas al asunto emprendiendo su consabido descenso hasta Bruma donde contrataría por enésima vez los servicios de transporte rápido por carretera para irse a toda mecha hasta la Ciudad Imperial, hasta Waterfront.

Ya le vería la semana que viene... o puede incluso que antes. De todos modos, fuera cuando fuera, el corazón le dolería igual al despedirse y sentiría la misma dulce tristeza de, pese a hacer todo lo posible por llamar su atención, nunca conseguir ésa correspondencia de sentimientos que tanto le pesaba en el ánimo.

Definitivamente, el tema de enamorarse no era para ella.

* * *

- Vaya, "trabajos para el Gremio" dices. ¿Acaso no sabes que, como ladrona, dependes de ti misma? No somos artesanos ni escribas, Tempest.

La joven imperial, de brazos cruzados, una ceja arqueada y dando golpecitos impacientes con el pie en el suelo, le observaba sin el mínimo rastro de humor en la mirada. Christophe a veces podía sacarte de quicio cuando se hacía el interesante.

- Pues a mí me han dicho que ofreces trabajillos con los que te sacas buenos pellizcos – argumentó ella.

- Si quieres un trabajo donde te den buenos pellizcos tal vez deberías plantearte hacerte camarera de bar. Al final de la jornada acabarás con el trasero más pellizcado que se haya visto a lo largo y ancho de Cyrodiil – replicó Armand echándose a reír con socarronería.

El guarda rojo sentía una desesperante inclinación a tocar las narices cuando y como fuera.

Tempest en ése momento visualizó en su mente cómo darle la patada en los huevos que tan a pulso se estaba ganando. No lo haría, desde luego, pero el pensarlo la relajaba.

- Disfrutas poniéndome histérica, ¿verdad, Christophe?

- Oh, vamos, ¿dónde está ése sentido del humor, chica del pelo verde? - rió el guarda rojo guiñándole un ojo – Está bien. Sí, efectivamente, hay... determinados círculos de gente con dinero que nos contratan a veces para hacer robos de encargo. De ahí que Ongar te mencionara ciertos "trabajos especiales" en el Gremio.

- Trabajos, según tengo entendido, muy bien pagados – dijo Tempest descruzando los brazos – Ongar te habrá contado mis "aportes" a las arcas del Gremio, ¿no es así? Con éso se supone que me he ganado vuestra confianza.

- ¿De veras lo crees así?

- ¡Joder, Christophe, no me vaciles!

El hombre se echó a reír de nuevo.

- Ay... - confesó divertido mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla de la risa – Me encanta cuando te cabreas, Tempest, me alegras el día. Éste sitio es muy aburrido sin ti.

- Menos ruido y más nueces, Christophe, a lo que íbamos – advirtió ella.

- Vale, vale, no te me sulfures, chiquilla – dijo Armand alzando las manos en son de paz – En realidad hay cierto asunto que me gustaría que resolvieras por nosotros, el Zorro Gris me ha pedido que me encargue del problema y voy a hacer que te encargues tú – explicó – Al lumbreras del capitán Hieronymus Lex se le ha metido en la cebolla recaudar tributos a todos los que viven aquí, en Waterfront. Tu tarea consistirá en recuperar esos tributos. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

Tempest se quedó un momento en blanco.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo... que le robe a un madero?

- Técnicamente no sería robar, sería una suerte de "recuperación" de una serie de tributos que nunca deberían haberse impuesto a éstas pobres gentes – replicó el guarda rojo con calma - Tradicionalmente la ciudad no les recaudaba impuestos, incluso aunque lo dictara la ley. El Zorro Gris siempre ha garantizado su protección a los pobres de Waterfront. No permitirá que se pase por alto esta injusticia. Es una cuestión de principios.

- Hombre, visto así... - Tempest meditó un instante la cuestión – Christophe, ¿quién es Hieronymus Lex en realidad? Sé que es capitán y que debe tener algo personal contra el Zorro Gris, pero no le ubico.

- Es, ni más ni menos, que un estúpido capitán de la Patrulla de Vigilancia Imperial – explicó Armand con evidente disgusto - Del estilo "si la ley dice ésto, la ley SIEMPRE lleva la razón", y no te pares a discutir con él acerca de éste punto si no quieres pasar una temporada entre rejas. Le guarda resentimiento al Gremio de Ladrones y al Zorro Gris en concreto. Lex ha convertido su captura en una misión personal. Hace dos años le hice quedar como un idiota cuando intentó arrestarme. Nunca lo ha olvidado.

_Acabáramos. Un madero cabreado y rencoroso._

Tempest suspiró, cruzando los dedos para que aquella locura llegara a buen puerto.

- Muy bien, lo haré – confirmó no sin ciertas reservas - ¿Cuál es su zona?

- La Sur – informó él.

- Vale, pues mañana tendrás la suma del total de los impuestos aquí mismo – aseguró ella.

- Ya sabes, la misma hora, en el jardín de Dareloth.

- Que sí, pesado.

Armand Christophe volvió a reírse una última vez.

- Ve con cuidado y camina con las sombras.

- Sí, guapo, porque las voy a necesitar una cosa mala.

Y así habían empezado las peripecias con los trabajillos extra del Gremio de Ladrones para Tempest.

Tampoco es que se rompiera mucho la cabeza para pensar cuándo colarse dentro de los barracones de la Vigilancia Sur: se sabía más o menos los horarios de cambios de turno y, en favor de la Guardia Imperial, cabía decir que eran puntuales como un reloj.

Tempest aprovechó al día siguiente el cambio de turno para comer y, camuflada con la capa de Eidon, se coló con toda su desfachatez por montera pisos arriba de la torre hasta que tuvo, con mucho cuidado para que no la oyeran, que forzar la cerradura de la trampilla que daba a los aposentos personales del capitán. Le costó lo menos diez intentos. El tipo tenía una cerradura del quince.

Lógicamente, se encontró con la habitación vacía para revolver a sus anchas por donde mejor le viniera en gana.

Le hurgó los cajones, le abrió el arcón, el armario, saltó encima de su cama como si tuviera tres años... hasta que se quedó un momento quieta y pudo apreciar con mayor detenimiento la estancia. Tenía un poco de todo: una diana de prácticas, una mesa considerablemente grande donde debía de comer, una despensa particular, un montón de libros distribuidos aquí y allá y... para gran sorpresa de Tempest, un caballete con útiles de pintura que ostentaba un lienzo a medio acabar de un paisaje forestal bastante logrado.

El señor policía tenía una faceta artística, de éso no le cupo la menor duda.

Tempest observó más cuadros colgados por la estancia y se preguntó vagamente si los habría pintado el capitán. Estaban muy, pero que muy bien hechos. Todos de paisajes, éso sí, pero muy logrados.

Tras contemplarlos un rato, alelada, fue derecha a por el escritorio personal del capitán, un mueble bastante elegante con _bureau_. Tuvo que hacer otros cinco intentos con las ganzúas, que ya empezaban a escasear debido a la facilidad con la que las rompía, hasta que dio con el mecanismo y consiguió abrir los cajones.

De los mismos sustrajo una jugosa bolsa llena al menos de unos cien septims por el peso y una lista que recogía los nombres de los habitantes de Waterfront y las ridículas sumas que se le habían pedido a cada uno que pagaran. La cantidad más grande que encontró por persona ascendía a los siete septims.

_¿Y para ésta mierda monta todo éste tinglado? Akatosh... vaya tío._ - pensó meneando la cabeza.

Con el botín ya en sus manos, Tempest asomó la nariz por la trampilla y, una vez lo encontró todo despejado, bajó un nivel. En el siguiente hizo lo mismo, pero, en el momento en que asomó la nariz al primer nivel se puso blanca del susto cuando advirtió la cantidad ingente de soldados que había en el primer piso y que la verían de seguro si intentaba bajar.

En aquel momento tuvo que pensar rápidamente: había varios guardias durmiendo la siesta en el segundo piso, donde estaba ella, y cualquiera de ellos podría despertar de un momento a otro.

Antes de empezar con aquella misión suicida se había planteado el cómo entrar, pero no el cómo salir.

Buscó con la mirada y, tras observar una de las armaduras de los soldados desechó prontamente la idea de disfrazarse. En aquella coraza cabrían, mínimo, dos como ella.

Observó distraídamente un ventanuco a su derecha por el que se colaba una suave luz blanca y, a la desesperada, lo intentó por allí.

Abriéndolo con todo el sigilo del mundo, Tempest encontró, por primera vez en su vida, que ser delgaducha y chiquitaja tenía sus ventajas ya que, de haber tenido un solo centímetro más de hombros o caderas no hubiera pasado por aquel ventanuco ni de casualidad.

Acabó, éso sí, prácticamente de bruces contra el empedrado de la calle.

Con la bolsa de los impuestos, la lista de gente y un señor chichón en la coronilla, Tempest se marchó tranquilamente hacia el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos para comerse un bocadillo que traía en la mochila y pasar la tarde paseando.

Al caer la noche, fue a ver a Armand Christophe al... (tos)... jardín de Dareloth para dar su misión por concluida.

Que las cosas saliesen bien sentaba de maravilla.

* * *

_Maldita sea, no debería haber aceptado éste trabajo, no debería haberlo hecho..._

Tempest caminaba prácticamente de puntillas y conteniendo la respiración como si no hubiera un mañana mientras atravesaba los lúgubres pasillos del Salón de los Muertos ubicado en las catacumbas bajo la capilla de Arkay, el dios, valga la redundancia, de la muerte y los ritos funerarios.

Estaba en Cheydinhal por un asunto de negocios.

Un asunto de negocios delictivos, ya que su próximo objetivo era un robo por encargo que el Gremio de Ladrones le había adjudicado.

O, más bien, un robo que Armand Christophe le había endosado a _ella_.

_Dioses, qué mal rollo... ésto es profanación, ésto es profanación..._

Porque el objetivo de tal robo era, ni más ni menos, que el busto esculpido en mármol de la fallecida condesa de Cheydinhal, Llathasa Indarys, quien había sido asesinada recientemente.

Y Tempest debía bajar hasta su sepulcro para coger el susodicho busto.

_Ya es mala idea ir a robar a una muerta... ay, dioses... qué malita me estoy poniendo..._

Tempest no es que fuera una persona supersticiosa, ni mucho menos, pero tenía cierto respeto por los muertos y a ella ésas cosas de profanar tumbas le parecía, francamente, de muy mal gusto.

Había estado observando los sermones religiosos en la capilla un par de días antes de entrar y le parecía casi mejor hora por la mañana, durante el sermón de las once, que por la noche, cuando sin duda doblarían la vigilancia en la tumba de la condesa hasta hacer casi imposible la extracción del busto sin que la detectasen.

Había entrado como una feligrés más del montón y se había sentado en uno de los bancos del fondo para, una vez empezada la ceremonia y con todos los ojos puestos en el sacerdote de turno, deslizarse escaleras abajo, forzar la cerradura del Salón de los Muertos y avanzar al más puro estilo rata de alcantarilla por los pobremente iluminados subterráneos de piedra.

Avanzaba insegura, observando en todo momento a la vigilante (porque era una mujer) y a la nada pequeña espada de acero que llevaba colgada al cinto mientras predecía el patrón de movimiento que seguía.

En una de ésas giró a la derecha y, ocultándose en las sombras con su capa de Camaleón, halló finalmente el sepulcro de la condesa, más iluminado que ninguno y lleno de ramos de flores por doquier.

Y el busto, éso también.

Tempest respiró aliviada de no tener que abrir el ataúd y se hizo rápidamente con la pequeña escultura, ocultándola apresuradamente en su mochila de viaje.

Pero, ¡ay!, con lo que no contaba era con el folklore y las viejas leyendas que ponían los pelos de punta sobre ciertos mitos acerca de fantasmas que no han hallado la muerte de forma apacible y cuyos espíritus vagan en pena buscando venganza o redención.

Pues éso fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió a la joven imperial ya que, en el momento de tomar entre sus manos el busto, a sus espaldas se manifestó una repentina corriente de aire helado que tomó la forma etérea de una mujer quien, al ponerle la mano sobre el hombro, se lo dejó helado.

Tempest, al sentir aquel contacto frío que le puso la piel de gallina, se giró lentamente y contempló aterrorizada al espectro con la boca abierta, incapaz de gritar.

"_Te lo ruego"_ - oyó la voz de la aparecida dentro de su cabeza - _"Ayúdame por favor. He sido injustamente privada de la vida que con tanto celo forjé al lado de mi hijo y mi esposo"_ - suplicó lastimeramente - _"Encuentra a mi asesino. Haz que pague por lo que ha hecho. ¡Véngame!"_

Tempest, desde las sombras no pudo contestar ya que un súbito chillido le hizo volver a la realidad para percatarse de que la mujer vigilante estaba contemplando con los ojos desorbitados la imagen de la muerta hasta que, afortunadamente, se desmayó.

El espectro, tan súbitamente como había venido, se desvaneció en el aire como un jirón de niebla y Tempest, aún no repuesta de la impresión, pensó que era ahora o nunca antes de que viniera más gente a ver lo que sucedía.

Logró salir de las catacumbas temblando como una hoja y, nada más sentarse de nuevo en las bancadas de oración donde la comunidad de feligreses seguía fervientemente el acto religioso, juntó las manos y rezó muerta de miedo por que los dioses la perdonasen aquel atropello, que jamás volvería a robar en una tumba y que, por favor, aquel fantasma cruzase el umbral de Aetherius y no se manifestase nunca más, tanto como si su alma necesitaba venganza como si no.

Aquel día no tuvo ni ganas ni humor para intentar suerte en el Gremio de Magos de Cheydinhal con el tema de las recomendaciones. Había salido a toda velocidad en transporte rápido, escaldada de Arkay, Cheydinhal y sus fantasmas.

* * *

Waterfront estaba tomado al asalto.

Patrullas enteras de soldados imperiales peinaban la zona de norte a sur y viceversa, alborotando los suburbios pesqueros como nunca desde que la gran inundación y la leyenda de la "Hija de la Tempestad" pasara de boca en boca llenando de temor y superstición a las lenguas pastosas y los oídos ignorantes por aquellos arrabales.

Tempest se encontró abrumada en un momento cuando, en menos de cinco minutos, tres soldados distintos la abordasen para preguntarla si sabía del paradero de Armand Christophe.

- Se le busca por robo y profanación – le informó uno de aquellos hombres, sudoroso al hallarse enfundado en su habitual lata de sardinas de acero imperial – Es su deber, buena ciudadana, el informarnos lo antes posible de su paradero si le ve. Buenos días.

Tempest no podía creer aquello. Había hecho muy, pero que muy bien habiéndose marchado lo antes posible de Cheydinhal. Siendo visitante en la ciudad no hubieran dudado en detenerla con objeto de interrogarla para, probablemente, encontrar el busto de la condesa en su mochila y caerle todo el marrón encima de golpe.

Además de que robar a un noble, máxime en su propia tumba, era casi hasta más grave que matar a alguien. Al menos, la sentencia era bastante más severa.

Dio vueltas y más vueltas por Waterfront, sopesando vagamente que, con todo aquel lío, Christophe no aparecería en el jardín de Dareloth a medianoche ni aunque le pagaran por ello.

Pasando distraídamente por delante de una de las casuchas de madera con mejor aspecto en aquel lugar mugriento, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y alguien la agarró del brazo para, de un tirón, llevarla al interior de la vivienda.

Antes de que pudiera razonar, se encontró cara a cara con la mujer bosmer a la que soplara el diario de Amantius Allectus durante la prueba de iniciación en el Gremio: Methredhel.

- Menos mal que te he encontrado – se apresuró a informarla antes de que la chica pudiera reponerse del susto - Supongo que sabes que Hieronymus Lex ha ordenado la detención de Armand Christophe.

Tempest asintió, muda de asombro. ¿Entonces ésta mujer también estaba metida en el ajo? Akatosh, sí que era una tipa persistente...

- Debes saber que Armand está escondido. Le han acusado de robar el busto de Llathasa Indarys de Cheyhindal. Dicen que el propio conde Indarys presentó los cargos.

- Pero... ¿qué hago entonces con el busto? - inquirió la chica.

- Jamás ha habido ningún cliente que encargara al Gremio robar el busto de Llathasa – le dijo la elfa bosmeri despacio - Armand te usó para descubrir a un informador que se había infiltrado en el Gremio.

Vale, estupendo, ahora resultaba que ella se había jugado el cuello y había visto un fantasma que clamaba por venganza sólo para descubrir que la habían usado como cebo. Encantador.

- Vale, acabo de cabrearme – bufó indignada – Me gustaría poderos mandar a freír espárragos si no fuera porque también estoy de mierda hasta el cuello. Dime quién es el informante de las narices.

- Myvryna Arano – replicó Methredhel secamente - Ahora Armand necesita tu ayuda para neutralizarla. Tú vas a cargarle el robo del busto a Myvryna. Vive aquí, en Waterfront.

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

- Lo dices como si colarle el robo fuera pan comido. ¿Y las evidencias?, ¿qué me dices de los guardias?, ¿eh?

- Cuélate en su casa y coloca el busto en su armario – instruyó la mujer bosmeri - Asegúrate de que no te ve por nada del mundo. Después ve a decirle a Hieronymus Lex que ella es la ladrona.

- Sí, claro – se mofó la muchacha - ¿Y tú te crees que el capitán, sabiendo que ella es su confidente, se va a tragar ése cuento akaviri?

- Probablemente no te creerá, así que puede que tengas que convencerle – concedió Methredhel - Con un poco de suerte al menos irá a comprobarlo.

- O me arrestará sin mayores contemplaciones y todos salen ganando menos yo – repuso Tempest ásperamente – Me habéis jodido viva. Sois unos cabrones.

- Somos ladrones, simple y llanamente – repuso la elfa cruzándose de brazos – Y, si eres de los nuestros, ayudarás a Armand y dejarás de quejarte.

Refunfuñando, Tempest aceptó de muy mala gana hacerle la jugarreta a Arano, una elfa oscura a quien había tenido el disgusto de conocer dos semanas atrás cuando se tropezó con ella por la noche en el jardín de Dareloth y la tipa, educada como ella sola, le había espetado que a ver si miraba por dónde narices iba caminando.

Saliendo de la casa de Methredhel como si tal cosa, Tempest se arrimó a la choza donde residía la dunmer (no porque lo supiera, si no porque se lo habían indicado) y, tras dirigirles un par de miradas nerviosas a los patrulleros, forzó la cerradura de medio calibre de dificultad que le abrió paso hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Allí encontró a la vieja bruja de Arano roncando como un chucho borracho y medio espatarrada en la cama en lo que debería estar siendo una suerte de siesta temprana.

Conteniendo la respiración, siguió las instrucciones de Methredhel al pie de la letra y le abrió silenciosamente el armario para depositar con todo el cuidado del mundo el dichoso busto de mármol, que pesaba cosa mala pese a lo pequeño que era, y cerrarlo para salir lo más rápidamente posible antes de que la tipa se despertara y la pillase con las manos en la masa.

Una vez en la calle, Tempest se limpió el sudor de la frente y esperó un momento a que el corazón le dejase de latir con tanta fuerza. Ahora le tocaba la parte más difícil: Hieronymus Lex.

Le observó a lo lejos, no distinguiéndole muy bien salvo por la armadura distintiva a su rango como oficial al mando, y suspiró.

Bueno, tendría que hablar con el capitán, ¿no? Desde luego, él no iba a venir solito a decirle: _"Mmm, ¿buena ciudadana?, ¿no sabrás así, por casualidad, dónde está escondido el busto de Llathasa Indarys, verdad?"_

A ver, el asunto era parecer convincente, segura de sí misma, engañar al tan famosísimo Hieronymus Lex, que tantos problemas estaba dando al Gremio de Ladrones…

Tempest tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cruzó disimuladamente los dedos a la espalda al tiempo que se dirigía a paso vivo hacia el enérgico capitán, que ahora se estaba dedicando a disponer instrucciones a un par de soldados.

Llegó a su altura, tomó otra bocanada de aire y le tocó el brazo, casi con miedo, esperándose una reacción si no hostil, al menos desfavorable.

- Eh… ¿capitán?

El hombre se crispó un momento y se fue a dar la vuelta, raudo y veloz como el viento, mientras farfullaba algo acerca de lo muy pesada que es la gente.

Cuando se volvió del todo hacia ella y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, incómodos los de la chica, ceñudos los de él, hubo un choque inmediato que les hizo a los dos cambiar sus expresiones al asombro.

Tempest se quedó con la boca abierta y pestañeó varias veces.

¿Éste era Hieronymus Lex?

Oh, por Akatosh… no era ni remotamente parecido a cómo se lo había imaginado… Ella había pensado en un petimetre (ya que le habían dicho por ahí que era joven) altanero, estirado, orgulloso y que iría por ahí de chulo y sobradito dispensando órdenes como un sargento de caballerías a todo el que se le cruzase de por medio.

Vamos, el típico madero gilipollas.

Pero el hombre frente a ella tenía un rostro agradable, de tez morena, mandíbula ancha, boca generosa, frente despejada y ojos felinos de un azul ultramar profundo y brillante. Todo esto enmarcado por una lustrosa y abundante melena de color caoba que llevaba peinada hacia atrás recogida en una coleta no muy larga.

En definitiva, un hombre guapo. Y no parecía de éstos que se lo tienen muy creído; no daba ni mucho menos ésa impresión, la verdad.

La cuestión es que a Tempest se le habían acelerado considerablemente los latidos del corazón y notaba cómo la sangre le recorría el cuerpo a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí un agradable hormigueo que la desconcentró momentáneamente, quedándose callada mientras se regalaba la vista y olvidaba el propósito de su… ¿misión?

El capitán tampoco dijo nada durante un momento, mientras la observaba absorto desde su altura, superior a la de ella, hasta que se aclaró la garganta y la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita?, me temo que en éstos instantes me hallo volcado de pleno en mitad de una importante investigación. – le dijo aquel hombre con una cortesía inesperada y dedicándole una sonrisa que a Tempest le pareció tremenda e hizo que se le cortara la respiración durante unos segundos.

¡Qué sonrisa tenía!, ¡y vaya ojos…! Mierda, iba a lamentar sinceramente el tener que colarle una trola tan grande a un hombre tan encantador.

- No, si ya lo sé… - dijo la chica tras recuperarse un poco de la impresión – Por eso mismo he venido a… bueno, a avisarle de que sé quién tiene el busto de la condesa Indarys.

Y la expresión del hombre cambió, radicalmente: aquella cara de sorpresa era todo un poema.

- ¿El busto? – inquirió, totalmente desconcertado - ¿de la condesa?, ¿y dice… que sabe dónde está?

- Sí, bueno… - a ver cómo se lo podía montar para no resultar muy sospechosa – Ya sabe… la gente cotillea, y los mendigos son especialmente muy chismosos y poco discretos. Y yo tengo el oído fino cuando me aburro, si le soy sincera. – aquí tuvo el decoro de simular vergüenza, eso le haría ganar muchos puntos frente al capitán – Así que oí de casualidad una conversación entre dos mendigos acerca de algo relacionado con trabajos o algo así del Gremio de Ladrones. Y la curiosidad me pudo, así que les anduve escuchando a trozos y salió a colación el tema del busto, del robo y escuché el nombre de Myvryna Arano.

Los ojos azules del capitán casi se salieron de sus cuencas al escuchar aquel nombre.

- ¿Myvryna Arano dice? – murmuró asombrado.

- Sí – asintió Tempest, tratando de sonar convincente – Sé que vive aquí, en la Ciudad Imperial. Si es verdad lo que dijeron, lo lógico es que lo tenga ella, ¿no?

La mirada de Hieronymus Lex entonces vagó perdida un momento en un punto a lo lejos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla cuadrada e impecablemente afeitada en un gesto que indicaba claramente que estaba pensando.

- ¿Está segura de lo que dice? – preguntó finalmente, regresando el punto de mira de aquellos... señores ojos hacia la muchacha – La verdad es que estoy desconcertado, no puede ser cierto, ella es mi… - aquí hizo una pausa, donde vendría seguramente la palabra "informante", pero se abstuvo de decirla. El capitán no era ningún bocazas. Eso agradó a Tempest sobremanera – Quiero decir… bueno, ella no parece de ése tipo de personas.

_Ja, ja, qué gracioso_ – pensó ella tratando de no sonreír – _Qué diplomático es el tío, es un encanto._

- Yo sólo le digo lo que he oído – dijo mirándole a los ojos – No sé si será verdad o no, pero si puedo… ayudar a la Guardia Imperial a hacer su trabajo pues mejor que mejor, a ustedes les debemos nuestra seguridad – añadió muy seriamente, tanteando si con ésta explicación bastaría. Los de la Legión se enorgullecían de su trabajo, untar vaselina en ése punto solía ser un buen recurso.

Y no falló.

- En fin… - dijo el capitán tras un momento de vacilación – Supongo que tendré que comprobarlo de todos modos, si está usted en lo cierto se va a desatar un infierno. – en esto que le dio una mirada de disculpa – Me temo que, si no le importa, va a tener que acompañarme.

_Qué monada, hasta pone cara de compungido y todo._

Tempest trató una vez más de no sonreír.

- Por supuesto, no se preocupe – le dijo amablemente – Es normal.

Y le siguió, ya no asustada, si no más contenta que unas castañuelas hasta la puerta de Myvryna Arano donde el capitán, con muy pocos miramientos, empezó a golpear con el puño metálico hasta que la vieja le abrió con cara de sueño.

- Pero, ¿qué haces...? - balbuceó la mujer medio dormida.

Lex la apartó de su camino y se abrió paso hasta el interior de la casucha seguido de cerca por Tempest, quien observó no sin cierta satisfacción maliciosa cuando el imperial se dispuso a registrar cada rincón del lugar hasta que dio con el busto metido en el armario.

- Bien, tenía usted razón – se dirigió a Tempest con una amable sonrisa – El busto está aquí.

Para Arano, el gesto que le dedicó no fue tan agradable.

- Ésta ciudadana te acusa de robar el busto de Llathasa Indarys de Cheydinhal – la increpó duramente - Y puedo dar fe de que lo he hallado escondido a conciencia dentro de tu propiedad. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

La mujer miró un momento al capitán con los ojos carmesí como platos para luego contemplar atónita a la chica a su lado.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Acabas de descubrirme ante el Gremio de Ladrones! ¡Ésa "ciudadana" es en realidad el miembro del Gremio que se contrató para realizar el robo! - acusó señalando a Tempest.

El capitán se giró un momento hacia la chica, inseguro.

- ¡Éso se lo acaba usted de inventar! - replicó la muchacha con auténtica indignación en la voz - ¡Será posible!, ¡qué cara más dura!

- ¡Mentirosa! - gritó la otra.

- ¡SILENCIO!

Las dos mujeres callaron inmediatamente al oír la potente voz del capitán llenar en un momento la habitación.

- Para tu propia desgracia, ya no me eres de utilidad – sentenció mirando a la dunmer como si fuera alguna clase de gusano fangoso - Si lo que he oído es cierto, eres tú quien se dedica al latrocinio. Si lo que dices es cierto, el Zorro Gris sabe que eres mi confidente – y mirando detenidamente a Tempest, que presentaba en aquel instante cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, se decidió – Y yo opto por lo primero – dijo solemnemente - De todas formas, se acabó. No creerías realmente que confiaría en alguien como tú durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

La mujer en aquel momento se derrumbó.

- Pero... ¡te he sido leal! - gimió desolada - ¡Te he informado de todo lo que ha estado haciendo Armand! ¡No puedes desecharme tan tranquilamente como si fuera un trapo sucio!

- Oh, ya lo creo que puedo – replicó el hombre imperial despectivamente - Myvryna Arano, te arresto por el robo del busto de Llathasa Indarys, condesa de Cheydinhal. Acompáñame y no te resistas o será peor para ti – en ésto que se giró hacia Tempest y volvió a ser un hombre cordial y educado – Me temo que he de arrebatarle parte de su tiempo, pero usted también debe acompañarme para que firme una declaración. Papeleo, ya me entiende...

La dunmer miraba a los dos imperiales de hito en hito. Aquello era el colmo: la habían acusado injustamente, habían entrado en su casa sin su permiso y por la fuerza... ¿y el idiota de Lex se dejaba engatusar por una cara de porcelana? El Gremio se la había jugado pero bien.

Tempest le dedicó al capitán una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas. Y no era sólo por disimular.

- Oh, por supuesto – accedió dócilmente – Entiendo el trabajo que deben tomarse con ésta gente. Para mí no es ninguna molestia.

Y les acompañó.

La elfa oscura fue todo el camino refunfuñando y, en una de ésas en que el capitán no pudo verle la cara, Tempest le sacó la lengua. Que se fastidiara, por meterla en aquel fregado.

Arano acabó en los calabozos de la Prisión Imperial, despotricando, entretanto que Tempest acompañaba al capitán Lex a rellenar los documentos pertinentes.

Mientras escribía, la chica se percató inconscientemente de que el capitán se la comía con los ojos y aquello la llenó por dentro de una especie de entusiasmo embriagador.

Se envalentonó tanto y estaba tan obnubilada con éso de que un hombre tan guapo le dedicara tantas atenciones que, en un momento dado, se le piró el panchito y pensó en hacer una pequeña locura. Le daba un poco de corte, pero... jolín, que la vida son cuatro días...

Ayyy... qué vergüenza...

Venga... lo iba a hacer, ¿no? Lo que pensaba era normal, ¿verdad?

Tempest tomó aire, lo soltó pausadamente y, sin darle otro pensamiento más, que de seguro la terminaría de acobardar, le echó narices y lo dijo:

- Capitán... ¿a qué hora termina usted de hacer su ronda de hoy?

El hombre, que en aquel momento estaba revisando los papeles, levantó la vista y se la quedó mirando unos segundos con cara de no entender. Evidentemente le había pillado con la guardia baja por completo.

_Bueno... lo he intentado..._

Sin embargo, el capitán no era tonto.

- A las seis, ¿por qué? - inquirió mirándola fijamente. Muy fijamente.

_Qué ojos, madre... me va a dar algo..._

Y Tempest tragó saliva, mucha saliva. Cantidades ingentes de saliva.

- Mera curiosidad – contestó mientras trataba por todos los medios de mantener su actitud de interesante sin que se le trabara la lengua – Me preguntaba si tendría algún plan o si dispondría de un rato libre.

_Oooh... qué fuerte... qué huevos tengo, qué huevos tengo..._

El hombre sonrió levemente.

- Señorita, ¿me está usted invitando a salir?

_Ouch, es bueno el tío._

- Pues... a lo mejor - dijo ella hecha un manojo de nervios hasta que, viendo la sonrisa del hombre, que interpretó como displicente, le vino un súbito pensamiento a la cabeza que la desarmó. Joder, no había caído en la cuenta... - No estará usted casado, ¿verdad?

El hombre entonces se echó a reír. Tempest se puso colorada como un tomate. Dioses, debió haberlo supuesto, acababa de hacer un ridículo espantoso...

Fue dando media vuelta lentamente para marcharse, deseando que se la tragara la tierra en aquel momento, cuando oyó la voz del capitán hablarle:

- No estoy casado. - le dijo con suavidad, muy tranquilamente – Y tampoco prometido, así que pierda cuidado, no está usted haciendo nada inmoral.

Tempest se volvió hacia él despacio. Aquel tío era listo, la había entendido a la primera y había captado su malestar inmediatamente. Era alucinante.

El hombre frente a ella estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio y la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa amable.

Tempest se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

- ¿Ah... no? - dijo como podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa.

- No – le aseguró el hombre imperial.

Tempest tomó aire.

- Pues... ¿nos vemos a las seis?, ¿sí? - preguntó como un niño que pregunta inocentemente si tiene permiso para algo.

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió.

- Sí – dijo – Búsqueme en el cuartel de la Torre Sur, es mi zona. – aclaró.

_No, si ya... te tuve que ir a mangar los impuestos allí, ¡y lo siento mucho, mucho!_

- Bien... vale... - titubeó la chica, odiándose al instante por estar tan nerviosa – Pues le recojo a las seis, je, je...

_Oh, bendito Akatosh... deja de hacer el payaso, deja de hacer el payaso..._

- La estaré esperando – dijo aquel hombre imperial con aquellos ojos tremendos.

- Sí... - asintió Tempest como una tonta – Hasta luego...

- Hasta luego pues.

Y aquella tarde, Tempest salió de los Juzgados de la Prisión Imperial con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, y permaneció con la misma estúpida sonrisa en Waterfront, en el Distrito del Mercado donde fue a comprarse un vestido para ir más arreglada... hasta el mismo momento en que, dioses, se percató de que tenía una cita con un madero.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ ¡Tempest ataca de nuevo!, y ésta vez con más artillería que nunca jajaja_

_Bien, ha sido divertido el escribir la cursilada que se trae con Hieronymus Lex (siempre tengo que copipastear el nombre, nunca sé dónde va la "i" latina y la "y" griega U¬¬). La chica está con el pavo subido, no la culpéis :D_

_Éste ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha y he tratado de atar cabos por todas partes (o lo que es lo mismo: revisarlo y corregirlo tropecientas veces) con el tema de los alojamientos y demás. En realidad, Tempest no le encontraría ninguna utilidad al Gremio de Magos de no ser por el tema del alojamiento y de lo poco que pueda aprender allí, así que la he metido a capón como quien no quiere la cosa :D Además, la misión del minino invisible siempre me resultó de lo más graciosa._

_Zyra Rose Weasley: Graciassssss ^^ Me estoy leyendo tu fic y te animo a que sigas y lo desarrolles, nunca sabes por dónde pueden salir tus propios personajes. Y tranquila, yo también tuve mi etapa con Martin Septim, antes de crear a Tempest yo iba con una nórdica revoloteando alrededor del NPC y su impagable voz prestada por Sean Bean... hasta que Martin desapareció y yo me di por vez primera cuenta de que mi personaje era una giganta U¬¬)._

_Deefth: Yay! ^^ El Skyrim... a mí se me ocurrió empezar sobradísima a nivel DIFÍCIL en dificultad. Me frieron viva en las cuevas subterráneas para salir de Helgen (Y fue un maldito oso al que no debí de haber disparado cuando dormía). Tempest y Martin... es que, siendo honestos, yo le veo con ella más como un amigo que de otro modo, me dio por ir mirando edades en el Construction Set y casi me caí de espaldas al ver que Martin tenía... ¡50 años! Como no me cuadra con el tema de que es el menor de cuatro hermanos y el más joven de los otros tres tenía 53 cuando lo asesinaron, pues le he quitado 7 años. Graciasss ^^_

_AyleidGirl: Gracias de verdad por toda tu ayuda para fijarme cuando me paso con las descripciones. Tempest tiene, efectivamente, una vena macarra que la hará desenvolverse bien con la gente que necesita que le den caña (ya que no puede patearles el culo, pues que les ponga de hoja perejil xDDD). Y a Armand es que siempre le vi cara chiste xD_

_FranOviedo20: Gracias por comentar! Intento ser amena, ya que escribo mucho texto y la gente se puede aburrir, pero es que no me gusta nada acelerar una historia innecesariamente sólo para ir a lo esencial, porque le resta mucho potencial y se suelen quedar en nada. A Tempest la voy desarrollando poco a poco, ya que cambiará de pensamientos en muchas cosas, evolucionará como persona y madurará a la fuerza. Y el amigo Lucien Lachance todavía se oculta en las sombras, soy consciente de que es un personaje muy popular y con carisma, yo misma quiero llegar al punto en el que aparece, pero todavía no... todavía... ahí lo dejo xD_

_No tengo idea de cuántos capítulos me llevará ésta historia, que, a su vez va enlazada con la que estoy preparando sobre Skyrim. Todo se andará. Un beso a todos y espero que os guste!_


	9. Cap nº 9

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 09: _Fea, fuerte y formal_.

* * *

Aquel no es que fuera un buen día. Ni de lejos. Al menos no un buen día como los entendía Tempest.

_Odio que llueva. Odio el clima de Leyawiin. Detesto el clima cuando llueve en Leyawiin._

La comarca en sí se podía resumir brevemente en un puñado de conceptos: muchos pueblos circundantes, muchas fincas particulares, demasiadas ruinas, demasiada humedad y... oh, Akatosh, una excesiva y terriblemente molesta cantidad de mosquitos.

Tempest se golpeó con la palma de la mano en el lateral izquierdo del cuello y, al retirarla, encontró una pequeña mancha de sangre entre las junturas de los dedos pulgar e índice. Y un señor mosquito reventado justo en el centro.

Bufando, la chica se limpió con el agua de lluvia y se retiró la capucha un momento, dejando que el chaparrón precipitara sobre su rostro para deslizarse por su cuello, dejando una estela de alivio y frescor sobre la piel expuesta.

Pleno verano, vigésimo tercer día de Culminación Solar, Tirdas.

Y ella a patita por el Camino Amarillo, atravesando el Valle del Nibenay y con un nada desdeñable aguacero cayendo a conciencia sobre su cabeza.

El tío del carromato del transporte rápido se había empeñado en desviarse de la ruta habitual para parar en la posada del Dragón Ebrio a ponerse ciego de cerveza y aguamiel hasta que amainase el temporal. Tempest se había agarrado un buen rebote ya que no es que el tiempo le sobrara precisamente, y le había mandado a hacer puñetas tras casi tirarle los quince septims a la cara respondiendo que "se los metiera por..." para, acto seguido, seguir ella sola a pie hasta Leyawiin. Con todo que aún tenía en mente ponerles una reclamación a la empresa de viajes por la provincia alegando que sus empleados eran unos borrachos impresentables, hombre.

Su consuelo es que le quedaban menos de dos horas para llegar a la ciudad, habiendo dejado ya atrás el pueblo de Blankenmarch. No tenía tiempo para estupideces y esperaba que en la sede del Gremio de Magos de allí no le hiciesen realizar más encargos estúpidos para conseguir la maldita recomendación, Akatosh, que ya con ésa y la de Cheydinhal podría finalmente acceder de una buena vez a la dichosa Universidad Arcana.

Sí, bueno, el mes se le había pasado volando entre pitos y flautas con el tema de ir a por todas con tal de conseguir las recomendaciones, sede por sede, con el único objetivo de acceder a la Universidad y, por consiguiente, tener residencia en la Ciudad Imperial.

¿Para qué?, pues muy sencillo: para no gastarse ni un maldito septim de más y... bueno... para poder ver más tiempo a Lex.

Porque sí, porque tras aquella extraña cita con el capitán Hieronymus Lex para la cual se había puesto hecha un pincel y donde habían ido a pasear de un lado para otro por los Jardines Élficos y en la cual, Akatosh bendito, no había parado de hablar como una cotorra mientras el hombre la escuchaba tranquilo y extraordinariamente paciente... para, tras dejarla en la puerta de la Posada de los Mercaderes, donde se alojaba aquella vez, haber mediado un acuerdo sin palabras entre los dos de proseguir con aquella extraña relación, formalmente.

Se acordaba de haber estado hecha un manojo de nervios, de ponerse a hablar para que él no se pensara que era tonta del bote o algo por el estilo, y de ir más roja que un tomate CON FALDA mientras el otro se reía de las extrañas ocurrencias que le iba soltando una tras otra a la carrera.

Desde luego, aquella tarde había estado sembrada, ocurrente y divertida como ella sola, nerviosa e hiperactiva como un ratón, contenta en su mundo de la piruleta particular paseando con aquel hombre tranquilo, amable, perfeccionista en el más amplio significado de la palabra y, ante todo, educadísimo.

Cualquier otro seguramente hubiera acabado hasta las narices de su charla inacabable o, para qué engañarnos, habría intentado pasarse de listo con una chica tan joven a la que había conocido nada menos que en mitad de la barriada de Waterfront.

Pero el capitán Lex no era de ésa catadura: en ningún momento la había tocado si no era para ir del brazo, no le había hecho insinuaciones de ningún tipo y sólo la había besado porque ella le dio pie a ello.

A Tempest aquello la había puesto realmente muy contenta: había ido a dar con un tipo que le gustaba y que no era ningún desaprensivo. La cosa había salido bien.

Sin embargo... todo en ésta vida tiene un precio. Y el precio de su relación con Lex había sido dejar de robar.

No porque él lo supiera, no por obligación moral hacia su persona... si no por miedo a que un día la pillasen, la metieran entre rejas y él no volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Había ido conociendo poco a poco la personalidad de Hieronymus Lex a lo largo del último mes y podía asegurar con absoluta certeza que aquel hombre de moral y principios tan rígidos, entregado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo como estaba, jamás aceptaría el hecho de haber estado comprometido con una vulgar ratera.

Cosas del honor y otras yerbas.

No podía contarle todo a un policía. Ni aunque fuera pareja suya.

Como tampoco podía hablarle acerca de sus... "excursiones" al Oblivion ni de su afiliación con la Orden de los Cuchillas.

Porque Lex, entre otras cosas, desaprobaba firmemente la intervención de féminas en lo referente al campo de batalla.

A Tempest no es que le agradase mucho aquella faceta retrógrada, pero bastaba con saber qué temas no tocar en presencia del capitán y en paz. Era un defecto, a su juicio, tolerable.

Así pues, con cero ingresos en lo referente al Gremio de Ladrones, la muchacha había tenido que buscarse las vueltas subsistiendo de sus ahorros, de algún que otro combate de exhibición en la Arena y de trabajillos eventuales que le iban surgiendo aquí y allá.

Porque Tempest había descubierto, pese a la obviedad general, que la gente de Cyrodiil SIEMPRE tenía problemas.

Unos más graves que otros, que entrañaban mayor o menor riesgo y recompensas no siempre en formato contante y sonante.

Como cuando, de casualidad, oyó el rumor del famoso "pueblo fantasma" del noroeste: Aleswell.

Éso había sido hace casi dos semanas y Tempest había viajado en carromato, comida por la curiosidad y azuzada por la necesidad ya que llegaron al pueblo con la noche muy avanzada y, tanto el conductor como ella, necesitaban descansar.

La gracia había sido hablar con el posadero, un dunmer a juzgar por el acento y las expresiones estilo _"¡Por Azura!"_, y sus dos nada encantadoras hermanas, quienes hicieron varios comentarios nada agradables acerca de su estatura, su pelo y su túnica en general.

El hombre decía llamarse Diram Serethi y le pidió ayuda con el pequeño gran problema que aquejaba a la población de Aleswell: que se habían vuelto todos invisibles.

Y la causa, aparentemente, había sido alguna suerte de hechizo experimental llevado a cabo por un mago altmer curioso, despistado y con una dinámica tan absolutamente autista, que Tempest casi tuvo que abstenerse de darle un guantazo cuando fue a hablar con él para arreglar aquel embrollo.

Y, de hecho, se lo hubiera dado... de no ser porque el tipo, Ancotar, también se había vuelto invisible. Y encantadísimo de la vida que estaba con el asunto de que nadie pudiera verle.

- Oh, sí, he estado trabajando en un hechizo de invisibilidad permanente – decía con la misma ilusión que un crío – Y, como puedes observar, funciona bastante bien.

Ella le había explicado el lío que había montado con los lugareños sin extenderse mucho en detalles de que le querían ver colgando de una soga y cosas de ése estilo, las cuales hubieran provocado la indignación del altmer, una raza orgullosa e irascible la suya, quien no le hubiera proporcionado el pergamino que usó un par de horas después desde el centro de Aleswell con el objetivo invertir el hechizo.**  
**Lo leyó sin saber muy bien cómo pronunciar aquellas palabras raras y extremadamente intricadas dada la cantidad insólita de diéresis, acentuaciones invertidas, guiones, acentos circunflejos y demás signos diacríticos que la trajeron de cabeza cuando, ni al primero, segundo o tercer intento logró hacer nada con aquel pedazo de papel.

La verdad es que pronunció a voleo, imaginándose que era una poderosa hechicera altmer. Se metió tanto en el papel y deseó de tal manera con cada fibra de su buena voluntad que aquello saliera bien, que, al final, sus energías místicas lograron canalizarse a través de su lengua y dio inconscientemente con las palabras adecuadas.

Cuando devolvió a los habitantes del pueblo a su estado original se puso muy contenta.

Sin embargo, su recompensa consistió simplemente en alojamiento gratis indefinido en la posada de Diram Serethi, cosa que no agradó en absoluto a las brujas de sus hermanas, que se mostraron, si bien menos despectivas con ella, igual de poco amables.

_Bueno... si algún día me pilla de camino no me gastaré ni un septim en alojamiento_ – pensó Tempest tratando de ser positiva. Ella se había esperado dinero o algún objeto valioso con el que sacarse unas pocas monedas, pero estaba visto que en Aleswell la gente era más bien humilde. De todos modos agradecía el gesto del dunmer, había sido el único en molestarse en reconocer el valor de su ayuda.

Tras éste y otros muchos incidentes que le llevaron a ganar relativas buenas recompensas, Tempest no paraba de viajar; se metía en todos los caminos, procuraba estar al día con los cotilleos locales, preguntaba a los taberneros y a los transportistas, aceptaba cualquier clase de trabajo de mensajería, entrega e intermediaria en asuntos mínimos. Siempre se sacaba al menos de quince a treinta monedas, y no estaba mal. Tampoco es que fuera la máxima expresión del trabajo, pero iba tirando.

Al menos no tenía que andar por ahí cruzando las espadas con cualquier fulano ni metiéndose en grutas o ruinas Ayleid peligrosas.

Y, lo más importante: consiguiendo dinero no se metía en los Portones, que era la causa principal de su búsqueda incesante, a la caza de la moneda.

Ya había estado en Skingrad (haciéndose sus periplos y preguntando el precio de la vivienda allí), en Chorrol y en Bravil buscando curro. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Leyawiin, que era una ciudad más o menos agradable; muy racista, éso sí, pero sólo con aquellos que no fueran humanos o altmer, así que Tempest no tenía demasiado de qué preocuparse.

El aguacero estival la acompañó hasta las mismísimas puertas de Leyawiin. Entró corriendo por el portón principal y se refugió en la sede del Gremio de Magos allí.

Una vez dentro, poniendo el suelo perdido de agua, se presentó formalmente ante quien ella entendió que estaba al cargo del lugar: una nórdica nariguda de aspecto adusto que pasaba por el nombre de Agata.

- Me temo que para el tema de las recomendaciones tendrás que hablar con Dagail – le dijo aquella mujer enormemente alta con un gesto de sumo cansancio en cuanto le citó el tema – Ve a verla y... - en ésto que se detuvo un instante, pensando – Si ves que el asunto no va bien, ven a verme.

Tempest pestañeó, aquello sonaba a que no le regalarían la recomendación por su cara bonita. ¿Sería la tal Dagail una especie de bruja severa de ésas que te las hacen pasar canutas para obtener cualquier clase de favor de su parte...?

Le habían indicado que la habitación de la encargada estaba en el tercer piso de arriba, subiendo las escaleras. La muchacha se armó de valor y avanzó lentamente, peldaño a peldaño, hasta dar con la puerta de la estancia en cuestión. Llamó.

Pero nadie contestó.

Así pues, tomando aire profundamente, Tempest giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente.

- ¿Hola? - aventuró una vez hubo entrado y se encontró con una amplia estancia ricamente adornada con tapices y provista de muebles de madera labrada.

A la izquierda, donde la luz del ventanuco que había en la pared oriental no incidía, Tempest advirtió una enorme cama doble con colcha de terciopelo rojo y sábanas de lino. Y tumbada en ella, arrebujada en las telas como una mariposa en su crisálida, se hallaba la diminuta figura de una mujer durmiendo.

Al aproximarse más a ella, Tempest se percató de que no era tan joven como le había parecido desde la distancia, que por sus venas corría la longevidad de los elfos silvanos y que su cabello, completamente blanco, le daba un aspecto frágil y engañosamente aniñado.

La mujer aquella, dormida como estaba y tapada como un recién nacido, daba la impresión de ser toda dulzura. Tempest no comprendía los temores de la nórdica Agata.

_Pero si es preciosa_ – pensó, asombrada. No le cabía en la cabeza que un ser como aquel pudiera ser un cardo, en todo caso más bien lo más grave que se podría achacar a un rostro como aquel sería puro y simple despiste, nada más.

Se aproximó unos pasos a la cama y se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el borde. La bondad que leía en ésas facciones le invitaba a ello.

La mujer entonces abrió lentamente los ojos y miró perezosamente a la chiquilla humana sentada a su lado.

- Sabía de tu llegada, jovencita – habló suave y quedamente, la suya una voz iluminada, como la voz de un espíritu del bosque filtrándose por entre las copas de los árboles – Y me preguntaba qué palabras busca la tempestad en la vejez, ya que la segunda reposa sin hallar reposo y la primera busca sin entender bien el alcance de sus acciones.

Tempest la observó confusa.

- Me llamo Tempest, señora Dagail – expuso cortésmente – Y es mi deseo acceder a la Universidad Arcana de la Ciudad Imperial, por éso heme aquí.

La anciana la observó con una mirada fatigada.

- Así pues, buscas palabras, que no sabiduría, jovencita – murmuró distraídamente - Las palabras son... difíciles. Van y vienen. Sin embargo, las voces... de lo fuertes que son, ahogan las palabras.

- ¿Qué voces, señora Dagail? - inquirió la chica.

- Hablas, pero no puedo oírte. Escuchas, pero no puedo hablar. Cuando las voces se apacigüen, podremos entendernos – repuso la mujer enigmáticamente, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos céreos de muñeca desamparada – Nada cambia, hija querida. Los gritos de esas voces continúan, pero yo no soy capaz de escucharlos. Mi voz se quiebra y mi alma vuela.

Tempest nunca había sido muy atenta con los acertijos, se le daban mal y, por más que la vieja Rarvela tratase en su día de hacerle razonar las soluciones a éstos mismos, la chiquilla nunca había sido una alumna muy despierta en cuanto a matices del lenguaje. Ahora lo lamentaba.

- ¿Ésas voces le molestan, señora? - preguntó.

La matusalénica bosmer no abrió los ojos.

- Las voces son el mar, y yo soy náufrago de las palabras, jovencita – musitó suavemente – Perdí mi ancla, mi barco y mi norte y no puedo encontrarlos – susurró – Perdí la piedra base de mis cimientos.

- ¿Una piedra? - susurró Tempest a su vez, contagiada de la quietud de su interlocutora y con una creciente confusión anidando en su cabeza - ¿Perdió usted una piedra?

La anciana abrió los párpados de golpe.

- ¡Sí, sí! - susurró emocionada - ¡Oh, sí! Mi piedra... sin mi amuleto, mi piedra para mantener las voces alejadas, las palabras nunca vienen y se quedan – en ésto que giró la cabeza y miró fijamente la electricidad azul de los ojos de la joven con el brillo perlino de los suyos - ¿Levantarías tus manos para ayudar a otro, para ayudarme a encontrar las palabras?

- Si está en mi mano, le ayudaré con lo que pueda, señora – asintió la chica, conmovida por la fragilidad de la vieja.

- Sé lo que deberías preguntar. Deberías traer luz a lo que permanece en la oscuridad, traer silencio a las voces que aúllan. Sé adónde quizás tus pasos te conduzcan – bisbiseó Dagail muy deprisa - La sangre corrió azul y los dragones bramaron su último Thu'um. Bajo torres derruidas y cuerpos rotos yace ahora enterrado, esperando paciente a ser encontrado – jadeó - Todo lo que es de mi señor debe ser mío, así las palabras volverán al cauce del río. Ve pues, y entre tantas piedras del pasado, encuentra la única que yace en el lecho enterrado.

Y entonces, súbitamente, la mujer se desplomó como un títere roto, volviendo a quedar inconsciente, dormida en un sueño intranquilo.

La muchacha imperial la observó un momento y, haciendo caso a un repentino sentimiento de protección, acomodó las mantas y los almohadones a la elfa y le pasó una mano por la amplia frente, casi tan blanca como la de ella y surcada de vetas azuladas, rezando en su interior por que aquel espíritu místico hallara el sosiego del que parecía privado en aquellos instantes.

Abandonó la estancia procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y bajó a ver a Agata para contarle lo sucedido y que, de algún modo, le interpretara toda aquella maraña de palabras que su entendimiento no lograba descodificar con claridad.

- Supongo que has hablado con Dagail, ¿verdad? - le dijo la nórdica tratando de mantener la compostura mientras ordenaba una serie de cuantiosos ingredientes en sendas estanterías y arcones - Entonces te habrás percatado de que no está muy bien.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta – asintió la chica comprensivamente – Parece una buena mujer, pero la veo muy frágil, tanto de cuerpo como de mente.

La nórdica se giró entonces hacia ella y la observó detenidamente, juzgando a la pequeña muchacha frente a ella. Percibió la duda en sus palabras, sí, pero también una bondad inequívoca que le hizo confiar de inmediato en ella.

- Bueno, ella... tiene visiones, por así decirlo. Si bien han sido muy útiles en ocasiones, últimamente sólo le han dado problemas – explicó apesadumbrada - Había un amuleto, una reliquia de familia, que llevaba para anular, y en ocasiones centrar, las visiones – dijo con evidente tristeza - Pero perdió el amuleto y, por lo tanto, el control.

- Algo me dijo acerca de una piedra – convino Tempest - Me ha pedido que la busque... por así decirlo, pero fue muy críptica. No entendí palabra. Me habló de un lugar de torres derruidas y cuerpos rotos donde yace algo o alguien en un lecho enterrado – explicó muy seria – Creo que hablaba de una tumba o un mausoleo. Pero no sé qué significa.

Agata le dio una mirada de sorpresa, casi admirada.

- Me sorprende que te haya hablado del tema y que haya sido tan explícita contigo en sus indicaciones – repuso extrañada – Sin duda algo debió de hacerle pensar que eras una persona de fiar ya que nadie del Gremio o incluso de ésta misma sede está informado de éste contratiempo – se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo estimó un momento - ¿Te dijo algo más?

- Habló sobre dragones que bramaron su último... ¿"Tum", puede ser?

- Thu'um, querrás decir – corrigió la nórdica severamente – El lenguaje ancestral de los dragones concentrado en gritos de poder separados por tres palabras – instruyó rápidamente, viendo la cara de desconocimiento que esgrimió la pequeña muchacha – Supongo que no estás al tanto de las leyendas nórdicas ni de la profecía del Sangre de Dragón – concluyó meneando la cabeza – Prosigue.

- Bueno – aventuró Tempest, confundida por la extraña información que acababan de darle – También me dijo algo sobre sangre que corrió azul. No sé más.

La mujer meditó un instante éstas palabras.

- Habla con el resto de los magos – sugirió – Mira a ver si alguno ha visto la piedra y déjame pensar en el significado de lo que acabas de contarme... Dagail es un ser enigmático como enigmáticas son sus visiones. Dame tiempo e infórmame de todo cuanto puedas averiguar.

Y Tempest inició su labor de investigación con ganas, le daba pena la frágil anciana y no le parecía que lo estuviera pasando demasiado bien con aquel batiburrillo de voces en su cabeza. La vejez, desde luego, era muy ingrata, y máxime para una persona con un don como el suyo. Si no tenía cuidado, su mente podría acabar en manos de Sheogorath.

Preguntó, buscó por todo el edificio... y no avanzó en nada.

Para despejarse, pensó que sería agradable darse un paseo por la ciudad, ya que el aguacero veraniego había finalmente cesado.

Paseando despreocupadamente por las vacías calles de Leyawiin, contempló las diferencias que radicaban en la escisión de clases y, por consiguiente, en la diferenciación de la "zona rica", donde habitaban los humanos y los mer de alto _standing,_ y la "zona pobre", donde vivían los argonianos, los khajiitas, los orcos y los dunmer.

- Señorita – oyó que le decía a sus espaldas una lastimera voz femenina - ¿Puedes darle a ésta una moneda? Con ella hay para una barra de pan para todo el día...

Tempest se giró ceñuda, dispuesta a contestarle que le colase ésa trola a su madre, cuando se encontró cara a cara con una esquelética mujer khajiita de apagados ojos verdes que le extendía, casi con miedo, una flaca mano en señal de limosna.

La visión de aquel ser demacrado y triste le trajo a la mente la imagen de Ne'Quinla con tal viveza que, sacándose inmediatamente la bolsa del cinto, contó doce monedas y se las colocó en las suaves y huesudas manos de uñas afiladas.

La mujer la observó con los ojos como platos hasta que, temblando, hizo ademán de devolverle el dinero.

- No, señorita – negó con la cabeza, casi asustada – Ésta khajiit no puede aceptar tanto dinero de tu gentileza. Sólo una moneda, sólo una moneda...

- No te preocupes – le dijo Tempest sonriendo ligeramente – Éste dinero es mío y tuyo, porque Nocturnal nos cubre a ambas con sus alas.

La khajiit entonces la observó, anonadada.

- ¿La señorita es mensajera del portador de la Cogulla Gris? - susurró en voz baja.

- Éso es – asintió la chica tomándole las manos y cerrándoselas en torno al oro – Así que considéralo un regalo, un golpe de buena suerte.

- Oh... - los ojos de la otra brillaron – Que las sombras entonces guarden a la señorita de todo mal, en ésta khajiit siempre hallarás a una amiga si lo necesitas – añadió con una sonrisa.

Tempest asintió, sonriendo a su vez y se alejó despidiéndose con la mano, contenta de saber que, con aquella, sí que había hecho una buena obra. Con sólo observar detenidamente a los mendigos se sabe si su necesidad es verdadera o si se están aprovechando de tu dispendio descaradamente. Y ella ya sabía cómo identificarlos.

Encontró un banco que había permanecido resguardado del temporal por la techumbre de la fachada de una pequeña mansioncita y se sentó con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, pensando en qué hacer con el tema de la anciana Dagail y la recomendación.

- ¿Todo en orden, ciudadana? - oyó que le decían desde arriba.

Tempest alzó la vista y se encontró con uno de los guardias locales observándola fijamente.

- Oh, sí, no se preocupe – contestó cansada – He venido a Leyawiin por asuntos relacionados con el Gremio de Magos.

A los guardias, cuando te preguntaban éso, mejor decirles las cosas lo antes posible; porque como tuvieran la tarde mala, eran muy capaces de retenerte en mitad de la calle hasta que dieras respuesta a sus cuestiones.

El hombre observó detenidamente su túnica gris y asintió satisfecho.

- No se vaya por los barrios bajos de noche – le previno el hombre – Leyawiin es una ciudad segura, pero no podemos prever cuándo un carterista decide actuar. Y últimamente ha habido ya varios robos tanto en casas como a los peatones.

Tempest asintió, añorando sus ingresos de cuando estaba en el Gremio de Ladrones.

Éso le dio una idea.

- Oiga – le detuvo con la mano cuando el hombre ya se disponía a seguir con su ronda – Busco trabajo, ¿sabe a dónde debería ir o a quién preguntar?

El guardia la observó un momento, indeciso.

- El conde anda haciendo preguntas en el castillo sobre una orca que se hace llamar Mazoga y que asegura haber sido nombrada Caballero – explicó – Si te interesa, ve a ver qué sucede. Puede que el conde te recompense tus desvelos si lo solucionas.

Tempest entonces dio las gracias y se encaminó a paso ligero hacia la fortaleza noble de la ciudad.

Al llegar, atravesó unos muy cuidados jardines que le abrieron paso hacia el pórtico principal, llamó firmemente y la abrieron.

- ¿Qué asuntos te traen al castillo, ciudadana? - la interrogó uno de los hombres que le habían abierto la puerta.

- Me han hablado de una orca que dice ser Caballero y quiero ayudar.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, confusos.

- Bueno... - aventuró el otro – Nos harías un gran favor. Lleva desde primera hora de la mañana en el rellano y se niega a moverse de allí hasta que se le conceda una audiencia con el conde.

- ¿Y por qué no se le concede? - inquirió la chica, ceñuda.

- Cuando la veas lo entenderás – repuso el hombre dejándola pasar – Buena suerte.

Tempest entonces se dirigió en línea recta hasta la sala de recepciones donde los nobles solían atender las cuitas de los plebeyos hasta que, a mitad de camino, advirtió a su derecha una imponente figura femenina enfundada de arriba abajo en una armadura de acero que se hallaba de pie, de brazos cruzados.

Al aproximarse unos pasos a ella, entendió los motivos que no le permitían la entrada a la sala de recepciones: se trataba de una mujer hercúlea, alta, con las espaldas tan anchas como las de cualquier nórdico hecho y derecho, con cara de mala bestia y, ante todo, con un señor mandoble de artesanía Dwemer colgado a la espalda.

Si dejaban entrar a una tipa así donde se hallaba el conde, de tratarse de una loca ni cinco guardias podrían contenerla.

Impresionada, que no acobardada, Tempest le tocó en el hombro desde atrás.

La mujer orco se giró rápidamente y, tras bajar significativamente la vista para enfocar debidamente a su interlocutora, frunció el equivalente a su ceño.

- ¿Eres el conde? - preguntó bruscamente con una voz firme y rasposa.

Tempest enarcó una ceja. Vaya pregunta más tonta.

- ¿Y si te digo que sí, qué pasa? - le dijo serenamente, con una nota de humor.

La imponente orca le mostró los colmillos inferiores hasta la encía.

- Te diría que eres una mentirosa – respondió resueltamente – El conde es un hombre y tú no eres un hombre.

_Muy sagaz_ – pensó Tempest sarcásticamente.

- Me han dicho que quieres una audiencia con él – aventuró - ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

La orca estrechó sus ojillos color ámbar.

- Éso es asunto mío – replicó sucintamente.

Tempest torció la boca.

- ¿Y si te digo que podría intentar ayudarte?

- Pues yo te contestaría que la velocidad se demuestra andando – concluyó la mujer – Así que, si vas a ayudarme, tira millas y habla tú con el conde. A mí no me dejan.

La joven asintió, admitiendo el punto de razón de la orca, y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la Gran Sala del castillo.

Una vez atravesó la puerta que daba al vestíbulo, Tempest se encontró con una amplia habitación que comunicaba con el piso de arriba por dos tramos de escaleras situados a ambos lados de los tronos donde se hallaban sentados en aquellos instantes el conde y su esposa, respectivamente. Tras ellos, ondeaba el estandarte del condado, que representaba la figura de un corcel blanco sobre un fondo verde oscuro.

Tempest se aproximó lenta y respetuosamente, no teniendo una idea precisa de cómo actuar ni de cómo acatar el protocolo estipulado frente a la nobleza.

Se detuvo a los pies de los tres peldaños que ascendían a la pareja e hizo una torpe reverencia.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos azules del noble varón estudiándola al detalle. Su mujer, por el contrario, parecía aburrida.

- Marius Caro, por la gracia de Los Nueve, conde de Leyawiin – habló entonces el hombre con voz suave - No te conozco, pero sé bien hallada.

- Er... gracias... Señor – replicó Tempest tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

La condesa la observó entonces desde su altura y rió discretamente tras el abanico de encaje verde y blanco que usaba de tanto en tanto para darse aire. Tempest se percató, inconscientemente, de que aquella mujer no sería mucho más mayor que ella ya que le estimó en torno a los veinte, veintiún años, mientras que su marido evidentemente había rebasado ya ampliamente la cuarentena.

Los matrimonios desiguales entre nobles estaban a la orden del día y Tempest no envidió en absoluto la posición social y los privilegios de aquellos dos.

- ¿Qué te trae ante nuestra presencia? - inquirió el conde amablemente - ¿Tal vez querrías realizar un servicio al condado de Leyawiin?

- Sí, a éso he venido, Señor – dijo Tempest tratando de ignorar la mirada de diversión de la joven condesa – Hay una mujer, Mazoga, que desea concertar una audiencia con vos - ¿era apropiado el uso del plural mayestático con ésta gente? - Y se niega a hablar del asunto con nadie más.

El conde asintió. Ya sabía de qué le hablaban, llevaba todo el día con la misma preocupación desde que se levantara.

- Ah, sí – musitó – La mujer-Caballero. No sé qué pretensiones trae, pero si logras averiguar el por qué está aquí, tu servicio no será ignorado – repuso cansadamente – Como comprenderás, no puedo dejarla entrar dada la descripción que hacen mis guardias de ella.

- Comprendo, Señor – asintió Tempest inclinándose nuevamente y preparándose para marcharse.

- Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre, forastera – la interpeló la voz de gorrión de la condesa Caro.

Tempest se giró, despacio.

- Hija de la Tempestad – respondió.

- Un nombre curioso, querida – dijo la mujer graciosamente, como correspondía a una dama de su porte - ¿De dónde procede, si no es indiscreción?

_Será cotilla la tía ésta..._

- De la Ciudad Imperial – replicó la chica serenamente, dando media vuelta de nuevo para ir a buscar a la mujer orco en el vestíbulo.

La encontró cruzada de brazos, como antes, pero ésta vez estaba dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie impacientemente.

- ¿Y bien? - exigió - ¿Puedo hablar con el conde o no?

- Me parece que les das un poco de miedo – comentó Tempest con una sonrisa – Por éso no te dejan entrar.

La mujer, Mazoga, le dio una mirada llena de incredulidad.

- ¿Miedo?, ¿a mí? - inquirió sorprendida - ¿Y por qué iban a tenerme miedo?, ¡sólo quiero hablar!

- Pues porque los guardias te han descrito algo así como una especie de guerrera berserker – repuso la chica – Así que me mandan a mí de intermediaria, no vaya a ser que les destroces el cráneo de un pisotón.

La orca abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquella revelación y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- Oh, demonios, está bien – concedió – Entonces hablaré contigo. Soy Mazoga.

- Vale, yo soy Tempest, encantada – saludó la chica con una sonrisa – ¿Sólo Mazoga a secas?, ¿no tienes apellido ni nada?

La mujer hinchó pecho.

- Soy una orca. Nací bajo una piedra y no tengo padres. Por eso no necesito apellido – repuso orgullosamente - Imagino que no sabes cómo dirigirte a un Caballero. Así que te enseñaré. Tienes que decir: _"Sí, Señor Mazoga"_.

Tempest volvió a enarcar una ceja.

- ¿_"Señor"_? Eres una mujer.

- Soy un Caballero. Así que llámame _"Señor"_. Tienes que decir: _"Sí, Señor Mazoga"._

Tempest entonces optó por seguirle el rollo. Total, si éso la hacía feliz...

- Sí, Señor Mazoga – repitió como una colegiala que se ha aprendido bien la lección.

La mujer pareció entonces relajarse un poco.

- Bueno, vale – consintió, complacida – Pero no lo olvides.

- Pero... - dudó la chica – Un Caballero se supone que ha de estar al servicio de un Lord, ¿no?

- Soy un Caballero INDEPENDIENTE – recalcó la mujer orco firmemente - No tengo Señor. ¿Algún problema?

- No, Señor Mazoga, en absoluto – replicó Tempest siguiendo la dinámica.

- Bueno, vale – repuso Mazoga, interiormente halagada de que alguien se tomase por fin en serio su título - En la ciudad hay un argoniano llamado Weebam-Na. Tráelo aquí por mí.

_Vale, ya empezamos a sacar información más precisa_ – pensó la chica.

- Ve y dile que quiero verle – prosiguió la orca con voz de mando - Aquí. Ahora mismo.

- ¿Y si no quiere venir? - inquirió Tempest.

- Entonces te autorizo a que le des de mamporros hasta que entre en razón – replicó la otra tranquilamente.

Tempest sonrió. Qué tía tan rara, era de lo más graciosa. Lejos de darle miedo, le parecía hasta simpática.

- Muy bien, Señor Mazoga – se despidió – Me pongo a ello.

Y salió de palacio, con la tarde ya cayendo, para buscar al susodicho Weebam-Na.

Encontró a la mendiga khajiita de antes y le preguntó por el argoniano. La mujer, feliz de poderla ayudar, le indicó la zona pobre de la ciudad, en concreto una de las chozas cercanas al pequeño estanque que servía de piscina a los ciudadanos, siempre y cuando éstos no lo ensuciaran.

Tempest llamó a la puerta de la casa y, tras esperar un par de minutos, le abrió una argoniana envuelta en una sábana de algodón. Parecía molesta.

Tempest se ruborizó avergonzada entendiendo que había interrumpido algo muy íntimo y, tras convencer al tal Weebam-Na de que se vistiera y la acompañase, los dos marcharon de vuelta al castillo mientras el argoniano iba silbando una melodía de manera particularmente inquietante, ya que semejaba al silbido de una serpiente.

_Argonianos..._ - supuso Tempest.

Al llegar y atravesar el pórtico, Tempest llevó al hombre en presencia de la orca, quien le exigió de inmediato que la llevara hasta un lugar que denominó "Roca del Pescador".

- La Roca del Pescador se halla al norte de Leyawiin, a unas seis horas andando, en un punto de tierra de la costa oriental del Niben – le informó el argoniano - Pero si no me dices por qué, no te llevaré a ninguna parte.

Mazoga entonces se mosqueó.

- Entonces, ¡al infierno contigo! - replicó airada.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, riendo, y se dirigió a Tempest antes de irse.

- Tiene muy malos modales – le dijo en voz baja - Ser su amigo puede resultar una tarea ardua. Pero mi instinto me dice que quizá valga la pena – añadió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Bueno, al menos el hombre no se había mosqueado y no parecía ofendido.

La chica entonces volvió al lado de aquella colosa.

- Weebam-Na no me llevará a la Roca del Pescador – le dijo, evidentemente ofendida - ¿Sabes dónde está? Me podrías llevar tú.

- Bueno – dijo la chica, dudando – El argoniano ha dicho que está al norte, a seis horas de aquí por la costa oriental – expuso – Yo no me oriento muy bien, pero lo puedo intentar.

Mazoga asintió, complacida.

- Bien, entonces en marcha – ordenó.

Y Tempest, básicamente, fue quien la siguió a ella y no al revés hasta el susodicho lugar.

Tardaron, efectivamente, casi seis horas en llegar desde Leyawiin y la noche veraniega ya había extendido sus alas sobre Cyrodiil.

Mientras iban caminando a orillas del río y procurando no tropezarse con la maleza circundante, ambas se dejaron envolver por el cántico nocturno de los grillos y las luces fugaces de las luciérnagas sobrevolando los marjales.

- Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres ir hasta allí – dijo la chica, pegada a la enorme silueta de la orca para no perderse en la oscuridad - ¿Qué tiene de particular la Roca del Pescador ésa?

Mazoga bufó.

- Hay un tipo, Mogens Wind-Shifter, que acampa en la Roca del Pescador. Así que primero hablaré con él y veremos lo que sucede – dijo; pero, al no oír respuesta por parte de la pequeña imperial a su lado, se giró bruscamente hacia ella - ¿Me has oído? Primero HABLARÉ con él. Nada de partirle la boca ni arrancarle de cuajo la cabeza. ¿Entendido?

Tempest la observó sorprendida. O sea... ¿que estaban yendo a por un tipo al que la tía tenía pensado zurrar de lo lindo?

- ¿Vamos a pelearnos con el tío ése? - inquirió alzando las cejas.

- Puede ser – dijo la orca sonriendo y prosiguiendo con la caminata - Ya sabes cómo son éstas cosas. Pero no hasta que acabe de hablar.

- Entendido.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, divisaron el fuego de un campamento, y había varias tiendas montadas. El tipo no estaba solo.

Mazoga la orca caminó resueltamente hacia el fuego y se plantó de dos zancadas con los brazos en jarras y las piernas separadas frente a un corpulento nórdico con el cabello largo y ralo que estaba sentado en un taburete, asando patatas en la lumbre con una varilla de hierro.

El hombre la observó sorprendido, tomó nota de la presencia de la imperial canija tras aquella colosa, y se puso en pie. Aquel tipo imponía mucho, mínimo mediría unos dos metros de estatura.

- ¿Me recuerdas? - le dijo la orca a aquel tipo serenamente.

Aunque su mirada supurase el más puro odio que Tempest jamás hubiera visto en otra persona.

- Pues no – replicó el nórdico llevando la diestra a la empuñadura de su espada lentamente tras haber procesado aquella mirada - ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Mazoga – repuso la orca valientemente - Mataste a mi amigo, Ra'vindra.

El nórdico le dio una mirada torcida.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – replicó curvando una comisura de la boca hacia arriba, como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

- Eres un maldito mentiroso – le dijo la orca impasiblemente - Mataste a Ra'vindra y ahora voy a matarte yo a ti – acusó desenvainando su imponente mandoble Dwemer y haciéndolo oscilar sobre su cabeza.

El nórdico, sonriendo torcidamente, también desenvainó su espada y cargó de frente contra la orca.

Los compañeros de crimen del tal Wind-Shifter salieron inmediatamente de sus tiendas y atacaron a la hercúlea mujer, quien se defendía hecha un basilisco, bloqueando y lanzando barridas con su portentosa arma hasta que logró tirarle la espada a una elfa oscura que había intentado apuñalarla por la retaguardia.

La dunmer se alejó unos metros, preparó su arco y se dispuso a tensarlo con una flecha de ébano que iría directa al corazón de la orca cuando notó cómo le pateaban súbitamente la espinilla, le arrancaban el arco de las manos y le apuntaban a la yugular con el filo de una katana.

- Intenta algo y te quedas sin cabeza – la amenazó, para su mucha sorpresa, una cría humana de pelo verde que no le llegaría ni a la altura de la nariz – Tira el carcaj y sal por patas antes de que me arrepienta.

La elfa giró la vista un momento y, tras ver los cadáveres de su otros dos compañeros khajiitas tirados en el suelo y cómo su líder, Wind-Shifter, no ganaba terreno en aquella pelea con la mujer orco, hizo lo que se le ordenaba temblando como una hoja y salió corriendo hacia el río, el cual atravesó a nado hasta la otra orilla para desaparecer en mitad de la negra espesura del bosque.

El nórdico, tras unos minutos, se vio reducido por Mazoga, quien le tiró la espada al suelo, le empujó con un pie de acero hasta la hoguera y, al tiempo que contemplaba cómo aquel desgraciado se quemaba, le hundió su mandoble en el corazón.

El fuego se apagó bajo el peso muerto del hombre y la sangre que manaba en riadas de su pecho. Mazoga resopló, sudorosa y súbitamente cansada y se desplomó sobre el taburete donde había estado Wind-Shifter asando patatas. Clavó su mandoble Dwemer en el suelo.

Tempest envainó su katana y se aproximó, poniendo cuidado en no tropezarse con los cadáveres, a la mujer en la penumbra de la noche, los rostros de ambas levemente iluminados por el brillo de las estrellas.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la chica descansando una mano pequeña y blanca sobre el hombro acorazado de la orca.

- Mantuve mi juramento. Mogens Wind-Shifter está muerto – jadeó Mazoga ausentemente - Mogens Wind-Shifter tenía una banda. Se dedicaba a robar y matar viajeros. Pero Ra'vindra los vio e informó a los guardias.

La chica esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Aquello era importante.

- Mogens escapó, pero antes mató a Ra'vindra... mi mejor amigo, Ra'vindra - en ésto que a Tempest le pareció ver que brillantes lágrimas asomaban a los ojos de la orca sin caer - Aquel día, me convertí en Caballero e hice un juramento de Caballero – dijo seriamente, alzando la cabeza y mirando a la pequeña chica fijamente - Estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo y pregunté a todo el mundo, hasta que por fin oí que se ocultaba en la Roca del Pescador.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Tempest con pena – Sé lo que es perder a un amigo.

La mujer sonrió levemente.

- Bien – suspiró – ahora ya lo sabes todo. Me has ayudado y éso nunca lo olvidaré. Me has ayudado a cumplir mi juramento y honrar la memoria de Ra'vindra. Gracias.

Tempest sonrió y ambas se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- ¿Qué hora crees que será? - dijo la chica imperial de pronto.

- Ni idea – respondió Mazoga encogiéndose de hombros – Bastante tarde, supongo.

- Pues yo no he cenado.

- Ni yo.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- Pues sí, bastante.

Ambas lo sopesaron un momento.

- Seguro que nunca has acampado a la intemperie – aventuró Mazoga riendo.

- Que te lo crees tú, llevo AÑOS viviendo por los caminos, el invierno pasado éso cambió – dijo Tempest recordando con cariño a Martin, a Jauffre y a sus hermanos Cuchillas.

- ¿Y cómo así?

- Es una larga historia.

- Tenemos toda la noche.

- ¿Rodeadas de cadáveres?

- No seas tiquismiquis. De todos modos podemos rodarlos lejos a patadas.

Tempest se rió.

- Qué bruta eres, Señor Mazoga.

- Puedes llamarme Mazoga a secas.

- Vaya, ¿me he ganado ése derecho? - inquirió la chica con socarronería.

- Ten cuidado, Nirn, todavía puedo echar marcha atrás – advirtió la mujer orco, riendo.

- ¿Nirn?, ¿por qué me llamas Nirn? - preguntó Tempest.

- Porque tienes el pelo del mismo color que las raíces de Nirn – replicó Mazoga tranquilamente.

- No me gustan los motes.

- No hace falta que te guste.

- Mira que eres de tu pueblo...

- Soy una orca.

- Una orca testaruda.

- Lo que tú digas.

Y las dos pasaron la noche bajo las estrellas, comiendo, riendo, charlando, conociéndose.

Aquello fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Vale, nos vamos acercando, lentos pero seguros ^^_

_Zyra Rose Weasley: me encanta que te diviertas ^^ Seguiré publicando, que aún no ha llegado lo fuerte. Hasta ahora los capítulos están siendo muy amables ya que Tempest de por sí es un personaje amable, bueno._

_Ando fastidiada y he escrito ésto con mucha paciencia ya que tengo un dedo malo y me cuesta teclear sin él :( Por lo demás bien, acabamos de meter a Mazoga en el ajo, que será una buena amiga para Tempest y le hará las veces de guardaespaldas en misiones de riesgo. No he acabado con el Gremio de Ladrones ni mucho menos, ésto es una pausa temporal, tranquilos. Por lo demás, un saludo a todos y, si os gusta, seguid leyendo ^^_


	10. Cap nº 10

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 10: _Monstruos de las profundidades_.

* * *

_**AVISO: éste capítulo ya entraría ligeramente dentro de la categoría "M" por contener referencias a sexo no-consensuado y escenas de sexo no descriptivas. Si no te sientes cómodo/a leyendo ésto, sal de aquí.**__  
_

**_Para los que me seguís debéis saber que, con éste capítulo, en breve cambiaré de categoría, así que vais a tener que buscarme según los perfiles de "Rate - M". Lo que escriba no va a ser desagradable ni llevado con mal gusto, pero la página sigue unos criterios de calificaciones que no puedo ignorar. Saludos ^^_**

* * *

_Oscuridad._

_Oscuridad que se filtraba por cada poro de su piel, por cada bocanada que respiraba, por cada grieta de su frágil alma._

_Las luces... las luces grises del cielo plomizo carcomían su vista, la blancura de un sol cegador invernal semejaba al fulgor que describen los que han vuelto desde el umbral que separa éste mundo del siguiente._

_El umbral de la misma vida... tan frágil... tan susceptible de ser quebrado en el instante en que uno menos se lo espera..._

_Ella no había vuelto de ése umbral, ella había dejado atrás las miserias de un mundo retorcido e indiferente donde sólo un alma la anhelaba en aquellos instantes. Sólo un ser pequeño e insignificante derramaba lágrimas por su ausencia, sólo en el corazón de la inocencia latía el horror de las recientes memorias que habían arrancado a su hermana de su lado, sólo a través del cuerpo de una niña circulaba aquel dolor punzante que le recorría la sangre a la carrera._

_Sólo ella había sobrevivido. Ella, la pequeña, la otra._

"_Si tú hubieras estado allí cuando sucedió... Oh, Talos, la gente está cada día más enferma... Por suerte, la Guardia Imperial se ocupó inmediatamente del asunto"_

"_Me han contado lo del almacén abandonado. Pobre criatura..."_

"_Sí, parece ser que no debía de tener más de doce añitos la pobrecita"_

"_Dioses... tengo una hija de ésa edad, ¿sabes? Tiemblo de sólo pensar en que pudiera ocurrirle una atrocidad como ésta teniendo a semejante escoria suelta por las calles"_

_Nadie lo sabía._

"_Era un sacerdote, un religioso de la Orden de Zenithar dicen. No se trataba de cualquier drogadicto descontrolado que anduviese pululando por la barriada de Waterfront. Parece mentira que alguien que ha dedicado su vida a Los Nueve sea capaz de..."_

"_¡Calla, calla!, ¡dulce Mara de mi alma! No quiero siquiera pensarlo... qué abominación"_

_Nadie sabía la verdad, todo eran rumores... rumores hechos a medida para alimentar la morbosidad y el gusto por lo oscuro de la gente de a pie._

"_No te preocupes, yo acababa de venir del faro y estaba por los muelles cuando oí los gritos. Me acerqué rápidamente y todo lo que pude ver fue cómo los de la Legión cosían a flechazos a ése bastardo. El muy puerco estaba persiguiendo a otra niña a plena luz del día, probablemente para hacerle lo mismo"_

"_Ah, sí, había otra chiquilla. ¿Cómo está?"_

_No quería oír más, no quería seguir escuchando aquellas falacias. Mentiras, todo era una sarta de mentiras..._

"_No le pasó nada al parecer, pudo escapar antes de que la tocase"_

"_Alabados sean los Dioses, me alegra escuchar que la pureza de al menos una criatura sigue intacta"_

"_No sabría yo qué decirte... ya sabes cómo son las niñas de los barrios bajos..."_

_Otra vez con más mentiras... El mundo adulto estaba lleno de mentiras..._

"_Pero, ¡si son sólo criaturas!"_

"_Criaturas muy despiertas, ya me entiendes... dicen que a la que mató ya la habían visto por Waterfront y el Distrito del Templo ajustando el paso a las buenas gentes de ésta ciudad"_

_¡MENTIRA! ¡AQUELLO NO ERA CIERTO, AQUELLO NO ERA CIERTO!_

"_Entonces... ¿tú crees que...?"_

"_Sin ninguna duda, todas las crías de allí son iguales, todas ellas son..."_

_ - ¡BASTA!, ¡callaos de una vez, callaos de una vez!_

_¡Era mentira!_

_¡Todo mentira!_

_Ni Nela ni ella nunca... Nela nunca... Nela no era... Nela no era..._

* * *

La despertaron unas manos callosas zarandeándola por los hombros.

- ¡Nirn!, ¡Nirn! - oyó que la llamaba una voz rasposa, una voz amiga - ¡Despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla!

Tempest abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el rostro de la orca Mazoga a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus facciones contraídas en un gesto preocupado y vigilante.

La chica la observó fijamente, con una sensación mezcla del sueño y del temblor que recorría su cuerpo y asió las fuertes muñecas de la guerrera con delicadeza, como un niño que se agarra suavemente de la mano amiga que tiene más cerca, buscando seguridad.

Hubo un momento de silencio y, cuando el corazón de Tempest dejó de latir tan deprisa y su semblante se relajó, Mazoga supo que ya podía soltarla. Cuando era adolescente y solía dormir con Black Brugo, un bandido sinvergüenza, despiadado y con muy pocas luces a quien, recientemente, había tenido el placer de matar con sus propias manos para ser nombrada oficialmente Caballero por el conde de Leyawiin; éste había tenido a veces terrores nocturnos de los cuales le tocaba ocuparse a ella, que sabía cómo calmarle despertándole y sujetándole por los hombros hasta que dejase de hacer aspavientos bruscos. Parecía ser que ése gesto le calmaba, y ése mismo principio se aplicaba a la joven Tempest también.

La mujer orco se quedó sentada en la cama de la chica y se quedó mirándola mientras se incorporaba y se recostaba contra el sencillo y rústico cabecero de madera.

- Gracias – le dijo ella sencillamente.

- Para éso estamos – replicó casualmente la musculosa orca, como si entendiese que aquello era lo usual y convenido. Llevaba puesta una camiseta marrón de tirantes que descubría sus muy trabajados bíceps, casi semejantes a los brazos de un hombre de tamaño medio - ¿Tienes sed?

La muchacha asintió.

- Sí, una cervecita fresquita no me vendría mal – convino.

- ¿Y quién ha hablado de cervezas a primera hora de la mañana, so borrachuzilla? - le dijo Mazoga con una risita divertida, levantándose en dirección a la despensa de bebidas provista de suministros de hielo picado para mantenerlas frías.

- Qué más da – se encogió de hombros la joven, divertida a su vez.

Últimamente se había empezado a habituar al alcohol suave gracias a Mazoga, quien se ventilaba los botellines de cerveza, aguamiel, ron y whisky como si fueran agua sin pasar necesariamente de un breve intervalo de achispamiento que no solía extenderse más allá de un par de horas. Era una mujer habituada a beber y con un estómago a prueba de fuego.

Mazoga volvió con un par de botellines de cerveza rubia en una mano, mientras que en la otra portaba un señor sándwich de jamón y tomate, lo que consideraba ella que equivalía a un desayuno en condiciones.

- Toma, cómete ésto – le dijo a la chica una vez volvió a su lado, ofreciéndole el sándwich - a ver si así poco a poco te vamos cebando y engordas algo. Pareces un pollo flaco.

- Eh... ¿gracias? - bromeó Tempest tomando lo que se le ofrecía – Vaya, desayuno en la cama... cuando quieres, eres de lo mejorcito, Mazoga.

- No te acostumbres – bufó la orca, fingiendo ser un poco gruñona, mientras abría uno de los botellines que había traído y le daba un trago largo.

- Gracias, de verdad.

- Calla y come, so plomo.

Tempest rió bajito y se dispuso a hincarle el diente al pan. Estaban exactamente a la misma fecha en la que se conocieran hacía ya un mes y el verano continuaba pegajoso y húmedo por el condado de Leyawiin.

Vigésimo tercer día de Última Semilla, Fredas. Y dentro de cuatro días haría ya un año del asesinato de Uriel y sus hijos, propiciando como consiguiente la Crisis en la que el Imperio seguía sumido, aún en manos del Consejo de Ancianos.

La joven Tempest se hallaba de nuevo en buena posición, en la mejor compañía y se sentía segura y respaldada por su nueva amiga, con quien a su vez se repartía los beneficios de sus muchas aventuras acaecidas aquí y allá al cincuenta por ciento.

Tras el incidente con el despojo de Mogens Wind-Shifter, ambas habían ido a ver al conde y le explicaron la situación. El noble, admirado de la valía de tales acciones, les había propuesto a las dos ganarse el título nada desdeñable de Caballeros de la Orden del Semental Blanco a cambio de liquidar al líder de una molesta y numerosísima operación de bandidaje conocida como "Arco Negro" que infestaba la comarca: el orco Black Brugo.

Mazoga le conocía, muy personalmente, y no sentía ninguna clase de cariño por el susodicho, ya que le tachó de idiota y no tuvo ningún reparo en decirle a la chica imperial dónde podrían localizarle, emboscarle y liquidarle sin mayores contemplaciones.

Cada Middas, en una ruina Ayleid conocida como Telepe situada al oeste de Leyawiin, Brugo solía ir allí con unos cuantos compinches suyos para recoger lo que les correspondía del botín fruto de los robos y asaltos de su extensa banda.

Como el veinticuatro caía en Middas, las dos se habían encaminado allí ésa misma noche, un poco a lo loco, improvisando trampas en el interior tras haber acabado con el par de arqueros que había guardando el lugar.

No les costó mucho que mordieran el anzuelo y, básicamente, fue Mazoga la que se encargó de los detalles sangrientos mientras Tempest, muy ufana ella, se adueñaba del botín y otras cosas de valor que encontró allí para repartírselas con una muy satisfecha mujer orco, quien tenía la ilusión de un niño pintada en la cara por convertirse en un Caballero de los de verdad.

Como recompensa a la entrega de las armas distintivas de Brugo y sus secuaces, arcos negros, el conde Marius Caro les había investido a ambas el título de Caballeros del Semental Blanco, y les había hecho entrega de una llave para que tuvieran acceso al refugio de caza del condado, ahora transformado en una posada para dar asilo de ahora en adelante a todos los que fueran nombrados Hermanos de Armas de la Orden; más una suma simbólica de dinero, alegando que, de matar a más bandidos del Arco Negro y traerle sus armas pertinentes, les serían recompensados sus esfuerzos a veinticinco septims la cabeza.

Desde entonces, las dos mujeres no habían parado ni un segundo.

Tempest le había explicado a Mazoga muy por encima su situación y la orca, no pidiendo ni un solo detalle de más, se prestó a ayudarla a conseguir más dinero, no sólo por salir ella también beneficiada del asunto, si no porque lo consideraba una buena obra, y un Caballero ha de acometer nobles hazañas.

La ayudó inclusive con su recomendación en el Gremio de Magos de Leyawiin, desinteresadamente.

Tras volver a ver a Agata y decirle que no había progresado en nada con el asunto del colgante de Dagail, la nórdica, lejos de mostrarse contrariada, agradeció su interés.

- Me figuraba que no sería asunto fácil encontrarlo, así que me puse a pensar en lo que Dagail te había contado – explicó – Y del tema de las torres derruidas y la sangre azul recabé datos y, consultando mapas, he descubierto que, al sureste de aquí, a menos de cinco horas de la Bahía del Topal, hay un viejo Fuerte Imperial, de ésos que la Legión ya no utiliza y que están en ruinas. Y su nombre es Blueblood – expuso, orgullosa – Es la única relación que puedo establecer entre las palabras de Dagail y un lugar físico. Yo que tú empezaba a buscar allí, tal vez te conduzca a más pistas.

Aconsejándole en el último momento que extremase precauciones y dándole unos cuantos pergaminos de Parálisis, sólo por si acaso, la nórdica dejó que Tempest se las compusiera por su cuenta. Para lo cual ella, ni corta ni perezosa, llamó a Mazoga.

Las dos mujeres, con cuidado, se habían introducido en la decrépita estructura, infestada a más no poder de ladrones, bandidos, pícaros y saltimbanquis, donde, a base de que Tempest los paralizase con los pergaminos, habiéndose ya aprendido un poco la dinámica de su lectura y pronunciación, Mazoga continuaba el trabajo asestando mandoblazos, mordiscos, cabezazos y puntapiés en cada trasero hasta que no quedó ni un bicho viviente en todo el lugar porque, los que no eran afeitados en seco por el filo Dwemer de la orca, salían pitando antes de que aquella colosa les hiciera papilla.

Lo malo fue cuando, en la última sala subterránea cerrada con llave a cal y canto, al hallar el modo de entrar se las tuvieron que ver con un nada desdeñable trol, bastante hambriento por cierto, que casi le arrancó un brazo a la guerrera orca.

A Tempest se le habían agotado los pergaminos, así que, desenvainando su katana, tragó saliva y apuñaló repetidas veces a la bestia, que no caía ni a la de tres, hasta que, levantándose del suelo y haciendo gala de una fuerza terrible producto de la adrenalina y la mala leche, la orca Mazoga osciló su mandoble Dwemer en horizontal y, de un sólo golpe, seccionó la cabeza del monstruo haciéndola rodar por el frío suelo de piedra de la cámara subterránea para, acto seguido, empujar desdeñosamente con la bota de acero el corpachón peludo.

Con todo, y tras reponerse del susto, Tempest tomó aire y hurgó en los sepulcros y ataúdes que vio distribuidos por allí descuidadamente hasta que dio por fin con el colgante de la pobre anciana.

Contentas, las dos se habían aprestado a salir que aquel lugar infecto cuando la figura de un hombre encapuchado les había hecho frente.

Se trataba de Kalthar, un nórdico de aspecto siniestro que pertenecía a la sede del Gremio de Magos de Leyawiin quien, habiendo hablado antes con Tempest, no había ocultado su mucha aversión al hecho de que Dagail estuviera al frente de la sede ya que, en su opinión, ni se lo merecía ni le parecía que una chiflada como ella debiera ocupar ése cargo.

Trató de detenerlas, incluso de matarlas, pero Mazoga se las arregló muy bien para, tras el encuentro con el trol, cortarlo literalmente en rodajas.

Molesta la orca, apenada la imperial, ambas marcharon de vuelta a la ciudad. Antes de entregar el maldito colgante necesitaban un trago. Las dos.

Una vez se hubieron metido unas cuantas cervezas para el cuerpo, Tempest y Mazoga se dirigieron, un pelín bebidas, hacia la sede del Gremio de Magos de la ciudad.

Tempest, con la vista algo borrosa y una alegría tonta recorriéndole el cuerpo de norte a sur, subió las escaleras sin saludar a nadie y le entregó el colgante a la postrada Dagail, quien lo recibió con una bondadosa sonrisa.

- Ah, jovencita. Gracias por ayudarme – le había dicho la anciana enganchándose la cadena de la gema e incorporándose un poco de la cama hasta quedar sentada, recostándose contra los almohadones de plumas - Con las voces en silencio por ahora, me han llegado las palabras que buscabas. Tendrás mi... recomendación.

Tempest asentía, contenta y borracha.

- Aunque debo advertirte – le había prevenido la mujer - He visto cosas de tu porvenir. Cosas que pueden ocurrir y cosas que ocurrirán.

La joven imperial se había inclinado sobre la anciana, curiosa y, una vez más, borracha.

- ¿Mi porvenir? - le había preguntado tratando de no abrir demasiado la boca para que no se le notase el aliento a alcohol - ¿Y qué cosas ha visto?, ¿una casa en Skingrad tal vez? - en ésto que se había reído levemente, encontrando su ocurrencia la mar de graciosa.

Pero la vieja bosmer la había observado muy seriamente.

- De la decisión que tomes depende el destino de muchos – le había dicho, críptica una vez más - Qué extrañas la vida y la muerte, tan fáciles de manipular, y ambas en tus manos para alterarlas a tu antojo... - en ésto que había extendido la palma de su mano, pequeña, estilizada y hermosa – Deja que te vea la mano.

Tempest, dentro de su mundo de colores y alegrías tontas había alzado vagamente su mano derecha, más por inercia y por la tontería que otra cosa.

Y Dagail se la había tomado rápidamente, con una fuerza que era insólita para alguien de su tamaño... éso sin contar el aspecto tan frágil que representaba.

- Veo la ciudad en la mano, y la mano en las estrellas – había comenzado la mujer a susurrar muy suavemente, reteniendo la mano de la chica entre las suyas con un poderoso agarre que, de haber querido retirarla, Tempest hubiera tenido que morderla para que se la soltara - La torre protege el portón pero el portón encierra la llave – proseguía con un halo de temor en la mirada - El Rey es la llave y la mano protege al Rey.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Veo mucha sangre por el camino, querida joven, mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Hay muchos rostros reflejados en el río, pero muy pocos lo cruzarán de la mano contigo – asentía, triste – Hay calor, hay confianza, hay cariño... pero también hay miedo, incomprensión y muchas pérdidas. Tendrás ocasión de tomar decisiones vitales en sumo grado que te reportarán grandes alegrías a la vez que grandes sacrificios – le decía – Pero, y una cosa habrás de tener en cuenta: la oscuridad te acompañará donde quiera que vayas. No podrás eludirla, no podrás esconderte de ella y no podrás escapar a tus miedos y tus deseos. Acabarás aceptando ésta y otras muchas cosas que serán impensables para ti ahora y, pese a todo, la vida florecerá en ti. No lo olvides.

Tempest, mareada, asentía sumamente aturullada para, diez minutos después de que la vieja le escribiese la carta de recomendación, salir de la sede tambaleándose junto a Mazoga con la idea de marcharse las dos a la posada de los Caballeros del Semental Blanco para dormir la mona.

Y así habían estado yendo las cosas: llamando a Mazoga a cada dos por tres para acometer empresas de liarse a mamporro limpio por aquí y por allá, dejarle moderadas sumas de dinero a Martin cada vez que subía a Bruma, una vez por semana más o menos. Y, para no variar, seguir viendo a Lex, tratando de no contarle con exceso de detalles lo que había estado haciendo por ahí. Lex tampoco aprobaba el tema de que una mujer se emborrachase, le parecía poco... femenino.

- Bueno, ¿hoy qué haces, Nirn? - la despertó súbitamente la voz de Mazoga de sus ensoñaciones - ¿Te marchas a la Ciudad Imperial a ver a tu madero o qué?

Sí, bueno, Mazoga estaba al día de la mayor parte de su vida, así que...

- Éso toca – convino la chica, asintiendo entusiasmada – Lo único que me pesa es la mierda de gastarme dinero en una posada para alojarme allí.

- No te quejes – la reprendió la orca – Yo he de pagar en cada ciudad a la que viajo excepto aquí, y no te creas que aceptan orcos en todos los sitios de buen comer y buen dormir.

- Porque no te da la gana meterte en el Gremio de Luchadores – replicó Tempest sacándole la lengua – Estoy segura de que a alguien como tú no le costaría nada hacerse con los mejores contratos. Y tendrías alojamiento gratis.

- ¡Bah! - desdeñó la otra, haciendo un elocuente gesto con la mano.

- ¿Y La Arena?, ¿o éso tampoco te gusta?

Mazoga lo sopesó un momento.

- Alojamiento y comida gratis en la Ciudad Imperiaaaaal – canturreó Tempest con una voz casi musical.

- Bueno, éso me gusta más – accedió la orca – No es depender de contratos basura en los que te tocan cosas al azar. Es medirse los aceros contra contrincantes cada vez más poderosos. Está decidido – decidió, poniéndose en pie de pronto y yendo en dirección al rincón donde descansaba su nueva armadura orca doblemente reforzada, comprada con las últimas ganancias del mes – Me voy contigo a la Ciudad Imperial a probar suerte. Termina de desayunar y vístete.

Gratamente sorprendida, la muchacha se dio toda la prisa que pudo y salieron del antiguo refugio de caza media hora después.

- Bueno, ahora toca ir hasta los establos de "Los Cinco Jinetes" para pillar el transporte rápido – instruyó la imperial encauzando sus pasos al sur.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente sintió la mano acorazada de su amiga asirla por la capucha de la túnica.

- ¿Volver a Leyawiin?, ¿y perder media hora de viaje andando? - le dijo la mujer orco, incrédula – De éso nada, monada, vamos corriendo hasta Bravil y nos ahorramos cinco monedas de distancia entre dos ciudades.

- ¡¿Corriendo?! - exclamó la chica, patidifusa - ¡¿Tú estás loca?!, ¡hay casi un día de viaje a pie hasta Bravil!

- Menos de siete horas si vas en línea recta y corriendo sin hacer ningún descanso. Comprobado – aseguró la orca con una enorme sonrisa colmilluda.

- ¡¿Y tú te crees que yo puedo aguantar semejante ritmo?!

La orca lo sopesó un instante.

- Francamente, no – admitió finalmente.

- Bien – bufó Tempest, dando la conversación por zanjada, girándose de nuevo en dirección sur para tomar ése transporte.

Sin embargo, en un momento se vio repentinamente izada del suelo y no alcanzó a comprender nada hasta que Mazoga la situó a sus espaldas, cargándola con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y los brazos sobre sus hombros, como si se tratase de una mochila.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, so loca?! - exclamó Tempest.

- No me da la gana volver a Leyawiin – repuso la otra firmemente – Así que te llevaré a caballito hasta Bravil y las dos nos ahorramos un dinero.

- Estás como una cabra – apuntó la chica, tratando de no reírse.

- Ya lo sé – replicó Mazoga de buen humor - Y me da igual.

Dicho y hecho, la hercúlea orca, cargando con el peso de Tempest y la mochila de ésta, se impulsó hacia delante en una desenfrenada carrera en línea recta hacia su siguiente destino, orgullosa de su fortaleza y complacida de las risas infantiles que la muchacha a sus espaldas soltaba de tanto en tanto, como una niña alborozada por la novedad y sorprendida por la velocidad tan insólita a la que llegaban las fuertes piernas de su amiga.

Lo pasaron en grande hasta casi las tres de la tarde, que fue a la hora en la que vislumbraron a lo lejos las murallas de la herrumbrosa ciudad de Bravil.

* * *

Eran ya casi las siete y media de la tarde cuando llegaron en carro hasta la Ciudad Imperial. La tarde estaba nublada y amenazaba tormenta eléctrica.

Mazoga, por su parte, tras despedirse de Tempest en el Distrito del Mercado, se había ido derecha al Distrito de La Arena muy ufana ella, dando grandes zancadas por el camino que provocó que algunos guardias la observaran casi deseando no toparse en su camino para no llevarse ninguna hostia, sólo por si acaso.

Tempest, que llevaba algunas cosillas de valor en la mochila, recolectadas en la última semana dentro de una ruina Ayleid donde Mazoga y ella se habían introducido por simple curiosidad y donde casi las fríen vivas los no-muertos del lugar, se dirigió a la tienda de la nórdica Jensine "Mejor que Nuevo" con la intención de venderlas allí. No había podido sacárselas todas de encima en Leyawiin, ya que eran muchas cosas y los vendedores no tenían tanto dinero como antes. La Crisis estaba afectando bastante al tema del comercio y las caravanas, la gente tenía miedo de ir por las carreteras.

Al entrar en el establecimiento, la campanilla situada en el marco de la puerta repiqueteó alegremente.

- Hey, Tempest – saludó la nórdica con una sonrisa desde su mostrador de madera.

- Hey, Jensine – saludó a su vez la chica - ¿Cómo va el negocio?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

- Podría ir mejor, sin duda – admitió despreocupadamente - ¿Qué me traes ésta vez?, ¿más espadas y cascos? - bromeó.

- No, ésta vez son chucherías más pequeñas – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, depositando su mochila sobre el mostrador y hurgando en ella hasta sacar un pequeño saquito que vació frente a la nórdica - ¿Qué me das por todo ésto?

La tendera abrió mucho los ojos, evidentemente sorprendida.

- ¡Por Ysmir, chica! - exclamó alzando con una mano ante ella una amatista del tamaño del puño de un bebé - ¿De dónde te has sacado todo ésto? Nunca he visto tal cantidad de gemas y piedras preciosas juntas en mi vida.

- Bueno – dijo Tempest llevándose una mano a la nuca y rascándosela despreocupadamente – Ruinas Ayleid, cofres con cierres de seguridad, esqueletos viejos... ya me entiendes...

- ¡¿Ruinas Ayleid?! - la mujer la observó, patidifusa – Por Akatosh, muchacha, ¿cómo es que te metes en ésos sitios infestados de bandidos y no-muertos?

- Tengo una guardaespaldas muy eficiente – declaró, muy orgullosa de tener a Mazoga como amiga – Bien, dime, ¿cuánto me ofreces?

La nórdica lo sopesó, haciendo cálculos mentales.

- Espera un momento, que no tengo suficiente en la tienda, voy al sótano a buscar los fondos extras que tengo para emergencias. Ahora vuelvo.

- Como veas.

Tempest sólo hubo de esperar menos de diez minutos a que la nórdica subiera por las escaleras, trayendo consigo una generosa bolsa de dinero.

- Te compro todas las piedras preciosas, las perlas y la esmeralda. Setecientos septims, no tengo más – propuso rápidamente, depositando la bolsa frente a la atónita joven – Para el diamante vas a tener que hablar con Hamlof Diente-Rojo, su joyería está prácticamente aquí al lado, el "Diamante Rojo" - en ésto que se acercó a la muchacha y le dijo en voz baja – Que quede entre nosotras, pero no dejes que te lo compre por menos de cien septims. No sabe hacer buenos tratos, pero cuando se trata de pedruscos de este calibre se vuelve muy avaricioso.

- Vale, lo tendré en cuenta – asintió la chica complacida, tomando su bolsa de dinero y recogiendo su mochila tras haberse guardado el diamante – Nos vemos, Jensine.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Tempest – se despidió la tendera con un gesto de la mano.

Y Tempest salió a la calle, satisfecha de su venta. Tenía dinero de sobra ahora para el transporte, darle a Martin una jugosa suma y, para variar, mandar arreglar la daga élfica de Eidon, que estaba muy desgastada y desportillada en algunos puntos. Si no la arreglaban pronto no es que se fuera a romper, pero no serviría ni para pelar manzanas.

Se metió en la armería "Una Ocasión de Lucha" de la guarda roja Rohssan, una vieja con mucho talento y músculo a la hora de forjar y reparar armas, y le entregó la daga.

La gracia le salió por nada menos que doscientos y pico septims. La mujer aseguraba que reparar armas caras sale caro por los materiales empleados para forjarlas, y su daga estaba en muy mal estado.

Le pidió a la muchacha paciencia para que pudiera hacerle un buen apaño y le indicó que volviera al día siguiente por la mañana, que la tendría lista a primera hora.

Al salir de la tienda, bastante desconcertada, se percató de que la joyería "Diamante Rojo" ya había cerrado. O puede que ya estuviera así de antes, aún no era la hora oficial de cierre. Al aproximarse a la puerta del establecimiento, fue a dar con un cartel que rezaba: _"Cerrado por enfermedad"_.

Pues qué bien, qué emoción. Se iba a comer el pedrusco un poco con patatitas fritas... y llevaba poquísimo dinero de diferencia. Lo de Martin era aparte, lo de Martin no se toca.

- Eh, forastera, ¿puedes soltar algunas monedas? Ése vigilante mal nacido me acaba de sacudir y se ha llevado hasta mi último septim – oyó que le decían desde detrás.

Tempest se giró y vio ante ella a un guarda rojo pálido, cincuentón y, sin embargo, bastante bien ataviado.

La chica enarcó una ceja, escépticamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? - inquirió sin fiarse un pelo de que aquello no fuera un tongo o una estafa - ¿Y por qué debería creerte?, ése conjunto de terciopelo rojo no es que sea precisamente barato que digamos.

El hombre suspiró.

- Tiene sus años, no te creas, cuando aún marchaba bien – explicó avergonzado – Y, si no me crees, deberías preguntárselo a mi amigo Luronk gro-Glurzog. Luronk y yo estábamos comprando en la tienda de Jensine cuando el tipo nos acusó de robo. Hasta Jensine reconoció que éramos inocentes, pero a él le traía sin cuidado. Teníamos que pagar su "multa" o íbamos a prisión – añadió, molesto.

Tempest entonces le asió de la muñeca.

- Pues si es verdad lo que dices, Jensine lo corroborará, acompáñame – exigió.

- No... no puedo, si el vigilante ése nos ve hablar... - el hombre parecía de veras asustado – Puede que incluso tú también te metas en un buen lío...

- De éso no te preocupes, mi novio es capitán de la Patrulla de Vigilancia – dijo Tempest muy orgullosa – Si el imbécil ése osa mandarme a los calabozos, Hieronymus Lex intercederá por mí, investigará el asunto y al maromo ése se le caerá el pelo y se le acabará el chollo de un plumazo. Vamos – le instó a seguirla, tirándole de la manga.

Y el hombre, con más asombro que susto, se dejó llevar sin objetar al establecimiento de la nórdica quien, al ver a Tempest entrar acompañada de aquel guarda rojo, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Voy a cerrar, ¿sabéis? - les espetó entre molesta y temerosa.

- Éste tío dice que hay un tipo de la Patrulla de Vigilancia Imperial corrupto – dijo Tempest sin ninguna clase de tapujo – Y quiero saber si lo que dice es mentira o no.

Jensine, nerviosa, corrió presta a cerrar la puerta con llave y y llevárselos a un rincón apartado de la puerta, donde no les podrían oír de querer alguien pegar la oreja.

- A ver, vamos a ser claros, no quiero que ni una palabra sobre ésto salga de aquí, ¿entendido? – les dijo la nórdica en un susurro - Es ése bastardo de Audens Avidius. Viene aquí todos los meses para llevarse mis mercancías sin pagarlas – explicó, rabiosa - ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Es capitán de la Patrulla de Vigilancia Imperial. Sólo puede arrestarle otro capitán de la Patrulla de Vigilancia. Y es complicado que éso ocurra.

- Vale, y si te digo que tengo... llamémoslo "cierto enchufe" con otro capitán, ¿testificarías en contra de Avidius?

- ¿Pretendes que acuse públicamente a Audens Avidius de corrupción? - la mujer no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo - ¡Antes me bañaría desnuda en una laguna llena de peces asesinos y cangrejos de fango!

- ¿Y si le pido a Hieronymus Lex que investigue?

La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente, como intentando contener un inminente dolor de cabeza.

- Si te hace caso... no creo que un tema de corrupción le quite más el sueño que la cruzada que tiene contra el supuesto Zorro Gris.

Ah, sí. Lex y sus manías persecutorias...

- Es un hombre muy entregado a su deber – le defendió la chica – De todos modos hablaré con los otros capitanes a ver si pueden hacer algo. Si consigo ayuda, ¿testificarás?

Jensine se mordió los labios nerviosamente.

- Si consigues a Hieronymus Lex para el caso me apunto, no creo que nadie se atreva a toser a ése tipo – consintió – Pero si no le consigues a él, lo negaré todo, ¿queda claro?

- Cristalino, Jensine – asintió Tempest – Lamentamos haberte molestado, ya nos vamos.

La nórdica entonces les abrió la puerta y, una vez los tres estuvieron en la calle, cerró su tienda y se fue derecha a la Posada de Los Mercaderes a emborracharse un poco. Necesitaba un trago.

Tempest le dio algo de dinero a Ruslan, pues así se llamaba el guarda rojo, y éste le dio su dirección por si les llamaban a él o a su amigo Luronk para testificar. El apoyo de Jensine le había infundido coraje.

Tempest entonces, ni corta ni perezosa, fue a hablar con uno de los guardias apostados en la puerta norte del Barrio del Mercado.

- Buenas tardes, discúlpeme si le molesto – dijo la muchacha, muy diplomática – Pero hay un problema de corrupción en la Patrulla de Vigilancia, y quisiera solucionarlo.

- Si tienes alguna queja, díselo a cualquiera de los capitanes de la Guardia. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar tonterías de ése calibre – le espetó el hombre secamente.

Tempest se mordió un carrillo para no soltar la barrabasada que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza.

- ¿Y… sabe de un capitán de la Guardia que esté ahora en activo? – preguntó cada vez más nerviosa. Oh, Akatosh… ¿quién la mandaría meterse en aquellos fregados…?

El hombre la observó de arriba abajo con un cierto aire desdeñoso y, finalmente, se dignó a responder.

- Ve a ver a Hieronymus Lex, es un estúpido y un pretencioso, justo lo que alguien como tú necesita - le dijo aquel tiparraco con evidente desprecio - Seguro que estará encantadísimo de oír tus quejas – añadió rápidamente para, acto seguido, darse la vuelta y hacer como si nunca la hubiera visto.

Tempest resopló, alejándose de allí a paso lento.

- Vaya gente más imbécil – murmuró la chica mientras arrastraba los pies desganadamente por el empedrado.

De verdad, encima que quería ayudar de buena fe a ésta gente… cogían y se le ponían tontos, agh, asco de tarde…

Sin embargo, y para colmo de males, notó cómo algo le mojaba la cabeza imprevisiblemente. Una gota.

_Oh, no… ahora no, por favor…_

Ah, pero ahora sí. La gota vino acompañada de otras muchas más. A cientos. A miles. Y aquello derivó en un soberano chaparrón que la obligó a meterse a toda prisa bajo uno de los tejadillos que poblaban el Barrio del Mercado.

Tempest resopló fastidiada al tiempo que se abrazaba los hombros, apoyándose contra la pared. Tarde redonda, sí señor.

Bajó la cabeza un tanto deprimida y se quedó mirando al suelo como una tonta. La lluvia no amainaba, las tiendas estaban cerradas y se estaba congelando.

Además, no tenía dinero para pagarse una habitación ni nada, no podía gastarse ni un septim de más… tal vez debería pillar de la reserva de Martin...

Meneó inmediatamente con la cabeza ante éste pensamiento. Nada, la parte que debía entregar a Martin no se toca.

Bueno, tendría que dormir otra vez en la choza abandonada de Waterfront, no le quedaba otra…

- ¡Maldición! – escuchó de repente por encima del bramido del agua al caer - ¿Dónde habré puesto la dichosa…?

Tempest levantó la cabeza. Aquella voz…

- ¡Tempest!

- ¡Lex! – exclamó la chica sintiéndose repentinamente aliviada. Oh, por fin… algo bueno en aquella tarde de mierda.

El hombre se puso al lado de ella bajo el tejadillo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, en medio de la lluvia?, ¡te vas a pescar un resfriado! – fue el saludo que le dio.

- Me parece que ya es tarde – replicó la chica sonriendo - ¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces aquí fuera?

- Estoy de guardia – respondió escuetamente el capitán al tiempo que le daba una mirada de preocupación a la ropa mojada de ella – Será mejor que te acompañe a que te seques eso, ¿dónde te alojas ésta vez?

Tempest abrió la boca y se quedó con la respuesta en el aire. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba sin un céntimo y que tenía intención de irse a dormir a una choza en Waterfront sabiendo que él se enfadaría y acabarían discutiendo?

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió el imperial ansiosamente, no estaba muy por la labor de quedarse también él bajo la lluvia y, si podía por una vez escaquearse por motivos perfectamente comprensibles y que no le acarrearían ninguna mancha en su expediente, pues cuanto antes se marcharan, mejor.

- No he reservado habitación para hoy – respondió la muchacha finalmente – Tengo… intención de irme a Cheydinhal cuando pase éste aguacero.

Pero sabía que ésas no le iban a valer con Lex. No con él.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el hombre, escandalizado - ¡¿Irte a Cheydinhal?! ¡¿hoy?! ¡Por Los Nueve, Tempest!, ¡son las ocho y cuarto de la tarde!, ¡cuando quieras llegar será noche cerrada incluso viajando con el transporte rápido! De ninguna manera, ahora mismo nos vamos a la Posada de Los Mercaderes.

Tempest negó con la cabeza.

- Que no, Lex, en serio…

- Yo también lo digo en serio, vamos.

- ¡Que no, Lex!

- ¡Maldita sea, Tempest!, ¡no voy a permitir que te congeles aquí ni que salgas afuera de noche! – en esto que la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella – Vamos.

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡he dicho que no! ¡Y punto! – exclamó ella a su vez zafándose.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio bajo la lluvia. La tensión en aquellos instantes podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

- Vamos a ver, ¿qué problema tienes? – dijo él de repente, muy calmado, pillándola con la guardia baja y desarmándola en un instante – No tienes dinero, ¿verdad?

Tempest le miró con los ojos como platos y no dijo nada mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada. Lex siempre daba en el clavo, siempre lo sabía todo.

- En nombre de Talos… debiste haberme buscado. – dijo él meneando la cabeza. De verdad, algunas veces es que parecía tonta…

- No soy ninguna aprovechada… - argumentó ella.

- Eso ya lo sé – replicó él levemente irritado – El hecho de que salgamos juntos no te convierte en una aprovechada si necesitas dinero o ayuda en caso de necesidad. Deberías saberlo.

La joven imperial se quedó en silencio, se sentía bastante miserable y sentía deseos de que, de un momento a otro, se abriera un enorme agujero en el suelo y éste se la tragara entera. La situación no le gustaba. Dormir en la calle no era ningún problema para ella, ni siquiera salir de la ciudad de noche… el asunto es que se sentía avergonzada por Lex, porque él tenía otro estilo de vida y no le cabría en la cabeza que ella decidiera emplear el dinero en arreglar su daga élfica y darle para comer a un pobre desgraciado antes que guardar un poco para alojarse cómodamente en una posada cualquiera.

Notó cómo algo pesado le caía encima de los hombros y se percató inmediatamente que Lex le estaba prestando su capa exponiéndose él aún más a la lluvia.

- Lex…

- Venga – dijo el capitán poniéndola un brazo alrededor de los hombros – No pasa nada, todo va a estar bien. Te quedas ésta noche a dormir en la Posada de Los Mercaderes y mañana te vas a Cheydinhal, ¿eh? Vamos, te acompaño.

Tempest asintió en silencio y los dos corrieron bajo la lluvia hasta meterse dentro del establecimiento.

Una vez en su interior, Tempest le cogió de la muñeca antes de que corriera al mostrador.

- Es que… tengo dinero, pero es para el transporte y el desayuno de mañana – dijo – quería irme a Cheydinhal para ver si me dispensan la última recomendación que me falta para la Universidad Arcana… y ya sabes que la estancia en los Gremios es gratis si eres miembro. Con comida incluida.

- ¿Y no te puedes ir a la propia Universidad a que te den alojamiento? – preguntó él girándose.

- Sin las recomendaciones no te dejan pasar más que al Hall, y a mí me falta la de Cheydinhal – suspiró la chica – El alojamiento gratis en la Ciudad Imperial es un poco imposible, ya ves.

- Sí, eso es cierto. – murmuró él distraídamente para girarse de nuevo en dirección al mostrador – Espera aquí un momento.

Tempest obedeció y se quedó un momento quieta mientras observaba a Lex pagar la habitación y hablar un par de palabras con el dueño; la chica se arrebujó entonces en la manta que el capitán le había prestado y la olió. Olía bien, olía a Lex.

Esto le provocó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Llevaban ya… ¿cuánto?, ¿dos meses? Le quería, de eso seguro, no se podía negar la evidencia de que le tenía en su pensamiento todos los días.

Desde que le conocía ya casi no pensaba en Martin… al menos no de la manera en que lo había estado haciendo hasta que Lex entrara en su vida.

Se había hecho una lista mental de las cosas por las cuales debía olvidar a Martin y de por qué estaba bien con Lex: Martin era mayor, demasiado para ella, tenía edad suficiente como para ser su padre la verdad… además, era el Heredero al Trono de Tamriel.

Y los príncipes NO se casan con plebeyas canijas, glotonas, ignorantes, incultas y con el gusto en el vestir y la finura en el culo. Por no hablar del mal vocabulario y el hecho de que, aunque llevase tiempo inactiva, aún seguía perteneciendo al Gremio de Ladrones.

Con Lex era distinto, él era un ciudadano como cualquier otro, era emprendedor, servía a la ley y sólo se llevaba siete años de diferencia con Tempest.

La balanza se inclinaba indudablemente hacia él.

Además, lo suyo con el capitán de la guardia era real, era un sentimiento mutuo, recíproco.

Martin la apreciaba, la quería como a una buena amiga… pero sólo eso, como a una amiga.

"_Mi pequeña amiga"_. Eso era ella, la amiga del futuro Emperador…

Esto la puso un momento triste hasta que Lex volvió a su lado y, tomados del brazo, ascendieron escaleras arriba a la puerta de la habitación, donde hablaron un momento.

- Gracias, de verdad – le dijo sinceramente agradecida por el detalle.

- Sin problemas – le dijo él, sonriendo.

- ¿Te quedas un rato hasta que amaine el temporal? - le pidió ella con ésa cara de niña chica que pide las cosas por favor.

- Bueno... - le respondió el hombre, no muy seguro.

Entraron y se miraron un momento.

- Hay un problema con uno de tus colegas de oficio, Lex, no sé si lo sabes – dijo Tempest mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había disponibles en la estancia, yendo directa al grano.

- ¿Con quién? - preguntó él sentándose a su vez en otra silla, ceñudo.

- Audens Avidius se llama – le dijo ella – Y ha estado estafando a los tenderos del barrio, amenazándoles con mandarles a prisión si no le dejan llevarse lo que le dé la gana de sus negocios.

Hieronymus Lex se puso inmediatamente serio.

- Se trata de cargos muy graves, Tempest – la previno - Necesitaría al menos dos testigos que testifiquen contra Auden Avidius para poder arrestarle.

- Hay ya tres personas que están dispuestas a testificar – le dio el papel con la dirección de Ruslan y su amigo Luronk – Un guarda rojo, un orco y una tendera, Jensine, la dueña de "Mejor que Nuevo". Y ella sólo testificará si tú llevas el caso – le informó – Dime que al menos lo pensarás.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – consintió el otro, súbitamente cansado – Te prometo que lo investigaré mañana mismo.

- Eres el mejor, Lex – dijo ella, alegre y le besó en los labios.

El otro le devolvió el beso, contento a su vez.

Cuando se separaron, ella le miró un momento a los ojos. Se le había pasado por la cabeza el pensamiento en ésta última semana y supuso que no estaría tan mal empezar a... unir lazos más estrechamente.

- Oye... – dijo, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa – Si te apetece, cuando acabes tu turno, podrías quedarte conmigo ésta noche.

El hombre la miró de hito en hito, pálido como un muerto.

- Tempest... por Talos, ¿qué estás insinuando? - preguntó, súbitamente alarmado – No... las cosas no van así... Si algún día llegáramos a casarnos no te diría que no, pero...

Tempest cazó inmediatamente el pensamiento del capitán al vuelo. Hasta para éso era retrógrado el tío.

Decidió dar un giro brusco a la situación antes de que Lex se sacase conclusiones erróneas con respecto a su moralidad y decoro... que no es que fuera mentira que se lo hubiese sugerido, pero ella no era ninguna cualquiera.

- ¿Eh? - dijo poniendo cara de absoluto desconcierto – Sólo he dicho que si te querías quedar a hablar y a pasar más rato juntos después de tu turno, ¿qué pensabas que te estaba sugiriendo?

El hombre la miró anonadado y, súbitamente, enrojeció violentamente.

- Eh... pues yo pensé... - en un momento dado decidió que era mejor callarse ya que, de lo contrario, quedaría como un idiota salido frente a la pura muchacha que tenía por novia. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado siquiera...? - Nada, discúlpame, creo que sólo estoy algo cansado – sonrió – Los turnos extras le dejan a uno para el arrastre – en ésto que ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y se despidieron con otro castísimo beso en los labios – Te vengo a ver luego, ¿eh?

- Sí – asintió la chica poniendo su mejor carita de niña buena hasta que el capitán se marchó y ella cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

_Akatosh, qué poco ha faltado para meter la pata de pleno en mitad de un jodido cenagal_.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado... y no había ni siquiera quedado mal por ello, había salido bastante airosa del paso.

En realidad tampoco es que el asunto de... bueno... hacer ÉSO le quitara demasiado el sueño. No había prisa. Ya se inventaría alguna excusa para llevárselo a su terreno... o puede que hasta incluso se acabaran casando de verdad y ya todo saldría solo.

Sacó su cena de la mochila y se dispuso a comerse con pan un experimento que había hecho en el fogón de la posada de los Caballeros del Semental Blanco: Fondue de Elsweyr.

Por el nombre podría sonar a cocina bretona, pero no: si era de Elsweyr era cocina khajiita, y de la buena. Había leído la receta en un libro de la biblioteca del Templo Soberano de las Nubes y le había picado la curiosidad.

Lo probó.

_Está bueno, pero le falta sal_ – opinó Tempest mojando el pan en el queso, aún fundido por efecto del azúcar lunar que llevaba en su elaboración, el cual lo mantenía a punto durante un par o tres de días tras haber sido cocinado.

Conseguir el azúcar había sido tarea ardua, tuvo que hablar con Mazoga al respecto, quien primero la miró severamente, pensándose obviamente que la chica quería colocarse o algo así, pero, tras decirle que era para cocinar, la orca le había pedido una segunda ración para ella.

En aquel momento, seguramente, las dos estarían cenando lo mismo. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Más tarde, Lex vino a verla, y pasaron una velada agradable charlando de ésto y de aquello hasta casi la una de la madrugada. Después él se marchó a su Torre de Vigilancia a dormir y ella se metió en la cama, contenta de que, al menos, no tendría que dormir en la choza de Waterfront.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal la noche? - le preguntó Mazoga al día siguiente a las puertas de la ciudad, buscando un carro con el que viajar hasta Cheydinhal.

- Bien, bien. Me saqué una pasta con las gemas, ¿sabes? - le dijo Tempest muy contenta – Pero me he gastado casi todo lo que me corresponde en arreglar mi daga – contó, mostrando a su vez su daga élfica, ahora brillante, pulida y afilada.

- Tu fondue ésa estaba buena – informó Mazoga – Pero en mi opinión le falta...

- Sal, ¿verdad? - terminó la chica la frase.

- Sí.

- Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo.

Las dos subieron a un carro de transporte y pagaron. El conductor puso inmediatamente en marcha el vehículo.

- ¿Y qué tal con el policía?, ¿salió bien la cosa? - preguntó la mujer orco maliciosamente.

Tempest enrojeció.

- No le parece que sea momento... dice que éso cuando nos casemos.

La orca lanzó un largo silbido al oír aquello.

- Acabáramos – meneó la cabeza – Te ha salido chapado a la antigua.

- Sí, hija, sí – suspiró Tempest.

- Pues yo – declaró Mazoga orgullosamente – Ya he ganado dos batallas consecutivas en La Arena. Me aceptaron inmediatamente. El Maestro Cuchilla, Owyn, es un hueso duro de roer, pero me parece que le caigo bien.

- ¿Combates a muerte?

- Sí, claro. En la modalidad de exhibición ganas una miseria.

- Dímelo a mí – murmuró la chica.

- Y aún no te he contado lo más jugoso – la orca le guiñó un ojo traviesamente – Sabes quién es Agronak gro-Malog, ¿verdad?

- ¿El Príncipe Gris dices?

- El mismo – confirmó Mazoga – Pues verás... él y yo anduvimos anoche... intercambiando tácticas de lucha dentro de uno de los sacos de dormir que hay en el Escenario Sangriento – y se echó a reír sonoramente.

Tempest la miraba con los ojos como platos.

- La madre que te trajo, Mazoga... - meneó la cabeza, tratando de no reírse – Eres de lo que no hay.

- Soy una orca – repuso la otra alegremente – No le busques más explicaciones.

Y así anduvieron todo el camino: cotilleando e intercambiando pareceres.

Es lo divertido de tener amigas: ellas te entienden.

* * *

- Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí – los despectivos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, del espigado altmer frente a Tempest la recorrieron de arriba abajo, como si estuviera diseccionándola – No habrás venido a por una recomendación, ¿verdad?

Tempest tragó saliva. Desde que el tiparraco éste se hubiera girado en su dirección para encararla le había recorrido un desagradable escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

- Pues... va a ser que sí, señor – aventuró, notando cómo las palabras salían pesadas de su lengua – Es la única que me falta para acceder a la Universidad Arcana.

El hombre estrechó sus ojos sesgados, sopesándola, tanteándola.

- Bien, sólo por ser tú te daré a elegir entre dos opciones – expuso secamente – La primera es que acometas cierta tarea para el Gremio, como supongo que habrás estado haciendo en el resto de las sedes para ganarte sus respectivas recomendaciones.

- Vale, ¿y la otra? - preguntó Tempest, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

El elfo se plantó de dos zancadas a escasos centímetros frente a ella y la encaró más de cerca con una sonrisa sibilina de tijera.

- La otra es que intentes convencerme... personalmente de que realmente te mereces ésa recomendación.

A Tempest no le gustó nada ni la mirada, ni la sonrisa ni la manera que tuvo de decir aquello.

- Me quedo con la tarea, gracias – replicó la chica secamente.

El altmer entonces volvió a alejarse unos pasos, evidentemente contrariado.

- Muy bien. Veremos si tienes tan buena preparación – dijo el hombre ásperamente - Había un anillo de carga en particular que estuve probando hace algún tiempo. No sé cómo, otro estúpido socio puso sus manazas encima y se las arregló para perderlo – explicó con sumo desdén - Debes recuperar ése anillo por mí. Si lo logras, me plantearé el enviar una recomendación a la Universidad. El pozo está cerrado, así que necesitarás la llave. Deetsan debe tener una copia. Ahora, en marcha – la despidió con un gesto de la mano, igual que si estuviera largando a un perro.

Aliviada de no tener que seguir tratando con aquel individuo, Tempest se puso manos a la obra y habló con la susodicha Deetsan, quien resultó ser una preciosa argoniana de pálidas escamas verdes, lo cual indicaba su evidente juventud.

La mujer le previno en contra de Falcar, el encargado altmer, avisándola de que a un tal Vidkun, un asociado desaparecido, se le asignó la misma tarea que a ella. Le dio la llave del pozo, unos pergaminos que le rogó que leyera entes de meterse en él y le deseó mucha suerte.

Al salir a la calle, Tempest rodeó el edificio de la sede del Gremio y abrió el pozo. Leyó los pergaminos como Deetsan le había pedido y, tras bajar las escalerillas de hierro, se sumergió en las aguas del interior.

Buceando, se encontró con una raíz de Nirn, mucho moho y el cadáver de un nórdico quien, para su extrañeza, yacía casi en el fondo del pozo.

Al hacer un examen más cercano del pobre desgraciado, se percató que lo que le impedía mantenerse a flote era un anillo oscuro que llevaba puesto en su mano derecha, en el dedo anular.

Quitándoselo, Tempest se percató inmediatamente de por qué el infeliz se había ahogado en el intento: el susodicho anillo de carga pesaba una barbaridad y, pese a los pergaminos que Deetsan le diera, Tempest halló serias dificultades para sacarlo del pozo antes de que el efecto de éstos se desvaneciera y antes de que el aire comenzara a faltarle.

Tosiendo, la muchacha salió del pozo resoplando, cerrándolo y dejando aquel maldito anillo encima de la tapadera para recuperar el aliento.

Sin embargo, de pronto se vio forzada de espaldas contra la tapadera del pozo y una mano larga le vino a tapar la boca cuando intentó gritar.

Al alzar la vista y encuadrar la imagen de su agresor, se topó de frente con Falcar, el oscuro encargado que le había mandado a aquella tarea suicida.

- Me imaginé que Deetsan te habría ayudado – siseó venenosamente el elfo al tiempo que se apretaba contra la pequeña figura de la chica imperial – Nunca se fió de mí... y hace bien, la pobre, intuye lo que le pasó al imbécil de Vidkun, pero no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, ¿verdad? - bisbiseó en el oído de la joven, quien le estaba observando en aquellos momentos aterrada – Y es mejor que lo siga pensando de éste modo o me veré obligado a tirarla de cabeza al pozo, como pienso hacer contigo – la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante ésta revelación – Pero no sin antes... disfrutarte un poco, ¿qué te parece?

Tempest, frenética, luchó contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Pataleó, le mordió, intentó incluso desenvainar su katana, pero el altmer era más fuerte y más rápido y se deshizo rápidamente del arma en el momento en que comenzó a sacarle la ropa a tirones.

- ¡Debiste haber elegido la segunda opción, furcia bretona! - exclamó Falcar con sadismo en la mirada, disfrutando del horror de la chica.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante, un alarido furioso les atronó los oídos a ambos y, de una poderosa sacudida, a Tempest le sacaron a su agresor de encima, izándolo a un palmo del suelo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y sumamente asustada, la chica contempló como quien contempla al dios redentor que acude en ayuda del indefenso la alta y musculosa figura de Mazoga asir por el pescuezo al odioso elfo y estamparle la cabeza repetidas veces contra un tabique del edificio de la sede. Habiendo ido a preguntar dentro del Gremio de Magos dónde estaba la muchacha, una argoniana le había dicho que corriera a ayudarla ya que podría ocurrirle algo malo.

- ¡¿Qué pretendías hacer, eh, cabrón, eh?! - repetía según le iba golpeando - ¡¿A que ahora no somos tan poderosos, eh?!, ¡¿a que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, _zorra_ altmer?! - recalcó iracunda, furiosa por que casi violan y matan a la única amiga de verdad que había tenido después de Ra'vindra - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, basura!

- ¡Mazoga!, ¡Mazoga! - Tempest la sacudió del brazo para que volviera a la realidad - ¡Está muerto!, ¡déjalo ya!, ¡déjalo ya! - suplicó.

La orca, una vez repuesta de su ira, se percató que lo que sus manos asían era un cuerpo unido al amasijo de carne sanguinolenta de lo que antes fuera la cabeza de aquel malnacido.

Soltando aquella cosa, la guerrera envolvió rápidamente en un estrecho abrazo a su preciada y pequeña amiga. Tempest le devolvió el abrazo y casi le partió el corazón sentir cómo caían por su cuello los gruesos lagrimones de la orca. Era la primera vez que veía a Mazoga llorar.

Y las dos permanecieron abrazadas llorando en silencio durante lo que se les antojó una eternidad. En aquel momento ninguna habría querido apartarse de la otra por nada del mundo.

* * *

Una semana tras el incidente en Cheydinhal acaecido con Falcar, ya repuestas las dos mujeres del espanto, llegó a los oídos de Tempest que una muchacha argoniana de Chorrol había desaparecido.

Se llamaba Dar-Ma, y Tempest ya la conocía. Era una chica muy maja de su edad que, nada más llegar a la ciudad en busca de la recomendación de allí, la había saludado calurosamente, presentándose muy amigablemente y ofreciéndose a hacerle un _tour_ por toda la ciudad.

Tempest había accedido más que otra cosa por pura simpatía ya que se conocía cada ciudad de la provincia cyrodiílica como la palma de su mano.

Le comentó el tema a Mazoga y ambas fueron a informarse a Chorrol como es debido: preguntándole directamente a la madre de la chica, Seed-Neeus, una próspera comerciante argoniana de artículos varios de alta calidad.

- Así es, mi hija Dar-Ma nunca regresó de Hackdirt – les confirmó la mujer una vez le preguntaron por su hija - Estoy muy preocupada por que algo haya podido ocurrirle. ¿Podéis ayudarme?

- Si está en nuestra mano, haremos lo posible por encontrarla – aseguró Tempest valientemente – Conozco a su hija y me cae bien. No quisiera que le sucediese nada malo.

- No sé cómo agradeceros vuestra amabilidad – sonrió la mujer, esperanzada - Se supone que mi hija debía hacer una entrega a Etira Moslin en Hackdirt. Yo empezaría por allí – apuntó - Por si os sirve de algo, iba con Blossom, su caballo. Dar-Ma adora a ese animal y nunca lo abandonaría voluntariamente – añadió, marcándoles en el mapa la ubicación del susodicho pueblo – No está muy lejos, apenas a un par de horas al sur de la ciudad. Por favor, si la encontráis, traédmela de vuelta sana y salva.

- No se preocupe, lo haremos.

Y las dos féminas partieron con la tarde cayendo hacia la población de Hackdirt, la cual presentaba el penoso aspecto de un poblacho solitario y en ruinas.

Fueron derechas al único establecimiento de venta del lugar, atendido por la tal Etira Moslin. Al entrar, Tempest y Mazoga no pudieron dejar de notar el aspecto tan... inusual que presentaba la mujer, evidentemente imperial, pero con un rostro... extraño, mal distribuido, casi deforme.

- No conozco a ninguna Dar-Ma – casi les escupió, muy desdeñosamente - Si hablas sobre esa maldita estafadora argoniana de Chorrol, a mí también me gustaría saber dónde se encuentra – esputó - Nunca apareció. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llevar una tienda sin ninguna mercancía? Dile que quiero el siguiente reparto a mitad de precio – añadió con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir en su mirada torcida.

Ni a Tempest ni a Mazoga les cuadraba aquel pueblo, ni aquella tienda, ni aquella horrible mujer, así que fueron derechas a la también única posada de aquella aldea pseudo-fantasma.

El tabernero, Vlanhonder Moslin, les contó el mismo cuento akaviri. El hombre presentaba un aspecto igualmente extraño que su mujer... o su hermana... o lo que porras fuesen. Mazoga, al mirarle, pensó inmediatamente en un pez, concretamente en un besugo. Sus ojos saltones y ligeramente orientados hacia los lados del cráneo más su nariz picuda y sus prominentes labios contribuyeron en mayor medida a ésa impresión.

- ¿Quién? No, no he visto a ninguna joven por los alrededores – negó sistemáticamente - Aunque así fuera, ¿por qué debería saber nada sobre su desaparición? - preguntó airado - No quiero decir que la haya visto alguna vez – rectificó de inmediato - Porque no es así.

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí, rodando los ojos escépticamente.

- ¿Le arreo un mamporro a ver si así suelta prenda el tío besugo éste? - preguntó Mazoga en voz baja.

- No, de momento nada de mamporros – negó la chica con la cabeza - Primero tenemos que investigar un poco.

La mujer orco resopló, pero se plegó a la petición de su amiga quien, en silencio, subió sigilosamente los peldaños de la escalera que daba al segundo piso de la posada, se sacó una ganzúa del bolsillo y trasteó con la cerradura hasta que la abrió.

- Un día tienes que enseñarme cómo lo haces, Nirn – musitó la orca, asombrada.

La habitación en cuestión estaba patas arriba, como si por allí hubiera pasado un huracán: muebles rotos, la colcha de la cama llena de arañazos, la alfombra arrugada y llena de tierra...

Tempest revolvió el cuarto ansiosamente de arriba abajo hasta que, en uno de los cajones de una encimera rota, halló el diario de Dar-Ma.

Con aquella prueba a su favor, Tempest y Mazoga volvieron a encarar al posadero.

- De modo que has encontrado un libro – observó el hombre desdeñosamente - Alguien lo tiene que haber dejado. ¿A mí qué me importa? No, no sé qué le ha pasado. ¿Debería?

- Deberías si no quieres que mi amiga se enfade y te parta el cráneo en dos con su espada – le advirtió Tempest señalando a Mazoga, quien en aquel instante esgrimía una peligrosa sonrisa de placer imaginándose filetear a aquel besugo – Venga, haz un pequeño esfuerzo y pon la neuronas en movimiento... o ella te las pondrá por ti.

El hombre observó atentamente la envergadura de la mujer orco y se lo pensó mejor.

- Ah, sí, te refieres a la chica argoniana – titubeó – Se me ha debido de olvidar... Cierto, se quedó una noche y luego se marchó. No sé más al respecto.

- ¿Y para qué iba a querer una chica guapa y perfectamente sana quedarse una noche en éste... ejem... encantador lugar sin hacer la entrega pertinente y luego largarse sin más, eh?

El hombre le dio una mirada gélida con sus ojos de pescado crudo.

- Mi bisabuelo levantó este sitio, pero éso no te concierne – replicó sin responder a la pregunta - Hemos estado muy mal, pero tenemos planes para hacer que vuelvan los buenos tiempos de antes. Ya lo verás.

- ¿Le arreo? - preguntó Mazoga, deseosa de atizarle.

- Déjale, ya le pillaremos y se le caerán los pantalones en cuanto la Legión venga a investigar – susurró Tempest mientras salían del establecimiento – De momento nuestra prioridad es Dar-Ma.

Mazoga asintió, frustrada, y ambas entraron en una extraña capilla que coronaba el centro del pueblo. Y era tan extraño ya sólo el hecho de que una población tan pequeña tuviese una capilla, como extraño fue el libro que encontraron sobre el altar del interior.

Parecía una especie de libro ritual, estaba titulado como "Biblia de los Profundos" y su firmante era un tal Irlav Moslin, del año 245 de la Tercera Era. Hacía casi un siglo de aquello.

Al abrirlo, Tempest se topó con un encabezamiento escrito en la lengua común del Imperio, pero lo que venía después no era ni tan siquiera el lenguaje mágico que había leído en los pergaminos. Aquello era otra cosa distinta.

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Mazoga mirando por encima de su hombro.

- No entiendo palabra, no está en nuestra lengua – determinó la joven imperial, suspirando – Es como una religión o algo así que gira en torno a algo que ellos denominan "los Profundos". Pero, por lo demás, ni idea.

- Hemos ido a dar con un pueblo lleno de chiflados que montan rituales daédricos, lo que nos faltaba – concluyó Mazoga cruzándose de brazos.

Y por lo que Tempest podía deducir del libro, que era más bien poco, la orca no es que anduviera muy descaminada en sus suposiciones.

Pero dejaron rápidamente de hablar en cuanto la puerta de la capilla se abrió y entró un hombre precipitadamente en el interior. El individuo en cuestión también presentaba el que parecía ser el extraño "aspecto de Hackdirt" y se dirigió inmediatamente a ellas, temeroso.

- ¡Salid de aquí!, ¡salid de aquí! - las instó a abandonar la capilla - ¡Si los Hermanos de Hackdirt os ven husmeando por aquí os harán picadillo!, ¡por favor!

Las dos mujeres salieron del edificio, confusas. La noche había caído sobre el perturbador pueblecito y no se oían ni pájaros ni grillos en el calor de la oscuridad.

- ¿A qué ha venido éso? - preguntó Tempest.

- ¡Venid a mi casa, rápido! - les chistó el hombre, haciendo gestos frenéticos con las manos - ¡La noche nos protege! ¡Corred antes de que nos vean hablando!

Ellas le siguieron sin hacer más preguntas y, una vez el hombre cerró la puerta a cal y canto y apagó todas las luces, se dispuso a hablar.

- Debéis creerme, ¡no sabía lo que estaban planeando! - comenzó atropelladamente - Quieren hacerles volver a la superficie. Creo que yo también, pero... ¡ella es del todo inocente!

- A ver, tranquilízate y explícanos todo con calma, ¿vale? - dijo Tempest tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

- Yo era sólo un niño cuando vinieron los soldados. Nos escondimos y juramos vengarnos. Pero los Profundos nunca regresaron – dijo el hombre, sudando a caldo por lo que estaba revelando - Etira, ella es la que encontró los viejos libros. Aprendió las runas, cómo volver a hablar con _ellos_ de nuevo. Pero, según dice, quieren sangre o no nos prestarán ayuda.

- ¿Quiénes son los Profundos?

- No sé mucho sobre _ellos_. Yo nunca los he visto. Creo que nuestros abuelos les encontraron al cavar en las minas – explicó el hombre, temblando - Nos ayudaron, nos hicieron ricos. Pero hubo que pagar un precio terrible. En sangre... y algo peor.

- ¿Algo peor?

- ¡No hay tiempo! - chistó el hombre de nuevo - La tienen en las cavernas. ¡La van a sacrificar!, ¿lo entendéis? ¡Tenéis que salvarla! - se hurgó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una llave de hierro oxidada - Tomad esta llave – añadió, depositándosela a Tempest en una mano - Abrirá cualquier puerta secreta que haya en las cuevas. Todas las casas de la ciudad tienen una. Las cuevas se extienden por debajo de toda la ciudad. Algunas son naturales, otras excavadas a lo largo de los años desde que encontramos a los Profundos. Ahora todas las casas tienen una entrada - les señaló con el dedo la puerta de su sótano – Bajad por ahí y tened cuidado, todos llegarán a celebrar la asamblea y los ritos dentro de poco, ¡daos prisa!

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, las dos mujeres descendieron por el sótano hasta dar con una trampilla, Tempest usó la llave en ella y descendieron varios niveles de escaleras de mano hasta toparse con la superficie terrosa de las cavernas.

En aquel momento oyeron ruidos extraños procedentes de, a juzgar por sus ecos, varios niveles más abajo.

Más muertas que vivas, Tempest y Mazoga atravesaron sigilosamente los túneles a escondidas hasta que dieron con la chica argoniana.

Estaba prisionera en una jaula donde ya había otros esqueletos de pobres desgraciados que perecieron antes que ella.

- ¡Ayudadme, por favor, ayudadme! - suplicó la muchacha, gimiendo lastimeramente. Parecía casi como ida de la realidad a causa del miedo y la desesperación – ¡Por favor, dejad que me vaya, ayudadme a escapar!

- Tranquila, Dar-Ma, tranquila, no grites – susurró Tempest al tiempo que se sacaba otra ganzúa del bolsillo y comenzaba a trastear con la cerradura de la jaula – Tu madre nos envía. Está muy preocupada por ti – añadió como si hubiera estado deseando decir aquellas palabras a lo largo de todo el día – Te vamos a sacar de éste sitio.

- ¡Oh, gracias, gracias! - susurró la chica, emocionada, mientras brillantes lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su fino rostro escamoso - ¡Sois las primeras caras amigas que veo desde que llegué a este lugar infernal!

- ¡Date prisa, Nirn!, ¡date prisa! - la chistó Mazoga nerviosamente – Noto cómo se acercan... son muchos... veinte, tal vez más...

Tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos a causa de los nervios y el miedo, Tempest finalmente se hizo con el mecanismo y logró liberar a la muchacha argoniana de su prisión. La chica prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos y Tempest la asió con fuerza, como si temiera perderla en el camino.

Mazoga, cada vez más nerviosa, tomó a las dos en sus brazos con su sola fuerza y corrió a esconderse con ellas en un enorme saliente rocoso de un metro de alto por tres de largo. Esperaron agazapadas, presa de una extraña estupefacción que no les permitía abstenerse de mirar desde su escondite.

Tras un rato que se les hizo eterno, varios de los lugareños de Hackdirt, entre ellos los Moslin, todos ellos de extrañas y torcidas facciones, hicieron acto de aparición para llevarse a la prisionera. Sin embargo, al ver la jaula vacía, todos ellos entraron en estado de pánico.

Se dispersaron para buscarla, armaron un gran barullo y sólo Etira Moslin y otra mujer más joven, ésta vez con cara de lenguado a juicio de Mazoga, se quedaron vigilando la cámara donde estaban las tres féminas escondidas.

Pero fue entonces cuando los ruidos que habían estado oyendo desde que bajaran a las cavernas aumentaron de volumen hasta que comprendieron que no se trataba de simples ruidos: aquello era un lenguaje, vocalizado, fluido y con los matices y entonaciones propias de cualquier lengua articulada.

En aquel momento, petrificadas, Mazoga, Tempest y Dar-Ma contemplaron varias sombras que, poco a poco, tomaron la forma de unas figuras ligeramente antropomorfas. Y era ése "ligeramente" lo que las hacía carecer por completo de ésa humanidad presente en el resto de razas mortales que poblaban Mundus: aquellos... seres se erguían sobre dos patas, andando irregularmente, siendo sin embargo casi un híbrido entre hombre y pez. Su cabeza era de pescado, con ojos saltones que no pestañeaban nunca, mientras que su cuerpo, de vaga diferenciación sexual entre unos y otros individuos, era de un verde grisáceo, brillante, resbaladizo, de abdomen blanquecino y espina dorsal escamosa. Al lado del cuello tenían agallas palpitantes y sus largas zarpas poseían membranas interdigitales.

Las dos mujeres, cabeza-lenguado y Etira Moslin, se apartaron temerosas y, al ver los seres la jaula vacía a su vez, montaron en cólera y se abalanzaron sobre ellas.

Cabeza-lenguado logró zafarse y salir corriendo, pero la Moslin no corrió tan buena suerte.

Las tres mujeres tras la roca observaron horrorizadas desde su posición cómo aquellos... seres se arrojaban sobre Etira Moslin y, tras hacerle la ropa jirones, la forzaron a tumbarse de espaldas en el suelo y, mientras cuatro de ellos la sujetaban por brazos y piernas con sus manos membranosas, otro comenzó, por no hallar una palabra mejor para definirlo, a aparearse con ella.

La mujer, tras forcejear un rato, se relajó súbitamente y dejó que aquel ser anfibio la poseyera. Parecía como ida, pero no del mismo modo en que un prisionero es forzado contra su voluntad y huye de su propia mente como defensa, no, la mujer parecía hasta inclusive... relajada, lo mismo que si acabara de beberse dos frascos de skooma concentrado y no se percatase de la atrocidad que estaba sucediéndole.

Dar-Ma desvió la vista y se refugió en el abrazo de Tempest, quien a su vez había cerrado los ojos con fuerza mientras oraba en silencio por despertar de aquella pesadilla.

"_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"_ - oyeron las tres que recitaban los seres aquellos con sus voces chirriantes de matices variables mientras el resto de criaturas alrededor de la acción desarrollada sobre la tendera alternaban extraños movimientos que incluían el erguirse un momento para después ponerse a cuatro patas y agitarse como animales, como si se tratara de alguna especie de ritual u oración colectiva.

Tempest sintió en un momento la mano enfundada en acero de Mazoga venirse a posar sobre su muñeca para rodearla y tirar suavemente de ella. La imperial abrió los ojos y, aún con la argoniana entre sus brazos, asintió inmediatamente vio el gesto que la mujer orco le hacía con la cabeza, indicándole una dirección para escabullirse de aquella... jauría de monstruos.

Tomó la mano de Mazoga, asió del codo a Dar-Ma rápidamente instando a ésta última a que guardara silencio, y las tres se deslizaron sigilosamente hacia la cámara anterior, donde ascendieron los metros de desnivel cuesta arriba hasta dar con la primera cámara por donde habían descendido desde la escalera de la trampilla que daba a la casa de Jiv Hiriel, el hombre que las había ayudado antes.

Salieron a la superficie temblorosas, atormentadas por las cosas horribles que habían visto ahí abajo, y, una vez vieron al extraño y pálido imperial de ojos saltones esperándolas con una mirada mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza, supieron inmediatamente que no debían preguntar.

- Debéis marcharos lo antes posible, antes de que el resto de los Hermanos de Hackdirt os encuentren y os lleven de vuelta ante _ellos_ – instruyó rápidamente, haciendo gestos impacientes con las manos – Tu caballo está pastando junto al mío en las ruinas de la casa abandonada – le dijo a la joven Dar-Ma – Lleváoslos a los dos y nunca regreséis a Hackdirt. Extended rumores de naturaleza daédrica en torno al lugar y, con un poco de suerte, los de la Legión vendrán y acabarán con todo el pueblo como hicieran antes. No deseo que su mal continúe latente por los siglos de los siglos hasta que comience a expandirse.

- Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? - inquirió Tempest, apenada.

- Yo acabaré igual que _ellos_ – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa afligida – Todos en éste pueblo somos un cruce originado entre seres humanos y los Profundos – susurró – Tal vez tarde unos años, tal vez unas semanas, pero el cambio es inevitable.

Las tres féminas, no queriendo oír ni una palabra más, se marcharon dando las gracias y corrieron hacia las ruinas que el hombre les había indicado.

- ¿Y ésto es un caballo? - resopló Mazoga al ver aquella bestia vieja y grisácea de aspecto mulero pastando a lado del caballo de la joven Dar-Ma, Blossom – Éste pobre animal apenas se tiene en pie. Será mejor que vayáis vosotras en el otro caballo. Si éste aguanta mi peso será de milagro y no creo que tolere ni la carga de una una mosca de más. Sin ofender.

Tempest y Dar-Ma asintieron sin objetar y, tras montar las tres rápidamente, Tempest agarrada de Dar-Ma, pensando en lo mucho que odiaba montar en los malditos caballos, partieron sin demora a Chorrol.

En el camino, antes de llegar, para tranquilizarse, cantaron entre todas una canción infantil que se sabían de memoria.

"_**Ésta yegua no es mi vieja yegua gris, no es mi vieja yegua gris, no es mi vieja yegua gris..."**_

* * *

Tempest y Mazoga caminaban tranquilamente al día siguiente por el Camino Negro hacia la Ciudad Imperial. Con el viejo equino gris siguiéndolas a paso tortuga mientras Mazoga le tiraba de vez en cuando de la brida del hocico.

- Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué te has querido quedar con ése caballo – le dijo Tempest meneando la cabeza - ¡Míralo!, está para los leones.

- Por éso precisamente lo quiero, me disgustaría fastidiar un caballo joven con muchas galopadas por delante.

La chica imperial la miró sin entender.

- ¿Has comido alguna vez caballo, Nirn? - le preguntó la orca con una sonrisa colmilluda – ¿Con cebollas, pimiento, patatas y especias?

Tempest negó con la cabeza, sorprendida. No es que la escandalizara éso de comer caballos, había pasado en su vida la suficiente hambre como para no despreciar tan fácilmente la carne. Y carne de caballo tampoco sonaba tan mal. Peor sonaba la carne de perro, de gato o incluso de rata.

Además, si los orcos eran tan aficionados a comer caballo, por algo sería. Bueno tenía que estar.

- Pues conozco a alguien en la Ciudad Imperial, concretamente la dueña de los establos, que sabe hacer un guiso de grupa de caballo que te chupas los dedos – concluyó Mazoga, feliz - ¿Te hace?

- Tras lo de ayer, un buen guiso me hace muchísimo, Mazoga - asintió Tempest de buena gana – Además, he de ir a la Ciudad Imperial ya que le prometí a Lex estar presente mañana en el evento conmemorativo que van a realizar por la muerte del Emperador Uriel Septim el primer día de Fuego del Hogar, el aniversario de justo cuando el público conoció la noticia – explicó - Igualmente, nunca está de más probar cosas nuevas.

- A Snak le encantará oír éso, y seguro que se alegrará de que le lleve carne para una semana. No siempre puede permitírselo.

- ¿Snak?, ¿así se llama ésa mujer?

- Sí, Snak gra-Bura, dueña de los establos "Caballo Alazán". Hoy cenaremos bien, Nirn, muy bien – dijo mientras se relamía, frotándose el estómago con impaciencia.

Y el achacoso caballo, que intuía su final cada vez más próximo, las anduvo frenando todo lo que pudo. Que se fastidiaran, si se lo iban a comer, que primero sudasen un poco.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_vale, lo confieso, estoy muy emocionada por haber llegado al décimo capítulo de ésta historia mía que tan buenos ratos está trayendo consigo ^^ Sé que he vuelto a pecar de capítulo largo, pero un capítulo como éste, muy Lovecraftiano (para los que no lo sepáis, la misión del pueblo de Hackdirt hace referencia a una novela corta de H. P. Lovecraft "La sombra sobre Innsmouth" que habla de los Profundos sobre los que acabáis de leer. En el juego no salen, así que he tomado referencias de su descripción directamente del relato) creo que lo merecía._

_La gracia de "ésta yegua no es mi vieja yegua gris" la he sacado de los Simpsons, la cual fue doblada en Sudamérica como "mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era". Soy muy dada a los gags y las referencias, así que os las comento por si os hace gracia y tal ^^_

_Me he percatado en las estadísticas de mi historia que me lee gente de todas partes, incluso de Hungaria y Estados Unidos. Me alegro que os guste y os animo a seguir leyendo, que tengo muchas cosas en mente preparadas._

_SeventhDevil: ^^ qué maja eres, de verdad. Muchas gracias por tus desvelos y tus betatesteos, hay cosas de las que me dices que se me meten en la cabeza y las desarrollo, como el tema de éste capítulo, me hablaste de la "Quest Lovecraftiana" y dije "pal relato" jajajajaja, así que éste capítulo te lo dedico :). Ya iremos hablando y continúa tu historia, que ya sabes que Lal me ha acabado enamorando ^^_

_Lo dicho, publico hoy, que para éso es mi cumpleaños y mi mayor regalo es poder seguir escribiendo. Un saludo a todos, gente._


	11. Cap nº 11

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 11: _Aquelarre_.

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo. Lo sentía a cada paso que daba, lo olía en el aire, lo percibía en el mismo ambiente.

No es que le fueran mal las cosas, había conseguido acceder a la Universidad Arcana y, en aquellos momentos, estaba estudiando a conciencia, hincando codos, leyendo mucho y asistiendo a muchos seminarios que daban los más avezados en sus correspondientes escuelas y materias. Estaba aprendiendo.

Pero no sólo en materias mágicas, no, estaba aprendiendo Historia, remontada incluso a antes de Tiber Septim y la unificación del Imperio de Tamriel.

Había cosas que le aburrían sobremanera y otras que encontraba mucho más interesantes. La Botánica, por ejemplo, se enlazaba con la Alquimia y el tema de mezclar ingredientes y memorizar cuáles hervir, cuáles machacar en el mortero y cuáles decantar se le daba bastante bien a Tempest. Lo único gracioso es que su mayor especialidad, parecía ser, era la elaboración del arte de los venenos.

Ni pociones curativas, ni brebajes potenciadores o elixires mágicos, nada, lo suyo eran los venenos.

Tal vez porque era lo más fácil de obtener y lo más útil a su juicio a la hora de defenderse. Había hasta venenos volátiles que, al precipitar o ser agitados con mucha fuerza, estallaban. No es que fueran gran cosa, ya que asustaban más que hacer daño, pero contra las fieras de los caminos, los salteadores e incluso toros furiosos que te persiguen cuando has entrado en la finca de su amo sin permiso... eran de lo mejorcito.

También seguía con su trabajo de ganar ingresos aquí y allá, pero ya no tenía por qué preocuparse del tema de los alojamientos: en cada ciudad tenía comida, techo y cama gratis.

Seguía llamando a Mazoga, seguía viendo a Lex, seguía visitando a Martin al menos una vez por semana para llevarle dinero, informarse de los progresos con los Portones y la investigación sobre el Amanecer Mítico, que seguía parada tras meses y meses de infructuosas búsquedas, y para amenizar la aburridísima vida en reclusión del sacerdote imperial, quien ya se había acabado habituando al silencio y la rutina diarios en el Templo Soberano de las Nubes.

La vida seguía su curso más o menos apaciblemente, con pocos ingresos, muchos libros e ingredientes y una dinámica que, de no haber sido Tempest una criatura vital, nerviosa e inquieta, nunca hubiera podido aguantar aquel ritmo de vida tan desenfrenado.

Había empezado a desarrollar ojeras, éso sí, y su cuerpecillo adolescente se había endurecido y fibrado por el esfuerzo físico. A ver, tampoco es que se hubiera puesto cachas, seguía siendo una chiquilla finúsquila kilo cuarto, pero resistía más tiempo corriendo y haciendo ejercicio y seguía teniendo muy buen humor y apetito. El único problema a su nueva condición física es que aún estaba más plana que antes por efecto de la tonificación muscular.

Bueno, no se puede tener todo en ésta vida.

A veces soñaba despierta con los trabajos que hizo para el Gremio de Ladrones. No es que la llamase el vicio de afanar lo ajeno, pero sí era bien cierto que el tema del dinero movía vidas y aseguraba una plácida vejez en caso de que todo lo demás te fallase. Y con el Gremio había ganado muchísimo dinero.

Tempest a menudo pensaba en el futuro, en la restauración de poder con Martin sentado en el Trono del Imperio, en la clausura definitiva de los Portones al Oblivion una vez los Fuegos del Dragón volvieran a encenderse en el Templo del Único, en qué haría ella después... porque tenía intención de tomarse unas buenas vacaciones.

Si conseguía dinero igual hasta se permitiría el lujo de viajar a Morrowind y ver con sus propios ojos las maravillas de las que Eidon le habló aquella vez; o visitar las cálidas arenas de Elsweyr, el hogar nativo de Nela; o, incluso, arriesgarse a salir del Continente para visitar Akavir y ver a los hombres-mono con sus propios ojos. Siendo una Cuchilla no le sería muy difícil concertar un arreglo con Jauffre para que la mandase con algunos Hermanos Cuchillas en términos de peregrinaje. Seguro que hasta el viejo Maestro lo aprobaría y le parecería muy adecuado.

Bueno... todo ésto en la suposición de que Lex la dejase hacerlo. Era un hombre... ciertamente muy convencional en muchos aspectos de la vida diaria. Se notaba que había sido criado en el seno de un familia muy religiosa, de costumbres rígidas y un tanto... arcaicas.

Era un hombre de honor, sin duda, un hombre de los que hacen lo que se espera de ellos, que alcanza todas las cotas, asume responsabilidades, llega a las expectativas... pero tenía una mente muy cerrada, era minucioso en el detalle hasta decir basta, Tempest nunca podía ser del todo coloquial con él y... tenía que adornarle mucho las cosas y contarle muchas medias verdades para que no se enfadase con ella.

Ya la había visto en compañía de Mazoga, y desaprobaba firmemente su amistad con la orca, no ya por su raza, si no porque el hombre entendía que una mujer como aquella iba exudando pelea por cada poro, un auténtico imán para los líos y las... "aventuras" que tan poco apropiadas le parecían para una señorita.

Dentro de su cerradísimo margen, Tempest entendía que el capitán, dentro de lo que cabe, era extremadamente permisivo con ella en lo concerniente a sus trabajos y sus ingresos (pese al frecuente adorno con el que la chica se los presentaba) y Tempest tenía paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, las personas pueden evolucionar y mejorar. Ella era la viva prueba de ello.

- Oye novata, deja de dormirte en los laureles y muele a conciencia ésos pétalos de belladama – la amonestó en aquel momento la voz aflautada de la bretona Julienne Fanis, alquímica reconocida y cabeza del Lustratorium en la Universidad Arcana, sacándola por completo de sus ensoñaciones – Para elaborar un ungüento neutralizador de veneno a nivel cutáneo es preciso que no haya un solo grumo en la molienda de belladama o, al filtrar, el veneno podría pasar a la mezcla final y, en vez de tener una pomada curativa, tendremos un veneno más con el que salgan llagas, la sangre se infecte y, como resultado de TU negligencia, la carne a tratar se necrose.

Al notar todas las miradas del resto de estudiantes en la sala posarse sobre ella, Tempest agachó la cabeza y empleó más brío con el mazo y el mortero de madera sin decir ésta boca es mía.

Su tendencia a que los venenos le salieran como churros le estaba reportando serios problemas en las clases de Alquimia. Si no eran cosas básicas como mezclar vegetales y frutas para conseguir poco más que batidos de proteínas o la clásica poción sanadora hecha con trigo y alas de mariposa monarca; el resto acababan derivando en mejunjes varios con los que, como mínimo, o acababas vomitando o te salían sarpullidos.

Y ella lo intentaba hacer bien, de veras que lo intentaba, pero...

- ¿Me estás prestando atención o sólo vienes a mi clase a calentar la silla?

No había manera.

Tempest se levantó calmadamente de su banqueta, recogió los ingredientes que _ella_ misma había recolectado con tanto esfuerzo por el bosque (porque no, a los novatos no les dejaban tocar el Jardín Botánico de la Universidad), asió SU equipo de alquimia comprado con SU oro y se marchó de la sala sin mediar una sola palabra con la instructora.

Si la tipa tenía problemas intestinales no era asunto suyo, era una borde y pasaba olímpicamente de tener que estarle aguantando semejantes gilipolleces día sí, día también.

¿Que sólo sabía hacer pociones básicas y venenos? Pues vale, le bastaban para sus propósitos. Ella no estaba allí para llegar a ser una gran hechicera ni para acabar dando clases a alumnos marisabidillos. Ella estaba allí para aprender cosas útiles y, si no podía con algún campo de enseñanza en particular, pues a otra cosa, mariposa.

Tratando de contener su mal genio, Tempest caminó por las salas vacías de la Universidad para calmarse un poco hasta que, pensando en despejarse un rato, dejó sus enseres alquímicos en los dormitorios de los estudiantes, se cambió de ropa, se hizo una cola caballo (algo inusual en ella ya que prefería una trenza o ir con los pelos locos al viento), agarró una bandolera de fieltro que se había comprado para ir con su oro y otras menudencias mientras su estancia en cualquier ciudad de la provincia se prolongase más tiempo del normal y marchó con paso ligero fuera de las puertas de aquel recinto del saber arcano para integrarse con el resto de mortales, mucho más de su agrado que los magos elitistas de la Universidad.

Respiró aire durante una media hora en la que estuvo paseando tranquilamente por el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos y, acordándose que aún no había vendido el diamante aquel del que no había modo de deshacerse, fue derecha al Barrio del Mercado y entró a la joyería "Diamante Rojo", ésta vez ya abierta.

Una vez en el interior del establecimiento, tratando de que no se le pusieran los dientes largos con todo el muestrario de collares, sortijas, pendientes, brazaletes y demás adornos caros, se plantó en el elegante mostrador de cristal tras el cual se hallaba de pie el dueño, Hamlof Diente-Rojo, un nórdico ya viejo, extremadamente pálido y ojeroso y ataviado todo él en terciopelo y seda negra. Parecía más que un joyero, un enterrador.

- Bienvenida seas, señorita, al "Diamante Rojo" - fue el saludo que el hombre la dispensó – Un guiño, si así lo prefieres, a la famosa gema Real el Amuleto de Reyes – explicó - Estás hablando con Hamlof Diente-Rojo, dime en qué puedo servirte.

A Tempest casi le entró ardor de estómago el recordar la perdida gema por la que tantas penurias se habían ido sucediendo en cadena.

- Bien yo... - comenzó, no muy segura de si sonaba de buen gusto tratar de vender algo en una joyería – Tengo una piedra que quizás le interese comprar. Jensine me derivó aquí hace unas semanas, pero estaba cerrado.

- Ah, sí – convino el nórdico – Ataxia. Un mal al parecer muy común en Cyrodiil. Hube de guardar reposo. Muéstrame ésa piedra que traes, jovencita – dijo tranquilamente mientras extendía la mano enorme y pálida hacia ella.

Tempest hurgó en su bandolera, sacó la gema en cuestión, que traía envuelta en una tela para que no se estropease (ignoraba que los diamantes, ciertamente, no se rallan con facilidad), lo desenvolvió ante los atónitos ojos del nórdico y se lo entregó.

- ¿Qué me da por éso? - inquirió la chica haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

- Espera un momento – dijo el hombre sacando de su estuche personal de trabajo como joyero y tallista un pequeño catalejo que se colocó en su ojo derecho para examinar la gema más detalladamente - ¡Por Ysmir! - murmuró asombrado - ¡Es de verdad!

_Pues claro que es de verdad, so lelo_ – pensó Tempest enarcando una ceja.

- Te ofrezco ochenta monedas por él – declaró el nórdico finalmente.

_Vale, ya empezamos con los regateos de rigor._

- De éso nada – negó la chica – Vale mucho más y lo sabe. Ciento sesenta.

Al hombre casi le da un patatús al oír aquella cifra.

- Noventa y cinco – probó, no muy seguro.

- Ciento cuarenta – exigió Tempest.

- ¡Shor bendito! - exclamó el nórdico escandalizado - ¡Éso es mucho dinero!

- Seguro que usted lo vende por doscientos – replicó Tempest inflexible.

- ¿No puede ser un poco menos? - casi rogó el hombre.

- Muy bien. Ciento treinta y cinco.

- ¡Ysmir de mi alma!

- He bajado el precio.

- ¡Yo me refería a una bajada más significativa!

- Oiga, si quiere sacar mucho dinero en poco tiempo, póngase a vender elixires de pega.

El joyero se llevó una mano a la frente, atacado por un súbito dolor de cabeza.

- Los Dioses me amparen... y parecía inofensiva – se quejó – Está bien, te lo compro por ciento treinta.

- He dicho ciento treinta y cinco – recalcó Tempest con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia – No me regatee más.

- ¡Dame un respiro, muchacha!

- Bueno, vale, ciento treinta y tres.

- ¡Talos mío!

- ¿Lo toma o lo deja?

Al final, tras mucho tira y afloja, Tempest se llevó sus ciento treinta y tres septims, una sensación de triunfo que no se la quitaba nadie y un número recién salido de imprenta del Mensajero del Caballo Negro: _"¡Aumento de los rituales a la Madre Noche!"._

Mientras se encaminaba a comprarse un par de manzanas, Tempest se leyó la prensa con verdadera curiosidad.

Hablaba de un tal Claudius Arcadia, que había sido encarcelado por realizar un ritual de llamada a la Hermandad Oscura con objeto de que la infame Organización se hiciera cargo de sus rencillas personales.

Parecía ser que bastaba con hacerse con un libro descatalogado de título _"Un beso, querida Madre"_, seguir las instrucciones (las cuales, por cierto, incluían prácticamente la exhumación de un cadáver entero) y convenir el trato con el asesino de turno.

Luego también hablaba de la campaña personal que el Comandante Adamus Phillida estaba llevando a cabo en contra de semejantes rituales (madero de alto rango obsesionado con detener a toda una organización criminal, de qué le sonaba a Tempest todo éso...), quien exigía respeto por los ciudadanos del Imperio y amenazaba con detener a cualquiera que osase atentar contra las leyes vigentes contratando a aquellos mercaderes del crimen.

Tempest, desde luego, no se creía ni media palabra del asunto. Que le parecía bien que arrestasen a la gente por profanar tumbas y exhumar cadáveres, pero el tema de la supuesta Hermandad Oscura... por favor, que no tenía cinco años, aquello no eran más que cuentos de brujas para mantener al vulgo controlado.

Lo de la Morag Tong en Morrowind se lo creía, vaya que sí, pero ésas cosas en Cyrodiil eran básicamente impensables. Que estaban en la Tercera Era, por Akatosh...

Meneando la cabeza pensativamente, Tempest decidió que le apetecía hablar con alguien, chismorrear un poco; y la persona indicada para los chismes era Jensine, la tendera de "Mejor que Nuevo". Así pues la joven, con sus manzanas y su periódico en mano, tiró los pasos en dirección a la tienda en cuestión, la nórdica sin duda se alegraría de verla, últimamente le había visto el negocio un tanto vacío...

- Hey, Tempest - saludó con la voz un tanto apagada - ¿Vienes a vender algo? No creo que pueda permitirme comprar nada ahora...

Tempest negó con la cabeza, percibiendo inmediatamente el estado de abatimiento de la mujer.

- No, tranquila, sólo venía a comentarte acerca del último número del Mensajero del Caballo Negro. Han detenido a un profanador de tumbas.

- A un resentido que contrató a la Hermandad Oscura, querrás decir - le corrigió la nórdica severamente - Dioses, mira que he llegado a pelearme con guardias y tenderos por cosas graves... pero _jamás _se me ocurriría contratar a ésos cortacuellos para solucionar mis rencillas personales. Incluso con el tema de Thoronir y éso de que nos esté arruinando el negocio a los demás tenderos con sus precios rebajados... ni aún así contrataría sicarios.

- ¿Que os están arruinando los negocios? - preguntó Tempest cambiando drásticamente de tema, incómoda con hablar acerca de asuntos asesinos y de Organizaciones inexistentes - ¿Por qué?, ¿qué les pasa a los precios de ése tal Thoronir?

- ¡Sus precios son escandalosamente bajos! - exclamó Jensine furiosa - ¡No podemos competir con ellos!

Tempest se rascó la cabeza un momento, desorientada. Ella no entendía cómo funcionaba el tema de mantener un negocio a flote y sólo pensaba como compradora. Los precios bajos no le parecían nada malo, todo lo contrario.

- Mira... - comenzó sin dejar traslucir sus pensamientos, ya que sin duda ofendería a la tendera - Explícamelo todo con puntos y comas, que yo no entiendo cómo va ésto de regentar una tienda...

Jensine suspiró.

- Soy la presidenta de la _Sociedad de Mercaderes Afectados_. Hace poco que hemos formado este grupo con el objetivo de mantener un equilibrio económico justo y saludable en la ciudad - explicó pausadamente - No todos los comerciantes son miembros, pero poco a poco estamos intentando convencerlos para que se unan. Todo iba bien hasta que Thoronir abrió su tienda en las cercanías.

Tempest comenzaba a entender.

- Y os quita la clientela - asumió.

- Exactamente - confirmó Jensine asintiendo - Vendiendo todo tipo de mercancías, rebaja los precios como no te puedes imaginar. No siempre vende lo mismo que nosotros, pero sigue siendo un problema.

- Sí, no es que afecte sólo a tu negocio, si no a las tiendas de alquimia, de ropa...

Jensine asintió nuevamente.

- Los compradores tienden a gastar su dinero allí. Y nosotros nos quedamos sin clientela - continuó - La cosa se está poniendo fea, y algunos de nosotros puede que tengamos que cerrar nuestras tiendas - suspiró - Se niega rotundamente a unirse a la Sociedad o tan siquiera hablar del tema. Estamos convencidos de que trama algo.

- No, si por cómo me lo pintas, no parece trigo limpio - convino la chica.

- Ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo, puesto que nos conoce - dijo Jensine - Hay una buena recompensa para quien lo lleve ante la justicia - añadió subrayando ésto último con la esperanza de que la chica se prestase a la tarea.

Y no erró.

- Hombre... - comenzó Tempest ya con los dientes largos por el dinero que podría ganar - Si quieres, yo podría investigarle a ver qué saco.

La dependienta sonrió.

- Sabía que dirías éso - rió - Así que sí, confío en ti y en que nos puedas sacar del apuro. Todavía me acuerdo de tu mediación con el tema de Audens Avidius y, en nombre de la Sociedad, te doy las gracias por tus desvelos.

Tempest enrojeció cual amapola.

- Vale, sí... - balbuceó aturullada – Que me voy a ver al Thoronir ése. Veremos qué me cuenta.

- No gran cosa – asumió la nórdica meneando la cabeza – Si oculta algo, ten por seguro que no soltará prenda.

- Confía en mí, le cazaré – aseguró la chica mientras salía por la puerta, haciendo repiquetear la campanilla del marco.

Al salir a la calle, anduvo mirando cada cartel de cada negocio hasta que, enfrente de la librería "Primera Edición", encontró la tienda del tal Thoronir: "El Monedero Abundante".

Ya de por sí el nombre de la tienda incitaba a echar un vistazo a la mercancía con la promesa de conseguir alguna que otra ganga, con lo que Tempest entró, saludó y se dispuso a echar una ojeada.

El establecimiento no era lo que se dice lujoso, pero estaba limpio y muy ordenado. Había muchísimas estanterías y mesitas llenas a rebosar de ésto y de lo otro. Tempest encontró finalmente unos pendientes de plata de lo más monos.

Sabía que los metales nobles no eran lo que se dice precisamente baratos, así que, con toda tranquilidad, se encaminó hacia el mostrador y habló con el bajito bosmer que encontró al otro lado.

Era rubio, con ojos verdes de duende muy sesgados y tenía cara de bonachón, a Tempest no le pareció mala persona.

- Espero poder ayudarte – dijo el elfo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Tempest sonrió. La verdad es que los bosmeri, concretamente los hombres, le parecían criaturas de lo más cándidas y tiernas que había sobre la faz de Nirn, parecían niños...

- Oiga, ¿qué precio tienen los pendientes de aquel estante? - preguntó la chica señalando en la dirección de lo que quería.

El hombre salió de detrás de su mostrador y caminó tranquilamente donde le indicaba la chiquilla.

- ¿Éstos? - inquirió mostrándoselos.

- Sí.

- Para ti se quedan en cinco septims.

Tempest abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella revelación. Estaban tiradísimos de precio. Así no tenías ni que regatear...

- Oh... - dijo, completamente descolocada, mirando los pendientes con deseo – Pues... me los llevo – se le escapó.

Al final le había podido más el capricho que el sentido común. Con aquel precio perfectamente podían ser robados.

- ¡Magnífico! - exclamó el encantador bosmer alegremente mientras los tomaba de la estantería y regresaba a su mostrador – Aquí los tienes, jovencita.

- Gracias... - balbuceó la chica mientras sacaba su bolsa y pagaba, totalmente desorientada. Aquel hombre parecía tan amable y era tan simpático... no le cabía en la cabeza a Tempest que pudiera ser un ladrón o un sinvergüenza. Decidió tantear terreno – Una selección fabulosa, si me lo permite – dijo echando un vistazo con la cabeza alrededor.

El bosmer asintió entusiasmado.

- Bueno, ¡gracias! - sonrió alegremente - Debes verlo no como una buena colección de artículos, sino como si hubieras encontrado un tesoro; nunca sabes lo que tendré en existencias.

Y era verdad, para qué negarlo. Una chica como ella, caprichosa y con poco dinero para gastarlo en tonterías, se podría tirar a gusto toda una tarde buceando entre aquella avalancha de cosas bonitas y llevarse de aquí y de allá. Thoronir tenía el negocio del siglo.

- Por tu cara deduzco que te estás preguntando de dónde saco todos estos objetos tan fantásticos – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de pilluelo - Te diré lo mismo que a los demás: todo depende de los contactos que tengas. Mis fuentes son buenas, pero son secretas – constató - En cualquier caso, diviértete echando un vistazo y cuando quieras comprar algo, llámame – añadió muy ufano mientras le hacía entrega de los pendientes que había comprado - ¡Gracias por tu compra!

- Uh... - Tempest, cada vez más desconcertada, se despidió con la mano mientras abría la puerta que daba a la calle – Que pase un buen día.

La verdad es que, al salir del establecimiento, pensó inmediatamente en dos cosas: que ahora tendría que perforarse las orejas para poder lucir los pendientes y que seguiría al elfo tras su jornada laboral. Le parecía demasiado simpático y quizás éso fuera lo que nublara su juicio. Así que, a las ocho menos cuarto de la tarde, se apostó en una esquina cercana a "El Monedero Abundante" y esperó mientras mordisqueaba una manzana.

Cuando el hombre salió y echó la llave a su local, Tempest le siguió a una buena distancia de tal manera que Thoronir no se percatase de que le andaban tras sus pasos.

Anduvo prácticamente el resto de la tarde tras el elfo viéndole caminar, sentarse en la zona ajardinada del Distrito de los Jardines Élficos, ponerse a leer e irse derecho a una posada para cenar. Tempest se pertrechó bien de magdalenas y bollos y le siguió incluso después de medianoche. Porque Thoronir volvió al Distrito del Mercado, torció a la derecha de su negocio y se metió en la zona donde Tempest tenía localizada una de las varias entradas de la Ciudad Imperial a la red de alcantarillas.

Pero Thoronir no bajó a las alcantarillas, si no que se dirigió hacia un enorme nórdico rubio quien, al parecer, le estaba esperando.

Tras una intensa charla en la cual el nórdico rubio, que pasaba por el nombre de Agamir, se dedicó básicamente a intimidar al diminuto elfo y a obligarle a comprar un pedido de ropa que en aquellos momentos no le hacía falta.

Thoronir aceptó obedientemente el trato del tal Agamir y éste desapareció en la oscuridad de las calles. Tempest decidió seguirle para ver dónde iba.

Tras andar un rato en pos del enorme nórdico, éste se metió en una vivienda de piedra de dos pisos, típicas de la Ciudad Imperial, ubicada en la Plaza de Talos.

Sabiendo ya dónde vivía, Tempest anduvo los próximos dos días observando a Agamir, aprendiéndose su rutina y sus entradas y salidas de la casa.

En una de ésas, sobre las seis de la tarde, Tempest vio cómo el nórdico salía de la casa y aprovechó la ocasión.

Cuidando de que ninguno de los Latasardinas de la Legión la pillase _in fraganti_, la chica forzó la cerradura con una de sus ganzúas y se introdujo en la vivienda. No halló gran cosa en las plantas superiores, de modo que bajó al sótano a ver qué podía descubrir.

Y vaya si descubrió.

Decorando el suelo y los muebles a partes iguales con su horror, Tempest se encontró desplazándose en mitad de un maremágnum de muerte y podredumbre: sangre seca, probablemente de los cadáveres exhumados cuyos restos yacían troceados y desperdigados por el suelo de aquel sótano inmundo, salpicando el suelo y la horrible mesa donde el animal aquel llevaba a cabo sus horribles mutilaciones.

Ya no es que sólo robase a los muertos, es que los vendía por piezas a saber a qué nigromante o practicante de la magia negra lo suficientemente perturbado como para comprar todo aquel muestrario macabro de restos humanos.

Ahogando una súbita arcada, la chica dio un paso atrás y se tropezó con una enorme pala que cayó al suelo del pavimento estrepitosamente, volviéndola histérica en un momento.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele, literalmente, por la boca, Tempest tomó la dichosa pala, se dirigió hacia otra mesa llena de sangre sobre la que descansaban varias velas encendidas y, en cuyo centro, reposaba un enorme tomo de lo que parecía un libro de contabilidad.

Tras echarle una breve ojeada y empaparse bien de lo macabro de las palabras que contenía aquel manifiesto horrible, Tempest se llevó el libro y la pala por si acaso, al subir las escaleras, se topase con el monstruo de Agamir y tuviera que arrearle en la cocorota.

Salió corriendo de la casa directa como una flecha hasta el Barrio del Mercado e irrumpió estrepitosamente en la tienda de Thoronir para prácticamente aventarle la pala encima del mostrador y restregarle las narices contra el libro horrible aquel.

Tras unos momentos de confusión que derivaron en absoluto terror e incredulidad por parte del elfo, éste le dijo a Tempest que él no sabía nada de aquel sucio negocio que se traía Agamir, se mostró escandalizado... asqueado incluso de tener en su poder posesiones que antaño pertenecieran a los muertos y le pidió a la chica que le ayudase a desenmascarar aquella atrocidad.

Con todo que Tempest, precavida, tras hablar con el elfo había salido a buscar a Hieronymus Lex para contarle todo cuanto había acaecido desde que le asignaran la misión.

El capitán se mostró en una primera instancia incrédulo para, segundos después, derivar su asombro en ira.

- ¡Has irrumpido en una propiedad privada por la fuerza, Tempest! - había gritado el hombre, asiéndola de los hombros violentamente - ¡Éso, según las leyes vigentes, son o diez septims o dos días en prisión!

- Pero... - se había defendido ella, súbitamente empequeñecida frente al furibundo imperial - Ha sido por una causa mayor, Lex... ¡están profanando tumbas y vendiendo a los muertos a trozos!

- ¡Me da igual! - le había gritado él - ¡Las leyes son las leyes, Tempest!

Y ella entonces le había observado con los ojos vidriosos muy grandes, consternada. Dolida.

- ¿Vas entonces a... detenerme? - le había preguntado, temerosa como una niña a la que, tras una dura reprimenda, le aguarda un severo castigo.

El hombre se había llevado una mano a la frente, súbitamente agotado.

- No debería hacer ésto... - expresaba abatido, no viéndole muchas salidas al asunto que fueran legales y justas al mismo tiempo. Momentos después, se había apartado lentamente la mano del rostro, debatido entre el deber y lo que él consideraba que era verdaderamente justo, independientemente de sus sentimientos por la chica - Mira, lo dejaré pasar por ésta vez, ¡pero no quiero que te inmiscuyas más en éste asunto! Deja que sea la ley la que persiga a ésta gentuza y los ajusticie como merecen.

- ¡Pero Lex...!

- ¡No me repliques, Tempest! - le había advertido él, cambiado por completo, trocado en un ser furibundo sin nada que ver con el hombre amable a quien la joven imperial había llegado a querer - Si continúas con éste disparate, no te daré ninguna clase de trato diferente que al de cualquier vulgar criminal de la calle - le había advertido, apuntándola severamente con el dedo índice - Te meteré en prisión no ya durante dos días, si no toda una semana donde tendrás tiempo de sobra para reflexionar acerca de la autoridad y de lo que implican las leyes del Imperio - y al ver a la muchacha con la boca abierta, dispuesta a contestarle, le hizo un gesto cortante con la mano frente a su indignado rostro de muñeca - Doy por finalizada ésta conversación. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo deberes a los que atender, Adiós.

Sin embargo, aún a pesar de su dolor y de su mucha indignación, Tempest no había desistido.

Y, tal vez, aquello le valiera como escarmiento de por vida por no hacer caso del consejo... o amenaza... de un oficial de la policía.

Tras percatarse de que no recibiría ayuda alguna por parte de Lex, de Thoronir o incluso de Jensine, quien también la alentó a seguir la pista, Tempest se apostó en el cementerio interior de la Ciudad Imperial hasta que, a la medianoche, localizó a Agamir introduciéndose en un mausoleo para ejercer de nuevo su tan repugnante rutina profanadora.

Tempest le siguió y, una vez estuvo segura de que el individuo aquel tardaría un rato en salir de la cripta, se dispuso a dar la voz de alarma a la Guardia de Palacio.

Sin embargo con lo que no contaba fue con el factor de que, para profanar tumbas a gran escala, se necesita al menos un colaborador. Y Agamir tenía uno.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, el hombre asió a la muchacha por los brazos y, con la mano libre, le tapó la boca para que no chillara. La llevó al interior de la cripta donde los esperaba Agamir con una retorcida sonrisa de triunfo pintada en su engañosamente bello rostro de nórdico rubio.

- Tenía el presentimiento de que te darías cuenta tarde o temprano - fue el saludo que le dio mientras se aproximaba a la indefensa joven, esgrimiendo un enorme puñal en la mano derecha - Por eso tenía ésta trampa preparada para ti. Si te das cuenta, la tumba ya está cavada - le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza el, efectivamente, agujero horadado en el suelo del mausoleo donde descansaba un revelador sarcófago de madera de pino - Ésta vez no había que coger nada del cementerio, había que ponerlo. Me temo que todo lo que te puedo ofrecer es una tumba sin lápida - añadió sin que la más mínima emoción le asomara al rostro.

Aquel hombre era un monstruo.

Pese a lo mucho que forcejeó, pataleó y cabeceó, Tempest acabó dentro del sarcófago, aullando de terror en cuanto la tapa de la caja descendió implacablemente sobre ella, cubriendo su visión y su mundo de oscuridad.

Permaneció confinada en estado de _shock _por espacio de veinte minutos en los cuales su perturbado cerebro no registró los sonidos de gritos y espadas que se propagaron por toda la estructura de la necrópolis.

Cuando la luz regresó a sus ojos, se encontró con el rostro sudoroso y desquiciado de Hieronymus Lex, quien la sacó de la tumba y, tras ponerla en pie de un tirón, comenzó a vociferar frente al rostro de la traumatizada muchacha, quien ni siquiera le miró.

Los cuerpos sin vida de Agamir y de su compinche yacían en el suelo cubiertos de sangre.

Pero Tempest ni siquiera lo notó.

El capitán se la llevó fuera de la cripta, viendo que no conseguiría nada así y, tras llamar a varios guardias de la zona para que se hicieran cargo del lío con los cadáveres, se llevó a Tempest por la fuerza hasta las mismísimas puertas de la Torre Blanca y Dorada donde, tras abofetearla, comenzó a bramar como un orate sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerle.

- ¡Tú! - chilló en medio del ataque de ira más grande de toda su carrera - ¡¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo?!, ¡¿Qué CREÍAS estar haciendo?!

La chica, aún ida, permaneció con el rostro virado del golpe sin mirar a ningún punto en particular.

- ¡Ésto es ya la gota que colma el vaso, el colmo! - prosiguió el otro sin percatarse de las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar por los grandes ojos azules de la muchacha - ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para desafiarme así?! ¡Para desafiar MI AUTORIDAD así!

Tempest no respondió.

- ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo, maldita sea!

Tempest giró la cabeza en su dirección y le observó con más dolor del que su joven alma podía soportar en aquellos instantes.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre has de hacer lo que te venga en gana?!, ¡¿por qué?! - vociferó el capitán imperial con sumo resentimiento y veneno en la voz - ¡Eres una desgracia! - la chica se sobresaltó levemente al oír aquello - ¡Primero sales de la seguridad de las ciudades para internarte en fuertes abandonados y ruinas junto con una orca!, ¡una orca sin cerebro que te ha sorbido los sesos para que seas igual que ella!

Las lágrimas ardientes que pugnaban por caer, finalmente, ganaron la batalla y perlaron el desamparado rostro de la chica, sola frente al huracán.

- ¡Después, llegan a mis oídos rumores sobre una mujer con el pelo verde que va de ciudad en ciudad y de pueblo en pueblo buscando trabajo!, ¡buscando problemas en los que meterse!

Un ligero temblor comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en el frágil cuerpo de Tempest. Un temblor que, más tarde y con calma, identificaría como ira.

- ¡Y ahora ÉSTO! - exclamó él con verdadera rabia - ¡¿Así es como se supone que te ganas la vida?!, ¡¿dejando que te maten?! ¡¿Acaso es lo único que sabes hacer, meterte en problemas?!

- Yo... - comenzó la joven con un hilillo de voz.

- ¡SILENCIO! - bramó Lex, cegado en aquel instante por su ira - ¡No quiero oírte!, ¡no puedo confiar en ti! ¡Eres un ser desobediente que se cree que el concepto _"libertad" _implica hacer lo que mejor te venga en gana! - escupió ácidamente - No quiero ni pensar... qué harás cuando yo no estoy mirando. Con quién te verás y para hacer qué.

Tempest alzó repentinamente la cabeza y observó, incrédula y con los ojos desencajados, cómo Lex le dirigía la mirada más despreciable que le hubiera visto nunca.

Como si fuera una criminal, como si fuera una cosa sucia, indigna de su atención, sus desvelos y su amor.

Él era el caballero de la brillante armadura y ella una sucia y asquerosa cucaracha a la que pisar.

Aquella mirada y los sentimientos que trajo consigo le decían a Tempest sólo una cosa: para aquel hombre, un agente de la ley, siempre estarían por delante su trabajo y su orgullo antes que ella.

Porque ella no era nadie.

Y porque él era LA LEY.

- ¡Dime! - pudo aún escucharle que seguía gritando - ¿Has estado por ahí divirtiéndote a mis espaldas? Oh, seguro que te debes de haber reído mucho cuando ignoraste el aviso que te di - escupió - ¿Cómo decís los de Waterfront? _"Que le jodan a la ley y a los maderos de mierda"_, ¿verdad? ¿Es éso lo que piensas, eh?, ¿que soy un policía paleto de provincias del que te puedas reír a tus anchas?

Dolor. Tempest sólo sentía dolor y más dolor y... una profunda rabia nacerle de la boca del estómago. Como si fuera a vomitar toda la bilis que se le estaba acumulando, lenta pero segura.

- ¡Vamos!, ¡puedo soportarlo! - volvió el otro a la carga - ¿Quién es él?

Y en aquel momento, el momento de su vida sin precedentes, Tempest la vagabunda, Tempest la miserable, Tempest la cucaracha de los suburbios alzó bruscamente la cabeza y le encaró con toda su rabia. Fuego eléctrico relampagueando en sus ojos.

Aquella noche hubo tormenta eléctrica con lluvias torrenciales y en Waterfront se les inundaron las chozas donde dormían los miserables, la escoria marginada de la sociedad.

Porque tal vez fuera cierto. Tal vez, efectivamente, la furia de una mujer de cabellos verdes tuviera poderes sobrenaturales con los que el agua se manifestase en toda su gloria terrenal.

Aquella noche los mendigos de la zona, todos apiñados contra la pared de piedra divisoria que rodeaba Waterfront, alzaron sus puños al cielo y maldijeron una vez más el nombre de la que fuera la Hija de la Tempestad.

* * *

_Ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás, ya no había más pensamientos que darle a la cuestión ni forma de evitar lo que tenía delante._

_ - Me he perdido. Este sitio me resulta familiar, pero no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

_Prisionera. Por voluntad propia._

_ - Éste lugar es muy extraño. ¿El mundo de los sueños has dicho que es?_

_Prisionera de su propia mente, prisionera de sueños que no le pertenecían._

_Estaba tratando de cubrirse con la ropa que había encontrado en aquella alucinación... si es que tenía algún sentido soñar que estás en bragas en mitad del sueño de otro y que corres presta a buscar ropa con la que tapar tu escuálido cuerpo._

_Y la sombra..._

_ - Se parece más a una pesadilla – le estaba diciendo el soñador, el durmiente, el motivo de su estancia allí - No me gusta nada, siento que no debería estar aquí._

_Se trataba de un altmer, ya en lo que sus estándares como elfo entenderían como la mediana edad. Muy nervioso, demasiado distraído para percatarse del apuro de la muchacha que había ido a parar en mitad de sus sueños en ropa interior._

_Y a ella la habían contratado para sacarle de allí._

_Al lado del elfo había también otra persona. Una figura humana, una sombra._

_Y ésa entidad parecía mucho más consciente de la presencia de la chica allí que el desorientado altmer._

_No tenía rostro, no parecía que estuviera allí con el propósito de hacerle daño a ella o al durmiente. Pero sus movimiento eran vigilantes, con toda su atención puesta en la joven imperial que en aquellos momentos se estaba abrochando el cinturón de la túnica blanca que había encontrado allí, en uno de los cajones de la representación que el durmiente tenía de su casa dentro de su subconsciente._

_La chica se movió por la habitación, la sombra avanzó con ella._

_Encontró una puerta de madera y llamó. Al no recibir respuesta del otro lado, volvió junto a Henantier, el durmiente._

_ - Debe de haber una salida por aquí cerca... creo – le dijo el elfo distraídamente - Exploraría éste lugar, pero me temo que no tengo el valor de hacerlo yo por mi cuenta._

_Ella suspiró. En ésta ocasión, le tocaba hacerlo sola._

_ - ¿Cómo he podido ser tan descuidado? -dijo el soñador nuevamente, con una leve frustración tiñendo los matices de su voz apagada - ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?_

_Buena pregunta. Si no lo sabía él, mal vamos._

_ - Ya sé, he perdido algo – repuso Henantier, repentinamente más despejado - Sí, éso es, he perdido muchas cosas en este extraño lugar. ¿Me podrías ayudar, por favor?_

_Para éso había ido allí, para éso había lidiado con sus confusas emociones, para éso había detenido su camino hasta Leyawiin en Bravil y para éso había escuchado a la argoniana Kud-Ei, amiga del durmiente. Para éso estaba allí._

_Para ayudar._

_Se volvió un momento hacia la puerta de madera y observó a la sombra a un lado de la misma, esperando._

_Insegura, avanzó hasta la puerta y, en el momento de abrirla, sintió las manos oscuras de la sombra posarse sobre sus hombros._

_Y así accedió a la Paciencia._

_Se encontró pisando un camino de piedra que atravesaba una nada insondable. Y había un estuche metálico aguardándola al inicio del trayecto._

_Al abrirlo, encontró en su interior un misterioso pergamino el cual, al desenrollarlo, sólo le mostró un montón de símbolos extraños que, más adelante, se enteraría de que conformaban parte de la escritura daédrica._

_Sintió la presencia de la sombra pegada a su espalda y notó, tensa, cómo se inclinaba sobre su hombro para observar de cerca el extraño pergamino._

_La joven no se giró, temerosa de encontrarse una calavera por rostro de aquella figura encapuchada, casi fantasmagórica en aquel mundo de los sueños, y dejó que examinara el pergamino a sus anchas hasta que volvió a erguirse._

_La sombra y ella avanzaron lentamente por el camino en mitad de la nada hasta que se toparon con una más que evidente trampa de flechas. Si pisabas la baldosa equivocada, la trampa se activaría. Y ella sabía, inconscientemente, que si moría allí, también lo haría en el mundo real._

_Sin embargo, la sombra espectral avanzó tranquilamente hacia la trampa y puso el pie en varias baldosas hasta llegar al otro lado sin que la trampa se activase. Se giró un momento hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos, esperando._

_La chica, que había memorizado el camino trazado por la sombra, avanzó sin miedo hasta que se encontró al otro lado de la trampa, sana y salva._

_Continuaron su camino._

_Y se encontraron con otra trampa igual, sólo que ésta era... bastante más extensa que la anterior._

_La sombra se posicionó delante de ella y, paso a paso, atravesaron las baldosas sin sufrir daño alguno. Aquello requería paciencia. Paciencia y mucha sangre fría._

_Siguieron atravesando aquella oscuridad asfixiante que parecía hacerse más patente a cada paso que daban hasta que, nuevamente, se toparon con el mismo sistema de trampa._

_Sólo que ésta vez era gigantesca._

_La joven tembló en cuanto vio atravesar a la sombra los obstáculos sin sufrir daño alguno, pero demasiado deprisa para memorizar el recorrido entero._

_El espectro negro se giró hacia ella desde el otro lado, esperando nuevamente._

_Y entonces, tragando saliva, la chica volvió a sacar el pergamino con serias dudas._

_Lo leyó y releyó varias veces hasta que, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta antes, encontró el camino entre las letras._

_Avanzó cuidadosamente hasta volver a posicionarse a la altura de su extraño acompañante y ambos avanzaron hasta el premio final._

_El elemento base. La Paciencia perdida._

_La esfera relampagueaba oscura sobre un pedestal de hierro, lo mismo que una Piedra Sigil del Oblivion._

_Y ella la tomó entre sus manos, disolviendo aquel camino en la oscuridad._

_Al volver al lado de Henantier, pronto se percató que tendría que atravesar cada puerta de aquel mundo para obtener todos los elementos ausentes: la Paciencia, la Percepción, el Coraje y la Determinación._

_Y la joven de verdes cabellos hubo de sumergirse en aguas iridiscentes, atravesar un abismo sin retorno en el cual sólo pudo servirse de la luz de una antorcha y... finalmente, verse frente a frente con dos auténticos y genuinos minotauros a los que derribar._

_Y la sombra la acompañó a lo largo de toda su empresa, no la abandonó ni bajo el agua ni en la oscuridad. Y fue ése espectro quien engulló a los minotauros en su negrura, dejándola a ella, a la pequeña muchacha asustada, ascender los escalones para alcanzar la última esfera de conocimiento por recolectar._

_Y juntos, como un solo ser, la niña y la sombra avanzaron hacia Henantier y le regresaron sus perdidos conocimientos._

_ - Soy un necio – dijo el altmer apesadumbrado, sus sentidos devueltos a su cauce natural – No me imaginaba que el amuleto pudiera ejercer tal poder sobre mí._

_El amuleto. La piedra causante de toda aquella aventura que colgaba en aquellos instantes del frágil cuello de la muchacha imperial._

_Y cuando el sabio admitió sus fallos, y los fallos dejaron de aprisionarle en su red de araña, el elfo y la humana salieron del mundo de los sueños para despertar y estrecharse la mano en la vida real._

_Mas no la sombra. La sombra permaneció quieta en silencio y no les acompañó._

* * *

La aventura acaecida en Bravil había sido agotadora.

Mentalmente agotadora.

No es que se quejase. Centrar sus energías en tareas diversas le había ayudado a no pensar más de la cuenta en su rotundo fracaso en la Ciudad Imperial.

Porque así lo percibía Tempest, como un fracaso rotundo.

Llegó a Leyawiin al mediodía con el transporte rápido y, tras comer en la primera tasca que le pilló más a mano, decidió que necesitaba relajarse un poco, desentumecerse... o entumecerse más de lo que ya estaba, era igual. El caso era no pensar.

Pensar la deprimía.

Así pues, encaminó sus pasos fuera de la ciudad, rumbo a la Posada de los Caballeros del Semental Blanco con la esperanza de encontrar a Mazoga allí.

No erró.

Abriendo la puerta pesadamente, se apoyó hecha puré en el canto un momento antes de acceder por completo al interior.

- Hola – saludó desganadamente en cuanto vio a Mazoga, ocupada en golpear al muñeco de entrenamiento en esgrima con los puños desnudos.

- Ey, canija – saludó la mujer orco dejando su mano a mano momentáneamente - ¿Qué rondas? - y, repentinamente, sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus prominentes colmillos inferiores hasta la encía - ¿Hay más curro?, ¿otra aventura de la quieras hablarme?

Tempest avanzó hacia la zona de estar, se dejó caer sobre su catre de espaldas y quedó tumbada boca arriba con las piernas colgando del borde.

- No, en realidad no – replicó la chica mirando el techo de madera de la posada con un halo de aburrimiento.

Mazoga, que ya se había dispuesto a seguir boxeando contra el maltratado maniquí, se giró hacia ella y le dio una mirada pensativa. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama donde se había dejado caer.

- A ti te pasa algo – sentenció plantándose frente a la joven con los brazos en jarras.

Tempest dejó de mirar al techo y fijó sus ojos en la robusta y musculosa figura de la orca.

- Sí, bueno... - murmuró – Lo que tenía que pasar, supongo.

- Sin rodeos, Nirn – bufó la guerrera – Sabes que no me gustan los misterios ni que la gente se vaya por las ramas.

Tempest suspiró, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el borde de la cama y miró a su amiga a los ojos.

- He roto con Lex – confesó apesadumbrada.

Mazoga se quedó un momento en silencio.

- ¿Tu novio madero? - preguntó.

- Ex-novio madero – aclaró la chica.

La mujer orco se rascó un momento la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el subnormal ése? - preguntó enfadada - ¿Quieres que le haga una visita y le parta la cara? Me la suda pasar un par de días en la Prisión Imperial.

Tempest negó agachando la cabeza.

- No hace falta. En realidad he sido yo la que le ha dejado – explicó.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Tempest se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Pues que aún le quiero – respondió con la voz pastosa.

- ¿Y por qué le has dejado? - inquirió la orca.

- Porque no hacía más que preguntarme a dónde iba, con quién y por qué – dijo la joven levantando la cabeza – Me decía que dejase de buscarme trabajos peligrosos, que estudiase si quería en la Universidad Arcana pero que las mujeres no tienen por qué andar metidas en cuevas ni ruinas Ayleid, que éso es para hombres.

Mazoga enseñó los dientes al oír aquello, si algo le reventaba eran los tipos machistas.

- Podía soportarlo – prosiguió Tempest – bastaba con no hacerle ni caso y calmarle... pero ya lo último ha sido un ataque de celos – se levantó un momento de la cama y se dirigió a la despensa para pillar algo de beber – Me dijo que si le estaba engañando, que vete tú a saber lo que haría yo por ahí cuando él no estaba mirando – sacó una botella de aguamiel y, tras descorcharla, le dio un trago largo – Así que me cabreé y le mandé al cuerno.

Sabía que aquello no era ni la mitad de lo que había ocurrido, que sólo era una versión adaptada de los hechos reales... pero no quería ni ver a Mazoga en prisión por agredir a un oficial ni quería volver a saber de Lex en una temporada.

Le había hecho mucho daño y no creía poder ser capaz de enfrentarse con él de nuevo. Había reunido el valor y la mala leche para romper con él tras todas las barbaridades que le había dicho, tras hacerla sentir como si fuera basura.

Ahora ya estaba hecho, no tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto. A lo hecho, pecho.

- Y has hecho bien, ¡por todos los diablos! - exclamó la orca yendo también hacia la despensa y sacando una cerveza – Valiente gilipollas, ¿y qué se supone que tienes que hacer para "ser una mujer"? ¿Estar todo el día metida en casita fregando y diciendo _"sí, bwana"_ a todo lo que él te diga?

- Bajo su punto de vista, sí.

- Pues ya te digo yo por dónde me paso su punto de vista – repuso la orca sentándose en una de las sillas y pegando un sonoro puñetazo a la mesa - ¡Al carajo con él!, tú lo que necesitas es desahogarte, ponerte hasta las cejas de cerveza nórdica e ir de fiesta. Ya verás como al día siguiente te levantarás con otro pensamiento... si es que puedes pensar luego, claro – añadió con una risita.

Tempest miró pensativamente su botellín de aguamiel.

- Había pensado en emborracharme... pero aquí, tú y yo solas.

- ¿Y qué gracia tiene beber las dos solas en un sitio tan alejado como éste? - dijo Mazoga enarcando la zona rugosa que eran sus cejas - ¿A qué día de la semana estamos? - preguntó de sopetón.

- A Fredas... creo.

- Fredas 4 de Helada, ¿no? - murmuró la orca para sí volviendo a enseñar los colmillos de manera un tanto exagerada, lo que venía a equivaler a una enorme sonrisa – Vente conmigo, que nos vamos a la taberna de "Las Cinco Garras" a ponernos bien ciegas mientras esperamos.

- ¿_"Esperamos"_? - inquirió la chica, curiosa - ¿Esperamos el qué?

La mujer orco rió.

- Ya lo sabrás – repuso misteriosamente con un jovial brillo bailándole en los ojos amarillos.

Tempest entonces accedió y la acompañó. No quería estar sola, porque se liaría a llorar como una loca y no tenía ganas. La decisión había sido suya, no podía ni debía quejarse.

Acorde a su palabra, Mazoga y ella, una vez entraron en Leyawiin, fueron directas a la taberna de la zona menos... elegante de la ciudad y pidieron a la dueña, una argoniana de mediana edad que pasaba por el nombre de Witseidutsei, una jarra de cerveza tras otra a lo largo de la tarde.

A la gracia del beber se sumaron, sorprendentemente, más mujeres. Y éso era precisamente lo extraño: aquella tarde en la posada sólo había mujeres bebiendo, hablando, echando pulsos o jugando a las cartas. Pero Tempest ni se enteró, ya que estaba bastante achispada y no paraba de reírse como una tonta con los chistes que Witseidutsei contaba mientras servía al resto de la clientela femenina.

Cuando empezó a caer la noche, Mazoga sacó a rastras a una muy borracha Tempest y se la llevó hasta los muros exteriores de la ciudad. A partir de ahí, comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó la joven imperial, ya más despejada por el fresco aire nocturno.

- A seguir la fiesta en otra parte – contestó la mujer orco sencillamente.

- ¿Y éso?

- La Guardia de Leyawiin nos cortaría el grifo – repuso Mazoga - Ten en cuenta que se supone que es una ciudad medianamente "civilizada", tienen una imagen que mantener.

- Aaah... de acuerdo – dijo la chica, alelada.

Siguieron caminando.

La orca condujo sus pasos dirección oeste hasta que llegaron a una zona en ruinas donde aún se alzaban viejos restos de muros Ayleid. Había tenido el acierto de comprar más suministros extra de alcohol y buscó un sitio en el que sentarse, aquel lugar estaba plagado de rocas y columnas rotas, así que no les supuso ningún problema hallarlo.

- Parece que hemos llegado las primeras – observó la orca mientras dejaba el cargamento de botellines en el suelo y miraba en derredor – Nos toca hacer la hoguera.

- ¿Qué hoguera? - Tempest no entendía ni torta de lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo flácida.

- Levántate y ayúdame a recoger leña – replicó Mazoga, ignorando el evidente estado de ebriedad de la chica – Hay que hacer una enorme hoguera allí mismo – y señaló un amplio claro de varios metros de radio a su derecha – Si se llega la primera, te toca buscar leña y encender el fuego – agarró de un hombro a su compañera y la puso en pie de un tirón – Venga, deja de hacer el vago y ayúdame.

La chica asintió estúpidamente y anduvieron un buen rato recolectando ramas del suelo y hojas con las que, finalmente, formaron una enorme pila en el centro del claro. Mazoga se las apañó para prenderla haciendo chispa con dos piedras.

- Con ésto debería bastar por ahora – dijo la guerrera orca limpiándose la frente del sudor y mirando detenidamente arder la leña.

- Sigo sin entender por qué hacemos todo ésto, Mazoga – comentó Tempest arrodillándose frente al fuego – Me habías hablado de una fiesta.

- ¡No seas impaciente! - le chistó la otra – Ahora viene lo bueno, tú sólo espera.

La joven suspiró y esperó obedientemente mientras su rostro se calentaba con el fuego y su cuerpo con el botellín de cerveza rubia que abrió y al que empezó a dar tragos de tanto en tanto para no pensar. Porque pensar más de la cuenta en aquellos instantes la deprimía.

Tras unos minutos, comenzaron a venir, primero unas pocas y de una en una, para ser cada vez más y más mujeres que se fueron sentando en torno a la hoguera mientras sacaban sus correspondientes reservas de alcohol y otras viandas apetecibles como racimos de uvas, pastelitos, fresas, guindas, frutos de enebro, panecillos dulces y otras delicias que Tempest miraba con los dientes largos.

Al cabo de un rato aquello ya parecía una suerte de congregación femenina donde todas permanecían en un inquieto silencio a la espera. Se habían concentrado algo más de treinta mujeres y Tempest distinguió entre ellas a la posadera Witseidutsei; a una viuda khajiita que pasaba por el nombre de Ahdarji; a la más joven de las tres hermanas khajiitas, Shomara, que regentaban la posada del mismo nombre; y, sorprendentemente, a la propia condesa Caro y su ayudante de cámara, la altmer Hlidara Mothril.

Al ver la cara que había puesto su amiga, Mazoga dejó escapar una risita entre dientes.

- ¿Qué te pensabas? - le susurró al oído – A la condesa, con todo lo estirada que es, le van éstas cosas de las reuniones clandestinas. Su marido es un buen tipo, pero tiene que ser un muermo estar con él casi las veinticuatro horas del día, por éso se busca cosas que hacer... y lugares a los que acudir.

- ¿Reunión clandestina? - balbuceó Tempest intentando despejarse – Pero... ¿es una fiesta reservada sólo a las mujeres?

- Más o menos – repuso Mazoga aún riendo – La primera parte es sólo de mujeres. Más tarde, para las que quieran quedarse, vienen los hombres.

Tempest enarcó una ceja y, para no darle vueltas demasiado ni a la situación en la que estaba ni cómo había llegado a ella, le dio otro trago largo a su cerveza y no añadió más.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando dejaron de llegar más mujeres, se les acercó la menuda figura de una bretona envuelta en un amplio mantón violeta que le cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y se plantó frente a la hoguera de pie mientras las miradas de todas las mujeres presentes se posaban en ella.

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio sepulcral ya que no se oían ni el viento soplar ni los cánticos de los grillos o las aves nocturnas gorjear.

La bretona del mantón violeta alzó los brazos y un súbito viento propició que sus vestidos ondearan como las alas de un ave gigantesca a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué me traéis? - preguntó con una voz clara y poderosa que provocó por un instante que los corazones de las presentes comenzaran a galopar a toda velocidad.

Las mujeres rieron entre sí, nerviosas.

- ¡Yo te traigo mi mejor vestido, para que la belleza esté en mí y no en mi atuendo! - exclamó una guarda roja de mediana edad poniéndose en pie mientras mostraba su ofrenda: un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul.

- Arrójalo al fuego pues, y comenzarás a amarte a ti misma – respondió la mujer del mantón violeta señalando la hoguera - ¡Hazlo!

Y la guarda roja, sin dudar, arrojó aquella fina prenda a las llamas.

- ¡Yo te traigo las cartas que le escribí a mi amor secreto y que nunca tuve el valor de entregarle! - gritó la joven Shomara alzando ante sus ojos un nada desdeñable fajo de sobres cerrados que tenía atados con una hermosa cinta de raso rojo.

- Arrójalas al fuego pues, y el valor para decirle a tu amor a la cara lo que sientes imbuirá tu espíritu – replicó la bretona - ¡Hazlo!

Y Shomara las arrojó con un súbito brillo en su mirada sesgada de khajiit.

- ¡Yo te traigo mis mejores flechas de pino hechas a mano, para que mi arco sea certero y mi pulso no tiemble ante las bestias! - clamó una bosmer con la cara pintada con una pintura de guerra negra que imitaba el zarpazo de un puma mientras sostenía su carcaj lleno.

- Arrójalas al fuego pues, y tu ojo será de águila a la par que tu pulso te obedecerá hasta en las situaciones más críticas – asintió la mujer bretona - ¡Hazlo!

Y la elfa del bosque, al igual que las otras, entregó su carcaj y sus flechas al abrazo de la fogata.

Tempest entonces se levantó, borracha como estaba, y alzó un botellín de cerveza sin abrir en frente del corro de mujeres.

- Pues yo te traigo cerveza – dijo con la voz pastosa - ¡Para que alimente la llama y a mí se me quiten las penas sin tener que recurrir a ella! - exclamó con pesar al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo una súbita fuerza le atravesaba el cuerpo de norte a sur.

La bretona, desde debajo de su mantón, sonrió. Y sus ojos azules se encontraron con la electricidad de los de Tempest en mitad de la oscuridad.

- Arrójala al fuego pues, y que tu dolor se desvanezca para dar la bienvenida a la fortaleza de tu espíritu – repuso la mujer, evidentemente una bruja, con un brillo extraño en los ojos - ¡Hazlo!

Entonces la chica miró un momento a la fogata, luego al botellín y, sin que sirviera de precedente, lo arrojó con furia al calor del fuego donde reventó e hizo que las llamas se avivaran un instante en que el resto de las mujeres se echaron para atrás de la impresión, temerosas de quemarse con aquella intensidad.

Entonces, al no presentarse ninguna ofrenda más, la bruja se marchó un instante para volver con un cesto desde cuyo interior se oían aleteos y cacareos. La mujer abrió el cesto y sacó por el pescuezo un gallo de peleas con los espolones bien afilados que trataba por todos los medios de zafarse del agarre al que la mano de la bretona le tenía sometido.

- Con sangre todos nacemos – comenzó la bruja y todas se pusieron inmediatamente en pie – Con sangre vivimos, por la sangre morimos y a través de la sangre formamos lazos de espíritu – recitó - ¡Por ello, con sangre entregaremos nuestros problemas, dolores y desatinos para que vuelvan de donde vinieron! - y, acto seguido, sacó un estilete de entre los pliegues de su mantón para, sin que el pulso le temblara, cortarle el pescuezo al ave y verter su sangre sobre el fuego y la piedra en frente suya mientras el animal seguía debatiéndose, aún decapitado.

Aquel terrible gesto, lejos de disgustar a nadie, fue como una señal que propició que todas las mujeres en aquel instante perdieran todo pudor y vergüenza y se liberaran.

Unas empezaron a chillar, otras a cantar y a bailar, otra se puso a dar vueltas mientras las faldas de su vestido ondeaban al viento y otra comenzó a desnudarse. Pese a estar al inicio de Helada, en la comarca de Leyawiin aún hacía una temperatura bastante agradable, incluso de noche.

Una de ellas, que había traído una flauta, comenzó a tocar una melodía sugerente mientras se contoneaba como si fuera una serpiente entretanto que otra se le unía al soniquete y al baile con un laúd.

Mazoga se quitó toda la armadura que llevaba encima, quedándose en ropa interior y mostrando su muy bien trabajado cuerpo al tiempo que descorchaba una cerveza y se refrescaba el gaznate como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tempest por su parte también quiso quitarse la ropa y, tras deshacerse de la túnica, el peto de cuero, las botas y los pantalones, se quedó en ropa interior con la camisola blanca de tirantes que le venía grande y que le daba el aspecto de llevar un camisón corto; y se puso a bailar al ritmo de la melodía deshaciéndose la trenza y dejando que su larga melena verde se agitara a cada movimiento. Alzó los brazos al cielo nocturno otoñal y se dejó llevar por lo que le pedía el cuerpo, riendo y dando vueltas alrededor de la hoguera, como un espíritu del bosque invocando a las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Pasada una media hora larga en que la gran mayoría de las mujeres se habían quedado en paños menores, si no desnudas, mientras seguían bailando y cantando y picoteando de las viandas que había traído cada una; empezaron a llegar hombres al círculo, que se fueron uniendo lentamente a la algarabía.

Algunas mujeres se fueron, otras se quedaron a bailar, charlar, comer y, para qué negarlo, meterse mano con los hombres.

Mazoga aquel día estaba de humor para llevar la juerga más lejos, así que se puso a tontear (a su brusca y ruda manera) con un nórdico de dos metros, barbudo y musculoso, que parecía embobado mientras sus ojos se perdían en las trabajadas curvas verdes de la orca.

Tempest por su parte estaba demasiado en su mundo para darse cuenta de los hombres que se le acercaban. Ella era feliz bailando frente a la hoguera dejando que sus cabellos ondearan con ella cual fuego fatuo en la oscuridad. No necesitaba nada, no necesitaba a nadie, sentía el corazón ligero y libre como un pájaro mientras sus blancos brazos se deslizaban con el viento, en el marco renegrido de la noche.

Tempest se había transformado en una ondina y no reparó en cómo, paulatinamente, los hombres que la miraban ensimismados fueron alejándose a toda prisa en cuanto otra presencia hizo acto de aparición desde las sombras y se quedó observando a la joven que danzaba al compás de las llamas fijamente.

Mazoga, que pese a los litros de alcohol que llevaba encima aún dominaba sus facultades, observó éste fenómeno alarmada y miró en dirección a su amiga, quien seguía ignorante de lo que acaecía a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que una figura de negro encapuchada la tenía en su punto de mira como el lobo que va a saltar de un momento a otro sobre el conejo.

Temiéndose inmediatamente cualquier tontería, Mazoga la Orca se vistió rápidamente sin quitar ojo de encima al hombre encapuchado, porque estaba segura de que era un hombre, y, una vez se hizo con su mandoble Dwemer, agarró a Tempest del brazo.

- Nos vamos – resopló llevándola al lugar en donde se había dejado la ropa tirada por el suelo – Vístete.

- Pero... ¿qué pasa...? - logró articular la chica, medio ida.

La mujer orco bufó y se dispuso a vestirla ella misma sin perder de vista al encapuchado, que siguió inmóvil desde su posición bajo un árbol, en las sombras, hasta que, en un momento en que la mujer apenas pestañeó, había desaparecido.

Cuando terminó, agarró de la mano a la imperial y, llevando el mandoble en la diestra como si de una espada corriente se tratara, salieron por patas.

Mazoga no se sintió tranquila en toda la hora que tardaron en llegar a la posada de los Caballeros del Semental Blanco y mantuvo el arma de frente por si alguien las seguía.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, la orca se aprestó a cerrar las ventanas, correr los estores y echar la llave de la puerta con doble vuelta.

Tempest a todo ésto la observaba entre adormilada e intrigada, sentada sobre su catre.

- ¿A qué venía éso...?

- No había buen rollo en la fiesta – dijo Mazoga – Se te estaban acercando demasiado los tíos y no me ha gustado. Así que por éso nos hemos ido.

Mentir era mucho mejor que decirle la verdad y lo que pensaba acerca del tiparraco de negro al que el resto de la gente de allí rehuía como a la peste.

- Oh, está bien... - respondió la chica sonriendo – Gracias, eres una buena amiga.

- Sí, vale – replicó la mujer-caballero ausentemente – Ahora creo que ya ha habido bastante fiesta por hoy y que es hora de dormir – sonrió levemente – Por la mañana toca resacón, ya me entiendes...

Pero no terminó la frase puesto que Tempest ya se había quedado dormida.

La mujer orco, negando con la cabeza, la descalzó, la metió bajo las mantas y se fue ella misma a tumbarse en su cama.

Pero aquella noche no pudo dormir, alerta como estaba y pendiente de que la puerta de la posada permaneciera debidamente cerrada.

A la mañana siguiente, al oír la voz de Tempest, se sintió aliviada cuando dijo aquello de:

- Oooh... Akatosh mío... qué dolor de cabeza...

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Vale, aquí venimos una vez más, superando el límite de los diez capítulos del fandom en español ^^ Y éste capítulo me ha costado Dios y ayuda terminarlo ya que la primera parte me ha resultado un rato tediosa de escribir._

_Bien, SeventhDevil, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco tu apoyo y tus "veeenga, termínalo ya" que me han llevado de la mano hasta completar el capitulillo en cuestión ^^ GRACIAS!_

_Y sí, para los curiosos, ya sabemos lo que le pasó a Nela. Es Waterfront, no os sorprendáis mucho, es la cuna de la miseria. Y los altmer yo creo que todos les hemos cogido un poquitín de manía por lo mal que se portan con todo el mundo en Skyrim jajajajaja_

_AmorfousThing: Muchas gracias! :D Espero que disfrutes leyendo y que no pierdas el interés conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Trato de escribirla bien porque, honestamente, las faltas de ortografía y la vaguedad verbal me rechinan mucho ^^_

_ifskiedthenrulz (he tenido que copipastear tu nombre): Te agradezco un montón tu apoyo y me honra mucho ser la primera a la que dejas un review en Fanfiction ^^ Te prometo que intentaré por todos los medios disponibles a mi alcance para que Tempest no pierda su gracia y os sigan gustando sus extrañas aventuras :) Gracias, de verdad._

_Bueno, gente, el capítulo 12 lo subiré en breve, que ya lo tengo escrito :D Con ésto cambio de categoría, como dije, y me meto en la "Rate M". Que los capítulos ya van a empezar a tomar un tinte más bruto. Irán poco a poco, pero seguros. Un beso!_


	12. Cap nº 12

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 12: _Pactando con el Diablo_.

* * *

Su mundo había cambiado. De éso no le cabía la menor duda.

Quería llorar y no lo hacía, quería protestar y quejarse de prácticamente lo primero que se le pusiera a tiro... pero se callaba, se callaba porque, extrañamente, había aprendido que, para atenuar un dolor interior, muchas veces es mejor no darle palabras a nuestros pensamientos. Era tiempo de actuar, de no darle vueltas a asuntos absurdos que ya no pueden arreglarse.

Su mente se hallaba escindida entre la llamada al deber y el firme propósito de afirmarse en su decisión. Porque las decisiones de uno marcan el compás con el que se dirige el concierto de nuestra vida, ¿verdad?

Había decidido actuar según lo que mejor le convenía en aquellos instantes. Y lo que más le convenía era ganar dinero. Lo antes posible.

Había vuelto a robar.

Total... ¿qué más daba...? Volvía a vivir bien, sus hazañas no iban corriendo de boca en boca y, lo más importante, lo hacía sola.

Era una etapa más, a fin de cuentas. Necesitaba un tiempo para sí misma, para recomponer el puzzle de su cabeza y que las ideas volvieran a fluir por sí solas, necesitaba reflexionar consigo misma sin perderse en ensoñaciones o en procrastinar, situación a la que últimamente su mente se estaba habituando a marchas forzadas.

Y debía ponerle remedio ya.

En la última semana había vuelto a hacer mucho oro, la cantidad suficiente para darle a Martin el equivalente a dos o tres semanas.

Pero ella quería más, quería más dinero, quería incontables monedas de oro deslizándose río abajo por entre sus dedos, llenando sus ojos eléctricos de brillo amarillento, dorado, tintineante.

Se había vuelto avariciosa.

Porque estaba harta de verse en aquella precaria situación en la que dependía de gremios, posadas, Órdenes y hermandades para mantenerse a flote. Estaba harta de ver desaparecer su dinero, fruto de sus esfuerzos, de la noche a la mañana sólo para pagar a un puñado de gente tan avariciosa como ella que cada vez pedían más oro a cambio de meterse en los condenados Portones al Oblivion. Cuando cerraban uno ya había noticias de otro nuevo abierto en la otra punta de la provincia. No cejaban en su empeño: estaban dispuestos a invadir Mundus y no pararían hasta conseguirlo.

Tempest estaba empezando a cansarse de aquella situación de absoluta incertidumbre: los agentes Cuchillas no progresaban en nada... si es que _realmente_ estaban investigando algo, porque la chica ya había empezado a tener sus dudas; los Portones se seguían abriendo sucesivamente sin que nada los detuviera, Martin seguía recluido como un fraile de clausura en el distante y eternamente nevado Templo del Soberano de las Nubes, los negocios locales generalmente iban de mal en peor, los periódicos cada vez eran más y más alarmistas en sus pronósticos... Akatosh bendito, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo a Cyrodiil, al Imperio... al propio Nirn?

La tierra parecía agitarse, los temporales eran cada vez más agresivos, los animales salvajes se mostraban elusivos, los domésticos perturbados... Tempest nunca había sido muy amiga de los pesimismos y los pronósticos negativos... pero aquello no tenía pinta de ir muy bien. Pero nada bien.

En realidad... bah, en fin... centrándose en sus recuperados altos ingresos, ya hacía un tiempo que había cambiado de doyen. Ahora era una mujer khajiita, S'krivva, y no el bonachón de Armand Christophe, quien pactaba los encargos especiales que ella debía de llevar a cabo.

La tipa en cuestión vivía en Bravil, y los trabajillos siempre se los encargaba en la infame posada de "El Pretendiente Solitario" (y no sería de extrañar que algún pretendiente se quedase a dos velas en aquel lugar ya que no era una zona pensada precisamente para gente... de bien). Y Tempest ya había realizado unos cuantos robos a gran escala y un encargo especial: robar el anillo de la condesa Alessia Caro de Leyawiin.

A ver, el asunto en un inicio había sido recuperar una supuesta "reliquia" con valor sentimental para una viuda khajiita que residía en Leyawiin: Ahdarji.

Su... "reliquia" había sido sustraída por un argoniano quien, para sorpresa de Tempest, era el mismo que compitió junto a ella y Methredhel en la prueba de acceso al Gremio de Ladrones. El tipo estaba en prisión por intentar sacar beneficio del anillo a expensas de la propia condesa (a la que, por cierto, pertenecía legítimamente el susodicho anillo), quien era abiertamente racista y despreciaba a los argonianos como la que más.

Tempest intercambió con Amusei, el argoniano ladrón, información por ganzúas para darle una oportunidad de salir de la cárcel y, preguntando a unos y a otros, se enteró de que la condesa sólo se quitaba el anillo para dormir y que, por fortuna, había un pasadizo que conducía directamente a los aposentos de la pareja noble.

Haciendo uso de su influencia sobre el conde como Caballero del Semental Blanco y pasando por despistada, se introdujo en el castillo para, además de ladronear algo de comida de las estupendas cocinas, buscar el dichoso pasadizo secreto.

Cuando lo encontró, tras atravesar un par de tramos a oscuras, la joven fue a dar, completamente escandalizada y aterrorizada, con una cámara subterránea que asemejaba a una sala de torturas a juzgar por el potro, los grilletes de la pared y la escalofriante mesa del largo de un hombre sobre la que había distribuidas diversas herramientas de tortura salpicadas de sangre que no parecía precisamente de hace mucho.

Tempest había ahogado un grito de horror tras notar las cuantiosas sillas con cojines que, seguramente, servirían de reposadero cuando los nobles y sus amigos anduvieran contemplando las atrocidades que se le realizaban a los desgraciados prisioneros que fueran a caer en sus garras.

Definitivamente, nunca volvería a ver al conde Caro con los mismos ojos. Acababa de perderle el respeto y la lealtad por completo.

Así pues, siendo de noche, se introdujo en el dormitorio de la pareja, les dio una mirada desdeñosa mientras roncaban sin síntomas de mala conciencia, y no sólo arrasó con el joyero de la condesa, sino con armarios, arcones, cajones y el escritorio de caoba que había justo en el centro de la misma habitación. Llevando la capa de Camaleón y siendo tan sigilosa como era, ni la notaron.

Salió algo más de mil septims en artículos varios de lujo más rica del castillo y con el alma encogida por el horrible secreto que había descubierto allí.

A la viuda khajiita le echó en cara el tema del anillo robado y la mujer, a cambio de su silencio, le pagó doscientos septims más de recompensa por sus servicios. El resto de las mercancías habían ido a parar en su mayoría a Ongar tras pactar precios con Luciana Galena, otra traficante de Bravil que pretendía comprarle los objetos robados a precios de risa.

Tras éste robo, S'krivva le dijo que se lo tomara con tranquilidad y que no tendría más encargos para ella hasta dentro de una o dos... o incluso tres semanas.

Por éso Tempest se había buscado más cosas que hacer. No quería pensar, pensar la deprimía.

Había estado viajando de ciudad en ciudad, buscando trabajo y metiéndose en alguna que otra casa para sacar algún margen de beneficio.

Así había llegado hasta Cheydinhal, donde se pasó a saludar a Deetsan y a ver cómo iba la sede desde el incidente con Falcar y el descubrimiento sin precedentes de Gemas del Alma Negras en sus aposentos, signo inequívoco de haber estado involucrado con la Nigromancia.

Todo, le había asegurado la argoniana Deetsan, ahora nombrada encargada de la sede de Cheydinhal, había sido comunicado debidamente al Archimago Hannibal Traven y ya estaban investigando un posible foco de practicantes de la magia negra ubicado en Cyrodiil.

Tempest había dejado sus cosas en la sede, ya que tenía intención de dormir allí, y preguntó tanto en el castillo del conde Indarys como en las posadas si había trabajo. Ante la respuesta negativa que le dieron en todas partes, la chica se había ido a sentar en un banco para comerse su almuerzo y planificarse la jornada del día siguiente.

Después se había metido en una tienda a comprar jabón cuando, al ir a pagar, una mujer dunmer la abordó preguntándole de dónde había sacado la daga élfica que llevaba al cinto junto a su katana Akaviri.

Así, Tempest se encontró hablando de Eidon con la elfa quien, casualmente, le conocía. Su nombre era Tivela Lythandas y decía ser la esposa del famoso pintor Rythe Lythandas.

Intercambiaron cuatro frases más sin importancia y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Tempest ya estaba en la casa de aquella mujer, sentada en una confortable silla de roble con cojines de lana suave, tomando té de Morrowind con pastas de mermeladas de frutas.

- Eidon... fue un auténtico apoyo cuando mi marido Rythe se hallaba prisionero de su obra – le explicó la mujer ansiosamente, sin venir a cuento – Me ayudó en las tareas cotidianas de la casa y pagó un par de veces los tributos mensuales que le debemos al conde Indarys – dicho aquello cruzó las manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo mientras contemplaba a la joven imperial frente sí devorar las pastas a carrillo lleno – Yo... tan sólo quería darle las gracias por todos sus desvelos... Incluso cuando logramos desentrañar el misterio del cuadro, se adentró en él sin dudarlo, salvando a mi marido de las garras de aquel mundo pincelado – la mujer alzó la vista y le dirigió una mirada fija a la joven Tempest, una mirada que la muchacha interpretó como algo más. Sus palabras no reflejaban ni la mitad de lo que el brillo de aquellos ojos color granate oscuro parecían contarle.

Tempest dejó inmediatamente de comer, muy a su pesar pues las pastas estaban realmente sabrosas, y decidió tantear el terreno antes de soltar la bomba. Con todo lo que había vivido en el último año, se había vuelto muy precavida.

- No tenía ni idea de que Eidon hubiera acometido tal empresa – dijo sencillamente, pues era cierto – Seguramente le debía de importar mucho si se portó así con usted. No era un hombre que se confiase al primero que pasase por su vida.

La dunmer se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre. Una vez notó la mirada de la chica frente a ella y el sabor metálico en su lengua, corrió a buscar un pañuelo con agua fría.

- Discúlpeme – se excusó apurada – Creo que el tener noticias suyas después de un año me ha afectado. No es nada.

Tempest escudriñó su rostro, tratando de leer en las emociones de aquella mujer.

- En realidad no sé por qué hago ésto ni por qué me altero – divagó la mujer, ausentemente – Soy tan estúpida...

Y ambas permanecieron un tenso minuto en el más absoluto silencio.

- ¿Sabe? - susurró la elfa con aire distraído – Eidon llegó a mi vida en una época en la que Rythe y yo... nos habíamos distanciado últimamente el uno del otro demasiado; casi no hablábamos entre nosotros, casi ni nos veíamos por el día y yo le dejaba la comida en su estudio para no distraerle de su trabajo... Me sentía tan sola...

Tras aquello, Tempest finalmente lo comprendió.

- Eidon y usted tenían una aventura – aquello no era ni una pregunta ni una acusación. Era un hecho.

Tivela Lythandas la observó terriblemente asustada, como si aquello la hubiera destrozado su tan cuidada máscara de fingida serenidad.

- Yo... - comenzó a decir hasta que las palabras se le trabaron en la boca y tardaron un rato en salir coherentes y fluidas – Nosotros... sí, así es – confesó finalmente, como liberada de un peso que hubiera estado llevando durante demasiado tiempo – Mi marido no lo sabe... tras el suceso del cuadro volvió cambiado, más alegre, más atento – recordó – Ahora pasa más tiempo conmigo, me trae flores de tanto en tanto, salimos a dar paseos como en nuestra época de novios... Yo, nosotros... esperamos un bebé – sonrió, radiante por primera vez desde que hablaran – Con todas sus implicaciones, Eidon trajo la luz a nuestras vidas. Trajo luz a MI vida, me liberó de las dudas que sentía, de la desazón que me producía el haberme casado tan joven... No creo que jamás pueda agradecerle lo suficiente lo que hizo por mí – concluyó – Sólo... quería hacérselo saber, ¿se lo dirás tú? - inquirió, tuteándola por vez primera.

Y Tempest en aquel momento sintió cómo una enorme bola de malestar se le formaba en la boca del estómago a toda velocidad.

Eidon. Pobre Eidon de su alma. Le conoció y le quiso la misma noche en que murió, muy injustamente y en mitad de un gran dolor. Tras aquel año creía haberlo superado con creces... pero está visto que la pérdida de un amigo no se supera así como así. No es que le doliera recordarlo, pero aún le quedaban lágrimas por él... lágrimas que no derramaría ahora, no en presencia de aquella mujer, que aún no sabía la noticia.

Tomó aire quedamente y, sintiéndose en el fondo portadora de malas nuevas, se decidió.

- Señora Lythandas... - comenzó firmemente, tratando de que la voz no le fallase – Le agradezco su tiempo por haberme permitido conocer una faceta más de Eidon, una faceta que admiro sin duda... pero me temo que he de darle muy malas noticias.

La elfa oscura se estremeció ligeramente, observando a la chica imperial frente a sí con una expresión, mezcla de expectación, mezcla de temor.

- Eidon... - continuó Tempest, luchando por que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca - … murió hace casi un año intentando llevar a su destino algo muy importante. Murió protegiéndome a mí de un asalto que ambos sufrimos a campo abierto de camino a Chorrol. Murió con honor, con el alma en paz.

Tivela Lythandas se llevó una mano a la boca y, temblando, observó consternada a Tempest mientras finas lágrimas iban cayendo en lenta procesión cuesta abajo por su hermoso rostro en absoluto silencio.

- Yo... - pudo articular tras un momento en que logró controlar la voz – Creía que habría vuelto a Morrowind... una vez me contó su deseo de volver a ver a su familia, a sus padres y hermanos... - sollozó con un hilo de voz – Me dijo que debía hacer algo antes de marcharse, algo importante... - cerró los ojos – Ruego a Azura por que su cometido se cumpliese y su alma esté descansando en paz.

- Cumplió con su misión – confirmó Tempest con gran intensidad – Éso se lo aseguro. De corazón.

La mujer dunmer asintió levemente y, tras un intervalo de tiempo en silencio, volvió a mirar a Tempest con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Te agradezco que me hayas contado todo ésto... - susurró – Sólo quería saber de él... una última vez... - se detuvo en mitad de su llanto y se levantó pesadamente de su silla, gesto que fue imitado por la joven imperial inmediatamente – Por favor... te ruego que me disculpes... necesito un tiempo para pensar... para rezar por él...

- Comprendo señora Lythandas, no se preocupe – asintió Tempest cortésmente al tiempo que se despedía de la afligida elfa y salía de la casa sin hacer ruido, conmovida.

Al pisar las aceras de la calle y notar el aire fresco de otoño azotarle el rostro, se sintió extraña, presa de una súbita melancolía que no supo identificar hasta más tarde, cuando se encontró bebiendo en la taberna de "Nuevas Tierras", un antro de mala muerte donde acudía lo peor de la ciudad regentado por una dunmer quien, si bien era una de las mujeres más guapas que Tempest había visto en su vida, tenía muy mal carácter y era muy permisiva sobre lo que se hacía y decía en su local. Tal vez para ganar mayor número de clientela.

La joven imperial se regó aquella noche bien de alcohol, no porque la cerveza de allí fuera una pasada ya que estaba asquerosa de narices, pero era barata y se podría permitir berrear como un marinero sin que nadie la censurase por ello.

En una de ésas, la puerta del local se abrió súbitamente y por ella entró una alta figura embozada en una brillante armadura de acero pulido.

Tempest se quedó mirando fijamente al recién llegado, alelada, y éste se plantó de un par de zancadas frente a la barra, sentándose en el taburete que había más próximo a la muchacha.

Se trataba de un dunmer, cómo no, pero éste era básicamente un chaval, un crío como la que estaba sentada a su lado. Tempest no le echó más arriba de los veintiún años... aunque, claro, con la longevidad de los elfos uno nunca sabe...

El joven plantó sus codos acorazados sobre la superficie de la barra y reposó la cabeza entre las manos, en un gesto por hacerse el interesante.

Sin embargo, la tabernera puso los brazos en jarras una vez se percató de la presencia del chico.

- No, Farwil, ésta noche no me la líes, por favor – le previno la mujer apuntándole significativamente con el dedo índice – Hoy tengo mucha gente y no me apetece que venga la Guardia del Conde, te saquen de aquí a rastras y a mí la clientela se me disperse. No queremos a la pasma aquí.

El muchacho se echó a reír y desplegó una cautivadora sonrisa llena de dientes blancos como perlas, una sonrisa de ésas que sólo tienen los chicos cuyos encantos atraen a las adolescentes incautas como moscas.

- Serena ésa hermosa cabeza tuya, Dervera – replicó el joven, Farwil, a la también joven tabernera – Ésta noche te garantizo mi completa abstención de más de una jarra de aguamiel, palabra de Caballero de la Espina – aseguró mientras realizaba un sobreactuado y dramático gesto con su mano derecha.

- Tú te emborrachas con media pinta de cerveza, Farwil – declaró la dunmer Dervera dando un golpe seco con la palma de la mano sobre el mostrador – Te serviré ésa jarra de aguamiel – concedió - Pero te lo advierto: ponte a montar bronca y te echo yo misma a patadas, ¿he sido lo suficientemente clara, caballerete?

- Cristalina, querida.

- Bien.

Al darse la vuelta para ir a por una jarra y servirle el licor al mancebo aquel, éste se giró en dirección a la ya achispada Tempest y la contempló de arriba abajo como si estuviera observando un enorme pastel de chocolate.

- Vaya, vaya – sonrió medio inclinándose contra la barra y dejando que su peinada melena azulina le cayera graciosamente por el rostro – No creo haberte visto nunca por éstos lares, muchacha, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad o sólo estás de paso?

Tempest, medio atontada como estaba, tardó un instante en percatarse que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

- Soy itinerante – respondió tras pensarse la palabra adecuada.

El joven sonrió de nuevo.

- Una aventurera, ¿eh? - asumió con simpatía - ¿Eres espadachina?, nunca había visto una elección de arma tan interesante como la tuya – opinó indicando con la cabeza la liviana katana Akaviri que pendía del cinto de la muchacha.

- Algo así – respondió la chica, tratando por todos los medios de despejarse para seguir el hilo de la conversación – Trabajo aquí y allá.

- ¿Sola? - inquirió el elfo inclinándose sobre ella más cerca de lo que observaban las normas de la buena educación.

Tempest se retiró discretamente hacia el lado contrario.

- Tengo una socia – repuso conteniendo un repentino ataque de hipo.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó el joven dunmer tamborileando con los dedos sobre la madera de la barra - ¿Y es como tú?

Tempest alzó las cejas.

- ¿Cómo que _"como tú"_? - inquirió, levemente ofendida pues pensaba que la estaba tomando el pelo - ¿Y cómo soy yo?

- Una criaturilla encantadora, si me permites la osadía – respondió Farwil resueltamente.

La chica le observó un momento, sorprendida y crítica a la vez. O sea... que por ahí iban los tiros... Aquel era un mozalbete de lo más cuco que había visto en semanas... en semanas desde que decidiera mandar al que ahora era su ex-novio a hacer puñetas.

Pero no tenía el ánimo para hacer el paripé con aquel chaval, aquella noche no.

- Oye, ¿estás tonteando conmigo o sólo me lo parece a mí? - le soltó de golpe, no queriendo extender aquello más de lo necesario.

El muchacho calló un momento, cazado con la guardia baja.

- Y si así fuera – aventuró valientemente, recuperando su momentáneamente perdida seguridad en sí mismo - ¿Qué me responderías?

Tempest suspiró.

- Te respondería que estoy muy baja de ánimos y que no tengo hoy cabeza para ésas cosas – murmuró cansadamente, bajando la vista.

- Oh, vamos – sonrió de nuevo el joven mientras le tomaba la barbilla a la muchacha con una mano y le alzaba suavemente el mentón - ¿Qué penas podrían atribular a una chica como tú?, ¿mmm?

- Cosas varias... - balbuceó ella sin hacer gesto de quitarle la mano de su barbilla – Movidas... ya me entiendes... Es personal.

- Bueno – respondió él amablemente – Tenemos toda la noche, ¿querrías contármelas si te pregunto?

- Bueno...

Y hablaron. Mucho tiempo y hasta muy tarde, regados con sendos vasos de vino, aguamiel y cerveza que les hicieron a ambos explayarse más de lo normal.

Muchísimo más de lo normal.

Él decía ser el hijo del conde Indarys, un hombre, según le describió muy tristemente mientras le daba tragos cada vez más largos a su vaso, que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y al que había descubierto varios líos de faldas antes y después de la muerte de su madre, la condesa Llathasa Indarys.

Tempest le escuchaba muy apenada y muy ebria, condoliéndose de sus problemas y asintiendo pensativa cuando él le contó que aún creía ver a su madre en sueños, rogándole que hablase con su padre, que descubriera cómo murió en realidad.

Tempest le hizo partícipe de sus cuitas personales y, a éso de las cuatro de la madrugada, acabaron los dos hipando, muy borrachos y llorando a moco tendido como los dos críos tontos que eran, llorando cada uno sus propias penas. El uno por sentirse un cero a la izquierda, por su difunta madre y por ser un incomprendido, la otra por sus males de amores varios y sus amigos perdidos.

Se quedaron los dos dormidos en una de las mesas que hacían esquina de aquel tugurio, pues se habían levantado de los taburetes de la barra en el proceso de irse a beber más tranquilamente y con más privacidad en cuanto habían empezado a soltarse de la lengua más de lo debido, los dos abrazados como hermanos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no hubiera problema en ponerse a roncar los dos juntos, ciegos de alcohol como estaban.

A la mañana siguiente, la tabernera Dervera Romalen les despertó con un grito de que ya le estaban pagando las consumiciones o se podían ir despidiendo de volver a entrar en su local.

Farwil lo pagó todo y Tempest se lo tuvo que llevar medio a rastras hasta el castillo, ambos con una resaca descomunal que les mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando la chica entregó al medio dormido dunmer a la Guardia del Conde, se fue derecha a una fuente para lavarse la cara con agua fría y despejarse un poco.

En Cheydinhal, definitivamente, no había curro. Ni en Chorrol, Skingrad o Bravil.

Y no quería irse hasta Leyawiin, no quería que Mazoga la viera en aquel estado tan lamentable porque, sin duda, la regañaría por lela.

Por no decir que S'krivva ya le había dejado muy claro que no se pasase hasta dentro de cierto tiempo.

Así que, como última opción, le quedaba Anvil.

Sin mucho que perder y silbando despreocupadamente, Tempest hizo el camino hasta la sede del Gremio de Magos, recogió su mochila y se fue derecha a los establos masticando una magdalena, lo único que tenía ganas de desayunar por el momento.

Una vez localizó el carro de transporte rápido, la chica se subió tranquilamente, le dio el dinero al conductor y esperó sentada las múltiples horas siguientes, a ratos leyendo, a ratos echando una cabezadita, hasta que la portuaria ciudad de Anvil se alzó ante sus cansados ojos.

* * *

Pese a ser una de las ciudades sureñas por excelencia de la provincia cyrodiílica, en Anvil hacía un frío que pelaba.

Dejó, como siempre, su petate de viaje en la sede de turno, se pasó a saludar a Cálamo-Diestro y a preguntarle, de paso, si sabía de algún trabajillo que pudiera desempeñar por allí.

- No sé si es verdad, pero he oído que una banda de mujeres ladronas está aprovechándose de los hombres casados de la ciudad – le comentó la argoniana mientras tomaban un café con leche y fruta escarchada en su casa – Parece ser que su _modus operandi_ es obligarles de algún modo a que se deshagan de su ropa y de sus armas y, tras robarles, les mandan en paños menores de vuelta – se rió – Me resulta curioso ya que, al parecer, nadie ha denunciado nada. Todo un argumento de novela con el que empezar a fantasear y a darle cuerpo, ¿no te parece?

- La verdad es que sí – convino la joven imperial tras sopesarlo un instante – Podría ponerme a investigarlo... a lo mejor hay recompensa y todo.

- Sin duda – asintió la argoniana – Si vas a hacerlo de verdad, te aconsejo que empieces por hablar con Gogan y Maelona. Según dicen Gogan está... íntimamente involucrado, no sé si me explico – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Tempest esbozó una sonrisa divertida y, una vez se marchó de la casa de la argoniana, siguió las indicaciones de ésta última y se fue derecha a llamar a la puerta del matrimonio afectado.

Le abrió la esposa, una joven guarda roja.

- Hola, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? - dijo la chica rápidamente antes de que la otra le cerrase con la puerta en las narices – Me han comentado que tiene un problema y me gustaría ayudarla.

La mujer la observó un momento, fijamente, hasta que se hizo a un lado y la permitió pasar.

- Muy bien – la encaró sin rodeos y de brazos cruzados - ¿Cómo piensas sacar de ésta a mi marido, Gogan?

- Dígame qué ha hecho y veré qué puedo hacer por él – repuso la chica.

La mujer entornó la vista.

- Créeme, necesitará toda la ayuda del mundo para salir de esta – dijo, evidentemente contrariada - Y pensar que cayó en la trampa de la banda... ¡agh! ¡Es que lo mataría! - sin embargo, al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía la pequeña chica frente a ella, se calmó un poco - Lo siento... estoy divagando y seguro que te estoy confundiendo, deja que me explique – se disculpó, ofreciendo asiento a Tempest con un gesto de la mano.

La chica accedió y se sentó junto a la alterada mujer.

- Cuénteme – pidió educadamente.

- Las mujeres de la banda atraen a los hombres con artimañas hasta un lugar alejado y allí les roban hasta la camisa. Lleva sucediendo algún tiempo – explicó la mujer, Maelona, pausadamente - La guardia de la ciudad no ha hecho casi nada al respecto porque, con sinceridad, los hombres a los que han robado están tan avergonzados que no quieren denunciar. Por ejemplo, ese inútil que tengo por marido, Gogan. Se fijaba más en sus encantos que en los míos – añadió con acritud.

Tempest trató de no juzgar a ninguna de las dos partes. Ésto era un trabajo más y punto.

- Dígame, ¿qué quiere que haga exactamente?

Maelona tomó un momento aire.

- Cuando Gogan estuvo, eh... con las mujeres, le sustrajeron algo muy valioso – explicó – Y no... no es lo que crees – añadió tras ver la expresión de la chica - Llevaba puesta una preciosa reliquia familiar cuando lo atrajeron hasta su guarida. Era un pequeño anillo que le regalaron el día de nuestra boda – expuso con tristeza - El anillo era de mi madre; ha pertenecido a la familia durante generaciones. Si hace falta, te daré todo el dinero que tengo para recuperarlo, cien monedas de oro. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

Y Tempest, sintiendo lástima por aquella pobre mujer, asintió. Total, era sólo una labor de investigación en la que, en todo caso, tendría que acabar robando a unas ladronas. No parecía un asunto muy peligroso.

La guarda roja le dio las gracias y la indicó que fuera a buscar al inútil de su marido para preguntarle.

- Probablemente lo encuentres en "El Cuenco a Rebosar", haraganeando como es su costumbre. Es una taberna que hay fuera de las murallas de la ciudad, en los muelles de pesca.

Tempest tomó nota mental y, ni corta ni perezosa, se dirigió hacia el susodicho local.

Allí, efectivamente, encontró al marido de Maelona, quien estaba bebiendo en soledad una jarra de cerveza negra mientras le contaba sus penas al tabernero, un bosmer cuyo rostro, en aquellos instantes, era la viva imagen del aburrimiento.

Cuando la chica interpeló al guarda rojo, éste hipó.

- Ya veo que mi mujer no puede tener la boca cerrada – dijo con el clásico tonillo desvaído de los borrachos - Sí, es cierto. Ésas sirenas me quitaron el anillo de familia. Me avergüenzo de todo aquello, la verdad – confesó con ebrio arrepentimiento – Estaba aquí, en la taberna, cuando la mujer nórdica más atractiva que puedas imaginar entró con una mujer imperial de igual belleza detrás de ella. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, las seguí hasta una granja. Ya dentro, me ordenaron que me quitara la ropa y me sacara todo lo que llevaba encima – explicó, hipando de nuevo - Bueno... lo hice... y, de repente, desenfundaron sus armas y me robaron. ¡Me mandaron de vuelta en cueros las muy rameras! - exclamó, repentinamente enfadado.

_Si no te hubiera dado por engañar a tu mujer, no te pasarían éstas cosas. No te está mal empleado, idiota_ – pensó Tempest, tentada de hacer rodar los ojos para mostrarle su mucha desaprobación en el asunto.

- Por favor, sólo quiero que me ayudes a recuperar ese anillo – rogó el hombre viendo la cara de póquer que presentaba la chica - Quiero conservar lo poco que me queda de mi matrimonio.

- Muy bien – asintió Tempest – Yo me quedaré aquí a esperar por ver si aparecen, y tú te vas a ir a casa con tu mujer y vas a dejar de beber, ¿estamos?

- Ah, vale, vale, como tú digas – asintió el hombre lerdamente mientras pagaba su cerveza – Tú sólo céntrate en traer ése anillo de vuelta, por favor.

Tempest torció el gesto y casi tuvo que sacarle ella misma de la taberna. Se sentó, esperó mientras pedía vino de Tamika y una tortilla con tiras de bacon tostado y, pasadas un par de horas, las mujeres aparecieron con todo su descaro, contoneándose en mitad del local, como si se estuvieran exhibiendo.

Las reconoció inmediatamente no sólo porque, efectivamente, eran una nórdica y una mujer imperial realmente bellas, si no por la actitud descocada y sus atavíos: maquilladas, con pendientes y alhajas, encorsetadas, con los generosos pechos subidos para que estuvieran bien a la vista por el muy abierto escote, los hombros desnudos, las uñas largas y pintadas... todo en ellas exudaba sensualidad por cada poro y Tempest casi se sintió hasta abrumada viendo a aquellas mujeres en medio de aquel antro donde todos los varones presentes las devoraban con la mirada.

Las observó discretamente, pendiente de los movimientos que hacían y quién sería su próxima víctima.

Sin embargo, para su mucha sorpresa, se percató de que la estaban observando a ella a su vez, intercambiando comentarios en voz baja acompañados de risitas.

Mosqueada, se giró completamente para encararlas en caso de que vinieran buscando bronca y, una vez se aproximaron a ella, la que habló fue la morena imperial, quien llevaba un precioso vestido de terciopelo rojo con adornos morados.

- Nunca te había visto antes por aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa felina - Da la impresión de que sabes manejarte en la lucha a juzgar por la espada que portas al cinto, y seguro que no te importaría ganar algo de dinero extra, ¿verdad?

Tempest enarcó las cejas.

- He formado una... bueno... una banda – prosiguió la hermosa imperial en un tono más bajo y confidencial mientras ella y su compañera se sentaban al lado de la joven - Sacamos dinero tendiendo trampas a idiotas en medio de la nada, arrebatándoles hasta la última moneda – rió.

La rubia nórdica a su lado, si bien sumamente atractiva, era alta y fuerte como una valquiria, rió también a su vez. Tenía una voz fuerte y sugestiva, hermosamente tentadora.

Tempest entonces, siguiendo una corazonada, sonrió a su vez como si aprobara aquella actitud de desdén hacia los hombres que ambas mujeres demostraban sin tapujo alguno.

- ¿Y vuestros objetivos son...? - inquirió, fingiendo malicia.

La imperial sonrió, complacida.

- ¿Nuestros objetivos? - repitió a su vez - Hombres de voluntad débil que se dejan engañar fácilmente creyendo que se podrán salir con la suya con nosotras – rió perversamente - Los hombres son tan ingenuos...

La nórdica asintió, corroborando con sus gestos las palabras de su líder.

- La decisión es tuya – expuso la cabecilla - Si deseas unirte a nosotras, ven a la granja de Gweden a éso de las once de la noche, trae que te lo indique en el mapa – demandó presurosa, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con su estilizada y fina mano.

Tempest le hizo entrega del mapa que le dieran tiempo atrás en el Gremio de Luchadores y observó a la mujer sacar un trozo de carbón vegetal de su bolsillo para trazar un aspa justo en el punto que quería indicar.

La mujer, que se presentó como Faustina Cartia y a su compañera nórdica como Signy, alias "Destruye-Hogares" (Tempest tuvo el buen criterio de no preguntar el origen de tan singular sobrenombre), le devolvió el mapa sin dejar de sonreír con sus labios perfectamente pintados de un carmín rojo como la sangre.

- Te veo a las once... espero – le dijo como despedida.

Tempest asintió.

- Estará bien tener otra linda cara en la banda – añadió la nórdica Signy con su sensual voz de bribona - Espero verte allí.

Y, una vez desaparecieron del local, Tempest respiró tranquila, pagó su comida y se puso a buscar la granja que le habían indicado. Con lo tarde que era, disponía de menos de tres horas para presentarse a la puerta y hablar con Cartia. No tenía intención de delatar su posición ni de unirse a ellas por muy divertida que sonara su propuesta. Sólo quería recuperar el anillo de Gogan y salir por patas.

Hablando las cosas no tenía por qué salir nadie mal parado.

Así pues, anduvo más o menos perdida por el sureste de Anvil hasta que, de pura coña, encontró la granja cuando ya era noche cerrada.

Llamó, la abrieron y entró para encontrarse sólo con Faustina Cartia esperándola en mitad de una elegante estancia ricamente adornada por sugestivos cuadros, una enorme cama doble con colcha de terciopelo rojo y muebles sobre los que había copas y vasos de plata que albergaban vino y racimos de uvas frescas. Todo ello sin duda orquestado para tentar a los idiotas que decidían seguirlas.

- Veo que has decidido considerar nuestra oferta – observó la mujer imperial, complacida en sumo grado – Bien, podríamos utilizar a otra muchacha en nuestra banda, y tu cara de niña buena nos puede resultar muy útil en materia de pervertidos y viejos verdes que les gusta andarse con chiquitas. De ésos nunca faltan – añadió con desdén.

Tempest se sintió súbitamente incómoda con aquella descripción. Como si fuera un vulgar pedazo de carne y la estuvieran examinando para determinar si era o no una buena mercancía.

- Esto funciona así: estamos reconociendo "El Cuenco a Rebosar" en busca de un sujeto adecuado – explicó con escalofriante naturalidad - Concretamente, buscamos a un tipo casado que beba mucho. Te enviaremos ahí dentro donde hechizarás al hombre y harás que salga a algún lugar donde lo asaltaremos. Cuando llegue, haremos que se quite toda la ropa, lo que por cierto es muy fácil – afirmó con una risita malintencionada - Cuando esté indefenso, será el momento de activar la trampa. Hasta ahora, no hemos tenido que derramar ni una gota de sangre. Lo mejor de todo es que los hombres están tan avergonzados que no se lo dicen a los guardias.

Tempest la observaba muda, incapaz de entender los motivos que habrían llevado a ésta mujer a odiar a los hombres de aquel modo. Su odio la había convertido en un ser extremadamente frío y calculador a juzgar por sus palabras.

- Así que lo básico es que enseñes un poco de piel... sólo para provocar – concluyó Cartia - Y nadie te toca. ¿Qué dices?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- No – dijo suavemente – Te agradezco la oferta pero creo que mejor no.

Cartia entonces la observó un momento, estupefacta, hasta que su sorpresa cambió a la contrariedad.

- Pero... ¿por qué decir _"no"_ cuando es mucho más fácil y lucrativo decir _"sí"_? - inquirió, extrañada - ¿O acaso estás aquí por algún otro motivo?

Tempest tomó aire.

- Mira, no te quiero delatar ni nada, sólo necesito el anillo que le robasteis a Gogan de vuelta. Su mujer está que echa humo. ¿Me lo podéis devolver, por favor? - pidió educadamente.

Sin embargo, su buena disposición y su deseo bienintencionado fueron malinterpretados por completo.

- ¡Maldición, lo sabía! - exclamó, súbitamente rabiosa - ¡Trabajas para la Guardia de la ciudad, ¿verdad?! No creía que fueran tan estúpidos como para mandar a alguien solo, pero parece ser que sí.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de la joven imperial.

- Eh, oye, no es lo que... - comenzó a decir hasta que Cartia la interrumpió bruscamente mientras desenvainaba su arma, un puñal que reflejaba brillos rojizos a causa del encantamiento que portaba.

- Debí habérmelo imaginado en cuanto descubrí que ese estúpido anillo era falso – escupió la mujer - ¡No valía nada! Supongo que formaba parte del plan de la Guardia.

Tempest la observó asustada, desenvainando a su vez su katana en caso de que decidiera atacarla.

- ¡Muy bien, chicas! - gritó Cartia - ¡Tenemos a alguien que rehúsa cooperar!

Cuando Tempest se giró hacia la puerta de lo que debía ser la planta sótano, vio a la nórdica Signy y a una estilizada khajiit de pelaje moreno y brillante de pie, cada una con una espada en la mano.

Cuando la chica quiso girar el picaporte de la entrada principal para salir corriendo de allí, se percató de que la líder imperial había cerrado la puerta con llave.

A una seña de Cartia, la nórdica y la khajiit cargaron rabiosas contra la joven quien, agachándose, logró esquivar a la imponente Signy y ponerle la zancadilla a la gata, la cual cayó de bruces contra el encerado de madera y a quien dispensó rápidamente un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de la katana en la base del cráneo, dejándola por consiguiente inconsciente.

Derribar a la valquiria no fue tan fácil. Tempest se tuvo que subir a los muebles, colgarse de la lámpara y tirarse encima de ella, cayendo sentada sobre sus hombros, dándole de puñetazos frenéticamente hasta que, ahogando a la nórdica con sus flacas piernas alrededor del cuello, consiguió que la giganta perdiera el equilibrio, cayera y se arreara un buen golpe en la frente contra el canto picudo de un mueble, dejándola inconsciente y sangrando.

La mujer imperial, viendo a sus compañeras neutralizadas, corrió presta a encerrarse en la planta sótano, echando doble vuelta al cerrojo. Y dejando la llave puesta.

Tempest, que decidió que de allí no se iba sin el anillo, falso o no, sacó su reserva de ganzúas, tiró la llave al otro lado de la puerta, trasteó un momento con el cerrojo y, finalmente, la abrió tras cinco intentos.

Con la katana aún desenvainada, la chica se aventuró en la oscuridad de la planta subterránea en guardia, con los cinco sentidos puestos a punto.

Al descender sigilosamente las escaleras se encontró un cuarto en el que había habilitadas varias camas y una puerta que, muy posiblemente, diera al almacén de los objetos robados.

Sin embargo, lo que la muchacha no sabía es que, en las sombras, aguardando su oportunidad, se escondía la vengativa mujer imperial con su cuchillo listo para apuñalar a aquella cría odiosa que había echado a perder su plan en unos pocos minutos. Su tan cuidadosamente trazado plan para ser rica y no tener que depender de nada ni de nadie nunca más.

La mujer levantó su arma en cuanto la tuvo a tiro.

Lo cierto es que no la vio venir.

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa y Tempest no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que hacía, sencillamente vio en un segundo a Faustina Cartia arremeter contra ella, daga en mano, con un grito salvaje que la hizo actuar por instinto, por puro reflejo, empuñando la espada contra ella.

Ni siquiera atacó, la katana de por medio y el impulso de la otra mujer lo hicieron todo: Tempest se agachó con miedo instintivo blandiendo el filo Akaviri de frente y Cartia se lanzó contra ella. Las dos mujeres cayeron al suelo. Tempest cayó de culo, haciéndose un daño considerable en la base de la columna.

Faustina Cartia cayó de boca sobre ella, su cuello atravesado por la hoja de la joven imperial.

Ningún sonido se escapó de su garganta cuando el filo se abrió paso a través de la espina dorsal y la mató en unos segundos.

Tempest se quedó durante un minuto entero en blanco, apenas sintiendo el dolor de la caída, oyendo los latidos de su propio corazón. Bajó la vista, se miró las manos un momento para desplazar la vista seguidamente desde la empuñadura hasta la base de la hoja, ahora cubierta de sangre. El cuello de la mujer aún permanecía ensartado en ella.

Tempest soltó inmediatamente aquella… cosa, espantada, y se puso en pie de un impulso para perder el equilibrio un segundo después y tropezarse contra la pared de piedra del sótano; se dio bien en la cabeza y, sin embargo, ni un solo sonido brotó de sus labios. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos azules parecían que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas de un momento a otro. Tiritaba.

Con una mano temblorosa barrió la pared, buscando algo, y se desplazó de lado hasta una cómoda de madera donde consiguió apoyarse a duras penas mientras no quitaba la vista de encima del cadáver.

De hecho le era imposible dejar de mirarla… de _mirarlo_, totalmente inmóvil, deshumanizado, vertiendo sangre que no parecía acabarse nunca por el suelo, con aquella expresión de sorpresa grabada para la eternidad en su cara.

¡Aquella expresión…!

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

_Oh, por Akatosh; oh, por Akatosh; ¡oh, por Akatosh!_ – le vino a la mente, frenético, éste único pensamiento - _¡Ha sido sin querer!, ¡no lo he hecho adrede, de verdad! Yo no quería…_

Pero ésa no era la cuestión, no, ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

Acababa de asesinar a una persona.

¡Mierda!, tal vez no fuera inocente, tal vez hasta puede que se lo mereciera por intentar apuñalarla a traición, pero… ¡era una persona!, ¡oh, maldita sea, era una persona y ella le había quitado la vida así sin más!

_¡No!_ – gritó en su mente – _Esto que está pasando ahora es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla y dentro de nada me despertaré sudando como una loca… Me despertaré sudando a mares y luego me reiré de las cosas tan macabras que sueño… Oooh, por favor, por favor, despierta, ¡despierta!_

Sin embargo ahí seguía, en pie a duras penas, temblando como una hoja y muerta de miedo.

_Asesina._

La palabra hizo que le ardieran las sienes. Asesina. Eso era ella, una asesina.

Incidental, sí, tal vez… pero eso no lavaría la sangre de sus manos. Nunca. Aquella mujer no volvería a respirar aunque Tempest retirase la espada de su cuello.

Y la sangre seguía discurriendo, agrandando el charco en torno al cuerpo, tiñendo de carmesí aquel pequeño rincón del mundo, desprendiendo aquel hedor a…

_A óxido._

Por un instante, Tempest creyó ver a una niña khajiit tumbada de espaldas y cubierta de sangre y lágrimas.

La joven entonces se pegó aún más contra la pared y dejó que la humedad se apoderara de sus ojos, cayendo en lenta cascada por su cuello y mejillas.

Y sólo en aquellos momentos aquel ardor salado formando caminos cuesta abajo por su rostro pudo darle, en cierta medida, consuelo.

* * *

"_Al final de nada sirven las telas suntuosas, el lujo, el oro, el poder… si no tienes quien te sonría por las mañanas, quien te haga reír y recuerde contigo los buenos momentos, quien te regañe con cariño y te dé en todo momento su hombro para llorar y su mano para levantarte. Tú, que aún eres muy joven, todavía estás a tiempo de no seguir el mismo camino del desastre que yo recorrí"_

_ - Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, Eidon. No sabes lo que es sentirse como un grano de arena en mitad de la playa y que a nadie parezca importarle el hecho de que me esté dejando la piel para una causa mayor en la que, por lo que se ve, yo no cuento para nada._

_Pero el dunmer frente a ella seguía sonriendo con ése gesto, a la vez que pícaro, casi triste. Pero triste por ella, por su situación._

"_Yo también me sentí miserable en algunos momentos de mi vida, amiguita mía" - le explicaba pacientemente, como un padre que enseña a su hija las lecciones vitales por las que ha debido de atravesar para llegar a ser el hombre que es - "Y fueron ésos momentos de debilidad los que me llevaron a trascender mi propia naturaleza para satisfacer mis deseos más primarios, fruto del vacío espiritual que padecía en aquellos instantes"_

_ - ¿Éso fue lo que te pasó con la mujer de Rythe Lythandas, el pintor?_

"_Ah, sí. Tivela... pobre paloma mía" – decía el que fuera su amigo con el rostro pensativo y teñido de una emoción semejante al arrepentimiento - "Nunca quise hacerle daño. Yo... la amaba, ¿sabes?, la amaba a mi pobre y egoísta manera, pero la amaba. Lo mío con ella fue, si breve, terriblemente intenso. Y, aún muerto, creo que jamás se borrará de mi memoria, aunque tenga otras vidas, el dulce recuerdo que guardo de ella"_

_ - ¿Por qué, si la amabas, no permaneciste con ella? Su marido ya no estaba... te hubiera bastado con quemar el cuadro y consolarla._

_Y Eidon le daba ésa mirada... ésa clase de mirada enigmática que lo dice todo y nada._

"_Me sorprende que seas tú precisamente, querida amiguita, quien me pregunte éso" - le respondía, asombrado - "Sencillamente porque mi conciencia no lo hubiese resistido. Puede que ella y yo hubiéramos estado felizmente juntos unos meses... tal vez unos años... pero todo habría acabado tarde o temprano en tragedia. No es de bien nacidos asesinar a un hombre a sangre fría para robarle la esposa y encontrar solaz entre sus brazos. Yo amaba a Tivela, por éso mismo la dejé ir. Su felicidad estaba junto a Rythe, no junto a mí"_

_ - Pues ella te recordaba, ¿sabes? Lloró cuando le dije que habías muerto._

"_Y espero que algún día pueda llegar a perdonarme por lo que le hice, como espero que algún día tú me perdones por la carga que deposité sobre tus hombros, Tempest"_

_ - Eidon, jamás te he culpado de ésto. Y si alguna vez lo hice, ya has sido perdonado._

_El elfo oscuro la miraba con aquellos ojos suyos carmesí, llenos de vida, llenos congoja._

"_Tal vez tú me hayas perdonado" - susurraba - "Pero, ¿te has perdonado a ti misma? ¿Podrás perdonarte alguna vez los errores que has cometido y los que cometas de ahora en adelante? ¿Podrás lidiar con lo que está por venir...?"_

_ - ¿Y qué es lo que está por venir, Eidon?, ¿de qué intentas avisarme?_

_El hombre se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco ante sus ojos como el recuerdo que era, como la sombra que se filtraba en sus sueños en su última muestra de afecto por ella._

"_Debo marchar ahora" - le dijo como últimas palabras de despedida - "Me llaman..."_

_Eidon... Eidon... Eidon... Eidon..._

* * *

Hubo algo en un momento dado que le devolvió la consciencia bruscamente, trayéndola consigo de nuevo al mundo real.

Hacía frío.

Y había silencio, mucho silencio.

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron inmediatamente alerta. El tacto sintió la aspereza de la almohada y las mantas que la envolvían, el gusto apreció la sequedad de la boca falta de saliva, el olfato le informó del olor rancio que prevalecía por toda la posada en la que se había alojado tras salir corriendo de Anvil con la recompensa que le dieron y con el alma intranquila, mezclado con el de su propio sudor gélido, y el oído le transmitió aquel silencio que le ponía los pelos de punta. Los ojos sólo le reportaron oscuridad.

Por ello mismo los abrió despacio, con miedo, con el corazón martilleándole a toda velocidad dentro del pecho. Encuadró la imagen de la pared a su izquierda, ya que estaba durmiendo de lado, luego del suelo de madera en penumbra. Y nada vio.

Se incorporó a medias de la cama y, antes de que pudiera girarse, una voz penetrante a sus espaldas hizo que se le helara la sangre.

- Tienes el sueño muy profundo… para ser una asesina.

Tempest se quedó paralizada en el sitio, se giró despacio en la dirección de procedencia de aquellas palabras e, imprevisiblemente, pegó un brinco desde la cama hasta la silla donde había dejado sus cosas para sacar el puñal élfico de Eidon, pegarse a una esquina de la habitación y blandir la hoja de frente con la mano temblorosa.

Ante sus ojos se alzaba una figura encapuchada, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza que había observado todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica tranquilamente, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Por la voz había deducido que se trataba de un hombre, ni muy mayor ni muy joven; y la pronunciación sumada a la estatura lo situaban dentro de los estándares como un varón imperial o dunmer, una de dos.

Tempest tragó saliva, el desconocido portaba una espada al cinto de su túnica y le era imposible distinguirle el rostro bajo la capucha dentro de aquel cuarto a oscuras. La imagen, desde luego, no era tranquilizadora en absoluto.

Si se le ocurría… intentar siquiera tocarla, le castraba vivo. Y se lo hizo saber sin palabras en el mismo momento en que hizo contacto visual con los ojos del otro.

El hombre avanzó tranquilamente unos pasos y se quedó a una distancia cómoda cara a cara con la tensa muchacha, que ahora sí pudo distinguir sus rasgos con mayor nitidez.

Se trataba de un humano, un hombre imperial de mediana edad, como había supuesto antes, que poseía la mirada más afilada que había podido contemplar jamás en una persona.

Sus facciones eran un tanto severas, la mandíbula cuadrada, la frente, apenas visible, era amplia y con surcos de expresión. Unas cejas gruesas, oscuras y coléricas enmarcaban los ojos marrón oscuro con aquella mirada de halcón que parecía estudiar a la extraña criatura de cabellos verdes frente a sí al detalle.

La nariz era prominente, puntiaguda, con carácter, de fosas nasales amplias. La boca, torcida en una media sonrisa cruel y extrañamente sensual, volvió a hablarle.

- Bien, eso es bueno – asintió mientras ampliaba aún más aquella sonrisa perturbadora – Necesitarás una conciencia tranquila para lo que ahora voy a proponerte.

Tempest entornó los ojos tratando de parecer lo más amenazante posible, el puñal prevaleció levantado a la altura de sus ojos y apuntando hacia aquel desconocido con un lenguaje corporal que lo decía todo: un paso más y lo trinchaba como a un pavo.

Así pues, continuó sosteniéndole la mirada y nada dijo.

- ¿Prefieres el silencio entonces? Al igual que yo, mi querida niña. Al igual que yo. – prosiguió el encapuchado - ¿O no es acaso el silencio una sinfonía de muerte, la orquestación de Sithis en sí mismo? – el hombre parecía seducido por sus propias palabras y dejó caer muy suavemente el ritmo de sus cadencias para obtener el efecto deseado en su joven interlocutora, que le miró esta vez con asombro.

Con un asombro que distaba mucho de ser realmente serio, la verdad.

_Qué tío más raro. Me pregunto el qué se habrá fumado o cuánto skooma llevará ya encima porque, desde luego, esto no es nada normal, nop._

Muy ella. Muy Tempest.

- Irónico es sin duda que acuda a ti ahora como Portavoz de la Hermandad Oscura. – continuó aquel hombre – Mi nombre es Lucien Lachance y mi voz representa la voluntad de la Madre Noche.

Y fueron éstas palabras las que borraron toda chanza de su mente y llenaron a Tempest de pavor.

La Hermandad Oscura. La Madre Noche.

_¡Ay mi madre!_ – pensó aterrorizada - _¡La Hermandad Oscura!, ¡estoy hablando con un psicópata del Gremio de Asesinos! Oh, por favor, ayuda, ayuda…_

Y ésta vez sí que comenzó a sudar a caldo, si aquel tío se cabreaba la podría destripar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin despeinarse, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía y le decía. Nunca juegues con un sicario profesional.

Ya había oído hablar de ellos, pero casi eran más una especie de leyenda negra urbana que otra cosa; nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que todo aquello pudiera ser… verdad.

"_Dicen que si matas a alguien, la Hermandad Oscura te hace una visita cuando estás durmiendo"_

Matar a alguien… Cartia, había matado a Faustina Cartia.

¡Joder!, ¡que había sido ayer!, no había pasado ni un día y ya…

Oooh… mierda… ¿por qué?, ¡ya le pesaba bastante, aún a pesar de que había sido un accidente, el haberlo hecho y, encima, ya tenía a la Hermandad Oscura detrás de ella!

¿Vendría aquel hombre a cargársela?

La conciencia tranquila… probablemente a aquel tipo ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza que había tenido que dispensarse un _maldito_ somnífero diluido en un vaso de leche para poder conciliar el sueño de forma medianamente normal.

Ahora, si salía viva de ésta, dormiría como el culo durante un mes. Fijo.

Pero el hombre… ¿Lachance había dicho que se llamaba…?, seguía hablando, retorciendo las palabras.

- Ella te ha estado vigilando muy de cerca – decía – Observándote, admirando cómo arrebatabas la vida ajena. Y está más que complacida – y aquella torva sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios – He aquí el motivo por el cual me hallo ahora ante ti. Para hacerte un ofrecimiento. Una oportunidad para unirte a nuestra única y… exclusiva familia.

_¡¿Perdón?!_

Tempest estaba alucinada. ¿Ella?, ¿unirse a la Hermandad Oscura? Espera, espera, esto tenía que tener truco… no… no podía ser…

Observó con los ojos desorbitados a su oscuro interlocutor y la respiración comenzó a venirle por ráfagas. Apretó inconscientemente el mango del puñal hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. La cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle de veras.

Y supo en ése momento el motivo de su repentino malestar. La culpa.

Miedo, rabia e impotencia se mezclaban en aquellos instantes sobre el ánimo de la joven. Aquel hombre no se daba cuenta… no podía hacerse una idea del dolor que su oferta traía consigo, de la realidad tan odiosa que sus palabras portaban y que ella había tratado por todos los medios de ignorar: sus manos, se las lavara una y mil veces, estaban manchadas de sangre.

Se sintió asqueada de sí misma, ¿qué diría Martin si lo supiera? Había estado barajando la posibilidad de contárselo, de que alguien supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando… de que alguien la perdonara.

Y ahora esto: un homicida estaba tratando de reclutarla para la Hermandad Oscura.

Perfecto. Sí. No podría ser peor.

Seguía sosteniéndole la mirada al tipo, relámpagos surcando sus ojos azules, deseando morir para el mundo en ése instante.

- Veo que me escuchas absorta. – habló una vez más la voz de aquel hombre, ensordeciéndole los pensamientos y llenándola de una sensación extraña – Espléndido. Ahora escucha atentamente: en el Camino Verde, al norte de Bravil, se halla emplazada la Posada del Mal Agüero. Allí encontrarás a un hombre llamado Rufio. – hizo una breve pausa para observar el efecto que producían éstas palabras en la chica, que tenía la mirada fija puesta en él y daba la impresión de hallarse tremendamente concentrada – Mátale y tu proceso de iniciación en la Hermandad Oscura se dará por completado. – un leve sobresalto cruzó el cuerpo de aquella chiquilla asustadiza y él obviamente decidió adoptar un tono más… persuasivo – Hazlo y la próxima vez que duermas en un lugar que considere seguro, apareceré de nuevo y te traeré el amor de tu… nueva familia.

Tempest bajó la cabeza y dejó que el brazo que sujetaba el puñal élfico cayera lentamente hacia un lado. El sudor, frío como el hielo, le bajaba lentamente por el cuello y las sienes.

Una gota de ése mismo sudor llegó a término hasta la punta de la barbilla y cayó al suelo en silencio como lo hubiera hecho una lágrima.

Tomó aire.

Entonces alzó la vista nuevamente hacia él, le miró con rabia, con desesperación, deseando gritarle… gritarle y decirle que la estaba jodiendo viva, que ella no… que ella no era…

- Pero yo… - logró articular en mitad de su agitación con la voz áspera y apenas audible – Yo no soy… ninguna asesina…

Sin embargo, la sonrisa permanecía inamovible en el rostro del hombre imperial.

- ¿De veras? – dijo – Parece ser que la Madre Noche no es de la misma opinión. De cualquier modo, permíteme concederte un regalo por si quisieras… volver a considerarlo.

Tempest le miró un instante desconcertada hasta que vio la mano enguantada del hombre tenderle algo que asemejaba a una oscura daga ceremonial cuya empuñadura se hallaba rematada por picos que le otorgaban el siniestro efecto como de dientes o colmillos dispuestos a hincarse en la carne.

Y no supo el por qué lo hizo, qué extraño impulso le movió la mano temblorosa para tomar aquel arma que le ofrecía aquel hombre oscuro de oscuras intenciones.

Alzó un momento ante sus ojos la hoja sombría, que reflejaba a intervalos haces de luz dorada según el ángulo desde el que se la mirase, y luego volvió a mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos, directa a las pupilas. Y quedó como hipnotizada.

Supo inmediatamente lo peligroso que era ése hombre, la personalidad tan magnética que poseía, capaz de convencer al más sereno de arrojarse por la ventana, la nota compeledora escondida entre los matices de su voz…

Aquel hombre era un depredador nato.

- Tiene por nombre _"Hoja de la Aflicción"_ – le dijo él señalando el arma con la cabeza – Es una hoja virgen, sedienta de sangre. Te será tremendamente útil y fácil de manejar y esconder, sea cual sea el uso que decidas darle – y dio un paso adelante, repentinamente, acortando significativamente la distancia entre ellos. Tempest entonces le miró con los ojos desencajados, acobardada – Ahora me despido de ti – habló él de nuevo, ésta vez en un tono más grave, extrañamente cercano – No volveremos a hablar hasta que Rufio esté muerto me temo. Medita cuidadosamente todo cuanto te he dicho y escoge el camino que prefieras, así como el método que decidas emplear para acabar con la vida de Rufio. En la Hermandad Oscura no hacemos ascos a las… muertes misericordiosas, si así lo prefieren nuestros hermanos; el oro con el que se pagan ésas muertes es el mismo, y puedo asegurarte – aquí hubo un ligero énfasis durante el cual a Tempest le recorrió un hormigueo desagradable por la espalda – que es cuantioso en sumo grado.

Tempest apretó los dientes y suplicó mentalmente despertar de aquella pesadilla.

- Espero de veras que nos volvamos a ver pronto. – captaron sus oídos antes de contemplar, atónita, cómo el encapuchado frente a sí se desvanecía de un segundo para otro de su vista, dejándola sola y en el silencio que venía implorando desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Los minutos transcurrieron. Uno, dos, tres…

Nada. Todo a su alrededor falto de sonidos. La voz de aquel hombre se había diluido en el aire junto con su presencia.

Sintió como si su corazón volviera a bombear la sangre a través de todo su cuerpo. El color le regresó a las mejillas y el sudor se le calentó y se hizo pegajoso contra su piel.

Se humedeció los labios distraídamente y no reparó en el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba de entre los dedos a causa de haber apretado tan fuerte la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ con su mano que se le habían clavado los "dientes" de la empuñadura en la palma.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Hale, tras repasar un par de cosillas que no me convencían y hacer algunos ajustes aquí y allá, ya tenemos el capítulo 12! ^^_

_Para la gente que ya estaría pensando si, efectivamente, el infame Lucien Lachance iba a aparecer o no en la historia, pues ya tenemos ante nosotros al hombre y a sus cruentos encargos jajajaja Ahora el que me queda por sacar a escena y que, obviamente, tardará también lo suyo, es... ¡Sheogorath! También aparecerá, y no será la suya precisamente una aparición breve y en vano ya que juega un importante papel en ésta historia._

_AmorfousThing: ayyyy! ^^ No sabes la ilusión que me hace que haya logrado sorprenderte y que pienses de veras que hasta una persona ajena al universo de los Elder Scolls se entretendría también con mi historia. Es el cumplido por excelencia ^^_

_He estado observando que el fandom español de los Elder Scrolls va creciendo poco a poco. Se van desatando ideas, unas más graciosas que otras, y se nota la iniciativa ^^ Animo a los que les guste ésto a escribir, que es la mar de entretenido y te hace pensar mucho. Yo tengo la suerte de tener una buena betatester que, además, también escribe muy bien ^^_

_Saludetes y ya empezaré a escribir el 13, número supersticioso, donde Tempest seguirá recorriendo su camino a trancas y barrancas xD_


	13. Cap nº 13

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 13: _El hombre que vino de las tinieblas._

* * *

La pequeña figura de la joven Tempest atravesaba a paso vacilante el silencio de la avenida principal que recorría la ciudad de Leyawiin en plena noche. Noche cerrada.

No había estrellas que iluminasen a la de los cabellos verdes y Masser y Secunda no eran suficientes para el denso manto de nubes que cuajaban el cielo nocturno con ánimo, si bien no tormentoso, ciertamente se le adivinaban ganas de niebla.

Los pulmones de la chica inhalaron una profunda bocanada de aire para, tras unos segundos de contención, expulsarlo de una sola vez en lenta parsimonia mientras sus ojos contemplaban la consabida formación de vaho opaco que se alzó unos segundos en la atmósfera fría para deshacerse inexorablemente y perderse en el tiempo.

Observando el despliegue lunar, visible a intervalos cortos e irregulares, Tempest dedujo que la llamada Luz de Revenant desplegaría su oscuro encanto a no mucho tardar. Tal vez mañana o pasado.

Según le había dicho Martin ésa vez, aquel era el fenómeno astrológico predilecto del Príncipe Daédrico de la Caza y Padre de los Hombres-Bestia: Hircine.

Y a Tempest no le convenía pero nada de nada que al día siguiente la luna negra se le presentase en los caminos de noche ya que, muy posiblemente, en la zona adonde quería ir hubiera, si no licántropos, al menos sí fieras salvajes embravecidas por la posición de los astros.

Ella siempre que viajaba en carro procuraba hacerlo cuando la _Sombra del Espectro_ no coronase el cielo.

Porque no, porque ni le gustaban las fieras, ni los maníacos ni, por supuesto, el propio Hircine. Akatosh la librara de que su maligna influencia le alcanzara algún día.

Las gentes contaban relatos verdaderamente escalofriantes acerca de la naturaleza de los seguidores de éste Daedra en particular y solían coincidir en la paulatina sed de sangre que éstos iban desarrollando conforme el tiempo pasaba y la asociación con su Señor se fortalecía. Los cazadores más salvajes y los montaraces más fieros solían ser, uno de cada diez, seguidores de Hircine. Es que era matemático.

Y tenía que ser mañana, dado que hoy ya era muy tarde, cuando hubiera de realizar ése viaje.

Porque, como lo demorase un día más, se arrepentiría instantáneamente y ya no lo haría.

Su misión, su encargo. Porque Tempest tenía un encargo, ciertamente.

Un encargo que ya iba con bastante retraso y al que, por mucho que lo había intentado, no había podido sustraerse.

Y es que el mes de Helada había sido prácticamente un infierno.

Sus ahorros se le iban de las manos y, desde el incidente de Anvil, no había logrado encontrar trabajo de ninguna clase. Ni siquiera como jornalera.

Nada. Ni entregas, ni encargos, ni robos... ni tan siquiera un maldito gato al que bajar del árbol.

Cyrodiil, desde luego, estaba en aquellos instantes en plena crisis económica.

Y ella no podía seguir sosteniendo aquellos sueldos exorbitantes que los "pagados" que se metían en los Portones exigían. Porque aquello era más oro del que podía permitirse. Ya le había dicho a Martin que fuera buscando otros candidatos, que ella no pagaba a casi doscientos septims el Portón.

Vamos, ni que aquello fuera la lotería cyrodiílica...

La última vez, por no haber podido pagar, le había tocado a ella meterse de nuevo en un Portón cerca del Camino Dorado cuyo tramo, para más inri, se hallaba ubicado en el sector comarcal de Kvatch.

Sabía que ya habían empezado a reconstruir la ciudad desde cero y que habían logrado reclutar a un nutrido grupillo de soldados para guardar la incipiente población mientras durase su reconstrucción, que tenían para largo. Savlian Matius (respaldado económicamente por el misterioso Janus Hassildor, conde de la vecina Skingrad), estaba haciendo un trabajo inmejorable. A Tempest no le hubiese extrañado nada que el hombre acabara de regente, incluso de conde pese a no ser noble por derecho de nacimiento. En aquellos tiempos no se necesitaba sangre procedente de las esferas de rancio abolengo, si no hombres valientes. Y Matius lo era sin lugar a dudas.

Sin embargo... debido a su estado de precariedad, Kvatch no podía ni siquiera plantearse el hecho de enviar soldados a cerrar Portones que daban al Oblivion.

Por lo tanto, el deber recaía única y exclusivamente sobre los hombros de Tempest, no hallaría escolta ni refuerzos que la acompañasen en su peligroso recorrido por el Otro Plano.

Tras aquello, sin un maldito trabajo que la respaldase económicamente y con el Gremio de Ladrones en un preocupante estado de hibernación, la muchacha, al final, había sucumbido a la desesperación y a la jugosa promesa de generosas comisiones de las que el encapuchado de la infame Hermandad Oscura le había hablado tras aquel singular encuentro.

De aquello hacía prácticamente, si no un mes, al menos tres semanas; y Tempest se temía que, por un lado, su invitación para unirse a ellos hubiera expirado o, por el otro, que ya hubiera un sicario tras ella para ver si se iba o no de la lengua mientras aguardaban impacientes a que acometiese su tarea.

La chica tampoco se lo quería replantear mucho, necesitaba el dinero y tenía miedo. Punto.

Así pues, tras acallar su muy estridente conciencia, había decidido aquel mismo día, en un impulso, que lo haría.

Mataría al tal Rufio.

Apuñalándole no, desde luego. Si el sicario aquel de la voz grave gustaba de las carnicerías sangrientas, ése era su problema; no pensaba usar la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ con aquel tipo ni a la de tres. Ya se las apañaría para matarlo sin tener que dar un espectáculo. De hecho, ya tenía una idea de más o menos lo que pensaba hacer.

Pero debía de ser ya, lo antes posible, antes de que se echase para atrás. Antes de que la sombra de la culpa viniera a posarse sobre su ánimo.

Tempest se abrazó a sí misma en mitad del frescor nocturno, insomne, y encaminó sus pasos en dirección hacia la sede del Gremio de Magos, donde era ya de sobras conocida y sabían de sus horarios irregulares. Comería algo antes de irse a la cama... tal vez.

Al menos trataría de descansar unas horas. Necesitaba estar despejada para aquello y, durante su sueño inconsciente, no pensaría.

Porque su mente, en aquellos instantes, no cejaba en enfermarla.

* * *

La llamada "Posada del Mal Agüero" se asentaba en una zona boscosa de densa techumbre arbórea de la cual, francamente, cabría esperar que saliesen alimañas correteando listas para lanzarse a mordisquear los tobillos del viajero desprevenido.

Consistía en un nada desdeñable caserón de factura nibenesa cuyo amplio tejado en pico semejaba la punta de un enorme lápiz guerreando por surgir de la tierra cual raíz de árbol, dadas las incontables manchas de lodo, polvo y suciedad que decoraban uniformemente las paredes exteriores del establecimiento.

El interior no era mucho mejor.

El garito en sí era uno de tantos antros de mala muerte a los que sólo alguien muy desesperado acudiría a cobijarse del temporal.

O, al menos, así lo opinaban tanto Tempest como el conductor del carro con el que había ido a parar hasta aquel rincón de Cyrodiil dejado de la mano de Kynareth.

Con una pequeña cantidad extra de dinero y fingiendo cierto aire de dolor y desamparo, Tempest se había ganado la confianza del conductor (un chaval nuevo en la agencia de transportes con poca experiencia y un exceso de candidez que le hicieron presa fácil de las manipulaciones a las que le sometió la chica) para que la llevase desde los establos de Leyawiin, no hasta una de las ciudades principales de la provincia, si no hasta un pequeño pueblecito que, según las indicaciones que le había dado el tal Lachance sobre el asentamiento de la Posada del Mal Agüero, estaba a una hora en carro desde la misma: la población de Portón de Pell.

Con la excusa de que iba a visitar a su prima, "cuyo marido había fallecido recientemente", Tempest había conseguido que el muchacho la llevase hasta Portón de Pell donde, haciendo malabarismos con las horas, esperó en el albergue de turno poniéndose hasta las cejas de carne de cangrejo al vapor (la única especialidad del lugar, al parecer) mientras el joven la esperaba afuera en su carro a que terminase con su "visita" para poner rumbo a Bravil, donde habían acordado que él la dejase tras su excepcional recorrido, que no figuraba en las rutas habituales de la agencia de transporte.

Sabiendo que tendrían que seguir hasta Bravil por el Camino Verde, Tempest demoró su fingida visita hasta las ocho de la tarde, cuando el sol ya había empezado a caer sobre Cyrodiil.

El joven, desorientado por los caprichosos deseos de su cliente, no había cuestionado la hora de partida y se había adentrado en el tupido bosque de las Tierras del Oeste hasta que un súbito chaparrón les había pillado a medio camino.

Previendo el posible mal tiempo, el aspecto del camino y los aullidos que comenzaron a oír en consonancia con la luz oscura de Revenant una vez se hizo de noche, a Tempest el plan le salió a pedir de boca y el muchacho no objetó en absoluto cuando le sugirió que se alojaran por aquella noche en la lúgubre posada del camino.

La identificó inmediatamente por el llamativo letrero que colgaba sobre la entrada, que representaba un cuervo asentado sobre el rectángulo de madera donde lucían las palabras "Mal Agüero".

Ni Tempest ni el joven dijeron nada cuando el dueño, un nórdico que se hacía llamar Manheim, alias "Mano Mutilada" (y probablemente debía su nombre al hecho de que le faltaban los dedos anular y meñique de la mano izquierda) les saludó alegremente, sorprendido de que nuevos clientes arribasen a su siniestro local.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra y bebieron cerveza tibia para calentar el cuerpo mientras el dicharachero nórdico seguía hablando solo.

El lugar, pese a lo amplio que era, se hallaba bastante exento de clientela y ésto no hacía si no acentuar más la sensación de abandono y desolación presentes en la taberna. Tan sólo un vigilante imperial con aspecto de montaraz, de éstos que no van enfundados en armadura y que siempre van armados con arco y flechas, y una guarda roja componían el resto de la clientela.

Pronto, el muchacho del carro empezó a hipar, evidentemente borracho tras la que debía ser ya su segunda pinta de cerveza tibia, y la guarda roja se le acercó incitándole a que se sentara con ella en una de las mesas del fondo, lejos de la vista del posadero nórdico, que se la comía con los ojos, para "hablar más tranquilamente".

El chaval, borracho como iba, se dejó guiar hasta la mesa y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Tempest, al girarse por puro aburrimiento en un momento dado a ver qué estaban haciendo, se percató de que la mujer, ni corta ni perezosa, estaba básicamente con una mano frotándole al aturdido muchacho la entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

Escandalizada y sumamente avergonzada por haber visto aquello, Tempest se giró en la dirección del parlanchín nórdico, sopesando posibilidades. Ahora que el chaval estaba "ocupado" con la guarda roja, podría empezar a sonsacar al posadero.

- Dioses – suspiró la chica como quien no quiere la cosa, frotándose las manos para que entraran en calor - ¿No tenéis frío por aquí? Hace ya varias horas que ha oscurecido y sólo veo la chimenea de la zona común encendida – dijo pausadamente mientras señalaba con la cabeza el apagado brasero que tenía el nórdico Manheim a un lado de la barra.

El hombre, repentinamente animado por la conversación que le daban, le dio una amplia sonrisa de caballo.

- Últimamente ando justo de fondos, y el carbón es condenadamente caro – repuso alegremente – La posada se mantiene básicamente de los viajeros perdidos como vosotros, de los legionarios imperiales de servicio y del alquiler que me paga el viejo Rufio.

_Vale, o sea que el tipo sigue aquí..._

- Es que el nombre de la posada... - aventuró Tempest – Ya me entiende, no se ofenda...

El nórdico se echó a reír.

- Es un nombre terrible para una posada, ya lo sé – tosió - Sin embargo, no acabo por decidirme a cambiarlo. Además, me gusta el letrero.

- Hombre, el letrero es original donde los haya... - dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros, buscando algún punto en común por el que el tipo confiase en ella para hablar de más cosas y extender la conversación hasta llegar al punto que a ella le interesaba.

Manheim asintió entusiasmado.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - dijo orgullosamente – El local me lo vendió a precio de ganga el anterior dueño, un argoniano que se había arruinado. El tipo era carpintero también y había hecho el letrero cuando había abierto el negocio. La posada tiene el mismo nombre de por aquel entonces.

_No me extraña que se arruinase, la verdad_ – pensó la chica sarcásticamente – _Éste sitio da casi tan mal rollo como el individuo ése de negro._

Cada vez que se acordaba del tal Lachance, se le ponían los pelos de punta. Tipo siniestro que te envía a un lugar siniestro para acometer una acción siniestra... agh...

- ¿No han tenidos problemas con los Portones al Oblivion? Ya sabe a qué me refiero... - inquirió con un nudo en la garganta, pensando en el fondo si aquello no sería una artimaña de su subconsciente para sacar el tema de los Portones y que le dijeran la localización de uno de ellos para ir a cerrarlo y, así, acallar la mala conciencia que le remordía por lo que iba a hacer.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

- Apareció uno cerca de Portón de Pell, a una hora de aquí – informó tranquilamente – De ésto hará ya casi un mes, y no me supuso demasiada diferencia para el negocio. Tan sólo vino un tipo bretón con aspecto de chiflado que presumía de haberlo cerrado y que alquiló una habitación. Tampoco es que diez monedas sean moco de pavo, pero no me van a sacar de apuros.

- Entiendo – asintió Tempest pensativamente – Entonces aquí poca clientela fija, ¿eh?

- Hombre – dijo Manheim mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Rufio y Minerva son residentes a permanencia, creo yo. Al menos el viejo lleva aquí ya casi dos meses desde que alquiló la habitación y no parece muy dispuesto a querer irse.

Tempest cazó la oportunidad al vuelo.

- ¿Dos meses? - preguntó, simulando incredulidad - ¿Lleva dos meses viviendo aquí?, ¿no tiene casa o qué?

- ¿Rufio? Ni idea – repuso Manheim encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente – Sólo sé que vino una tarde con la lluvia, envuelto en un mantón como si fuera alguna especie de peregrino errante, pidió la mejor habitación y, desde entonces, no sale ni para mear. Prefiere que le bajen la comida, como a los señoritos de bien. Tiene el dinero suficiente para poder permitírselo – explicó tranquilamente mientras fregaba un par de jarras de peltre en la olla de agua que había calentado minutos atrás en la chimenea - En mi opinión, se está ocultando de algo. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Paga la cuenta.

_Se oculta de toda una organización criminal que va detrás de cortarle el cuello. Como para no querer desaparecer del mapa viniendo a un lugar como éste..._

Sin embargo, finalmente le habían encontrado. Más le hubiera valido al desgraciado aquel mudarse a Morrowind, allí les costaría un rato largo a los de la Hermandad Oscura dar con él. La tierra de los dunmer era territorio de la Morag Tong.

- Ha dicho _"prefiere que le bajen la comida"_ - observó la chica - ¿Vive en el sótano o qué?

- Sí, bueno – rió el nórdico llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza para proceder a rascarse casualmente la nuca - Su habitación está escaleras abajo, en lo que me gusta llamar "los aposentos privados". Si te fijas bien, a la izquierda de la entrada hay una trampilla en el suelo – explicó aspirando por la nariz – Por ahí se baja al sótano.

_Joder, tío... me lo estás poniendo a huevo... Ni que el que hubiera solicitado los servicios de la Hermandad fueras tú..._

Sin embargo, los ojos de la chica fingieron interés, así como su voz.

- ¿Los mejores aposentos dice? - inquirió - ¿Y cuánto cuesta la noche allí?

- Quince septims – repuso Manheim enarcando una ceja – Pero yo que tú no me quedaría a dormir allí con el viejo rondando.

- ¿Y éso por qué?

El hombre suspiró.

- Mira – comenzó a decirle – Pareces una buena chica... y eres muy joven... Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no me hago responsable si el viejo te asalta por la noche – se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto – Te conviene más alojarte arriba, cerca del vigilante imperial. Tú verás.

- Bueno – repuso la chica haciendo un leve gesto con la mano – Entonces me quedo con la habitación de arriba.

El nórdico asintió, aliviado.

- Pero... ¿puedo echar una ojeada a las habitaciones de abajo? Tengo curiosidad – añadió la chica rápidamente.

- Bueno... si tienes ése capricho... - dijo el hombre vagamente – Por mí haz lo que quieras. Pero no esperes una recepción cálida.

Tempest asintió y, tras intercambiar un par de frases más con Manheim, fue directa a la trampilla, la abrió y descendió por una escalera de mano hasta la susodicha planta sótano. Quería echar una ojeada al terreno por sí misma antes de actuar.

Por haber había sólo dos habitaciones, ambas con las puertas cerradas a cal y canto.

Sin embargo, al forcejear con el pomo de la segunda habitación, la puerta de ésta se abrió inmediatamente para dar paso a un furibundo bretón, ojeroso y flaco, vestido con ropas ajadas y, sorprendentemente, con la tonsura propia de los eclesiásticos recortada en su cabello cano sobre su arrugada cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿qué quieres? - bufó el tipo de muy malas maneras.

Al no esperarse aquello, Tempest entonces, bloqueada, permaneció en silencio.

Sin embargo, muy posiblemente, aquel silencio fue lo que al hombre le puso nervioso a tal punto de comenzar a sudar por la nuca, retraerse sobre sí mismo y mirar a la joven frente a él con absoluta desconfianza.

- ¿Por qué me miras de ése modo...? - dijo el viejo con recelo – No he hecho nada...

Tempest alzó las cejas.

_¿Cómo que no has hecho nada...?_

Aquel individuo, evidentemente, no tenía lo que se dice la conciencia demasiado limpia.

- ¿Ah, no... Rufio? - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba al viejo una mirada muy seria. La verdad es que no sabía exactamente el por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero quería averiguar el motivo que había llevado a aquel hombre a ser perseguido por el Gremio de Asesinos.

Y le bastaron éstas palabras para que el tipo, Rufio, retrocediera asustado mientras la observaba con los ojos como platos.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! - exclamó ahogadamente - No era mi intención, ¿es que no lo comprendes? Ella forcejeó. Yo... yo le dije que se estuviera quiera pero no me hizo caso. No tuve elección...

Tempest entonces, al oír aquello, se contuvo en ése momento de arrearle una buena patada en los huevos al... desgraciado hijo de perra aquel.

O sea, que el repugnante vejestorio era un violador y un asesino.

_Cerdo hijo de puta... capullo... ahora sí que me has cabreado de verdad._

Y en aquel momento sin precedentes, Tempest, la chica de los cabellos verdes que hasta hacía un mes nunca había hecho daño ni a una mosca, se adjudicó el rol de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte, como si fuera Anu y Padomay en un mismo cuerpo.

Y decidió que aquella sabandija merecía morir.

- Sólo venía a ver las habitaciones inferiores. Manheim me dijo que un tío llamado Rufio se alojaba aquí – replicó automáticamente con la mayor frialdad y desprecio que pudo reunir en su mirada – Me dijo que te escondías de algo y ya sé de qué es – dio media vuelta – No diré nada, pero como te acerques a mí, te quedas sin pelotas, ¿he sido clara?

Y el viejo la miró completamente descolocado, hecho un lío. Había pensado en salir corriendo para pedir ayuda pensándose que aquella... cría pudiera ser parte de la Hermandad Oscura.

Y ahora ésto... tendría que hablar seriamente unas palabras con el jodido nórdico bocazas y metepatas al respecto. Tenía la boca demasiado grande.

- Fu... ¡fuera de aquí! - chilló como la rata de alcantarilla que era mientras pegaba un sonoro portazo y echaba el pestillo al otro lado.

Entonces la chica, tras darle una última mirada desdeñosa a la superficie carcomida y desvencijada de la puerta, se alejó a paso ligero para subir de nuevo la escalerilla de mano hasta el piso principal de la posada. Ya lo había decidido.

Fingiendo una leve jaqueca, pagó su habitación, se subió con el pretexto de hacerse un mejunje que aplacase su supuesta migraña y, una vez sola, sacó su juego de retortas y decantadores alquímicos (que había tenido el buen criterio de traer por si acaso) para ponerse manos a la obra con su plan.

Que consistía nada menos que en envenenar al viejo asqueroso.

La hora de la cena aún no había pasado. Y Manheim decía que al vejestorio le gustaba que le bajaran las comidas.

Era, sencillamente, perfecto.

Mezcló extracto de Belladama filtrado para que no se notase demasiado ni en el sabor ni en la apariencia del cadáver, ralladura de palo Spiddal (ingrediente oriundo del Oblivion, obtenido no precisamente en sus incursiones allí, si no mangado a traición de las muestras extraídas del Jardín Botánico de la Universidad Arcana) que tenía un doble efecto de veneno y una sensación engañosa de calmante; tomate, para disimular el sabor e incrementar el efecto de pesadez general, y, como toque final, pétalos de campanilla molida.

Un mejunje pensado para causar un fulminante paro cardíaco al desgraciado que lo ingiriese.

Tras decantarlo, lo guardó en un frasquito que escondió en su manga izquierda y bajó las escaleras tras haber dejado pasar un margen de tiempo prudencial con el que se aseguró la versión de su historia de la jaqueca.

Pidió lo que hubiera en el menú para cenar y observó al posadero preparar una olla de estofado de ternera de la cual apartó un plato entero que no se molestó ni en tapar y que depositó en una bandeja mientras preparaba los cubiertos y el postre para llevarlo todo escaleras abajo.

Tempest dispuso de un par de minutos enteros para verter el veneno líquido en el plato, durante los cuales Manheim anduvo revolviendo en sus barriles de provisiones para encontrar algo de fruta en buen estado.

Nadie la vio hacerlo, nadie sospechó y la bandeja de la comida bajó en los brazos de Manheim hasta la puerta de Rufio sin que nada interfiriese en su recorrido.

Tempest aquella noche apenas cenó, se fue a dormir sumamente intranquila y no pudo pegar ojo ya que, en la habitación de al lado, el chico del transporte y la guarda roja no es que anduvieran precisamente jugando a las cartas.

Aquella noche, aullidos procedentes de diversos puntos del mapa se alzaron en consonancia como uno solo para rendir homenaje a la sangre, a la presa por degollar.

E Hircine los llamó a la caza una vez más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber dormido escasas tres horas, a Tempest le despertó un ligero griterío procedente del piso de abajo.

Vistiéndose apresuradamente y lavándose la cara con el agua congelada de la palangana que había sobre la mesilla auxiliar de su cuarto, bajó con los ojos hinchados para encontrarse con un muy nervioso Manheim, quien andaba explicando la situación al vigilante imperial que allí se hospedaba.

- Por Ysmir... ando bastante desconcertado – decía rascándose la cabeza – No abría y he tenido que echar la puerta abajo... entonces me he encontrado el panorama.

- Bueno, era viejo... sé que es incómodo, pero éstas cosas suceden – asumió el imperial con toda naturalidad - ¿Es la primera vez que le pasa?

- Sí, dioses, sí – dijo el nórdico meneando la cabeza y revolviéndose la despeinada melena castaña – Nunca he tenido un fiambre en mi negocio.

Tempest contuvo un momento la respiración.

_O sea... que ha muerto de verdad..._

Akatosh... qué mal se estaba sintiendo en aquel momento...

- El procedimiento habitual es, si el finado tenía bastante dinero, cubrir los gastos de comida y alojamiento hasta la fecha, abonarle de su bolsillo a usted veinte septims por daños y perjuicios y verificar si tenía parientes vivos o no – explicó tranquilamente el vigilante imperial.

- No creo que tuviera a nadie – negó el nórdico sistemáticamente – Así que los gastos de entierro, ¿he de pagarlos yo?

- En absoluto – negó el otro – Si el muerto lleva encima bastante, corre de su cuenta. De otro modo, al no haber parientes vivos que se hagan cargo del cadáver, los gastos corren por cuenta del Estado.

El posadero suspiró con evidente alivio.

Y Tempest, en su interior, también.

Porque aquello quería decir que habían dado por hecho que la muerte de Rufio había sido por causas naturales. Fin del asunto.

Con aire de inocencia somnolienta, la joven se aproximó para ir a enterarse del asunto con más detalle y fingir horror ante la noticia.

El posadero nórdico le pidió que hablara con el chaval del transporte para que pudieran arreglar el tema de llevarlo en carro hasta la Ciudad Imperial junto con el vigilante para dar parte del asunto.

Así pues, todo se tramitó normalmente: se llevaron el cadáver y, tras pedirle disculpas por el contratiempo, el chico del carro dejó a Tempest en la Ciudad Imperial, devolviéndole un margen de dinero de diferencia por no haberla llevado a su destino.

Tempest, con un nudo en el estómago, asintió y pensó que, ya que estaba allí, se alojaría en una posada de las buenas. Le apetecía darse un capricho.

Ya sólo faltaba que el hombre oscuro viniera a visitarla por la noche para sellar su mutuo acuerdo.

Esperaba que al menos en la Hermandad Oscura no fueran tan poco profesionales como para no verificar que el viejo había muerto por envenenamiento.

Confiaba en que así fuera.

* * *

Ni una hora hacía que había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando un brusco cambio de temperatura la hizo estremecerse entre las mantas de la cama, revolverse un momento y despertar súbitamente con un grito ahogado en los labios.

Tempest tembló un momento antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos para contemplar sólo la misma habitación vacía en la que había solicitado hospedaje. Una habitación preciosa. Ni siquiera quería pensar en las cuarenta monedas que se había gastado por permanecer allí una noche; había sido un capricho tonto, fuera de lugar y algo infantil: desde que pasase aquella vez cuando tenía trece años por delante del Hotel Tiber Septim siempre había querido alojarse en él con todas sus ganas, aunque sólo fuese una vez; una sola vez sintiéndose como una reina allí hundida entre las suaves sábanas de seda, las mantas de franela y terciopelo verde... y aquellos almohadones que eran una maravilla para dejar reposar la cabeza... éso sin contar la comida incluida y el baño caliente que la dueña, Augusta Calidia, le había dispensado. Con razón era tan sumamente caro.

Y el aroma a limpieza y a rosas... y el silencio... un silencio que era tranquilo, de paz y reposo.

En realidad Tempest no debiera de haber tenido muchos motivos para estar tan desquiciada si no fuera... por aquel asesinato en nombre de la Hermandad Oscura que había cometido en aquella posada distante... donde no deseaba volver a tener que poner los pies en toda su vida. Nunca más.

Seguía pensando en que, desde su encuentro con aquel hombre estremecedor, había transcurrido casi un mes. ¿Habría sido demasiado tiempo para ellos?, ¿le darían por válido aquel asesinato o pasarían de ella?

¿Y quién no le decía que ésa "tarea" tan desagradable le hubiera sido encomendada a otra persona y ahora al cumplir ella con su parte le hubiera arrebatado la "presa" a un cortacuellos que no dudaría en cobrarse la sangre del viejo en sus carnes?

Tempest suspiró y se recostó contra los almohadones perfumados y sedosos. ¿Y si pasasen de ella?, puede que todo ésto sólo fuese una locura y el hecho de que aquel imperial no se presentase a un lado de su cama para decirle cuatro atrocidades con aquella voz de encantador de serpientes fuera una buena señal y éso quisiera decir que nunca más tendría que volver a preocuparse por la Hermandad Oscura.

Si bien aquello le parecía un pensamiento tranquilizador, el hecho de haber matado a aquel tipo bretón, Rufio, no le dejaría de remorder la conciencia tan fácilmente.

Y volvió a pensar en que nadie había sospechado de ella... que se había sentado en el carro junto al cadáver sin inmutarse para llevarlo a enterrar hasta la ciudad capital... y aquella gente, totalmente inocentes en su idea de que le había dado un ataque... y ella pensando en pagarse una estancia en el Tiber Septim... y en que aquel hombre espeluznante volviera para dejarla las instrucciones pertinentes... que le dijera el qué hacer con aquello, dioses, que no observase el hecho de que no había usado la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ para hundírsela a Rufio en el corazón...

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó con las mantas hasta la coronilla, abrazó un cojín e intentó dormirse.

Sin embargo, observó al cabo de media hora que tendría que dispensarse una valeriana si quería volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

Se levantó, sacó el azúcar, la cantimplora y una de las bolsitas de tela de valeriana. Se calentó el agua en el hornillo de su kit de alquimia para oficiales, previamente limpiado, y se acabó bebiendo el mejunje directamente de la retorta. Ni vaso ni nada.

También le dio unos cuantos tragos largos al Tamika que había encima de la mesa del cuarto. Sólo por si acaso.

Al rato, Tempest se metió de nuevo en la cama con la nariz colorada y cierta alegría tonta recorriéndole el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Hipó.

Y al cabo de diez minutos encontró el camino hacia el mundo de los sueños en medio de un ataque de hipo y con un cachondeo encima que no era normal.

* * *

Volvió a despertarse a las dos horas cuando el frío de la habitación se intensificó aún más. Se incorporó a medias en la cama con una sensación de sordera y de pesadez en los párpados. Tenía las manos y los labios dormidos. Miró al frente y se encontró con que ya no estaba sola en la habitación: el hombre de negro, Lachance si mal no recordaba, por fin había hecho su tan temido acto de presencia.

Tempest entonces recordó vagamente haber echado la llave cuando se fue a dormir la primera vez.

_Akatosh, me pregunto cómo cojones lo habrá hecho... Seguro que éste tío es de los que para forzar cerraduras no tienen precio..._

Se miraron un momento en silencio, calibrándose, midiendo el lenguaje corporal del otro desde la corta distancia que los separaba. Tempest tragó saliva y volvió a experimentar aquella incomodidad de un mes atrás ante la presencia del encapuchado.

- Eres una criatura extraña, joven – comenzó aquel hombre con aquella voz grave, cargada de tonalidades y matices que le hacían pensar a uno en vino caliente con cierto regusto a veneno – Has demorado mucho tu tarea. De hecho, casi estuve tentado de dársela a otro. - puntualizó con severidad – Sin embargo, el asesinato ha sido llevado a cabo, ciertamente. ¿Y cómo sé ésto? Observarás que la Hermandad Oscura tiene ojos en todas partes y cuida de todos sus miembros; – recalcó – A ti también, porque ahora eres parte de la familia.

Tempest continuó mirándole sin decir nada. En realidad no sabía qué más añadir, le parecía una tomadura de pelo y una hipocresía intentar agradar a éste hombre soltando algún disparate estilo "¡Mi vida por la Hermandad!" y tampoco se sentía con el valor suficiente como para preguntarle el qué sería de ella ahora.

El imperial entonces se acercó unos pasos y se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras contemplaba la reacción instintiva de la chica, que pegó la espalda al cabecero y retrajo las piernas doblándolas hacia sí. Para ella la distancia seguía siendo algo importante y eso era bueno. Demostraba cierto grado de sentido común.

- Bien, ahora presta atención a éstas palabras – instruyó el encapuchado – El asesinato de Rufio rubrica un convenio. Tu método de asesinato, tu firma, la sangre de Rufio, la tinta. Como Portavoz de la Mano Negra, superviso directamente a un grupo en particular de miembros en la familia. Te unirás a ése grupo y llevarás a cabo los contratos que se te asignen. - añadió en un tono casi amable – Debes saber que cada uno de los Hermanos y Hermanas Oscuros es un hijo de Sithis. Nosotros, la Hermandad Oscura, servimos a la Madre Noche, novia de Sithis. La Madre Noche dirige a sus niños con una terrible Mano Negra. - explicó - La Mano Negra, asimismo, es el cuerpo dirigente de la Hermandad Oscura. Está formada por un Oyente y cuatro Portavoces. Cuatro dedos y un pulgar, si así lo prefieres.

A Tempest le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza con tanta información de golpe. ¿No decía éste tipo que prefería estar en silencio? Dioses, pues no paraba de hablar y hablar y hablar... y hacer alusiones siniestras a todo.

Oírle era completamente fascinante, desde luego: captaba la atención de cualquiera inmediatamente con cada cadencia vocal; pero las palabras que iban saliendo con calma por su boca eran turbias, espeluznantes, tétricas a más no poder, y le estaban generando una sensación de malestar que iba en aumento por momentos.

- Como miembro de la Hermandad Oscura, debes atenerte a los Cinco Principios. - seguía diciendo el encapuchado con aquel tono melodramático suyo sin notar aparentemente la rigidez de la joven - Son las leyes que nos guían y nos protegen.

Le explicó los susodichos Cinco Principios punto por punto como un colegial que se ha aprendido la lección de memoria, pero con el añadido de que cada punto lo iba recitando añadiéndole un énfasis que le daba cierto toque de locura inquietante. Y muy cuerdo no debía de estar si, además de acechar a la gente mientras dormía, pertenecía a una organización criminal que no sólo mataba por dinero, si no por puro placer.

Tempest supo enseguida que NO debía decepcionar al hombre que tenía delante, sentado en el borde de su cama y con la mirada predadora clavándosele directamente en las pupilas. Aquel hombre probablemente no necesitaría excusa de traición a la Hermandad Oscura para cometer alguna barbaridad si se le decepcionaba.

Contempló la probabilidad de que, de no haber matado a Rufio, ahora sería ella quien estaría criando malvas por llevarle la contraria. Y aquel pensamiento no le gustó nada de nada.

- Tu objetivo ahora será viajar a la ciudad de Cheydinhal, a la casa abandonada que hay cerca de la muralla este. - expuso el hombre, Lachance, con cierto deje de impaciencia habiéndose percatado, probablemente, de que la conversación la había hecho él solo ya que la chica no había abierto la boca desde el momento en que despertara - Baja al sótano e intenta abrir la puerta negra que encontrarás allí, entonces se te formulará una pregunta. Responde con estas palabras: "Sanguina, mi hermano", y podrás entrar en el santuario. Una vez dentro, habla con Ocheeva.

Tempest asintió mientras memorizaba en su cabeza las instrucciones. _Cheydinhal, casa abandonada, sótano, puerta negra, Sanguina, Ocheeva..._

No le sería muy difícil encontrar la casa en realidad, conocía cada rincón de Cheydinhal y su fama como "modelo de civismo" pese a estar regentada por un dunmer irresponsable y promiscuo cuya esposa había muerto en sospechosas circunstancias.

Y Tempest no descartaba que aquel suceso, sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, no hubiera sido orquestado por la misma Hermandad Oscura a la que ahora pertenecía. Más adelante preguntaría y contrastaría datos. Pero no ahora, no a éste tipo. A éste no le preguntaría ni la hora.

Notó como el peso a un lado de la cama se aligeraba mientras el Portavoz se ponía en pie.

- Ahora debemos despedirnos, tú y yo, pues hay mucho trabajo por hacer. - susurró aquella oscura voz de oscuras palabras - Seguiré de cerca... tus progresos. Te doy la bienvenida a la familia.

_Estupendo, gracias. Ahora esfúmate y, con suerte, dentro de unas horas el desayuno no se me atragantará demasiado._

De nuevo muy ella. Muy Tempest.

El encapuchado la observó un momento desde su posición, con una expresión que se diría casi que sabía lo que se le cruzaba a la chica por la cabeza en aquellos instantes y, tras unos tensos segundos en los que Tempest estaba a la expectativa para verle desaparecer como la otra vez, la silueta del hombre se disolvió en el aire.

Y ya no hubo ni más diálogos tétricos ni más de aquella entonación grave.

Sólo el silencio.

* * *

_Akatosh... además de asco, éste sitio inspira mal rollo y desconfianza... Ni siquiera a un vagabundo o a un yonki se le ocurriría quedarse aquí a dormir._

Hacía ya cosa de media hora desde que lograra abrir con una ganzúa la engañosamente tapiada puerta de la susodicha casa abandonada donde, supuestamente, hallaría santuario al amparo de las alas de la organización criminal de la Hermandad Oscura.

Y no se atrevía a bajar al sótano.

Estaba en la planta alta, sentada en el suelo, y la luz del sol se filtraba a intervalos entre las tablas de madera vieja, incidiendo directamente sobre el rostro y hombros de la muchacha, quien se abrazó las rodillas y giró la cabeza para atisbar entre las grietas las últimas luces del día: caía la tarde sobre Cyrodiil.

Pero Tempest la contemplaba como si aquella fuera a ser la última vez que viera al sol ponerse en el horizonte.

Se sentía mal, prisionera de sus propios miedos, de la aberrante decisión que había tomado en última instancia para no tener que internarse de nuevo en aquellas puertas a otra dimensión donde su alma parecía quebrarse como fragmentos de un espejo cada vez que las atravesaba.

Rufio, sin duda, se merecía aquel destino. Había merecido morir.

Pero... dejando a un lado lo que el raciocinio humano entiende como justo o no... ella no era quien para decidir quién vivía o moría, hubieran cometido el crimen más horrendo que se pudiera cometer.

Porque éso sólo la rebajaba al mismo nivel criminal que al que había despachado.

_No. Nada de compararse con ése viejo repugnante. Las comparaciones son odiosas y no es momento de pensar si debiera o no haberlo hecho: me lo he cargado y punto._

Tempest, a lo largo de sus años vagando en soledad por la provincia había desarrollado conscientemente una voz de la conciencia propia, separada de sus emociones e inseguridades.

Careciendo por completo de un referente paterno de soporte, la chica se autocorregía y se daba soluciones prácticas a cualquier obstáculo como mejor le salía.

Desde pequeña, muchas decisiones vitales las había ido tomando a lo largo de su vida sola, sin que nadie le dijera si ésto estaba bien o mal. Su conciencia la había ido desarrollando por puro método: observar y poner en práctica.

No se consideraba una mala persona, no mala según los cánones sociales y religiosos que venía observando a la gente de a pie a lo largo de su joven vida.

O, al menos... no se había considerado una mala persona... hasta ahora.

Realmente lo más práctico sería obviar la evidencia, saltarse las normas y girar en la dirección del viento que más le conviniera... pero su bondad innata no le permitía hacerlo.

Acabaría bajando al sótano, desde luego, acabaría bajando para entrar dentro de un círculo del que, muy posiblemente, no fuera nada fácil salir una vez dentro.

Y era plenamente consciente de ello.

No se estaba metiendo en el barrizal por pura inercia. No. Sabía muy bien el qué estaba haciendo y el porqué.

Y, por ello, pagaría el precio de la culpa. Estaba dispuesta a asumirlo.

Además de que estaba ya la amenaza sobre su cabeza de los Cinco Principios que debía obedecer: Nunca deshonrar a la Madre Noche. Nunca desobedecer la orden directa de un superior de la Hermandad Oscura.

Porque, el hacerlo, suponía invocar la Ira de Sithis.

Tempest ni sabía quién o qué era Sithis ni quería conocerlo. A la propia entidad o a su ira. Porque sabía instintivamente que nada bueno podrían reportarle a su existencia.

No debía salir huyendo. No debía desobedecer el mandato del Hombre Oscuro. Así de sencillo.

Por ello, tras observar los últimos minutos de gloria del sol antes de ocultarse del todo a lo lejos, iluminando quizás tierras distantes, Tempest se puso en pie, aspiró hondo y le echó valor para descender las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

Abrió entonces la puerta que daba al sótano y, tras echarle una breve ojeada, siguió un resplandor rojizo que se colaba a través de un enorme agujero horadado en una de las paredes de la estancia.

Se adentró en un túnel excavado en la tierra compacta, seguramente debido al continuo uso que se le daba y, tras recorrer unos metros cuesta abajo, la puerta del santuario desplegó su terrible majestuosidad ante sus ojos.

Labrada en una suerte de mezcla entre el ébano y el marfil, la vetusta puerta centenaria exhibía un detallado y elocuente grabado sobre su superficie que representaba a la izquierda una mujer, casi un esqueleto a juzgar por la intencional flaqueza con la que estaba cincelada, que sostenía lo que parecía un infante sobre su mano derecha mientras que, con la izquierda, alzaba impasible e hierática una daga ceremonial que adelantaba el destino que la pobre criatura sufriría por su mano.

A los pies de la mujer había cuatro figurillas, posiblemente niños también, que alzaban los brazos en un gesto semejante a la súplica para que la fría mujer cadavérica no acometiese tal atrocidad.

Y coronándoles a todos ellos, había representada la efigie de una enorme calavera que abarcaba el cielo sobre sus cabezas, observándoles con una expresión maligna con sus cuencas vacías. En su frente lucía una mano derecha horadada sobre una circunferencia que venía a representar el eclipse solar, el final de toda luz.

Y el brillo rojizo emanaba directamente de la representación digital de la susodicha mano.

El artista, desde luego, podía estar orgulloso de su obra: era la obra de un genio.

De un genio loco.

Tempest avanzó unos pasos, procurando no mirar las pilas de huesos humanos que había distribuidas a ambos lados de la enorme puerta, y se paró frente a ella, empequeñecida como una hormiga.

"_¿Cuál es el color de la noche?"_ susurró una voz siseante y ultraterrena que parecía proceder de la mismísima boca descarnada de la calavera representada en la fría superficie de mármol.

Notando cómo cada poro de su piel gritaba para que saliera corriendo de allí de inmediato, la pequeña muchacha tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios lentamente.

- Sanguina, mi hermano – fue su respuesta.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Bien, bien... parece ser que éste mes de marzo ha sido muy productivo. Ya tenemos el número supersticioso en la lista de capítulos y creo que el número le hace honor a lo sumamente malrollero que ha sido ésta vez._

_Ya tenemos a Tempest a las puertas de la Hermandad Oscura... y ya veremos si mete la pata hasta el fondo o, por el contrario, la lía muy parda jajajaja Desde luego no os esperéis una asesina profesional y metódica._

_Ahora, comments..._

_Cuervo: ¡gracias por comentar! Sí, Lucien es de lo que no hay jajajaja, leeréis mucho más acerca de él y veréis que muy bien de la cabeza no está precisamente :D_

_SeventhDevil: Ayyyyyy! ^^ Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, de verdad, me motiva un montón a la hora de ponerme la meta de terminar los capítulos. Y ya sabes... el amigo Lucien da mu mal rollito. Tu sabeh, yo séh :D Un beso, maja._

_EloisaFernanda: ... Francamente, tu comentario al principio me dejó muy loca jajajajaja, luego busqué en internet la cancioncilla ésa y sí, es una de ésas infantiles con las que los críos cuentan de la manera más espontánea burradas varias jajajaja Si lo veo propicio, la incluyo en el relato, ¿qué te parece? xD Gracias por el apoyo y me alegro que te haya hecho gracia el tema del skooma... para Tempest todo aquel que diga cosas raras es que anda drogado xDDD_

_Pues nada, ya tenéis el capi y yo me parece que me voy a ir a dormir, que es tardísimo jajajaja ¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente? (tachín, tachán!). Un saludo a todos ^^_


	14. Cap nº 14

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 14: _Entre asesinos, vampiros y piratas._

* * *

"_Bienvenida seas"_ siseó quedamente aquel susurro espeluznante a sus espaldas una vez hubo accedido al interior de la cámara.

Tras aquello, el sonido de la piedra arrastrarse sobre la superficie del marco de aquella entrada a los dioses saben dónde, llegó a sus oídos con inquietante parsimonia.

_Vale, tío... mientras no me salgáis medio en pelotas bailando la conga e invitándome a un refrigerio de carne humana, me sentiré como en casa... O no..._

Defensa. El sentido del humor, incluso en aquella situación tan inadecuada, era su único método de defensa en aquellos instantes, su único aliado.

Porque, francamente, estaba cagada de miedo.

No sabía qué esperarse... qué clase de personas se encontraría allí y qué se supone que esperarían de ella... o qué la obligarían a hacer.

Porque... jolín, en algunas hermandades era costumbre gastarle algún tipo de broma al novato de turno... y Tempest no podía siquiera imaginar qué entenderían un puñado de homicidas como "novatada"... ¿meterle una rata viva en los pantalones...?

Y hablando de ratas...

En el momento en que la vio, marrón, gorda, peluda, del tamaño de un perro de aguas, con el hocico rosado y la cola de casi un metro de largo... y a escasos pasos de ella... no pudo evitar pegar el berrido más agudo y estridente de toda su vida.

El... bicho... la observó un momento, sin indicios de querer echar a correr en absoluto, y encaminó sus vagos andares en dirección a aquella nueva huésped para olfatearla con mayor detenimiento.

De haberse tratado de una rata más pequeña, la hubiera pateado sin dudar, pero aquello era... un señor animalote, un bicho de proporciones tan exageradas que... oh, Akatosh bendito, tenía unos dientecillos bastante largos y con aspecto de hacer mucha pupa.

Tempest, entre asqueada y muerta de miedo, se pegó a la pared de piedra de la entrada al Santuario y le hizo gestos con las manos a la rata para espantarla y que se fuera.

- ¡Vete, vete! - chistó con un hilillo de voz - ¡Fuera!, ¡shú!

Pero la alimaña aquella se puso a dos patas, se apoyó con las patitas rematadas en garritas amarillentas sobre sus temblorosas rodillas y se puso a olisquearla justo en la entrepierna.

Tempest cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras contraía el rostro y sacaba la lengua en un gesto de suma repugnancia.

_Dioses míos... qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco..._

- Ah, ya veo que has conocido a nuestra mascota – dijo repentinamente una agradable voz rasposa cuyo característico rasgo en la pronunciación de las eses informó a la chica, aún con los ojos cerrados, de que, quienquiera que la estuviera hablando en aquellos instantes, era de raza argoniana – No te asustes, es completamente inofensiva.

Tempest entonces se decidió a abrir los ojos, aún con el hocico del roedor entre sus piernas, y enfocó a su derecha la imagen de una estilizada mujer argoniana de finos rasgos escamosos que, según los cánones reptilianos, venían a traducirse en evidente belleza.

La susodicha mujer iba ataviada con alguna suerte de conjunto de armadura en una sola pieza de cuero oscuro que se ceñía a cada centímetro de su cuerpo como una segunda piel; y Tempest entendía que aquello era una armadura más que otra cosa por las hombreras, ya que lo que es el resto... parecía tan fino que no le cabía en la cabeza que aquello pudiera proteger el cuerpo más que del aguijón de una avispa.

Se miraron un instante en silencio y, al percibir la argoniana que la chica que tenía en frente no se movería teniendo a la rata encima de ella, se aproximó lentamente y tomó entre sus brazos al roedor como si fuese alguna clase de niño gordo y travieso.

- Vamos, Schemer, no asustes a nuestra nueva Hermana – rió en voz baja mientras agitaba cariñosamente al manso animal en sus brazos - ¿Quién es una rata curiosa?, ¿eh? ¿Quién es mi rata gorda?

La muchacha observó atónita la escena hasta que la mujer dejó al bicho en el suelo y volvió a sonreír de aquella extraña manera que tenían los antropomorfos de su raza.

_Oh, Akatosh... otra loca de las ratas como la vieja Thelas..._

Tras un breve silencio, la mujer carraspeó levemente y comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Bien, bien! - exclamó alegremente - ¡Saludos, Hermana, saludos! Soy Ocheeva, señora de este Santuario – se presentó cordial aunque formalmente - Lucien me lo ha contado todo sobre ti. Permíteme darte la bienvenida a la Hermandad Oscura.

Tempest, sorprendida, se abstuvo de enarcar una ceja.

_Te lo ha contado todo sobre mí, ya... ¿Y te ha contado también que apenas si he cruzado dos frases con él porque habla más que una carraca?_

Muy ella. Muy Tempest.

- ¡Siempre en un placer dar la bienvenida a una Hermana Oscura en nuestras filas! - prosiguió la argoniana, Ocheeva, con evidente entusiasmo - ¡En verdad la Madre Noche es favorable a sus leales Hijas!

- Eh... gracias – dijo Tempest con tono vacilante – El... jefe... me dijo que debía hablar con usted según llegara aquí.

Ocheeva entonces se echó a reír.

- Por favor, Hermana – dijo con humor evidente en la voz – No soy tan mayor, no es necesario en absoluto que me trates de usted. Ahora estás en nuestro Santuario y eres de la familia, tutéame sin reparo.

- Oh... vale, de acuerdo... - titubeó la joven, tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Aquella candidez y aquellas confianzas no eran precisamente lo que había esperado de un grupo de asesinos de élite – Te agradezco el recibimiento... Ocheeva.

La argoniana asintió complacida.

- Espero que aquí te sientas como en casa – dijo en un tono tremendamente amable - Un lugar cómodo y seguro adonde acudir en caso de necesidad. - sin embargo, al notar la rigidez de la muchacha, que seguía pegada a la pared cual lapa, se aproximó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando por todos los medios de confortarla con aquel gesto. No quería que la pobre se sintiera a disgusto allí – ¡Pero pasa, querida Hermana, pasa a ver tu nuevo hogar y a conocer a tus nuevos Hermanos y Hermanas! Estoy segura de que estarán ansiosos por conocerte.

Tempest entonces, cada vez más desorientada, se dejó conducir obedientemente a través de una enorme cámara de piedra habilitada como hall de entrada donde, situadas a derecha e izquierda de la habitación había dos puertas dobles.

- Una de ellas te llevará a la sala de entrenamiento y la otra a la zona de estar general, donde duermen la mayoría de los Hermanos y Hermanas residentes – le explicó Ocheeva según iban atravesando el vestíbulo y percibía las miradas de curiosidad que la joven le daba al lugar – En frente, a la izquierda, tenemos habilitada una zona de aseo común. Más a la derecha verás la puerta de mi cuarto y unas escaleras que van un nivel más abajo. La puerta que verás al descender da a los aposentos de Vicente Valtieri, que es quien se ocupa de los encargos para los miembros nuevos de la familia. Cuando estés a punto para el trabajo, ve a hablar con él.

Tempest tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente para calmarse. Trabajo... obviamente se refería a los contratos asesinos por los que obtendría la comisión monetaria pertinente. Había llegado tan lejos por el dinero, pero pensar en la clase de "trabajo" que tendría que desempeñar para ganárselo no es algo que precisamente le entusiasmara.

- ¿Y ése hueco? - inquirió, para centrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, señalando como una niña pequeña una cámara del ancho de una persona excavada en la tierra y con muchas de las baldosas y del recubrimiento de piedra rotas o sueltas, que estaba situada de frente a la izquierda, justo en una de las esquinas del hall.

- Ah, el pozo – asintió Ocheeva – Es una entrada alternativa al Santuario para miembros... de categoría más avanzada – explicó con sumo tacto – Considéralo como un privilegio que has de ganarte en función de los contratos que realices para la Hermandad. Prueba tu valía, y tendrás la llave que abre ésa puerta.

Tempest asintió sin añadir más y continuó observando a lo largo de su lento paseo aquella enorme cámara subterránea, perfectamente ventilada para que el oxígeno se filtrase en ella: era, desde luego, muy sencilla y espaciosa. Apenas tenía mobiliario salvo por un par de sillas junto a una mesa y una bonita estantería labrada llena de libros situadas en la esquina derecha del frente de la sala. Todo lo demás eran mesitas auxiliares, repisas y distintos tapices de un rojo granate que representaban o bien motivos vegetales varios, o un círculo color hueso en cuyo centro se hallaba representada la consabida huella digital de la que parecía ser la habitual representación del cuerpo dirigente de la Hermandad Oscura: la Mano Negra.

Ocheeva, quien estaba pendiente de la dirección en la que miraban los ojos de la chica, se detuvo con ella junto a uno de aquellos siniestros tapices para quedarse ambas observándolo en silencio.

- ¿Sabes, Hermana? - dijo la argoniana ausentemente mientras soltaba los hombros de una ya más tranquila Tempest - Lucien no viene por aquí muy a menudo. Sus deberes con la Mano Negra le tienen muy ocupado, así que el orden del Santuario queda básicamente en mis manos – inhaló aire – No es una tarea fácil y a veces resulta muy difícil que todos estéis a gusto y contentos – se giró entonces hacia ella – Me gustaría que considerases éste lugar no ya sólo como un refugio, si no como una esperanza, un apoyo, un soporte en caso de que todo lo demás te falle. Sé que, quizás, esperabas otra imagen de nosotros – expuso seriamente – Tal vez te asuste el hecho de que todos y cada uno de nosotros, al igual que tú, hayan cometido asesinatos posiblemente más brutales que los que te hayan traído hasta aquí... pero, ante todo, somos personas adultas, una familia unidas por los lazos del derramamiento de sangre. Nos ayudamos los unos a los otros y, contigo, no será diferente. Créeme.

Tempest la observó sorprendida, casi... conmovida ante éstas palabras.

No podía dejar de sentirse como una extraña allí, pero ésta mujer estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacer su paso más llevadero.

La verdad, de no ser porque, evidentemente, era una asesina, le parecería hasta buena persona.

Asintió pues y esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la argoniana. Por lo menos, la mujer se merecía ésa deferencia.

- ¡Ay!, ¡al fin te encuentro, Ocheeva! - oyeron que las abordaba repentinamente una voz femenina detrás de ellas – Se trata de un asunto relacionado con el vino, aquí desaparece con una facilidad pasmosa y no tengo ni una mala botella con la que cocinar... - pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración en el momento en que ambas mujeres se giraron para observarla – Oh... ¿es la chica nueva, Ocheeva?

La mujer en cuestión que había hablado era una bretona, una de las más guapas que Tempest había podido ver en toda su vida: rubia, de ojos azul celeste, pálida como una muñeca de porcelana y con unas facciones redondeadas, delicadas, atractivas y muy juveniles que le daban un aspecto simpático y agradable.

Apenas debía de ser dos o tres centímetros más alta que Tempest y tenía pinta de ser bastante joven pese a poseer un cuerpo sumamente desarrollado y curvilíneo, evidenciado por la extraña armadura de cuero que, al igual que Ocheeva, también vestía. Sólo que su tipo no se podía comparar al de la argoniana: a aquella hermosa mujer el cuero le quedaba como un guante.

- Así es, Antonietta – confirmó Ocheeva mientras asentía desplegando una de sus extrañas sonrisas de reptil llena de dientes puntiagudos – Nuestra más reciente Hermana acaba de unirse oficialmente a nuestras filas. Le estaba mostrando el Santuario.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó la bretona entusiasmada mientras miraba a la pequeña Tempest con simpatía - ¡Qué bien!, ¡ahora ya, con ella, no seremos menos chicas que chicos! – dijo encantada de la vida para, acto seguido, dirigirse a la nueva adquisición - Bienvenida, querida Hermana, me alegro de conocerte al fin. Yo soy Antonietta Marie, ¡encantada! - saludó alegremente mientras le extendía la mano para estrechársela.

Tempest, si bien aún incómoda, tuvo un presentimiento de que podría confiar en aquella mujer.

- Tempest – se presentó mientras correspondía al gesto de saludo de la bretona estrechándole cordialmente la mano enguantada.

La joven, Antonietta Marie, retuvo la mano de la chiquilla imperial entre las suyas con calidez en la mirada.

- Si no te importa, Ocheeva – comenzó a decirle a la argoniana sin soltar aún la mano de Tempest – Me gustaría enseñarle la zona de estar para que conozca a los demás. Creo que hoy da la casualidad de que Telaendril ha vuelto y estamos todos.

- Por supuesto – asintió Ocheeva – Le vendrá bien saber con quién compartirá habitación para dormir y dónde está la cocina. Por otra parte, me harías un favor, Antonietta, hoy tengo mucho papeleo.

Antonietta Marie entonces sonrió ampliamente, entusiasmada con la idea de tener una nueva Hermana más próxima a su edad, y tiró suavemente de Tempest para que la acompañara.

La joven imperial se dejó guiar y pronto se encontró con el brazo de la bretona sobre sus hombros, al igual que Ocheeva había hecho antes con ella.

- ¡Por cierto! - les dijo la argoniana desde atrás - ¡Búscale un conjunto de armadura a su medida si lo hay! De lo contrario, encargaremos uno.

- ¡De acuerdo! - contestó alegremente la rubia bretona girándose apenas para seguir después con su recorrido hacia la sala de estar hablando como si le hubieran dado cuerda, con Tempest a su lado – Ay, no sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando Ocheeva nos anunció que íbamos a tener una nueva Hermana en el Santuario, Lucien no suele traer a mucha gente... es bastante quisquilloso a la hora de reclutar nuevos miembros, si sabes a qué me refiero.

- Bueno... - dudó Tempest, abrumada por tanta atención – No sé, no le conozco mucho.

- Viene de tanto en tanto – explicó Antonietta con toda naturalidad – No es que sus visitas sean lo que se dice frecuentes, pero se toma muy en serio su supervisión sobre éste Santuario.

_Bueno, mientras no le dé por volver a aparecer por la noche a los pies de mi cama para hablarme de Sithis y otras movidas varias, me daré con un canto en los dientes si sólo le tengo que ver de tanto en tanto._

La bretona parecía muy feliz y contenta en su mundo de colores mientras seguía parloteando de ésto y de lo otro hasta que, al ir a abrir la puerta que daba a la sala de estar, se percató de la mirada confusa de la chica a su lado.

- Oye... ¿te molesta o te hace sentir incómoda el que hable tanto? - preguntó con evidente preocupación – Yo era la más joven y, prácticamente, la más reciente hasta que has llegado tú... quizás me he pasado un poco... me han dicho que hablo demasiado y que soy a veces un poco pesada...

Tempest, sorprendida al oír aquello, inmediatamente sintió ganas de disculparse y se puso roja.

- No... qué va... no es éso... - musitó, empequeñecida como un ratoncillo en una esquina – Es que... me da cosa todo ésto... Yo, hasta hace poco, pensaba que la Hermandad Oscura eran cuentos de brujas para asustar a los niños.

La mujer entonces, tras observarla unos segundos con los ojos como platos, rompió a reír escandalosamente.

- ¡Ay...! - exclamó, limpiándose una lagrimilla de la risa - ¡Bendito Sithis!, ¡cuentos de brujas dice! - meneó la cabeza, aún riendo – Qué salero tienes. Me parece que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien, muy bien – añadió sonriente mientras abría la puerta de las estancias y conducía a la chica por el espacioso pasillo subterráneo escaleras abajo.

Una vez abajo, Antonietta se encargó de presentar a la joven Tempest al resto de gente que componían la pintoresca familia oscura residente en aquel Santuario bajo tierra cuya existencia, para bien o para mal, sólo la conocían unos pocos privilegiados.

La chiquilla imperial conoció a Teinaava, otro asesino argoniano que, para su mucha sorpresa, era el hermano gemelo de Ocheeva. Éste a su vez le explicó el estrecho vínculo que los argonianos nacidos bajo el influjo astral de _La Sombra_ mantenían con la Hermandad Oscura.

- En la nación argoniana de Ciénaga Negra, aquellos que nacen bajo el signo de _La Sombra_ son llevados a la Hermandad Oscura – contó, muy orgulloso de haber sido en su día uno de aquellos elegidos - Un Escama Ensombrecida recién salido del huevo recibe entrenamiento en las artes del sigilo y del asesinato y dedica toda su vida a servir al poderoso reino de Argonia. Todo Escama Ensombrecida que llega a la mayoría de edad es aceptado en la Hermandad Oscura como miembro de pleno derecho de la familia. Así ocurrió conmigo y con Ocheeva.

Tempest prefería no opinar a ése respecto y calló. Aquella forma de... vender a sus crías a la Hermandad Oscura que tenían los argonianos le parecía, ciertamente, de una crueldad inmensa. A ésas criaturas no les estaba permitido elegir su destino y acababan de cortacuellos para una organización criminal y clandestina... ¿qué padre querría éso para sus hijos?

Desechando aquellos pensamientos, puso buena cara y conoció al orsimer Gogron gro-Bolmog, algo así como un mazacote de casi dos metros de envergadura y músculos hasta en las cejas que le dijo como bienvenida que la abrazaría, pero que Ocheeva le había prevenido de no hacerlo.

Y, viendo la envergadura del orco, el motivo estaba bastante claro, la verdad.

Después le tocó el turno a Telaendril, una elfa silvana oriunda de Valenwood de nacimiento.

Era... bastante más mayor que Ocheeva o Antonietta Marie. Para los cánones élficos, Tempest aventuró que ya estaría en la mediana edad. Parecía una mujer muy prudente y sigilosa, y no se quitó la capucha en todo el tiempo que anduvo hablando con la joven imperial.

Tras agradecer su amabilidad a la rubia bretona, Tempest se dispuso a salir de las estancias para ir a hablar con el misterioso Vicente Valtieri, el encargado de los contratos, cuando, a medio camino, se tropezó con un furibundo khajiit ataviado con una túnica de mago que, como carta de presentación, le dejó muy claro a la chica que su presencia allí, al menos para él, era non-grata.

Tempest alzó las cejas ante semejante muestra de mala educación y agresividad sin ton ni son y se marchó, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, antes de seguir escuchando más estupideces de aquella bola de pelos.

Le había sentado mal, la verdad.

Así pues, aunque reticente a aceptar contratos asesinos, descendió lentamente las escaleras hasta la planta baja y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, preguntándose qué clase de apellido era éso de Valtieri y a qué vendrían aquellas significativas miradas que habían intercambiado entre sí los otros asesinos del Santuario cuando les había preguntado por él.

- Adelante – oyó que le decía una voz suave al otro lado de la puerta.

Tempest accedió al interior de la estancia y advirtió que toda ella se hallada pobremente iluminada y que, para su mucha sorpresa, la zona donde debería haber una cama se hallaba ocupada por una especie de... sepulcro de piedra del largo de un hombre.

La habitación estaba bastante provista de mobiliario, incluyendo un bureau, una despensa particular, una enorme estantería llena a rebosar de libros y más libros, un armario y una mesa con sillas.

Y, sentado en una de ésas sillas, leyendo, la joven advirtió la figura recortada a contraluz de lo que parecía un bretón.

La chica se aproximó educadamente y quedó a una prudente distancia del hombre, quien, más rápidamente de lo que Tempest había visto nunca en una persona, cerró el libro y se incorporó para hacerla frente con una sonrisa cuanto menos... extraña.

- Mis más cordiales saludos, querida Hermana – dijo el hombre aún desde las sombras – Asumo que ya habrás hablado con Ocheeva – supuso mientras se acercaba a la pequeña figura de la chica para dar paso a sus extraordinarios rasgos – Soy Vicente Valtieri, me ocupo de los encargos para los miembros nuevos de la familia.

Y la chiquilla en aquel momento, al observar más detenidamente al hombre frente a sí, no pudo reprimir un respingo que la echó momentáneamente hacia atrás cuando entendió que lo que tenía delante no era humano en absoluto.

Pálido como el mármol, con unas uñas demasiado largas para un hombre, de rasgos angulosos y famélicos como si hubiesen sido cortados a cuchillo... ojos sin decoloración en el iris, a través del cual se podían observar los vasos sanguíneos dando la impresión de ojos rojos... y luego aquellos... caninos...

Nosferatu. Molag Bal.

El... ser de ultratumba vestía de negro de pies a cabeza con ropas ya un tanto... en desuso, y tenía el cabello castaño y bastante largo recogido en una coleta caída. Todo en él rezumaba poder... oscuridad... decadencia... como si perteneciera a otra época con otra clase de gustos estéticos. Evidentemente no se había transformado ayer, no, aquel tipo llevaba en aquel estado de no-muerte algo más de un siglo.

Era un antiguo.

Tempest contuvo entonces la respiración, tentada de salir corriendo de allí gritando.

Bendito Akatosh... o Sithis... o la puñetera deidad que fuera... aquello era demasiado, demasiado...

Pero el hombre, cuyas... dotaciones especiales le conferían unos sentidos extremadamente amplificados para la media humana, supo, por la respiración de la chica que la había asustado de veras.

Y ésa no era, ni de lejos, su intención.

- Por favor, no dejes que mi aspecto... te ponga nerviosa – dijo calmadamente con aquella voz suave y tranquila mientras se aproximaba a la chica poniendo cuidado de no mostrar demasiado sus prominentes colmillos mientras hablaba - Las necesidades y los Principios de la Hermandad Oscura tienen prioridad sobre mis propias necesidades como vampiro – explicó, deteniéndose a una distancia que la chica consideraría... segura.

Hubo un tenso silencio de espera, de duda e incertidumbre.

Tragando saliva y, tras un momento, sin saber el motivo, Tempest sintió en el fondo de su mente que sus palabras podrían ser verdad... que, pese a ser un asesino y una criatura de la noche, aquel hombre estaba siendo totalmente sincero con ella y no le haría ningún daño.

Tal vez fuera la voz, tan vez la entonación o los gestos... pero su lenguaje corporal no le transmitía agresividad alguna en absoluto.

Además, ciertamente los Cinco Principios le impedían matarla... y todos los residentes de aquel Santuario estaban sujetos a ésas leyes.

Al menos, era un consuelo saber que, irónicamente, se hallaba en un lugar... seguro; y, cuando tomó conciencia de ésta situación, pudo mirar fijamente al vampiro a los ojos albinos sin que el miedo se reflejase en los suyos eléctricos.

Trató de sonreír y ser amable acercándose más al no-muerto hasta quedar a una distancia cómoda para conversar. El hombre estaba siendo correcto y civilizado, debía corresponder ésa deferencia.

- Oh, me temo que Ocheeva no me dijo tu nombre – dijo el vampiro casualmente en aquel instante mientras una leve sonrisa cruzaba su rostro – Dime entonces, querida Hermana, ¿cómo he de tener el placer de llamarte?

- Tempest – replicó ella suavemente y, al percatarse de que el hombre, Vicente Valtieri, parecía esperar algo más, añadió con una sonrisa – Tempest a secas, señor Valtieri, me temo que carezco de un apellido que secunde mi nombre.

Educada. La chica era educada.

- Por favor, dejemos a un lado las formalidades y llámame Vicente – dijo el hombre ondeando una mano despreocupadamente – Aquí todos pertenecemos a la misma gran familia y entre Hermanos los apellidos, títulos honoríficos y demás no son necesarios.

Agradable, ésa era la palabra. Vampiro o no, aquel hombre era sumamente agradable.

Una de tantas ironías de la vida, supuso Tempest, que la persona que más miedo debiera darle en todo aquel lugar fuera la que hubiera propiciado en unos minutos con apenas unas frases que estuviera casi cómoda allí.

Incluso se permitió una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que extendía la mano en dirección a aquel bretón sobrenatural con la clara intención de estrechársela. Le había caído bien.

Sin embargo, cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre la tomó suavemente de los dedos, le alzó la mano hacia sus labios y le depositó un educado beso en el dorso.

Atónita, se estremeció ligeramente cuando el aliento frío del vampiro le rozó la piel y se percató un instante después, confusa, de que aquello no le había desagradado en absoluto. Era la primera vez que un hombre mostraba tal grado de cortesía con ella.

Se sintió inclusive halagada.

- Un placer, ciertamente – murmuró él mirándola directamente a los ojos – Tempest… un nombre curioso, sin duda.

- Bueno… – balbuceó la chica sin perder la sonrisa y un tanto ¿nerviosa? – la verdad es que el nombre completo es Hija de la Tempestad, pero, como a la gente le suena muy agorero, nadie me llama así.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír y nada dijo.

- La gente de a pie, por lo general, suele ser bastante ignorante y tienden a erradicar o minimizar todo aquello que les produce inquietud, ya sea un desastre natural, una idea que consideren equivocada o un simple nombre – replicó una voz grave que no era la de ninguno de los dos, pero que ambos sabían a quién pertenecía.

- Lucien – dijo Vicente dejando ir la mano de la muchacha al tiempo que su poderosa vista de vampiro buscaba al otro hombre en la oscuridad – No me esperaba tu visita, ¿a qué debemos éste honor?

Tempest sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba a abajo cuando notó la presencia del Portavoz tras su hombro derecho. Aquel tipo le ponía los pelos de punta, la diferencia con el vampiro era más que tangible.

- Debía tratar un asunto urgente con Ocheeva – fue la respuesta del imperial – y pensé que, ya que estoy aquí, ver cómo se adapta nuestra… tardía recluta en el Santuario.

Vicente enarcó una ceja.

- Ah, qué… inesperado – dijo – Por lo general no sueles demostrar demasiado interés en los nuevos.

El hombre oscuro sonrió desde las sombras.

- Ah, pero no todos los nuevos se hacen de esperar un mes hasta completar la iniciación en la Hermandad – contestó enigmáticamente al tiempo que viraba el rostro hacia la chica - ¿o no es así, _Hermana_?

_Y lo dice encima con rentintín el tío._ – pensó Tempest no atreviéndose a mirarle a la cara -_ Que se vaya, por favor, que se vaya de una vez…_

Por suerte no se vio obligada a contestar ya que Vicente Valtieri, notando su incomodidad, se apresuró a tomar la palabra.

- Vaya, ¿un mes?, ¿y cómo es eso?

- Es una historia un tanto larga – replicó Lachance rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para marcharse – Una historia que, sin duda, estará deseando contarte nuestra… Hija de la Tempestad. Mis disculpas por interrumpirte, Vicente. Me despido.

- Adiós, Lucien – respondió el vampiro – Camina con Sithis.

El imperial asintió con la cabeza una vez y, tan rápido como vino, desapareció sin darles una segunda mirada.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Tempest pudo respirar tranquila y lo demostró dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Vicente la miró con evidente preocupación, pero nada dijo, ya había pasado otras veces que algunos nuevos parecían tenerle verdadero pánico al Portavoz. Lucien solía tener ése efecto en mucha gente, los amedrentaba con sólo mirarlos. Desde el punto de vista del bretón vampiro era, quizás, demasiado directo, demasiado agresivo en su lenguaje corporal; no era hombre paciente y le gustaba moverse en las sombras, en silencio, no era tampoco muy sociable y se tomaba muy en serio sus obligaciones.

También era inteligente, extremadamente inteligente, y sabía sacar mucho partido a su imagen como hombre poderoso y siniestro. Infundía respeto, mucho respeto… y miedo si se lo proponía.

En resumidas cuentas: era una persona severa y muy difícil de tratar. Y ésta pobre muchacha era toda ojos, destilando inseguridad por cada poro.

En realidad era perfectamente comprensible que Lachance la pusiera nerviosa.

- Bueno – dijo entonces alegremente para restarle hierro al asunto y hacer que la chica se sintiera más cómoda – Creo que lo primero es lo primero y, antes de asignarte cualquier tipo de contrato, me gustaría preguntarte, Tempest, cuáles son tus habilidades mágicas y en el manejo de armas así como tu grado de resistencia física. - en ésto que hizo un gesto cortés con la mano en dirección a la mesa de madera con las dos sillas – Por favor, toma asiento.

Tempest asintió, nerviosa, y se sentó lo más recta posible tratando de que la postura no pareciera antinatural.

- Cuéntame – la alentó Vicente con la más absoluta naturalidad - ¿Qué sabes hacer?

- Pues hombre... - dudó ella – Saber sé manejar una espada y un escudo. Me muevo mejor con armadura ligera. - enumeró con los dedos como una niña pequeña – Tengo algún conocimiento de Camaleón y de Restauración sencilla... pero nada que pueda servir para... atacar, si tú me entiendes...

- Por supuesto – asintió el vampiro pensativamente - ¿Sabes manejar un arco?

Tempest negó con la cabeza.

- Para nada – dijo – Es algo que nunca he llegado a necesitar y, de las veces que lo he intentado, si la flecha ha volado ha sido para no dar nunca en el blanco. – añadió con una sonrisa. Estaba hablando mucho y con bastante soltura... por vez primera desde hacía muchas horas – Tampoco sé montar a caballo ni lanzar cuchillos ni cosas de ésas. No entiendo ni papa de alquimia salvo para elaborar venenos y no tengo mucha fuerza, así que mazas y martillos de guerra va a ser que no.

- Entiendo – asintió de nuevo su interlocutor rascándose pensativamente el mentón – Bueno... en principio me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos cómo luchas, y en función de lo que vea te asignaré algún contrato acorde a tus habilidades... o le diré a Teinaava o a Antonietta Marie que te ayuden a mejorar. No tenemos por costumbre enviar a los nuevos sin un entrenamiento previo que nos garantice un mínimo de no ser pillado por la Guardia Imperial o morir durante un contrato. ¿Te parece bien?

- Oh, sí... claro, estupendo. - asintió la chica nerviosamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, seguía al bretón vampiro fuera de la estancia, escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al amplio recibidor y tomar una de las puertas de los laterales en cuyo interior Tempest adivinó lo que debía de ser la sala de entrenamientos.

Allí Vicente hizo llamar a la mujer rubia con la que Tempest había estado antes: Antonietta Marie.

La bretona se presentó de inmediato ante el vampiro, acordaron en que ella se batiera con Tempest en un duelo de prueba y, una vez Valtieri se hizo a un lado para observarlas, el combate dio comienzo.

Antonietta era rápida, no muy fuerte pero sí bastante rápida y muy dada a la finta.

Le causó severas dificultades a Tempest para seguirla y, pronto, la chica se vio sudando de veras bloqueando uno tras otro los golpes de cuchillo con su katana Akaviri, que era notablemente más lenta y, dada su estructura ligera, era fácilmente bloqueada por la daga de la otra mujer.

En una de ésas probó el hechizo de Camaleón desesperadamente y con éso logró unos cuantos segundos de confusión que le presentaron la oportunidad de desarmar a la bretona.

Sin embargo, pese a conseguir tirarle el cuchillo al suelo, Antonietta Marie le agarró imprevisiblemente el mango de la katana en una complicada maniobra que hizo que su valiosa espada pasara a manos de la otra mujer y ésta le apuntara rápidamente al cuello con el filo de la hoja: fin del combate.

Tempest observó atónita cómo la mujer bajaba la katana, se la devolvía por el mango con una sonrisa y recogía su puñal del suelo para enfundárselo de nuevo en su cinturón.

- No ha estado mal – dijo la rubia sin perder su eterna sonrisa – Te ha costado un poco mantener el ritmo, y éso que ha sido un combate con pre-aviso y no sorpresa como suele ocurrir en muchos casos. Pero en general creo que ha ido bien, ¿verdad, Vicente?

- Necesita mejorar – opinó el vampiro al tiempo que se aproximaba a las dos jóvenes – Yo no la enviaría aún pese a que goza sin duda de cierta preparación. - miró a Tempest detenidamente – Digamos ¿una semana? Tómatelo con calma, Hermana, y prueba a convivir en el Santuario; céntrate en tu nuevo papel como sicaria al servicio de nuestro Padre Sithis y entrena a fondo ése juego de pies y las estocadas bajas, que es sin duda en lo que veo que fallas. Antonietta te ayudará.

- Con mucho gusto – asintió la bretona con entusiasmo – Nos vendrá bien a las dos. Después de todo, ha conseguido tirarme el cuchillo.

Tempest, tras aquella derrota, se lamió los labios distraídamente y no hizo mucho caso de las instrucciones que le fueron dando después, salvo que le tocaría entrenar, que no estaba lista.

Y aquella chica bretona iba a ayudarla.

Esperaba que en tan sólo una semana pudiera mejorar su rendimiento con la espada porque, de lo contrario, pasaría más tiempo a la sopa boba sin cobrar.

Y Tempest, mal que le pesara, se había metido en todo aquel berenjenal única y exclusivamente por dinero.

Debía empezar a entrenar ya.

* * *

Se había hecho el silencio hacía ya casi media hora.

Tras todo aquel traqueteo dentro de la caja tenía las costillas hechas puré. No le hubiera extrañado tener todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones tras aquello, la verdad, allí trataban la mercancía de la manera más descuidada y chapuzas posible.

Tempest, apenas retirando la tapa de madera de la caja, echó un vistazo por la rendija que acababa de abrir y analizó detenidamente la situación.

Porque, como no fuera minuciosa en todos los detalles, de allí no salía ni viva ni con las bragas en su sitio.

Le habían adjudicado un contrato, sí, un contrato de ésos de matar gente y tal. Su primer contrato. Y no estaba lo que se dice demasiado emocionada con el asunto.

Entre otras cosas porque le había tocado de primera víctima nada menos que un pirata.

Para ser más exactos, el capitán de un galeón pirata: Gaston Tussaud.

Por el nombre, sonaba evidentemente bretón.

Pero a Tempest, en realidad, no le interesaba nada de todo ésto. Ella sólo quería encontrar al tipo, cargárselo y salir por patas corriendo de allí.

Por Sithis, por Akatosh y por la puta madre de ambos... Corsarios... saqueadores juerguistas sin escrúpulos que no ponían ningún reparo en matar a los tripulantes de las embarcaciones que asaltaban y en hacer prisioneros con el único objeto de, o bien canjearlos por dinero, o bien usarlos de entretenimiento antes de matarlos: hacerlos caminar por la tabla, pasarlos por la quilla, echarlos de carnaza a los tiburones en alta mar... por no decir que Tempest sabía que ésta gente, al igual que los asaltacaminos, no respetaban para nada el hecho de que fueras una mujer.

Es más, probablemente el ser mujer sería incluso un aliciente para, antes de que te mataran, hacerte unas cuantas barbaridades.

Por lo tanto, no debía dejar por nada del mundo que la pillasen.

Se estaba mejor en la Prisión Imperial que entre piratas. Pero vamos, como cien veces mejor.

Advirtiendo que estaba sola y que aquella bodega estaba desierta, Tempest salió de su escondrijo, la caja donde la habían transportado desde el muelle de carga de Waterfront hasta el interior del buque Marie Elena, se echó la capa de Camaleón por encima de la Armadura Etérea que le habían obsequiado en la Hermandad y, haciendo de tripas corazón, se aventuró a través de la bodega de almacenaje en el más absoluto silencio.

Atravesó un par de cuartuchos estrechos y malamente iluminados donde, además de no haber nadie, pudo advertir más cajas, barriles de fruta y vino y sacos de arpillera llenos de lo que parecía grano de cereal, hasta que llegó a la escalera de mano que la llevó a la cubierta intermedia.

Abriendo la trampilla todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, Tempest apenas se asomó para subir, cuando sus ojos captaron la visión de unas enormes botas justo en frente de ella.

Repentinamente paralizada, alzó la vista inconscientemente para darse cuenta... de que ningún cuerpo calzaba ésas botas. Eran tan sólo un par que, seguramente, habrían dejado allí en un descuido.

Respirando aliviada tras aquel susto monumental, Tempest echó un vistazo al perímetro y, al no hallar indicios de peligro, subió, cerró la trampilla con sumo cuidado y se refugió en el abrazo de las sombras que los múltiples recovecos del barco le ofrecían como amparo.

Toni había tenido razón al aconsejarla el ir de recoveco en recoveco. Ella había viajado una vez en un barco de transporte de prisioneros cuando la trasladaron hacía ya muchos años desde la cárcel de Roca Alta hasta la Prisión Imperial en Cyrodiil.

Toni... Antonietta Marie... no hablaba mucho de ello puesto que no guardaba muy gratos recuerdos de aquella época de su vida, pero le había contado que logró zafarse de los grilletes con los que los transportaban encadenados hasta Cyrodiil y que anduvo prácticamente todo el viaje escondida en un barril de manzanas. La única pega había sido que, al final, dada su inexperiencia, la habían pillado. De la cárcel no le había librado nadie.

Tempest y ella, en tan sólo semana y pico desde que se conocieran, habían hecho muy buenas migas. Y a tal punto había llegado la cosa, que ambas usaban ya diminutivos para llamarse la una a la otra.

Tempest le había contado sus experiencias como vagabunda por la provincia, y Toni le había explicado cómo fue a dar con sus huesos en la cárcel con mayor seguridad de toda la provincia de Roca Alta: por asesinato. _"Con premeditación y alevosía"_, o éso había dictaminado la justicia local.

Le había contado, muy orgullosa, que su anciana tía, una vieja arpía que no moría ni a la de tres y que la tenía poco menos que de doncella de compañía (pero sin pagarle ni un maldito septim por ello), le había pedido una vez sopa de almejas.

Y Toni, con tan sólo quince años, recogió una flor de belladama que crecía cerca de un arrozal de la finca vecina, se la echó al guiso y hale, la vieja la espichó pero bien, bien. Con la cara hundida justo en el plato de la sopa. A Toni le encantaba contar ésa parte.

Tempest no es que compartiera su... eh... particular sentido del humor en ésas materias, pero se entretenía mucho hablando con ella. Tenía tema para absolutamente todo.

Incluso se hacían peinados y todo la una a la otra. En Antonietta, Tempest había hallado una buena amiga.

- Tío, te lo vuelvo a decir: fue mala suerte. ¡Una mujer a bordo de un barco pirata! Esto nunca habría pasado en mis tiempos.

La chica inmediatamente se arrebujó en la capa encantada y se pegó a la pared para saber la procedencia de la persona que había hablado. Un imperial a juzgar por el acento.

- Venga ya. ¿Cuántas veces nos ha salvado el pellejo Malvulis, eh? - replicó la voz de otro hombre, probablemente un guarda rojo - El capitán Tussaud la mantiene a bordo por un motivo. Es mejor marinera que cualquiera de nosotros.

Tempest entendió que estaba oyendo una conversación como otra cualquiera acerca del aún vigente machismo del Imperio. Rodó los ojos escépticamente.

- ¡Ja!, ahora no haces más que ofender, chaval – repuso con autosuficiencia la voz del imperial - Puede que sea más dura que yo, o incluso más mezquina, pero... ¿mejor marinera? Es imposible.

- ¡Ah, claro!, ¡cómo he podido olvidarlo! - se burló entonces el que Tempest creía que era un guarda rojo - Aquella vez que casi nos estrellamos contra esas rocas cercanas a la ciudad de Firsthold, era otro el que llevaba al timón.

El imperial le replicó ácidamente que aquello no había sido culpa suya y se excusó de una manera bastante penosa.

Pero Tempest no quiso seguir oyéndoles, visualizó un cuartucho con la puerta entreabierta donde divisó una cama con una mesa y una silla, el camarote de alguno de ellos seguramente; y, veloz como el viento, se introdujo en él sin que los hombres la vieran y se metió debajo de la cama como una niña a la que le dan miedo los monstruos de su cuarto.

Una vez finalizada la disputa entre los dos rufianes, cada uno se fue por su lado y Tempest aguardó a tenerlos fuera de su campo visual.

Pero la mala suerte quiso que el camarote donde se hallaba escondida perteneciera al imperial que opinaba que una mujer en un barco daba mal fario y éste se decidiera a sentarse a la pequeña mesa del cuartucho a cenar, pues ya era la hora de la cena según los cálculos del estómago de la chiquilla, que trataba por todos los medios de acallarlo.

Tras aquello, el tipo se dejó caer pesadamente en el catre y estuvo bebiendo cerveza tumbado hasta que pilló una buena cogorza y se quedó dormido con lo puesto.

Tempest aprovechó aquella oportunidad de oro y pudo salir del habitáculo en silencio mientras el bucanero roncaba a pierna suelta como un sapo.

Rápidamente, antes de que nadie más pudiera interponerse en su camino, la joven imperial atravesó a toda velocidad la cubierta intermedia y, cuando halló la trampilla que comunicaba con el siguiente nivel, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ascendió por la escalera de mano y, al abrir la trampilla, la suerte volvió a sonreírla cuando se percató de que estaba en el camarote privado del capitán. Y estaba vacío.

Muy contenta, Tempest se dispuso a ir envenenando todos los alimentos que vio repartidos por el habitáculo con la misma variedad de veneno que usó con Rufio y, en el momento en que iba a salir por la puerta de la parte trasera, se encontró, muerta de miedo, con que ésta estaba cerrada y que no había dios que forzara aquella cerradura.

Oyendo ruidos que parecían aproximarse a la entrada opuesta del camarote, Tempest se apresuró y volvió a usar el truco de esconderse debajo de la cama mientras cruzaba los dedos por que no les diera por mirar muy detenidamente allí. La capa encantada sólo ocultaba a simple vista, no a un examen más cercano y exhaustivo.

Abriendo la puerta con bastante brutalidad, al camarote pasaron dos pares de pies enfundados en botas que Tempest pudo contemplar desde debajo del dobladillo de la colcha. Los pies de un hombre y una mujer.

La puerta se cerró y, tras intercambiar un par de frases que informaron a Tempest de que las personas que habían entrado eran Gaston Tussaud y su Segundo de A Bordo, una mujer dunmer de nombre Malvulis, comenzaron instantáneamente a meterse mano a la tremenda.

Asustada, la chiquilla escondida bajo la cama hubo de ser testigo, muy a su disgusto, de cómo, en mitad de una soberana retahíla de palabrotas, maldiciones y nombres peyorativos mutuos, el capitán y su Segundo de A Bordo se despelotaban sin perder ripia para acabar los dos desnudos encima de la cama.

Tempest, pegándose a la pared y encogiéndose en posición fetal, se tapó los oídos. Pero éso no impidió que los anduviera oyendo maldecir y gemir por espacio de media hora mientras contemplaba, atónita, los violentos vaivenes del colchón sobre su cabeza, que amenazaba con romperse en dos de un momento a otro.

Careciendo por completo de una referencia con la que comparar, a Tempest se le metió en la cabeza que, si el sexo era así de burro, no le apetecía nada de nada probarlo.

En la literatura ñoña te lo pintaban como una cosa bonita, en la vida de Barenziah como algo divertido y estimulante y, en la literatura erótica, como algo increíblemente placentero y, algunas veces, hasta incluso prohibido.

Pero NUNCA había leído nada acerca del sexo duro amenizado con vocabulario soez. Nunca.

Así que aquel encuentro entre ambos piratas, además de avergonzarla, le dio casi hasta miedo.

Cuando finalmente hubieron terminado su asalto, ambos compartieron unos minutos de algo que denominaron "momento post-polvo" en el cual se pusieron hasta arriba de ron y tabaco en pipa para, una vez acabadas las existencias del licor, despedir el capitán a la mujer dunmer con cajas destempladas de su camarote y quedarse él a solas con sus pensamientos, en pelota picada, borracho como una cuba y en compañía de la diminuta asesina escondida bajo su cama.

El tipo, tras quedarse unos minutos rascándose la barriga, se levantó pesadamente de la cama y fue derecho a su despensa a procurarse un buen surtido de bollos dulces con los que ponerse bien cerdo a comer.

Tempest, que no sentía ningún tipo de curiosidad por ver desnudo a un hombre como aquel, cerró los ojos y esperó varias horas nocturnas hasta que al capitán le hizo efecto el veneno y, levantándose un instante de la cama por el sorpresivo dolor de pecho, cayó fulminado al suelo.

Una vez vio al tipo muerto, Tempest salió a toda prisa de debajo de la cama.

Y entonces oyó que golpeaban la puerta principal desde el otro lado.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Tussaud! ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor? Hemos... hemos oído un golpe. ¿Capitán? Vamos a entrar.

Sudando a mares y disponiendo de menos de diez segundos, Tempest rebuscó en los bolsillos de la tirada chaqueta del capitán hasta dar con la llave y, cuando estaban entrando por la puerta principal, ella ya estaba saliendo por la trasera, que daba directamente a un balcón situado en la popa del barco.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la chica miró un momento las aguas oscuras del Rumare con serias dudas hasta que, cuando supo que no tardarían en sumar dos y dos e irían a buscarla a aquel balcón sin salida, no lo demoró ni un segundo más y, tapándose la nariz para que no le entrase agua en las fosas nasales, se tiró al agua de pie.

Tempest, para su buena fortuna, sabía bucear. Así pues, nadando en mitad de aquel lago cochino y sucio, hubo de rodear Waterfront a nado hasta llegar a la zona de la barriada.

Salió chorreando a pie hasta el... bueno... jardín de Dareloth y se presentó ante Armand Christophe completamente mojada, oliendo a cangrejo de fango y forzando una sonrisa estúpida pese al mucho miedo que invadía su cuerpo.

- ¿T-Tempest?

- Hey, Christophe – fue el saludo que le dio al atónito guarda rojo – Oye... así por casualidad no tendrás algo de ropa seca para prestarme, ¿verdad?

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Éstos días me estoy hinchando a escribir ^^ Vale, primera misión de la Hermandad Oscura finalizada... al estilo Tempest xD Espero que os haya hecho gracia pese a la escena de sexo. Voy a meter más cosas de ésas, así que no os asustéis jajajajaja__  
_

_EloisaFernanda: No mujer, qué vas a estar loca. Si, hasta ahora, los dos comentarios que me has dejado son la mar de originales y entretenidillos ^^ Anda que con las cancioncitas que canta tu prima... dan miedete :D Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Lucien hace un breve cameo, pero sí, va a salir algo tocadillo del ala xD y con muy mal genio jajajaja Ya irá saliendo más, poco a poco, que todo se andará._

_Bien, lo dicho, tras el One-Shot de Skyrim que he publicado me he liado a escribir éste capítulo y estoy pal arrastre... jajajaja Me voy a dormir, que ya va tocando (siempre me da por escribir de noche). Un beso ^^_


	15. Cap nº 15

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 15: _El negocio del crimen._

* * *

Tras ya varios robos y asesinatos, a Tempest le parecía estar viviendo un extraño y retorcido sueño.

No enteramente desagradable, ya que el oro y los raros artefactos que ésta vida de crímenes le reportaba no estaban nada mal, pero, al mismo tiempo, creía no saber a éstas alturas ya ni quién era... o quién había sido originalmente antes de cubrirse de sangre hasta el cuello.

No era ya Tempest, la alegre y dicharachera muchacha que disfrutaba con las cosas sencillas del día a día. No. Ahora, con tanto oro en sus manos se había vuelto más caprichosa, materialista, compradora al acecho de ofertas que mejorasen su calidad de vida.

Como la casa.

La mansioncita que tanto había anhelado su bolsillo ubicada en una de las mejores calles de la próspera y vinicultora Skingrad.

Le había costado los dioses y ayuda concertar una audiencia en el castillo para, sorpresa, que el esquivo conde Janus Hassildor pasase de su cara y la administradora personal del noble, una argoniana de mediana edad llamada Hal-Liurz, le derivase al mayordomo del conde para tratar el asunto de la adquisición de una casa en Skingrad.

El mayordomo había resultado ser, para su sorpresa, un orco. Un orco más viejo que el carajo, esquivo y bastante asiduo a la posada "Bosque del Oeste" (el primer lugar, recordaba con nostalgia, donde Martin y ella se habían alojado tras abandonar Kvatch) donde se ponía hasta las cejas de licor y se hartaba a bollos dulces.

Shum gro-Yarug, el susodicho orco, se había mostrado bastante reticente tanto a venderle la casa, como a registrarla en el censo de población del condado con objeto de cobrarla cada mes los tributos pertinentes así como de aviso de herencias y traspaso de propiedad.

Así pues Tempest hubo de recurrir al método de la antigua usanza: dorarle la píldora al tipo y convertirse, básicamente, en su sombra a todas horas.

Con todo que, harto, el viejo había acabado cediendo en venderle la propiedad de Rosethorn Hall por el nada módico precio de veinticinco mil septims. Y suerte que se había dejado impresionar por el hecho de que ella decía ser la Heroína de Kvatch, que si no aún estaba pagándole más cervezas al orco y acosándole por la vía pública.

Tras tener que irse hasta la oficina de Hal-Liurz para rellenar el papeleo pertinente, adquirir la escritura de propiedad de manos de Shum gro-Yarug y empalidecer con los precios del mobiliario que pedía el nórdico Gunder, propietario de "Mercaderes Colovianos", el único establecimiento de venta al por mayor en la ciudad; hubo de esperar a que el anterior propietario, Vandorallen Trebatius, un imperial ya entrado en años que hacía ya algún tiempo que no pagaba ni los impuestos ni el alquiler de la casa y de quien se decía que había sido anteriormente Campeón de la Arena en la Ciudad Imperial, abandonase la mansión de muy malas maneras y farfullando que a santo de qué una mocosa tenía que echarle de su _jodida_ casa y que así les partiera un rayo a ella, a los guardias que le sacaron a la fuerza y al _maldito_ conde _de los cojones_.

Tras aquel mal trago y al mareo de estar para arriba y para abajo para conseguir la escritura, Tempest se había encontrado con una casa enorme, adolecida de escasez en cuanto a mobiliario se refiere ya que se había gastado todos sus ahorros de golpe al adquirirla, con mucho polvo (Trebatius no es que hubiera sido precisamente un ejemplo modélico en lo que respecta a orden y limpieza) y secretos que, más adelante descubriría por cuenta propia.

Así pues, con la cuenta a cero y la ilusión por montera, Tempest se puso manos a la obra y anduvo los siguientes dos días barriendo, limpiando, fregando y sacando brillo al encerado hasta que dejó la hermosa mansión hecha un pincel.

Al menos tenía una cama y algunos muebles de tosco acabado y mala calidad en los que empezó a almacenar libros que se iba encontrando, compraba o le regalaban, comida que robaba de otras casas y un par de objetos decorativos sin valor que había encontrado en una de sus excursiones con Mazoga.

Porque sí, hacía relativamente poco que había vuelto a contactar con Mazoga, quien estaba preocupada por ella y por sus prolongadas ausencias de Leyawiin.

Se metieron en un par de ruinas Ayleid donde no encontraron mayor resistencia que un puñado de skeevers (una variedad de roedor gigante oriunda del norte a la cual, sospechaba Tempest, pertenecía la "mascota" del Santuario de Cheydinhal, Schemer), murciélagos y un par de bandidos muertos de hambre que, en cuanto vieron que nada tenían que hacer frente al acero Dwemer de la poderosa orca, salieron por patas.

Tras aquello, volvieron a contactar después de que Tempest le dijera que pensaba instalarse en Skingrad, y Mazoga la fue a buscar personalmente hasta su casa para hablarle de cierto asunto relacionado con una mujer que debía morir.

Tempest se impresionó al oír aquello, pensando en si Mazoga se habría dado a la vida de mercenaria asesina como ella, pero pronto desechó sus temores cuando le explicó la situación de una posadera nórdica que se quejaba de la actividad no-muerta que llevaba un tiempo asolando las cercanías de su negocio ubicado en los caminos, fuera de las ciudades.

La posadera, de nombre Malene, le había pedido a Mazoga que, por favor, acabase con la vida de una tal Raelynn, alias "Encuentratumbas".

Más tarde, Tempest y Mazoga supieron el origen de tan singular sobrenombre.

La tipa, Raelynn, era nada menos que una vieja chiflada que, para no aburrirse se ve, le había dado por llevar a cabo sus invocaciones y experimentos nigrománticos en una cueva cercana al negocio de Malene de donde salían más zombies que migas tiene un bollo.

Tempest y Mazoga ignoraban de dónde sacaría los cuerpos y no quisieron averiguarlo tras dejar seca a la vieja y llevarse de allí todo cuanto encontraron de valor para, una vez estuvo todo listo, provocar un incendio en el interior de la cueva que dio buena cuenta de los cuerpos resucitados. A Mazoga, además de pereza, le daba asco andar cortando cabezas y miembros podridos que, si no dabas en el punto exacto, seguían moviéndose por cuenta propia.

La nigromancia era peligrosa, absurda y bastante repugnante. A ninguna de las dos les cabía en la cabeza cómo había gente por ahí suelta con ganas de manipular fiambres. A Tempest bastante asco le daba tocar un cadáver reciente, con que uno ya añejo...

Había sido allí dentro, en la cueva, donde la joven imperial había encontrado un par de estatuillas de bronce que representaban a las entidades daédricas de Namira y Molag Bal.

No es que a Tempest le despertasen la menor curiosidad o simpatía ni Namira, Señora de la Oscuridad, de la Decadencia y la Putrefacción, también conocida como "Devoradora de los Muertos"; ni Molag Bal, el Príncipe Daédrico por excelencia de la Dominación, la Esclavitud de los Mortales, llamado también "Cosechador de Almas" y, como guinda al pastel, conocido como el "Rey de la Violación".

No era éso.

Sencillamente es que las estatuillas en cuestión estaban esculpidas con un aspecto tan caricaturizado y tan gracioso (bajo su punto de vista) que, cada vez que las miraba, le entraba la risa. Y éso merecía estar entre las curiosidades sin valor que, a partir de ahora, iría coleccionando según se las fuera encontrando.

Ahora tenía una casa. Podía permitirse el lujo de ser un poco estrafalaria.

Aunque, desde luego, si las susodichas estatuillas comenzaban a hablarle, las llevaba rápidamente a un horno de fundición. Vamos, éso lo tenía como que muy claro.

Sin embargo, al margen de sus días disfrutando de su nueva casa y de la compañía de su amiga, Tempest había estado todo éste tiempo delinquiendo sin que nada ni nadie pudieran frenarla.

Había acometido ya varios contratos asesinos relativamente fáciles tras los cuales había ido ganando las pertinentes "pagas extra" si el trabajo en cuestión se llevaba a cabo bajo unas determinadas especificaciones que, suponía, el "cliente" habría negociado previamente con el Portavoz de turno (en su caso, el Hombre Oscuro, Lachance). No todos los que invocaban a la oscura Organización deseaban que el asesinato llevara la firma y rubrica de la Hermandad Oscura.

Y ése fue el caso del segundo asesinato que hubo de realizar tras su... tropiezo con los piratas del Marie Elena: simular un accidente con el fin de acabar con la vida de un viejo bosmer residente en la ciudad helada de Bruma: Baenlin.

Vicente le había dado las instrucciones precisas de infiltrarse en la casa, acceder a una especie de trastero ubicado en la segunda planta y, una vez dentro, aflojar los cierres de una cabeza disecada de minotauro que se hallaba expuesta, muy convenientemente, sobre la silla en la que el tal Baenlin tenía costumbre de sentarse entre las once y las doce de la noche para leer. Vicente le había asegurado que era un hombre de rutinas, dada su avanzada edad, y que el mayor reto residiría sólo en infiltrarse sin llamar la atención del guardaespaldas que el elfo tenía contratado para vigilarle las veinticuatro horas, un tal Gromm.

Hablando con sus Hermanos de Santuario, Tempest supo que era una buena cosa éso de consultar a los demás en caso de duda. Gogron sugirió que el guardaespaldas pudiera ser nórdico basándose en el nombre y previno a la chica de que pudiera ser un tipo grandote.

Ocheeva le informó que, de no poder completar las especificaciones, acabase el contrato como le fuera posible y saliera pitando del lugar del crimen. No cobraría el bonus, pero al menos, si salía victoriosa, no traería la vergüenza a la Hermandad. Porque éso implicaba romper uno de los Cinco Principios, y Tempest ya estaba advertida de lo que sucedería si ésto ocurría.

Toni resultó ser, como poco, la ayuda más útil y práctica en el asunto: le dijo que no se le ocurriera entrar por la puerta principal y que buscase una entrada alternativa, estilo un sótano. Y la arquitectura de Bruma era muy proclive a tener entradas a ras del suelo que daban directamente al sótano de las casas. Éso Tempest lo sabía muy bien, su experiencia con el Gremio de Ladrones hablaba volúmenes enteros de los distintos métodos de infiltrarse en una casa sin ser visto.

Así pues, no le costó mucho colarse a hurtadillas, subir las escaleras siempre arropada en su capa de Camaleón, hallar el trastero y esperar escondida hasta las once cuando, no queriendo ni mirar lo que estaba haciendo, aflojó los cierres, desprendió la cabeza y sólo oyó el golpe, el grito y los llantos del guardaespaldas, quien parecía sumamente encariñado con el viejo y que, tras ser despedido por el sobrino de Baenlin, Caenlin (quien, sospechaba Tempest, había sido el "cliente" que los había contratado para heredar la fortuna y la casa de su tío), se pasaba ahora prácticamente todo el día borracho en la posada de Olav "Coser y Cantar" mientras sollozaba la impotencia que sentía al no haber podido proteger al elfo.

Tempest, sumamente apenada por la aflicción del nórdico, le había pagado un día un par de cervezas mientras le oía balbucir sin cesar lo muy vacío que se sentía por dentro desde la muerte de Baenlin y que ya su vida no tenía razón de ser.

La chica se sentía terriblemente culpable y temía el día en que le acabaran notificando el suicidio del pobre tipo. Porque no le cabía la menor duda de que, más tarde o más temprano, aquel desgraciado acabaría cortando de raíz su sufrimiento con una gruesa soga al cuello.

Pero, en realidad, nada podía hacer a ése respecto, ni siquiera al no haber aceptado el contrato y pasárselo a otro: el viejo hubiera muerto igual y Gromm estaría igualmente deprimido.

Cuando una persona era marcada como objetivo para la Hermandad Oscura, no tenía prácticamente ninguna posibilidad de escapar a su destino.

Aunque también había excepciones. Telaendril, sin ir más lejos, dejó caer una vez de pasada que entró en la Hermandad casi más por necesidad que por elección: su padre, por el motivo que fuera, se había hartado de ella y deseaba verla muerta. Así pues, ni corto ni perezoso, realizó el ritual del Sacramento Negro y pactó con Lucien Lachance el precio y los términos del asesinato.

Telaendril logró escapar a la muerte, que venía de las manos del mismísimo Portavoz, y, como represalia, le arrebató la vida a su padre. A la siguiente noche, tal vez como reconocimiento a su sagacidad y el haber conseguido escurrirse de sus garras, Lucien Lachance acudió a ella ya no para matarla, si no para extenderle una invitación a unirse a sus filas.

Y, teniendo en cuenta la fama de quisquilloso y sibarita que tenía el Portavoz, la mujer bosmeri debió de haberle impresionado mucho. De lo contrario, el Santuario de Cheydinhal no sería ahora su hogar.

Tempest había meditado muy cuidadosamente éstos detalles en su cabeza. No parecía que la manera de reclutar en la Hermandad Oscura siguiera alguna especie de patrón definido como... como, por ejemplo, que la susodicha Madre Noche les dijera a sus subordinados de la Mano Negra a quién reclutar y a quién no.

Todo parecía depender del instinto, visión y buen olfato que tuvieran los Portavoces a la hora de juzgar a la gente.

Y éso a la joven le hacía preguntarse constantemente qué le habría visto el tétrico de Lachance para decidirse a captarla para su Organización; cuánto tiempo la habría estado observando, por qué motivo y, más que nada, cuáles eran las expectativas que tenía de ella.

Todo dirigente busca en sus empleados algún tipo de potencial, alguna clase de rol que asumir, y Tempest cada día se cuestionaba si las facultades de aquel hombre le permitirían escudriñar en el alma de los demás para decidir quién valía y quién no, quién se amoldaría a una vida criminal y quién se acobardaría.

Tempest hubiera deseado saber si es que había visto en ella a una asesina en potencia, porque, de ser así, debería comenzar a asustarse no ya de un tipo con facultades de semejante calibre, si no de sí misma, de lo que podría llegar a hacer y en lo que acabaría convirtiéndose.

Porque, pese a todo, quería pensar que su alma todavía no pertenecía a la malévola entidad de Sithis. Ella no había firmado nada ni aceptaba sus doctrinas como creencias personales. Sithis no era el dueño ni de su vida ni de su alma, sólo de su hoja.

_Dioses, me estoy comiendo la cabeza por nada... deja de pensar y actúa, ¡deja de pensar y actúa!_

Éso mismo se decía día tras día, tratando de echar tierra sobre la culpa y continuando con sus asesinatos para la Hermandad Oscura y sus robos para el Gremio de Ladrones.

S'krivva había vuelto a contactar con ella y le había encargado más trabajos a gran escala; el último había sido un asunto bastante delicado que no sólo comprometía al Gremio de Ladrones y a su enigmático líder, el Zorro Gris, si no que implicaba una vez más volver a tener que lidiar con la obsesión de un solo hombre en pos de desmantelar el Gremio y capturar al portador de la Cogulla de Nocturnal: Hieronymus Lex.

Cuando le habían dicho que tendría que vérselas con un nuevo asedio a Waterfront y a las iras de Lex, Tempest se había negado en un principio.

Seguía dolida y le aterrorizaba la idea de hacer frente a siquiera una mirada del mismo hombre a quien quiso y que tanto daño le hizo en tan poco tiempo.

Se sentía pequeña, cobarde, miserable y muy incapaz para otra tarea que tuviera que ver con engañar a la Legión Imperial.

Sin embargo, una vez llegó a Waterfront y se encontró con guardias imperiales y magos de batalla peinando la zona, acosando a los ciudadanos, arrestando a mendigos y, lo que más le dolió, apartando a empellones a los críos de los pobres; Tempest supo que allí no se estaba haciendo justicia y que una redada no justificaba el desdén y la crueldad con la que se estaba tratando a aquellas pobres criaturas que ninguna culpa tenían de los conflictos entre adultos.

Así pues, sin dudarlo ni un instante más ni pensar en las posibles consecuencias, Tempest localizó a Methredhel, quien la llevó a la casa de una tal Dynari Amnis, una imperial simpatizante y cómplice de la actividades ilícitas del Gremio de Ladrones que, muy gustosamente, cedió su casa como centro de operaciones para dar el siguiente paso con objeto de quebrantar el asedio de Waterfront: Tempest y otros cuatro agentes del Gremio iniciarían una oleada de crímenes en cadena de gran relevancia para llamar la atención del Consejo de Ancianos, del Archimago Traven y del Comandante Adamus Phillida con objeto de que le cortaran las alas a Lex y aquel lamentable espectáculo terminase lo antes posible.

A Tempest le tocó robar el Bastón de Hielo de Hrormir, una reliquia de varios siglos de antigüedad, propiedad del patrimonio del Gremio de Magos y de gran valor mágico, que se guardaba celosamente en los aposentos del Archimago.

Al ser una estudiante en proceso de aprendizaje, a nadie se le hizo raro su natural curiosidad por ver el resto de salas de la Torre del Archimago; con lo que, con mucho tiento, mucha cara dura y mucho sigilo, Tempest logró infiltrarse de noche en el dormitorio de Hannibal Traven, deslizar la nota que le habían encargado que dejase allí dentro de uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche, tomar el cristalino bastón, envolverlo en una tela grande a modo de alfombra, y llevárselo a escondidas hasta la casa de Amnis.

Tras aquello, Methredhel la envió a que espiara a ver si Lex se largaba de una buena vez de Waterfront.

Y Tempest, muy a regañadientes, fue a echar una ojeada.

La proeza del capitán tocó a su fin tras un par o tres de horas cuando, más blanca que el papel, Tempest contempló cómo un... drémora de Oblivion caminaba hasta Lex, le hacía entrega de un pergamino sellado y se alejaba tranquilamente hasta que su tiempo de invocación en Mundus expiró y su silueta se deshizo en partículas rojizas, de vuelta al Infierno de donde vino.

Lex, a todo ésto, había permanecido impertérrito, sereno y contenido, mientras leía desdeñosamente el mensaje y farfullaba algo acerca de lo típico que era que los magos enviasen a un asqueroso daedra para entregar una simple nota cuando lo habría hecho un sencillo lacayo.

Tras aquello dejó caer el papel en un arrugado amasijo que juntó con su puño acorazado y dio la orden de despejar la miserable barriada.

Tempest le contempló a lo lejos, arropada en las sombras, añorando y temiendo la obsesión de aquel hombre, que le estaba llevando al límite de la locura. Waterfront, el Gremio de Ladrones y el infame Zorro Gris no le hacían ningún bien a un hombre como Lex, ya que eran una meta imposible para alguien que no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar.

_Estarías mejor lejos de aquí, Lex, donde pudieras desempeñar tu papel tranquilamente y donde tu obsesión no pudiera hacerte más daño del que ya te ha hecho_ – pensó la chica tristemente mientras, a hurtadillas, recogía el papel que el imperial había dejado caer y lo leía detenidamente para confirmar lo que, instintivamente, ya sabía: aparentemente, Lex había utilizado a los guardias de la Universidad Arcana para el bloqueo de Waterfront. Los brujos le culpaban por el robo del Bastón de Hielo de Hrormir y deseaban que los activos de vigilancia les fueran devueltos lo antes posible.

Tras aquello e informar a Methredhel, la joven Tempest no tuvo más que devolver el Bastón de Hrormir al cofre personal de uno de los más reconocidos investigadores veteranos de la Universidad Arcana, Ontus Vanin; marcharse a Bravil y cobrar la recompensa de manos de S'krivva.

Tras éstas y otras peripecias de menor importancia que le reportaron más y más septims, Tempest anduvo en unas condiciones inmejorables una temporada hasta que, a principios de Estrella Vespertina, último mes de aquel 434, se encontró con que los precios del transporte por carretera entre ciudades habían quintuplicado sus tasas.

- ¡¿Veinticinco septims sólo por ir desde Cheydinhal hasta Bruma?! - había exclamado Tempest, atónita - ¡Será una broma!

Pero el conductor del carro no es que anduviera precisamente de muy buen humor.

- Los precios suben con la crisis – había replicado secamente.

Tempest le había lanzado una mirada llena de indignación.

- ¡Pero si hasta anteayer estaban a la quinta parte de lo que usted me está pidiendo!

- Bien, ¿y qué?

- ¿Cómo que "y qué"?, ¡ésto es un abuso!

El hombre entonces había entornado los ojos con evidente molestia.

- Los mercaderes no se aventuran a comerciar de ciudad en ciudad con el tema de las cosas ésas que ha visto la gente por los caminos – había explicado el hombre desdeñosamente refiriéndose, sin duda, a los temibles Portones de Oblivion – Con lo cual, el dinero no se mueve. Y, si no hay dinero, no hay clientes; y, si no hay clientes, no hay negocio – constató – Además de que no pienso jugarme el pellejo a cinco cochinos septims por ciudad. Así que o lo toma o lo deja.

Y Tempest, lógicamente, le había mandado a paseo. Pero pronto se percató de que, al igual que aquel tipo, el resto de conductores de la agencia no bajaban de veintidós septims por ciudad, con lo que, muy contrariada, había tenido que cubrir las distancias como cuando era mendiga: a patita.

Y hubiera podido comprarse un caballo, desde luego, pero... como que no le daba la gana ni mantener a un bicho que comía tanto y necesitaba tantos cuidados, ni montarlo. Le daban miedo y punto. Caballos no.

Y así, más muerta que viva, Tempest volvió a patearse los caminos de la provincia sola, con la capa de Camaleón puesta en todo momento, y maldiciendo los también abusivos precios de las posadas del camino que, a consecuencia de la falta de clientes, también se habían visto en la obligación de duplicar sus tasas.

Y así la chica se vio durmiendo en cuartuchos de medio pelo a veinte o veinticinco septims la noche.

De momento, con su estatus de criminal pluriempleada, podía mantenerse medianamente a flote pudiendo cubrir sus gastos de alojamiento, de impuestos en Skingrad y del oro que le daba a Martin para, muy de vez en cuando, ahorrar algo de dinerillo extra para las mejoras que su costosa casa requería.

De momento, si era prudente, aún podía medio mantener su nivel de vida. Todo era cuestión de saberse administrar. La Hermandad era generosa en sus pagas y se notaba mucho.

Lo malo es que los Portones también comenzaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes, y Tempest no podía pagar a tanta gente. Por lo tanto, una vez más, se vio en la obligación de cerrarlos ella misma.

Su máxima era, Portón que veía, Portón que, le gustase o no, cerraría sin discutir.

Y, una vez más, los nervios volvieron acompañados de pesadillas.

En el Templo Soberano de las Nubes Tempest tenía el consuelo de la compañía y los conocimientos de Martin.

Pero a solas en su casa sólo se tenía a sí misma y, dentro del Santuario de Cheydinhal, debía morderse la lengua para no hablar más de la cuenta. Toni ya le había preguntado una vez acerca de los muchos moratones y pequeños rasguños que le vio repartidos por todo el cuerpo cuando estaban aprovechando que tenían el cuarto de aseo para ellas dos solas y se estaban dando unos baños de vapor.

- Tempy, guapísima, ¿qué te ha pasado? - le había preguntado Antonietta preocupada cuando se habían desnudado para meterse en la pequeña piscinita horadada en el suelo de piedra - ¿Cómo te has hecho todo ésto? - le decía mientras le pasaba el dedo índice por un morado especialmente grande situado en la zona lumbar izquierda.

- Me he caído – había sido la vaga respuesta de la chica imperial, quien se había metido a toda prisa en el agua para ocultar de la vista de su amiga sus cuantiosos tropiezos por el Oblivion.

Pero Antonietta, precisamente, no es que por ser rubia fuera tonta.

- Una caída un poco desafortunada, me parece a mí – había tanteado.

- No lo sabes tú bien – había musitado la joven imperial.

La bretona había enarcado una de sus depiladas cejas de oro.

- Tempy, ahora en serio. Ésos cortes son de días diferentes.

- ¿Y tú qué sabrás? - le había replicado Tempest, súbitamente molesta.

- A mí me han vapuleado muchas veces en mi vida, especialmente cuando estaba cumpliendo condena en la Prisión Imperial – le había contestado Toni muy seriamente – Y sé cómo cicatrizan las heridas y qué aspecto tienen los moratones cuando pasan a la siguiente fase de regeneración. Y tú tienes toda la escala cromática repartida por el cuerpo.

- Bueno... ¡me he caído más veces! - había exclamado Tempest, alzando la voz sin poderse controlar.

Y entonces en aquel preciso instante, Antonietta Marie, superviviente de las inclemencias de la vida, del hambre y la miseria, de las palizas y abusos de los que fue objeto a manos de sus carceleros durante casi cuatro años hasta que había logrado escapar, se metió en el agua con Tempest y la asió de los hombros, obligándola a mirarla.

- ¡Tempy! - había exclamado a su vez - ¡Una persona no se cae tantas veces y se hace todos ésos rasguños así por las buenas!

- ¡Vale, pues yo sí! - alzaba Tempest la voz cada vez más y más mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

- ¡Y una mierda, Tempy!, ¡y una mierda! - alzó a su vez la rubia bretona la voz mientras mantenía a la imperial aferrada por los hombros aún a pesar del agua, del jabón y de los insistentes forcejeos de la chica - ¡¿Han sido los de la Legión, eh?! ¡¿Te han pillado y no nos lo habías dicho?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho ésos monstruos?!

- ¡Nada, nada! - había chillado la chica, aterrorizada ante la idea de que la descubriesen, mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza a la par que un camino de lágrimas le bañaba las mejillas - ¡No han sido los de la Legión!, ¡no han sido los de la Legión...!

- ¡¿Entonces quién?!, ¡dime quién ha sido!

Pero Tempest, recordando los horribles pasillos de carne, venas y sangre que recorrían aquella dimensión horripilante, los temibles y gigantescos daedroth con sus dientes en sierra, los diablillos y sus bolas de fuego, los clannfear y su velocidad... y... los... drémora...

Aquello fue demasiado para ella.

- ¡No! - había sollozado - ¡No me obligues a recordarlo, no me obligues a recordarlo!

Viendo a su amiga tan alterada, Antonietta Marie había desistido en sus pesquisas y la había abrazado con fuerza, meciéndola en el agua para que se calmase.

- Tempy, Tempy... - arrullaba – Shhh... tranquila, tranquila... No te volveré a preguntar si tú no quieres. Esperaré a que me lo cuentes. Tranquila, tranquila...

Pero Tempest sólo logró calmarse tras mucho cariño, un buen baño, una cena abundante y una cama suave esperándola para descansar y no pensar en el Oblivion y sus monstruos.

Era su único método de defensa: comportarse como una criatura, agarrarse una pataleta y llorar todo lo que no lloraba dentro del Otro Plano. En menos de dos meses cumpliría diecinueve años y aún se negaba a comportarse como una mujer adulta, eludiendo responsabilidades y malos recuerdos como una niñita desamparada que quería que todos la adoptasen y todos la protegieran. No era consciente de ello, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que aquella no era forma de actuar, abusando de la gentileza de la gente.

Podría tratar de excusarse de mil maneras y derivar su parte de culpa en los problemas que quisiera... pero ello no impediría que los Portones se siguieran abriendo y que tuviera siempre tareas pendientes por completar. Era su trabajo y su responsabilidad. Y aunque nadie hubiera querido ése destino, era el que le había tocado vivir y tenía que hacerle frente.

De momento seguía con vida, y éso era lo verdaderamente importante, ¿no?

Aún podía respirar, aún podía reír, aún podía seguir maravillándose con los tesoros que el mundo tenía que ofrecer.

Aún podía tener, en un futuro, la oportunidad de vivir su vida como quisiese. Y éso era un pensamiento muy alentador.

Por ello, aún temblorosa pero con el alma tranquila, Tempest se durmió con ése pensamiento y no soñó nada.

Sin embargo, Antonietta Marie, por su parte, siguió cavilando y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, preocupada. Ahora tenía la certeza de que algo le había pasado a Tempest... ¿pero el qué?

Con sus muchas amargas experiencias a cuestas, la bretona se imaginaba lo peor. Y, al no saberlo todo, la duda le corroía por dentro.

¿Le habrían pegado sencillamente una paliza o...?

Bendito Sithis, su reacción desmedida no hacía si no alimentar sus miedos...

¿Podría haber sido víctima de una violación...? Muchas mujeres no sabían cómo abordar un tema tan delicado y lo ocultaban o, sencillamente, lo negaban sistemáticamente. Y éso no era bueno. En absoluto.

Las heridas del alma eran mucho más peligrosas que las del cuerpo y, una vez comenzaban a sangrar, era cuestión de tiempo que, si no sanaban como es debido, comenzasen a supurar veneno y emponzoñasen la vida de una persona.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, lo había vivido. Sus cicatrices interiores eran cuantiosas y no todas habían ido sanando todo lo rápidamente que debieron en su día.

Pero ella había sido fuerte, soldado de su propia cruzada, había hecho de su capa un sayo y se había logrado convertir en una mujer hermosa e independiente. Y éso nadie se lo quitaba.

Por éso mismo quería ayudar con todas sus fuerzas, porque quería que Tempest supiera que, aún a pesar de todo, no estaba sola en mitad de la tormenta.

No mientras ella siguiera respirando.

* * *

- ¡No vuelvo a hacerlo, Nirn!, ¡de verdad que no puedo...! ¡Es una locura!, ¡un suicidio!

Mazoga se hallaba sentada a su lado a los pies de un árbol, muy alterada, temblorosa, con el estómago revuelto por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Tempest suspiró recostada contra el tronco del seco árbol mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una manga de su vieja túnica gris. La verdad es que lo comprendía, vaya si lo hacía... después de aquella experiencia, ésta había sido la primera y única vez que Mazoga la acompañase al otro lado del espejo, a través de las llanuras de fuego del Oblivion.

Dioses, pobre mujer, lo mal que lo tenía que haber pasado allí dentro...

- Pues ésto es lo que yo hago para el Imperio – explicó Tempest girando la cabeza hacia arriba, contemplando la desnuda copa del árbol llena de nieve – No sé en los que me habré metido... pero ése es el motivo principal de que no pueda ir siempre a Leyawiin. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

La mujer orco asintió, muda de asombro.

- Qué estómago tienes, Nirn, en serio – resopló.

- ¿Estómago? - inquirió la muchacha extrañada.

Podría haberse esperado palabras tales como_ "valor", "ganas", "arrestos", "energías"_... pero, ¿_"estómago"_...?

- Sí, estómago, Nirn, estómago – repitió la orca mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de no acordarse de... aquello... - Puedo con suelos ardientes, mares de lava, torres que disparan fuego, plantas guarras, explosivos a ras del suelo, bichos feos de todos los tamaños, cadáveres colgados, calor insoportable, fuentes con líquidos de colores, trampas ocultas...

- … ¿Pero? - preguntó Tempest, curiosa.

Mazoga tomó aire.

- ¡Pero lo que no soporto es estar metida en las tripas de un maldito ogro gigante!

Tempest la observó con expresión alelada.

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¡Las paredes!, ¡las paredes de los edificios! - exclamó la guerrera haciendo aspavientos y gesticulando con los brazos bruscamente - ¿No te has fijado? ¡Respiran!

Ah, sí, las estructuras de carne.

- Ya... dan bastante asco – asintió comprensivamente.

Pero Mazoga la miró como si estuviera hablándole a una loca.

- ¡¿Asco?!, ¡¿asco dices?! - vociferó con absoluta incredulidad - ¡¿Sólo asco?! ¡Nirn, pinché una de ellas y sangró!, ¡Sangró!

- Bueno, ya, ¿y qué?

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presa de un súbito dolor de cabeza.

- Tú no te enteras... - habló sin retirarse las manos enfundadas en metal orco del rostro – Estar ahí metida... pensando que un bicharraco enorme acaba de zamparme... Dentro de sus intestinos... Se me metió en la cabeza de que acabaríamos asomando la cabeza por el culo de algún ogro gigante...

Tempest no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. O sea, que Mazoga...

No pudo evitar echarse a reír como una hiena en aquel momento. Y no quería parar, oh, no. Necesitaba reírse y lo haría.

Mazoga entonces se retiró las manos del rostro y la observó con aire ofendido.

- ¡Pues a mí no me hace ni puta gracia, Nirn!

- Lo-lo s-sé, p-perdona – chilló Tempest en mitad de la risa con voz de pito.

- ¡No me parece que lo sientas mucho!

- Y-ya, p-perdona...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que otra ola de risa le cortó el hilo de la conversación.

Mazoga, si bien al principio con gesto mohíno, mandó finalmente sus fobias al carajo y se rió también como una histérica al lado de su pequeña amiga.

Las dos lo habían pasado fatal, de éso no cabía la menor duda, pero... ¿y el cachondeo que tenían ahora encima...?

* * *

- ¿Hay noticias?

- Ninguna que pueda arrojar luz sobre nuestro dilema, Oyente.

- ¿Dilema?, ¿llamas al asesinato y desaparición de varios de nuestros efectivos dilema? ¿Acaso te atreves a menospreciar la _traición_ catalogándola de "dilema", Lachance?

El hombre bajo la negra capucha que se difuminaba en las sombras de aquel cuarto en penumbra alzó sus oscuros ojos de ave rapaz y atravesó a su interlocutor con la mirada.

- Éstas muertes en las sombras son un dilema, mi Oyente, un enigma al que no logro ponerle cara ni nombre – siseó despacio, conteniendo su intempestiva naturaleza, acallando su mucha soberbia y sus ganas de obrar a su libre albedrío mandando al hombre frente a sí al mismísimo cuerno. No soportaba que le amonestasen cuando sabía sobradamente que llevaba la razón – Llevo personalmente la cuenta de los meses, del número de víctimas, de los lugares donde fueron hallados los cuerpos y de la clase de heridas y contusiones que presentaban – expuso – Pero las muertes están muy bien escenificadas y el traidor es lo bastante listo y experimentado como para no dejar tras de sí ni una prueba que evidencie su identidad. Ni siquiera nuestro alquimista local, tras examinar los cadáveres, ha podido llegar a una conclusión más clara que mis propias conjeturas.

- ¡Las conjeturas de nada nos sirven! - exclamó el llamado Oyente con evidente irritación en el tono de voz - ¡Quiero pruebas!, ¡un nombre!, ¡una cabeza colgada a la puerta de mi casa! Se ha corrido la voz, Lachance. Los rumores se han disparado y los asesinos tienen miedo, ¡miedo! ¡La poderosa Hermandad Oscura tiembla como un rebaño de corderitos ante la presencia de un lobo entre ellos! ¡Es patético!

El Portavoz calló un momento, reflexivamente. Ahí tenía que darle la razón al Oyente. El hecho de que toda una Organización criminal temblara desde sus cimientos porque un solo individuo hubiera puesto en jaque mate a varios asesinos de rangos insignificantes cuya inutilidad había quedado más que demostrada al haberlos hallado muertos de las maneras más singulares, era un evidente síntoma de debilidad.

Y, si había algo que Lucien Lachance odiara fervientemente, era la debilidad.

Hasta ahora se había mantenido sereno, con la cabeza bien fría desde que todo aquel desagradable asunto diera comienzo, pero desde el tema de María... una de sus asesinas, alguien escogida entre toda la morralla borreguil de la sociedad por él para llevar a cabo los contratos más sofisticados... Desde su inexplicable desaparición se temía lo peor. No porque pensase que fuera a resultar ser el famoso traidor, no, si no porque le daba en la nariz que la mujer ya llevaba un buen tiempo criando malvas.

Y, de ser así, sabiendo la mucha pericia de la asesina en el campo de batalla, se había comenzado a plantear que el traidor la conocía, la habría pillado por sorpresa y había puesto fin a sus días.

Y, de ser así, sus conjeturas sólo podrían conducirle a...

Rápidamente desechó semejante posibilidad. Porque no, porque su instinto le decía otra cosa.

Y él era un hombre de instinto. Un chacal de oído fino y olfato a prueba de fuego.

Las pruebas, indistintamente de a dónde deseasen conducirles a él y a la Mano Negra por entero, estaban sujetas a múltiples interpretaciones.

Tan sólo le bastaba ésa corazonada... ése chasquido en su cerebro que le guiase por el camino adecuado hasta dar con la solución al puzzle.

Sithis... si tan sólo pudiera apenas intuirlo...

- Contén ésos rumores, ¡acállalos, Lachance! - exigió la voz del Oyente con impaciencia debido al prolongado silencio del hombre imperial – Tú eres el experto en materias difamatorias, ¿me equivoco?

El Portavoz suprimió una repentina ola de violencia. Se levantó súbitamente de su asiento y, con un gesto en estado de contención, se despidió rápidamente del otro hombre sentado en la otra silla de factura más costosa que la que le había ofrecido a él.

Sin embargo, antes de abandonar aquella sala a media luz, las palabras del Oyente le cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría.

- Recuerda, Portavoz – le dijo el hombre a sus espaldas mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice desde las sombras – Son ahora tus aptitudes y tu ingenio los que están a prueba.

* * *

_ - ¡J'Skarr!, ¡J'Skarr!_

_ - ¡Tempest!_

_ - ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué le están echando cubos de agua al edificio?!, ¡¿por qué está la sede ardiendo?!_

_ - Tenía demasiado miedo... no podía ni moverme... Podía oír los gritos, ¡pero no podía ni moverme! _

_ - ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, ¡¿dónde están Selena y Volanaro?!_

_ - Los mató a todos. Él... los masacró. Yo... vi su cara. ¡Vi al Rey de los Gusanos!, ¡vi a Mannimarco...!_

* * *

Tempest se despertó súbitamente sudando como un pollo pese al perenne frío que parecía adueñarse de cada rincón de aquel templo perdido en las montañas... lejos de la civilización... lejos de la violencia y los malos recuerdos...

La chica se palpó un momento el pecho bajo la enorme camisola con la que acostumbraba a dormir y mantuvo la mano sobre el latido desbocado de su corazón hasta que éste encontró de nuevo su ritmo habitual.

Miró un momento a su alrededor y se percató de los sacos de dormir al lado del suyo, la mayoría ocupados por sus dormidos Hermanos Cuchillas.

Achille, Glenroy, Arcturus, Jena, Fortis, Roliand, Caroline, Pelagius...

Probablemente hoy les tocaba hacer guardia de noche a Baragon, a Ferrum, a Belisarius y al burro de Cyrus.

Con una sonrisa ante éste pensamiento, Tempest se incorporó sigilosamente de su camastro y, descalza, hizo su camino hasta el Gran Salón. Allí encontró a muy despierto Martin contemplando con aire ausente el fuego de la chimenea crepitar plácidamente.

Para la chica, aquel era un espectáculo que calmaba los sentidos.

Le observó desde las sombras sin atreverse a acercarse y romper aquel momento de paz cuando, en un momento, Martin salió de su ensoñación y suspirando, giró la cabeza a la derecha para percatarse casi al instante de la presencia de la muchacha.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? - sonrió levemente mientras le hacía un suave gesto con la mano que indicaba que podía sentarse con él - ¿Quieres hablar?

Tempest asintió desde su rincón y se acercó a él en silencio.

Una vez se sentó a su lado, el sacerdote frunció el ceño al ver que iba descalza.

- Te vas a pescar un resfriado, Tempest – la regañó en voz baja.

- Estoy bien – replicó ella con una fugaz sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

- Estás más delgada.

- Es el desgaste.

Martin la observó preocupado con sus expresivos ojos celestes.

- Es por lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿verdad? - preguntó con todo el tacto del mundo posible - Lo que me has contado que le ha sucedido a la sede del Gremio de Magos en Bruma.

Tempest asintió.

- No me esperaba algo tan... repentino, Martin – murmuró – No aquí, no en Bruma.

Martin no dijo nada y esperó a que continuara. A Tempest muchas veces, cuando estaba abatida, le costaba un mundo expresarse.

- Nigromantes... el Rey de los Gusanos... - dijo la chica con evidente desdén – Dioses, Martin... cada día la gente está más loca... Cada día surgen más megalómanos con ansias de poder que lo único que parece que saben hacer bien es destruir – cerró los ojos y dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones lentamente - ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?, ¿ha sido siempre así? - inquirió abriendo de nuevo los ojos eléctricos para clavarlos directamente en los serenos del sacerdote imperial.

- El mundo siempre ha estado lleno de gente buena y gente malvada, Tempest – dijo Martin, solemne – El bien siempre ha estado en batalla permanente contra el mal y no creo que ésa ley tan elemental y universal cambie nunca, ni aunque lleguemos al Fin de los Tiempos – expuso sosegadamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la chica. Le estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensaba y una mirada sincera bastaba para apaciguar ánimos sombríos – Pero también creo que hacer todo lo posible por desequilibrar la balanza en pos de lo que uno considere bueno y justo, siempre marcará la diferencia, aunque sea mínimamente, en el transcurso de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Y con éso me quieres decir...?

- Y con éso te quiero decir que, por mucho mal que veas repartido por el mundo, por mucha miseria, dolor y muerte que te rodee, nunca pierdas la fe en la Humanidad.

- Ahora mismo me cuesta mucho creer en lo que me dices, Martin. Pero mucho, mucho...

El sacerdote asintió comprensivamente.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Lo sé y comparto tu sentimiento, Tempest, si éso ayuda a aliviar en cierta medida tu dolor – sonrió – Pero también te digo que ésto sólo es hoy. Mañana verás las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Tempest meditó un instante éstas palabras y, siguiendo un impulso, abrazó a su amigo, su confidente, su Emperador y permaneció en ésa misma postura durante un rato que parecía eterno, infinito, incontable, inabarcable.

Martin le pasó una mano por la cabeza de cabellos revueltos sintiendo que, del dolor de la chica, nacía su utilidad, su vocación, su razón de ser ya no como sacerdote, si no como ser humano.

Y éste pensamiento dio la vuelta a su reducido mundo de cuatro paredes. Por completo.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Bueeeeno, hoy ha tocado capítulo reflexivo y ¿espiritualista? No estoy muy segura de por qué me ha salido así ya que sólo era un capítulo de enlace al siguiente, que ya está casi escrito y donde vuelvo a retomar la misión principal. En breve tendremos a Baurus con nosotros ^^_

_EloisaFernanda: muchas gracias por tus apreciaciones! Intenté desarrollar a Antonietta y a Vicente al máximo ya que, para mí, son personajes muy llamativos y a los que se les puede sacar mucho partido si no les conviertes a una en una descerebrada, antipática y envidiosa que suele hacer en muchos fics de antagonista de la Mary Sue asesina de turno; y al otro en un Edward Cullen maravillosamente guapo (lo cual, por cierto, no es ni de culo) respectivamente. Y lo del asunto de los piratas es que... soy muy mal pensada, tú ya me entiendes... jajajajajaja ^^_

_Bueno, lo dicho, os dejo con la miel en los labios sabiendo que el siguiente capítulo es de progreso y que está contado en su mayor parte bajo las impresiones visuales de Lucien Lachance. Un saludete!_


	16. Cap nº 16

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 16: _Compañeros._

* * *

Lucien Lachance siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre razonable. Tal vez no muy flexible, pero siempre dentro de un margen posible y ecuánime.

Tenía un alto concepto de sí mismo, al punto de pecar de narcisista, y del desempeño que mantenía para con la Hermandad Oscura al servicio de Sithis y sus inescrutables designios.

Por éso mismo era tan meticuloso y no admitía a cualquiera entre los muros de _su_ Santuario. _Su_ responsabilidad, _sus_ normas, _su _ambición personal.

_Su_ territorio.

Nada escapaba a su vista en Cheydinhal ya que tenía el más absoluto control tanto monetario como de influencias sobre el conde Indarys y su Corte de soldados corruptos y negligentes. Su palabra allí era ley y sus recursos, cuantiosos.

Así pues, tampoco escapó a su conocimiento y atención, pese a no estar presente el ochenta por ciento de las veces en el Santuario, que había algo muy raro con la muchacha nueva y sus... imprevisibles y variables rutinas de entradas y salidas de la ciudad.

Llevaba un tiempo observándola y había algo en la chica, en su comportamiento, que le mosqueaba. Rara vez se quedaba en el Santuario más tiempo del total de horas que empleaba en dormir, comer y asearse para luego salir pitando sin decir agua va.

A ver, el hecho de que la muchacha tuviera vida propia no le parecía raro. De hecho, había miembros dentro de la Hermandad que antes de entrar tenían casa y familia o las adquirían con el tiempo ya que muchos preferían actuar como personas normales para hacer los contratos más llevaderos o, simplemente, no deseaban renunciar por completo a la vida pública.

Bien, aquello era perfectamente comprensible, sí.

Pero lo que no le parecía tan normal es que, a veces, la chica desaparecía una semana entera para volver con la bolsa vacía, la mirada perdida, fatigada y el rostro demacrado sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones, ansiosa por llenarse de nuevo los bolsillos de oro pidiendo más contratos a Valtieri con una vehemencia cuanto menos extraña.

Y éso sin mencionar el tema de los moratones, cortes y rasguños que traía al regresar.

Ocheeva le había informado de ésto último preocupada, no teniendo ni una idea aproximada de lo que le podría suceder pero sí dándole a entender al Portavoz que la situación requería un mínimo de atención por su parte ya que se negaba a hablar del tema con ninguno de sus Hermanos y Hermanas del Santuario. Ni siquiera con Antonietta Marie, con la que parecía haber desarrollado un vínculo afectivo lo bastante sólido como para considerarla confidente de sus secretos.

Por lo tanto, en cuanto Lachance pilló un hueco libre dentro de su muy apretada agenda, decidió que la seguiría a lo largo de su jornada secreta.

Y así fue.

La excusa que decidió emplear fue precisamente la fiesta de Año Nuevo que caía en Tirdas y que le permitiría sondear de primera mano a la joven, ver cómo se comportaba, qué hacía, si había rastro de culpabilidad o vergüenza en sus gestos... algo que le dijera si merecía su atención o no el malgastar su tiempo libre en ver a dónde iba.

Ocheeva había tenido la gentileza (y la sagacidad) de invitarle cortésmente a una celebración que daría lugar a una copiosa cena en el Santuario con motivo de dicha festividad y en la que se esperaba tener presente a todo el grupo de Cheydinhal, incluida Telaendril que tendría que compaginar su horario de ruta semanal para ir a la cena y entregar los informes a tiempo.

Así pues, al atardecer del trigésimo primer día del mes de Estrella Vespertina, Lucien Lachance se presentó impecablemente afeitado a la puerta del Santuario de Cheydinhal con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos vigilantes.

Observó complacido las viandas y la cubertería de plata para nueve comensales pulcramente distribuidas sobre la gran mesa de madera, la amplia gama de bebidas alcohólicas que de seguro no tocaría en exceso ya que necesitaba tener la mente despejada, y el hecho de comprobar que todos se hallaban sentados a la mesa.

Los saludó uno por uno dándoles el trato preferente que, bajo su criterio, merecía cada uno hasta que llegó a la chica, que le recibió con un leve gesto de cabeza, miró al suelo y musitó un _"Bienvenido, Portavoz" _bastante forzado que denotaba cierta incomodidad y rigidez que Lachance no supo interpretar en una primera instancia.

Más adelante observó que había ocupado el asiento más alejado de él, que procuraba no cruzar más de dos frases seguidas con nadie a excepción de Antonietta Marie la cual estaba sentada a su derecha, y que en ningún momento le miró.

La chica le percibía como una amenaza, éso estaba claro, pero quiso estar seguro de sus intenciones observando la cantidad de alcohol que ingería a lo largo de la noche. Y fue más bien poco.

Más tarde se le solicitó al Portavoz que dijera unas palabras y propusiera un brindis. Todos brindaron y bebieron menos ella, que fingió probar el contenido de su copa sin llegar siquiera a mojarse los labios.

La celebración se desarrolló agradable y bulliciosa. Ocheeva sugirió que pasase la noche allí y durmiese en su cuarto alegando que era tarde y que les honraría a todos con su presencia hasta el amanecer.

Lucien Lachance aceptó captando las intenciones de la que otrora fuese su pupila y esperó pacientemente fundido en las sombras a que la puerta de las estancias generales se abriera.

La muchacha había tenido el buen criterio de dormir al menos cuatro horas para no despertar a nadie y que Telaendril no la pillase saliendo a hurtadillas ya que la bosmer también necesitaba marcharse temprano de allí.

La vio salir descalza sigilosamente en dirección al cuarto de baño con una pila de ropa en la mano, allí tardó menos de diez minutos en vestirse y asearse, y salió por la trampilla que tenían ubicada en el pozo. El Portavoz la siguió, invisible al ojo humano.

Dejaron Cheydinhal a pie; y ésto le pareció inusual ya que con el dinero de los contratos la chica seguro que podría haberse dado el lujo de permitirse un caballo.

Y si ni tenía caballo, ni joyas, armas o ropa cara... ¿en qué diablos se lo gastaba? Tanto oro no desaparece así de la noche a la mañana, doscientos septims no se funden de buenas a primeras a no ser que seas alcohólico, drogadicto, ludópata o sencillamente gilipollas.

Y los golpes... ¿sería tan estúpida como para tener un chulo o un novio que la pegase y se quedara con todo su dinero...? Éso sí que no se lo toleraba.

No en la Hermandad, no una de _SUS_ asesinas.

Si se trataba de éso al cabrón lo abriría en canal lentamente y a ella la soltaría un par de guantazos para que aprendiera un poco de orgullo y dignidad.

Caminaron durante horas en silencio por el Camino Azul hasta topar con la carretera de circunvalación del Anillo Rojo donde la chica hizo una pausa para comer mientras observaba ausentemente las ruinas de un Fuerte abandonado que no quedaba lejos de allí. El Portavoz la imitó comiéndose él también una manzana que había pillado rápidamente de la despensa personal de Ocheeva. Debió haber sido más precavido pero tampoco se imaginó que irían a pie.

La pausa no se prolongó más de media hora y prosiguieron por la carretera en sentido noroeste. Empezaba a oscurecer y la chica tuvo el buen criterio de parar en una posada del camino, la "Roxey", donde pidió una habitación. La posadera, una nórdica que pasaba por el nombre de Malene, la saludó como si fueran viejas conocidas e hizo un comentario de pasada acerca de lo bien que iba el negocio desde "Aquel feo asunto con Raelynn "Encuentratumbas"". La joven imperial dejó caer una sonrisa cansada y se quedó un rato calentándose al lado de la chimenea de la posada hasta que subió, cenó con lo que traía en su bolsa de viaje y se acostó.

Lachance por su parte esperó con el estómago impaciente a que los clientes se largaran de una vez a dormir para agenciarse algo de comer que le durase hasta mañana y subirse a la habitación donde estaba su asesina, colocarle la llave del cuarto que discretamente le había birlado del bolsillo, y dormir él también sentado en el suelo de tal manera que los dolores de cervicales fueran los mínimos cuando se despertase a la mañana siguiente.

No durmieron más allá de seis horas y marcharon con las primeras luces del alba.

La chica continuó con su trayecto hacia el noroeste hasta desviarse por el Camino Plateado en dirección más que obvia a Bruma. No hicieron ninguna pausa.

Al atardecer Lachance estaba hambriento y hasta el gorro, deseando que hiciera un alto en alguna maldita posada de la ciudad para poder proveerse de nuevo e ir a mear.

Por suerte, sus deseos se vieron cumplidos con creces cuando la vio entrar en la posada "Coser y Cantar" regentada por aquel nórdico borrachuzo que se hacía llamar Olav. Debió haberlo supuesto viniendo de la chica: no se permitiría el lujo de alojarse en la Posada de "Jerall View" si no que prefería irse a aquel antro de mala muerte ubicado en los suburbios.

_Cría absurda._

Entró detrás de ella y una vez se cercioró de que pedía una habitación para pasar la noche se marchó corriendo a la zona alta donde estaba ubicada la "Jerall View" donde te daban de comer en condiciones, estaba todo más limpio y tenían putos baños privados. Sithis, qué ganas más tontas de helarse el culo o pillar una infección en los retretes públicos.

Pasaron la noche en Bruma, Tempest durmiendo en una cama de ásperas mantas de lana que olían a viejo, Lucien Lachance descansando como un Señor en una cama doble de sábanas suaves al amor de la lumbre.

A éso de las siete ya estaban los dos levantados y desayunados.

El Portavoz continuó con su dinámica de ir detrás de ella arropado en su invisibilidad hasta que pronto se le hizo difícil seguirla de cerca ya que las botas dejaban pisadas en la nieve. Se percató de que su viaje tornaba cuesta arriba al norte y no entendió qué buscaría la muchacha más adelante, hacia la cadena montañosa de Jerall preguntándose vagamente si no estaría yéndose hacia la frontera que separaba Cyrodiil de Skyrim. Honestamente, esperaba que no fuera así. La población más cercana en Skyrim caminando desde Bruma era Paraje de Ivar; y teniendo en cuenta la la barrera natural que representaba la cordillera de Jerall, imposible de atravesar sin realizar toda la operación de ascender y descender por una de las montañas, sumándole a éso el clima, la época del año y, cómo no, las retenciones que habría en la frontera por parte de la Guardia Imperial a consecuencia de la cantidad de criminales y ex-convictos que decidían cambiar de provincia... pues casi eran tres días de dormir al raso.

Y no, no le daba la gana seguir a una adolescente problemática a pie a través de la vasta tundra de Skyrim. Terminaría antes si la noqueaba, se la llevaba a algún lugar tranquilo y le pedía primero explicaciones educadamente como el caballero que era, después a tortazo limpio si se negaba a dárselas.

Anduvieron cosa de un par de horas hostigados por la ventisca que pronto se transformó en una verdadera tormenta de nieve que no dejaba ver una mierda. Y un pelo faltó para que la chica rodara cuesta abajo con los embates del viento.

Llegados a un punto se detuvieron y el Portavoz pudo malamente distinguir en mitad de la nieve la estructura de un edificio semejante a un palacete fortificado cuya arquitectura no logró identificar.

- ¡Ah del Templo! - gritó la joven entonces haciendo bocina con las manos - ¡Soy Tempest!, ¡soy Tempest! ¡Dejadme pasar, que me hielo!

Y pasaron unos momentos que se les hicieron eternos al hombre invisible y a la muchacha cubierta de nieve.

- ¿Quién va? - inquirió una voz masculina en medio del vendaval.

- ¡Soy Tempest! - repitió ella - ¡Vengo a ver a Jauffre!, ¡abridme, por Los Nueve!

- ¿Eres... Tempest?, ¿la Heroína de Kvatch?

_¡¿Heroína de Kvatch?!_ - pensó Lachance asombrado por vez primera en muchos años a lo largo de su extensa carrera en la Hermandad donde había visto de todo - _¡¿Qué demonios...?!_

- ¡Cyrus! - exclamó ella - ¡Burro!, ¡déjame pasar o encontraréis helado de chica imperial cuando pase la tormenta!, ¡y será culpa tuya! - añadió riendo - ¡Y te juro que mi fantasma te perseguirá cada vez que vayas a dormir dándote de almohadazos en la cocorota!

- ¡Maldita sea, Tempest, ¿a quién se le ocurre venir con éste tiempo?! - gritó la voz de aquel hombre - ¡Abrid las puertas!, ¡rápido!

Y Lucien Lachance agradeció enormemente cuando pasaron corriendo por el portón, atravesaron unas escaleras, un patio empedrado y giraron a la derecha hacia otro tramo de escaleras que bajaban directos a una puerta. Se quedó detrás, dejó que la chica y otros dos hombres vestidos con armaduras entraran y él se quedó fuera pensando en que era una suerte el hecho de que no se viera ni tres en un burro, porque el ser invisible no implica que no seas físico y tangible. Y la nieve posada sobre su cuerpo habría delatado su presencia hace mucho de no ser por la nula visibilidad que la tormenta ofrecía.

Se sacó la túnica, se la metió dentro de la bolsa de viaje y entró. Por suerte no había nadie y pudo deshacerse de la nieve posada en la bolsa, en las botas y en los guantes hasta quedar de nuevo totalmente invisible.

Avanzó entonces sigilosamente atravesando un pasillo desde donde pudo observar que había un ala dormitorio con sacos de dormir y unas escaleras que le condujeron a un salón comedor donde vio a la chica de pie envuelta en una manta tiritando de frío mientras era atendida por una mujer vestida exactamente con la misma armadura que había observado en los otros dos hombres que les habían abierto la puerta antes.

- Gracias, Caroline – oyó que decía su joven y problemática asesina - ¿Le habéis dicho a Jauffre que estoy aquí?, ¿puedo ver a Martin?

- Claro, cielo, no te preocupes por nada. - le dijo la mujer en un tono bastante afectuoso – El Señor Martin ha estado muy preocupado por ti, habla constantemente del mucho bien que estás haciendo y siempre pregunta si tenemos noticias tuyas. Cyrus ha ido a avisarle y estoy segura que vendrá corriendo a verte.

- Intento venir cada semana – musitó la chica con voz débil – Pero no siempre puedo... si tú supieras la cantidad de cosas que hay que hacer... Siempre hay trabajo, siempre hay problemas y siempre hay tantos... - en ésto que dejó de hablar y la voz se le apagó.

La mujer, Caroline, le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

- No te atormentes con éso, cielo, ya vendrán tiempos mejores y no tendrás que volver a hacerlo nunca más.

- Akatosh te oiga.

¿Hacer el qué?, ¿a qué se refería aquella gente con éso de "no tener que volver a hacerlo nunca más"?

_¿Acaso la chica...?_

Pero, ¿y si se trataba de éso? ¿Una infiltrada entre las filas de la Hermandad Oscura?, ¿estaría acaso relacionada con el tema del traidor?, ¿serían ésta gente un grupo de élite que estaban metiendo agentes dentro de la Hermandad con el único objetivo de destruirla desde sus cimientos...?

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas en torno a éstos pensamientos y se encontró con ésa sensación que tan bien conocía oprimiéndole las sienes y tensándole los músculos del cuello y la mandíbula hasta que éstos comenzaron a latirle.

La ira... la ira le estaba pegando un subidón de adrenalina increíble.

Sithis... le importaba bien poco si tenía que torturarla, pero le explicaría punto por punto qué significaba todo ésto y, si al final resultaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, le daría nombres; la traición en la Hermandad sería arrancada de raíz como se arranca una mala hierba y éstos desgraciados serían pasados a cuchillo.

Pero entonces, su cadena de razonamientos divagatorios fue interrumpida bruscamente al oír un golpe seco que se propagó en eco por la estructura arquitectónica de la sala y, cuando miró, se dio cuenta de que habían abierto una puerta situada al otro lado de las escaleras de golpe.

En el rellano Lucien Lachance pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre imperial vestido con una túnica azul de sacerdote que, sin mediar palabra, se plantó de dos zancadas frente a la menuda chica del pelo verde e inmediatamente la envolvió con firmeza en un abrazo poderoso al cual ella respondió con idéntico énfasis.

- ¿Sabes la que está cayendo? - oyó que le decía el hombre a la muchacha con voz suave sin soltarla aún – Diez días sin saber de ti y te da por regresar a nosotros con el temporal.

- Lo siento Martin... - balbuceó la joven con una emoción que el Portavoz no creía haber visto antes en ella. La tenía por una chica más tranquila, más de guardar las distancias. Aquello le descolocó. - No he podido venir antes... si tú supieras los líos en los que me meto... Nigromantes, elfos del bosque paranoicos, drémoras...

- ¿Elfos del bosque paranoicos? - el hombre no pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo pero sin soltarla aún los hombros, mirándola fijamente – Éso tiene aspecto de ser un relato bastante curioso, ¿me equivoco? Ven, vayamos al Gran Salón, te tomas un té caliente, te sientas junto al fuego y me cuentas, ¿eh?

- Sí – asintió ella con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora que le iluminó la cara hasta casi parecer otra. En presencia de éste hombre ya no era una adolescente lánguida y absurda.

Fueron del brazo hacia la puerta por la que el hombre imperial había entrado y Lachance los siguió.

Al otro lado había una amplia sala de techo alto con bóveda construida principalmente en madera con refuerzos en piedra y decorada con tapices y motivos escultóricos de dragones que, finalmente, ubicaron al Portavoz dentro de la procedencia étnica y cultural del edificio: Akavir.

Lucien Lachance se regaló la vista ante tal magnificencia al tiempo que ponía oídos a la conversación que se inició entre la chica y aquel tipo vestido de cura luego de que la mujer llamada Caroline les trajera a ambos té caliente y algo de comer para acto seguido marcharse y dejarles solos.

Lo que el Portavoz no pudo dejar de observar durante el coloquio fue la confianza que había entre ellos, la proximidad física, la inmensa afabilidad en la mirada del hombre y la intensidad eléctrica en los ojos de la joven.

Ella le contó algo acerca de un bosmer llamado Glarthir que le había pedido que espiara a sus vecinos ya que sospechaba de una posible confabulación en contra de él. Las dos primeras veces le había reportado, para disgusto del elfo, que ninguna de aquellas personas le estaban vigilando, pero a la tercera decidió probar a ver qué pasaba si le decía lo que quería oír. El resultado fue ni más ni menos que decidiera contratarla para que asesinara al infortunado Davide Surillie, el tercero y, según él, el más peligroso de sus "acosadores".

Pero la muchacha había decidido actuar como una buena ciudadana y entregar la carta con la que Glarthir le había comunicado su deseo de hacerla su sicaria privada a la Guardia de la ciudad para que lo detuvieran y encarcelaran. La cosa salió bien y no hubo heridos.

El hombre, Martin, disfrutó enormemente con la historia y le pareció incluso divertido y casual que hubiera sido por éste medio por el que hubiera conocido a los famosos hermanos vinateros de Surillie.

- Yo, honestamente, prefiero el vino de Tamika – dijo la chica riendo – Es más dulce y fragante.

- Y también más caro – puntualizó el sacerdote – Hubiera sido ya el _súmmum_ que hubieras conocido asimismo a su vinatera.

- La he visto de lejos un par de veces – replicó ella con un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto – Es una guarda roja muy guapa que parece mucho más joven de lo que en realidad tiene que ser. Me gustaría hablar con ella un día y felicitarla, sus vinos son increíbles.

Ambos rieron.

Era una conversación de lo más normal, como cualquier otra. Pero ésta pequeña aventura y otras tantas cosas a las que la chica hizo referencia más adelante, como la nigromancia en el Gremio de Magos al que, sorpresa, también pertenecía; dejaron a Lachance muy clara una cosa: había reclutado a alguien creyendo que no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que era en realidad. No se había informado bien, nada bien, y él solía ser minucioso con éstas cosas...

¿Habría cometido un error? ¿Él?

En algún punto a lo largo de la tertulia un bretón hizo acto de presencia en el salón para unirse a ellos.

Era un hombre mayor y se podría decir que, pese a su avanzada edad que rondaría en torno a los sesenta y tantos años, estaba muy bien conservado y parecía en plena forma. Vestía la armadura que había observado a los otros guardias pero reservándose quizás el privilegio de no usar casco.

Saludó primero al sacerdote con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza para luego ser objeto del apretado abrazo que la chica le dispensó, aparentemente sin él habérselo esperado.

- Tenemos algo muy importante que discutir contigo, Tempest – le dijo el viejo muy seriamente sentándose con ellos y rechazando con un gesto cortés cuando le ofrecieron té - Quería que estuviéramos los tres porque considero oportuno mantener a Martin al corriente de todo éste asunto ya que nos va mucho en ello y un futuro Emperador ha de estar informado acerca de los asuntos que conciernen al futuro del Estado.

- Jauffre, por favor – se apresuró a decir el sacerdote, Martin, evidentemente incómodo – Aún no he sido oficialmente declarado como descendiente de la Dinastía de los Septim, ni siquiera públicamente. Es innecesario comenzar aún con ésta clase de formalismos, si quiero saber acerca del futuro del Imperio es porque, al igual que tú o Tempest, vivo en él y me preocupa saber la estabilidad del lugar en el que vivo, nada más.

El Portavoz casi saltó al oír aquello.

¿La Dinastía de los Septim?, ¿acaso pretendían insinuar que aquel hombre era el próximo candidato a Emperador? ¿Cómo podía ser éso posible si Uriel Septim y sus hijos habían sido todos asesinados? ¿Y por qué la muchacha estaba en medio de todo aquello...?

_Sithis, ésto ha acabado siendo más importante y más complicado de lo que parecía._

- Así como la humildad también es una de las cualidades que ha de tener un futuro Emperador, Martin, también lo es el ser consciente del poder que se toma y de lo que ello implica. – dijo el bretón muy seriamente – Y yo sigo viendo la misma inseguridad en ti pese al año que has permanecido entre nosotros, sigo viendo reticencia por tu parte en lo que respecta a asumir el Trono de Tamriel y creo que, teniendo en cuenta la última carta de Baurus, el día en que se celebre tu coronación está próximo y debes asumirlo de una vez: eres el hijo de Uriel Septim, nuestra última esperanza. Tienes la fe y los corazones de todos los ciudadanos de un Imperio que es tuyo en tus manos. No puedes ni debes fallarles, Martin.

- Jauffre, por favor – intervino la joven rápidamente viendo el creciente malestar del sacerdote a su lado – Poco a poco. Es un trago muy grande éso de tener tantos destinos en tus manos, y sé de lo que hablo. Martin ha estado recluido un año aquí y ha aprendido muchas cosas útiles para beneficio suyo y de todos nosotros, ha tenido que aceptar cosas impensables para el hombre medio y se está haciendo a la idea... hay que tener mucho valor, yo no podría acostumbrarme en un año a todo éso.

- Tú eres aún muy joven y tienes mucho que aprender – sentenció el bretón – Pero Martin no es ningún muchacho y debe asumir las cosas de una vez por un bien común que es más grande que los temores e inseguridades de un solo hombre. - en esto que suspiró y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro pensativamente – Pero basta de divagar y centrémonos: Baurus, cuyo nombre sin duda os traerá a la mente al único superviviente actual de la emboscada que el Amanecer Mítico le tendió a Uriel Septim, me ha comunicado noticias esperanzadoras en lo que concierne al paradero del Amuleto de Reyes y desea que el más cualificado de nuestros hombres le ayude con cierto asunto urgente en la Ciudad Imperial. Yo he pensado en ti, Tempest.

La muchacha casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al tragarla tan de golpe como lo hizo.

- ¿Yo?, ¿la más cualificada? - murmuró.

- Sólo puedo confiar en ti y, de nuestros Hermanos Cuchillas, tú eres la única que ha visto el Otro Plano y sabe cómo abordarlo. Además – añadió el hombre sonriendo levemente – querías conocer a Baurus, ¿verdad? Hablar con él, preguntarle sobre tu amigo dunmer, ¿no es cierto?

Y la chica asintió en silencio. Su expresión había pasado del asombro a una ligera tristeza que le devolvió aquel aire lánguido tan característico en ella.

El hombre invisible, espía acurrucado en las sombras, saltaba de un grado de asombro y confusión a otro.

Los Cuchillas... la Guardia personal del Emperador; hábiles guerreros adiestrados en el uso de armas Akaviri como la katana, el naginata y el hanbo entre otras; comprometidos a una vida acorde a las enseñanzas de Reman Cyrodiil, el exterminador de dragones, los Cuchillas eran los Ojos y los Oídos de los Emperadores Septim, agentes del Imperio.

¿Y la cría aquella era uno de ellos...? Pero si ni montaba a caballo, ni sabía usar un arco en condiciones y con la espada, según le había informado Vicente, era más bien mediocre...

_Absurda la chica, absurdas sus circunstancias._

Además, ¿qué diablos era éso de "el Otro Plano"?

- Dime dónde he de buscarle – dijo ella entonces con la mirada fija, llena de decisión y coraje. Una mirada que el Portavoz había visto en muy pocas personas y que le agradó inmensamente. Podría ser una traidora, podría no saber manejar una espada, pero era decidida y los tenía bien puestos - Haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar, ya lo sabéis. Si un Hermano Cuchilla necesita ayuda, se la prestaré con sumo agrado.

El bretón y el sacerdote imperial sonrieron.

- Tenía la esperanza de que aceptaras, y una vez más estás lejos de ser una deshonra para los Cuchillas, Tempest. – dijo el viejo – Ve a la Ciudad Imperial, encontrarás a Baurus en la pensión de Luther Broad, en el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos. Sé discreta y no lleves otro arma que no sea la katana Akaviri que se te entregó cuando entraste en la Orden, Tempest, un Cuchilla reconoce a otro por su hoja. Él te realizará una pregunta sencilla a la que deberás responder "Mi acero es el tuyo, camarada". De éste modo él te reconocerá como una de los nuestros y te dará las instrucciones pertinentes.

La chica asintió y, con una sencilla reverencia, el bretón se levantó para despedirse escuetamente y retirarse.

El sacerdote, la joven y el hombre invisible volvieron a quedarse solos.

- Supongo que debería irme ya – suspiró ella levantándose trabajosamente, como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera caído de repente sobre sus espaldas – La tormenta habrá pasado, ¿no?

- No oigo la nieve caer afuera – confirmó el sacerdote levantándose a su vez con una súbita expresión de cansancio – Mucho me temo que no puedo retenerte más tiempo por mucho que lo desee. - dijo con una leve sonrisa - ¿No querrías quedarte a dormir ésta noche? Juraría que son casi las cinco de la tarde y pienso que no deberías viajar de noche a la Ciudad Imperial.

- Tranquilo, Martin, no tengo por costumbre viajar de noche, ni siquiera lo hacía cuando vivía en la calle. – dijo ella también con una ligera sonrisa pintándole el rostro – Sin embargo creo que debería irme a Bruma y ahorrarme mañana las dos horas y pico de trayecto desde aquí.

- Ni siquiera has comido, Tempest – la amonestó él suavemente – Ni yo tampoco. Las horas se han pasado volando con nuestra pequeña cháchara y ahora sería tiempo de ir a hacer una suerte de comida-merienda, ¿no crees?

La chica dudó. Pero la duda se desvaneció al instante de su expresión.

- Siempre sabes por dónde cazarme, Martin – suspiró contenta, dándose con gusto por vencida - ¿Tenéis manzanas?

- Todas las que quieras, mi pequeña amiga – sonrió el hombre con cierto gesto paternalista tendiéndole el brazo – Todas las que tu estómago pueda albergar, de hecho.

- ¡Entonces os vais a quedar sin manzanas! - rió ella cogiéndose de su brazo.

Y marcharon dirección al comedor.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió apacible entre bocado y bocado. El sacerdote, Martin, con mucha perspicacia logró convencer a Tempest de que se quedara a dormir, ahorrándose por consiguiente el precio de estancia de una noche en la posada.

La joven tampoco objetó mucho. Era evidente que le gustaba estar allí, en aquel lugar aislado dejado de la mano de los dioses, con aquella gente.

Lucien Lachance permaneció invisible, observándola, oyéndola reír y bromear con el resto de los soldados Cuchillas, que parecían conocerla bien y la trataban como a una más.

Como dato curioso, y bastante irritante por cierto, ella entregó al tal Martin una bolsa repleta de oro. Los ojos del Portavoz, silencioso e invisible como un fantasma, se convirtieron en dos estrechas rendijas cuando reconoció la susodicha bolsa como una de las otorgadas a la chica como recompensa por uno de sus últimos contratos en la Hermandad.

¿Se desprendía del oro para dárselo a ésta gente?, ¿qué les estaría pagando? Casi sonaba de risa que la Hermandad Oscura estuviera subvencionando al Imperio. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Sin embargo ella renunciaba a su bien merecido dinero tan telenda, sin reservas, feliz de "poder ayudar" según sus propias palabras. Había lozanía en su rostro, brillo en su mirar.

Y el hombre camuflado en las sombras se juró sacarle aquellos ojos zarcos si se negaba a responder a sus preguntas e informarle.

Esperó a que cayera la noche y la fortaleza durmiera para abordarla.

Habiendo apenas un par de vigilantes afuera y uno en la puerta principal, Tempest cometió la estupidez de ir a dar un paseo, evidentemente melancólica por no haber sentido los muros del edificio bajo sus palmas despacio y con calma desde hacía ya varios meses.

El Hombre Oscuro la capturó en mitad de su paseo nocturno retorciéndole un brazo a la espalda y tapándole la boca con la otra mano.

- Grita y te juro que os corto el cuello uno por uno hasta que no quede un solo Cuchilla respirando en éste lugar. – la amenazó con aquel tono grave y medido suyo, siseando como una serpiente cerca de su oído – Vamos a hablar largo y tendido sobre ésto. Y mucho cuidado con lo que dices o me veré obligado a emplear métodos... digamos "poco amables" hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír.

La chica temblaba bajo sus manos mientras la conducía hacia la sala central y, una vez allí, la empotró contra la pared sin soltarla y deslizaba su anillo de invisibilidad dentro de su bolsillo. Se había vuelto a poner la túnica y disfrutó de la mirada de terror que la joven le dirigió al no poder verle la cara en la escasa luz mortecina que se colaba por los ventanales superiores.

- Bien, asesina – comenzó con calma haciendo especial hincapié en su título honorífico dentro de la Hermandad – Dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dar nuestros nombres, nuestro oro? ¿Propagando nuestros secretos? - aguijoneó - ¿Qué saben ellos? Habla.

- No saben nada, nada... de verdad... - musitó ella en un susurro asustado.

La mano de él se deslizó hasta su cuello y con la otra le mostró un puñal curvo cuyo filo acarició peligrosamente su mejilla.

- No se te ocurra mentirme, descarada. – gruñó como un perro rabioso a punto de saltar – He oído todo cuanto has dicho y me doy cuenta de que ocultas muchos secretos, secretos que la Hermandad ignora, secretos que no deberían existir. La comunidad ha de estar informada de cualquier otra afiliación que tengas y tu situación en la susodicha. - puntualizó – Ahora dime: ¿qué saben ellos? ¿Qué les has contado?

- Ellos... ellos no saben nada de la Hermandad Oscura – respondió ella intentando no pensar en el acero que tenía a milímetros escasos del rostro – Ésta gente fueron los primeros en acogerme... me enseñaron casi todo cuanto sé. Son mis amigos... mi familia... y me despreciarían si supieran que el oro que les entrego proviene de contratos asesinos. - susurró ahogadamente – Ellos vinieron antes que la Hermandad... es cierto, es cierto, por favor...

- ¿Para qué es el oro? - siseó Lachance.

- Para pagar suministros y soldados – respondió ella.

- ¿Con objeto de qué?

La expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente y le miró ésta vez furibunda.

- ¿Tanto tiempo requiere orquestar muertes ajenas para no estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el exterior, jefe? - replicó con acritud - ¿Te suenan de algo las noticias de apariciones espontáneas por todo Cyrodiil de criaturas que no pertenecen a éste Plano?

La mano del Portavoz constriñendo su garganta le avisó de que bajarse los humos y contestar con menos chulería sería la opción más aceptable en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué tiene éso que ver con pagar soldados? - inquirió él echándole a la chica el vaho del aliento a la cara – El Imperio dispone de centenares de soldados y estoy seguro de que una petición de refuerzos por parte de la Guardia personal del Emperador no sería ignorada por el Consejo de Ancianos.

- No se trata... de éso – articuló ella – El oro es destinado a una instrucción especial para incursiones en el Otro Plano...

- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices "el Otro Plano"?

Ahí la chica se estremeció. Y no era por el frío ni por él.

- Es... lo que está por venir... - susurró ella con la mirada repentinamente perdida en un punto a lo lejos. Había dejado de ver el puñal y la silueta recortada contra la luz azulina del Portavoz – Si no actuamos rápido irá a más... Kvatch sólo fue un aviso de lo que puede suceder si no encontramos al Amanecer Mítico pronto... y llevamos un año así. - su vista volvió a enfocarse en la sombra de la capucha frente a ella – La misión, que seguro has oído, me la han encomendado para seguir la pista y dar con ellos. Quizás así aún haya una oportunidad de evitarlo...

- ¿Y qué has de evitar?, ¿qué es éso que está por venir que tanto temes?

La joven no habló.

Lachance se armó de paciencia y, aunque aún no terminaba de creer por completo en su inocencia, liberó presión del cuello que tenía envuelto en la mano, listo para ser partido si ella intentaba alguna estupidez.

Insistió nuevamente con una inflexión de voz más suave.

- Niña, ¿qué es éso que temes?

Los ojos de ella presentaban un brillo apagado.

- El Oblivion...

* * *

No le gustaba, no le gustaba un pelo la idea.

Tempest iba a caballo. No un caballo cualquiera en realidad. Estaba montada sobre un gigantesco equino negro que galopaba a una velocidad endiablada y que, los dioses la asistieran, tenía los ojos rojos.

Por suerte no iba sola, de lo contrario hubiera salido despedida de la silla de montar segundos después de que aquella... cosa hubiera empezado su desenfrenado galope.

Aunque... bueno, éso de que tenía suerte de no ir sola era bastante relativo.

_Bendito Akatosh. De todos los caballos y jinetes que hay repartidos por el mundo me han tenido que tocar en gracia éste par..._

La velocidad de aquel extraño animal aumentó por décimas de segundo y, en un instante, sorteó de un salto increíble el obstáculo de un gigantesco tronco caído en mitad del camino. Tempest se agarró con más fuerza si cabe a la negra túnica del jinete, al que iba, muy a su pesar, más pegada que una lapa.

- Si mal no recuerdo no te he dado permiso para que me manosees la túnica de ése modo, joven. - la voz grave de Lucien Lachance alcanzó sus oídos como una daga en mitad del silbido que producía el aire siendo cortado por la celeridad de la montura.

Tempest deseó poder darle una patada en el culo.

- Tal vez prefieras, jefe, que me abra la cabeza contra las piedras del camino una vez haya salido volando de lomos de ésta pesadilla. - replicó socarronamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver la velocidad con la que se movía el suelo bajo los cascos del caballo.

El hombre imperial se echó a reír, la suya una risa cínica y siniestra.

- Ésta magnífica bestia que montas, querida niña, no es ninguna suerte de leyenda perdida que vaga por los bosques de noche con la intención de alimentarse de la esencia vital del viajero desprevenido. – explicó – Y tampoco es la montura de ningún ser del Inframundo, como puedes ver.

_A lo mejor de un ser del Inframundo no, pero sí de un sicario tétrico y acosador que se hace invisible y pega sustos de muerte en la oscuridad de la noche._

- Shadowmere proviene del Vacío mismo – prosiguió – Es una de las creaciones sobrenaturales que el Padre Terror pone a nuestro servicio con el único objeto de llevar una existencia dedicada a la Hermandad, como su jinete asimismo.

_Joder, primero guardianes no-muertos para vigilar el Santuario, ahora caballos demoníacos que van a toda leche... ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Escobas voladoras?_

- ¿Todos los Portavoces tienen un caballo así? - le dio por preguntar.

La respuesta tardó un poco.

- No. - contestó el Hombre Oscuro por fin.

- ¿No?

- No.

Y la curiosidad hizo que se atreviera a preguntar más cosas sin venir a cuento.

- ¿Y es una habilidad habitual en la Mano Negra éso de volverse invisible?, ¿o también es algo exclusivo?

- Ésa es una pregunta impertinente.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No te han enseñado que la curiosidad mató al gato, asesina? - siseó Lachance – Deberías hacerte cargo de tu situación y de a quién estás hablando y la clase de preguntas que realizas.

Tempest estaba anonadada. ¿Qué tenía de malo preguntar?

- ¿Qué es lo que he dicho que esté mal?

- Demasiadas preguntas. Temas inadecuados. Persona equivocada. - explicó el Portavoz escuetamente, asombrado en cierta medida de la falta evidente de malicia y perspicacia por parte de la chica.

- Si tú lo dices, jefe...

Lachance suspiró.

- Ay, chiquilla, temo que tu fuerte no sea la diplomacia; y ése es un defecto muy grave que deberemos corregir antes de que tu lengua te pierda.

Tempest, aún con los ojos cerrados, puso cara de escepticismo.

_Si todas las personas a las que has acechado, despertado y asustado te hubieran dado un buen bofetón en toda la cara quizás no serías tan marisabidillo ni dirías tantas chorradas seguidas._

Dioses, le caía gordo el tipo. Además de ser un tétrico y estar como una cabra era retorcido, marimandón, repelente y tenía un mal genio de aúpa.

Y era su jefe, nada menos. Y no un jefe de éstos que les dices adiós muy buenas y te despiden sin mayores consecuencias. Éste era un jefe que, de no obedecerle, te cortaba en finas lonchas con su cuchillo.

Pues qué bien, qué emoción.

- Bien – oyó que volvía a hablarle la voz grave del hombre – Tu Gran Maestro dijo que encontraríamos al contacto Cuchilla en la pensión de Luther Broad del Distrito de los Jardines Élficos, ¿no? - al decir aquello manejó una mueca displicente – Es un tugurio de mala muerte regentado por un esclavista retirado de Elsweyr. No te sorprendas mucho si ves a chiquillos y a guardas rojos atendiendo a los clientes, son los más proclives a trabajar con ésa clase de gente a cambio de una miseria y una pila de heno en el sótano donde, seguramente, los manda a dormir.

La muchacha, ya no solamente confundida con la extraña (y deprimente) información que el Hombre Oscuro acababa de darle, captó inmediatamente también el hecho de que el tipo había usado el plural y no el singular cuando había dicho aquello de "encontraríamos".

Éso quería decir que...

_No, no, no, no... ¡no me jodas!_

- Jefe... - comenzó muy despacio y tragando saliva por litros ante la idea – Te agradezco que me lleves y tal... pero ésto es una misión para un agente Cuchilla... - y tomó aire antes de soltar la última frase – Y no creo que a mi contacto le inspire demasiada confianza un encapuchado de negro, y máxime si no lleva un arma Akaviri al cinto.

Bajo sus brazos, los músculos ocultos tras la túnica del Portavoz se tensaron ligeramente como los de un felino posicionándose para lanzarse sobre su presa.

Tempest entonces abrió los ojos, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada punzante de Lachance, quien había girado varios grados su cabeza hacia ella para poder... intimidarla mejor.

En aquel momento, paralizada, Tempest hubiera deseado tener los arrestos necesarios para saltar del caballo al galope y salir corriendo.

- Aún sigues bajo supervisión mía, asesina – siseó el hombre venenosamente – De tal modo que es mi obligación y mi derecho observar qué haces, adónde vas, con quién hablas y de qué. - puntualizó enfáticamente – Quiero saber todos los detalles acerca de la conspiración de ésos cultistas daédricos, dónde se esconden y qué pretenden hacer contra el régimen imperial. A la Hermandad no le interesa que haya una guerra civil ni perder sus actuales contactos en el Consejo de Ancianos. Aunque... si incluso, pese a todo, se acaba dando lugar, efectivamente, un conflicto armado, la Organización ha de saber a qué atenerse.

Tempest, con los ojos como platos, abrió un momento la boca para replicarle airadamente cuando, de inmediato, las palabras del Portavoz acallaron las que aún no había brotado de su boca.

- Y ahora, si no tienes nada más útil o inteligente que aportar a la situación, te sugiero que te abstengas de piar, gorrión, si no quieres acabar con las alas quebradas por tu insolencia – sentenció con absoluta intención de cumplir lo que prometía mientras se daba la vuelta al frente y enfocaba la vista en el horizonte del camino.

Tempest estaba anonadada... anonadada y bastante indignada. ¿Con qué derecho se creía aquel... acosador para soltar tan alegremente que, si no hacía lo que a él le saliera de sus santísimas narices, le iba a "quebrar las alas"?

¡Pero qué morro tenía!, ¡aquello era abuso de poder!

Definitivamente, una vez pudiera hablar con Vicente o con Ocheeva a solas, les explicaría la situación y les pediría si, por favor, podrían mandar una queja o algo así a la junta directiva... a la Mano Negra... ¡o a la tal Madre Noche si hacía falta!, para que sancionasen a aquel tipo por pasarse de listo. Ella no tenía por qué aguantar éstas cosas.

¿Verdad...?

El súbito estruendo de un relámpago la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos haciendo que pegara un respingo en la silla de montar.

Relámpagos... a principios de Estrella del Alba...

El... aire...

La espalda del hombre imperial delante de ella se contrajo levemente.

- Tormenta – dijo Lachance en una simple palabra como para aclararle a la joven la procedencia del ruido.

Sin embargo Tempest ya había vivido ésto antes. Muchas veces.

Alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo.

Sus sospechas no estaban infundadas, ahí estaba una vez más: la vorágine roja de nubes surcada de electricidad violeta. Pronto, los pelillos del brazo comenzaron a obrar a su libre albedrío bajo la Armadura Etérea y la túnica gris a causa de la potente carga de electricidad estática presente en la atmósfera.

La espalda del Portavoz se contrajo una pulgada más que antes.

- Jefe, para – dijo la chica por pura inercia, sin medir ni el tono de sus palabras ni a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

Ésta vez, todo el hombre en sí se tensó.

- ¿Qué has...? - comenzó a sisear, furioso, hasta que, un movimiento brusco de su mano, fuertemente aferrada a las riendas de su montura, provocó con el cuero hidratado, tanto de la correa como de sus guantes, fricción eléctrica que le dio un súbito calambre - ¡Por Sithis! - exclamó contrariado - ¿Qué...?

- ¡Detén el caballo, jefe!

Y Lucien Lachance, sabiendo instintivamente que allí se estaba gestando algo bastante... extraño, decidió por vez primera hacer caso a la chica.

Shadowmere fue reduciendo la velocidad paulatinamente hasta que sus poderosos cascos dejaron de apisonar el camino. Una vez quietos, la bestia se revolvió inquieta y emitió un elocuente resoplido por sus negras y amplias fosas nasales, golpeó una vez con los cascos delanteros la tierra y estiró sus largas orejas, captando sonidos inadvertidos para sus humanos jinetes.

Lucien contempló extrañado el comportamiento de su yegua y no reaccionó a tiempo cuando su díscola asesina se bajó rápidamente del animal y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para internarse en la espesura nevada y esponjosa a ambos lados del camino.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! - exclamó, nuevamente furioso, mientras manipulaba las riendas de su alterada montura para que la siguiera - ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

Y emprendió entonces el galope en pos de la... puñetera cría desobediente aquella. En cuanto la pillara... le daría unos buenos azotes con la primera vara que encontrase.

Entre los árboles, si bien dada la estación completamente ausentes de hojas, había demasiada nieve y al imperial le costó lo suyo maniobrar con una cada vez más nerviosa Shadowmere, que meneaba el poderoso cuello negro de lado a lado como queriéndose sacar alguna molestia de encima.

Lucien le pasó una mano enguantada por debajo de la mandíbula en un intento por calmarla. La yegua sobrenatural se dejó querer un momento hasta que, imprevisiblemente, una bola de fuego les pasó a ambos a escasos milímetros del flanco derecho.

Shadowmere se encabritó y alzó su envergadura un instante sobre los cuartos traseros para arremeter segundos después contra el maloliente ser que había tenido la imprudencia de atacar a un jirón de sombra procedente del Vacío y a un Hijo favorecido de la Madre Noche.

Lo pisoteó impíamente con sus musculosas zancas y el ser, chillando, se escabulló para intentar guardar distancia y volver a atacarles con sus hechizos de Destrucción.

Lucien Lachance a todo ésto, repuesto inmediatamente de la impresión, azuzó a su yegua en pos del bicharraco y desenvainó su espada de plata. Una vez Shadowmere logró acorralarlo, Lucien ensartó al demonio aquel por el gaznate e hizo un rápido movimiento con el mango del arma hacia arriba cuyo filo escindió el cráneo de la criatura en dos de un solo y limpio corte.

Una vez el despojo cayó al suelo sin vida, Lachance, manejó una mueca de desagrado.

- Dulce Madre... - murmuró asombrado.

Sabía de sobra lo que acababa de matar: un diablillo achaparrado del Oblivion, la típica alimaña que solían conjurar los magos de nivel medio.

Sólo que la diferencia entre éste diablillo y los conjurados es que el cadáver de éste seguía ensuciando la pureza de la nieve virgen. Una invocación hubiera desaparecido segundos después de ser abatida.

_La chica... ¿dónde está la chica?_

Avanzó básicamente a ciegas entre la maleza y la nieve hasta que un leve zumbido a su izquierda le alarmó momentáneamente para, segundos después, seguirlo.

El zumbido se fue haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que, llenando por completo su sistema auditivo y sobrecargando los sentidos de Shadowmere, se transformó en un enorme latido.

Notando cómo se le erizaba cada pelo del cuerpo por efecto del cargado ambiente, Lucien Lachance avanzó a caballo hacia ése sonido hasta llegar a un pequeño claro.

Una vez la vegetación dejó de obstaculizar su campo visual, Lucien Lachance, por vez primera en su vida, se sobrecogió de la impresión que le produjo lo que vio antinaturalmente asentado allí.

De algo más de seis metros de altura por dos y medio de anchura, provisto de columnas de piedra volcánica acabadas en pico y un montón de protuberancias de un material oscuro con tintes rojizos que sobresalían del suelo rodeando la increíble estructura, se hallaba lo que él entendió que era un portal dimensional.

La superficie a traspasar no inspiraba demasiada confianza, ya que parecía enteramente compuesta de fuego y de allí se desprendía un calor propio de una fragua industrial.

¿Cómo habría llegado aquella cosa allí...? ¿Tendría que ver con la aparición del diablillo que había despachado?

_¡La chica!_

Ahí estaba la condenada, medio camuflada con una capa encantada y aproximándose sin ningún tipo de reserva hacia el portal.

- ¡No!, ¡vuelve aquí!, ¡vuelve ahora mismo! - ordenó el hombre imperial con voz estentórea al mismo tiempo que bajaba de la yegua y corría en dirección a la joven.

_¡¿Pero qué hace?!_

La chiquilla ni siquiera miró atrás una vez puso un pie dentro del portal y nada dijo cuando la superficie la engulló entera y desapareció completamente ante los atónitos ojos del Portavoz.

En aquel momento no lo pensó. Al menos no demasiado. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo ni en las consecuencias que podría traerle el impulso que le estaba guiando a través de la nieve, frenético, en pos de los pasos de la única persona que, en muchos años, había tenido las narices y la temeridad de ignorarle.

No entendía éste arranque de impulso descontrolado, ésta total falta de pensamientos en su racional cabeza. Sólo sentía, sentía la adrenalina apoderarse de cada extremidad, de cada órgano, de cada rincón de su cerebro.

Cruzando aquel espacio en blanco onírico, Lucien Lachance no dudó en ir de frente hacia aquella apertura hacia lo desconocido, aquel portal incierto que atravesó de una sola vez deseando reventarlo como a un cristal.

Y, entonces, el Otro Plano se abrió ante él.

* * *

…

_El miedo no existe._

"_Tú que habitas en las sombras..."_

_El miedo es sólo una ilusión._

"_Tú que te regocijas en el dolor ajeno..."_

_El miedo sólo genera debilidad._

"_Tú que eres un agente de la muerte y del caos..."_

_Y él no era débil._

"_¡Únete a la causa de Dagon, mortal!, ¡únete al placer inmenso de destruir y dominar sobre las demás criaturas!"_

_No tenía miedo._

_..._

* * *

No supo si fue su cuerpo lo que se materializó allí o si fue el lugar lo que se materializó donde se hallaba su cuerpo, pero no le gustó un pelo lo que vio.

Era un lugar abrasivo, espeluznante, lleno de ruido y de colores demasiado fuertes para sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra.

Aquello era una representación de las pesadillas más macabras de la mente más enferma del ser más insidioso y repugnante que pudiera pisar Mundus.

Lucien amaba la oscuridad, el gélido abrazo de la muerte, la paz y el sosiego del Vacío a donde iban a reposar todas las almas tras la conciencia terrenal.

Pero aquello... aquella clase de oscuridad... era diabólica, retorcida, distorsionada, estridente... aquella clase de muerte era una perversión del concepto, una aberración, un aborto del orden natural de las cosas.

Aquel no era territorio para mortales como él o la chica. Por ello, en el mismo momento en que la localizó, pegada a las rocas grises y planas como la pizarra que emergían como dientes de las entrañas de aquella tierra volcánica, pequeña como un ratón intruso, completamente indefensa y expuesta como una criatura en un burdel, se abalanzó sobre ella asiéndola del codo y obligándola a hacerle frente.

La chiquilla, alarmada por aquel brusco asalto, forcejeó con él un instante hasta que la sacudió de lado a lado como a un pelele para que entrara en razón.

Oyendo un ruido repentino, ambos humanos se agacharon al unísono y permanecieron ocultos, pegados a las rocas, mientras todos sus sentidos estaban alerta.

Pero el ruido resultó ser sólo un chorro de vapor cercano que emergió de una de las grietas del suelo en erupción. Ambos respiraron tranquilos.

El Portavoz, aún con el diminuto codo de la chica en su mano, la zarandeó furioso.

- ¡Por el amor de Sithis! - farfulló en la voz más baja que su ira le permitió emplear - ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!, ¡¿has perdido la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido entrar así sin avisar?! ¡¿Con qué derecho te crees que puedes dejarme atrás tan alegremente?!

La chica le miraba desde debajo de su capucha encantada completamente atemorizada y aturdida sin saber muy bien qué le podría contestar a aquel furibundo hombre.

¿Por qué... por qué la había seguido?

Aquel hombre... no podía librarse de él ni siquiera en el Oblivion. Era como una sombra, como un espectro que estaba empeñado en perseguirla fuera a donde fuera.

Sin embargo... oh, dioses... sin embargo ahí estaba, en el Infierno y... acompañada.

Daba igual que fuera precisamente la persona cuya compañía se le hiciera más indigesta de todo Nirn. Estaba con alguien allí, en mitad del fuego, en mitad del caos y la destrucción.

Estaba con alguien... que la agarraba del codo, la zarandeaba y la regañaba. Pero estaba con alguien.

Otro ser vivo, otro humano respirando el pesado y viciado aire de aquella llanura roja.

Entonces le observó con tan grado de alivio y gratitud nadando en lo profundo de sus enormes ojos eléctricos, que el otro, en el colmo del asombro, dejó automáticamente de farfullar.

Se miraron un instante en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer.

- ¿Es ésto el Otro Plano? - preguntó Lucien mecánicamente, conociendo en todo momento muy bien la respuesta.

Tempest asintió.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- Buscar la Piedra Sigil que mantiene el portal abierto entre Mundus y Oblivion, retirarla de donde quiera que esté situada y bloquear la conexión.

- ¿Éso cerrará la puerta dimensional?

- Sí.

Lucien la soltó.

- Encabeza la marcha – dijo simplemente.

Con una nueva mirada de agradecimiento, Tempest se volvió a pegar a las rocas grises para avanzar lo más camuflada posible.

Al girar un momento la cabeza para ver si el Portavoz la seguía, se asustó sobremanera cuando no le vio por ninguna parte.

- Aquí – susurró el hombre tras ella al tiempo de que le daba un pequeño tirón a la manga de su túnica gris, invisible debido a la poderosa magia de su anillo.

La chica suspiró aliviada y, sin más dilación, atravesó el vasto páramo ardiente con el aliento del imperial, literalmente, pegado a la nuca.

Sortearon varios diablillos y patrulleros drémora, hubieron de buscarles las vueltas a numerosos cambios de sentido que siempre desembocaban en puertas cerradas o puentes rotos que daban directamente al mar de lava. Eludieron a las consabidas raíces de Harrada que también anduvieron ésta vez a la caza de una pierna que pillar o un cuerpo al que... ejem... en fin, acabaron más o menos hartos de tanto dar vueltas hasta que Tempest encontró una de las temibles aperturas rocosas que daban a los subterráneos de Oblivion.

Algunas veces pasaba que, de no haber camino posible hasta las torres, te tocaba acceder a la complicada y extensísima red de túneles que discurrían por el interior de los volcanes y montañas de magma solidificado. Túneles en los que hacía un calor de los mil demonios, donde debías de tener cuidado para no dar un paso en falso y caer a un pozo de lava horadado en el suelo de los niveles inferiores, y donde, Los Nueve la amparasen, había más variedad de atronach que variedad de bollos en la panadería de Salmo en Skingrad.

Por lo tanto, fue más el típico desliz que otra cosa, lo que provocó que un atronach de hielo (¡¿cómo demonios podían subsistir allí los condenados...?!) captara la presencia de la pequeña Tempest y se dispusiera a convertirla en una encantadora estatua congelada mediante uno de sus tan frecuentes ataques en ráfaga de escarcha.

La chica comenzó a correr, pero, inmediatamente, la atención del golem de hielo fue desviada a otro objetivo más grande y más visible dada la oscura indumentaria que vestía éste otro, la cual provocaba un evidente choque visual contra las rocas rojizas.

El atronach persiguió al humano más grande y, al no ser en realidad una criatura con inteligencia propia, no tardó mucho en caer a uno de los pozos de lava sobre los que el mortal saltaba ágilmente sin perder el equilibrio una sola vez.

El hielo del que estaba compuesta la criatura se fue derritiendo rápidamente y el ser se extinguió en mitad de agudos sonidos chirriantes como cristales rotos.

La chica dio inmediatamente alcance a su compañero y éste se puso el anillo de invisibilidad una vez más.

- Controla el deslizamiento de tus pies cuando te infiltres en un lugar potencialmente peligroso – siseó el Hombre Oscuro mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro desde atrás – Ésta clase de errores insignificantes te pueden costar un día la vida.

Tempest tragó saliva, sintiéndose segura con la presencia del encapuchado pero deseando que le quitase aquella mano del hombro ya que la hacía sentir... coartada, como si estuviera siendo llevada prisionera a una cárcel.

Siguieron avanzando.

La chica con el alma en un puño, el hombre con el ánimo vigilante y alerta, lograron salir de los subterráneos hasta el otro lado de las puertas de forja daédrica para, por fin, divisar la entrada a una de las torres.

Sortearon a un par de drémoras arqueros, evitaron las minas explosivas a ras del suelo que había repartidas aquí y allá, y, tras romper la membrana de la puerta, accedieron al siniestro interior de la torre.

Patrullando la sala baja de la pila ígnea de la consabida torre que albergaba en su interior a la Piedra Sigil sólo había un renacuajo de clannfear del cual el asesino dio buena cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atravesando la aún tierna nuca desde atrás con su espada.

Tempest, sintiendo pena por la criaturilla, desvió la vista y condujo a su superior rampa arriba por los pasillos de carne.

En el primer nivel que subieron, había tres diablillos patrullando en diferentes direcciones. Si no los pillaban, sería de milagro, la verdad.

Pero Lucien Lachance, haciendo uso de su fría lógica, no tardó en predecir el patrón conductual de los seres aquellos y, cuando los tuvo donde quería, se lanzó de frente, ensartó a uno por el abdomen con el arma y a los otros, empujando al más cercano de una patada, los envió derechos a unas barras afiladas que sobresalían de una pared, empalándolos por la cabeza y las costillas con el impulso.

Tempest contempló la rápida maniobra impresionada. Al entrar con Mazoga y con los mercenarios en proceso de instrucción la cosa había sido muy diferente: a falta de discreción y, muchas veces, buen equilibrio, habían acabado corriendo en mitad de una lluvia de bolas de fuego y con un clannfear o un daedroth pisándoles los talones mientras el "compañero" de turno daba de bandazos con la espada, el mandoble, el martillo o el hacha pertinentes.

Pero aquel hombre... era diferente. Sabía estarse quieto, calladito, seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra sin decir ni mu y, al entrar en combate, era rápido y preciso.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más preparada que le había acompañado a lo largo de sus desventuras en toda su vida.

- Date prisa – oyó que le siseaba la voz del hombre invisible con impaciencia – No tengo todo el día.

Tempest suspiró. Bueno... supuso que el ser un borde también iba incluido en el paquete. Qué le vamos a hacer...

Subieron más niveles en rampa, tanto en la parte interior como en la exterior, hasta dar con la simpática puerta de turno que requería la también simpática palanca dentada de turno para abrirse.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - inquirió Lachance a su derecha por encima de su hombro.

- Ahora toca cruzar el puente e irse a la torre contigua para localizar la llave – explicó Tempest yendo hacia la puerta que daba al puente que atravesaba la llanura exterior hasta la torre vecina – Y suele estar bastante bien custodiada.

- No me digas... - replicó sarcásticamente el imperial con aburrimiento.

La chica suprimió las repentinas ganas de darle una buena patada en el trasero y, a gatas, atravesó el puente sin barandilla con la nada agradable sensación de tener detrás de su culo a un hombre en aquella postura tan vulnerable.

Una vez entraron en el edificio, Tempest, tratando de no mirar los cadáveres desnudos y putrefactos que colgaban desde el techo, ascendió por la rampa en espiral hasta la planta superior, donde localizó al vigilante drémora custodiando la llave, que colgaba de alguna clase de tendón rosado que sobresalía de la pared cilíndrica, a la altura del ojo daedra.

Antes de que pudiera avisar a su superior de lo que había visto, éste se deslizó por detrás del humanoide, le asió del collarín metálico de su armadura y le degolló con una daga de hierro que llevaba escondida en la bota por si acaso.

Pero, al olor de la sangre, un extraño ser reptante y alargado que había permanecido quieto, camuflado como si se tratara de alguna de las venas que atravesaban las paredes palpitantes de la estructura, saltó desde su escondrijo hasta pocos metros de donde se hallaba Lachance para erguirse como una cobra a punto de atacar, emitir un sonido aflautado y abrir una especie de orificio que debía de ser la boca en cuyo interior varias filas de dientes puntiagudos saludaron al sorprendido imperial que, tras un instante de asombro, acuchilló sin piedad a la alimaña, del tamaño de un lince, salpicando el suelo de un material viscoso, rojo como la sangre, pero espeso como gelatina.

La criatura tardó un poco en morir pero, una vez dejó de moverse, Lachance ni corto ni perezoso la abrió en canal para ver cómo estaba conformada por dentro.

Encontró un extraño órgano semejante a un hígado alargado que extrajo sin dilación y que envolvió en uno de los múltiples trozos de tela impermeable que llevaba encima para éstos casos. La criatura, desconocida para él ya que nunca había leído acerca de ningún demonio de Oblivion con semejantes características físicas, había despertado su curiosidad. Una vez estuviera en su mesa de alquimia, ya examinaría el tejido y determinaría si servía de ingrediente para elaborar pociones o venenos y qué efectos tenía en el organismo. Experimentaría con un perro.

Pero Tempest, lejos de compartir ésa pasión por la disección y el análisis de órganos demoníacos, al ver aquello viró la cabeza hacia el hueco central de la torre y vomitó de puro asco.

Una vez la muchacha acabó de vaciar su revuelto estómago, Lachance tomó la llave que custodiaba el drémora arrancándola de cuajo de la pared carnosa, que comenzó a sangrar levemente, tomó de camino el codo de la chica y salieron los dos por donde habían venido, de vuelta a la torre principal.

Aún con el estómago revuelto, Tempest condujo al Portavoz más rampa arriba hasta que llegaron a la runa de teletransporte. Había un drémora ataviado con una túnica oscura de hechicero custodiándola.

Tempest, al ir a acercarse a la runa pegó un desafortunado traspiés que alertó al humanoide inmediatamente de la presencia de un intruso.

El demonio invocó a un diablillo achaparrado y éste comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a la chica, quien las iba esquivando como buenamente podía.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Lucien fue derecho a por el drémora y lo apuñaló por la espalda repetidas veces hasta que cayó muerto y el diablillo conjurado se desvaneció.

Aprovechando que éste no llevaba armadura, Lucien le abrió de un tirón la pechera de la túnica y seccionó en dos a lo largo el tórax del humanoide. El corazón de un daedra era un elemento alquímico caro de narices y muy raro. Le venía como anillo al dedo.

Tempest, más muerta que viva y no queriendo ni mirar las carnicerías que hacía su jefe con aquel ser, se encogió sentada contra la pared hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas y meciéndose para calmarse.

Al cabo de un rato oyó pasos que se aproximaban a ella y que se detenían en frente suya.

Tempest, al alzar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, se quedó mirando asustada al hombre de negro que la observaba con evidente desaprobación en el rostro.

- Levántate – ordenó él.

La chica obedeció.

- Dame ésa capa – demandó entonces el imperial extendiendo una mano.

Tempest le miró como si estuviera loco.

- No, no... - negó asustada pegándose a la pared viviente tras ella.

- Trae.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Trae te digo!

Lucien la asió por las muñecas y forcejearon un momento hasta que logró arrebatarle la capa a la chica que, por su cara, parecía a punto de llorar.

- Toma – le extendió el anillo de invisibilidad al tiempo que se echaba la capa por encima. Ya que era una inútil, mejor darle a ella el beneficio de la invisibilidad – Y con vuelta, que aquí hay mucho mangante suelto.

Tempest entonces le observó alelada.

- ¿Es... es un anillo?

- No, es MI ANILLO – recalcó con el ceño fruncido – Y como me lo pierdas ya puedes irte buscando campo para volar, gorrión.

¡Qué manía con llamarla "gorrión"!

- No soy un gorrión – dijo molesta – Y tampoco sé qué hacer con tu anillo, jefe.

Lucien se llevó una mano a la sien, presa de un súbito dolor de cabeza.

- Chiquilla absurda... ¿todavía no te has percatado de que ésto es lo que uso para hacerme invisible?

_¿Acaso tengo que saber leerte la mente, simpático?_

Tempest tomó entonces el anillo sin decir ni mu y, viendo que el jefe debía de tener los dedos considerablemente más anchos que los de ella, se lo tuvo que acoplar en el pulgar.

- Vamos – oyó que le decía Lachance, quien sabía sacarle mejor partido a la capa de Camaleón que ella ya que se colocaba en ángulos de luz poco favorables para la vista – Acabemos con ésto ya. Tenemos que llegar a la Ciudad Imperial antes de que caiga la noche.

Qué tío... se le veía tan seguro de salir de allí como si tal cosa...

Experimentando la sensación de no verse aún sintiendo su propio tacto, Tempest, como una niña que acaba de descubrir un nuevo juguete, rió para sus adentros y se situó con su jefe en la runa de teletransporte.

Lo demás fue como la seda: siendo invisible, la chica se sentía segura, invulnerable. Iba más rápida y no tenía que andar buscando puntos de oscuridad en los que refugiarse.

El Hombre Oscuro la seguía a buen ritmo y, tras quitar de en medio a otro vigilante drémora con la táctica de la puñalada por la espalda, ambos, hombre y chica, se encontraron de frente con la incandescente Piedra Sigil coronando el pilar ígneo.

Tempest se aproximó al artefacto y, con gesto experimentado, lo extrajo de su lugar flotante.

El temblor de la estructura llegó casi inmediatamente. El pilar se apagó y, sintiendo una repentina alarma formarse en lo profundo de su cabeza como cada vez que había entrado acompañada, tomó la mano del jefe antes de que el Oblivion se desvaneciera ante los ojos de ambos imperiales.

* * *

…

_¿Jefe...? ¡Jefe!, ¡¿dónde estás?!_

_¡Deja de gritar de ése modo, mujer, me das dolor de cabeza!_

…

* * *

Regresaron al plano mortal con las tripas revueltas y una momentánea sensación física de desorientación total.

Tempest, aún con la Piedra Sigil en sus manos, buscó un árbol y se apoyó en él, cansada.

Lucien se quedó un momento allí, procesando con sumo placer la visión del mundo a su alrededor, _su_ mundo, hasta que notó el hocico de Shadowmere darle un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro, contenta de ver a su jinete sano y salvo.

Lucien le pasó una mano por las oscuras crines distraídamente.

Era verdad. Todo verdad. La chica no le había mentido en absoluto cuando le había dicho que la amenaza a Nirn era real y tangible.

No le habían mentido ni ella ni sus ojos, tan aterrados y ausentes cuando le habló del Oblivion...

Sithis, aquello ya eran palabras mayores, aquel era un asunto de suma importancia. No estamos sólo hablando de cómo podría ésto repercutir a la Hermandad, si no... ¡a todo Tamriel! ¡A todo Nirn!

Y aquella... chiquilla... ¿hacía ésto sola? Sithis, no, aquello no podía ser, la matarían más tarde o más temprano si no empezaba a tener cuidado de verdad.

Había estado pagando a soldados... sus recompensas eran sueldos para mercenarios que morían día tras día entre las fauces de aquella dimensión retorcida y diabólica... y ella era la única que, hasta ahora, había permanecido con vida.

La observó a unos pocos metros, resoplando de cansancio, frotándose la espalda de arriba abajo contra la corteza del árbol en un intento por acallar cierto picorcillo de espalda...

No lo permitiría, no permitiría que sólo una persona, y menos una renacuaja tan enclenque como ella, fuera la única en luchar contra aquella invasión daédrica.

No. Él también lucharía, lucharía porque no le daba la gana sucumbir ante un puñado de demonios, porque no quería que la Hermandad se viniera abajo así como la sociedad humana establecida.

Se negaba a acabar convertido en esclavo a manos de un asqueroso Príncipe Daédrico.

Nunca. No él, no Lucien Lachance.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Hale, hoy yo creo que, pese a la extensión, éste ha sido un capítulo interesante y con mucha chicha :D Lucien Lachance en el Oblivion es como un niño en una tienda de juguetes jajajajajaja_

_EloisaFernanda: de antemano te agradezco tu review en mi One-Shot de "La Caza", me ha hecho mucha ilusión ^^ Ahora, tu pregunta: ¡Noooooo!, ¡qué va, mujer!, no te confundas, Martin piensa que, con el dolor de los demás, él halla su VOCACIÓN, no ya como sacerdote, si no como persona. No es que se enamore de Tempest, no, el hecho de que ella esté enamorada de él no quiere decir que ése amor haya de ser correspondido. Él la quiere mucho, pero sólo como amiga :) De todas formas me alegro de haberte creado la duda, así te emocionas leyendo y te sorprendes, me gusta sorprenderos :D Y no te preocupes por ponerte histérica, éso quiere decir que te gusta y te emociona lo que lees. A mí me encanta ^^_

_Bien, por lo demás yaaaaa empezarééééé el siguiente capítulo con tranquilidad... que he tenido últimamente una maratón de aúpa y ya me siento bastante satisfecha. Actualizaré según me dé la vena, pero no creo que tarde más de tres semanas, ¿ok?_

_Por cierto, el bicho alargado de la torre en Oblivion me lo he inventado, sí, basándome en un MOD, sí, y no, no tiene nombre :P_

_Un saludete a todos ^^_


	17. Cap nº 17

"_Hija de la Tempestad"_

* * *

Cap. 17: _De la mano con un asesino._

* * *

- No creo que ésto sea muy buena idea...

- Cállate.

- Jefe, en serio... igual no me hace caso si me ve contigo.

- No píes.

- ¡Jefe!

Tempest se encontró súbitamente con ardor y escozor en la base de la nuca, producto del señor pescozón que el Portavoz no había tardado mucho en dispensarle por su insolencia. Y bastante que estaba aguantando, a otro probablemente le hubiera asido del pescuezo... y Sithis sabe lo que haría. Se sabía a sí mismo hombre de genio vivo, y como le tocasen mucho las narices...

La chica se frotó significativamente la parte posterior del cuello mirando al hombre imperial a su lado, bastante más alto que ella y con bastante más mala leche, con evidente fastidio.

No se le podía hacer entrar en razón al muy cabezota: si decía que iba a acompañarla, la acompañaría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Le gustase o no a ella.

La opinión, los motivos y las razones ajenas al hombre imperial se la traían al pairo por completo. La única ley, además de los Cinco Principios de la Hermandad, que obedecía Lucien Lachance era la que dictase Lucien Lachance. Y punto.

Y la cría aquella era más lerda que un sacerdote de Zenithar predicando en el desierto. Como no se encargase él de supervisar la operación, de informarse y de actuar en caso de necesidad, el Imperio, con aquella ayuda, iría de culo y contra el viento.

La verdad es que estaba, a su manera, bastante... intrigado. Le apetecía mucho fisgar en asuntos secretos, desvelar tramas y conspiraciones asesinas, recabar datos... pero, y ante todo, disfrutaba sobremanera mangoneando donde no le llamaban y dándole órdenes improcedentes y que nada tenían que ver con la Organización a la muchacha.

Sentía una especie de disfrute perverso molestándola, ya que ella, no sabía si de pura inocencia o estupidez, le molestaba a él de igual modo con sus constantes salidas de tono y comentarios fuera de lugar. Era una bocazas y debía aplicársele el correctivo pertinente. Punto.

Tempest, por su parte, no hacía más que maldecir para sus adentros en silencio mientras reproducía muy vívidamente imágenes dentro de su cabeza acerca de que, de repente y sin venir a cuento, ya le podría caer una maceta gigante en la cabeza al individuo aquel, dejarle tonto perdido y ella irse más fresca que una rosa, libre por fin del acoso interminable al que la tenía sometida.

Era como llevar un guardaespaldas nórdico con cara de mala bestia, de verdad, porque según iban atravesando las aceras de la Ciudad Imperial llenas de transeúntes, la gente se iba haciendo a un lado a su paso.

No al paso de la pequeña Tempest a quien, muchas veces, de lo bajita y poquita cosa que era ni la veían.

No.

La gente de lo que se estaba apartando era de aquel hombre tétrico de mirada de buitre que, como invadieses su espacio vital aunque fuese un solo milímetro, te encaraba con un halo de mala hostia con promesas de futuras represalias.

Porque aquello de andar a las seis de la tarde, hora punta, a pleno sol en mitad de un maremágnum de gente que no cesaba de parlanchinear de la primera idiotez que se les viniera a la cabeza mientras un montón de repartidores de las copias gratuitas del Mensajero del Caballo Negro te asaltaban para endilgarte el panfleto de turno no es que fuera precisamente la idea que tenía Lucien Lachance de paz y tranquilidad.

Le gustaba la Ciudad Imperial, sí, pero de noche. Le gustaban las tabernas de buen comer y beber donde exuberantes camareras te tomaban el pedido con una sonrisa repleta de coquetería; le gustaban los Jardines Élficos a la luz de la estrellas, donde te podías llevar a la susodicha camarera para meteros mano bien de arriba abajo tras el pertinente juego de la seducción.

Y le gustaba mucho también el Hotel de Tiber Septim, donde alquilar una habitación cómoda para que te preparasen un baño y, tras asegurarse que la camarera estuviese convenientemente limpia, echarle imaginación y probar a ver en qué postura se le sacaría mejor partido a la moza.

Porque otra cosa no, pero la Ciudad Imperial estaba bien surtida de faldas bajo las que meterse.

Dejando de lado éstos pensamientos, el Portavoz entornó los ojos una vez devolvió cierta mirada de soslayo a la nuca verde de la mocosa aquella. Tenía que enfocarla bien ya que se olía que, a no mucho tardar, tendría que volver a darle otra torta a mano abierta.

Y no se equivocó, cuando notó el penosísimo intento de la muchacha por despistarle y darle esquinazo en cuanto pasaron por la enorme rotonda que suponía la estructura de la Torre Blanca y Dorada para ir desde el Distrito de la Plaza de Talos hasta el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos.

La distribución urbanística de la ciudad capital del Imperio estaba construida a modo de circunferencia conformada por siete distritos (sin contar Waterfront, la Universidad Arcana o la Prisión Imperial) que, desde el único acceso a la ciudad por la entrada de la Plaza de Talos, iban según el orden de las agujas del reloj: Plaza de Talos, Jardines Élficos, el Mercado, La Arena, el Arboretum y el Templo del Único.

El Palacio, la Torre Blanca y Dorada, se hallaba ubicado en el centro de la circunferencia, siendo un núcleo de acceso rápido al resto de los distritos y la concentración principal no ya sólo de los mejores soldados de élite del Imperio, los Custodios, un escaño por debajo de los mismísimos Cuchillas; si no del cementerio más grande de toda la provincia de Cyrodiil.

Por lo tanto, y sabiendo ésto, la muchacha evidentemente le estaba tomando el pelo descaradamente.

De modo que ésta vez, en lugar de pescozón, la chica se encontró asida por la pechera de su túnica, levantada a pulso desde el suelo con una sola mano mientras que, con la otra, el Hombre Oscuro le apuntó a la cara con su dedo índice enguantado.

- Te lo advierto, pajarillo – siseó Lachance con mala uva contenida – Vuelve a tocarme las narices y te juro por Sithis que te ato de manos y pies a la silla de montar de Shadowmere y la echo a correr hasta que me harte de verte barrer el suelo con la lengua. ¿Me he expresado con la suficiente claridad?

La chiquilla, a varios centímetros por encima del suelo, asintió más blanca que el papel y sin decir ésta boca es mía.

Y así finiquitaron el asunto. Definitivamente.

De éste modo, muy a su pesar, Tempest se llevó a su irascible superior hasta la susodicha pensión y, una vez allí, pidieron algo de beber mientras se dirigían a sentarse en la barra. Pero allí sentado había alguien que portaba algo que llamó inmediatamente la atención de la chica: una katana Akaviri.

El individuo que la llevaba al cinto era un hombre, un guarda rojo de posiblemente veintitantos años con el pelo ensortijado propio de los de su raza cortado al uno, ojos pequeños y oscuros, nariz amplia, labios carnosos y un halo de palidez general repartido por el rostro que contrastaba con el tono tostado de su piel.

Tempest, con sumo cuidado, se aproximó al hombre y, mientras tomaba la copa de vino Tamika que había pedido, el guarda rojo musitó discretamente:

- ¿Y ésa espada?

La verdad es que aquella no era la pregunta que Tempest se hubiera esperado, francamente.

- Mi acero es el tuyo, camarada – replicó en un susurro sin atreverse a girar la cabeza.

El guarda rojo enarcó una ceja con escepticismo mientras le daba un buen repaso visual a la chica. Ella tampoco era como él se la había imaginado. Era demasiado... pequeña. Su katana Akaviri parecía un cuchillito largo.

- Muy bien – resopló el hombre – Siéntate y no digas nada. Sólo haz lo que te digo.

La chica se sentó en el taburete de al lado obedientemente mientras era imitada en su proceder por el Portavoz imperial, quien le dio una mirada interrogante para ser respondido con otra mirada de confirmación por parte de ella.

Los tres bebieron sus respectivas bebidas alcohólicas en silencio hasta que, muy disimuladamente, el guarda rojo, Baurus, inició conversación de nuevo con la muchacha.

- Escucha, en un minuto me levanto y me largo de aquí – susurró - Ese tipo de la esquina detrás de mí me seguirá – indicó con la vista - Síguelo tú a él. Quiero ver qué hace.

Tempest, sin apenas moverse y sumamente nerviosa, tomó nota del individuo al que Baurus se refería: un bretón de cabello grisáceo y con rasgos vagamente nórdicos que en aquellos instantes se hallaba leyendo un enorme libro como si tal cosa. Parecía bastante inofensivo...

Tras acabar tranquilamente su jarra de cerveza, Baurus, acorde a su palabra, se levantó de su taburete y se dirigió, para sorpresa de la joven imperial, hacia la puerta del sótano privado del dueño de la pensión, la abrió y desapareció escaleras abajo.

El bretón de la esquina no tardó mucho en cerrar el libro, guardárselo en un petate que traía encima y seguir también muy tranquilamente al guarda rojo.

Tempest y Lucien se levantaron a su vez y siguieron al tipo escaleras abajo hacia el sótano.

Al girar en el último tramo de escaleras, en mitad de la penumbra solitaria de aquella bodega, los dos imperiales contemplaron cómo, tras murmurar un hechizo, el bretón invocaba una de aquellas temibles armaduras rojas con máscara de plata para arremeter en silencio y a traición contra Baurus, quien frenó el golpe inmediatamente con su katana Akaviri.

- ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó el brujo bretón tras su máscara para, inmediatamente, invocar a su favor un drémora de Oblivion para que luchase a su lado.

Tempest, sin pensárselo mucho, desenvainó su arma y le atravesó el hombro izquierdo al agente del Amanecer Mítico de una sola vez para, tras recuperarse del momentáneo dolor, que el hombre la tirase al suelo de una patada en el pecho.

Mientras Baurus trataba de contener al temible drémora, el sectario fue a por la chiquilla en el suelo cuando, sin esperárselo, se encontró con otro filo de plata atravesándole el cuerpo desde el esternón hasta la espina dorsal.

Su agresor, un hombre de negro encapuchado, le llevó derecho a una de las paredes del sótano y allí le cosió a puñaladas con la mano izquierda en la cual portaba un cuchillo curvo de hierro.

Con la pérdida de sangre el bretón comenzó a experimentar convulsiones mientras se ahogaba.

Lucien Lachance le asió del cuello y acercó sus labios al oído del otro hombre de modo que sólo él pudiera oír sus palabras.

- Agradéceme que envíe tu alma en comunión directa con Sithis y no al Oblivion, el ámbito de tu repugnante amo.

El bretón, tras el recubrimiento de metal noble de su armadura, abrió los ojos aterrorizado y murió con aquella misma expresión grabada en el rostro una vez dejó de respirar y la magia de la armadura se fue con él.

De un tirón, el hombre de negro sacó su arma del cadáver, limpió el filo con un pañuelo muy escrupulosamente, se la envainó y luego, sin tanta ceremonia, sacó la katana Akaviri del cuerpo y se la devolvió a Tempest sin limpiarla ni nada.

- La próxima vez ve directa al corazón, ¿me oyes? Al corazón, no al hombro – la reprendió severamente mientras la chica tomaba su arma con una mueca de repugnancia al ver que la sangre goteaba desde el filo hasta el suelo.

Baurus, quien había observado todos y cada uno de los movimientos del tipo de negro, decidió inmediatamente que no le gustaba un pelo.

- ¿Y éste quién es? - inquirió aproximándose a los dos imperiales aún con el arma desenvainada.

Lucien le miró con cierto deje de altanería y Tempest se puso nerviosa al instante.

- Es de fiar – atajó la chica rápidamente, llamándose mentirosa interiormente al decir que un sicario como aquel fuera alguien en quien se podía confiar – Soy Tempest.

- Ya me lo imaginaba – resopló el guarda rojo enarcando una ceja – Te envía el Gran Maestro, ¿no?

Tempest asintió.

- Dime, ¿qué has averiguado? Jauffre me dijo que tenía que ver con recuperar el Amuleto de Reyes, ¿hay noticias de él?

Baurus la observó un momento con cara de no entender.

- Ey, no nos precipitemos – dijo alzando las manos – Lo que sé es que he encontrado ya a varios agentes ocultos del Amanecer Mítico repartidos por la Ciudad Imperial. Les he estado siguiendo y creo que deben de tener algo escondido en las alcantarillas ya que entran y salen de ellas sin cesar. Supongo que se han dado cuenta y por éso me querían muerto.

- ¿Las alcantarillas? - repitió Tempest abriendo sus enormes ojos azules - ¿No estaban llenas de ratas, trasgos y criminales?

- Precisamente me dí cuenta cuando, al seguirles, sólo encontré cadáveres y más cadáveres de los anteriores "residentes" flotando en las aguas sucias de los canalones - explicó Baurus – Deben de haber estado haciendo "limpieza" para acondicionar alguno de los subterráneos. No lo sé, no me atrevo a incursionar allí abajo yo solo.

Al oír aquello, Lucien enarcó una ceja. Valiente panda de críos miedosos que reclutaba el Imperio como guardias personales del Emperador. Con razón estaba muerto, aquella gente no sabía ni limpiarse los mocos.

Sin embargo al guarda rojo no se le escapó aquella elocuente mirada, y su antipatía por el encapuchado creció.

Percibiendo la tensión que se mascaba en el ambiente, Tempest se puso en medio de sus respectivos campos de visión (aún a pesar de que los dos hombres eran considerablemente más altos que ella y podrían simplemente ignorarla alzando un poco los ojos) para captar la atención de, al menos, su Hermano Cuchilla e ir al grano.

- Vale, ¿y cuál es ahora nuestro siguiente movimiento?

Baurus bajó la vista para centrarse en la chica, lo cual le resultaba verdaderamente difícil teniendo en cuenta que el tipo de negro parecía taladrarle con los ojos.

- Hombre... - dudó un momento mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativamente - ¿Por qué no registras el cadáver? El libro que estaba leyendo antes me pareció un tanto... raro.

A Tempest le hubiera gustado replicar que por qué no registraba el cadáver él, pero supuso que aquel comentario no sería del agrado ni de Baurus ni del jefe, así que, aguantándose el asco, hurgó en los bolsillos y en el petate del fiambre.

Una vez localizó el susodicho libro, un pesado tocho con la cubierta morada que representaba una dorada puesta de sol, se puso a ojearlo brevemente hasta que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas con los sinsentidos que leyeron sus ojos.

"_... Nosotros, los mortales, despertamos al nacer de forma similar. Arropados tan sólo por la simbiosis con nuestras madres, probamos y tanteamos hasta que, finalmente, nuestros ojos ven la luz y abandonamos sus entrañas sin temer el hecho de que ella pueda quedar atrás..."_

Tempest sacudió la cabeza ante aquel retorcido texto.

_Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre... Mankar Camoran, tío, ¿qué porros te fumaste mientras escribías éstas mierdas...?_

La presencia de un cuerpo detrás suya y de una cabeza por encima de su hombro derecho pusieron a la chica inmediatamente los pelos de punta.

- Ah, los _"Comentarios sobre el Mysterium Xarxes"_ - oyó que decía la voz de su jefe cerca de su oreja – Un libro muy recurrente en las tesis daédricas que elabora la comunidad de magos en sus investigaciones. Hay varios volúmenes de ésos circulando según creo. Cuántos, ya no sabría decirte.

La chica se escurrió inmediatamente de la proximidad del Portavoz. Aquel tío, además de no respetar el espacio vital ajeno, era odiosamente intimidante. Qué manía con hablarle en el oído a la gente...

Ni corta ni perezosa, mostró el libro a Baurus quien, tras pasar la primera hoja de lectura, lo cerró de inmediato y se lo devolvió a la chica con cara de dolerle mucho la cabeza.

- Hay una erudita en la Universidad Arcana, se llama Tar-Meena. Se supone que es experta en los cultos daédricos y ésas cosas – sugirió el guarda rojo tras pasarse una mano por el corto pelo - ¿Por qué no le llevas el libro a ella?, a ver qué se le ocurre. Yo seguiré las pistas que apuntan a la red del Amanecer Mítico.

Tempest de inmediato le asió de una manga de la camisa.

- Oye – comenzó hablando muy deprisa – Quiero hablar contigo de más cosas. Si te necesito, ¿dónde te busco?

Baurus la observó un momento alelado.

- Aquí, en la pensión de Luther Broad – decidió finalmente – Si averiguas algo más ven a verme, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió, contenta. Al fin había conocido a Baurus... y ahora podría preguntarle acerca de Eidon... saber cómo empezó todo, hallar un mínimo de cohesión entre toda aquella maraña de sucesos, asesinatos y cultos daédricos compuestos por chiflados.

Lo necesitaba. Daría paz a su muy cansada mente.

- Que Talos guíe tus pasos... Tempest – se despidió Baurus una vez subieron los tres al primer piso de la pensión (y curiosamente el dueño no les había dicho nada por pasar al sótano ni por dejarle un cadáver allí) donde el hombre y la chica imperiales se dispusieron a irse hacia la Universidad Arcana con objeto de entrevistarse con la tal Tar-Meena.

- A ti también, Baurus – se despidió la chica con una sonrisa, para gran disgusto del Portavoz, a quien le pitaron los oídos ante la mención de uno de los Nueve Divinos.

Porque a Lucien Lachance no le despertaban ningún tipo de simpatía ni los Daedra ni los Aedra. Para él todas las religiones asentadas sobre bases politeístas eran pura y dura basura. Ni más ni menos.

Ya eran casi las siete y media de la tarde y pronto las tiendas cerrarían sus puertas, con lo que mucha gente se había metido en los establecimientos de turno para hacer las compras de última hora.

Las calles estaban más tranquilas y se respiraba paz.

Lachance ya no se mostraba tan tenso y Tempest iba más a su rollo, evocando el pensamiento en su mente de que a cada paso estaban más cerca de descubrir el paradero del Amuleto de Reyes. Aquello le daba fuerzas y ganas de continuar, más que nunca.

Pasaron sin mayores contratiempos a la Universidad Arcana ya que Tempest era alumna allí y Lucien, con la túnica y la capucha, pasaba perfectamente por mago.

Atravesaron el patio interno y accedieron al interior de la estructura universitaria por una de las múltiples puertas que daban a las distintas salas en materia de especialidades. Tar-Meena se hallaba, como era su rutina diaria, en el archivo bibliotecario.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros, asociados? - inquirió la mujer cortésmente, alargando las eses en su pronunciación pues era argoniana.

- Andábamos buscando información sobre el culto del Amanecer Mítico – respondió Tempest escuetamente.

La mujer se mostró inmediatamente encantada.

- ¿Los conocéis? Uno de los cultos daédricos más reservados, no se sabe mucho sobre ellos – contó con emoción - Siguen las enseñanzas de Mankar Camoran, a quien llaman "Maestro". Sin duda alguna, una figura sombría.

- Sí, éso ya lo sabemos – dijo la chica nerviosamente, no queriéndose extender mucho en temas cultistas – Pero lo que nos interesa en concreto es el cómo hallarlos. Tenemos el primer volumen de sus... eh... libros sagrados_._

Tar-Meena alzó la zona escamosa que correspondía al ceño humano hasta que la joven Tempest le mostró el susodicho libro.

- Ah, sí. _"Comentarios sobre el Mysterium Xarxes"_. ¡Maravilloso! Os interesan los cultos daédricos desde el punto de vista académico, ¿no?

Tempest y Lucien se miraron entre sí un momento.

- Bueno... - dudó la chica – En realidad es por un asunto... oficial. Tenemos que encontrar su Ermita.

La argoniana les observó un momento sorprendida hasta que reparó en el arma que portaba la chica al cinto.

- ¿Perteneces a la Orden de los Cuchillas? - inquirió asombrada – De ser así no meteré más las narices. Estoy acostumbrada a colaborar con los Cuchillas. Pierde cuidado, no digas nada más – asintió haciendo un gesto de silencio con las manos - De todos modos encontrarlos no será fácil, yo misma he estudiado un poco los escritos de Mankar Camoran, al menos los que he podido localizar, y el propio texto deja claro que los _"Comentarios"_ de Mankar Camoran se dividen en cuatro volúmenes... pero yo sólo he visto los dos primeros libros.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de asombro a su inalterable superior, quien la correspondió a su vez con un gesto silencioso de "te lo dije".

- Creo que sus escritos contienen pistas ocultas sobre la ubicación de la Ermita secreta del Amanecer Mítico dedicada a Mehrunes Dagon – prosiguió la erudita argoniana quedamente - Quienes se abran paso en este camino oculto han demostrado ser dignos de unirse a las filas del culto Amanecer Mítico. Encontrar la Ermita es la primera prueba – aseveró - Para encontrarlos, necesitáis los cuatro volúmenes de los _"Comentarios"_.

- Vale, ¿y dónde se supone que deberíamos de buscar los libros? - inquirió la muchacha - Usted ha dicho que sólo ha visto los dos primeros, por lo que deduzco que el tercero y el cuarto no están en los Archivos Místicos, ¿verdad?

Tar-Meena asintió una vez.

- Como he dicho, nunca he visto ni el volumen tres ni el cuatro – repitió - Prueba en la librería de "Primera Edición", en el Distrito del Mercado – sugirió - Phintias, el propietario, provee a coleccionistas especializados. Quizá él tenga idea de dónde localizar esos libros.

Tras aquella revelación, despidiéndose a toda prisa, ambos imperiales echaron a correr hacia el Distrito del Mercado antes de que cerrasen las tiendas y entraron, prácticamente a bocajarro, en el establecimiento de libros mientras el dueño, Phintias, un guarda rojo ya bastante mayor y muy bien vestido, les observaba con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles? - inquirió muy educadamente, si bien exento de la amabilidad correspondiente a un vendedor de su talla.

Tempest, jadeando, se apresuró a pedirle los dos últimos volúmenes de _"Comentarios sobre el Mysterium Xarxes"_.

- Tenía hace breves instantes un ejemplar del volumen tres, pero ya lo vendí – repuso el librero encogiéndose de hombros – Lo tenía encargado hace ya varias semanas a nombre de Gwinas, un bosmer muy bien educado que ha venido a recogerlo apenas un minuto antes de que ustedes llegaran. Puedo tratar de conseguir otro ejemplar, pero no cuenten con ello, es un pedido difícil y muy raro. Y del cuarto... imposible de encontrar.

El Portavoz entonces había hecho a un lado a la chica y había plantado las manos sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Qué aspecto tenía ése tal Gwinas? - exigió.

El librero se echó levemente hacia atrás de la impresión.

- Delgado, rubio, joven – respondió apresuradamente, incómodo con la mirada de hielo del imperial al otro lado del mostrador – Ojos verdes, túnica roja... muy elegante... muy pulcro...

- ¿Éso es todo?

- S-sí... creo que sí...

- Bien.

Sin despedirse, el Portavoz agarró a su asesina del codo y la arrastró a toda velocidad a la calle.

- Tú busca por los alrededores, yo me meteré en las posadas y demás establecimientos a ver si lo localizo – ordenó rápidamente con un tono que no admitía réplica alguna – Si le encuentras, distráelo hasta que yo os vea. Si se niega a colaborar amenázale, insúltale, golpéale... lo que se te ocurra. ¿Entendido?

Tempest asintió muda de asombro y procedió a obedecer sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que encontrar a un bosmer rubio con una túnica roja.

Pero su buena suerte, ciertamente impagable en algunas ocasiones, hizo que tropezara de casualidad con el susodicho elfo silvano cuando éste se dirigía a la entrada que conectaba el barrio del Mercado con el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos.

- Lo siento, pero tengo una cita y llego tarde. Ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar – fueron las rápidas palabras que se dignó a decirle a la muchacha cuando le interceptó.

- Espera, espera, ¿tú eres Gwinas? - inquirió la chica volviendo a ponerse en frente suya para que no siguiera caminando.

El elfo abrió sus sesgados ojos verdes como si acabaran de abofetearle.

- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabes...?

- Háblame del Amanecer Mítico – le interrumpió Tempest rápidamente para captar su atención.

Los ojos del bosmer ésta vez casi se le salieron de las cuencas.

- ¿El Amanecer Mítico?, ¿estás...? - pero se corrigió inmediatamente - Es decir, no sé de qué estás hablando. No sé nada acerca de ningún culto.

Tempest resopló. No tenía humor en aquel instante para jueguecitos.

- Mira... no tengo tiempo para éstas tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo la chica con aire de fastidio, deseando en su interior, por vez primera, que el jefe estuviera allí para que intimidase a aquel elfo cabezota y éste les diera el libro sin tener que mediar tantas chorradas seguidas – Sabes muy bien de qué te estoy hablando. Has solicitado el volumen tres por un motivo, ¿no es cierto? Y no me vengas con rollos de coleccionista, que no cuela.

El bosmer entonces, curioso por que una desconocida supiese su nombre y sus motivos, se decidió a hablar. Total, podría tratarse de una integrante...

- Muy bien. Veo que te has familiarizado con los _"Comentarios"_ de Mankar Camoran – confirmó - Sé que los cultos daédricos no gozan de gran estima social pero ello se debe a meros prejuicios y a supersticiones insensatas. Para un pensador aventurero y abierto de miras, el culto daédrico puede resultar muy gratificante.

Tempest no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿la gente estaba loca o es que, sencillamente, era tonta del culo?

Cabreada, asió en un impulso de mala leche súbitamente al elfo por la pechera de su ricamente bordada túnica de seda roja y le encaró con toda la mala sangre que le cupo en aquellos instantes.

- ¡Serás gilipuertas! - le gritó en toda la cara - ¡Ésos cabrones han sido los que se cargaron al Emperador Uriel Septim y a sus hijos hace un año! ¡¿Te parece acaso tan gratificante el derrumbamiento de un Imperio?! ¡Contesta!

El bosmer entonces, sumamente asustado, aún con las manos de Tempest asiéndole de la tela de su cara túnica, comenzó a sudar a caldo.

- ¡¿Qué...?!, ¿pretendes decirme que fueron los del Amanecer Mítico los que...? - balbuceó asustado - ¡Tienes que creerme!, ¡te juro que no tenía ni idea...! ¡Yo sólo sabía que pertenecían a un culto daédrico, nada más! - explicó atropelladamente - Los puntos de vista de Mankar Camoran sobre Mehrunes Dagon son fascinantes, incluso revolucionarios... pero ¡asesinar al Emperador! ¡Que Mara nos proteja!

Tempest entonces, al ver que aquel hombre no tenía en realidad malas intenciones, le soltó y se cruzó de brazos severamente.

- Dime el qué sabes – exigió con el mismo tono autoritario que le había oído emplear al jefe con el librero Phintias.

- ¡Sí!, ¡por supuesto! ¡Lo que sea con tal de ayudar! - exclamó el elfo nerviosamente - Lo cierto es que apenas sé nada, ellos se pusieron en contacto conmigo. Supongo que se enteraron de que andaba tras los volúmenes tres y cuatro – explicó con temor - ¡De verdad!, jamás me he reunido con ninguno de ellos, lo juro.

- ¿Qué hay del cuarto libro?

- Sólo puedes conseguir el volumen cuatro directamente de un miembro del Amanecer Mítico. Había concertado una reunión con "el Mentor", que es como se hace llamar.

- ¿Qué reunión?

- Me dieron ésta nota, tómala – dijo el bosmer sacando rápidamente de su bolsillo un papel cuidadosamente doblado y dándoselo a la chica como si fuera algo dañino - Ahí pone adónde tienes que ir. ¡Y quédate también con éste libro infernal! - exclamó prácticamente aventando el tomo envuelto en una bolsa de tela hacia la muchacha - ¡No quiero tener nada más que ver con el Amanecer Mítico! ¡Nunca más!

Dicho lo cual, se marchó a paso ligero en dirección a la Plaza de Talos, al Hotel Tiber Septim, con intención de empacar sus cosas y volver directo a Valenwood, de donde nunca se le tendría que haber ocurrido salir.

Tras aquel rápido suceso, Tempest suspiró aliviada hasta que volvió a notar la presencia de Lucien Lachance a su espalda.

- Muy bien, asesina – la cumplimentó con suma satisfacción tras haber presenciado la cómica escena entre la pequeña muchacha y el aún más pequeño bosmer – Vamos aprendiendo el arte de la coacción, ¿mmm?

La chica le dio una mirada de sumo disgusto.

- Ha dicho que le dieron ésta nota para reunirse con ellos – le informó entregándole el susodicho papel – No la he leído.

El hombre imperial tomó la nota entre sus manos enguantadas y, una vez la hubo leído, recabó datos.

La nota hablaba sobre una citación en la zona de la red de alcantarillado situada bajo la Plaza de Talos, pero no ponía ni día ni hora. La citación podría suponer dos cosas: o que era de libre elección o que era... hoy mismo.

Y Lucien Lachance siempre se había sentido inclinado por las opciones más realistas: la reunión era hoy.

Y él se conocía la Ciudad Imperial como la palma de su mano tanto por encima como por debajo del subsuelo.

- Llama a tu... colega Cuchilla – le dijo a la chica inmediatamente – De haber una reunión, seguramente éste "Mentor" no vaya solo y, muy probablemente, tres harán más que dos en una posible emboscada.

Tempest obedeció una vez más sin rechistar (ya que éste parecía el único método aceptable de no estar a malas con el susceptible Portavoz) y no tardaron ni media hora en bajar a las alcantarillas acompañados de un muy confuso Baurus.

- ¿Y dices que hay una reunión... aquí abajo? - le preguntó a Tempest lanzando miradas de serias dudas al hombre de negro que iba por delante de ellos.

- Éso pone en la nota – contestó la chica en voz baja – Bajo la Plaza de Talos. ¿Has visto tú algo raro allí cuando seguías a ésos agentes encubiertos?

Baurus asintió.

- Hay una habitación vacía, de libre acceso, donde hay situadas una mesa y una silla. Siempre me pregunté quién las puso allí – rió sin humor – Pero parece que tu... compañero sabe mejor que yo adónde estamos yendo – añadió señalando a Lachance con un movimiento de cabeza.

La chica hizo rodar los ojos en clara muestra de que compartía la misma opinión que Baurus acerca del encapuchado y los tres atravesaron las desiertas cloacas en el más absoluto silencio.

Se detuvieron ante una de las múltiples puertas de hierro levadizas que servían para controlar el flujo del agua y que los desagües no se desbordaran.

- Resulta que sé que, si se sube a ésas escaleras, se obtiene una posición estratégica sobre la sala de reunión – se apresuró a decir el guarda rojo antes de que a ninguno de los imperiales se les ocurriera seguir adelante mientras señalaba lo que les quería indicar - Creo que es mejor que sea yo el que dirija la reunión. Vosotros me cubriréis. Seguid vigilando desde arriba por si se presentan problemas.

Pero su problema es que, con aquella orden indirecta, había pinchado el orgullo del Portavoz imperial.

- Yo me reuniré con el Mentor – dijo severamente con aquel tono de mando habitual en él, dirigiéndose por vez primera a Baurus, que pegó un respingo al oír su voz.

- No, es cosa mía – reclamó el guarda rojo con terquedad, ignorante de con quién se las estaba viendo en realidad y su inmenso ego - Tengo una deuda de sangre que saldar con estos asesinos del Amanecer Mítico. Además, llevo toda la vida entrenándome para esta clase de cosas.

Ante ésto, Lucien no se contuvo de soltar la carcajada.

Y Baurus se tomó aquella burla muy mal.

Ya iban ambos hombres a enzarzarse en una pelea verbal que, indefectiblemente, derivaría a un duelo de espadas, cuando Tempest intervino a tiempo.

- ¡Puedo ir yo! - exclamó inmediatamente, no muy segura en realidad de querer hacerlo - ¡Yo me reuniré con el Mentor!

Ambos hombres se giraron bruscamente en la dirección de la chica.

- ¡No!, ¡tú no! - le espetaron al unísono.

Tempest frunció el ceño mientras hinchaba las mejillas como una niña pequeña.

_Hombres..._

El imperial y el guarda rojo se miraron entonces entre sí con evidente mala uva.

- ¡De acuerdo! - cedió Baurus finalmente, molesto en sumo grado - ¡De acuerdo, Señor Imperial Testarudo! ¡Si te matan ahí abajo no me hago responsable de tu entierro!

Lucien Lachance asintió entonces con una arrogante sonrisa de triunfo pintada en el rostro y accedió a la sala contigua a través de la puerta de hierro con el volumen tres en la mano, para disimular.

Tempest y Baurus se apostaron en la zona alta, ocultos entre las sombras, y esperaron con la misma expectación que el aparentemente calmado Portavoz.

Lucien anduvo cosa de diez minutos de brazos cruzados esperando a que la susodicha reunión diera comienzo hasta que otra figura, visiblemente más alta que la de él, accedió a la sala por una reja que el imperial antes había comprobado que estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

- Toma asiento – le invitó cortésmente la voz masculina del individuo alto mientras hacía un ceremonioso gesto con la mano indicando la mesa y la silla que había en el centro de la sala.

Lucien hizo lo que se le pedía en el más absoluto silencio y se recostó contra el respaldo de madera de su asiento calculando en todo momento que su lenguaje corporal transmitiera interés, tranquilidad y confianza en sí mismo.

- Bien. De modo que quieres convertirte en uno de los elegidos de Mehrunes Dagon – habló una vez más la voz de la alta figura a quien, una vez se desplazó hacia un ángulo más luminoso, Lucien identificó como un varón altmer de mediana edad, muy moreno y de rasgos afilados, muy propio de su especie, cuya crudeza se acentuaba por los oblicuos ojos de serpiente, carente de buena parte del brillo lacrimal presente en los iris de todo ser vivo.

Lachance asintió una vez, tratando de dilucidar alguna clase de punto débil en aquel individuo, formulando en su interior las distintas opciones que tenía para rebanarle el pescuezo.

- El Camino al Amanecer es difícil, quizás doloroso en ocasiones – prosiguió el altmer mientras andaba en círculos en torno al encapuchado imperial, examinando su oscura túnica con curiosidad - Pero la recompensa es grande, pues el poder que se te ofrece no conoce límites.

Lucien se abstuvo de hacer rodar los ojos. Tanta palabrería propagandística barata acerca de un pútrido Daedra de Oblivion le estaba enfermando por momentos.

Si aquel retrasado mental supiera quién era él... y la gloria infinita que predicaba en nombre del Pavoroso Padre Sithis con cada gota de sangre derramada...

El altmer entonces rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica granate, el uniforme de rigor dentro de su secta al parecer, y sacó ceremoniosamente el ansiado cuarto tomo de los _"Comentarios"_. Lucien enfocó su atención directamente en el libro, como un perro de presa que ya ha localizado su captura.

- Aquí tengo el libro que buscas – dijo el elfo quedamente mientras tamborileaba con los dedos enguantados sobre el lomo morado del ejemplar - Con él y los otros tres libros del Maestro, poseerás la clave del entendimiento. Pero, ¿tienes la inteligencia y la fuerza necesarias para usar la llave que se te ha entregado? Si es así, te veré en la Ermita de Dagon – aseveró mientras depositaba cuidadosamente el libro sobre la mesa de madera frente al encapuchado de negro.

Lucien arrastró el volumen con la mano hasta que éste obró definitivamente en su poder. Misión concluida.

Ahora, a despellejar a éste bastardo.

- Sí, creo que puedes... - siguió el altmer con su perorata hasta que, antes de que su entendimiento pudiera discernir el qué estaba pasando, se encontró con una cuarta de hierro enterrada en mitad del corazón.

El encapuchado imperial le observaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro con una sonrisa sardónica estirando todos los músculos de su cara al tiempo que sus ojos oscuros exhibían un brillo de sumo placer cruel.

Escupiendo abundante sangre, el elfo se fue derrumbando poco a poco en silencio sin que un solo sonido lograra brotar de su garganta mientras asía desesperadamente una de las mangas de la oscura túnica de su asesino.

Lucien le observó morir con tranquilidad y encontró extremadamente gratificante el convertir en cadáver a un hombre que ya tenía los ojos de un muerto.

Baurus y Tempest contemplaban la escena sumamente horrorizados, incapaces de apartar la mirada del Hombre Oscuro, extasiados con una especie de morbosidad enfermiza viendo, incluso desde su lejana posición, el rostro contraído de puro deleite bajo la capucha.

Aquel hombre... aquel hombre poseía tal voracidad... había tanta violencia en sus gestos, tanto desprecio en su mirar...

- Talos bendito... - murmuró Baurus dirigiéndose a la chiquilla a su derecha - ¿De dónde demonios te has sacado a ése tipo?

- No preguntes – fue la escueta respuesta que le dio ella antes de que, al alzar la vista, se percataran con horror de que más agentes del Amanecer Mítico venían por la parte superior de la sala, donde estaban ellos dos.

No hubo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo y pronto ambos Cuchillas se vieron batallando en mitad de una furiosa refriega una vez los sectarios se dieron cuenta del cuerpo sin vida del que fuera su Mentor.

Y Lucien Lachance se había, literalmente, volatilizado del lugar.

Había por lo menos cinco de ellos. Baurus logró deshacerse de un par y Tempest, aprovechando el descuido de uno de ellos, logró tirar a un tercero desde la zona alta de una patada haciendo que éste cayera y se abriese la cabeza con el golpe.

Quedaban dos.

Y Tempest pronto hubo de preocuparse más por las manos invisibles que la asieron por detrás, tapándole la boca e inmovilizándole los brazos, que del duelo pendiente por resolver.

Forcejeó unos instantes hasta que una voz conocida le siseó al oído.

- Déjale que se las apañe él solo, asesina. Tenemos el libro. Tú y yo nos vamos de aquí. Ahora.

Tempest negó furiosamente con la cabeza y trató de desasirse, de morderle, de pegarle una patada, un cabezazo...

Pero el Hombre Oscuro, además de tener bastante más fuerza, la tenía bien agarrada. Y se la llevó a rastras antes de que más agentes del Amanecer Mítico vinieran a unirse a la pelea y el cuarto volumen nunca viera la luz del sol.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de la red de alcantarillado y Lucien se hubo quitado el anillo de invisibilidad, Tempest se lanzó rabiosa contra él, dispuesta a pegarle una buena bofetada, hasta que el Portavoz le retuvo la pequeña mano en el aire.

La empujó hacia atrás y ella cayó de culo sobre el asfalto.

- No oses volver a intentarlo – le advirtió peligrosamente el imperial a la chica.

Tempest, aún en el suelo, le observó rabiosa e indignada.

Por culpa de aquel cabrón, muy posiblemente, un Hermano Cuchilla hubiera perdido la vida ahí abajo inútilmente, solo, sin ayuda.

Sentía tanta rabia que tenía unas urgentes ganas de ponerse a llorar inmediatamente.

Pero no lo haría, no en frente de éste desgraciado.

_¡Cabrón!, ¡hijo de la gran puta! ¡Cortacuellos de mierda insensible!_

Éso quería gritarle, éso quería escupirle a la cara. Pero no podía, frente a aquel individuo ella era un gusanito extremadamente fácil de someter y aplastar.

Y Baurus... su compañero... su Hermano Cuchilla...

- Ahora vamos a volver a la Universidad Arcana y le llevaremos los volúmenes tercero y cuarto a la erudita argoniana – instruyó Lucien Lachance impasiblemente mientras su alterada asesina se ponía en pie y le miraba con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir en sus enormes ojos zarcos como canicas – Y no quiero ni una sola pataleta más, ¿entendido?

Tempest se mordió la lengua. Para no llorar y para no soltarle la burrada tan grande que se le pasaba en aquellos instantes por la cabeza.

No podía discutir, no podía elegir, no podía ni siquiera ser dueña de sus mismas palabras. Aquella sensación... le oprimía el pecho, le generaba tal desazón que creía estar deshaciéndose por dentro.

La lógica fría le diría que, pese a todo, el Hombre Oscuro estaba en lo cierto, que convenía más salvar el libro y salir ella viva de allí, que aquella clase de sacrificios eran algo necesario para un bien mayor... pero ella no podía mirarlo desde ése punto de vista.

Ella era joven, era buena, creía en la lealtad y aquello a sus ojos era poco menos que una aberración. Un acto de traición sobre personas que confiaban en ella.

Trató de calmarse con el frío aire nocturno mientras iban de camino a los Archivos Místicos. Hacer nubecillas de vaho con el aliento siempre le había hecho gracia y la confortaba.

Porque consuelo era lo que más necesitaba en aquellos instantes. Y nadie se lo daría.

Tenía que crecer de una vez por todas.

Pillaron a Tar-Meena de pura casualidad, ya que era tarde y la mujer se iba a cenar para luego irse a dormir, que al día siguiente tocaba dar clases seminaristas de cultos daédricos en Morrowind y de por qué los dunmer preferían por encima de los demás Príncipes Daédricos a la enigmática Azura.

- Ah, hola, sí... mis colegas me han pasado copias de los dos primeros volúmenes y he pasado un tiempo volviéndolos a leer – explicó la argoniana con un deje de sumo cansancio. Si los antropomorfos reptilianos pudieran desarrollar bolsas de cansancio bajo los ojos, Tar-Meena sin duda tendría unas bien oscuras - Mankar Camoran es un escritor verdaderamente fascinante. Sin duda alguna un loco, pero fascinante... - sin embargo, al notar el rostro también cansado de la chica, atajó sus divagaciones - Ah, pero más concretamente, me parece que las primeras palabras de cada párrafo pueden ser relevantes. Tal vez tengan un mensaje oculto, ocultar mensajes en las escrituras sagradas es una práctica muy habitual de este tipo de cultos esotéricos.

- ¿Le podría echar una ojeada a los volúmenes tercero y cuarto a ver si los descifra? - inquirió Tempest con aire abatido mientras le hacía entrega de los libros aquellos por los que tan mal lo había tenido que pasar – Hoy ha sido un día muy largo...

La argoniana, si bien asombrada de tener por vez primera en su poder los tomos restantes de los "Comentarios", asintió con entusiasmo. Aquello era de lejos mucho más importante y emocionante que un seminario sobre Azura.

- Este rompecabezas ha despertado mi curiosidad – dijo solemnemente - Los leeré, meditaré sobre lo que descubra y si se me ocurre algo te lo haré saber. Venid a verme mañana, tal vez tenga algo.

Tras dar las gracias, Tempest y Lucien fueron caminando a paso tortuga hasta el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos. Allí se metieron en la posada de Luther Broad, cenaron en el más absoluto silencio y Tempest pidió una habitación para pasar la noche. Le apetecía estar sola y los dormitorios de los estudiantes en la Universidad Arcana eran de todo menos tranquilos y privados.

Lucien la acompañó escaleras arriba y esperó a que la muchacha se fuera a dormir para no tener que andarla persiguiendo por si se le metía en la cabeza marcharse de allí sin avisarle.

Así pues, tras asegurarse de que la chica se fuera derecha a la cama, Lucien Lachance salió a la calle y marchó a paso tranquilo en mitad del silencio nocturno hacia la zona noroeste de los Jardines Élficos mientras se quitaba la túnica negra, la guardaba en su bolsa de viaje y se soltaba el pelo. Llevaba ropa debajo, suficiente para mantenerle caliente en el frío aire de la noche y mucho más apropiada para lo que tenía en mente.

Tras aquel día interminable necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Llamó a la puerta de una de las casas y, tras un par de minutos en los que se dejó apoyar perezosamente en el marco de piedra de la entrada, le abrieron la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Irene – fue el saludo que le dio a la mujer que halló al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

La mujer, una bretona morena, ojerosa, de mandíbula ancha, ojos oscuros y facciones de bruta en general, se quedó observando un momento al hombre frente a sí con cara de no entender hasta que, al girar la vista en un ángulo más luminoso, le reconoció de inmediato.

- Vaya, Lucien – rió suavemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza de tal manera que el cabello azabache le cayera sobre un hombro - ¿Qué te trae a mi casa a éstas horas?

Lucien le dio una sonrisa felina.

- Tenía asuntos que atender en la ciudad y pensé que, ya que estoy aquí, no sería mala idea hacerte una visita para variar.

La bretona, Irene, soltó la carcajada.

- Demonios, Lucien – rió, negando con la cabeza – Eres increíble. Pasan a lo mejor varios meses sin que sepa nada de ti y, de repente, apareces de la nada como si tal cosa.

- Le añade emoción al asunto, ¿no crees, querida?

Irene volvió a reír.

- Qué cara más dura tienes – replicó tranquilamente.

- ¿Prefieres acaso que me adjudique un día a la semana y esté aquí como un clavo un día determinado a una hora determinada? - preguntó Lucien con malicia, sabiendo en todo momento el tema al que estaba haciendo alusión.

La mujer, sin dejar de sonreír, meneó la cabeza pesadamente.

- No, verdaderamente no – expresó con extraña resignación. Y era precisamente extraña por tratarse de ella, de Irene Metrick, una mujer dura como el mejor acero templado – Ya bastante tengo con Roderic vagando por aquí en cuanto su mujer no está mirando.

Lucien alzó las cejas levemente. Ya se sabía el percal y los _affaires_ de la Metrick con Roderic Pierrane, un hombre casado que, a la vista de sus... inclinaciones religiosas, no tardaría mucho en convertirse en un cliente potencial para la Hermandad Oscura. Su mujer cada vez le estrechaba más y más el cerco en lo referente a su ludopatía.

Y Lucien esperaba pacientemente a que ésto sucediera. Pierrane ya le había visto un par de veces salir de la casa de Irene y podría decirse que, aún con la capucha negra, le reconocería si le hiciera la pertinente visita que sigue al ritual del Sacramente Negro. Quería ver la cara que se le quedaba al tipo.

- Era cada Sundas, ¿no es así? - preguntó el imperial despreocupadamente.

Sundas era el día predilecto de Pierrane para escabullirse del control de su mujer y dejarse caer en los brazos de la fuerte y segura Irene.

- Sigue siendo cada Sundas – confirmó la bretona.

La sonrisa predadora de Lucien se amplió.

- Pero hoy no es Sundas, querida Irene.

La mujer entonces le dedicó una mirada hambrienta mientras le contemplaba de arriba abajo lo mismo que se contempla una buena tarta de arándanos recién salida del horno.

- Éso es cierto – asintió - ¿Qué tenías en mente, Lucien?

- Si me dejas pasar, mis acciones hablarán por sí solas – replicó el imperial maliciosamente.

Irene Metrick entonces, ansiosa por ver resultados, le asió del cuello de la camisa y le llevó al interior de la vivienda, cerró de un solo portazo y, si mediar palabra, ambos adultos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Irene Metrick podría no ser una mujer bella, podría no ser ya joven, podría no ser refinada ni excesivamente femenina... pero era feroz como una loba y una gran amante.

Por lo menos Lucien, en lo que a él respectaba, no tuvo ninguna queja a lo largo de toda la noche que pasó con ella hasta que hubo de levantarse temprano por la mañana, vestirse e ir volando a la pensión de Luther Broad, donde tuvo que despertar a su problemática asesina golpeando sistemáticamente la puerta de su habitación.

Puñetera cría, hasta durmiendo daba el tostón.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** ... pero qué morro tiene Lucien jajajajaja :P Ya hemos retomado la misión principal, el breve nos toca recuperar el Mysterium Xarxes para Martin._

_EloisaFernanda: muchísimas gracias por apreciar el tema de que cambie los puntos de vista, intento que, sin que ambos conozcan los motivos del otro, se hagan sus propias movidas mentales. Y ya sé que siempre a las chicas nos gusta el tema del romance y tal, pero intento que no sea el motivo principal de ésta historia, el romance mola mucho, pero también que la historia tenga más trama (éso intento ^^). Y gracias por el link, me reí mucho viendo la escena ésa de The Walking Dead caricaturizada ^^, le pega a lo que hizo Lucien en Oblivion un montón jajajaja. Espero que la historia te siga entreteniendo :D_

_Vale, con ésto y un bizcocho... cuando sea a las ocho :D Un saludete, gente._


End file.
